Hopeless Romantics
by LadyLiberal
Summary: EDITED 1-49 Luffy meets Law HER first day of college, HER overprotective brothers don't want HER having a boyfriend, little do they know SHE'S already had one. The first chapter sets the stage of the story, mainly LawxLuffy but also ZoroxRobin SanjixNami UsoppxKaya SaboxKoala MarcoxAce ChopperxVivi super cute FLUFF story, rated M for LEMONS, language, and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own One Piece or its characters, I only own this story.**

 **EDITED** Hopeless Romantics: Chapter 1

Law was twenty-six years old, on his final year of formal classes before he would be able to enter the operation room as a surgeon. He was having a terrible morning since his alarm didn't wake him up when it was supposed to. He couldn't fall asleep the night before as he was stressing about the first day beginning the next day, but finally managed to pass out after five in the morning. His first class was at nine, he somehow didn't get woken up from his alarm clock and was running late. The line at the campus coffee shop was too long and he didn't have time to wait before his class would be starting, so he reluctantly began to make his way to his first class.

Luffy was getting her coffee from her friend Nami, who worked at the campus coffee shop as a barista. She turned in the direction of her next class, spotting a tall man wearing a yellow hoodie, white hat, and a frown on his tired-looking face. Without a second thought she bounded over to him, "Excuse me?" She waited for him to look at her before she grinned at him, "Would you like my coffee? You look like you might need it more than I do, shishishishi," Luffy giggled and held her cup up, offering it to the stranger who looked at her like she had two heads. "Seriously, take it! I only got one to talk with Nami before class," she said as she gestured to her orange-haired friend behind the counter.

He took the cup since the girl was practically begging for Law to take her coffee. "Thanks," he muttered before taking a drink of hot black coffee. "You drink your coffee black?"

"Shishishishi, yeah, Nami doesn't know how I can stand the taste. I grew up drinking it though, so I'm used to it," she smiled at him as he took another sip before glancing at her wristwatch, "Sorry, I gotta get to class! Enjoy the coffee!"

 _Who was that?_ Were the only thoughts Law had as he watched the small girl bound off in the direction he just came. She was about five feet tall, wore a red tank and jean shorts, Law also noticeded she wore a straw hat on a string around her neck. Her jet-black hair was short and tied off to both sides in small braids. What Law couldn't quite get over was her smile, so big and bright, it reminded him of the sun. But before he was even able to comprehend what happened, she was gone and it took a few moments for Law to remember he also had to get to class.

Thankfully, it was the first day of classes so the professor only went over the syllabus. Law couldn't pay any attention to what was being said, and he knew it wouldn't matter anyway since everything was being read off the sheet handed out to the class. His mind was still on the girl who had given him her coffee. He had never seen her before, he was sure of it, she looked rather young and innocent so he figured she was a freshman.

After going to his second class, where they yet again went over the syllabus, it was lunchtime and Law was starving. He had to admit the girl that drank her coffee black, who shined so bright when she had smiled at him, managed to significantly brighten his day. It was weird, Law even found himself smirking as he recalled the brief encounter.

"Well, well, well, boys we have to write this down on the calendar! Law doesn't look like he is about to murder somebody for once!" The table he was sitting at erupted into laughter after his friend Shachi shouted loud enough for the people around them to turn their heads.

Law was in too good a mood to make a comment, but then Penguin added, "He must have gotten laid, but man it must've been outta' this world to get his face to look like _that_ ," he gestured to Law's face while the two continued to laugh.

When Law finally turned to his friends to give them his signature death glare, he saw her. The girl who gave him her coffee before his first class was at a large table with some people Law didn't recognize, as well as a few he did. The two men in master's programs, Franky and Brook, as well as some juniors, Zoro and Sanji. There were two other younger boys and two other girls with her. One boy had a long nose and dark hair while the other had light brown hair and blue eyes as well as a very childish look to him. There was a girl with long orange-colored hair while the other had long raven locks.

Luffy was stuffing her face with food faster than most people would consider possible. She was starving, only having time to eat once earlier for breakfast but that was over three hours ago! Her friends were staring at her, still shocked at how despite her small size, she was somehow able to eat so much food.

As Luffy continued to eat her lunch, Nami began to elbow Robin in the ribs, getting her attention, she whispered, "Do you see that guy over there," pointing in the direction of Law and his friends, "white hat, yellow hoodie, tan?"

Robin's eyebrows lifted when she saw the man her friend was referring to, "You mean tall, dark, and handsome? What about him?"

Nami gave her friend a wicked grin, "He was just looking over here, which means he might be interested in one of us!"

Robin giggled, Nami was always flirting with handsome men. Robin knew she just liked to flirt with them to get them to do her bidding. Robin had to admit that the man Nami pointed out was indeed handsome and she was very interested to find out who he had been eyeing up at their table.

Law had just finished telling Shachi and Penguin they were idiots and had no idea what they were talking about. He looked back at the girl's table and saw the other two girls at the table were clearly checking him out. When he looked to the small girl he noticed how she was stuffing her face full of food, grabbing anything in front of her and shoving it into her mouth. The sight of it made Law's jaw drop open, but he quickly regained his composure.

Before he realized what he was doing, Law was standing next to the girl's table. When he cleared his throat, all eyes were on him.

"Hey, you're coffee guy! Did you come to eat lunch with us?" The girl asked, her voice sounding angelic and cheerful.

Law held back a blush at her suggestion, shaking his head before announcing, "I'm Trafalgar Law, I just wanted to introduce myself since I didn't get the chance to earlier."

"Wooow! What a weird name! Tra…Traf…Traffl…I'll call you Traffy, okay?!" She smiled wide, her eyes shining and she took another bite of meat and gestured to the others at the table, "So Traffy, meet my crew!"

Law stood with his eyes wide in amusement. _What's with this girl? She's trying to introduce me to her friends, but she still hasn't told me what her name is._

"Oi, Luffy! You didn't even introduce yourself!" The boy with the long nose shouted, "I'm Usopp, by the way." He gave a small wave.

"Oops! Shishishishi, I forgot to say my own name! I'm Monkey D. Luffy," she stuck out her now empty hand to Law for him to shake. When he reached out and touched her hand he felt electricity run between them and he swore he saw in her eyes that she had felt it too. She looked away from his eyes and down to his hand, her eyes growing wide, "Woah, I like your tattoos! 'DEATH'? But why would you want your hands to say 'DEATH'? I think they should say 'LAUGH' or 'SMILE'! Shishishishi!"

 _This girl is certainly unique_. Law thought her suggestions were more fitting for her personality than his own. "I've got more than just the ones on my hands," Law watched as Luffy's eyes lit up, "Perhaps I could show you them sometime?"

Suddenly, one of the men at the table had cleared their throat, when Law turned to the sound, nearly everyone was staring daggers at him and Luffy's interaction. The only one who didn't look pissed off or confused was the young brown-haired boy who was smiling, obliviously. Sanji was the one to speak up, "Law, don't talk to Luffy-chan like that! She doesn't know what you mean! She is a pure, innocent, girl and her brothers will kill us if we let anything happen to her!" Sanji was standing up now and everyone was just looking seriously at Law, who was slightly puzzled by their behavior.

"Relax, Sanji! Ace and Sabo have nothing to worry about, Traffy and I are going to become good friends!" Now everyone's attention had turned to the small girl as she grinned, happy with herself.

Law wasn't sure what to do, but decided to go with it, "Yeah, Luffy-ya, whatever you want," Law wasn't one to make friends with girls, but Luffy was just too irresistible, he found himself being drawn to her as she smiled at him. Now that he had met her, the girl who consumed his thoughts all morning—and apparently befriended her as well—Law boldly suggested, "Hey Luffy-ya, let's exchange numbers so we can meet up sometime." He smirked at her as he watched her quickly think it over. Law couldn't help but think she looked adorable when she made that face, her lips pursed with a finger resting on them as she furrowed her eyebrows and squinted her eyes at him.

"Okay! Give me your phone, Traffy!" She held out her hand expectantly as Law dug into his pocket, pulling out his phone and unlocking it for her before opening his app to add a new contact. He watched as she added her information to his phone and was expecting her to hand it back, but instead she began to take a selfie. When she handed it back to him, he saw she had added a photo for her contact where she was sticking her tongue out and flashing a peace-sign. He sent her a quick text of his name, "I'm just putting you in as 'Traffy', okay?"

He blushed as she continued to call him that silly nickname, "You can just call me 'Law', Luffy-ya."

"Shishishishi, I like Traffy better, so that's what I'm going to call you." She smiled at him, not giving him a chance to protest and quickly took a picture of him as he stood there, blushing at her. "Now I have a picture for your contact!"

Law rolled his eyes and turned to wave at her friends at the table before walking back to his own.

As he sat down he couldn't help but notice the shocked looks on Shachi and Penguin's faces. "What the hell was that?!" Shachi was the first to burst, "Did you just get that girl's number? Law, you never ask for girls' numbers. They just hand them to you. Do you know her? What about her cute friends? I haven't seen them around before, are they single? Do you think—ungh!" Law had punched him in his side, getting tired of his nosey questions.

Instead of answering his friend's questions, Law just stated, "Her name is Luffy-ya, and we are friends so she put her number in my phone."

Now Penguin was the one to speak, "Wait, did you just say you two are _friends_?" He was looking at him quizzically as if he hadn't heard him correctly.

Before Law could even say anything, Shachi chimed in, "That's what he said! Besides, that chick wouldn't be interested in him, she looks too innocent."

Law just ignored their conversation and began to think about the situation he found himself in. This morning the cutest girl he had ever seen offered him her coffee, since then he couldn't get her out of his mind—everything about her was mesmerizing to him and he wanted to get to know her better. Her smile was what really made his heart race though, and he couldn't help but wonder if he just imagined the electricity he felt when they touched, or if she felt it too. However, no matter how much he didn't want Shachi to be right, he had to admit that Luffy looked too innocent to know anything about relationships. Law also recalled how she said they were friends which made him think anything more was indeed something she was uninterested in.

As if nothing strange had just happened, Luffy continued to eat the last of her food as her friends were simmering with several emotions after Trafalgar Law walked away from their table.

Nami shouted while waving her arms, "OH. MY. GOD. Luffy-you-are-so-lucky-he-is-so-hot! Icannotbelievehecameoverherejusttogetyournumber!" She made a high-pitched squeal causing most of the men at the table to flinch at the sound. Even though she was hoping he was coming to talk to her, she couldn't help but notice the charged looks the two had given each other.

Robin began to giggle next to her orange-haired friend as she listened while Nami not-so-silently freaked out about how hot the guy was. Although, she definitely agreed with her that the man was absolutely gorgeous. His voice was smooth and low, Robin could tell the man was intelligent and she secretly wished she was the one he had been interested in. After seeing the way Law had looked at Luffy, she could clearly see he wasn't there for anyone but her, though.

Zoro flinched as Nami squealed in delight, he rolled his eyes and thought back to the way Robin had looked when that damned Trafalgar Law had walked up to the table. He wasn't _that_ big of an idiot, he knew the woman had a look of lust in her eyes. Back in high school he had always had a crush on Robin, but never had the nerve to do anything about it. After seeing her again after two years apart he couldn't seem to take his eyes off her while in her presence. She was nineteen, two years younger than him and in the years apart, her body had become even more delectable. The pale blue button-up shirt she wore was bursting open, Zoro noticed he could even see the white lace bra she had on underneath. Seeing her look at Law like that only made him dislike the guy even more than he already had. Although, he seemed to be interested in Luffy, he knew this could still end up being a problem. He groaned as he thought of the headache he'd have of explaining this to the girl's brothers.

Usopp wasn't quite sure what to do about what had just happened. He could tell the guy Law was checking out Luffy, and that immediately made him worry about Ace and Sabo. They were surely going to find out and be pissed, he didn't care if Luffy said it would be fine. Luffy was oblivious to that type of stuff and her brothers had tasked the other guys to watch out for any guys hitting on their little sister. He gulped and shuttered at the thought of what they might do to them when they found out they let Luffy give a guy her number.

Franky and Brook were well aware of the guy's reputation. Trafalgar Law was known for being quite the ladies' man—although, he was never known to approach them. They looked at each other with puzzled, knowing faces—as if they knew what the other was thinking without needing to speak a word.

Chopper was so excited! He had heard about Trafalgar Law, they both were studying medicine. Even though he was a freshman, Chopper had heard about how talented and intelligent the guy was. The next time he saw him he would have to ask him about his studies. Even though he was only seventeen, Chopper had been accepted into college and was already ahead of some of his classmates in medical experience. He wanted to ask Law about what made him choose to study medicine.

Sanji wanted a cigarette and cursed the fact there was no smoking indoors, or on campus for that matter. He did admit it would make it easier to quit, but instead he usually would light up as soon as he was far enough away from the campus on his walk home. As he fidgeted at the table, hand mimicking holding a cigarette, he looked up and his eyes went directly to Nami. He took in a sharp breath, he hadn't seen her in two years—not since he was the age she was now. His memory did not do her justice, her older, nineteen-year-old body was more developed and she was truly a goddess. When he noticed Trafalgar Law standing at their table he was surprised to say the least, but when Sanji had seen the way Nami was looking at the guy, he wanted to kick the asshole. Sanji had a weakness for beautiful women and he often flirted and acted like a fool back in high school, but after he left for college and finally got laid he didn't act like such a damn idiot. He scoffed at the memory of how he would do act, especially with Nami. Sanji wasn't sure how long it would take, but he was going to make Nami look at him like that. He thanked his lucky stars Law had only talked with Luffy, however that was a completely different problem altogether.

As if on cue, Ace and Sabo came to the table, looking pissed as hell. They definitely had seen what just happened, but before either of them could get a single word in Luffy stood and placed her hands on her hips with a scowl on her face. "Before you two say anything," she held her hand up as if expecting them to speak up, when they didn't she continued, "Traffy and I are friends and you can't tell me who I can and can't be friends with!" She stuck out her tongue, placed the straw hat that was hanging from the string around her onto her head, then grinned at her two older brothers, adding, "Besides I _am_ nineteen now, you can't keep me away from guys forever."

Everyone's eyes shot straight to the girl in the straw hat as she grinned ear to ear, her dark eyes shining with a devilish glint in them. They all had the same thing on their minds: _Did Luffy actually think Law was cute?!_

 **AN: Hello, to anyone who reaches the end! Thanks for reading, there are more chapters coming soon, just need to proofread. This is my first fanfic I've decided to publish, please let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own One Piece or its characters, I only own this story.**

 **EDITED** Hopeless Romantics: Chapter 2

 _I liked him. He seemed so nice, even though his hands said 'DEATH'…I wonder if he really would show me his other tattoos if I asked. Tattoos are so cool, I wish that I had one but I don't know what I would want. His eyes were so clear, but they looked sad—I wonder what that weird shock was when I shook his hand…I don't think I've ever felt that before. His name is so funny, I can't even say it, but Traffy is good, I like that name—it rhymes with mine!_

Luffy was sitting in her next classroom after running away from Ace and Sabo before they could lecture her for the millionth time that she 'wasn't allowed to have a boyfriend and if any guy tried to hit on her to tell them she already had a boyfriend.' As she got older she began to be a little more interested in boys but things changed after she had met Kidd, her secret ex-boyfriend. She now realized how naive she had been about relationships, and she was glad they weren't together anymore. No one knew about her secret relationship with Kidd, Luffy didn't want to risk her brother's finding out about them. However, shortly into their relationship Luffy realized she didn't like Kidd in _that_ way, but he didn't take no for an answer.

She had been tricked and used, she felt like an idiot. Though she didn't let herself cry about it, even after it happened. Luffy was a lot stronger than she looked and she wasn't going to let this stop her from being her cheerful self. She told herself and acted as if Kidd never existed, Luffy never told any of her friends what happened, and she certainly didn't tell either of her brothers.

In a daze, Luffy didn't realize someone had sat down beside her in the large auditorium. She was lost in her thoughts thinking about the tall man she had met earlier and the small smile that grazed his lips.

"Hey there, Luffy-ya. Looks like we are classmates." She recognized that voice, her head shot up and when her eyes landed on the man she was just thinking about, Luffy felt her cheeks heat up.

When Law walked into the auditorium he scanned the room for an empty seat, he was _not_ looking forward to taking _World History_ , it was a required course and he had been putting off taking for years. Suddenly his eyes had wandered to a straw hat, Law's lips twitched upward and he immediately began to walk towards the empty seat beside the girl who wore it.

After sitting down and realizing she was distracted, Law stared at her for a moment before he decided to announce his presence. When the girl turned at the sound of his voice he watched as her look turned from surprise to embarrassment and her tan cheeks began to turn crimson. Law was surprised by the girl's reaction, but he managed to keep his composure and gave her a small smile.

"Shishishishi, oh, hey Traffy!" Luffy gave him one of her brightest smiles, "It's nice to see you again so soon! I can't believe we get to be in the same class together!"

The girl genuinely looked excited and Law could feel his cheeks begin to heat up. _Why does she have to look so damn cute! She looks so happy to see me, I wonder if she acts like that with everyone…_ He quickly expelled those thoughts from his mind, he didn't want to worry about such pointless things.

"How old are you, Luffy-ya?"

"Nineteen."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Red!"

"What's your favorite food?"

"MEAT!"

Law's smile grew as he watched Luffy lick her lips, her eyes sparkling and a bit of drool dripping from the corner of her mouth, then her stomach grumbled. He couldn't help the laughs escape his body, but he managed to keep _most_ of his cool. Without thinking he reached forward and began to wipe the drool from her face with the sleeve of his yellow hoodie. He had placed his other hand on her shoulder to keep her steady as he cleaned her face.

"I like it when you smile like that," he heard her whisper just barely loud enough for him to hear. He felt his cheeks become warm as his hand on her shoulder felt the same electricity as before, but this time he didn't remove it. He kept his gaze locked with hers, noticing the different warm shades of brown that her eyes held inside. He hadn't realized how big he was smiling as he laughed at her drool-face, but he couldn't seem to wipe it from his face as he studied Luffy's face.

He noticed a scar under her left eye and began to frown, "What happened here?" Law lifted his hand to cup her cheek before he started to trace the scar with his thumb.

"Oh that!" Luffy said after a moment of silence, "Shishishi, I hurt myself when I was a kid—I think it makes me look badass!" She gave him one of her biggest grins and Law swore his heart stopped for a moment. Her brightness was infectious…intoxicating…addictive. When he looked at her smile he felt his own mouth twitch into one, the feeling strange on his lips.

The professor had begun to pass around the syllabus and for the third time that day Law didn't pay attention—well, to what he _should have been_. Instead, he watched Luffy as she wriggled in her seat beside him, never seeming to stay still for more than a few seconds. She was writing and drawing on the sides of her paper, using large loops and swirls. Ocassionally, she would look up and smile at him, not her usual large one, but a sweet and _shy_ one. Law swore he saw her cheeks darken after she would look away.

Luffy wasn't sure what was going on inside of her stomach. She wasn't hungry-for once—even though her stomach rumbled when she was reminded of meat. Luffy was very much aware of what hunger felt like and this wasn't it. Every time she would look next to her, Law was staring at her, watching her, studying her. She found herself blushing as she thought about why he was looking at her like that. By the time class was over her stomach felt like it was about to wriggle out of her body.

As she gathered her things and placed them inside her bag, Luffy finally turned to look at her classmate. He was smiling, suddenly her heart stopped only for it to begin beating even faster than before. _I told him I like it when he smiled like that…he looks so…so…_ Luffy wasn't sure what word to use, hot? Sexy? Gorgeous? Either way, it made her feel weird inside, but it was a nice weird.

"You've been awfully quiet, Luffy-ya." He smiled as he let out a low laugh which sounded so nice to the still-silent Luffy. Law bent down to whisper close to her ear, "Perhaps I've enchanted you." When he straightened back up, he winked at her and walked out of the auditorium. Luffy was left standing there with her mouth open, thinking about what he had just said. After a few moments she shook her head and smiled, _So, you've enchanted me, huh?_

 **Okay so here is the next chapter! More to come soon!**

 **I am really happy that people liked the first chapter!**

 **Special shout-out to Mannu007 for the review, I immediately finished this to upload and will hopefully add more soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own One Piece or its characters, I only own this story.**

 **EDITED** Hopeless Romantics: Chapter 3

Robin had decided to take a self-defense class, not for any particular reason, but she thought it would be a good idea. She wanted to be able to defend herself since she was a young, attractive female on a large college campus. Nami was also in the class with her but Robin hadn't bothered suggesting it to Luffy since she was already more than capable of protecting herself. The two were talking about how Luffy had stormed off after talking to her brothers. They were giggling about how brave their best friend was, Luffy was their crazy, unpredictable, bundle of energy. Robin and Nami absolutely adored her and hoped they could kick the ass of anyone who tried to hurt her after this class was over.

The professor came into the room, followed by two very familiar heads of hair, one blonde and the other green. The girls looked at one another puzzled, until the professor announced Sanji and Zoro were upperclassmen who would be helping out in the class. The syllabus was handed out to the students, but they were told to look at it in their own time. They were all told to get into pairs and to practice the beginner moves Zoro and Sanji demonstrated.

Sanji hated to admit it but Zoro was his best friend. The damn Marimo had become his go-to guy and wingman. Sure, they were friends in high school, but after they left for college, leaving their other friends behind, they became much closer. Not to mention, they were also roommates and he was forced to put up with him. Regardless, Sanji was grateful to him, they both had changed since high school with the help of the other. He taught Zoro how to cook and had to admit he wasn't half bad—thanks to him, of course. He also helped Zoro with his overall demeanor along with how a gentleman should act and treat a lady. Zoro somehow managed to solve his nosebleed problem and get him to come to his damn senses so he would quit acting so foolish around women.

Sanji and Zoro knew exactly why they were trying to change themselves for the past two years. They did this by taking some girls on dates, and ended up sleeping with a few of them—each. The sole reason being they needed to practice and get the technique down so they could 'woo' their ladies. Zoro had been in love with Robin for years—he still wouldn't admit that he was in love and that it was just a crush—Sanji knew Zoro just didn't realize it himself yet. As for Sanji—he was in love with Nami. He no longer referred to her as 'Nami-swan.' Zoro had placed that in the 'Do Not Say/Do' column on the whiteboard they had in their dorm when they were 'training.' In two years' time, the two had gone through more together than they cared to mention. Sanji thought of Zoro as a brother and knew the feeling was mutual.

The two were standing at the front of the class watching the students as they practiced. Their eyes wandered around the room, not lingering on two certain girls to their far right. "You're lucky I can walk you to class, Marimo, this way you won't get lost."

Normally, Zoro would've come back with an insult but instead he just grinned while he rolled his eyes then stated, "You're right, Curly. So anyway," he waved his arm dismissing the topic, "How much more do you hate Trafalgar Law after what happened at lunch?"

Sanji groaned as he tipped his head back and closed his eyes in frustration. "All I can say is that we got real damn lucky he was only interested in Luffy. Although," he opened his eyes and turned to face Zoro, "Law doesn't usually walk up to girls."

"Well, there's always Ace and Sabo." Zoro stated with a hard voice, and Sanji knew exactly what he meant.

The professor was telling them to demonstrate the next few exercises to practice. This type of stuff was pathetic compared to the kind of fighting they usually did. They easily demonstrated several more exercises, both switching roles as the attacker and defender.

Nami had her eyes fixed on Zoro and Sanji from the moment they entered the classroom, watching as they spoke to one another, seeing they were both annoyed. When they began to demonstrate in front of the class, she noticed they had gained muscle since she last saw them before they left for college. Zoro was a little _too_ muscular in her opinion, however she found her eyes slowly taking in Sanji. _Has he always looked like that?_ Nami ended up staring at his ass while he leaned forward to take down Zoro.

"Enjoying the view?" Robin giggled beside her, Nami rolled her eyes then muttered for her to shut up.

Robin had noticed Nami staring at Sanji's ass when he bent over, the girl even had her damn mouth hanging open. However, she knew she wasn't one to talk since she also had been staring. Zoro was always working out and training in high school, but she hadn't seen him for two years. Robin couldn't help but notice how much taller Zoro was, how much broader his shoulders were, the thickness of his muscular body. She clearly could see how all his training was _really_ paying off.

Zoro was wearing a navy blue fitted tee, Robin could clearly see the outline of his muscles under the tight fabric as she checked-out his body. When her eyes made their way up to his face she saw gray eyes looking back at her and he flashed her a toothy grin. Robin's eyes were locked on Zoro's as his gaze moved lower down her body. She watched as he paused and licked his lips when he reached her cleavage before continuing. As Zoro's eyes wandered lower, he bit down on his lower lip, then released them and moved his lips as if he were going to whistle. When he returned his gaze to her face, Zoro's eyebrow was raised and a seductive grin lingered on his lips.

Zoro knew he pulled it off when he saw Robin's cheeks turn red and her mouth drop open before quickly turning away. He smirked at himself, he had practiced that so many times on so many girls, never really interested in anything other than getting the practice for when he would see Robin again. After seeing her flustered reaction, he knew it was worth gaining some experience before trying to make her his.

Sanji let out a low whistle, "Damn Marimo, you weren't holding back!" Sanji's hand clapped Zoro on his back.

He silently began to worry he may have laid it on too thick. Zoro casually scanned the room as the students practiced the new exercises he and Sanji had demonstrated. When his eyes found the familiar orange and raven hair, he saw the two girls had been whispering to one another. The two girls looked in his direction, but he only was only looking at sky-blue ones.

She had changed into a sports bra and yoga pants for the class, so when Zoro had checked her out, nothing was left to the imagination—except for what she looked like completely naked, of course. His heart was pounding in his chest, his eyes stayed fixated on Robin's as he moved his hands to the bottom of his shirt to be swiftly removed while he flexed his abs and pecs. After bringing it past his head, he smirked at Robin and winked before turning back to watch the other students—who didn't appear to notice what he did.

Robin's eyes went wide, _Fuck…since when does Zoro act or look like that?!_ She turned to her orange-haired friend, "You saw that right?"

Nami nodded in response, her brown eyes were full of shock.

She looked back at the two guys they had known since childhood, they still looked like they did as kids, but Robin couldn't deny the fact that they were no longer the boys they grew up with. They both seemed so different than what she remembered from their high school days. Not only did they now have tall, muscular figures, but the way they behaved was not what she had been expecting. Robin remembered them getting into stupid arguments all the time and fighting with each other without showing mercy. Now as she watched them they were calmly talking to one another, laughing and smiling, with the occasional shove.

Instead of staring in bewilderment, her eyes went to Zoro's bare chest as he stood with his hands on his hips. She felt her mouth go dry as she gazed at his now bare, broad shoulders, down to his bulging pectorals, before eying the outline of his eight-pack. Robin let out her breath when her eyes fell to his gym shorts, it looked like he had some tight-fitting underwear on underneath. After blinking several times, she turneded back to Nami and suggested they try some of the exercises, trying to hide her uneasiness with a weak laugh.

Nami was thinking about what she had just witnessed between Robin and Zoro. She didn't think Zoro was ever interested in girls, but he definitely had just _hard-core_ checked-out her best friend then took his shirt off for her. Although she wasn't interested in Zoro in that way, Nami had to admit he looked pretty damn sexy as he did it. _I wonder what Robin thinks of him?_ She knew Robin was typically interested in guys who were intelligent and charming, but Nami didn't necessarily think Zoro was either of those things. He was much more abrasive and disinterested in most things appealing to her friend. However, she had noticed a few changes about him in the little time she spent around him during the day.

In fact, Nami had noticed both of her older friends had changed since high school. Most noticeable was the way they now acted around each other. It was strange seeing the two behaving like best friends rather than constantly getting into arguments and fighting. Instead, Nami saw the two were laughing with one another, joking around, and smiling. She found herself looking at Sanji's lips as they curled into a grin at what Zoro must have said and his eyes locked with hers. Instead of turning into some strange noodle-person and dance his way over to her while his eyes turned into hearts, Sanji just lifted his hand and gave her a small wave. Nami furrowed her eyebrows, puzzled at his behavior, but waved back nonetheless.

Class was now ending and the students were making their way out of the room. Sanji was talking to Zoro while the Marimo put his shirt back on about how he thought he had really laid it on thick. _The damn Marimo is jumping right in…_ Part of him envied how Zoro could do that, but he knew that strategy wasn't going to work on Nami. Sanji needed to take his time to show her he had changed for the better and she was the only woman he would go the extra mile for.

"Why didn't either of you tell us you were helping out in this class?" Sanji recognized that voice, it was Nami. He turned to look at the woman and her fiery orange hair, her brown eyes piercing at him with an accusing glare.

Sanji smirked, "Sorry Nami, you two never mentioned you were taking it and we didn't think to mention it." He closed his eyes, smiling as he waved his hand dismissively before looking behind her at Robin, who was eyeing Zoro.

He turned to the green-haired man, who had pulled out his phone and was looking at something on it. "We've got practice in twenty minutes, we could walk with you to the dorms if you're heading that way."

The girls glanced at one another, probably questioning Zoro's sense of direction, but they all exchanged looks of agreement before they began to walk out of the now-empty classroom. As Sanji walked he found himself beside Nami, who was looking up at him out of the corner of her eye. He chuckled softly turning to face her and holding his arm out, "Can I carry your bag for you, Nami?"

She turned and blinked at the blonde, he looked so handsome as he smiled at her questioningly. Nami was a little thrown off by his sudden charm, "Ummm, sure…," she took her bag off her shoulders, "Here." Nami watched as Sanji slipped an arm through the strap to her white and pink backpack. It was obvious the bag wasn't his and she wondered why he would allow himself to be seen carrying a woman's bag. He was always flirting with every beautiful woman he would see—certainly they wouldn't be pleased to see him carrying another woman's backpack.

Nami and Robin were done with their classes for the day and eager to head back to their dorm they shared with Luffy. The four walked in comfortable silence as they made their way down the sidewalk to the girls' building. Nami was the first to speak, "Where do the two of you live? Who are your roommates?"

Zoro and Sanji glanced at one another, "We live in one of the off-campus apartments," Zoro responded, "It's just the two of us who live there, but Brook and Franky share a place there and so do Ace and Sabo."

"WAIT, YOU TWO LIVE TOGETHER?!" Nami screeched.

Sanji laughed while Zoro flinched at the sound. "We get along much better than we did in high school," Sanji knew exactly why she reacted the way she did.

"Yeah, I noticed," Robin finally spoke as she eyed the two men she had only ever known to fight with each other.

"What happened between you two exactly? Are you two dating or something?" Nami asked exasperatedly.

If Sanji and Zoro had been eating or drinking anything, they surely would have choked. They glared at one another with horror in their faces, they did _not_ want Nami and Robin to think they were gay! In unison the two shouted, "NO WAY IN HELL!"

Now the girls glanced at one another and burst into a fit of laughter. After Nami stifled her laugher she commented, "Now that's more like how I remember you two!"

"You'd be surprised by how much can change in a couple of years." Sanji was staring into Nami's brown eyes as he spoke with a serious tone, they had arrived at their building. Sanji helped Nami put her backpack on her shoulders, his fingers gently grazing the skin on her neck. He stepped away and smiled at her, "See you later, Nami."

As the two men walked away, Nami stared at the blonde's back with confusion and irritation written on her face.

 **AN: Hello again! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I will be adding more soon!**

 **When I started writing this story I wasn't sure where it was headed, but I have a pretty good idea what things I will be adding to what I've already written. That being said, I have a few chapters already written but not all of them are ready to be published yet since I want to add them later on in the story.**

 **Anyway, please be patient, I promise there is more to come! As always please let me know what you think in the reviews or send me a PM!**

 **xoxoLadyLiberal**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own One Piece or its characters, I only own this story.**

 **WARNING: This chapter contains a masturbation scene**

 **EDITED** Hopeless Romantics: Chapter 4

Sabo was with his brother, Ace, on their way to practice for fight team. He could see the eagerness in his brother's freckled face and dark eyes, just aching to get to practice. Sabo was excited, sure—but Ace was a lit fuse waiting to go off.

It was all because of their little sister, Luffy. The brothers had been dreading the day, knowing the girl's infectious smile and irresistible charm were sure to attract the attention of guys who would be interested in dating, or even worse—sleeping with—their sweet and innocent little sister. They had been looking out for her since they were kids, playing and fighting together, camping and hunting in the forest, messing with anyone or anything that tried to mess with her. When they left for college three years before their sister, they entrusted her closest friends with the task of keeping away the men who had crushes on her. Now she was at college with them, it was their duty as her older brothers to protect her once again.

Ace had barely sat through his last class, he was itching to get a piece of that damn Trafalgar Law. He had watched from another table in the cafeteria as Luffy took the guy's phone, probably giving him her number, not knowing he was only interested in taking her back to his bedroom. His blood boiled at the very thought of a guy putting their hands on his little sister and Trafalgar had one of the worst reputations around.

Law was already in the designated fight team room on campus, it was rather large with gray padding all around the room on the floor and walls. As he leaned against a wall, Law surveyed the room recognizing most of the people there and the ones that continued to arrive. There was Drake, Killer, Hawkins, Apoo, and Kidd arguing with each other in one group, in another there was Bellamy, Dellinger, Pica, Buffalo, and Gladius. He saw Zoro and Sanji enter the room, then two men named Marco and Thatch, before he saw the brothers Sabo and Ace.

Almost immediately Ace noticed him and began to walk in Law's direction, pointing an accusing finger, "Hey, Trafalgar! I've got business with you!"

Law stood up from the floor as the younger man approached, his voice and expression giving noting away, "Ace-ya, what's this business we've got?"

With a scowl, Ace spat, "Luffy! She's _my_ little sister and she certainly doesn't need to be talking to _guys like_ _you_!"

"Luffy-ya is a big girl, I think she can make her own decisions."

That only seemed to piss Ace off further, but before he could say anything Sabo—who was standing off to the side—quickly butted in, "What Ace is trying to say, Law, is that you better not be getting any ideas about there being a _you_ and Luffy." His voice was calm and collected, much different than Ace's hot-headed shouting.

Keeping his face expressionless, Law responded, "We're friends, she said so herself." Even though it stung—it was true—Luffy had told Law they were friends and even though he had managed to talk to her again when they sat together in his last class he didn't expect there to be anything more to their relationship. However, there was a small part of him that wished things could be different.

Sabo studied Law's face which gave nothing away, but his eyes seemed to be sincere, so he nodded curtly, "If that's what you say, I'll hold you to it."

Ace wasn't satisfied, when he spoke again, his voice was laced with venom, "If I find out you try _anything_ , we both know where to find you." He snarled at Law and glared at him with a fire dancing in his eyes.

Law wasn't as shaken from the obvious threat as much as he could obviously tell Ace would have liked, but he nodded at them and waved his hand, dismissively. He wasn't in the mood to get into a _real_ fight about anything.

The fight team was a group of guys around campus who wanted a way to unwind from the stress of college. They did exactly as their name suggests—they would fight. Everyone there was strong and they rarely had anyone come out with any serious injuries. No one really had any serious issues with one another, so they wouldn't go nuts on them and lose control. They mostly would get into pairs and do sparring for an hour or two each day. Occasionally they would have matches to see who the strongest were. There were no weapons allowed, they could only use their limbs to fight each other.

That's exactly what happened for the next hour and a half, the men spilt into pairs for sparring sessions lasting ten minutes, had a five-minute break before switching partners and having another ten-minute-long sparring session. By the time they decided to call it for the day, they were all exhausted and ready to shower.

There was a locker room attached to the room they used, it was equipped with a few rows of lockers and an open shower that could fit over thirty people. There were several columns in the shower that each had four shower-heads and a shelf wrapped around them for placing soap and shampoo.

Within a few minutes there were nearly twenty naked men showering together. Ace, Sabo, Sanji, and Zoro were showering at the same column. Sanji had shared his shampoo and body wash with the others, who all forgot to bring some for their lockers.

"So Zoro, Sanji, have you made any progress on the first day with your chicks?" Ace was asking as he rubbed the borrowed shampoo in his shoulder-length, black hair.

"The Marimo sure made his interest known," Sanji rolled his eyes before turning to rinse the shampoo from his blonde locks.

Zoro grinned as he remembered the curves of Robin's body, her luscious cleavage, her thin waist, and finally her delicious round ass. Before he realized what a mistake it had been to reminisce about her body, he felt his dick begin to harden.

Sabo had noticed Zoro's half-hard dick, and began to chuckle to himself before commenting, "Well when _she_ sees _that_ ," his head motioning to Zoro's crotch, "She will _reeeaaally_ know he's interested." Then he burst into laughter as he saw the green-haired man blush and turn away from Sabo's wandering eyes.

After finishing his shower, Zoro walked to his locker and grabbed a towel to dry himself off. _Fuck, I can't believe I was starting to get hard in a shower filled with those guys, but damn…Robin just looked so much more…mature._ He quickly got dressed and left the locker room, not bothering to wait for Sanji since he was going to be leaving for work at his dad's restaurant. Luckily, Zoro memorized his way around the campus and was easily able to find his way back to the apartment he shared with Sanji. (Little did he know he actually had gotten turned around several times on his way home.)

Zoro dumped his backpack onto the sofa and walked to the kitchen, opening the refrigerator to grab a bottle of beer. After opening the bottle, he walked back to the living room and plopped down next to his backpack on the couch. He took a long drink before setting his beer on the coffee table in front of him and used the remote to turn on the television. He began to flick through the channels, not sure what he wanted to watch—or even if he wanted to watch anything at all—before stopping on a rerun of the movie _TITANIC._

It was the scene where Jack and Rose are hiding in the car in the cargo hold, he watched as they embraced one another and kissed. Quickly snapping out of a trance, Zoro turned the television off and stood up from the couch, not even bothering to grab the half-drunk beer before walking to his bedroom.

He quickly stripped out of his clothes and sat on the edge of his bed. Zoro reached over to his bedside table and pumped some lotion into his palm before wrapping his calloused hand around his fully-erect cock. Zoro closed his eyes and once again began to remember the way Robin's body had developed since he saw her two years ago. He was stroking his thick shaft, imagining it was Robin who was touching him instead of himself, he knew her small, soft hands would feel so much better.

Zoro imagined Robin being naked in his room with him, the two of them in a passionate embrace, he would pick her body up and bring her over to his bed. After laying her down and kissing across her body, he would tease her breasts with his fingers and teeth before moving lower down to her navel and finally between her legs. He wanted to be able to taste her, to devour her with his tongue before feeling her wetness around him.

When he came into his palm, Zoro stood up and walked out to the hallway, into the bathroom to clean himself up. After going back to his room and changing into a new outfit, he checked his phone and smiled when he saw a new message from Robin.

 **I couldn't help but notice you haven't stopped training like a beast ;)**

Zoro couldn't contain the grin that broke out on his face and felt his cock twitch.

 **Well, I couldn't help but notice how you've only gotten more beautiful.**

He pocketed his phone and walked into the living room to once again make himself comfortable on the couch. This time he turned on the gaming console to play the latest Call of Duty game to pass the time.

 **AN: Thanks for reading! I've been trying to upload as fast as I can finish writing, which is pretty quickly at the moment.**

 **Please leave me a review or PM and let me know what you think of the story so far! I promise there will be more Law and Luffy coming up!**

 **xoxoLadyLiberal**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own One Piece or its characters, I only own this story.**

 **EDITED** Hopeless Romantics: Chapter 5

Law was back in his apartment, trying to figure out what to do with himself—he couldn't get Luffy out of his mind. He already picked up his dirty clothes and put them in the laundry, he also threw away all the garbage and recycling that was laying around. For a moment he wished he didn't eat out all the time so he would have dishes he could wash, _what am I thinking? I hate washing the dishes._

It was nearly three—he wanted to text Luffy, to talk to her again. Law was reminded of the conversation he had with Ace and Sabo earlier, he didn't want to come on too strong and have them come after him. He normally wouldn't have given a shit whether the brothers liked him or not, but he didn't want them to prevent him from talking to Luffy. Even though the girl said they were friends—and he was happy just from hearing that—he felt this ache in his chest and wished more than anything they could be something more…

Suddenly—he heard his phone go off. Law went to his bedroom and picked up his phone, removing it from his nightstand after unplugging it from the charging cord. He had a new text and couldn't help the grin he got when he saw it was from Luffy.

 **Hey, Traffy! Whatcha up to?**

 **I've been cleaning my apartment, what about you?**

 **That sounds boring, I am bored too, Nami and Robin won't stop talking about Zoro and Sanji.**

 **Oh, want to meet up somewhere?**

 **XD YES!**

 **Meet me at the coffee shop on campus in twenty minutes?**

 **Okay! See you there, Traffy!**

Law wasn't sure why he suggested they meet up, but he really wanted to see her—plus, Luffy said she was bored. He switched his clothes over to the dryer and changed into a navy-blue t-shirt, exposing the tattoos on his arms.

After leaving his apartment and making the short walk to campus, Law entered the building with the campus coffee shop. Rounding the corner, he noticed she wasn't there yet and decided to order them both a drink. He was making his way to a small table when Luffy came into view, she immediately spotted him and began to walk in his direction.

"Hey, Traffy," she wore that bright smile Law was so mesmerized by.

"Hey, Luffy-ya. I got you a coffee, consider it repayment from this morning." He was smiling at the girl as they sat down at the table.

"Shishishishi, thanks but I'd rather you gave me some meat instead!"

Law practically choked on his coffee as she spoke, he somehow managed to swallow the hot fluid instead of spitting it out from from Luffy's crude comment. "Well, I guess I'll remember that for next time," he smirked to himself.

"Shishishishi, so Traffy, I didn't get to ask you what you asked me earlier." He looked at her with a slightly puzzled expression before she asked, "So, how old are you? What's your favorite color? And—what's your favorite food?"

Law looked at the girl as she grinned ear to ear, eagerly waiting for his answer, "I'm twenty-six, my favorite color is black, and my favorite foods are onigiri and fried fish."

"Woooow, you're old!"

He scoffed, "I'm not that old."

She pouted, "And black doesn't count as a color!"

Rolling his eyes, Law defended his choice, "Sure it is, black contains all colors."

"Huuuuuh?" Luffy just stared blankly at Law, picking her nose with her pinky finger and flicked a booger off, "I don't get it."

Law was confused by this girl. Luffy was not only unlike any woman but anyone he had ever met. She didn't really act very lady-like—ever, she didn't seem to have a clue about much of anything, to be honest. Everything about Luffy was oddly endearing, she seemed like the sweetest and most innocent creature on the planet, like a child. After staring blankly at her, Law asked, "What are you going to school for, Luffy-ya?

"I want to be a kindergarten teacher!" Her brown eyes were shining with her large grin, "I really like little kids, they are _sooo_ much fun!"

Law understood why that career might appeal to the girl, considering she acted a lot like a child herself and was probably good with them. Law never thought about kids much unless they were being noisy around him and he certainly never thinks about having any of his own.

"Do you like kids, Traffy?" When Law looked back at Luffy she had an expectant look in her eyes, _Luffy-ya will be sad if I say no.._.

Not wanting to see the girl frown, he quickly replied, "Sure, they are cute," _just like you._ He watched as her smile grew then turned away so she couldn't see his blush. _Thank god Penguin and Shachi aren't around to hear me say that._

Luffy was beaming at him, "What are you going to school for, Traffy?"

"I'm studying medicine, after this year I will be a licensed surgeon."

She stared back at him with disbelief, "Whaaaaat? You're gonna be a surgeon—like cut people open and stuff?"

Law chuckled at her child-like wonder, "Yes, that's what a surgeon does."

"So, you are gonna save people's lives?"

He let out a soft breath and smiled gently, "That's the idea."

Luffy was so shocked and in awe she fell silent, lost in thought and drank her coffee. _Traffy is going to save lives, he must be very smart to be a surgeon. He has such a nice smile, I wish he would smile more. I wish he would laugh more, too. I like his laugh, maybe I should try to make him laugh more..._ "Hey, Traffy, knock knock."

His eyes narrowed at her as he asked with a straight face, "Who's there?"

"Cow says."

Law sighed, "Cow says who?"

"No, cow says ' _mooooo,_ '" Luffy 'mooed' like a cow and began to laugh at her own joke.

Watching with tears in her eyes as Law's face broke into a smile and a small chuckle passed through his lips before he began to slowly shake his head at Luffy, his smile never leaving his face. "You sure are proud of yourself, aren't you, Luffy-ya?"

"Of course, I am! Shishishishi, I made _you_ laugh, didn't I?"

He scoffed, "Barely."

She opened her mouth in shock, "Hey, that's not a nice thing to say! My jokes are funny!" She stuck her tongue out at him, closing her eyes as she did so.

"Tell me another, then," there was the smallest trace of a smile on his lips.

"Okay, fine," she thought for a moment, "What do a women and a bar have in common?" Luffy watched him think before he shrugged, "Liquor in the front, poker in the back."

Law thought for a moment before realization hit him, his mouth dropped open at the girl's perverted joke. He blushed and bit his lip, but he couldn't contain his laughter, _Luffy-ya has a dirty mind! I can't believe she would tell such a crude joke—let alone understand one._ When his laughter subsided, he asked the smiling girl, "Where did you learn a joke like that, Luffy-ya?"

"Shishishishi," Luffy looked pleased with herself, "My brothers told me that once."

At the mention of her brothers, Law remembered the encounter he had with them earlier in the day, "Ahhh, yes, Ace-ya and Sabo-ya."

Luffy's eyes snapped to his, she looked worried, "Oh no—they said something to you. Didn't they?"

Her expression and tone of voice startled Law, instead of brushing it off and telling Luffy it was nothing, he was honest with her, "They wanted me to stay away from you."

The corners of her mouth turned down and her gaze left his, "They have always been so over-protective of me. I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize, Luffy-ya." He thought the brothers' confrontation was annoying, but he didn't blame Luffy for her brothers' behavior. In fact, Law had this desire to keep this girl safe as well, "They are just trying to look out for you."

Law heard Luffy scoff, "Whatever—they can't tell me who I can and can't be friends with," her eyes met his and he could see the emotion they held. Her brown eyes had a fierce hold his, Law could see just how much her brothers' behavior bothered her.

"Listen, Luffy-ya," he reached across the table and grabbed her small hand in his tattooed one, as he gazed into hr brown eyes he knew she felt the same electricity between them. "I don't care about Ace-ya and Sabo-ya, they don't get to decide our relationship. This is between you and me, and if you want to be friends, then we're friends." Law had never made such a desperate move on a girl, but this was only about being her friend. He was ready to do just about anything to see her smile again and that was the only thing he could think of to say. What he found most surprising about his pathetic attempt to get closer to this girl was he knew he meant every word.

Luffy was beaming at Law, "Do you really mean it, Traffy?"

Law smiled at the girl in front of him and felt like he was looking at the sun, "Of course I mean it, Luffy-ya. Your brothers can't stop us from being friends." He shot her a cocky grin, "And if they try I will just have to beat 'em up."

"Shishishishi, I don't think you could beat them up."

His ego was hurt, Law needed to mend it somehow. In his defense he spoke in a soft, stern voice, "They don't call me the 'Surgeon of Death' for nothing, Luffy-ya."

He watched her blink at him before she spoke, "That's pretty scary, Traffy. You shouldn't kill people if you're a surgeon, ya know." Luffy's tone was more scolding than anything, Law wished he would've had a different effect on her.

Law finished his coffee and placed the emptied cup onto the table, before he could respond her phone began to go off and she pulled it from her back pocket.

When Luffy looked her phone, she saw a new text message from Nami.

 **Robin and I decided to eat at the _Baratie_ for dinner, want to come? I won't pay for you.**

"Hey, Traffy?" She turned to him and asked, "Want to go to dinner with me, Nami, and Robin at the _Baratie_?" Before he had time to respond she quickly added, "But you have to pay for me, 'cause I don't have any money," she ended with a huge smile that caused her eyes to close.

Law was grateful Luffy was unable to see through her grin as he couldn't stop the huge blush that crept onto his face. _Luffy-ya is inviting me to dinner…and I'll be paying—it's like a date!_ Law quickly composed himself and said, "Yeah, sure, I'd love to." _Geez, what am I saying…_

Luffy opened her eyes but still had a huge grin on her face. She picked up her coffee cup, quickly finishing it off before taking Law's from the table. Happily skipping to the garbage, Luffy thre them away before typing out a text to Nami. When she walked back to the table she grabbed Law's hand and began to lead him out of the building and toward's their destination. The text she sent Nami?

 **Yeah, I'll meet you there! Don't worry, Traffy said he will pay for me! :)**

 **AN: Hello everyone! Thank you for reading! I hope you liked this chapter, I literally wrote it in the past two hours and it's currently 4am. Sooo, I didn't really look over it to proofread, sorry if there are any really weird parts that don't make sense. Anyway, I will try to get the next chapter out ASAP!**

 **xoxoLadyLiberal**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own One Piece or its characters, I only own this story.**

 **EDITED** Hopeless Romantics: Chapter 6

Zoro was leaving the taxi that had taken him to the _Baratie_. As he walked up to the building he spotted long, raven hair beside orange ones. "Robin! Nami!" Zoro shouted and waved, getting the girls' attention as he approached, "What're you two doing here?"

Robin was shocked to see a head of green hair walking towards them, "Zoro!" She began to smile, "We are getting dinner—what else?" She noticed a faint blush on his cheeks and he wasn't looking her in the eye.

"Join us Zoro! Luffy is apparently bringing Law!" Nami's eyes were wide with excitement as she stood beside them.

"Sure, I was going to eat here anyway." He made eye contact with the orange haired girl, "I always get dinner here when Sanji is working."

Nami's eyes lit up at the mention of the blonde, "Sanji's working? Do you think that means I will get free food?!"

Robin giggled at her friend, "Only one way to kind out." When she finally caught Zoro's pale gray eyes, he quickly turned away. _What's with him? Why does he look so nervous, or is he on edge?_

The three of them walked through the doors of the restaurant, the hostess was a girl wearing red glasses and had her black hair tied in a bun atop her head. She blushed when she saw them enter and Robin saw the girl unbutton her blouse, exposing an excessive amount of her breasts.

"H-hey Zoro!" She smiled at him and asked, "How many are in your party?"

"Five, two more are on the way," Robin spoke with a tight smile at the hostess.

The girl with the glasses snapped her head in Robin's direction, "Right this way."

Robin looked down at the girl's nametag, _Tashigi._ She followed behind the girl as did the two with her. They were lead to a large booth and Robin sat across from Nami.

Zoro sat beside her and Robin noticed that as Tashigi told them their waiter would be right out, the girl's eyes were only on Zoro. Robin didn't like the way the girl hesitated to leave their table and head back to the front, she felt like there was a familiarity between the two and she wasn't the only one who noticed.

"Who's she Zoro? She looked like she was expecting you to say something to her," Nami's voice was curious and her tone let him know it wasn't an option to stay silent.

He rolled his eyes, "Like I said, I come here every day Sanji works. Her name is Tashigi—she usually is the one to seat me."

Robin thought his explanation made sense, but she couldn't help but wonder if there was something more to their relationship since Tashigi had showed off her cleavage and obviously was pushing her chest together when she spoke to them at the table.

Suddenly Luffy appeared at the table with Law in tow, everyone noticed the two were holding hands. Zoro raised an eyebrow and noticed there was something odd about the way Law was looking at his childhood friend. Robin and Nami shot each other a glance and smiled before returning their gaze on their adoreable friend with such a menacing man following her like a lost puppy.

"Hey guys! Zoro! Nice of you to join us!" She sat in the booth beside Nami. Luffy patted the bench and grinned, "Come here, Traffy! You can sit next to me!"

Law blushed slightly as he listened to the small girl and sat beside her. He could feel his bare arm brush against hers and felt that same electricity between them. She was smiling at him that beautiful smile when he glanced down at her to his right side. It took every ounce of his self-control to keep himself calm and act as if being in such a close proximity to her wasn't causing him a great deal of pain.

Across the table, Robin giggled softly, _Law-san looks quite smitten with Luffy. I wonder if she even knows why he is looking at her like that…_

Zoro heard a gentle sigh come from the woman to his left. He glanced to the side and smiled as he saw Robin toss her long, black hair over her shoulder. _So…gorgeous…_ her sky-blue eye turned to him. He faught his instinct to look away and instead kept his expression calm, giving nothing away.

"Eh-hem!" Nami loudly and exaggeratedly cleared her throat, causing four sets of eyes to snap in her direction. "Why don't we all take a look at the menu," she spoke through gritted teeth, making a threat without needing to outright say it.

"Right!" They all picked up their menus and began to look them over, in fright. Nami rolled her eyes in annoyance, _I feel like such a fifth wheel right now…_

Meanwhile, Sanji looked at the clock in the kitchen, _it's about time for the Marimo to be arriving for his dinner.._. He walked out into the dining room and spotted his green-haired best friend along with four others, _Nami…_ Approaching the table, he gracefully announced his presence, "Welcome to the _Baratie_ , my name is Sanji and I will not only be your waiter, but your chef for the evening as well." He glanced at each of them, but smiled and lingered on Nami, noticing her brown eyes sparkling before adding, "Can I get you anything to drink besides water?"

"Sanji, I want meat!" Everyone's eyes darted to the raven-haired girl wearing a straw hat. Luffy was looking at Sanji with a pout.

"Luffy-ya," he gently touched her hand which caught her attention, "Sanji-ya asked what you wanted to drink." Law was smirking at her, _you must feel it too…that electricity. I can see it in your eyes_.

Tearing her eyes away from Law, but keeping her hand still underneath his, Luffy answered Sanji's previous question, "I'll have a Coke, but I still want meat!"

"I'll also have a Coke," Law turned to Sanji and smiled as he patted Luffy's hand.

"I'd like a lemonade, please," Nami softly spoke.

"Me too," said Robin.

Zoro just looked at Sanji, as if questioning if he really had to tell him what he wanted since the blonde already knew before saying, "Just water."

Sanji nodded, "Okay, I'll be right back with your drinks." As he turned back around towards the kitchen he began to mentally prepare himself for the large feast he would surely be cooking up for the five of them, but mostly just for Luffy. Sanji was well-aware of the small girl's appetite, he knew she could eat twice as much as the other four combined.

Zoro was feeling very conflicted since he would be eating beside the woman he had jerked off to only a couple hours earlier. He could feel her eyes on him as he sat beside her, and when he finally got the nerve to turn in her direction, he could clearly see the questioning look her eyes held. He asked, "What?"

"Do you have a _thing_ with her," she waved her hand towards the front of the restaurant, "Tashigi?"

He scoffed and rolled his eyes at her ridiculous question, "She wishes."

"Why don't you?" He heard the cold tone in her voice and turned back to look at her face. Robin was looking at the menu with her lips in a thin line.

"Not interested."

Law was trying to ignore Zoro and Robin across from him, it was obvious she was jealous of whatever girl she was mentioning. _Roronoa-ya can't be that dense…he's obviously close with her. Probably has a 'thing' for Robin-ya._

He expelled those thoughts, there was no need to trouble himself with other people's relationships. Law was happy he was in no shortage of cash since Luffy thought everything sounded good. "Luffy-ya, you can't get everything on the menu, you can try them later," he remembered how much food the girl had eaten at lunchtime, so he didn't think she could be _that_ hungry.

" _Traaaaaffyyyyyyyyy_ ," she whined, "I'm huuuungry, practically _starving_ , do you want me to _starve_?!" She looked at him with wide, pouting eyes.

"Okay, fine!" Law huffed out a breath in defeat and turned his head, "Order whatever you want!" He couldn't handle her looking at him like that.

She beamed at him, smiling and began to drool. Law thought she looked absolutely adorable, yet ridiculous at the same time, or was it just ridiculous?

Sanji returned with their drinks, placing them on the table asking, "Have you decided what you'd like to order?"

"Yes, I would like one of everything, please." Luffy grinned at Sanji, who stared at her blankly because honestly, he wasn't even surprised. He nodded and waited for the next person to order.

Law turned to the girl beside him, slightly shocked she actually ordered _everything_. When he caught her eye and was returned with one of her dazzling smiles his heart stopped. A dark blush crept onto his face, Law couldn't look away as he placed his own order, "I'll have the onigiri with fried fish, please."

Once again, Nami was the one to clear her throat, then spoke to Sanji, "Could I have the orange-glazed chicken, with a Caesar salad, please?"

"Of course, Nami, I'll make it extra special for you," Sanji winked at her with a smirk on his lips, catching her blush before turning to Robin.

"I'll have a BLT and a side salad with ranch, please."

He nodded, "The Marimo wants his usual," Sanji shot a toothy-grin at his green-haired friend before turning to begin cooking four meals and Luffy's feast.

Nami couldn't help but blush at what Sanji had said, _I'll make it extra special for you…then he winked at me! Sanji…winked…At ME! Why do I feel so weird right now? It's just Sanji, he's always saying things like that…but why didn't he say anything to Robin or Luffy? I've NEVER seen him wink before…his eyes usually turn into hearts…_ She shook her head and dismissed her thoughts as she took a long sip of lemonade through her straw, which was delicious.

Luffy was so excited for her food, after Sanji went back to the kitchen she grabbed Law's arm and smiled, "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! Ace and Sabo _never_ let me order whatever I want!"

He smiled fondly at her, but questioned, "Are you sure you'll be able to eat it all, Luffy-ya?"

"Oh, she'll eat it all," Zoro cut-in and spoke matter-of-factly.

"Luffy's stomach is a bottomless pit," Nami began to chime in, "That's why I never _dare_ to offer to pay for her food."

Robin began to giggle, "It's true! Luffy never has any money because she spends it all on food!"

Luffy didn't understand what was so funny, "Why're you laughing? I can't help that I need to eat," she was pouting at her friends.

Law wasn't sure what he could do to make the girl stop pouting, but he wanted to do _something_. He placed his hand on her shoulder, feeling the electicity between them, "Don't worry, Luffy-ya, you can eat as much as you like—I'll pay for everything."

She ended up smiling right away, and Law felt himself let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding in. "Thanks, Traffy, you're the best!"

His cheeks felt like they were on fire, Law was blushing so hard, _she said I'm the best_. He knew it was just something people say, but hearing Luffy say it about him made his heart skip.

Zoro watched as Law was clearly being affected by Luffy's innocent charm, he knew Ace and Sabo had talked to him already—he knew Law had been warned. What he didn't understand was why he was still talking to Luffy, her brothers' threats were not to be taken lightly and he wondered if Law had a death wish. It was obvious Law was attracted to Luffy, but what Zoro found most alarming was seeing his friend hug the guy's arm and lean against him.

Luffy let go of Law's arm, but tangled her fingers with his and let them fall on his lap. _This girl is driving me fucking crazy…_

Sanji appeared, surprisingly quickly with their food, placing Zoro, Robin, Nami, and Law's plates in front of them first. He then placed five plates of food for Luffy down and left another five on the empty table beside them. Everything looked delicious, as expected, and everyone began to eat their food.

"Wooooow, Sanji's cooking has only gotten better!" Luffy had somehow already finished her first two dishes, "I -on't wemember it -asting this -elicious!"

Law watched in amazement as Luffy practically inhaled her food, more fascinated than disgusted that such a small girl could eat so much, so quickly. He smiled as he ate his own food, which was indeed delicious, just as Luffy had said.

When Nami looked down at her plate, she couldn't help but feel excited to taste the beautifully arranged dish. Her first bite was better than she could've ever expected, the chicken was juicy and the orange flavor was sweet on her tongue, the flavors danced on her palate and she eagerly took a bite of her salad. The lettuce was crunchy and fresh, there was the perfect amount of Caesar dressing and parmesan cheese. Nami happily ate her dinner, smiling to herself as she thought of Sanji making it 'special' for her.

Robin was eating her salad first, chewing her first few bites as she turned to see what Zoro had gotten. He had a large bowl of white rice with a large pile of cubed vegetables and meat that looked like it had come from a stew of some kind.

Zoro began to eat his food and felt Robin staring at him, once again. He smirked, without turning to look at her, he asked, "Did you not get a good enough look earlier?"

Robin contently smiled at Zoro and continued to eat her food, she kept her eyes on him until he began to blush. She chuckled, knowing she had won and after turning away, she continued to eat.

Before the ten plates of food were all finished by Luffy, Sanji had returned from the kitchen with ten more and refills for the five of them. They continued to eat mostly in silence, with only Luffy's exclamations of how yummy the food was being heard.

Everyone was enjoying the food prepared by Sanji, but he really did take special care while making Nami's. The blonde cook wanted to treat her differently from everyone else—he wanted to treat her better, and that meant he also had to treat the food he made for her the same way.

When Sanji came from the kitchen once more with another ten plates, everyone was nearly finished with their food, while Luffy was eagerly waiting to eat her twenty-first plate. "I hope you all enjoyed your dinner," he smiled at his friends but once again lingered on Nami.

"Oi, Sanji, come cook for me all the time!" Luffy suggested eagerly while stuffing her face with more food.

Sanji continued to smile at them, but didn't bother to take Luffy up on her offer like he would've in the past and Nami noticed. "The food was delicious, Sanji-kun, thank you. Would you please bring us our bills?" Nami smiled at the man, grateful for the delicious food she had just eaten.

"Certainly, I'll bring them right away," then he walked off.

Law chuckled, "I'm not sure I want to see how much the bill is going to be after feeding you, Luffy-ya."

When Luffy turned to the man beside her, mouth stuffed with food as she chewed, she saw the smile he had on his face. She swallowed hard, "It's too late to take it back now." Law didn't know how to react to her unwavering stare. Then she laughed, her face broke into a grin, and Luffy began to stuff her face once more.

When Sanji returned with their checks, Law slipped his card into the folder, not bothering to look at the amount.

The only other person who received a check was Zoro, who paid for himself and Robin.

Robin and Nami looked at Sanji questioningly, which he picked up on. "I'll be paying for Nami's dinner and Zoro is paying for Robin." He flashed them both a smile, "A gentleman will always pay for a lady's meal."

 **AN: Hello, again! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I have been zoned-in and have been trying to get everything I'm thinking typed out. Please let me know what you think! Probably will be uploading another chapter later today.**

 **xoxoLadyLiberal**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own One Piece or its characters, I only own this story.**

 **EDITED** Hopeless Romantics: Chapter 7

The three girls were back in their dorm after having dinner at the _Baratie_. Zoro and Law had walked the three of them back to their building on campus. The entire way back Luffy was talking about how good the food was, swinging her arm as she held Law's hand. He had a blush on his cheeks the entire time, the only one who seemed to notice was Robin. She saw the way the older man looked at her friend, like he had found some ledgendary treasure.

Zoro had walked beside her the entire way, and Robin ended up needing to grab him whenever he started going in the wrong direction. One time when she reached out for him and caught his hand, Zoro's head whipped around to stare into her eyes. He didn't say anything, but there was something about the way he looked that she couldn't figure out.

Luffy jumped onto her bed, "Ahhhh!" She stretched her arms and patted her belly, "Sanji's cooking really is the best!"

Nami finally snapped, "WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY?!" The entire way back to their building she had to listen to Luffy praise Sanji's cooking, all the different meals he made for her, how good they all tasted, and how she wished he would always cook her meals. She couldn't listen to it anymore, she was tired of hearing about Sanji. Nami took a deep breath to calm herself, if only slightly, before continuing, "We get it—you ate everything on the menu—okay?! You can shut up about Sanji and his cooking!"

"What?" Luffy looked at her with a puzzled expression, unfazed by her irritated tone of voice, "The only thing I didn't get to try was whatever you were eating, Nami."

"What're you talking about, Luffy? You ordered the entire menu!" Nami rolled her eyes at her friend, "I ordered off the same menu you did."

"I'm serious!" Luffy began to pout, "My orange chicken wasn't the same as yours! It was still yummy, but yours looked even better!"

Nami eyed her friend suspiciously, "Are you sure, Luffy?"

The girl began to nod her head so ferociously she caused her straw hat to fall onto her back. Robin giggled, "Seems like the cook made you a special dish, Nami."

Luffy's interest was piqued, she began to sing, " _Nami got a special dish! Sanji cooked a special dish! I ate everything but the special dish! Oh, how I wish I could've eaten the special dish Sanji cooked for Nami_!" She sang the words to a strange tune that didn't make sense to anyone but her, when she was finished she had a cheeky grin on her face.

Nami felt herself being ro blush profusely, "Shut up about it already! You're _both_ so _annoying_!" Nami decided to crawl up onto her lofted bed that was above Luffy's.

"Oh, come on, Nami," Robin was laughing, "Luffy's song was rather cute!"

"Shishishishi, thanks, Robin!" Luffy began to climb up Nami's bed and poked her head up at her friend, "Don't be mad, we were only teasing you because Sanji likes you the best!"

Nami scoffed, "Sanji doesn't like any woman more than the next. He falls in love with every woman he sees."

Luffy looked back to Robin, who just shrugged back at her. Sure, Luffy was dense, but she knew Sanji had always liked Nami more than her and Robin. Ever since they were little kids, the curly-browed blonde boy would always follow Nami around and bring her gifts. It wasn't like he didn't do that to other girls, but he was also always there for Nami when she was being picked on or when she would get hurt. Luffy wondered if Nami even thought anything of him paying for her food, that was _obviously_ a big deal.

As if to divert the attention from herself, Nami asked, "So Luffy, how's _Traffy_?" She said the nickname with a tease and continued, "It looked like he likes you!"

Robin chimed in, "Don't forget he bought her the entire menu!"

Even though she agreed with what they said, Luffy waved her arms dismissively, "Traffy and I are just friends—besides, Ace and Sabo wouldn't allow anything more."

"Luffy, you can't let Ace and Sabo control your life! Don't you _ever_ want to have a boyfriend, or at least date?" Nami was asking as she peaked her head down from her bed, now the attention was away from herself, she was eager to give her input.

"Nami is right, Luffy," Robin wrapped her arms around Luffy's neck and gave her a hug, "I think Law-san _really_ likes you."

Her friends didn't know about the relationship she had with Kidd a little over a year before. Luffy didn't tell them because she didn't want her brothers to find out, since they told her she couldn't have a boyfriend. They wouldn't let guys talk to her if they seemed interested in more than friendship, which Kidd _definately_ wanted. After everything ended between them, Luffy _really_ didn't want to tell anyone. Instead, she acted like she was still clueless about things like relationships and what they involved.

She took a breath and smiled, "Nami, I don't let them control my life. I told them before they can't decide who I'm friends with and if I decide I want a boyfriend, they will just have to deal with it, shishishishi."

Robin and Nami weren't convinced Luffy understood what they were trying to say. They didn't bother the girl about her brothers, Robin still wondered if her friend felt anything towards Law. She sighed, there was no way she would be able to get Luffy to realize that Law obviously wanted to be more than friends. She dismissed it and changed the subject, "Did anyone else notice the way the hostess looked at Zoro?" Robin still couldn't get the girl's pathetic attempt to get Zoro to notice her out of her mind.

Nami laughed, "Yeah, I noticed, but I don't care about it as much as you seem to." She had an eyebrow raised as she looked at Robin, "Since when did you care if girls were interested in Zoro anyway? Is this about how he checked you out in class earlier?" When Robin said nothing she continued to speak, "Robin, he was probably just being dumb and trying to embarrass you."

Robin sighed, "You're right, I'm probably just over-thinking it. Zoro doesn't even pay attention to girls anyway." There was still a part of her that couldn't help but remind herself of every interaction she had with her childhood friend that day. There had been the moment he checked her out during class, as well as him removing his shirt as she watched him, Robin felt as if he had done that _for her_. Then at the _Baratie_ he ended up paying for her, as if he had taken her out instead of just running into them at the restaurant. _He has been acting strange all day—maybe I'm just not used to being around him anymore. All we have done for the past two years is talk over the phone. He certainly looks different…Zoro has grown taller and gained a lot of muscle…he actually looked pretty hot._ She rolled her eyes and scoffed, _what am I thinking, this is Zoro we're talking about. We are just friends—we grew up together—he doesn't even like girls. If he and Sanji weren't so horrified earlier when she asked if they were dating—I honestly would've thought that was the case…he could be gay though…_

The three girls spent the rest of their night sitting on their phones, watching tv, snacking, and making random conversation. After a few hours, they all decided to get ready for bed and call it a night.

As Luffy laid down in her bed she smiled, remembering her first day and the man she had met. It all began when she gave her coffee to a stranger, only to later find out he was her classmate, and finally him buying her the entire menu at the restaurant where her favorite chef worked. She thought about the way he had smiled and the sound as he laughed, it didn't take long for her to fall asleep with a smile on her lips.

 _Luffy was dreaming she was out at sea, sitting on a lion's head figure at the front of a colorful ship. All her friends were there behind her on the large vessel, smiling and laughing with each other as they sailed along the calm sea. Sanji and Zoro were with Robin and Nami, talking near some orange trees that were planted on the deck. Usopp and Chopper were dancing around with chopsticks in their noses, they looked like walruses. Franky and Brook were singing and dancing to the tune Brook played on a guitar. She couldn't see her brothers or find her newest friend, Traffy, anywhere and began to explore the mysterious ship, wandering through the lower levels. It wasn't long before she felt like she had opened and explored every door, room, and closet on the entire ship. Right as she was running out of places to look, Luffy spotted one more door at the end of a hallway. She began to walk towards the door, and began to speed up as she felt like she wasn't getting any closer. Not wanting to give up, she began to run, and was able to see the way it looked more clearly. It was red, but the paint was chipping—it looked different from all the others on the ship, like it didn't belong there. Finally, she was standing in front of the strange door and she caught her breath. Luffy reached for the golden nob that was worn from use, but just before she could feel the metal under her hand, she felt herself begin to fall._

Her body jolted upright as she awoke from her dream, panting and sweating. Luffy picked up her phone from her bedside table to check the time and saw it was 6am. She groaned to herself and rubbed her eyes. Stretching her body, rolling out of bed, and grabbing her shower caddy and a towel, before leaving the room and walking to the bathroom.

Luffy undressed herself next to a shower in the empty bathroom, she turned it on and waited for the water to get warm before stepping under the stream.

She stood under the hot water for a few moments before she began to shampoo her shoulder-length hair. After she rinsed and applied conditioner to her hair, she decided to turn off the water while she shaved. Luffy wasn't one to care about her appearance, but she never liked having hair on her body and always kept her entire body clean shaved. She took her time as she carefully tended to the stubble on her bikini line. When she finished shaving, she turned the water on once more and rinsed the conditioner from her hair before soaping up her entire body. After one last rinse, she turned off the water and stepped from the shower to dry off.

When her body was mostly dry she wrapped the towel around her body and walked to one of the sinks to brush her teeth. As Luffy looked at her reflection in the mirror she began to recall the strange dream she had woken from. _What was I doing on such a strange ship? What was behind that red door? That was really weird…_

Nami walked into the bathroom and waved at Luffy as she yawned and made her way to a shower. After Luffy spit out her toothpaste and rinsed her mouth she left the bathroom and walked past Robin in the hallway while on the way back to their room.

She entered the now-empty room and unwrapped the towel from around her body to finish drying herself off. Noticing her reflection in the full-length mirror on the back of the door, Luffy studied her naked body. Her breasts were full C cups, and not nearly as large as Nami or Robin's. However, she had to admit she had a booty she was proud of, her butt cheeks were large and round, they were jiggling as she turned from side to side to look at herself. She had her belly-button pierced and had it a little scull-and-crossbones charm hanging from it.

She smiled at herself in the mirror before getting dressed for the day in short jean shorts and a tight yellow tank-top. Luffy placed her treasured straw hat on her head before she grabbed her bag and headed for the cafeteria on campus.

When Luffy stepped outside the building, she breathed in the fresh air and felt the cool morning air blow through her still-wet hair. Making her way to the cafeteria, she whistled and skipped along the sidewalk, completely forgetting the weird dream that had woken her up.

Upon entering the cafeteria, she spotted her brothers sitting at a table with another guy she didn't recognize. After she filled a tray with as much food as it could hold, she made her way over to her brothers, "Hey guys," she smiled and set down her tray before she turned and asked the unfamiliar man, quite bluntly, "Who're you?"

"I'm Marco," he smiled and extended his arm, "You must be Luffy, I've heard a lot about you."

Luffy smiled back at the guy and shook his hand, she noticed his funny hair style, "Shishishishi, your hair makes you look like a pineapple!"

The three men at the table nearly choked on their breakfast at her words. Her brothers shouted in unison, "Luffy!" They were glaring daggers, but when they took a closer look at Marco they began to see what she meant.

"Huh, sorry, Marco, but I think I'm going to agree with Luffy on this one," Ace smirked as he teasingly spoke to the blonde man sitting across from him.

"Yeah, me too," Sabo chuckled as he stared at Marco's hair, wondering how he never saw the resemblance before.

Marco began to blush and muttered barely loud enough for them to hear, "Your entire family is crazy."

"Shishishishi, you're not the first person to tell us that!" Luffy smiled at Marco and his pineapple-head, but quickly began to eat her breakfast, she was excited she made another friend.

 **AN: Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! As of right now, I am a little unsure how the story will continue and will need to figure that out before I can upload the next chapter. Until then, please leave a review or PM me to let me know what you think of the story thus far!**

 **xoxoLadyLiberal**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own One Piece or its characters, I only own this story.**

 **EDITED** Hopeless Romantics: Chapter 8

Law was awakened by the sound of his alarm and quickly rolled to his side to silence his phone. He had managed to fall asleep for a few hours—thankfully—but he was still feeling sleepy as he walked to the bathroom and took a piss. Law then stripped down before stepping into the shower, he turned on the faucet and blasted his skin with cool water to wake himself up. As he stood under the water he felt the temperature steadily rise and in return began to feel his muscles relax and he began to wash himself.

Once he cleared the sleepiness from his mind, Law's first few thoughts were of memories from the previous day. _The girl who wore a straw hat_ , as he was remembering the way she smiled he felt the corners of his mouth twitch upwards. After finishing his shower, he opened the curtain and saw himself in the mirror above the sink.

His tall reflection gazed back at him, Law's black hair was soaked and there were beads of water running down his face. There were permanent dark circles under his pale eyes, his body was too thin, covered in hard muscle instead of bodyfat. His long torso was tanned and adorned with a large tattoo on his chest, he had more tattoos on his shoulders and forearms as well as the ones he had on his hands. Law turned to look at the large tattoo he had on his back, admiring his artwork before he grabbed his towel to dry himself.

The tattoos on his body were the only thing that kept him from loathing what he saw. Law was proud to have them, even though he knew it wasn't very 'professional' considering his future career. He didn't care about that though, he got them because he wanted them—they were the only things he liked when he saw his body. Everything else reminded him of how unhealthy he was, despite his extensive medical knowledge of the human anatomy, he never took care of himself and he was reminded of that whenever he looked at himself.

Law returned to his bedroom he dressed himself in his scrubs for the day. It was Tuesday, which meant he would be spending his day at the hospital for his residency instead of having classes. He wasn't feeling hungry and decided to skip breakfast, like usual, and headed straight to the hospital.

Even though he owned a car, he didn't like to drive everywhere and deal with parking. It was about a ten-minute walk from his apartment to the hospital and since he wasn't running late, he had stopped at a coffee shop along the way. The girl at the counter smirked at Law as he entered the shop and approached the counter. She had long pink hair and a small gold hoop pierced through her right eyebrow.

"Hey, Law, what can I get for you today?"

"Just a black coffee, Bonney-ya."

"M'kay," she turned and began to prepare his coffee, "How long are you going to be at the hospital today?"

"I don't know," He furrowed his eyebrows, Law was a little frustrated by her question, "How am I supposed to know how many people will end up needing emergency care?"

Bonney began to giggle at him, "I was only asking because I thought I could keep you company afterwards."

Law should've known that was the reason she asked, Bonney was one of the girls he would oftentimes hook-up with for casual sex. She wasn't interested in anything more and neither was he. She was one of the girls Law had repeat sex with instead of just one-night stands, but for whatever reason he found himself extremely against the idea, "Not tonight."

She had placed his coffee in front of him in a to-go cup and he tossed a few small bills on the counter. Bonney caught his gaze, "Another time then," she gave him a small smile, which went unreturned before Law picked up his coffee and left the small shop.

On his walk to the hospital, Law drank his coffee and thought about his interaction with Bonney. _Of course, she just wants sex, Bonney-ya is always trying to hook-up lately—more than usual._ His frown only deepened and a scowl was present on his face, _how annoying…she used to just be a distraction, but now she's just getting clingy._

When he walked into the hospital and made his way to the ER, Law was told there had been a large car accident and they had a couple dozen people coming in due to that. Most of the injuries weren't serious but he would need to get to work right away. Car accidents were one of the things Law hated to see, they were dangerous and he had once lost nearly everything to one. He was grateful that there weren't any people who had been killed today.

The next few hours he tended to patient after patient who had been in the car accident. Law spent his time cleaning wounds, pulling out broken pieces of glass, stitching people up, and wrapping their injuries. There had been a couple younger female patients who tried flirting with him as he examined them. He was nothing but professional, tried to brush it off, but there was a green-haired woman around his age who ended up going too far.

She had needed stitches on her arm from where it had been pierced with broken glass. Law bandaged her and said she was free to go after he explained that she would have to wash her wounds carefully the next day. The woman had smiled seductively at him, "Would you like to come back to my place and stay the night—you could show me just how carefully I need to be taken care of."

Law stared at his patient with a blank expression, "Excuse me, Monet, I need to get to the next patient."

Monet grabbed his arm when he turned to leave, "Please, I will let you do whatever you like with me—I'll let you fu—"

He cut her off with his hallow laughter, "You're not the first person to offer me that today."

She let go of his arm and had an offended look in her eyes but stayed silent. Law left her room and continued with the rest of his shift. He was told he could leave once all the people from the accident were taken care of, which ended up taking quite a while since there were so many people and not enough staff and nurses to help them all.

Law finally could leave around three in the afternoon, he walked straight back to his apartment and took another shower after changing out of his scrubs. He stood under the hot water for a few moments, _why must every woman assume I want to fuck them…_ Groaning loudly, Law cursed himself, _I'm such a fucking idiot._ As he washed the smell of antisceptic and blood from himself he realized the only thing he ever did with women was have sex with them.

When he finished his shower, Law went to his bedroom wearing nothing but a towel on his waist. He hadn't looked at his phone since he woke up, so after he dressed himself in a pair of black jeans and a dark gray t-shirt, he found his phone and checked to see if he had missed anything.

There were a couple of missed calls from Shachi, along with a voicemail where he was telling Law that he and Penguin were going out later along with details on where they were going if Law wanted to join them. _Why would I want to go to a strip club with those two idiots? If I wanted to see action I would send Bonney a text._ He wondered why the idea seemed so unappealing, but didn't worry about it for too long.

He began to think about the girl he met the day before, Law had to force himself to not get distracted by thinking about her during his shift at the hospital. Now that he had the rest of his day free to spend as he pleased, Law could relax, _I wonder what Luffy-ya is up to…_ Before he realized what he was doing, Law had begun to call Luffy, his phone held next to his ear.

For the next few moments, Law felt like he had made a huge mistake and panic flowed him while he listened as the line rang. The sound was cut off and replaced with Luffy's cheerful tone, "Traffy—hey! I can't believe you called!"

He couldn't stop himelf from grinning like an idiot, "Hey, Luffy-ya." Law released his breath he was unconsciously holding in, _fuck what am I supposed to say?_ He quickly decided to keep their conversation as casual as possible, "I just finished working for the day. What're you doing?"

"Oh? Do you work at the hospital? I just was reading a few things for class, but it's soooo boring!"

"Yeah, I work in the emergency room. What have you been reading about?"

Luffy groaned into the phone, "I don't even know! It's something for my chemistry class and it doesn't make any sense, it's boring. How am I supposed to stay awake while trying to read and understand something so boring?"

Law listened to Luffy as she yawned through the phone. _I finally found a reason to see her again_ , "I'm pretty good at chemistry, Luffy-ya. If you want, I can help you—"

"REALLY?" He was cut off by a screech, causing him to flinch and pull the phone from his ear. "Oh Traffy, that would be _soo_ great! I have no idea what any of this stuff means, it doesn't make sense to me."

"Yeah, sure Luffy-ya." Law was grinning, "I'd be happy to help."

"Are you busy right now? I have been sitting in the student lounge trying to figure this out for the past hour."

"No, I'm not busy, I can meet you there in about fifteen minutes."

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

Law was chuckling at her grateful tone of voice, "Sure, I'll see you soon, Luffy-ya."

"Okay, see you, Traffy!"

He pressed the end key on his phone and smiled when he saw the silly image Luffy had taken of herself for her contact picture. Law was excited to see her, there was something oddly refreshing about the way Luffy acted, she wasn't like the other girls who practically begged him to sleep with them. His hair wasn't yet dry from his shower, Law put on his hat and grabbed his backpack then left his apartment for campus.

Luffy was sitting at a table in the student lounge with her chemistry book opened in front of her and some other papers scattered around. She rubbed her temple in frustration, _this doesn't make any sense…'balance the chemical equations?' There are only those weird little numbers next to these letters…I want Traffy to get here, already!_

She glanced up when she heard the door open, when she saw who it was her face broke into a huge grin, "Traffy!" Luffy jumped up from the table and ran up to him, "Thank goodness you're here!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the table she had been sitting at, "I tried reading the book and all I've managed to do is confuse myself even more!"

"Okay, what're you trying to figure out?" Law spoke softly and placed his bag down on the floor. He could tell how frustrated the girl was and lowered himself into a chair he pulled up.

With a loud groan she told him, "It says to 'balance the chemical equations,' but I have no idea what that means."

He began to chuckle beside her, "Have you ever taken chemistry before, Luffy-ya?"

Pouting at him she replied, "Noooo—that's why I need your help, Traffy!"

Law blinked a few times at her before he spoke, "Okay, well first of all—" he picked up her pencil and began to write on a new sheet of paper, "These are the chemical symbols for different elements. They each have a positive or negative charge depending on where they are on the Periodic table…"

Luffy listened intently as Law began to explain the basics of chemistry to her, for once she found herself actually paying attention to what someone was explaining to her. She was listening to his soft, low voice as he talked about elements and their charges, how when combined they formed molecules, and what it meant to balance a chemical equation. _Woooow! Traffy is so smart…when he explains this stuff it actually makes sense—unlike when I was trying to read that boring book…_

"They have already written the product of the reaction, so you don't need to worry about the charges since they have already done that for you. What you must do here is make sure there is the same amount of each element on each side of the equation. So, in order to balance NaBr + Cl2 → NaCl + Br2 you need to add a '2' in front of NaBr and NaCl so there are two of each element on each side." Law paused and looked at Luffy, "Does that make sense?"

"Yeah, it actually does! Thanks!" She smiled at him then turned to the next problem, "So for this next one, HgO → Hg + O2, there needs to be a '2' in front of HgO and Hg?"

Law smiled, "Yes, that's right, Luffy-ya." Even though that one was easy, he was proud she understood, "Now the next one is a little harder—CH4 + O2 → CO2 + H2O. Do you want to see if you can figure it out?"

She picked up her pencil and began to scribble on a scrap sheet of paper, trying to figure it out, "Umm, I think there needs to be a '2' in front of CH4 and CO2 and a '4' in front of H2O and O2." Luffy questionally looked up at Law, "Is that right?"

He bit his lip, _why does she have to look so damn cute?_ "No, not quite. Try it again."

Luffy scratched her cheek and sighed, "Okay." Then, turning back to her paper she continued to scribble things down, trying to figure out the equation. "Oh! It just needs a '2' in front of H2O and O2!" When she looked beside her, Law was grinning at her.

"Great job, Luffy-ya." He ruffled her hair, since her straw hat was laying against her back, _wow, it's so soft._ "See, you understand it just fine."

"Shishishishi," she liked the way Law's hand felt in her hair. Luffy was feeling at ease for the first time all day, "Well that's only because it made sense when you explained it."

He chuckled, "You're not the first person I've explained this stuff to—I used to be a chemistry tutor before I got too busy with work and everything else."

Luffy was unbelieveably happy, even for her, "Gee, I sure am lucky to be friends with you, Traffy!" Her smile stretched across her entire face, "I would have been trying to figure this out all night, now it won't take any time at all to finish!"

"I'm glad I could help." He really was, Law found himself smiling back at her and asked, "Want to get a bite to eat once you finish?" _Damn, this is a low move, even for me…but I want to spend more time with Luffy-ya and I know how much she loves to eat…_ "I haven't eaten all day and I'm getting pretty hungry—I can pay for you again if you'd like."

The way he was smiling at her made Luffy's heart jump, but she was more surprised by what he said, "You haven't eaten all day?" Her eyes grew wide, the very thought of not eating all day was absurd, "You need to take better care of yourself, Traffy! I'll hurry up and finish so you don't starve!" She quickly did the equations they were assigned for class as Law checked her work. Before long she had all her chemistry homework done and her things inside her backpack.

"Where do you want to eat, Luffy-ya?" Even though he was the one to suggest getting something to eat, Law felt compelled to do what he could to make her happy.

She thought for a moment, puckering her lips and tapping on her cheek. When Luffy made up her mind she brought her fist to her palm, "I heard there was a buffet near campus, do you know where it is?"

Law began to laugh, "Yes, I know the place. I should've suggested that in the first place." _Obviously, a buffet is a good choice considering her appetite._

Luffy was about to pick up her backpack, but Law beat her to it and hung it over his shoulder with his own bag. She didn't say anything to him, Luffy just at him then grabbed his tattooed hand. _What's that sparky feeling? I feel it whenever Traffy and I touch._ Disregarding the strange sensation, Luffy began leading him out of the student lounge.

As they walked in the direction of the buffet-style restaurant, Law's cheeks began to ache from all the smiling and laughing. Luffy was his _friend_ , she said so herself and she seemed to _enjoy_ his company. Never in his life had he spent time like this with a girl or been friends with one. The day before was the first time Law had walked with a girl to dinner or held their hand. He felt lucky to be her friend, but there was still this ache inside his chest that wanted something _more_.

 **AN: Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was hard to get started but once I figured out what I wanted to write about it was only a matter of time for me to finish this.**

 **Please review the story, or PM me and let me know how you've liked the story this far! The next chapter will be up later today!**

 **xoxoLadyLiberal**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own One Piece or its characters, I only own this story.**

 **EDITED** Hopeless Romantics: Chapter 9

Bonney was finally leaving her shift from the coffee shop at 5:30pm, she began to walk towards her apartment complex which was only a few blocks away. She wasn't very far from campus when she ended up recognizing none other than Trafalgar Law. He was walking towards her farther down the sidewalk and Bonney noticed there was also someone with him, _holding hands with a girl, I see? Well, well, well, she must be the reason he didn't want to hook-up…_

Law noticed a familiar face and long, pink hair coming towards himself and Luffy on the sidewalk. When she was close enough for them to hear she yelled, "Law, it seems I haven't met your little _girlfriend_ ," gesturing to their intertwined fingers. When she was closer, she extended her hand to Luffy and smiled slyly, "Hey, I'm Bonney."

Law's smile immediately faded when he, reluctantly, let go of Luffy's hand which he had forgotten to be holding onto it in the first place—it felt so natural. _What the hell is Bonney trying…?_

Luffy seemed to be oblivious to Bonney's snappy tone of voice and smiled as she firmly shook her hand, "I'm Monkey D. Luffy! Nice to meetcha, Bonney! Shishishishi, but I'm not Traffy's girlfriend, we are just friends."

Bonney's eyebrow was cocked as she looked the girl up and down, then smirking as she spoke, "For a moment there I thought _you_ were why he declined my offer to hang out tonight." She then turned to Law who stayed expressionless, "Well, I should get going." After she walked through the space between the two, she stopped before adding over her shoulder, "The offer's still on the table, Law." Bonney waited until she saw Law turn, his eyes angry and a scowl, _as always_ , before she began to walk away.

Luffy noticed how upset the man beside her looked at the pink-haired girl's comment, which she knew was an offer for sex. She wasn't that dumb, Luffy knew the girl had been pissed off to see her and Law holding hands, that was why Bonney said all that stuff in front of her. It really didn't bother Luffy, though, it was obvious the pink-haired girl saw Luffy as a threat.

"I'm sorry about her. She usually isn't like that…," Law was beginning to get even more irritated at Bonney than he had been earlier in the day. _Why did Bonney-ya act so possessive? We both agreed to just have casual sex…we have never been exclusive with each other._

She furrowed her eyebrows, "You don't have to apologize for her, Traffy. It's fine, she was just horny."

Law felt a blush form on his cheeks, his mouth fell open in shock, "Luffy-ya!" He could not believe how causally she just said that, or even knew what Bonney had been talking about. _Whatever happened to innocent Luffy-ya?_

"Shishishishi, what?" Her smile was mischevious and she spoke in a slow, low voice, "It was pretty obvious she wanted to fuck you, Traffy."

He felt his face redden even more, _it's so sexy hearing her say those words. I'd like to fuck that dirty mouth—wait, what?_ Law turned his head away from the girl, _STOP! You can't be thinking such things—Luffy-ya is your friend._ He couldn't bring himself to look at her as he calmed himself down, he wanted to tell Luffy the truth, "I have fucked her before, many times. I just didn't want to today and she thinks you are why."

When Law finally turned to look at Luffy—who had remained silent—their eyes met and she asked softly, " _Am_ I the reason why?"

Law couldn't think of words to say, he honestly hadn't really thought about it, but as he searched the girl's dark brown eyes he nodded and heard himself answer, "I think so."

Luffy didn't know what to say, she wasn't sure why she had even asked the question and was surprised by his answer. Her heart was pounding in her chest, there was a part of her that wanted to say something, anything to reassure him, but words eluded her and instead she decided to smile at him and take his hand in hers to continue walking towards the restaurant.

A few minutes later they entered the double doors and Law paid for two of the all-you-can-eat buffets. Luffy made her way to the buffet tables that were filled with every kind of food imaginable, she thought she was in heaven. She took two plates and began to fill them with as much meat as they could hold before walking to the table Law had placed their backpacks.

She placed her two plates of meat on the table and grabbed his arm, dragging him, "Traffy, look at all the different kinds of food they have!" Drool was escaping from her mouth as she spotted the food a second time.

Law began to laugh, "Well you can try everything if you want to. It's all-you-can-eat, but I have a feeling they aren't used to people with an appetite quite like yours."

Luffy was already done filling another two plates with food and bringing them back to the table before Law finished covering his first with several different things, but no bread. They both sat at the table, after Luffy grabbed two more plates of food—of course.

As she began to stuff her face, Law was frozen for a few moments from shock. Although he had witnessed it before, he still wasn't used to watching the small girl eat.

With food in her mouth, filling her cheeks, Luffy asked "-ha-s wro-g, T-affy? I -hou-ht you -re -ungry," her eyebrows were furrowed and she had a pout on her lips as she stared at Law.

He quickly cleared his throat and took a bite of his food, then looked back up at Luffy who began to smile at him when Law continued to eat. They ate mostly in silence, Law much more slowly than Luffy. By the time he had finished his one plate of food, all six of Luffy's were empty, and they both went back up to get more. Once again, Law got one more plate, but he did end up grabbing a smaller one that held a piece of cheesecake. Like before, Luffy filled six plates with food before finally joining Law and sitting down.

After a few moments of silence between them, Luffy swallowed her food and smiled, "Thanks for taking me here, Traffy. You keep doing such nice things for me and I haven't been able to repay you."

Law watched Luffy as she ate her eighth plate of food, "You don't have to repay me, Luffy-ya, we're friends, aren't we?"

Luffy smiled at him with her mouth full of food, the sight made him smile as well. _Damn, she looks so cute. She is so small but she sure can eat! I'd like to see her eat my cock…shit, where is this coming from?! Oh, who am I kidding, I've thought of fucking her since she gave me that coffee yesterday…but she just wants to be friends,_ Law shook his head, _plus there's Ace and Sabo...but they are a minor issue, really…_

"What're you thinking about, Traffy?" Luffy's question pulled him from his perverted thoughts.

When Law focused on Luffy, he saw she was on her last and twelfth, plate of food. He blushed slightly and looked away, "You don't want to know."

"Shishishishi, that bad, huh?"

He looked at the girl, puzzled as he finished the last of the food on his plate, "I'm serious, Luffy-ya, you _really don't_ want to know what goes through my mind." In fact, Law couldn't have been any _more_ serious.

Luffy finished her food and pouted at Law, "Fine, don't tell me." She paused and thought for a moment before an idea came to her mind, "But in exchange I want your cheesecake!"

Law rolled his eyes, "Of course you do," he slid the plate across the table, "Here."

Her bright smile was worth giving up the dessert, but Law still stole a few bites of the cheesecake and the rich taste was worth the small glares Luffy would shoot at him. Before they left the restaurant, Law left a generous tip, feeling bad Luffy ate enough food for half a dozen large men.

Luffy grabbed his hand again after Law picked up their bags, they left the restaurant and walked towards the campus. Law listened to Luffy's cheerful humming beside him; it seemed to be a random tune and if he was being honest it didn't really make sense to him. Normally, such behavior would annoy him, but Law oddly found it hot, _I wonder what kinds of sounds I could get Luffy-ya to make… Why does she keep holding my hand? I mean, I like it…I really like it. But I need to know why,_ "Luffy-ya?"

She turned to look up at him, "What is it, Traffy?"

He felt himself blush before he even began to ask, "Why do you keep holding my hand?"

Luffy grinned at him as she answered, "Because I like you, Traffy." Before Law knew it, she had placed her hands on his shoulders and raised her lips up to his. The kiss had ended just as quickly as it happened, she acted casually and began to hold his hand once again, pulling him forward.

Law was blushing, hard. _Did she actually just kiss me? Oh, god…her lips were so soft, that wasn't enough, I need more. But…_ He wasn't sure what was holding him back from pulling her back into him and smashing his lips against hers. _Am I too embarrassed? Nervous? What would Luffy-ya do? That was probably her first kiss…_ That's when it hit him like a brick wall and he stopped walking, pulling her hand for her to stop, too.

She tilted her head sideways at him, "What is it, Traffy?"

There was no doubt in his mind that she was the cutest thing he had ever seen. Law cleared his throat before asking, "Luffy-ya, umm, was that your first kiss?"

His question was met with laughter, "Shishishishi! Oh, Traffy, that wasn't my first kiss."

He looked at her with surprise in his eyes, "Who was your first kiss?"

"I'm sure you wouldn't know him," she dismissed him with a wave of her hand and a sweet smile. "Besides, he isn't the one I'm interested in kissing right now."

Law swallowed the lump in his throat, without another word he pulled Luffy towards him with the hand he was holding. When she stood facing him, their bodies barely untouching, he let go of her hand and brought his tattooed hands to her face. As Law was cupping her cheeks in his hands, he studied her face and ran his thumb over the scar beneath her right eye. He saw something in Luffy's brown eyes he never had before—the look of peace and contentness. It had been years since anyone looked at him like that, and now Law had been gifted it once more.

He licked his lips as he leaned down and placed them on her mouth. His kiss was hungry, he teased her lips open and slid his tongue into her mouth, not leaving a single place untouched. He felt his hat sliding off his head as her hands began to run through his hair. Luffy was kissing him back, her tongue trying to gain dominance, but Law wasn't going to allow that. If it wasn't for the sound of traffic driving past them, he would have forgotten they were on the sidewalk, only a couple blocks from his apartment…

Pulling away from the kiss and catching his breath, Law asked, "Luffy-ya, do you want to go back to my place?"

Her eyes were glazed over, Law had never seen Luffy look like that before. She quickly began to nod her head up and down. That was all the answer he needed, this time Law grabbed Luffy's hand and began to drag her in the direction of his apartment.

Sabo was walking with Ace back to their apartment when he spotted a straw hat entering the building behind a white, spotted one. _Trafalgar…what did we tell you?_

Turning, he knew as soon as he saw Ace's pissed expression that his brother had also seen their little sister being pulled by Law. They both began to sprint to the building and run up the stairs to their floor.

Luffy and Law were in the elevator and once seeing they were alone, Luffy had thrown her arms around his shoulders and slammed her lips against his. Law wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her against his chest, noticing the soft squish of her breasts.

When the elevator door opened on his floor, they were peeled apart by none other than Ace. He had been waiting for the doors to open, but he was _not_ prepared for what he just witnessed. "LUFFY! WHAT DID WE TALK ABOUT BEFORE? WE SAID YOU ARE _NOT_ ALLOWED TO BE KISSING BOYS, DATING, AND _ESPECIALLY_ HAVING A BOYFRIEND! YESTERDAY YOU SAID YOU TWO WERE JUST FRIENDS! ZORO AND SANJI SAID LAW WENT TO DINNER WITH YOU LAST NIGHT! NOW WE FIND YOU TWO _MAKING OUT_ IN THE ELEVATOR?!"

"SHUT UP, ACE! I TOLD YOU BEFORE YOU CAN'T KEEP ME AWAY FROM GUYS FOREVER!"

"LUFFY! LAW IS WAY TOO OLD FOR YOU TO DATE HIM! YOU CAN'T SEE HIM ANY MORE!"

Law felt uncomfortable, he had been caught making out with Luffy in an elevator by her _fucking brothers._ He couldn't believe how loudly the two dark-haired siblings were yelling at one another, he felt the early signs of a headache coming on.

"Ace, Luffy, shut it," Sabo's voice was calm and dangerous, his eyes were on Law and had a look in them that resembled the one Law himself got when he was about to hit somebody. He knew what was coming, but instead of trying to dodge, Law closed his eyes and felt a sudden rush of pain as Sabo's fist connected his cheek.

"TRAFFY!"

It hurt, Sabo could really throw a punch, he didn't hold back and Law was thankful none of his teeth cracked or fell out from the impact. His mouth was filled with blood from his biting his cheek and tongue as Sabo hit him. When Law opened his eyes, he watched as Luffy was dragged down the hallway to the brothers' own apartment. She was looking back at him, struggling under her brothers' grip, his heart ached as he she was pulled through the door to their apartment, out of Law's sight.

The sound of their door slamming pulled Law out of his trance, he began to feel the stinging pain on his cheek and in his mouth. He walked down the hall to his door and unlocked it, then after turning on the lights, Law made his way to the bathroom to look at his face in the mirror.

What he saw wasn't pretty, the guy had only hit him once, and he was left with the beginnings of a huge bruise that would nearly cover the entire left side of his face. Law was sure that punch had been a warning, he knew Sabo and Ace from fight team, he knew how strong they were. Ace had said Luffy couldn't see him anymore, Law knew if he continued to see her they were going to do much worse.

Law remembered the way she kissed him, there was something about the way their mouths moved with one another that he never felt before. When Law was with Luffy he felt happy, for the first time in years, he wasn't about to let the brothers have their way. He refused to let them decide things for her, Law was determined to make sure he would be able to kiss her again, he didn't give a damn if her brothers didn't like it.

 **AN: Hey there! This chapter was really easy to write, so you get t earlier than expected! I hope you enjoyed it, I had fun writing it. Please leave a review or PM me to let me know what you think!**

 **xoxoLadyLiberal**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own One Piece or its characters, I only own this story.**

 **WARNING: This chapter contains oral sex/masturbation scenes.**

 **EDITED** Hopeless Romantics: Chapter 10

Once Luffy was safely inside his apartment and away from Law, Ace felt slightly relieved. The peace he felt knowing she was safe was only temporary. As soon as Ace turned to look at Luffy, his mind replayed the image of her and Law together. "WHAT THE FUCK DOES TRAFLGAR THINK HE'S DOING?! WE WARNED HIM TO STAY AWAY FROM YOU!" He was absolutely furious, "YOU NEED TO STOP SEEING HIM, LUFFY! TELL HIM YOU CAN'T BE IN A RELATIONSHIP!"

"No, Ace!" Luffy glared back at her freckle-faced older brother, "I really like Traffy! I won't stop seeing him!"

Ace was really pissed off now, "YOU TWO DON'T EVEN KNOW EACH OTHER, LUFFY! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HE'S REALLY LIKE!"

The blonde brother flexed the stiff hand he used to punch Law, he could feel the tension in the air and knew if was time for him to step in, "Ace."

The freckled brother whipped his head around, "WHAT?!" His pale blue eyes were filled with rage and Ace looked like he was about to snap at any moment, as if he already hadn't.

"Go take a shower and cool off. I'll talk to Luffy," Sabo ordered him with a commanding voice. He knew having Ace around was just going to make things worse than they already were.

Ace gritted his teeth before he huffed in defeat, "Fine," then turned down the hallway.

Sabo spoke softly to her after Ace went to the bathroom to shower, "Luffy, how many times do we have to tell you that you aren't allowed to have a boyfriend?"

"But, Saaaabooo!" Luffy whined his name, looked up at him with her best puppy-dog eyes, pouting before continuing, "I'm nineteen! Why do you two insist on telling me what I can and can't do?"

He frowned at his little sister, "Lu, we are just trying to look out for you. Most guys are only trying to get laid, and I'm sure that's all Trafalgar wants, too."

Luffy felt a pang in her chest as she was reminded of her time with Kidd, she didn't let her brother see the sad look in her eyes. "Traffy, isn't like that, he's my friend," she turned away from him and folded her arms across her chest.

"You only met him yesterday, Luffy!" Sabo was now raising his voice out of frustration, "How would you even know what he's like? Ace and I have known Law the past three years! He doesn't have girl _friends,_ Luffy! He only brings girls to his apartment to have sex with them!"

She turned to face him, "I'm a big girl, Sabo—I don't need you and Ace always trying to protect me!" _They can't protect me,_ she briefly thought. Luffy wasn't in the mood for this, before her blonde brother could say another word, she was already slamming the apartment door shut behind her.

Law sat on his couch in the living room of his apartment as had heard shouting coming from his neighbors, _Ace must be really fucking pissed…I can hear him shouting from here…_ As he listened to his words, dark thoughts consumed him. _What the hell was I thinking… I shouldn't have tried to bring her here—they warned me to not get any ideas. It's all my fault, if I wouldn't have kissed her again none of this would've happened. I'm such a fucking idiot!_

He frantically ran his fingers through his hair, then, only adding to his anxiety he thought, _what if I never get to kiss Luffy-ya again?_ Law's chest ached, as he remembered the last time he saw her, when Luffy was dragged away from him by her brothers, he began to grit his teeth. _Why am I so fucking broken? Now my chest feels even worse_ …

Sitting on the couch with his eyes closed, he was holding a pillow tightly against his chest. _I wish I had more than just this fucking pillow. Maybe I should give Bonney a call…it would be better than this pillow and a good distraction…._ Law heard a loud knock on his door, he almost thought he imagined it. Then he heard it again, _Goddamnit! That better not fucking be Shachi and Penguin…_

Not bothering to look through the peek-hole, Law opened the door, expecting it to be his two friends—who never bothered telling him when they would be stopping by—to get lost. He stood frozen with shock when he saw a familiar straw hat.

Luffy raised her head after the door opened, Law gazed into her brown eyes and saw her distress as she looked up at his face, "Traffy! Are you okay?!"

His heart was pounding in his chest, he stepped back for her to step into his apartment. After softly closing the door he pointed to his cheek, "Oh this?" Law shrugged it off, "It's nothing. I've had worse."

She scowled at him and walked into his kitchen, opening his freezer to find a bag of frozen peas. Returning to the living room where Law stood, she ordered, "Sit down, you should ice your cheek," then dragged him to the couch behind her. Luffy sat down on the coffee table and faced him, slowly reaching forward with the frozen bag in her hand before placing it on his swollen cheek.

Law winced at the cold, but never took his eyes off Luffy's, "Thanks," he breathed.

Luffy frowned slightly, "Don't thank me, I'm the reason Sabo punched you in the first place."

He didn't like seeing a frown on her face, or her looking so upset, but more than anything he was surprised to see her, "What're you doing here, Luffy-ya?"

Her eyebrow raised at his question, "I wanted to make sure you were okay."

 _No shit, of course she is just worried about me…why else would she have come back?_ He couldn't help the frown that formed on his lips as he spoke, "Well I am fine, it's just going to leave a nasty bruise. I've had much worse, believe me."

Luffy didn't like the thoughts that came to her mind, _Traffy's body beaten, covered in blood, cuts, and bruises._ She shuttered before turning back to face him, considering his cold, dark eyes, her chest began to tighten. "Traffy, I can tell you're upset. I'm sorry about Sabo and Ace, they don't really like the idea of me spending time with guys who are more than just friends."

He raised an eyebrow, "More than friends?" Law felt his heart quicken in his chest, _did she want that?_

She smiled, not her usual large, bright grin, instead it was shy and Law thought she looked adorable with a slight pink hue on her cheeks. Her soft, gentle voice broke through the silence, "Well, aren't we?"

He was blinking back at her in shock as he thought over her words. Law slowly began to nod his head, "Yes, I suppose we are more than just friends, aren't we, Luffy-ya?"

His cheek was feeling very cold compared to the rest of his body, Law took the bag of veggies from Luffy and placed it on the coffee table beside her. He looked back into her eyes, moving his hand to rest on her cheek, Law caressed her scar with the pad of his thumb. As he was gazing at the girl, he noticed her mouth was slightly opened. After licking his lips, he swiftly leaned forward to place a hard kiss on Luffy's open mouth. He groaned as she eagerly kissed him back and Law combed his fingers into her black hair. Their tongues began to swirl around one another, _Luffy-ya…you came back to me…my chest feels so full…_

She recognized the salty taste of blood as she moved her tongue against his, but he showed no signs of discomfort as they franticly explored each other's mouths. _I am so happy that Traffy is okay…_ A wave of relief washed over her entire body, relaxing her and giving her a warm feeling deep inside. Luffy wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulled herself closer to him, and pressed her chest against his. To satisfy her need to feel close to the tall, handsome man, she sat herself down on his lap so she was straddling him.

Law loved the feeling of Luffy's breasts squishing against his chest as she pulled their bodies together. When she began to straddle him, he felt his dick harden in his jeans. _Forgive me, I am only a man…_ He placed his tattooed hands on her hips, then slowly moved them up the sides of her curvy body. Cupping her face, Law gently pulled her away and studied her features.

Luffy was breathing heavily as she gazed back into his eyes with lust. She couldn't help herself from gyrating her hips down against his crotch.

He was feeling his dick grow hard in his pants, _fuck, this is so hot, she really seems to want me! Luffy-ya might not be as innocent as she looks…but that only makes it harder for me to stop myself…_ Law pulled Luffy's hips down to grind directly on his erection and back to his lips for another heated kiss.

Luffy's mind was racing as she experienced such a heated moment with a man. _Traffy…his lips…taste so good…I feel so good…I don't want this to stop—I want more…I want him to touch me…_

Before he knew what was happening, their kiss was broken, and Law was pushed away from Luffy. _Fuck—did she change her mind?_ When he opened his eyes, he watched in awe as she pulled her yellow tank-top above her head and showed him her full breasts in a sexy matching yellow bra. His eyes wandered down her body and he noticed she had her belly-button pierced, _that's fucking hot!_ When he looked closer he saw the jewelry was a dark silver metal with a small charm of skull and crossbones dangling into her innie belly-button.

Luffy picked up Law's tattooed hands and placed them directly on her chest, pressing them firmly against her breasts. The look in her eyes was desperate—she was desperate for him to touch her body. He seemed to understand what she wanted because he gave them a squeeze, embarrassingly causing her to whimper from the sensation.

Law was _really_ happy he didn't have any roommates who could interrupt them, he had enough money that he could afford to live alone as he preferred. He swore that if Shachi and Penguin knocked on the door he would just ignore them. He was fondling Luffy's plump breasts with his tattooed hands over her padded bra. He leaned forward and began to kiss her again, as Law continued to touch her she straightened her back and leaned into his touch.

There was an incredible tingling sensation Luffy felt between her legs, _that feels sooo goooood…_ She wanted more—Luffy moved her hand behind her and skillfully unclasped her bra, shrugging it off her shoulders. The only thing keeping her breasts covered were Law's stilled hands. He hesitated for a moment before letting the garment fall to the floor. When she didn't feel his hands return, Luffy opened her eyes and quickly jumped off the couch, her boobs bouncing as she did so. "Traffy! Your nose is bleeding!"

Law watched as Luffy bounded into his kitchen and returned with a wet cloth, her naked torso exposed. She was giving him quite an entertaining show as she seemed to hop from one foot to the other, but it was oddly erotic due to the fact she was topless. When she returned, Luffy stood in front of Law then leaned forward and began to clean off his bloodied face. Law felt his cheeks heat up as he tried to remember how long it had been since he got a nosebleed. _This is so fucking embarrassing! FUCK LAW! I don't think I've had a nosebleed since before I lost my virginity…yeah, that sounds right. But Luffy just showed me her tits…she is still showing meher tits._ He knew it was quite a long time since any girl had this kind of effect on him—if ever—and he was a little embarrassed that Luffy was taking care of him.

When their eyes met each other's while Luffy gently wiped the blood from Law's nose, a small, shy smile formed on her lips. His nosebleed didn't last very long, thankfully. He studied Luffy's face as she cleaned and placed the wet rag on the coffee table beside the now thawing veggies. _Alright, it's just Luffy-ya…_ Law began to move his eyes lower down her body…

He groaned and shifted his hips to releave some of the pressure on his erection. It didn't end up helping since he only grew larger as he looked at her exposed chest, her pink nipples were hardened and Law couldn't look away. Before he could stop himself, he laid Luffy down on her back next to him on the couch and climbed above her. After leaning forward and taking one of her soft mounds into his mouth, he began to lick and nibble on nipple, causing her so softly moan.

That little sound made him ache for more, Law brought his right hand up to her unoccupied breast. As he began to gently pinch her nipple between his fingers, softly tugging and teasing the girl, Law listened to her breath quicken and soft moans escape her parted lips.

"Traffy…that feels…so…good," Luffy was panting and Law decided to switch what he was doing. Popping her nipple from his mouth he turned to the other and began to suck on the hardened flesh. He began to massage her lonely breast with his left hand as he moved is right one lower, stopping once he was cupping her through the fabric of her jean shorts.

He pressed his hand firmly between her legs, making sure she could feel him there. Law slowly moved his mouth up from her chest, leaving a trail of kisses up to her ear before seductively whispering, "Can I see what you look like under these shorts, Luffy-ya?"

Luffy's breath caught in her chest, she had never felt so aroused in her life. When she had been with Kidd she never felt quite like she did now. She never felt so excited when she used to kiss Kidd, she never even really wanted to let him touch her, it made her feel self-conscious when he used to feel her up and run his hands over her body. He never asked for permission before doing anything. After everything was finished between them, Luffy wasn't in any hurry to try and replace the spot Kidd held in her life.

She knew Law was different, she felt different when she was with him and it made her feel excited. The way he touched her body made her feel aroused and she didn't feel weird about—or even care that she was laying in front of him half-naked. Luffy was moaning, "Traffy…I want you to…," her breath caught as she felt him tug on her right nipple.

"What was that, Luffy-ya?" He was chuckling, "Tell me what you want me to do."

"Take off my shorts," she demanded, and Law took no time at all as he begun to unbutton her shorts and slide them down her legs, removing her underwear with them.

Law took in a sharp breath of air as he gazed down at Luffy's now naked body on his couch. The girl looked gorgeous, her dark hair was fanned around her head as she looked back up at him with lust in her eyes. He swallowed the lump in his throat and for a moment he thought he was going to get another nosebleed when he looked between her legs to see her glistening with arousal.

Luffy was breathing heavily as she watched the tall man look down at her exposed body. Rather than trying to cover herself, though, she found herself becoming more aroused by the second as he slowly began to undress himself in front of her.

When he was left in only his boxers, Law watched Luffy's eyes wander across his bare chest and down his body. Smirking at himself as he watched her gasp and eyes widen when they fell on his tented black boxers.

She was admiring his tattoos at first, but when she saw the outline of his erection she began to admire its size. Luffy was pulled back to the present when Law grabbed hold of her hip and moved her body so she was laying in the opposide direction on the black leather couch. She propped herself up in a sitting position and began watching as he kneeled between her legs, feeling herself becoming even more aroused as he licked his lips.

This girl's pussy had him on his knees in no time at all. Law was staring at her pink folds, he could see her small hole dripping with her juices and he slowly began to insert his index finger into her. She began to moan rather loudly as Law pumped his finger inside of her and rubbed his thumb against her clit. He loved the face she made as he pushed a second finger into her, that big mouth of her's falling open as her head fell back, "AHHH, LAW!"

He almost lost his control after hearing his name escape her lips, not that stupid nickname she always was calling him. Law growled as he leaned forward and placed his mouth on her clit, flicking it with his tongue and sucking at her little nub. He felt her hands tugging at his hair as he continued to rub her inner walls with his fingers, Luffy pulled his head closer when the way Law was massaging her clit with his tongue caused her to come undone, "LAW I'M COMING!"

Quickly removing his soaked fingers and placing his mouth over her stretched hole, Law lapped up the cum as it poured out of Luffy's throbbing pussy. He licked her clean before wiping his mouth on the back of his hand and looked her in the eyes, "Finally, I got myself a yummy dessert." Law smirked at Luffy and watched as a blush spread across her chest and face. With a hum in his throat, Law told her, "You look so beautiful after you've orgasmed."

Suddenly there was a pounding at the door, Law tried to ignore it, but when they didn't stop he walked to look through the peek-hole. Groaning when he recognized Penguin and Shachi, he called out, "What do you guys want?!"

He heard Shachi call through the door, "We wanted to hang out with our best buddy, we brought beer and pizza, now open up!"

"Ahh, Shit," he cursed under his breath and quickly began to dress himself and turned to the naked girl on his couch, "You've got to get dressed, Luffy-ya."

Luffy began to dress herself as she was told and once she was fully-clothed Law unlocked and opened the door. He glared at his friends when he saw their smug expressions as they walked into the apartment.

"Woah, what happened to your face?" Penguin asked, but Law just shrugged it off as if it was nothing.

"Oh! We didn't realize you had company, Law," Shachi grinned at Luffy who was sitting on the couch, her face still flushed from her orgasm.

Law gave the two death stares as if to warn them they were on thin ice. He sat next to Luffy and draped his arm over her shoulders, "If you would ever tell me when you two were planning to come over, I would've told you I already had plans…"

"You always say you have plans when we want to hang out, that's why we started just showing up," Penguin chimed in, "Besides, now we can meet the cute girl you've been talking to!"

Law rolled his eyes at his friends, then turned to Luffy beside him, "These are Shachi and Penguin," he gestured to his friends before turning to face them and said, "Guys, this is Luffy-ya."

She smiled at his two friends, "It's so nice to meet Traffy's friends! Shishishishi, Traffy, why do you look so upset to see them?"

 _Because they are intruding…_ he thought but instead Shachi just said, "That's how he always looks, Luffy. Law never smiles, well except after he met you and got your phone number yesterday."

His friends both began to laugh when they saw Law's face turn red, if Luffy wasn't there he would've hit them to make them shut up. To make matters worse, Luffy was listening to every word, "Shishishishi, Traffy, is that true?"

Before he could answer her Penguin did, "Yes, it's true! He was so happy that he didn't even try and kill us when we started to tease him about it!"

"Damnit Penguin, shut the hell up!" Law was getting really irritated, not only were his friends teasing him in front of Luffy, but they had also interrupted before he had a chance to come like she had. He was too sexually frustrated to stay in the same room as them while they acted like they hadn't just intruded on him before he was about to get off. Law excused himself to the bathroom as the other three began to eat the pizzas brought over.

Locking the door behind him, Law quickly dropped his pants and boxers to pool at his feet. He squeezed some lotion into his palm that he got from his medicine cabinet and began to stroke his still-hard dick. His mind wandered back to where he had been before Shachi and Penguin rudely interrupted them.

He began to imagine what could've transpired, Luffy reaching out and grabbing Law's thick shaft, licking it from the base to its head, popping it into her hot mouth, swirling her tongue around him, pushing him deeper down her throat… He came into his hand and Law washed his hands in the sink after cleaning his dick off then pulled up his pants.

When he walked back into the living room, he didn't feel quite as frustrated, especially when he saw Luffy was happily eating pizza and chatting with his two friends. He felt the corners of his lips turn upwards and he sat down on the couch beside Luffy, "I hope you haven't eaten _all_ the pizza without me."

Still with food in her mouth, "O- -ourse -ot!"

"Damn, Law! I've never seen you look like that!" Shachi shouted at him.

Rolling his eyes and turning to his friend, "What do you mean?"

"Dude, _seriously_? You're _actually_ smiling," his friend just looked at him with wide eyes, as if seeing a strange creature for the first time in his life.

"Shishishishi, I told you guys, Traffy smiles when he's with me!"

"Yeah, we can see that now, but I didn't believe you before," Penguin was also staring at Law with a surprised expression.

Luffy looked at her wristwatch and noticed the time, "Oh, it's getting late, I should get going." After standing from the couch, she picked up her bag and walked toward the door, "It was nice meeting you Shachi and Penguin!"

Law had followed Luffy to see her out, she turned to him before opening the door and gave him a sweet smile, "I'll see you tomorrow for class," then she turned the doorknob and pulled it open. She paused before turning back around with a blush across her cheeks and placed a quick kiss on his bruised cheek, "Bye, Traffy."

Then she was gone and Law was left with his two friends laughter and a huge grin across his normally frowning lips.

 **AN: Hey everyone! I hope you liked this chapter, it was pretty steamy ;)**

 **I have been trying to upload a couple of chapters each day, and probably will have the next one out in the next 24 hours. Once again, please feel free to PM me, or leave a review and let me know how you like the story.**

 **xoxoLadyLiberal**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own One Piece or its characters, I only own this story.**

 **EDITED** Hopeless Romantics: Chapter 11

When Luffy returned to her dorm, she entered an empty room. After dropping her backpack on the floor, her shorts and undies sharing the same fate. She changed into her pajama shorts once she pulled on a fresh pair of undies.

She glanced down at her discarded pale blue underwear, Luffy could see the evidence of her previous arousal soaking the cotton. Her cheeks flushed, _Traffy is so sexy…he made me feel good. So that's what it's like to be horny… So that is why Robin always complains about not having a boyfriend…I wonder where Robin and Nami are anyway…_

As if on cue, the two girls came into the room whilst in the middle of a conversation, "Robin, I'm telling you—Zoro is just messing with you!" Nami sounded irritated, as if they were having the same conversation for the hundredth time.

"What's going on?" Luffy questioned them as they walked into the room.

Nami huffed, "Robin thinks Zoro likes her."

Luffy's eyes grew wide, "WOOOAAAH, REALLY?"

She watched her raven-haired friend blush before she replied, "He keeps smiling at me and checking me out. Remember how we told you he took his shirt off for me yesterday? Well, today when Nami and I went to the gym to work-out, he was also there. The whole time he kept making eye contact with me and was showing off how much weight he could lift."

Exaggeratedly, Nami rolled her eyes, "That wouldn't have happened if you could've stopped staring at him."

"Shishishishi, Zoro sure has gotten stronger since we last saw him," Luffy smiled at her friend, "Don't you think so, Robin?"

Still with a red hue on her cheeks, Robin replied, "Y-yes," clearing her throat, "But it's to be expected from Zoro, he has always obsessively trained."

"Well, if you think he likes you, try kissing him." Luffy picked her nose with her little finger as she spoke, nonchalantly.

Both girls turned to their friend with confused expressions, Nami ended up saying flatly, "I'm pretty sure Zoro is gay, so that isn't really a great idea."

Robin silently agreed, nodding her head at Nami's words, but she still couldn't shake the feeling that Zoro might be interested in her. In all the time she had known him, Zoro had never once acted like he was now. Throughout the day she had been thinking about how much her best friend had changed in the past two years.

They met when they were young kids, Robin became intruigued by him when he started coming to train at the dojo her father ran. He was always obsessed with learning how to swordfight and her father was eager to teach and train him. She had spent countless hours reading at the dojo as Zoro sparred with her father. He was always shy and quiet, he would blush easily from her teasing, and would always focused on his training.

When her father found out Zoro didn't have a family or home, he was brought to live with the two of them. From that point on Zoro was like a big brother to Robin, but even more he became the person she was closest to. Robin considered Zoro her best friend, she told him about everything, even after he left for college two years earlier.

She would call Zoro at least once per week to keep him updated on her life. Robin always wanted to tell him what was going on, Zoro actually seemed to care unlike her father. As much as she loved her father, he wasn't very easy to talk to—especially about personal things. She always felt like he secretly resented her for the fact her mother died in childbirth and being born a girl. Zoro was like the son her father never had, he could teach him swordfighting techniques as Robin read a book nearby.

Some people might think she would resent Zoro for being favored by her father, but she liked the green-haired boy just as much. Her father wasn't the only one who benefitted from him joining their family. Robin had another child around for her to play with and talk to. Before Zoro lived with them, the house she grew up in felt sad and empty, his presense brought life back into the home for the first time since before she was born.

Robin used to mercilessly tease him about how much he would train, even after they would come home from the dojo. He would go to the backyard and lift huge rocks to become stronger. She oftentimes would lay in the hammock that hung between two trees and read when he would do this. Sometimes they didn't talk at all, other times they would have conversations about nearly anything. Even though they have always been close, the past two days were different. Zoro was much more talkative and bold. He radiated this confidence Robin had never seen before, _Zoro just seems so different. He has been acting so weird…the only thing that hasn't changed is how much he trains… Fuck, he has turned into such a beast!_

Nami had been right, she couldn't stop staring at Zoro while they were at the gym. She couldn't help it, his entire body was covered in a layer of thick, hard muscle. Robin thought there was something so incredibly sexy about a man with a large, muscular body. He always seemed to notice when her eyes began to linger and he would turn to catch her while showing off a toothy grin. Zoro would continue to lift his weights while looking at her, she watching as he strained his muscles and his eyebrows furrow while he finished his set.

There had been one time when Robin was taking a water break where Zoro walked up beside her, unnoticed, and asked, "Still enjoy watching me train, eh?"

He surprised her and she almost spit out her water, but quickly swallowed it before she calmly replied, "I guess it's just habit."

Zoro had taken a long drink from his water bottle before saying, "You could always join me."

Robin stared at him, confused, "Aren't I right now? Usually I just read, but today I have been working out, too."

"Nevermind," She had seen a blush on his cheeks before he turned away and walked back to a machine and begin another set.

Being pulled back to the present, Robin listened as Luffy began to talk about how Law had taken her to a buffet and she got to try a bunch of different foods.

"Wait, you went out to dinner with Law _again_ today?" Nami asked the girl.

"Shishishishi!" Luffy had a huge grin on her face while she laughed and anwered, "Yeah! Then we went to his apartment and had pizza with his friends Penguin and Shachi!"

Robin glanced at her orange-haired friend, who's eyes were wide with shock. She turned back to Luffy who was glowing, "I think Law-san likes you!"

"He does, we kissed today!"

They both turned to Luffy and shouted in unison, "WHAT?!"

"Shishishishi, you two look funny," Luffy laughed as her friends stared at her with strange faces.

Robin was the first who could speak, "Luffy, did you really kiss Law?"

"Yeah, why?" Luffy looked at her oblivious as to why she was so curious.

"It's just that, well…" Robin bit her lip nervously, "What about Ace and Sabo? They aren't going to be happy to hear that…," Robin imagined how the two brothers would react to this news.

"Oh, they already know. Sabo punched him in the face," Luffy said it so causally, as if it was normal.

Nami was now shouting, "WHAT?! LUFFY, HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL US THIS SOONER?!"

"What? It's not a big deal, Nami," Luffy shrugged her shoulders and looked at her orange-haired friend with a confused expression.

"What Nami is trying to say, I believe, is that this is unexpected news." Robin spoke softly to try and calm the atmosphere of the room, "We are just surprised you're interested in a guy," she giggled as she finished explaining.

"Oh," Luffy's face went back to her usual smile, "Well, I really like Traffy. He has cool tattoos and I like it when he smiles."

Robin smiled at the girl, "Well, just be careful. We don't want Ace and Sabo to set his body on fire with gasoline."

"ROBIN!" Nami yelled in complete horror, "Why do you always say such creepy things?"

Instead of answering, Robin laughed it off. The three girls decided to call it a night, once they got ready for bed they laid down with the lights off.

As the other two girls drifted off, Robin was still awake reminiscing about the shy, green-haired boy who was now a cocky, handsome young man. It was uncanny how different he acted, these past two days Robin spent with Zoro were the first time being around him in two years. She fell asleep thinking about how much he had changed, drooling on her pillow from the memory of his bulging muscles…

Robin ended up waking up a few hours later sweating from the intense dream she was having about Zoro. In her dream they had been making out in her childhood bedroom, Zoro was whispering to her things that Robin couldn't remember once she awoke. She _did_ remember they ended up naked, bodies tangled on her bed, and were screwing each other like rabbits.

It was actually the intensity of her orgasm that woke her up; Robin was panting after waking up and was happy to see Luffy and Nami were still asleep in their beds. When she picked up her phone and looked at the time she decided to get up since it was nearly 5am. Robin made her way to the bathroom with a towel and her shower supplies, softly closing the door behind her, so as not to wake her sleeping friends.

Suddenly, Nami sat up on her bed, also waking from a dream, well, hers was more of a nightmare. Nami had been dreaming about the blonde cook, she was eating at his father's restaurant, sitting at a small table all alone. Sanji had come to take her order and when he returned with her food, he put down a plate of still-live fish, flopping around and one of them fell onto her lap. When she looked back up at Sanji to ask him why he served her live, uncooked fish, he was nowhere to be seen. Nami began to look around the restaurant, wandering around the room through the tables, looking for Sanji until she spotted him surrounded by women. He didn't even look up as Nami called out to him, her voice quiet despite how loudly she tried to shout his name. She had woken up after falling to the ground in her dream, tears running down her face.

When Nami lifted her hand to her face, she felt wet tears on her cheeks. She hopped out of her bed and saw Robin wasn't in her bed. Nami decided to take a shower and left the room with the things she would be needing for the bathroom.

Meanwhile Luffy was in a deep slumber, she was in the middle of a dream like the one from the night before. _She was back on the ship with all her friends, this time there was also Marco, Penguin, and Shachi, but her brothers and Traffy were once again nowhere to be seen. Luffy began to wander around the ship again, searching for the three. Eventually, she found herself on the opposite end of the hallway from the same red door with chipping paint and a golden knob. As she walked towards the door and realized she wasn't getting any closer, Luffy began to sprint in the direction of the strange door. This time she was able to place her hand on the knob, but when she tried to open it, she realized it was locked. However, she thought she could faintly hear voices on the other side of the door and began to pound on the door with her fists. She was shouting for the voices to open the door and let her inside._

"Luffy, wake up!" She was shaken awake by Robin, who was standing beside her bed in a towel and her dark hair dripping with water.

As she realized it had only been a dream, she gazed at Robin with a confused expression.

"You were yelling in your sleep, were you having a bad dream?"

Luffy blinked at her friend, "Yeah, I guess it turned into one."

Robin smiled at the girl sweetly, "Take a nice hot shower, that'll make you feel better."

She nodded and got out of bed, listening to her friend's advice, Luffy grabbed her shower bag and towel. Opening the door to leave for a shower of her own.

 **AN: Hey everyone, sorry this chapter feels kind of short, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless.**

 **Shout out to WulfyFang3 for leaving me a review! I hope you aren't upset by the quick progression of Law and Luffy's relationship. I really love hearing feedback!**

 **Please continue to leave reviews or send me a PM, let me know what you think of the story. I will be adding another chapter later today.**

 **xoxoLadyLiberal**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own One Piece or its characters, I only own this story.**

 **EDITED** Hopeless Romantics: Chapter 12:

Sanji was walking to campus with Zoro, long ago he insisted the Marimo walk with him so he wouldn't get lost and end up being late for class. They usually walked in silence, but today was not one of those days.

"Do you think Robin would let me show her some moves in class?" Zoro suddenly asked.

With a sigh, Sanji groaned, "Dunno. Why don't you just try it out? Robin at least talks to you."

Zoro knitted his eyebrows together, "Why wouldn't she talk to me? We're best friends."

"I thought I was your best friend," Sanji teased. After receiving a death glare from Zoro, he elaborated, "I just meant that Robin already talks to you, so it wouldn't be that weird for you to help her with stuff." He cleared his throat and awkwardly scratched his temple, "Nami won't give me the time of day."

The green-haired man stopped walking, "Sanji."

He stopped in his tracks when he heard his name and turned to face his friend, "What?"

Zoro's face was serious as he spoke, "It's only been two days, give her time. We've been over this. Nami is stubborn, she isn't going to change her mind about you that easily."

"Well, what should I do?" Sanji asked.

They continued walking as Zoro pondered what his blonde friend could do to get their orange-haired friend's attention. "You could always cook something for her…," his voice trailed off.

"That's perfect!" Sanji shouted, startling Zoro when he threw his arm over his shoulder, "I've got a cooking class right before lunch!"

"Great," Zoro grunted.

They split up with each other to go to their separate classes. Sanji's first class was a required course for Culinary majors, _Sustainable Farming Methods_. He was looking forward to the class, the way food is grown and produced was fascinating and Sanji was eager to learn more.

When his first class ended he went to his cooking class he had before lunchtime. Their task for the day was to bake an apple pie from scratch. They weren't required to follow a specific recipie or anything, and they could take it with them after class.

Sanji had a recipie he had made several times before, and decided to use that but tweak it a bit. By the time the class ended, he had baked a beautiful apple pie. It looked like a rose due to the way he had placed the apple slices on top of the filling before baking it. The apples were browned to the perfect shade and the crust was golden.

When it was lunchtime, Sanji brought his pie to the table he saw his friends sitting at. After taking the empty seat next to Nami and placed the pie on the table. He turned to Nami with a smile and asked, "Do you want a slice? It just finished baking, it's still warm."

Nami eyed the pie Sanji placed at the table, it looked beautiful, like a flower, "Are you sure? It looks too pretty to eat."

He laughed, "Nami, food is meant to be eaten, not looked at."

Shrugging her shoulders, "I guess I will have a slice," she watched as Sanji cut a piece from the pie and lifted it onto her empty plate in front of her.

"Here, enjoy. I'm going to grab something to eat, I'll be right back," she looked at Sanji's back as he left the table to get food and took the first bite of the pie on her plate.

"Mmmm," the pie was still warm, just as he had said. It tasted sweet, the apple was soft and tasted delicious with the brown sugar in the filling. By the time Sanji sat back down beside her, she was already finished with her pie.

"Did you like it?" She looked at Sanji, the last bite of pie in her mouth, she nodded instead of speaking with her mouth full of food. "I'm glad, you can have more if you'd like."

Nami swallowed, "I really shouldn't…," she thought about the consequences of eating a second piece of the delicious pie Sanji had baked. However, it was so tasty she ended up asking for another slice anyway.

Sanji was smiling to himself as he watched Nami eat her second piece of apple pie. He was happy to see she liked it and thought about offering the whole thing to her.

"Oi, Sanji can I have some pie, too?"

He recognized Luffy's voice, he normally would have already cut her a slice and presented it to her, but since he was trying to gain Nami's affection he was only paying any attention to the orange-haired girl. "Luffy, you can only have some if Nami doesn't mind sharing."

Luffy pouted at him but turned to Nami, "Can I please have some pie too, Nami?"

Nami blinked a few times before she answered, "Yeah, sure have as much as you want."

Taking her a little _too_ seriously, Luffy grabbed the pie and finished the rest after a few moments of shoveling it into her mouth. "Wooooow, Sanji! That was delicious!"

Sanji smiled at the girl in the straw hat, "I'm glad you liked it." When he looked back at Nami, she was looking at him with her head propped up on her hand with her elbow resting on the table. "What is it, Nami?"

She let out a breath of air, causing her bangs to rise and fall from the surge of air, "Why don't you still call me 'Nami-swan'?"

Her question caught him by surprise, "I didn't think you liked being called Nami-swan."

"I don't," she sternly replied, "But that never stopped you from calling me that before."

Sanji gave her a small smile, "I'm sorry, Nami. I promise I will do my best to not do anything to displease you."

He saw her eyes roll, but she didn't make any kind of comment.

Zoro, Sanji, Robin, and Nami all walked to the self-defense class together. The two men carried the girls' bags for them as they made their way across the campus. When they arrived Robin and Nami had taken their bags and went to the locker rooms to change.

The two men were leaning against the wall in the classroom, waiting for the rest of the students to arrive before the beginning of the lesson. When the professor entered the room and began class, Zoro and Sanji were helping the students and showing them proper defensive techniques.

Zoro had wandered over to Robin, "Hey."

Robin blushed when she noticed Zoro beside her, "Oh, hi, Zoro." She continued practicing the stance that had been demonstrated.

"Here, let me help you," Zoro placed his hands on her shoulders and helped her with her stance before standing in front of her, "Try it now." Zoro acted as if he were going to attack her and she defended him, "Good, just be sure to keep your feet planted, otherwise…," he used her poor footing to his advantage and Robin stumbled into him when he tugged on her arm.

Robin found herself in his arms, firmly held against his chest, Zoro was looking down at her face, his only a few inches away. Robin was reminded of the dream she had about him that morning and immediately became flustered from their closeness, pushing Zoro away.

He softly chuckled at her reaction, "Just make sure you keep your footing," then becoming more serious, he stated, "Otherwise, it might not be my arms you fall into."

She felt a little uncomfortable from his comment and fidgeted as she asked, "Will you show me how I should stand?"

Zoro nodded and moved to her side, "You want to have your feet about shoulder-width apart, with one foot slightly back and turned outwards." Robin listened and did as he said, but Zoro didn't seem satisfied, "Here," he suddenly stood behind her and placed his hands on her hips, "You need to move your feet farther apart," and he nudged her feet farther apart with his own.

Robin could feel Zoro's breath on her neck as he spoke, but she didn't move away as he had his hands firmly on her hips. She adjusted her stance again, "How's this?"

He stepped away and walked in front of her, "Much better. Want to give it a try?" Zoro shot her a wicked grin that made her insides heat up, she just nodded and he tried attacking her again.

This time Robin twisted Zoro's arm around to his back and pinned him to the floor beneath her, holding his arm firmly to his back as she pressed him to the ground. Feeling proud of herself, she leaned forward to Zoro's ear, "How'd I do?"

Smirking, he replied, "Not bad, now let me stand, woman."

She stepped away from him and let Zoro stand, when Robin glanced around the room she noticed most of the other students were practicing in pairs, but Sanji had been trying to show Nami what she was doing wrong, but she didn't look like she was very happy about it. "Zoro, does Sanji have a thing for Nami?"

He rolled his eyes before answering, "Obviously, the damn love-cook never shuts up about her."

Robin chuckled, "I thought so, but Nami seems to think he is like that with all women, even though he treats her differently than Luffy and I."

Zoro didn't know what to say, he knew Sanji had his work cut out for him, but he didn't care to talk about it with Robin. He was trying to get Robin to like him back, he couldn't worry about his friend when he was busy with his own pursuit. When Robin returned her gaze to Zoro's he briefly lost himself in her sky-blue eyes.

Looking into her eyes brought back memories of when they were children, running around and playing in her father's dojo, spending hours in there with him training and her reading a book. Zoro had always considered Robin one of his closest friends, neither of them were the most talkative of their friends and he had always found comfort in her silence.

Her father had taken him in and practically raised him as a son when he found out Zoro had no parents and had been abandoned at a young age. Robin had been the first person he felt like he could let his guard down around. Her mother had died in childbirth so she understood what it felt like to have the absence of a parent in one's life. Her father, Dracule Mihawk, loved her and gave her everything she could want but Zoro knew how much Robin craved a mother-daughter relationship. Mihawk wasn't the type to talk about feelings or someone to confide in, he was more comfortable in his dojo and practicing sword fighting.

When they were growing up, Robin would find Zoro while he was training and sometimes confide in him when there were things bothering her. He was always the one she would go to when she had a problem, when she was sad, when she had exciting news, for everything—Zoro was always the first to hear about it. Even over the past two years when they had been apart Robin would still call him when she had news.

He couldn't remember when his crush on her had started, but it only got worse as time went on. Zoro wasn't blind, he had always thought Robin was pretty, he especially was drawn to her eyes. The color reminded him of the sky and when the light hit them just right, they looked like the ocean. He noticed as she grew into a young woman and developed breasts and curves. When they got older he was always too shy to say anything, not that he even knew what to say. She was the only girl he had ever liked in _that_ way, he didn't have a clue as to go about telling her how he felt. Zoro also wasn't even sure how he felt, he knew he liked her, but when she would call him over the past two years and tell him about the guys she ended up going out with; he wanted to hunt them down and do unspeakable things to them for being with her.

"Zoro?"

Her soft voice brought him back to the present, she was staring at him with a cocked eyebrow. "Sorry," he shook his head, "I spaced out."

Robin smiled, "I could tell," she squinted her eyes at him and placed a finger over her lips, thinking, "What were you thinking about just now?"

His face felt hot as his blush formed, _do I tell her the truth?_ He knew Robin would be able to tell if he was lying, but he didn't want to be totally honest with her either, so he went with a half-truth, "I was just thinking about how your eyes remind me of the ocean."

Zoro watched as Robin's cheeks turned pink, "Oh," was all she said, her eyes never leaving his.

Clearing his throat, "Yeah, so should we keep practicing?"

Robin blinked a few times before she shook her head and answered, "Yes, that's what we're supposed to be doing anyway."

The two spent the rest of the class practicing, Zoro attacking Robin and she would defend herself against him. Occasionally he would point something out to her that she could improve on, oftentimes taking the opportunity to touch her body in some way. By the time the class period was over, he was smiling at Robin, who could defend against him quite easily, although he wasn't really trying to cause her any harm and went easy on her.

They walked over to Sanji and Nami, who was yelling at him frustrated, "I don't need you to try and show me how to do everything! I can handle myself just fine!"

"Why did you even take a self-defense class if you didn't want to learn self-defense then?" Sanji looked at the orange-haired girl with frustration radiating off him.

"I took it because Robin wanted me to."

Sanji sighed out of frustration, "Well, class is over now anyway, so I guess you don't have to learn anything today."

The four friends left the classroom together, Sanji and Zoro carrying the girls' bags again as they made their way to their dorm. They made small chit-chat along the way, mostly about how Robin had made improvements with the help of Zoro.

Sanji was eyeing his green-haired friend with a jealous look, he wished Nami would have listened to what he was trying to tell her. The entire class had been spent with him trying to give her advice as Zoro had done for Robin, but Nami wouldn't listen and kept insisting how she was doing everything just fine. By the end of the class all she had seemed to accomplish was giving Sanji a headache.

Luckily, they were going to fight team practice, so Sanji would be able to let out all his pent-up frustration. _Nami seemed to like the pie I baked, but she still wouldn't let me help her…why does she have to be so stubborn? All I want to do is help her and take care of her._

 **AN: Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter ended up taking longer to write than I expected, but I hope it was worth the wait.**

 **I am going to be quite busy for the next few days-I am going to be visiting my parents since this Sunday is Father's day. I am also going to a party on Saturday night at a friend from high school's place. I'm quite excited since I haven't seen most of the people who will be there in 3-4 years!**

 **Anyway, I will hopefully get another chapter or two written over the weekend, but otherwise I should be able to get back into the routine of updating a couple times a day as long as I don't have writer's block.**

 **As always, please leave a review or send me a PM to let me know how you are liking the story.**

 **xoxoLadyLiberal**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own One Piece or its characters, I only own this story.**

 **EDITED** Hopeless Romantics: Chapter 13

Luffy was leaving the cafeteria on her way to class when she had spotted a tall man in a white hat, "Traffy!" She ran up to him, watching as he turned around at the sound of her voice. She noticed the small curl of his lips, as well as the large dark red bruise on his cheek.

He stopped walking and waited for her to catch up to him, "Hey, Luffy-ya."

She grinned at him, "Want to walk to class with me?"

"Sure," Law chuckled softly, he then blushed when he felt Luffy's fingers interlock themselves with his, but he squeezed his hand around hers, enjoying the warmth.

They walked to their class and sat in the seats they had the previous class period. Luffy took off her straw hat and carefully placed it on the empty seat next to her before turning to Law, "So Traffy, what did you do with Shachi and Penguin after I left last night?"

"They had a few beers, we watched some shows, and finished the pizza you spared," he laughed as he remembered Penguin saying she had eaten an entire pizza they brought before they even had a single slice.

"Shishishishi, I'm sorry, Traffy," she paused for a moment before leaning closer and whispering, "I got hungry after you played with me." Law noticed she had a light blush on her cheeks.

He swallowed the lump in his throat, "Luckily, I wasn't too hungry since I had your delicious dessert." Law licked his lips watching Luffy squirm in her seat, the memory of her naked body still fresh in his mind. He wished they were alone as he began to feel his member stiffen.

Her dark eyes gazed into his and Law was mesmerized, he saw her lips slowly begin to part and her tongue swipe across her top lip. Luffy placed her hand on his arm and slowly leaned close to his ear, "Maybe I could try _your_ dessert next time."

Law's cheeks grew hot and he could feel it reach all the way to his ears. _Oh. My. God. Did she really just say that?!_ Not caring he was a blushing idiot, Law turned to look at Luffy's pleased expression with his mouth falling open. The girl just smiled at him cheerfully, as if what she had just said was as innocent as her expression.

The professor then entered the room and began his lecture, Law was forced to turn his gaze from Luffy and pay attention to what was being said. Throughout the class period, he kept glancing over to the girl beside him who was scribbling in her notebook some random notes and drawing little pictures that looked rather childish. Sometimes she would look up and smile at him, every time she did so Law felt like he couldn't breathe until she would look away.

 _Ahhh, fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck me. This girl is driving me fucking crazy… Why does she have to be so damn cute?! What am I thinking? Luffy-ya has that dirt mouth…god I wonder what she can do with it…does she really want to taste my jizz? Fuck! I need to calm down…I can't lose control like this, Luffy-ya isn't just another girl._

When the class was finally over, Luffy packed up her things as Law waited for her then took her bag, slinging it over his shoulder to carry for her. She smiled at him and asked, "So what do you have going on for the rest of the day?"

Law let out a long sigh, "I was gonna go to practice in a little bit, since I didn't yesterday."

Luffy looked at him, puzzled, "Practice?"

"For fight team," he paused before explaining, "It's just a bunch of guys who get together and spar with each other for an hour or two."

Her eyes lit up, "CAN I COME, TOO?!"

Law wasn't sure what to say, he didn't want to tell her no, but there weren't any girls on the team and no one ever came to watch them practice. "I don't think so, Luffy-ya." He really hated telling her no, especially when she began to frown and pout, but he didn't back down, "Besides, Ace and Sabo are going to be there. I don't think they would like it if they saw me show up to practice with you."

Luffy pouted even more, "Fine, I won't come…today, shishishishi!"

Law felt a little better when she began to smile and laugh, he was glad she didn't stay upset for long. "What about you, what are you going to do, Luffy-ya?"

She thought for a moment, tapping her index finger against her lips, "I guess I'll go see what Nami and Robin are up to, they are probably back at our room now." Luffy grabbed his hand again and asked while batting her long eyelashes, "Will you walk with me to my building, Traffy?"

Unable to say no to her for a second time, Law nodded and let Luffy begin to drag him out of the classroom. He listened to her ramble on about the other classes she was taking, and she bragged about how she already knew what the professor was explaining in her chemistry class—thanks to him. When they reached her building, Law found himself not wanting to leave her, "Well, I guess I should get going…," they were stopped outside the door, still holding hands.

Luffy smiled shyly with a pink hue on her cheeks before she went up on her tiptoes and kissed Law on the cheek. "Would you want to do something later? I mean, only if you aren't busy," she glanced away, nervously.

He smiled down at her and placed his free hand on her cheek, his thumb lightly tracing her scar under her eye, "Sure, I can stop by once practice is over on the way back to my apartment."

"Okay! Can we get dinner later, Traffy?" She grinned widely at him.

"Of course, I know how much you like to eat," Law planted a quick kiss on her lips, causing her to blush and keep her mouth shut, for once. He chuckled to himself as he stepped away from the awestruck girl and headed to practice.

On the walk there, he couldn't stop smiling as he thought about Luffy. _Her lips are so soft…I want to feel them again—maybe I can when I see her. Oh, god...I can't get her out of my head! What the hell is Luffy-ya doing to me?! I've never been so obsessed with a girl before… Maybe practice will help clear my mind._

Law ended up being the last person to enter the room for practice. When he opened the door and walked in, all eyes were on him and his bruised cheek. He ignored the questioning stares and quickly changed in the locker room.

Sabo was feeling quite smug after seeing the huge bruise he had left on Law's left cheek, _that ought to send him a message._

Ace was a little jealous he wasn't the one who got to punch Law after seeing him all over their sister the night before, but he was satisfied with the mark Sabo ended up making on the guy's face. _Asshole deserves it, we won't let him toy with Luffy and her feelings. She can't be with a guy like him, Trafalgar's got a new girl with him almost every night. Shit, the guy probably just wants to sleep with Luffy…he is totally wrong for her, he is too old, too serious. She needs someone who she can laugh with, someone who makes her happy and protected, not a guy who is only going to hurt her and make her cry._

Law noticed the two brothers were smirking at him, the corners of his own lips almost turned up into a slight smirk. It was all too obvious they thought Law would stay away after getting such a nasty hit. He knew everyone was staring at the huge bruise on his cheek, Sabo and Ace were probably under the impression that Law was just messing around. _Fuck them, who the hell do they think they are—trying to tell Luffy-ya what to do. She obviously likes me…why the fuck can't they get over it? Whatever, I don't give a shit about what they want. Luffy-ya is old enough to make her own decisions, and they don't need to know I'll be seeing their sister after this…_

The practice went as usual, the men took turns swapping sparring partners for a couple hours and ended with a group shower. No one had said a word about Law's face being bruised the entire practice, but now in the shower, Dellinger decided to comment, "So, who did _you_ piss off?"

Suddenly, the whole shower was silent as everyone waited for a response, but not expecting it to come from Sabo, "Me."

Ace was scowling, "He's _lucky_ considering what we caught him doing."

With a cautious tone, Marco asked, "What exactly did you guys catch him doing?"

"Law was all over our little sister in the elevator of our building!" Ace was shouting, his face beginning to turn red from his anger, recalling the sight.

He wanted to say something, defend himself so it didn't sound like he was preying on Luffy. Law stayed quiet, though, not wanting to risk being unable to see her because of something he might say.

The shower was quiet, they all knew about the brothers' weird obsession with protecting their little sister, they hadn't realized she was now here in college though. Ever since the guys had met the two brothers they became well-aware of the fact they had a little sister. They constantly talked about her and would rage at anyone who ever asked if she was cute, single, or anthing along those lines.

Kidd couldn't help but find himself feeling a little intrigued, _so Luffy is here for college now, I haven't seen her in quite a while, I wonder if she would still be any fun. Although, it sounds like Law might be a problem…but honestly, she is probably wishing for another round with me._ Kidd was feeling smug, remembering the time he took the girl's virginity, before he was snapped back by a loud voice.

"Don't think for a second you can have your _fun_ with our little sister." Sabo's voice was a snarl as he glared at Law. He turned to look around the shower at all the surprised faces before adding, "Everyone here can take it as a message." He pointed at Law's bruised face, " _That_ is what will happen to any one of you who tries to get close to Luffy." Turning off the water and picking up his things, Sabo stopped in front of Law before exiting the shower, "If I catch you with her again, it will be much worse."

Law kept his expression calm, but Sabo's threat left a pit in his stomach. He noticed Ace was also staring daggers at him as he gathered his things and followed his brother. All eyes were on him now, the guys all staring at him like he was insane or had two heads. All except one: Kidd, who was grinning sadistically and Law had no idea what to think about that.

Instead of saying anything, Law just finished his shower and quickly left to get dressed and meet up with Luffy.

When he was dressed in a clean set of clothes, Law decided to send her a text.

 **Luffy-ya, you still want to hang out? I can buy you dinner later.**

Almost immediately, Law felt his phone buzz and when he pulled it from his back pocket he already had a reply from Luffy.

 **Sure! I can meet you outside of my building, Traffy.**

Law smiled and picked up his pace, heading in the direction of her building. Sabo's threat from earlier was the last thing on his mind, all he could think about was how he wanted to see the girl in the straw hat's bright smile. Before he was even outside, Law heard a voice behind him calling his name. When he turned around, he was surprised to see the weird red-head running to catch up to him.

"Law! Wait up!" Kidd stopped in front of Law, who was now looking at him with a puzzled expression. "Are you seriously trying to get with Ace and Sabo's sister?"

His question was unexpected, Law didn't really know why Kidd was even interested in such gossip, or how to answer him. "What does it have to do with you?"

Kidd laughed him off, "Oh, nothing really. I guess you could just say that I've met her before and she doesn't seem like your type."

Suddenly feeling angry, Law glared at Kidd's smirking face. _What the hell is Kidd's deal? How does he know Luffy-ya? Why the fuck does he think I have a 'type'—and who the fuck is he to say Luffy-ya isn't my type?_ He couldn't explain it, there was something _off_ about the look in Kidd's eyes as he glared back at him. Law wanted to say something to defend himself and his character, to tell Kidd he was worthy of being with someone like Luffy. However, he couldn't even convince himself of that and didn't say a word to the creep. Instead, he rolled his eyes and walked away, hearing Kidd's laughter behind him as he left the building. The sound gave Law a chill down his spine, even after he was on his way across campus to meet Luffy.

 **AN: Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait, I hope it was worth it. I had a very busy weekend and past couple of days, but my schedule is back to its usual boring-self. So, expect another chapter in the next day! Until then, enjoy and leave a review or send me a PM to let me know what you think!**

 **xoxoLadyLiberal**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own One Piece or its characters, I only own this story.**

 **WARNING: This chapter has oral sex.**

 **EDITED** Hopeless Romantics: Chapter 14

Luffy was leaning her elbows on the railing of the stairs leading up to her building. She had her straw hat on her head, shielding her face from the sun, and was enjoying the slight breeze as it blew her black hair across her shoulders. Lost in thought, she didn't even notice the tall man beside her until he spoke, "Hey, Luffy-ya."

Her head jerked in his direction, her eyes wide and so was her grin when she realized who had snuck up beside her, "Traffy!"

"Ready to go?" His lips were turned up in the corners, and it made her heart pound when he held his hand out for her.

Placing her hand in his, Luffy replied with a giant smile, "Yeah, I'm sorry I was a little distracted."

Cocking his eyebrow, Law asked, "Care to share?"

Luffy began to tap her chin with her free hand and thought, _do I tell Traffy what I was really thinking about? Or should I make something up?_ She shook her head, Luffy didn't like to lie, so she decided to come clean. "I am worried my brothers are going to scare you away."

Law wasn't sure if he had heard correctly, Luffy's voice was so quiet, but when he turned and saw her dark eyes pouring into his own, he knew he didn't imagine it. Her eyes were filled with sadness, terror, and pain—they did not suit her. His chest was tight, he didn't want to see her look like that, it broke his heart to see her look so defeated. Still gazing into those eyes, he spoke with sincerity, "Nothing is going to scare me away—not Sabo or Ace, or anybody—okay?"

When Luffy studied Law's face, she could tell that he meant what he said. "Okay," she felt her mouth slowly turn into a smile and watched as the man in front of her softened his expression and seemed to relax instantly.

He let out a breath and tugged on Luffy's small hand, "Now, come on."

They walked together to Law's apartment, he figured luck was in his favor today since they managed to get there without being spotted by Ace or Sabo. However, they also didn't end up making out in the elevator on the way up. After opening the door to his apartment and letting Luffy step inside, Law leaned back and closed the door behind him.

The loud noise startled Luffy, she snapped her head back to look at Law. Their eyes met and Law felt his heart begin to pound in his chest, the tension in the air was thick, almost tangible. Her dark eyes seemed to pierce right through him and he felt so vulnerable, as if his thoughts weren't safe and she could read him like a book.

Luffy was stuck in her head, thoughts racing as she considered Law's striking pale blue eyes. _We are all alone. I am all alone with Traffy. Traffy and I are alone together in his apartment. We are alone in Traffy's apartment and my brothers don't know…Ace and Sabo don't know I am here. They won't be able to find me here, I can do whatever I want._ "I want to see you naked, Traffy."

Okay, now he was positive he heard her wrong, "Excuse me?"

She groaned, sounding annoyed, "Take off your clothes for me." He stared at her with disbelief, "Traaaaaaffyyyyyyy," Luffy began to whine, "I told you before I want to try _your_ dessert!" She had walked right up to him, his back still against the door. Luffy's lower lip was stuck out, she was pouting and looking up at him with puppy dog eyes.

Law could feel the blood rushing to his groin, draining from his face. _Shit…Luffy looks so innocent, I wasn't expecting this. She sure has a dirty mouth…I would like to see what types of things she can do with it… Damnit Law, keep your cool! Ahhhh! How the fuck am I supposed to say 'no' to that?! I don't want to ever say no to her…_ He unconsciously began to remove the loose shirt he had on, pulling it over his head and tossing it to the floor. His eyes returned to Luffy, who's eyes were wandering over his exposed chest. Remembering she had complemented him on his tattoos when he first got her number, Law decided to turn his back to her so she could see the one he had there.

 _His tattoos are so…sexy. Yeah, that's what they are, Traffy's tattoos look sexy. I wonder if he has any more…_ Luffy reached around Law's waist and began to fumble with the front of his jeans. _Why are these so hard to open?! Oh! His dick, its… oh my. I guess I didn't get to feel it yesterday…its so big!_

He was frozen in place, Luffy had successfully opened his jeans and immediately began to feel up his boner through his tight boxers. Law wasn't sure what to do, he hadn't expected her to remove his pants, and he certainly hadn't expected her to begin stroking his cock through the fabric of his boxers with her small hands. "Luffy-ya, what are you doing?" He tried to keep his voice as calm as he could, but the truth was he felt like his body was on fire.

"Shishishishi," Luffy had her arms wrapped around his waist and pressed her body against his back, "How many times do I have to tell you I want to try your dessert, Law?"

Shivers ran down his spine, _Fuck, she called me by my name…she did that yesterday, too—when I was making her come._ Law turned the lock on the door and stepped out of his jeans. He turned to face her, then he brought his hands to his waist and began to slide his boxers down, freeing his erection. He smiled when he saw Luffy's eyes drop to his groin and her tongue slide across her lips. _This is nothing, I'm not even full-size yet and she looks like she has never seen anything like it._ Law puffed out his chest, "You know, if you join me it'll get even bigger, Luffy-ya."

Luffy couldn't believe it, she was wondering how much bigger it could get and quickly stripped—not even bothering to leave on the cute matching bra and undies she put on before meeting up with Law. She stared at his erection as it began to grow larger, she felt herself becoming wet as she thought about what it would be like to have it inside of her. _Not now!_ Luffy reminded herself of what she really wanted right now and began reaching forward until her hand was firmly gripping his cock.

Law groaned when Luffy finally touched him, which only seemed to encourage her to continue. Her small hands were wrapped around his huge cock, pumping his length, Luffy dipped her head down and slowly began to trace circles on his head with her tongue. He looked down to see Luffy naked on her knees, gazing up at him with her dark brown eyes as her tongue flicked across the head of his penis. One of her hands was still wrapped around his girth, but the other was now softly cupping his balls. "Fuck, Luffy..."

She smiled up at him, eyes shining, "Yes, Law?"

"I want to fuck that dirty mouth of yours," his voice was husky and filled with lust.

Luffy's mouth fell open and she began to push him into her mouth, then pull him back out. She repeated this, taking more of his length into her throat each time until his head reached the very back. Keeping her eyes open and on him, she watched through teary eyes as she deep throated him. His lips were slightly open, but his jaw was clenched, his eyes were closed momentarily—but when they opened they went right to hers.

This was one of the best blow jobs he had ever gotten, probably _the_ best. What was it about this girl that made him feel so crazy? Fuck, he didn't even care, all Law cared about now was how he was going to make sure he would get to do this again. He was watching the most beautiful girl he had ever seen happily suck on his cock, his heart was pounding—everything felt so amazing, but he needed some control.

Law gently placed his tattooed hands on the sides of Luffy's head, his eyes asking for her permission. Luffy placed her hands on his hips and raised her eyebrow to Law, giving him the go-ahead. He began to rock his hips back and forth, sliding his dick in and out of her mouth. Not wanting to hurt her, he started off slow, waiting for her to get used to him fucking her mouth. When he felt her begin to squeeze his ass in her hands, Law began to move faster and felt his dick hit the back of Luffy's throat. She squeezed his ass harder and he continued to hit the back of her throat until he felt himself begin to shoot his hot semen into her mouth.

She felt the hot liquid run down her throat and in her mouth, Law was finished and she decided to lick him clean. "I don't want to waste any of my yummy dessert," she flashed a wicked grin up at Law as she licked his throbbing dick.

"Fuck, Luffy-ya…," Law was panting, "Where the hell did you learn to talk like that?"

"Shishishishi, I don't know, I have only ever talked like this to you." Her cheeks were turning red, she knew what she had been saying to him was naughty and she didn't normally say such things, but it made her feel excited to say the things she was never allowed to. Being with Law was exciting, but it wasn't fair of her brothers to always keep getting in the way.

 _I'm the only guy she has ever talked to like this?_ Law couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips, he just got to fuck this girl in her dirty mouth that is only used on him. Her eyes were filled with lust and want—her naked body kneeling at his feet. Considering she knew how to give such a mind-blowing blow job and her overall willingness in general, Law assumed she had previous experience. She obviously had been with a guy before, but Law wasn't about to ask her about that since she didn't ask him about his experience or relationships. If he was being honest, he wasn't too fond of the idea of someone else seeing Luffy like this either.

He decided to push those thoughts away and spoke, "You look like you could use a hand." Luffy was panting on the floor, she looked like she wanted to get fucked and Law was willing to oblige. Before she could say a word, Law leaned over to pick her up off the floor, he carried her bridal style from the entrance of his apartment to his bedroom. He set her down gently on his king-size bed, his eyes wandered over her naked body, admiring her exposed breasts and glistening folds among everything else.

Luffy felt herself becoming wetter between her legs at her entrance, she was turned on and wanted a release, but more than anything she wanted Law to give it to her. "I want you to touch me like you did yesterday, Law"

There it was again, his name leaving her lips. He didn't need to be told twice, he immediately was between her legs, his tongue flicking and rubbing her clit while his long finger began to slip inside of her. Law could feel the wetness of her vagina around his finger, he could feel how tight it was as she squeezed him. _Fuck, maybe she is a virgin…but I don't feel her hymen in the way, so she must not be…_

Suddenly, she was coming on Law's face, screaming his name. _Yeah, that's right baby, say my name, scream it as loud as you can._ He was licking up her juices as she continued to orgasm from Law playing with her clit with his fingers, trying to get as much of her sweet cum to come out as he could.

"LAAAAAAAAAW!" Luffy screamed louder than before, finally unable to go on with his persistent and skilled fingers' assault. She was panting as she finished her orgasm, her legs were shaking and Law watched as she squirmed beneath him, licking her cum off his fingers.

He was feeling very satisfied with himself, _I made her scream my name, I could get used to the sound of that…_ "Luffy?"

She opened her heavy eyelids to see Law looking at her strangely, "Yeah?"

Law knew what he had to do, but he wasn't very good with words—hell, he wasn't very good with people. He cleared his throat, "Would you…want to be my girlfriend?"

Luffy's face broke into a smile, her brown eyes were shining, "I was hoping you'd ask that," she sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Law brought his body closer to hers on the bed and planted a soft kiss on her lips, "So, is that a 'yes'?"

"Shishishishi, yes it's a 'yes'!"

Law smiled down at her before placing another kiss on her lips, "Well, now I have to take my _girlfriend_ out to dinner, because I'm sure she is getting hungry right about now."

As if on cue, Luffy's stomach let out a loud rumble, they both laughed and got up off the bed. Law went and found their clothes and they dressed themselves before leaving the apartment, hand-in-hand.

 **AN: Hey everyone, I hope you liked this chapter ;) I had a lot of fun writing it. Next chapter will be out in the next 24 hours so stay tuned to find out what happens at dinner! Please leave a review or send a PM and let me know what you think!**

 **xoxoLadyLiberal**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not Own One Piece or its characters, I only own this story.**

 **EDITED** Hopeless Romantics: Chapter 15

The restaurant they went to was called _Dressrosa_. It was owned by Law's uncle Doflamingo, an eccentric individual who demanded the finest things in life. It was one of the most expensive places in town and nearly impossible to eat there without a reservation. Since his uncle owned the place, when Law arrived with Luffy they were brought to a private dining room that is left empty for such occasions. It was a special occasion so he even ordered all the food on the menu, without worrying about the cost.

"Wow, Traffy! How thoughtful of you to order me one of everything!" Luffy was beaming at her new boyfriend. She was feeling so giddy, she couldn't stop smiling the whole time they were walking to the restaurant. Even though she had always held his hand when they walked together, Luffy was so happy when Law was the one who had reached for hers first.

Law rolled his eyes playfully as he smiled fondly at the girl across from him, "Well, it isn't _all_ for you—I'm hungry, too."

"Shishishishi, okay, Traffy!" The large grin on her face never wavered, Luffy couldn't contain herself, "Are you really my boyfriend now? I just can't believe it!"

"Yes, I am _really_ your boyfriend, Luffy-ya." Law sighed contently, _I've never been someone's boyfriend before… I never wanted to have someone all to myself before…_ He cleared his throat, "Listen, Luffy-ya. I—"

Right then, their food was rolled-in on a few carts.

"WOOOOW! Look at all that food!" Luffy was drooling as the sight and smell of the dishes filled the room. She stood from her seat and threw her arms around Law, "I can't believe you ordered all this food! Thank you, so much, Traffy!" Luffy gave him a big kiss on his cheek before grabbing a few plates from one of the carts and began eating.

Law couldn't stop his blush, "Of course! I remembered what happened when we ate at the _Baratie_ ," Law smiled at the girl across from him as he watched her begin to eat the food in front of her at an impossibly fast rate.

Still with food in her mouth, "I -ant -elpit I eat a-ot!"

Law began to laugh and his smile grew, "What does it say about me if I was able to understand what you just said?"

Luffy swallowed her food and replied with a smile, "That you are a good boyfriend, already!"

He was about to speak when he suddenly heard the door to the dining room burst open. _Not again…_ When he turned to look who interrupted them, Law saw a very tall man with long black hair standing frozen in the doorway.

"Hey! Get out of here! I am eating dinner with my boyfriend!" Luffy shouted at the random stranger.

A moment of silence passed by before the man shouted, "My apologies, miss! Please excuse me!" Then the long-haired man was gone just as abruptly as he had come.

"Well, that was weird…," Law muttered to himself.

Luffy continued to eat her feast as if nothing happened, Law decided to forget about it and finish his food before it could be stolen from his plate.

By the time they both finished eating, Luffy had over forty plates of food and Law had barely finished two. He began to chuckle to himself, causing Luffy to ask, "What's so funny Traffy?"

Law smiled at his new girlfriend, "It's just that I've never met anyone like you before. You are so unique and different from not only myself, but everyone. I guess that is why I am so drawn to you, Luffy-ya." Her eyes were wide, but her mouth was closed and silent, as if she was waiting for him to finish. "I don't normally do this, you know…pursue a woman, go out to dinner with them, hold hands—especially in public!" Law laughed at himself, "But ever since you gave me that damn coffee I haven't been able to get you out of my head. You made me smile and laugh again, you have no idea how long it has been…," he paused as he remembered his adoptive father. "Luffy-ya, I just want you to know that even though we haven't known each other for more than a few days, even though I don't _do_ relationships, even though I am seven years older and your brothers want me to stay away from you— _I_ want to be the only one you shyly smile at, the _only one_ who gets to kiss and hold you, the only one to see and feel _all of you,_ and the only one who you use that _dirty_ mouth of yours on. Luffy-ya, you have somehow managed to make me do _so_ many things that are _so_ out of my character and well—you've been driving me crazy!"

Luffy's heart was pounding in her chest the whole time Law spoke, every word of his rang in her ears. No one had ever said anything like that to her before, she wasn't sure what to say or do for what felt like the first time in her life. She just stared at Law until his eyes met hers, his were so vulnerable, Luffy could see the truth and passion they held. Standing from the table, she walked over and straddled Law, tracing her fingertips lightly over his goatee. Luffy ran her fingers along his jaw, reaching his side burns then his ears adorned with two gold hoops. Now with her palms against his cheeks, she leaned in and pressed her lips against his.

She wanted to tell him that she felt the same way, she slid her tongue across his lips which he opened. Law began to take over control and slipped his tongue into Luffy's mouth, dancing with her own tongue taking the lead.

As Law began to kiss Luffy back, he placed his hands on her hips and held her firmly in place against his groin. His erection began to grow, pushing against his jeans in an uncomfortable way, but he didn't want to stop. Luffy was straddling him and Law was holding her down so she could feel his cock as it grew inside his jeans. They continued making out, with Law grinding against Luffy as she straddled him, until the door once again burst open.

"Well, well, well, hello Law. Nice to see you've brought…company." It was his uncle, Doflamingo.

Law separated himself from Luffy and stood to face his uncle, unfazed by the fact he just walked-in on them. "Nice to see you, uncle. I've actually brought my girlfriend, Luffy-ya." He gestured to Luffy beside him and smiled at her warmly.

"Hey Flamingo! Traffy tells me you're his uncle and you own the place so I won't have to pay for the food." She shot him one of her brightest smiles and batted her eyelashes.

Doflamingo frowned for a moment, _Flamingo?! Who does this little girl think she is?! WHAAAT?! How much food did she eat?! Is this why we made everything on the menu earlier?! I can't believe this…but is Law smiling?_ He glanced between his nephew and the only girl he has ever introduced to him, and as his girlfriend no less! Law looked happy, seeing that made him smile, "It's on the house! If you are Law's girlfriend you are family now!"

Luffy was ecstatic, she really didn't have to worry about paying for food! When she took a good look at the guy, she was a little surprised by his outfit—he was only wearing pink and had a feather boa around his neck. "Woooooow! You even look like a Flamingo!"

Law couldn't hold back his laughter, _Is she serious?! They just met and she is speaking to uncle like it's no big deal. Does she even realize who he is?_

Instead of getting angry for being insulted by the girl, Doflamingo smiled, "I must say Law, you sure do look happy—how did you two meet?"

Before he could even open his mouth to speak, Luffy answered, "I gave Traffy my coffee Monday morning because he looked so tired and angry. Then he found me at lunch and introduced himself," she smiled wide, "We also have _World History_ together!"

Law was mesmerized by her smile, he couldn't look away, even when his uncle commented, "Looks like you two have been spending quite a bit of time together, seems like it has been good for you though."

When he turned to face his uncle, he noticed the smile the blonde man had on his lips and smiled back, "It has."

Doflamingo turned to leave the room, "Don't be a stranger, stop by again sometime," he waved his hand and left them alone.

"So, that's your uncle? You don't look anything alike…," Luffy looked at him quizzically.

"We aren't actually related, his younger brother adopted me when I was eight."

"Oh!" Luffy furrowed her eyebrows, "What happened to your parents?"

"They died in a car crash with my little sister when I was six," he looked away from her sympathetic gaze, not wanting to see her pity him.

"I never knew my parents."

His gaze shot back to her face, she was looking away as if lost in thought, Law wasn't sure what to say and decided to stay quiet.

"My Gramps raised me, he already had been taking care of Ace—he had made a promise to Ace's father before he died. Sabo came to live with us when his parents disowned him for being friends with us." Luffy began to smile, "Then when I started going to school I met my friends. Between my brothers and my friends, I never even noticed I didn't have parents."

When she turned to face him, Law saw how her eyes were shining just as bright as her smile, his heart ached. "Where have you been all my life?"

"Shishishishi, what do you mean, Traffy?"

Law stared at her in disbelief, running his hand through his dark hair and sighing, "It's just…you manage to look at something horrible and find something good about it. You can turn any negative thought into a positive one. You make me feel like there is still something good in this fucked up world."

Luffy wasn't sure what to say, she was having an off day—normally she always could think of something. This was the second time that day Law had made her speechless.

Looking at her beautiful, shocked expression made Law act on instinct—he stepped up next to her, towering over her small body. He gently held her face in his large, tattooed hands and brought his lips to hers. Their kiss was soft and sweet, Law wanted to treasure this woman and treat her as such. Luffy was precious to him, he never felt like this before, but he knew if anything were to ever happen to her, if anyone were to ever hurt her…well they would have hell to pay.

He pulled far enough away so he could see her clearly, Law studied her face closely, noticing how soft and delicate all her features were. She resembled a porcelain doll, especially once she batted her long, dark eyelashes open, revealing glossy, brown eyes. As he gazed into her eyes, he noticed there were subtle streaks of gold hidden within the dark, chocolate iris. Law felt his cheeks heat as he watched Luffy smile shyly at him, with a blush of her own.

"I really, _really_ hope my brothers don't scare you away from me, Traffy," Luffy spoke with a soft, pleading whisper.

"Luffy-ya, I don't care what kind of threats—or even fights—they make. You are my girlfriend now, and I won't give up what is mine." Law was stern and kept his voice low; he didn't give a shit if her brothers didn't want her dating, she agreed to be his and they were going to have to deal with it.

The corners of her mouth turned upwards, "I like it when you call me your girlfriend, Traffy," she closed her eyes and sighed. When she opened them Law's pale blue eyes were on hers, he leaned closer so his forehead and the tip of his nose were touching hers.

With his hands still on her cheeks and his face only inches from hers, Law smirked, "Well that's what you've agreed to. Like I said before, I don't give up what is mine and you are _mine_ ," his voice was husky but the last word came out as almost a growl.

She was staring up at him with her eyes wide, _No one has ever not cared about Sabo and Ace. I knew Traffy was different_ … From the moment she first saw his sad, pale eyes he seemed so familiar, she knew it wasn't a physical recognition but rather a spiritual one. As crazy as it sounded, Luffy felt like she was being drawn to Law because he was her soulmate or something. Normally, she wasn't the type to believe such things, but she was always up for an adventure and whenever Luffy was with him she felt amazing.

When Luffy stayed quiet, Law decided to give her a soft kiss before letting her go. "Come on, let's go for a walk before I bring you back to campus." He held out his hand and smiled at her, when she intertwined her fingers with his, Law began to walk to the door with Luffy in-tow.

As the couple left the restaurant, they were unaware of the striking pair of blue eyes that followed them. _Who is that adorable little creature? I need find out! I must make her my wife! No one else will do, it must be her! She is perfect…_

 **AN: Hey everyone, what did you think of Luffy and Law's first date as a couple?! I decided to make Doflamingo a good guy (I am imagining him as a very flamboyant homosexual) Law is going to have enough shit in his past to deal with (and in the future) that I didn't want him to have issues with uncle Doffy ;)**

 **Anyway, I am planning on getting the next chapter out before the end of the day! Until then, please enjoy and leave me a review or send me a PM to let me know what you think!**

 **xoxoLadyLiberal**


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own One Piece or its characters, I only own this story.**

 **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL ASSAULT**

 **EDITED** Hopeless Romantics: Chapter 16

Nami and Robin had gone to a small sandwich shop for dinner when they found out Luffy was planning on eating with Law. "Do you think she actually likes him, Robin? I was kind of still hoping I could try and snag him for myself," Nami was only half-joking and she knew her friend was aware of that.

After giggling at her orange-haired friend, Robin answered, "I don't know for sure, but Luffy did seem excited to be seeing him again."

"I will admit that Law is now my dictionary definition of tall, dark, and handsome. I still gotta say, how the hell did Luffy attract a guy like _him_!" Nami was now quietly freaking out inside their booth, trying not to attract any extra attention to them, "Luffy is so cute and little and adorable! Law looks like he wants to kill somebody and has the word "DEATH" tattooed across his hands!"

Robin couldn't contain her laughter, "Oh Nami, you don't know, do you?"

She looked at her, puzzled, "Know what?"

The raven-haired woman leaned forward across the table and whispered, "Opposites attract. Law probably looks at Luffy and sees a girl who is always happy and smiling—the opposite of himself—and thinks he has found the most incredible person because she can to do something that he isn't capable of."

Nami was glaring at her, "Robin, you read way too many romance stories, guys don't actually think like that. Besides, that doesn't explain why Luffy would be attracted to Law."

She smiled, "You said so yourself, Nami—he is tall, dark, and handsome—not to mention he is intelligent, charming, bought her food…I know it is Luffy we are talking about, but even she must realize the guy is sexy."

"You're right, as usual," Nami took another bite out of her sandwich and swallowed it down with her water.

Robin took this as an opportunity to get the scoop on her friend, "So, what was the deal with you and Sanji during class?"

Rolling her eyes at the memory, Nami groaned, "He kept trying to tell me how to do everything, I wouldn't have minded the help, but he was just trying to feel me up!"

"Zoro was working with me and everything he said was really helpful…," Robin's sentence trailed off as she remembered how Zoro's hands felt on her body.

Nami didn't seem to notice her friend spaced out, "Everything Sanji has been doing lately is so _weird_. I mean he isn't acting like a complete idiot and I don't want to punch him in the skull every five seconds…he really has changed a lot in two years."

Robin recognized the sad tone of her voice, "Nami, he is still the same Sanji we grew up with, he's just _grown up_."

Shaking her head and finishing her food, Nami looked to her friend and reassured her, "I know, it was silly of me to assume he would be the same as he was in high school."

The two girls cleared their table and left the sandwich shop, Robin noticed there was a bookstore across the street, "Nami, would you want to go in there with me?"

Seeing where her friend was pointing, Nami scrunched up her nose, "A dusty, used bookstore? No thanks, but you go on ahead!"

"Are you sure? I can walk back with you, I don't need to look right now if you don't want to."

"Robin, it's fine, I know how much you love to wander around in those places and spend hours searching the shelves. Go ahead—really, I don't mind," Nami smiled at her friend and began to walk in the direction of the campus, waving her hand above her.

"Thanks, Nami! I'll see you later, okay?" Robin walked across the street and entered the bookstore.

Nami was walking down the street, not sure what she would do once she got back to their room. _I don't have any homework to do, and I'm not in the mood to read ahead…oh, what's that?_ She noticed a sign that read "Thriller Bark" and decided to enter the building.

Once inside she noticed it was a bar, there weren't very many people inside and other than a girl with long pink curls there didn't appear to be anyone working. Nami saw the sign for the restrooms and walked into the women's room.

There wasn't anyone in the restroom and Nami decided to use the toilet. She heard the door open when she was finishing up in the stall, flushing and opening the door. At first, she didn't notice the person who had entered the room, she washed her hands and dried them with a paper towel. When she turned to leave the ladies' room, Nami finally saw who was with her.

The man was absolutely ripped, his muscles were practically inhuman, and the way he smiled at her reminded Nami of a lion snarling at its prey. She felt paralyzed as he stared at her body, up and down, taking in all of her. His blonde hair was in a long pony-tail, Nami began to panic, unsure what was going on and why this man would be in the women's restroom.

Before she had time to speak, the man moved forward and grabbed her arm. Nami tried to use one of the moves they learned in her self-defense class, but the man easily overpowered her and ended up pinning her against the wall. Nami opened her mouth to scream, but he quickly moved his hand to cover her mouth and growled, "Hush now sweetheart, stay quiet and I won't hurt you." With one hand still pressed against her mouth, the man began to move his other farther up her arm.

Nami felt like her entire body was crawling with maggots, she closed her eyes shut as tight as she could and tried to forget about what was happening to her. She felt his hand grab her chest then his fingers slipping inside her shirt to pull her left breast from her bra. When she felt his fingers fondling her nipple she began to feel tears falling down her cheeks.

"Don't cry, sweetheart, I'm trying to make you feel good!" His hand moved lower down her body, and he began to gather her skirt and pull it farther up her waist, exposing her cotton panties underneath. "Damn! You sure are a hot piece of ass!"

The next thing she heard was the sound of the door to the bathroom being kicked open. She felt the disgusting man's hands leave her body but was still frozen in place. Before she could even open her eyes to see, she heard the voice of whoever just interrupted her sexual assault.

Sanji had been walking on his way to work, as soon as he had seen Nami enter the bar from across the street he made his way over to see what she was doing there. When he couldn't find her anywhere he asked the bartender if she had seen a woman with orange hair come inside and she pointed to the bathroom. He had a sinking feeling in his stomach and immediately kicked open the door to the women's restroom, thankful he had.

What he saw was a huge muscle-freak pinning Nami against the wall, one hand covering her mouth and the other pushing her skirt higher up. The guy had let her go once he realized he was interrupted. Sanji noticed one of her breasts had been exposed, but what he was most upset about was seeing the tears running down her cheeks, her eyes squeezed shut, and her body trembling. Seeing her like that made him snap, "What the fuck do you think you are doing to her?!"

Before the guy could even turn around, Sanji had yanked him away from Nami and kneed the asshole right in his gut. When the large man straighted back up and threw a punch, Sanji easily dodged it and kicked his arm away. The larger man was getting angrier, "What the fuck man?! Just leave us alone!"

Sanji had never felt so angry in his entire life, "I don't fucking think so!" He spun around on his hands and kicked the guy over and over, again and again. He knocked him to the ground and continued to kick the man in the stomach a few times. Sanji was panting, his entire being was filled with rage as he kicked the shit out of the asshole before finally bringing his heel down on his face. After knocking the man unconscious, Sanji calmed down slightly and guessed he ended up breaking the guy's nose, a few of his teeth, along with several ribs and possibly even a few other bones.

Sanji turned to Nami and saw she was staring at him with her eyes wide, looking like a deer in the headlights. He had no idea what to say to her, what he should do now that he knocked out the guy who was certainly going to rape her.

Suddenly, Nami burst into tears, Sanji cautiously walked closer and wrapped his arms around her. He was surprised she didn't push him away and instead buried her face into his chest and began to sob harder. Closing his eyes, he pulled her body closer to him and tried to console her, "I'm so sorry Nami, I'm so sorry I didn't get here sooner. You're safe now, he can't touch you."

As Sanji held her against his chest, he pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed the number for the _Baratie_. He heard Tashigi answer the phone, "Hey Tashigi, I'm not going to be able to make it in tonight, something came up. Tell the old geezer he's gonna have to get someone else for dinner." Ending the call before she could say a single word, Sanji quickly began to call Zoro.

"What is it? I thought you were going to work," Zoro asked through the phone.

"I'm at _Thriller Bark_ , call the cops and tell them the guy who has been going around assaulting women is unconscious in the restroom." Sanji instructed his friend what needed to be done before adding, "I'll tell you what happened later, but for now I need to make sure Nami is alright."

Sanji ended the call and removed his black leather jacket, "Here," he placed it around Nami's shoulders and wiped the tears from her cheeks as he looked her in the eyes, "Let's get out of here."

Nami wrapped Sanji's jacket around her torso, as well as adjusted her clothing so her breast was back inside her bra and her skirt was covering her undies. She walked alongside him, his hand resting against her back, leading her towards the exit. When they got outside she managed to look at him, but he was staring straight ahead.

"What the hell were you going in there for? That's one of the shadiest bars in town, Nami…," Sanji let out a long breath, he didn't want to blame her for what happened, it wasn't her fault, she didn't know that place was dangerous. _What if I wasn't there?_ The thought crossed his mind and he felt the color drain from his face.

"Thank you, Sanji," her voice was just a whisper, but he still heard her and turned to look at her expression. Nami's brown eyes were sincere and grateful, he could see that she meant it, but hated seeing her look so defeated.

He frowned, "Nami, I am _so_ sorry I didn't get there sooner."

"Sanji, stop." She held up her hand, "We both know what would have happened if you didn't show up when you did. Thank you for being there…I am just grateful you showed up at all."

Nodding his head, Sanji kept his mouth shut the rest of the walk to campus. When they reached the outside of her building, she began to remove his jacket, "Keep it."

She stopped before she started to slide her arm out of the sleeve, "Thanks."

"Do you want me to walk you up to your room?"

Nami thought for a moment, normally she would've objected, but she found herself nodding in response. They climbed the stairs, Sanji keeping a hand on her back until they were outside her room. She unlocked the door and began to open it, "You can come in if you'd like."

Sanji followed Nami into the room she shared with Robin and Luffy. He glanced around and noticed the three beds and could tell who's was who's based on the color of the bedding: red, orange, and purple. He couldn't stop fidgeting, thinking about the fact he was alone with Nami in her room. Under most other circumstances Sanji would've been trying to take full advantage of such a situation, but considering what had just happened, making a move on her was the last thing he wanted to do.

She could see how uncomfortable Sanji was as he awkwardly looked around her room at everything except for her. "Are you going to start acting even weirder around me now?" When he finally looked at her she elaborated, "Now that you've seen my boob?"

His face turned bright red, "I wasn't trying to see it!"

Nami began to laugh, "I know, I know, I am just trying to lighten the mood!" She smiled wickedly, "I should really charge you for peeping, but since I owe you _that_ one is on the house," she winked and turned away to look in the mirror.

As he stared in disbelief, Nami began to brush her long, orange hair and Sanji's mind wandered to a long-forgotten memory. _He was seven and she was five, they were at the playground and some older kids were picking on Nami, pulling her hair, calling her names, dragging her through the dirt, scratching up her arms and legs. When Sanji had seen what they were doing, he ran to help and kicked their butts. Afterwards, he walked Nami home and brushed the tangles out of her hair after cleaning the dirt off her face and body, placing bandages over the cuts she had received._ He found himself smiling at the memory, and chuckled to himself.

"What are you laughing about?" Nami asked, curious as to what her childhood friend could find funny.

Sanji smiled at her, "I was just thinking that things maybe didn't change that much. Even after all this time… I've been saving you from bad guys since we were kids and I still am."

She rolled her eyes, "Sanji, you are _always_ saving damsels in distress."

He furrowed his curled eyebrows and questioned, "What do you mean?"

Nami laughed dryly, "You know exactly what I mean, you've always been a flirt!"

His forehead ticked, "So, you think I beat that creep unconscious because I was trying to flirt?!" He couldn't hold back the venom in his voice, _is this really what she thinks of me?_

"No, Sanji!" Nami was startled by his sharp tone, "I mean you have always been such a flirt with girls! You always try and come to their rescue and be their knight in shining armor!" She chuckled nervously, "Of course I know you weren't trying to flirt with me back there…"

He turned to face her, "What do you _really_ think of me, Nami?"

When she gazed back into his blue eye, she began to think about his question… _what do I think of Sanji? What kind of question is that?_ "Sanji, you are one of my best friends." Nami shrugged her shoulders, "I think you are a great friend who is an excellent chef, you also love women more than anything."

His heart sank, _best friends? She thinks I love women more than anything, but the truth is I love her more than anything…but she only thinks of me as her friend, a flirt._ Sanji gave her a weak smile, "Very well," letting out a breath of air, he continued, "Unless you need me for anything I think I'm going to head home." Sanji made his way to the door and opened it, before he left the room he heard her call his name, "Yes, Nami?"

Nami was smiling shyly at him, "Thank you for being my knight in shining armor today." She looked beautiful.

Suddenly, his heart began to pound, all he could manage was a small smile and a wave before he closed the door behind him.

 **AN: Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I apologize for the graphic images and hope it wasn't too horrible. I have been writing like a mad woman and trying to get more of the story out as fast as possible. There are exciting things to come, so feel free to get excited ;) Please leave a review or PM me to tell me what you think of the story thus far!**

 **xoxoLadyLiberal**


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own One Piece or its characters, I only own this story.**

 **EDITED** Hopeless Romantics: Chapter 17

Robin was leaving the bookstore, she ended up finding a couple of titles she had been searching for. Becoming excited and eager to begin reading, she quickened her pace down the street in a hurry to get home. When she turned the corner, heading in the direction of campus, Robin noticed an ambulance and police cruiser parked outside of a building with a sign that read "Thriller Bark."

Once getting closer, she recognized a certain green-haired man talking to an older man in a police uniform. He appeared to be explaining something to the officer, who was smoking two cigars at once, something Robin found quite odd. As she got closer, Zoro seemed to notice her—he scowled and finished talking to the officer—before walking in her direction.

Zoro was well-aquainted with the Chief-of-Police, Smoker, he was going to school to become an officer himself. After Sanji called him, he called Smoker's personal line and told him the news. He agreed to meet up with him at the bar to give him more details once he talked to Sanji again. What he wasn't expecting to see was Robin walking towards them along the sidewalk. _Shit, what is she doing here? Robin shouldn't be seeing this…_ "If you have any more questions, you know where to find me," he nodded to Smoker and walked to the gorgeous black-haired bombshell.

"Robin, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the very same thing," she was confused by Zoro's behavior, he seemed to be nervous.

"You haven't heard about what happened yet, have you?"

She eyed him questionably, "What happened, Zoro?"

He let out a breath of air, not sure how to proceed with this conversation, "When Nami was walking home she stopped inside this bar here and was assaulted. Luckily, Sanji had been on his way to work and saw her walk in, he knew this was a sketchy place and followed her inside." Zoro paused for a moment and slowly explained, "He found her in the bathroom, pinned against the wall, this guy was covering her mouth with one hand and undressing her with the other. I guess when he saw that he just snapped…," Zoro's voice trailed off and he turned around to the sound of the paramedics wheeling the guy out on a gurney.

Robin's eyes snapped to the man being put into the ambulance, he was covered in blood and fresh bruises, his face barely even recognizable. _Sanji did that?!_ _But that guy had been assaulting Nami! She had been walking home alone because I was at the bookstore. This wouldn't have happened if I would've gone with her._

"Robin, are you okay?" Zoro's voice was worried, she could tell how hard it was for him to tell her what had happened.

She took a few deep breaths, "I'm fine, is Nami alright?"

"Yeah, Sanji walked her back to your room. He called me after and told me what happened, I came to tell Smoker why the serial rapist he's been after was unconscious in _Thriller Bark_."

"I see," she paused and dropped her eyes to the ground, "I can't help but feel like this is all my fault—I was supposed to be walking with her, Zoro."

"Hey, Robin, look at me." Zoro's voice was stern and demanding, he reached forward and placed his hands on her shoulders, "This isn't your fault. That guy, Absalom, has attacked over a dozen college women. _He_ is the one to blame, okay?"

When she gazed into Zoro's eyes she felt reassured and began to nod her head in agreement.

He smiled, "Great, now let's get out of here," they began to walk in the direction of campus. Zoro turned and asked, "What do you have planned for the rest of the night?"

Robin had been planning on starting one of the books she just bought, but she couldn't help but wonder if he would invite her to do something with him if she told him she wasn't busy. "Well it depends."

Zoro looked at her puzzled, "Depends on what?"

She cracked a smile, "Whether or not you have anything in mind."

He scoffed, "You think you're so clever, don't you? As a matter of fact, I did have something I've been wanting to show you."

Now, very intrigued, Robin teasingly asked, "Really? Roronoa Zoro has something to show little ole me?" She giggled at her own joke, and began to imagine what he could possibly want to show her.

Robin didn't notice when Zoro took her bag with her new books inside and began to carry it for her. She also didn't notice they were making their way into the nearby forest as they began to talk about their days, what classes they were taking, what ones they were excited about, and the ones they were dreading. Before she knew it, they were standing before an old abandoned stone building in the middle of the forest. She stopped in her tracks and cocked her head to the side, _what the hell? How did this get here?_

Zoro watched as Robin stared at the building, "Weird, right? I found it when I had come out here to train awhile back."

She turned to Zoro, her mouth falling open, "Have you shown this to anyone else?"

He shook his head, "No, I wanted to save it for you."

Robin's heart began to pound in her chest, she felt her cheeks heat up with her blush and turned towards the strange building. "Have you ever gone inside?"

"Fuck no, that thing looks like it could fall over!"

She raised an eyebrow, "What's the matter? Afraid of a little danger?"

Rolling his eyes and scoffing, he crossed his arms in front of his chest, "I'm not afraid of danger, Robin."

"Great, then let's go inside!" Before he could protest, Robin began to drag him into the old building. There was just enough sunlight coming in so they could see, and although the building itself was old, it was obvious people had been there recently.

There were empty beer cans and liquor bottles as well as ash trays filled with what she assumed to be marijuana. Looking around the room she noticed there were several used condoms laying around. Overall, the building ended up being a single room with a couple of couches, chairs, and a table. "Looks like you aren't the first person to find this place."

Grunting at the obviousness, Zoro mused, "No kidding. It looks like there was a damn orgy in here with all these condoms laying around."

"This certainly isn't what I was hoping to find, definitely unexpected," She began to chuckle, "I can't say I'm surprised though considering how close we are to campus."

Zoro scratched at his head, "This wasn't exactly what I expected either."

"Let's go, I don't think we should be in here for too long," Robin began to move in the direction of the door with Zoro in-tow.

Once they were back outside, Zoro could take a good look at her now in the sunlight. He noticed the striking blue color of her irises when she turned to face him, the sun hitting them at just the right angle so they looked like the ocean. There was a gentle breeze that caused her long, raven hair to be swept away in the wind.

"Zoro, you're staring," her voice caused him to snap out of his trance, when he focused on Robin he saw her accusing look, "What's been with you anyway?"

He gazed at her confused, "What?"

Robin threw her hands in the air, exasperatedly, "You know exactly what! We've been best friends forever and now, after not seeing you for two whole years, you suddenly have been acting like a different person!" Robin was frustrated, her words weren't quite right, "Well maybe not a different person, but you've never acted like this before!"

"Never acted like what, Robin?" Zoro's heart was pounding, he didn't know if he was ready for this conversation.

"Uhhh, you've been checking me out—and I'm not just talking about what happened in class on Monday—don't think I can't notice when you're looking. I didn't think you were even interested in girls or relationships, I thought that maybe you were gay for a while…I know we have always been friends, but you had taken your shirt off in front of me like that, you paid for my dinner at the _Baratie_ as if it had been a date, and you keep carrying my things for me every time we have walked anywhere together—so, I have to ask," she paused and stared directly into Zoro's eyes, "Are you just messing with me here, teasing me, or is there something you're not telling me?"

He took in a sharp breath of air, Zoro opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't think of what to say. Releasing his breath with a huff, he closed the distance between him and Robin. Zoro wrapped his arms around her, tilted her chin up to his face, and pressed his lips against hers. He began to place light kisses all around her mouth until she parted her lips, then Zoro slipped his tongue inside of her mouth. His tongue was exploring and caressing Robin's own, her sweet, flowery taste was like a drug, Zoro was feeling like he was about to lose control.

Suddenly, Robin gently pushed against his chest with the palms of her hands, breaking away from their kiss but staying in his arms. Her blue eyes turned up at him, "Zoro…"

Zoro held up his hand, "Robin, I do have something I haven't told you." He swallowed, and took her hands in his and noticed how much smaller hers were, "I don't know when it happened, maybe it just happened over-time and not in a specific moment, but I started to fall for you."

He finally looked up to her face, her sky-blue eyes were wide as she listened to him continue, "For years the only thing that happened between us was my feelings growing stronger. I didn't know how to tell you how I felt—hell, I didn't even _know_ how I felt." Zoro's expression became pained, "The past two years have been absolute agony, Robin. Listening to you talk about the guys you were going on dates with and you tell me what they were like in bed…," he closed his eyes and clenched his jaw.

When he calmed down, Zoro opened his eyes again, "Now that I finally have you right here in front of me I have to tell you how I really feel." He held both her hands in his left, and moved his right hand to tuck a strand of her long hair behind her ear, letting his fingers brush against her smooth cheek. In a deep, husky voice, Zoro muttered, "You are so fucking gorgeous," he swallowed the lump in his throat, "I _like_ you, Robin. I'm certainly not gay and I've never felt this way about anyone before." He was feeling bold and wrapped his arms around Robin's waist and gazed into her eyes, "I don't want to _just_ be best friends—I want more."

Robin didn't know what to say, _so he does like me…Zoro likes me and he just kissed me. He is holding me in his big strong arms—holy shit, I'm completely pressed against him…when did he get to be so huge?! Oh, I can smell him, he smells like metal and testosterone, like a sexy swordsman._ She was having trouble controlling her thoughts, resulting in her cheeks turning bright red.

The corner of his mouth curled up as he observed the blush spread across Robin's face. Zoro could tell by the look in her eye that whatever was on her mind had to do with sex. _Shit, I don't want her to think I only want to fuck her._ "Come on, bookworm, I'll walk you home before it starts to get dark."

He released his hold around her and picked her bag of books up from the ground where he had set them down. They began to walk towards the campus and after thinking for a moment Zoro decided to drape his arm over her shoulders. To his surprise, Robin wrapped her arm around his waist and leaned her head on his shoulder.

The walk to her building was short, Zoro was trying to think of what he should say to her before he would go home for the night. When they reached the stairs leading up to her building, he realized he was out of time. "Robin, listen," he had placed the bag of books on the ground and grabbed onto her hands. For a moment he just gazed into her eyes, then he explained, "I'm not messing around or teasing. You weren't totally wrong when you said girls and relationships don't interest me. The truth is I have only ever been interested in being in a relationship with you."

She too had been lost in her thoughts as they walked to her building. Robin let out a confused sigh, "Zoro, I need time to think about what you've said, this is a lot of new information to process…"

He curtly nodded, "I understand, Robin, and just know that I am willing to wait for as long as it takes. You are the only woman I want and I am determined to prove myself worthy." Zoro smiled lightly and kissed her cheek before he left her standing outside her building.

Robin stared at his back as he walked away. She nibbled on her lower lip as her fingers lingered on her right cheek, the spot his lips touched.

 **AN: Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed reading this latest chapter. I finished writing this while half-asleep so sorry if it ended up being weird or something. Anyway, I probably will have the next chapter out in the next 24 hours, in the mean time leave a review or send me a PM and let me know what you think of the story, or feel free to just message me to chat :)**

 **xoxoLadyLiberal**


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own One Piece or its characters, I only own this story.**

 **EDITED** Hopeless Romantics: Chapter 18

Law had taken Luffy to a movie after they had dinner. It was a new superhero film that Luffy picked out, but he had to admit it wasn't as bad as he expected it to be. On the walk back to campus, Luffy was skipping beside him, swinging their arms, "That was such a great date, Traffy! I've never been on a date before!"

He smiled at her, "I've never been on one either—our next date won't be as cliché as 'dinner and a movie.'"

"You've really never been on a date before?" Luffy was stunned.

Shaking his head, Law reminded her, "I've never wanted to be exclusive before… Fuck, I've never even _liked_ anyone before."

Luffy blushed, "Not even Bonney?"

"What?" Law didn't have a clue where that came from, "Bonney? What makes you think I liked her?!"

She looked to the side and pursed her lips, mumbling, "Well, you _were_ fuck-buddies."

He groaned loudly, causing Luffy to look at him, "That didn't mean anything to me. She was just a distraction."

"A distraction from what?" She asked, curiously.

Law stopped, they were now outside Luffy's building, he sighed and turned to her, "A distraction from my past." His gaze was on her lips, "But you, Luffy-ya are my future." He wrapped his arms around the younger girl and tilted her chin up to his, planting a hard kiss on her lips.

She pulled herself closer by wrapping her arms around Law's neck, Luffy opened her mouth and eagerly sucked on Law's tongue when he slipped inside.

"Mmmm, Luffy-ya…," he breathed when she let go of his tongue. Law kissed along her cheek, up to the scar beneath her eye, then to her ear to whisper, "Are you going to kiss me good night after our first date?"

Luffy gulped, "Yes." She felt Law's smile against her neck, where he was kissing her. Her heart was pounding in her chest, Luffy's breathing was heavy, Law pulled away from her neck and smirked at her.

Before he could get away, Luffy pulled his lips down to hers and hungrily devoured his mouth. There was this indescribable sensation when they kissed, it felt like their movements were completely in-sync. As Law kissed her back, she felt his grip on her body tighten and did the same to him.

 _Fuck, this girl is driving me crazy…_ Law moaned into Luffy's mouth when he felt his erection rub against her thigh. This only seemed to encourage her more and she pressed her body harder against his. He reluctantly pulled away, "Luffy-ya…," _god she takes my fucking breath away._

She licked her lips and grinned up at his dazed expression, proudly commenting, "I'm glad you liked your good night kiss. I had a wonderful time on our date, Traffy."

As Luffy climbed the stairs to her building, Law watched in awe. Before she opened the door, he called out, "I'll see you tomorrow, Luffy-ya!"

Turning around with a smile, Luffy waved excitedly, "See ya, Traffy!"

Law watched Luffy turn back around and enter her building. The corners of his mouth were turned up in a smile. For a few moments, all he did was stand there with his heart still pounding. _Luffy-ya is my girlfriend now…_ His smile grew and he turned away from her building towards his own. He nervously chewed on his lip, _Shit—I better not fuck this up._

While Luffy was walking up to her room after kissing Law good night, she felt warm inside. It was a nice warm, it felt like she was glowing inside her chest and she swore she could still feel his lips against her skin. Being with Law was amazing, she felt so comfortable with him—even more comfortable than when she was with her brothers or friends. There was a familiarity between them that she never experienced before. It was almost as if she was drawn to him from the moment she saw him Monday morning.

As she neared her room, she could hear voices coming from inside. When she opened the door Nami and Robin fell silent, "Hey, you'll never guess what happened! Traffy asked me to be his girlfriend!" Luffy was grinning widely, way too distracted by the memory of her day to notice that her two friends were having a serious conversation before she had entered the room.

Robin kindly smiled at her excited friend before carefully choosing her words, "That's wonderful, Luffy, but I'm afraid something very serious happened to Nami earlier."

"Huh? What happened to Nami?" Luffy looked at her friends, puzzled, _Nami is right here, what could have happened?_

Nami cleared her throat but didn't look up to meet her friend's gaze, "I was sexually assaulted on the way back to campus, but Sanji ended up being there and stopped him before he could rape me."

The blood drained from Luffy's face, "Nami, are you okay? Did you get hurt?" She was concerned for her friend, she hated seeing her friends in pain and wanted to console her if possible. More than anything though, she pushed back dark memories from the previous year.

She began crying, but Nami explained what happened, "This disgustingly muscular man had me pinned against the wall, covering my mouth so I couldn't scream. He had touched my breast and was starting to take off my skirt, but didn't get a chance to do anything more before Sanji burst into the room!" Nami let out a small sob as she retold the story to Luffy, "If Sanji hadn't been there he would have raped me," her voice cracked, "but instead Sanji kicked the shit out of him until he was unconscious and bleeding all over the floor!"

It took everything in Luffy's power to stop herself from saying she wished she could have seen Sanji fight the guy, but she knew that was terribly insensitive. "Well, I'm just glad Sanji was there to save you, Nami!"

Nami began to cry harder, she had never felt so grateful for the blonde. She normally had found him incredibly obnoxious, always trying to do everything for her and any other woman around. If he didn't come when he did, she would have lost her virginity to some disgusting pervert! Sanji had come just in the nick of time, he had saved her, but she hated feeling so helpless and weak. She wished that she could have stopped the man herself, she didn't want to depend on someone, and the fact that Sanji had been the one to see her so vulnerable only made it worse.

"Nami, are you alright?" Luffy's voice was so soft and gentle as she patted her crying friend's shoulder to console her.

"I just feel so embarrassed! Sanji walked in while this guy was feeling me up! He saw my boob and my panties! I can't believe he didn't pass-out from a nose-bleed! And what's even worse is he didn't even say anything about it, he just acted like he didn't even see anything!" Nami had stopped crying, but there were still tears in her eyes, "All those years he was always trying to catch a peek and when he finally does, he ended up rescuing me!" She let out a long breath of air, "I can't even be mad about it."

Robin finally decided to speak up, "I know tensions are running high and we've all had a weird day, maybe it would be best if we all showered and went to bed?"

They all nodded in agreement and gathered their things to go to the bathroom. Once inside they all stripped and each went inside an empty shower.

When they were all finished and drying themselves off, Robin noticed a dark mark on Luffy's neck, "Luffy, is that a hickey on your neck?"

Nami's head snapped around, "What? Luffy's got a hickey?!"

Luffy's cheeks turned red, "Oh, Traffy must have given me one when we kissed good night."

Robin's face turned into one of realization, "That's right! Luffy, you said that Law asked you to be his girlfriend, earlier didn't you?!"

"That's right! How could we have forgotten about this until now?" Nami's voice was filled with excitement, "How did he ask you? Was it romantic? How many times have you two kissed? Is he a good kisser?"

"Nami, calm down! One question at a time!" Luffy was starting to feel like she was being interrogated.

"I'm sorry! It's just that you've never had a boyfriend before because of Ace and Sabo—wait what about Ace and Sabo?!" Nami began to panic, "Luffy, have you really thought this through? Your brothers are probably going to kill Law when they find out he is your boyfriend!"

"Shishishishi, don't worry so much, Nami! Traffy said that since I agreed to be his girlfriend I am now his. He won't give me up and doesn't care about what my brothers say," Luffy was smiling with pride.

"Oh my!" Robin began to giggle, "It sounds like Law is quite possessive."

"Luffy, you still have to answer my questions," Nami reminded.

"Well," Luffy began to think, "I can't remember how many times we have kissed, but he is really good at it!"

"What about how he asked you to be his girlfriend?" Nami asked innocently.

Luffy recalled what they were doing right before he had asked, he had just made her orgasm from fingering her and eating her out simultaneously. Her cheeks turned bright red and her mouth stayed shut.

Robin seemed to realize Luffy's dilemma, "Nami, I think Luffy would prefer to keep that private."

Grateful that Robin seemed to understand, but didn't comment on it, Luffy smiled, "That's right, it's something that is between Traffy and me!"

Nami pouted, "Fine, I don't understand why you have to keep it a secret though."

The girls ended up brushing their teeth and washing their faces before returning to their room. When they changed into their pajamas they all climbed into their beds and fell asleep for the night.

 _Nami was walking down a street, everywhere she looked there were these huge muscular men who suddenly began to walk towards her. She was about to turn the corner until she realized there were more men, coming her way. Becoming terrified, she started runnning down the street as fast as she could, unsure of where she was headed—only trying to get away from all the men chasing after her. Suddenly, she ran into someone, they held onto her with strong hands to keep her from falling before stepping away from her to face the hoard of men following her. When Nami turned to see who she had ran into, she recognized blonde hair and a curly eyebrow, it was Sanji. The next thing she knew he had begun to fight the men, kicking them to the ground without breaking a sweat. Before long, they were all knocked down and Sanji began to make his way back to her. She was frozen in place, unable to move, when he was standing right in front of her Sanji smiled. Nami couldn't find any words when she opened her mouth, Sanji just took her hand and began to drag her along. They ended up walking down the street together, Sanji and Nami were the only two on the street as they held each other's hand._

 _Robin was in her father's dojo sitting in the corner she used to read in when she was a kid and would go there to watch Zoro train. When she looked around, she noticed the room was entirely empty but the door leading to the backyard was wide open. She walked through the doorway and saw the muscled back of a certain green-haired swordsman. He seemed to notice her presence and turned around to look at her. Zoro was wearing a blue button-up shirt and holding a large bouquet of colorful flowers as he watched her. When Robin stood in front of him he handed her the flowers and kissed her cheek before smiling sweetly at her. Robin found herself smiling back, but feeling incredibly shy in front of him suddenly. Zoro tilted her chin up to face him, leaning in and softly brushing his lips against her own._

 _Luffy was back in the strange ship she had visited the previous two nights. She was looking out at the sea while sitting on the lion's head at the front of the vessel. Instead of exploring the ship, she ended up noticing something on the water coming towards them. It looked like a yellow submarine, she stood up and shielded her face from the sun to get a better look. As it got closer, she saw there was a person standing on the deck, wearing a long black cloak and a white hat, carrying a long sword. She couldn't believe her eyes, it was Traffy on the submarine! The two vessels were now side-by-side, Luffy was smiling at the tall man on the deck beside her. He came onto her own ship and began to walk in her direction with a serious look on his face, "Room." A thin blue wall formed around them and suddenly Luffy saw Law holding her heart in a clear box in the palm of his hand, "I'll be keeping this."_

 **AN: Hey everyone, sorry this chapter took a little longer to write than I expected it would. I hope it was worth the wait and you enjoy reading it. Expect another chapter before the end of the weekend :) Until then, feel free to leave a review or send me a PM to let me know what you think of the story, I love the feedback!**

 **xoxoLabyLiberal**


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own One Piece or its characters, I only own this story.**

 **EDITED** Hopeless Romantics: Chapter 19

Luffy woke up from her dream with her heart pounding in her chest, _oh good, it's still there._ For a second she was worried her dream had been real and her heart would no longer be in her chest. _What was that dream all about? Traffy showing up on a submarine and then taking my heart right out of my chest…how is that even possible?!_

She picked up her phone and saw it was already 7am, she didn't have class until ten, but she wanted to eat breakfast. Luffy hopped out of bed and saw Robin and Nami were both still asleep, _they are usually awake by now…_ she decided to wake them, "OI! WAKEY-WAKEY! RISE AND SHINE!"

Nami threw her pillow at the small, but extremely loud and obnoxious girl. "LUFFY, SHUT UP! I WAS TRYING TO SLEEP!"

Robin groaned, "I was having such a good dream, too."

"Huh? What was your dream about, Robin?" Luffy innocently asked, almost feeling bad for waking up her friends.

Her face began to heat up, "I was having a dream about Zoro. He actually ended up confessing to me last night, I forgot to mention it with everything else that happened."

Luffy cocked her head to the side, "What do you mean he confessed to you? What did he have to confess?"

Nami smacked herself in the face and rolled her eyes, "Luffy it is waaay too early for me to be getting this frustrated with you already." She then turned to Robin, "Now spill it. What did Zoro say to you?"

"Well I had asked him what has been with him the past few days and if there was something he wasn't telling me. He kissed me, like _really kissed me_ , Zoro told me he didn't know when but he had fallen for me." Robin paused and looked at her friends, "I'm not sure what to do, I have always thought of Zoro as a brother, he is my best friend. Last night when he walked me home he told me that I'm the only girl he has ever been interested in and he was willing to wait however long it takes. I just am so afraid of what might happen if our relationship turns into something more. What if we end up hating each other and ruin our friendship? What will my father think—he basically raised Zoro as a son, now he wants to date me—my dad is probably going to kill him!"

"Robin, calm down!" Nami shouted and a wicked smile appeared on her face, "It seems like Zoro isn't just messing around with you after all. I must say it is nice to be wrong, occasionally."

"Nami, this is serious!" Robin couldn't believe her friend was more concerned with the fact she had been wrong about something than the predicament she found herself in.

"Wait, so Zoro wants to be your boyfriend, Robin?" Luffy finally understood the situation and her friends turned to her with death glares.

"YES!" They both shouted in unison.

"Shishishishi, that's great! You two would be so cute together!" Luffy smiled widely and began to dress herself for the day. "I don't know why you are so upset about it Robin, Zoro really is a great guy—and who cares about what your dad thinks—I'm not listening to my brothers!"

Robin rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I know he is Luffy, it's just that up until last night I thought he might have been gay, or else was too focused on other things to want a relationship. I've never even really given the idea of an _us_ any thought until now."

"Well think about it. You said he was willing to wait, right?" Nami smiled with her question and continued, "Besides, if there is one thing I know about Zoro, it's that he is true to his word."

"You're right," she let out a sigh, "I guess I'll just have to give all of this some thought." Robin had gotten out of her bed and was getting dressed. Nami had begun to apply her make-up as she was wearing her bra and underwear.

Luffy already was changed into a tight red crop-top and a small pair of black shorts. She decided to French braid her hair into pig-tails and gently placed her straw hat atop her head when she was ready. The other two girls didn't take much longer and they soon were on their way to the cafeteria for breakfast.

Ace, Sabo, Sanji, and Zoro were already sitting at a table with their breakfast in front of them. Sanji immediately saw the three girls walk in, noticing Nami's fiery orange hair pulled up into a bun on her head. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about what had happened the night before and even had trouble sleeping, worrying about Nami. _I hope she is alright, I wonder if she was really okay when I left her last night. She looks like she is upset about something, why won't she look at me?_

Nami had seen the group of guys at the table when they had entered the cafeteria, while she was getting her breakfast she forced herself to look away. When Luffy had rudely woken her up she had been dreaming about Sanji, now that she was about to be around him she felt incredibly self-conscious and couldn't bear to look at him.

Luffy had taken the empty seat next to Sabo and Robin sat next to Zoro, the only seat left was right beside Sanji, so Nami was forced to sit beside the blonde chef. He turned to look at her, but Nami still was forcing herself not to make eye contact and began to eat her food.

Sanji didn't say anything to Nami, he wasn't sure what to think of her odd behavior, he could tell she was purposefully not looking at him, but he couldn't figure out why. She didn't seem to be angry, she almost looked uncomfortable, _what if she is mad at me for seeing her body yesterday?_ _Maybe she is embarrassed…_ Unable to handle her silence, Sanji decided to say something, "How did you sleep, Nami?"

He saw her body jump and her cheeks turn red, "I slept just fine, thanks."

She still wouldn't look at him. Sanji was becoming extremely anxious as to why, "Is there something bothering you? Did I do something to make you upset?"

Nami sighed and finally turned to look at him, her eyes looked hurt, "No, of course not, Sanji. I just had a weird dream, that's all." She quickly averted her eyes and began to eat her food once more.

Sanji still had no idea what was with Nami's weird behavior, _she says she had a weird dream…I wonder what that was about—I hope it wasn't a bad dream._ He wanted to ask more, but didn't want to pry or push his luck. He was satisfied that she finally looked at him and decided to go back to eating his breakfast.

As soon as Zoro had seen Robin enter the cafeteria, he couldn't take his eyes off her. She was wearing a tight, royal-blue tank top and white shorts. Her long, raven hair was loose and messy as it fell against her back and over her shoulders. There were a few moments before she came to the table where Zoro managed to catch her eye. Each time this happened she would quickly look away and he even noticed a small blush on her cheeks. When she walked to the table with her breakfast, Zoro couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips when she sat next to him.

She turned to smile at him, "Good morning, Zoro. How are you, today?" Robin asked with a sweet smile on her lips.

His heart beat quickened in his chest, "Morning. I'm doing fine, thanks." Zoro took a drink of his coffee, he knew he was going to need the caffeine to stay awake.

"Do you have a busy day?" Robin inquired while nodding towards his mug.

"Sort of, I have two classes and then I have to go to work."

"You have a job?" Robin was curious, he never mentioned that he had a job before, "Where do you work?"

"I bartend at this club called _Iceburg's_ , Franky's brother owns the place."

"Oh, I see." Robin smiled, "Are you any good at mixing drinks?"

Zoro scoffed, "Of course I am! I wouldn't do it unless I was good at it."

Robin began to giggle, "I suppose you're right. However, I think just to be sure you'll have to make me a drink sometime."

Her smile took Zoro's breath away, _I swear she gets more and more beautiful every time I see her._ He quickly looked away and took another long sip from his mug before answering, "I'd be more than happy to prove I meant what I said."

When Zoro turned and looked at Robin, she could tell by the look in his eyes that he wasn't just talking about what he said about mixing drinks. She felt her chest tighten as she gazed into his pale grey eyes, she couldn't seem to look away.

That's when Luffy suddenly decided to announce her big news, "So, Traffy and I are dating now."

The sound of silverware being dropped was followed by Ace and Sabo shouting in unison, "WHAT?!"

"Shishishishi, yesterday he asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes!" Luffy smiled innocently at her older brothers who looked like they were about to explode from anger.

"LUFFY HOW MANY TIMES HAVE WE TOLD YOU THAT YOU AREN'T ALLOWED TO DATE?!" Ace was always the first one to burst.

"And how many times do _I_ have to tell _you_ that I can do what I want?" Luffy stuck her tongue out at her brother.

"Luffy, what Ace is trying to say is that we thought we discussed this with you and decided that Law is not a suitable person for you to be spending time with." Sabo was much calmer, but the tone of his voice said that he was dead serious and there was no room for arguing.

"Saaabooo!" Luffy whined, she was never one to listen to her brothers, "I told you that Traffy is different! He cares about me, he isn't going to do anything to hurt me, I trust him!"

Ace was too pissed off to hold it in, "Luffy, we heard him with a girl in his apartment yesterday!"

Luffy's face turned bright red, "The girl you heard him with was ME you idiot!"

It took a moment for her words to process, but when they did, "WHAT THE FUCK?! DID LAW TOUCH YOU?! OH MY GOD, LUFFY DID LAW FORCE YOU TO DO SOMETHING WITH HIM?! I'LL KILL THAT ASSHOLE!" Ace looked like he could burst into flames at any second as he began to shout and cause the other people in the cafeteria to turn and look in the direction of their table.

"Ace, calm down! He didn't do anything I didn't want him to, alright?!" Luffy was glaring angrily at her brother as everyone else at the table was too shocked to say anything. They were all too surprised that Luffy was sexually active to be able to respond.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN?! WE WARNED HIM TO STAY AWAY FROM YOU AND NOW WE FIND OUT THAT YOU TWO ARE DATING!" Ace was furious, he turned to Sabo, who was calmly sitting at the table and gestured for him to say something to their little sister.

"Luffy, we aren't going to be able to make you change your mind, are we?" Sabo calmly asked her.

She smiled, "No, I want to be with Traffy."

Sabo let out a long sigh of defeat, "Okay, fine. You can date Law—for now. Just know that if we ever find out he does something to hurt you or make you cry, he is going to have hell to pay."

Luffy wrapped her arms around her blonde brother, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Ace was much less thrilled, "I don't like this, but if Sabo says it's okay and if it makes you happy, Luffy," he groaned and closed his eyes, "I can't say no."

With her grin stretched across her face Luffy announced, "I can't wait to tell Traffy!"

 **AN: Hey everyone, I ended up writing this chapter quite quickly so here you go, enjoy! There will be another chapter coming out later today, so keep an eye out! Leave me a review or PM me and let me know how you've been liking the story so far!**

 **xoxoLadyLiberal**


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own One Piece or its characters, I only own this story.**

 **EDITED** Hopeless Romantics: Chapter 20

Law somehow had managed to sleep until 9am, he didn't need to be on campus until ten, so he wasn't worried about being late, but he was surprised he had slept so late. When he looked at his phone, he saw he had a text from Luffy and immediately felt his lips curve into a smile.

 **I told Ace and Sabo about us over breakfast, they said it's okay for us to date as long as you don't hurt me or make me cry.**

His smile grew even larger and he sent back a reply.

 **I wouldn't dream of doing either of those things!**

Law hopped into the shower and washed himself quickly, after drying himself off and dressing himself in jeans and a tight black shirt he saw another text on his phone.

 **Good, otherwise you will have "hell to pay" lol**

There were shivers that ran down his spine, _damn her brothers are spooky._

 **Noted.**

He ended up calling Luffy on his walk to campus, she answered after the second ring, "Hey, Traffy!"

"Hey, Luffy-ya. How are you this morning?" Law politely asked, even though he knew the answer from the tone of her voice and the news he had received earlier.

"I'm wonderful! I'm so happy about Sabo and Ace! You just have to promise to follow their rules, otherwise we are going to have problems…"

"I'm not going to do anything to hurt you, Luffy-ya. And I hope I only make you cry tears of joy, I don't think I could live with myself if I did something to make that smile of yours go away." Law wished he could see her smile right now, he missed her and just hearing her voice wasn't enough.

"Traffy, you're so silly, shishishishi," hearing Luffy laughing on the other end of the phone only made him want to see her more.

"What time do you have class? Could you meet me before ten?" Law's voice was shaky as he asked his questions.

"My first class is at ten, where do you want to meet? I'm in the student lounge right now—"

"I'll see you there in five minutes." Law didn't even bother to say anything else as he ended their call and quickened his pace in the direction of the building Luffy was inside.

 _Well that was rude…_ Law had just hung up on her. Luffy was sitting at a table in the student lounge doing a bit of homework when he had called her. Talking to Law reminded her of the dream she had woken up from—where he had taken her heart from her chest.

She was too focused on remembering her dream that she didn't notice Law had walked up behind her. Suddenly, her eyes were being covered and she felt lips whisper seductively into her ear, "Guess who?"

Luffy swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and tried to ignore the sudden heat she felt between her legs, "Traffy," she breathed.

Law was smirking to himself, he was pleased he was able to catch her off guard, removing his hands and taking a seat next to her, he smiled, "It's nice to see my girlfriend hasn't forgotten about me, even when so lost in thought. Tell me what was on your mind."

He was resting his chin in the palm of his hand, waiting for Luffy to give him an answer. He couldn't stop studying her features, memorizing the soft curves of her face and the color of her eyes. When her cheeks turned red he felt his heart stop for a second before it began to pound in his chest, _why is she blushing like that?_

"I had a dream about you," Luffy paused and looked at Law who said nothing and waited for her to continue. "I was on a ship in the middle of the ocean looking out at sea when this yellow submarine appeared and began to sail towards me. You ended up being on its deck and when the submarine was beside my ship you came on board and took something from me…," Luffy looked away from Law as her voice trailed off.

"What exactly did I take?" Law emplored.

She slowly turned back to face him, "My heart."

This time Law was the one who began to blush, "Oh, umm how exactly did I do that?"

Luffy shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, you said 'Room' and this blue sphere formed around us, then my heart appeared in a box in the palm of your hand. I woke up after you said you were going to be keeping it."

Law's chest felt tight, _she dreamt I took her heart from her chest? What the hell? Wait, maybe does this mean she is falling for me?_ His entire body froze, _I said I was keeping her heart? Does that mean Luffy-ya's heart belongs to me?_ When he looked back at Luffy she was looking away, blushing, _Fuck, she looks so cute when she blushes like that… I made her blush like that…_ He smiled to himself, _I am so damn lucky I get to call her mine._

Law glanced at the clock and saw it was 9:45. "Hey, it's almost time for class. Want me to walk you there?"

She smiled and nodded, Law waited for her to pack up her things before taking her bag and tossing it over his shoulder. He wrapped her small hand in his own and began to walk her to class. They both had their next classes in the same building and Law told her he could meet her after to walk her to her next class. Before he left, Law leaned down and gave Luffy a kiss on her cheek below her scar. "I'll see you after class, Luffy-ya," he waved and walked to his own classroom down the hall.

As Luffy sat down and waited for class to begin, she was completely unaware that someone had just witnessed her little exchange with Law. Bonney was in the same class and had seen Law kiss Luffy's cheek through the doorway, _What the fuck? She said that he wasn't her boyfriend, but why else would he have just kissed her?_

When the class was over, Bonney decided to say hello to the small dark-haired girl, "Hey there, Luffy, right?" She gave her a fake-ass smile, "Law introduced us the other day."

When Luffy recognized the pink-haired girl she smiled, "Bonney, right?"

"That's right, listen, I couldn't help but notice you walked here with him. Are you two dating or something?" Bonney realized she was being quite forward, but she really didn't want to talk to this girl any longer than she needed to.

With her face breaking into a huge grin, Luffy gushed, "Yeah, Traffy is my boyfriend!"

Bonney immediately began to frown, "I thought Law didn't date," it wasn't a question.

"Oh, well I don't know about that, but I gotta go, he is actually waiting for me. See ya, Bonney!" Luffy waved goodbye and walked out into the hallway where Law was waiting for her. She watched as the two kissed and walked away holding hands. _What the hell is going on?!_

Law had seen Bonney staring at him and Luffy as they walked past the doorway to her classroom. She looked like she was upset, Law couldn't understand why though. Sure, they had been fuck-buddies for a while, but part of the reason she was a frequent fuck was because she didn't care about him wanting nothing more than sex. He just ignored her and let the thought pass, he was far too happy to worry about his past relationship with Bonney—if you could even call it that.

"Bonney asked me if we were dating," Luffy ended up mentioning it to Law, since she was his friend.

"Really? What did she say when you told her?" Law was curious about why Bonney could have possibly looked so upset.

"She said she thought you didn't date, and then I left," Luffy shrugged. When Law stayed quiet she continued, "You said before that you've slept with her, right?"

Law turned to his new girlfriend, she was looking at him with her big brown eyes, studying him—her knew he had to tell the truth. "We used to be fuck buddies, she was one of the few girls I would frequent."

Luffy wasn't sure what to think of that, _she_ wasn't jealous, but Bonney's weird behavior was beginning to make sense, "She is jealous of me."

"Huh?" Law was now a bit confused.

"Traffy, Bonney is jealous that I'm dating you because now she won't get to fuck you."

Law's heart beat quickened, he liked hearing Luffy say such naughty words, "Well, let her be jealous. I don't need her if I've got you." They reached Luffy's next classroom door, "I'm all done with class for the day, I'm going to be in the break room down the hall doing some homework, you can meet me there after you're done with class."

She smiled up at him, "Okay, after this class I don't have anything else to do for the rest of the day—"

"Then it's a date," Law quickly kissed her lips shut to keep her from protesting. He smiled when he pulled away and saw her blush, he turned and walked down the hallway into the break room.

After an hour or so of doing some homework, Law saw Luffy come into the break room over the top of his laptop. The corners of his lips curled up, "Hey, Luffy-ya! I am almost finished with this; can you wait for me? I'll buy you lunch afterwards," he knew she couldn't say no to _that._

"Sure!" Luffy's face broke into a huge grin, "Can we go somewhere that sells meat?"

Law began to chuckle, "You really like meat, don't you?"

She nodded her head, "Yeah, meat is my favorite!" Luffy's eyes darted away and her cheeks turned red suddenly.

"What is it, Luffy-ya?" Law softly asked.

"Well, I really _really_ liked eating _your_ meat yesterday." Law felt his dick harden at her words, _her naughty, dirty words._

She wouldn't meet his eyes, so Law reached forward and turned her chin towards him, "If you keep saying such nasty things, I'm going to have to do something about that mouth of yours, Luffy-ya."

Her insides tightened at his threat, Luffy could feel her panties becoming moist with her arousal. She decided to keep her mouth shut, since there were other people in the room with them. Luff was waiting until he was finished and had his things packed up before speaking again, "Where are we going to eat?"

Law reached out for Luffy's hand and began to walk out of the break room with her, "I was thinking we could go to this little place called _Banban's_ , he makes a great stir fry and you can decide what you want in it."

"So, I can have meat?" Her eyes were lit up like stars.

He laughed, "Yes, you can have meat, Luffy-ya." Law then began to smile seductively, "You can have _my_ meat again later too, if you'd like."

Luffy could feel her wetness between her legs as they continued walking, she couldn't bring herself to look at Law, but he didn't say anything more or try and make her speak. They ended up walking the rest of the way to the restaurant in silence.

When they arrived Luffy wasn't even sure the place could be called a restaurant, it was more like a food-stand. They sat at the counter and an old man smiled back at them from behind the counter, "Ah, to be young and in love, what can I get for you two?"

Both Luffy and Law's bodies froze and their thoughts were the same, _IN LOVE?! I'M NOT IN LOVE!_

The old man laughed, "My apologizes, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"Shishishishi, it's fine, I would actually just like for you to make me lots and lots of meat to eat!" Luffy smiled at the old man.

"Very well, young miss." He turned to Law, "And for you?"

"I'll just have fish in mine, thanks." Law turned to Luffy once the old man began to cook up their food, "This isn't what you were expecting."

"No, it's not, shishishishi, but it smells really good! I'm excited to eat whatever he's making!" Luffy smiled at Law, "I hope you don't mind me ordering seconds, or thirds!"

"Why don't you just worry about finishing your first bowl, okay?" Law was grinning at the small girl beside him, endearingly.

Two bowls of stir fry were placed in front of them, Luffy began to dig in, "OWW! HOT! HOT! HOT!" She fanned her mouth and began to blow on her next spoonful, "Be careful, Traffy! I burnt my tongue!"

Law began to laugh, "Luffy-ya, just wait a bit for it to cool down before you start to eat it," she had already taken her next bite before Law even finished his sentence.

She was once again fanning her mouth, "I can't help it, I'm so hungry and it tastes so good!" Luffy was pouting at Law, "I don't want to wait!"

He didn't know what to say, this girl was so stubborn—she would rather burn her mouth than wait for her food to cool down. Law let out a long sigh, "Fine, do what you want—but don't complain when you have a burnt tongue!"

Luffy was blowing on her next spoonful of stir fry before popping it into her mouth, "Mmmmm, so delicious!"

Law rolled his eyes and began to take a small bite of his own food, it was delicious, just like Luffy said.

 **AN: Hey everyone, here is another chapter delivered sooner than expected. I hope you enjoy, I still will be putting out another chapter or even more later today so stay tuned. Please leave a review or send me a PM and give me feedback on the story!**

 **xoxoLadyLiberal**


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not own One Piece or its characters, I only own this story.**

 **EDITED** Hopeless Romantics: Chapter 21

Zoro was leaving his second class and on his way to work. After hailing a cab, he opened his wallet and took the last few bills for the cab fare. He was hoping to make some good tips since it was one of the drink deal nights at the club. It was only a quarter for a cup of beer, and lots of the students from the college would come to drink the cheap booze. Zoro always bartended on Thursday nights since it was the busiest night of the week, due to the drink special. In the past he oftentimes ended up leaving with a girl at the end of his shift.

He gave the driver their money and walked into _Iceburg's_ through the back, employee entrance. After he punched in and walked behind the bar to start working, Zoro looked around and noticed a few familiar faces.

There were a few of the women he has hooked up with in the crowd, he wasn't sure how they would act around him. Granted, all of them were aware of his situation with Robin, but it was a little strange seeing them around now that she was now going to school here too.

One woman he had gone out with approached the bar, "Zoro, good to see you! Can I get a few beers, please?" Her name was Kuina, she had been the first woman he had ever slept with after coming to college.

"Sure," Zoro used the tap to fill four cups with beer and placed each one on the counter as they were filled.

"So, how are things going with your girl? She is going to school here now, isn't she?" Kuina had always taken an interest in what Zoro was doing, she never minded that their relationship was only for his own experience. She was always helpful and gave him girl advice for both in and out of the bedroom.

"I kissed her yesterday," Zoro blushed at the memory, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

Kuina laughed, "Well, how'd it go?"

He sighed, "She didn't know what to say after I told her how I felt. I just told her that I would wait for her to make up her mind."

"Have you two spoken since then?" She inquired.

"We ate breakfast together with our friends. She actually said she wanted me to make her a drink when I told her I worked here." Zoro smirked, he wondered what kind of drink Robin would like, probably something with vodka.

She smiled, "Well, it sounds like things are going pretty well!"

"Really?" Zoro was eager to hear what Kuina had to say.

"Really, I'm sure she just isn't used to the idea of being in a romantic relationship with you." Kuina paused for a moment before elaborating, "Since you two grew up together and are childhood friends—plus when you and I first met you barely even knew how to talk to a girl!" She laughed at the memory, "You and Robin are close friends, the guy you were two years ago is not who you are anymore. Keep showing Robin the new-and-improved-Zoro and give her some time. I think time is exactly what she needs right now."

Zoro smiled, "Thanks."

"No, thank you for the drinks," She tossed a five-dollar bill onto the counter and grabbed her four cups of beer. Kuina winked before she turned away and yelled, "Keep the change!"

He shook his head, Kuina ended up becoming a good friend over the past two years, he was happy she was so understanding about the whole situation and never once made him feel like she wanted anything more than to help him. He felt lucky to have her as a friend, especially since he coukd talk to her about Robin.

Zoro continued helping customers who walked up to the bar, once it got later in the night it got busier and the tips started flowing in. Unfortunately, Zoro didn't notice one of the girls he dated walking up to the bar, "Zoro! Horohorohorohoro! I saw you outside _Thriller Bark_ the other day, but you didn't come in fro a drink." The pink-haired girl then made a pouty-face and asked in a whiny voice, "Why didn't you ever call me back after our date?"

He groaned and rolled his eyes, "Not now, Perona. I made it very clear I wasn't interested. The girl I told you about—Robin—well, she is going to school here now. Anything you thought there was between us is over." Zoro sternly looked at her, "Now, do you want something to drink or not?"

"Hmphf!" The pink-haired girl stuck her nose up but stayed at the bar, "I need a few beers."

"Now _that_ I can do for you," Zoro filled four cups of beer for Perona and took her money.

"Keep the change," she began to walk away but paused and turned back around, "Oh, and Zoro, if things don't work out with this Robin," a sly smile crossed her lips, "You have my number. Horohorohorohoro!"

A shiver ran down Zoro's spine, _ugh her laugh is fucking awful!_ He got back to work and continued serving drinks, but once again he was met with someone he was less than happy to see.

"Hey, Zoro!" Tashigi leaned across the bar, showing off her clevage to Zoro, "Can I get a few beers?"

"Yeah," he began to fill up four cups of beer and kept his eyes down on what he was doing, making sure _not_ to look at the display she was trying to showcase.

"So, what happened yesterday that Sanji had to call-in to work?" This was something he hated about Tashigi, she was always so damn nosey.

"He ran into Nami on his way to work and she needed his help," he wanted to keep it vague so she would leave him alone.

"Wow, that sounds so romantic! That sounds like something Sanji would do," she sighed when Zoro was finished getting her beers. After handing him a few dollar-bills she smiled, "Well, I'll see you around, Zoro."

When she walked away, he let out a breath of air, _thank God, she didn't try anything. I'm getting tired of her…hasn't she realized that I would have asked her out by now if I was interested?_

Zoro rolled his eyes and continued to work, it had gotten rather busy and he was constantly helping a new person up at the bar. He had no idea how much he had made in tips—most of them being from women—but he knew it had to be at least a couple hundred dollars.

"Zoro," the hair on the back of his neck stood up at the sound of his name coming out of her mouth.

He turned around to find her sky-blue eyes gazing at him, "Robin."

She was blushing and had a sweet smile on her lips, Zoro's heart began to pound in his chest. _Fuck, she looks so beautiful._ He was so stunned to see her there he just stared back at her, with his mouth hanging open.

Robin began to giggle, "You look surprised to see me."

He blinked a few times before shaking his head, "Sorry, I guess I _am_ a little surprised."

"I certainly hope it is a good surprise," she smiled teasingly.

Zoro grinned back, "The best, you're the most beautiful woman to walk up to this bar all night."

The blush on her cheeks grew darker and she looked up at him through her long eyelashes, "Could I get a drink?"

"What would you like?" He smirked at her as he leaned against the counter.

"A Cosmopolitan, please," she answered, her eyes locked with his.

Zoro's smile grew wider, "One Cosmo, coming right up!"

As he began to mix her drink, Robin asked, "So, how has your shift been going? When do you get off?"

He poured the drink into a glass and slid it across the counter to her, "It has been…interesting. I ended up serving a few people I wish I didn't have to deal with, but I've managed to get quite a lot in tips so far. I only have a couple more hours left of my shift, then I will get to relax and even drink something myself."

Robin took the first sip of her Cosmo, "Mmmmm, this is really good!"

"I told you it would be, did you doubt me, Robin?" His voice was low and husky.

Her cheeks became flushed and she took another sip from her glass, "No, it's just even better than I expected."

Zoro began to softly chuckle, "Well, I'm glad I'm not getting rusty. All anybody has been ordering tonight is beer—I don't think I've served anything else all night."

Robin's face scrunched up, "I don't really like the taste of beer."

He began to smile, "Yeah the stuff we serve for the drink special is a really cheap and crappy beer. Tastes like piss-water to me, but it's cheap and it'll get you drunk. I don't blame you for not wanting to drink it."

As he watched Robin sip her drink, he remembered he still had a job to do and began to serve the other customers. She stayed up at the bar though, silently sipping on her Cosmo and watching him work. He could feel her eyes on him as he served other customers, but it was too busy for him to be able to talk to her again. Zoro did notice when her drink was empty and immediately made her another.

"Oh, thank you, Zoro," she smiled at him as he placed the fresh drink in front of her.

"No problem," he smiled back and continued to serve customers as they walked up to the bar. The next thing he knew, it was the end of his shift, Zoro walked to the back room of the club with his tips and clocked out. When he made his way back over to the bar where Robin was sitting, he saw she was talking with someone—with Kuina.

When he made his way over, he announced his presence, "Hey, I just got off."

Kuina smiled, "Great! I'll leave you two be, have a nice night! It was great to meet you, Robin!"

After she walked away, Zoro turned to look at Robin, he had no idea what they had been talking about before he came over, but Robin seemed to be deep in thought.

Robin was thinking about what had just happened, after Zoro walked to the back room, she felt someone tapping her shoulder. When she turned around to see who it was, she found a young woman with short black hair and dark eyes. For a moment she thought it was the hostess Tashigi from the _Baratie,_ but this woman looked a little older and didn't wear glasses. "I'm sorry to bother you, but are you, Robin?"

She was startled the woman seemed to know who she was, "Yes, I'm Robin. Do I know you?"

The woman smiled, "My name is Kuina, I'm a friend of Zoro's. He's told me a lot about you, I just wanted to finally meet you and introduce myself."

Robin cocked an eyebrow at the woman, "Huh, I'm sorry but I can't say the same." She found it odd that this woman seemed to know who she was and a friend of Zoro's, but Robin had never heard anything about this Kuina.

Kuina shrugged, "I wouldn't expect him to have mentioned me," she laughed it off and smiled.

Even though she had never heard about her from Zoro, Kuina seemed like she knew him quite well. For whatever reason, Robin began to feel a bit anxious, this woman had spent the past two years getting to know Zoro and he never mentioned her.

When Zoro came over, Robin was still trying to think of what she could possibly say to this woman. Once she left them alone she was still unable to think of anything to say.

"Robin, is everything alright?" Zoro's voice was soft and gentle, careful not to provoke her.

"Why have you never told me about her?" She snapped, surprising herself and Zoro by her tone.

"There is nothing to tell, she is a friend, she's helped me with a lot of things over the past couple of years—"

"Why didn't you ever mention her if you are friends? I told you everything, even though we didn't see each other that entire time…," Robin's eyes were on the floor.

Zoro was feeling more worried as he thought about the situation he found himself in, "Okay, maybe she was a little more than a friend, we kinda used to date…," Robin's eyes lifted to his and she had a confused expression on her face. "After I came to college, well…Sanji and I started to date and Kuina," he closed his eyes and breathed out, "She was my first."

He didn't need to open his eyes to see the shock on her face, he heard it in her voice, "Zoro, you don't mean…"

"Yeah, I do." Zoro's eyes snapped open, he pulled Robin to the side of the room where they had more privacy. He sighed and turned to her, "I lost my virginity to Kuina two years ago. The reason I didn't tell you about it is because…well…," he was at a loss for words.

"Because you had feelings for me." Robin looked up and met his gaze.

He frowned, "I didn't want you to know about what I was doing, because I was doing it for you." Clenching his jaw, he tried to find the right words to say, "Please, just listen—I know it sounds crazy, Robin, but I had no idea how to act around you—at least not in a romantic way. For years I felt so frustrated and conflicted about my feelings, I didn't know what to do about them! Eventually, I realized I wanted to be with you, but I we were going to be apart for two years!" Zoro ran his hand down over his face, "I didn't want to be fucking clueless as to what I was doing, so I dated some women and they…helped me learn the ropes."

Robin wasn't sure what to say, she just stared at Zoro for a few moments as he eagerly waited for her to reply. "Okay."

He blinked at her, "'Okay'? That's all you have to say?"

Rolling her eyes and scoffing, she asked, "What else am I supposed to say, Zoro?"

Zoro stared back at her unusually cold eyes and admitted, "I don't want you to be mad at me."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me…," Robin began to dryly laugh, "I just found out you have been keeping a huge secret like this from me for two years! You don't want me to be _mad_ at you?" She shook her head at him, "First there was the hostess at the _Baratie_ —I bet you did sleep with her and just lied about it. Then you confessed to me and said I was the 'only' girl you ever felt like this about and kissed me. Now, I meet this friend of yours who seems to know all about me and you, but not _once_ did you tell me about her—you lost your _virginity_ to her, _two years ago_!"

"Robin, please! Let me explain!"

Robin threw her hands up in the air out of frustration, "I don't care what your reasons were, Zoro—I told you when I lost _my_ virginity!" She couldn't help but feel betrayed and upset as the words flooded out from her mouth.

Zoro's forehead ticked, "Yeah, to fucking Crocodile—I haven't forgotten!" He was starting to get pissed, he didn't want to think about Robin with another man. After he left for college, Robin started to date this guy and all he could do was listen when she talked about him. When she had first told him they were even together, he wanted to find the guy and slice him up with his swords. It wasn't until after she told him they started having sex that Zoro decided to do the same with Kuina.

Robin's eyes widened at him, "Zoro, how was I supposed to know you would get upset by me telling you?!" Her voice broke and she took in a sharp breath of air, "I didn't know about how you felt until yesterday!" Robin's eyebrows were knitted together and she was pouting lower lip, unconsciously, "All this time, I've come to you whenever I had news—you're my best friend—I've always told you _everything_ , Zoro!" Tears began to fall down her cheeks, "I just can't believe you kept something like this from me, I thought you told me everything, too." Robin turned away from him and began to walk toward the door.

Seeing the tears pouring from her eyes made his heart feel like it was being crushed. He felt like he couldn't breathe as every word she said pierced through him, the blood drained from his face and he felt as if his world was crashing in on him. _Shit, I fucked up. I fucked up. I made Robin cry. What do I do?_ "Robin, wait!" Zoro called after her as she walked away, but she was already out the door and his way was blocked by the large crowd of people. _Fuck!_

 **AN: Hey everyone! I have stayed up all night writing, I hope you are all enjoying the influx of chapters. I definitely have been enjoying writing them. Please leave a review or send a PM and let me know what you think. There is more to come soon!**

 **xoxoLadyLiberal**


	22. Chapter 22

**I do not own One Piece or its characters, I only own this story.**

 **EDITED** Hopeless Romantics: Chapter 22

Nami spent her night cooped up in the library doing homework. She assumed Luffy was still somewhere with Law, when Nami had texted her earlier she said they were going to watch a movie at his place tonight. Robin had asked her if she wanted to go to the club Zoro worked at with her, but Nami was in the mood to be alone.

The truth was, Nami couldn't get the dream she had out of her mind. After she had been walking down the street with Sanji, she didn't have to worry about the men chasing after her anymore. He was what had protected her from them. Nami was safe—all because of Sanji. It was just like what had happened the day before. Sanji had come to her rescue and stopped that disgusting pervert from doing anything worse to her. The weirdest part of her dream was what happened right at the end.

 _They had walked all the way to the end of the street to a Cathedral with large stained-glass windows and old brickwork. When she looked beside her Sanji was gone and she was standing in a huge wedding dress._

Then she was woken up by Luffy's shouting and worst of all she was _upset!_ All because she didn't get to see herself marry Sanji!

She groaned, after realizing she didn't know or remember what the past page and a half she read was even about. _I can't stop thinking about that stupid dream. What's the big deal anyway? It's just Sanji, I don't even want to marry him._ Nami began to rub at her eyes and leaned back in her chair. She was in a private study room in the library and had the space to herself. After relaxing for a few moments, she heard her phone begin to ring with a call.

Picking it up, she saw Robin's name on the caller ID and answered, "Hey, Robin! What's—hey are you alright?!" All she could hear on the other side of the phone was her friend sobbing. "Robin, where are you?"

"I-I'm across the s-street from _Iceburg's_ , it's the c-club Zoro works at," she somehow managed to say it clearly before she continued to sob into the receiver.

"Okay, I'll be there soon. Don't leave that spot." Nami hung up the phone and immediately began to make another phone call.

"Nami? Is everything alright?" Sanji's voice was hoarse and she could hear the surprise and concern in his voice.

"Hey, Sanji. Listen, I need you to take me to the club Zoro works at—something happened to Robin and I need to go get her." Nami had remembered Sanji had a car, even though he usually walked most places.

"Yeah, sure. Where are you? I'll pick you up first." She could hear the sound of keys being jingled and what seemed to be a door shutting.

"I'm at the library, I can meet you outside."

"Okay, see you soon."

After hanging up the phone, Nami quickly began to pack up her things and rushed out of the library. When she exited the building, she saw a dark blue sedan parked in front of the steps and Sanji leaning against the passenger side door. As she drew nearer, he looked up and smiled worriedly, "I just got off the phone with Zoro. Apparently, he and Robin got into a fight and she ended up leaving the club, crying."

Nami's face fell, "Oh, no. Come on, let's get going."

Sanji opened her door and placed her bag in the backseat. When he entered the driver's seat he buckled himself in and began to drive towards the club. He glanced over at Nami, Sanji could tell something was knowing at her, "What is it, Nami?"

She glanced over at him, "Robin was worried that something might happen between her and Zoro if they became romantically involved. I just hope this isn't something that ruins their friendship."

His heart sank, he knew how much Robin meant to Zoro and he could tell when he talked to him on the phone he had started drinking after what happened. Sanji didn't know what exactly happened, he told Nami what Zoro had told him. He was pissed at the shitty Marimo for making a lady cry—he was ready to beat some sense into him.

When they arrived outside of the club, Sanji let Nami out before he parked the car. Nami immediately when directly across the street and found Robin right inside the alleyway. She was sitting on the ground, leaned against the building behind her, and was softly crying.

"Robin…," Nami gently lowered herself down next to her friend, "What happened?"

The raven-haired girl drew in a deep, shaky breath, then looked up to her friend, "I had been waiting for Zoro to come back from clocking out and this woman came up to me," she took a few shakier breaths before continuing, "She knew who I was and said she was a friend of Zoro's. The thing is, he never mentioned her to me, not once. When I asked him why he told me _he lost his virginity to her._ " Robin dryly laughed, "For as long as I can remember I have always told him everything—but he kept this whole part of his life a secret from me for _two years_! You know, he and Sanji have started dating women since coming to college!"

Nami was trying to take in all the information Robin had just told her, but the thing that stood out the most was what she said about their two childhood friends dating. They never dated in high school, Zoro was too uninterested and Sanji was too strange to be able to get a date. She knew that wasn't what was important now, though. "Robin, if he liked you it makes sense why he wouldn't have said anything. I mean, at least he told you the truth now, how would you feel if he waited even longer to tell you?"

Robin froze, she hadn't even thought about that, _what if Zoro kept this a secret forever?_

"Zoro is an honest guy," she could understand why Robin was upset, but she could also understand why Zoro kept it a secret. "Look, he isn't going to keep something from you for no reason. Did he say why he was suddenly going on dates?" Nami wasn't just curious about Zoro's reasons, but Sanji's too.

"He said he didn't know how to act around me in a romantic way—that these women were, and I quote, 'showing him the ropes.'" Robin formed quotation marks with her fingers as she repeated Zoro's words.

Nami scrunched up her face, "That's…weird." She had no idea how else to respond, _why did Sanji suddenly start dating women—or more importantly how?_

Robin began to laugh, "Well, I'm glad you think so too! I thought I might be crazy for thinking the same thing."

She gave her no-longer-crying friend a smile and a tight hug, "As weird as it may be, I don't think this is something you need to be crying your eyes out over."

Rubbing her eyes, trying to not smear her make-up, Robin nodded, "Okay, okay, I'll stop." After Robin wiped all the tears from her face she smiled, "Thanks, Nami."

"What are friends for?" Nami smiled back and stood up, "Now, come on, let's go find Sanji so he can drive us home."

Robin took a deep breath, "Okay, help me up." She reached her arms out and took hold of Nami's, who helped her stand.

As Nami had been talking to Robin, Sanji had parked the car around the back of the club and went inside to find Zoro. He ended up being up at the bar sitting at a stool, when Sanji sat beside him, Zoro didn't even turn to look at him before he softly whispered, "I made her cry, Sanji," then swallowed a shot of whiskey.

"I know," Sanji tried to keep his voice as calm as he could, given the circumstances. He saw that Zoro was sitting with a bottle of whiskey in front of him that was already over half gone.

"I told her about Kuina, about our relationship—she was so hurt I hadn't told her." Zoro sighed heavily, "I didn't tell her about any of this shit—but, how could I? I did it for her!" He took a deep breath to calm himself and poured himself another shot before continuing on, "I wanted to be the kind of man she deserves. I wanted to at least know what to do. Instead, all I've managed to do is make her cry." Zoro tipped another shot into his mouth and swallowed it down before turning to his friend, "What am I supposed to do, Sanji?"

The look in Zoro's eyes was not fitting for a man like him, he looked weak and vulnerable. Quite frankly, it pissed Sanji off, "Damnit, Marimo! Instead of getting piss-ass drunk and feeling sorry for yourself, you should've gone after her and apologized!" He grabbed the green-haired man by the arm, "Let's go, I'm sure Nami and Robin are ready to leave."

When Sanji dragged Zoro out of the club, Nami and Robin had been walking across the street. Zoro and Robin wouldn't look at each other, both still were feeling awkward about their last conversation. Nami walked over to Sanji and she asked, "Are you ready to go?"

He glanced at Zoro who was staring at the gound, "Yeah, I guess so."

They all walked to Sanji's car in silence, all dreading the car ride back. Sanji and Nami were not looking forward to being stuck in a confined space with the two of them refusing to talk about what happened.

When Zoro began to open the front passenger side door, Nami quickly sat down in the seat. She smiled up at his drunken, confused expression, "Zoro, you sit in the back next to Robin so the two of you can talk this out."

Robin's eyes shot a glare to her friend as she sat in the backseat behind the driver, "Nami, what are you doing?!"

She turned around, "Relax, this will be good for you both."

Zoro reluctantly slipped into the backseat next to Robin and glanced sideways at her, but couldn't bring himself to look directly at her. Nami began to speak to him, "Zoro, Robin wants you to know that she is glad you told her you were dating women."

Sanji caught on to what Nami was doing and added, "Robin, Zoro was trying to learn how he should treat you—for when you two were finally reunited." He rolled his eyes, "This idiot didn't know how to tell you how he felt."

The car was silent for a moment before Zoro spoke up, "Robin," he turned to face her, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for keeping this part of my life a secret from you, I'm sorry I never told you about Kuina. I sware I didn't lie to you about Tashigi, I've never been interested in her—I really have never been interested in anyone but you—even though I dated other women. I'm sorry for making you feel like you couldn't trust me," he gently grabbed her hands in his, "But most of all I am so _so_ sorry for making you cry." Zoro's chest was aching, ever since she had shed that first tear, "Robin, I am so sorry for hurting you."

Robin could smell the alcohol on Zoro's breath and noticed he seemed to spill his thoughts in his current state. He obviously had drunk a shit-ton in the small period of time since their fight, _did he drink so much because he was so upset?_ She gazed into his grey eyes, they were filled with sadness and regret, it made her feel uneasy seeing Zoro look this way. She tugged one of her hands free and placed it on his cheek, it was warm from the alcohol. Robin gently stroked his cheeks with the tips of her fingers, "I forgive you, Zoro. I understand why you didn't tell me sooner, and thank you for telling me now."

He felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, Zoro's mouth twitched up into a small smile. Without thinking he pulled Robin close to him, hugging her against his chest, feeling the softness of her body as it pressed against his own. He buried his nose into her hair, deeply inhaling her flowery scent and whispered, "Thank you."

Robin wasn't sure what to do, Zoro's arms were wrapped around her body and keeping her firmly held against him. She could feel all the hard muscles in his body as he held her close, she could smell alcohol on his breath, but there was also the musky scent of man and steel. As she closed her eyes, she found herself relaxing in his embrace and even returning the hug.

Sanji had glanced over to Nami and caught her eye, "They seem to be okay now, should I bring you two back home, now?"

"Yeah, that's fine," Nami looked back at her two friends in the backseat and smiled, "I'm glad things seemed to work out."

He started the engine and began to leave the parking lot, "Yeah, me too," he had a small smile forced on his lips, Sanji was worried about how Nami would react to the same news about himself. After seeing how problematic it ended up being for Zoro, he couldn't help but feel anxious for when he would explain to Nami what he had been doing the past two years.

Then a horrifying thought came to him, _what if she already knows?_ The blood drained from his face, he glanced over to the seat beside him at Nami, she was peering out the window with her eyebrows furrowed. _Ohh shit._

 **AN: Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I've been having such a blast writing this story I hope it is enjoyable to read as well. Please leave a review or send me a PM to let me know what you think!**

 **xoxoLadyLiberal**


	23. Chapter 23

**I do not own One Piece or its characters, I only own this story.**

 **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL ENCOUNTERS**

 **EDITED** Hopeless Romantics: Chapter 23

Luffy and Law had spent their afternoon walking around town, talking while looking at the different shops and houses. They ended up doing this until it was dinnertime and Luffy's stomach began to growl, "Traffyyyy," she whined, "I'm getting hungry, if I don't eat soon, I'm sure that I'll die."

Law began to laugh, "You aren't going to die, Luffy-ya." He pulled on her hand, "Come on, I know a place you'll like.

He brought her to a small food stand in the middle of downtown, on the display they had several large turkey legs spinning on a rack. When Law looked over at Luffy, he saw she had drool coming out of her mouth. After buying all the turkey legs the guy had on display, Law began to eat one himself and watched as Luffy began to devour the rest.

The smile never left his face, it even grew wider when Law saw the look on the guy running the stand stare with his mouth open as he watched Luffy eat seven turkey legs in under ten minutes. He just smiled and enjoyed how happy he was now that he met Luffy.

After they ate, Law suggested they go back to his apartment to watch a movie. He had secretly been hoping he could feed his dick to Luffy, again, since she had mentioned it earlier. When they reached his apartment, Law opened the door and followed Luffy inside to the couch.

"What movie do you want to watch, Traffy?" Luffy sweetly asked with a smile on her lips.

Law remembered what that mough of hers was capable of and what kinds of dirty things she could say and do with it. He shook his head to clear the perverted thoughts andanswered her question, "Doesn't matter to me, we can watch whatever you want." He smiled at his girlfriend, trying desperately not to imagine what it would be like to take her right there on his couch.

"Can we watch _Pirates of the Caribbean_? I love pirate movies and that one is the best!" Luffy began to bounce up and down in her seat.

Imagining she was bouncing on his dick was a bad idea, attempting to fend off an erection, Law awkwardly chuckled, "Sure, I think I have it on DVD here somewhere…" He began to search through a bookshelf against the wall with movies and pulled it off the shelf, "Here it is." After he started the DVD, he sat down next to Luffy and put his arm around her shoulders.

She leaned her head against his chest and began to watch the movie. It didn't take long for her to end up crawling between Law's legs though, and he ended up wrapping his arms around her torso, pulling her back against his chest. He realized how complete he felt with Luffy so close, Law's chest felt full and warm. Occassionally, he would kiss the top of her head, her straw hat was sitting on the coffee table in front of them, as was Law's white hat.

They watched the movie together, laughing and commenting on their favorite parts, Luffy really liked Captain Jack Sparrow and seemed to identify with his character. Oddly enough, Law found himself relating to Will Turner for the first time since he first saw the film, he suddenly understood Will's determination and reasoning for trying to rescue Elizabeth. He knew he would do the same thing for Luffy.

When the movie ended—the scene of Will and Elizabeth's kiss brought heavy sexual tension through the air. Law felt Luffy begin to squirm between his legs, her ass was rubbing against his dick and he immediately began to feel it swell with blood. His pants felt too tight, he desperately wanted to free himself and have Luffy play with him again.

As if she could read his mind, Luffy turned around in his lap and smiled seductively up at him, "Can we go to your bedroom, Law?"

The sound of his name was his trigger, Law scooped Luffy up and carried her to his bedroom, gently laying her onto his bed. He began to kiss her body, anywhere he could put his mouth on. As his hands wandered her body, Law started peeling off her clothing. The small red crop-top she was wearing was the first to go, he pulled it over her shoulders and watched in awe as he got a look at the black lacy bra she was wearing underneath. He caught a glimpse of her hard, pink nipples under the sheer fabric, he felt his dick twitch and groaned at the tightness of his jeans.

Luffy was laying on her back, looking up at Law from his bed, he looked so fucking sexy as he stared down at her. She wanted to touch his body, reaching out, Luffy caught the hem of his shirt and tried to pull it off him. Law began to laugh at her, she pouted up at him and asked, "What's so funny?"

He slowly shook his head and smirked at her seductively before grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling it over his head. When he looked back down at Luffy she was staring at his chest and began to reach forward with her hands. He moved closer so she could run her hands down his muscled torso, tracing over his tattoos and flat abs.

When her fingers hooked into his jeans Law took in a sharp breath of air. He closed his eyes and felt her fumble with his button and zipper, her clumsiness only turning him on more. After she managed to slide down his jeans, freeing his member from their tightness, Law opened his eyes.

As he gazed down at the small, raven-haired girl, he moved his hands to her breasts and began to tease her nipples through the lace of her bra. Luffy let out a soft moan, which only encouraged him to go further. His hands moved down her body, he gently tugged on her belly-button piercing as he inched closer to the top of her black shorts. Law began to unbutton them as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Luffy's neck, he softly kissed her as he slid the shorts down her smooth legs.

Law pulled himself away and peered down at the small girl on his bed, he saw she was wearing a black lace thong that matched her bra. _Fuck, has she been wearing that all day?_ He quickly dropped his pants the rest of the way to the floor and stepped out of them before climbing onto the bed with her. He pushed Luffy's thighs apart as he situated himself between her legs, when he slid his hand down to her thong he could feel that the fabric was completely soaked. "Mmmm, I have barely even touched you yet. Have you been horny for me, baby?" Law's lips were right next to her ear as he asked his question, his voice filled with desire.

He began to rub at her clit through her thong with his thumb, "Unngh," Luffy's breath began to quicken, she opened her mouth but all that came out were throaty moans.

"Answer me, Luffy," Law's voice was low and firm.

"Yes! Yes, Law! I have been thinking about this all day!" Luffy was panting as he continued to rub her little nub. She felt him remove her soaked thong and slip one of his long fingers inside of her, "Mmmm, Laaaaw…"

"Yes? Tell me what it is you want, Luffy," he growled in her ear as he continued to finger her tight, wet pussy, waiting for her to answer.

Her breathing was erratic, she could feel herself getting pulled closer to her orgasm as he slowly continued to push his finger inside her. Luffy took in a sharp breath of air when he pushed another finger inside, "Law, I want you to make me come!"

"As you wish," Law kissed her neck while picking up the rhythm of his fingers inside of her. He left a trail of kisses as he slowly moved down her body, he popped one of her nipples in his mouth before continuing lower, lightly dragging his tongue over her naval piercing.

Law pulled away, only to continue kissing up her inner thigh, he was still slowly pumping his fingers in and out of her tight pussy. When he finally made his way to the center of her legs, his nostrils were filled with her intoxicating scent, his fingers were dripping with her arousal. Law began to suck on her clit, while flicking his tongue across the sensitive bud.

Luffy's heart was pounding in her chest, she pointed her toes and tossed her head back, "Ungh!" She had her eyes squeezed tightly shut, her mouth was hanging open, the sounds that came out were absolute nonsense as she orgasmed onto Law's fingers and into his mouth as he licked up her juices.

He pulled out his fingers and pushed them into her open mouth, "Suck."

Luffy closed her mouth around Law's wet fingers and began to suck her juices off him. She swirled her tongue around his fingers and sucked every drop of her sweet arousal from them. When he popped them out of her mouth, Luffy desperately breathed, "I want to taste _your_ cum, Law."

Without another word, Law had his boxers off and tossed on the floor. He laid down on his back, propped himself up on his elbow, and began to stroke his long, thick erection, "Come here, Luffy." When she scooted closer he grabbed her hand and wrapped it around his dick. Still with his hand on hers, he began to show her how he wanted to be stroked.

She eagerly began to jack him off, but she still wanted to taste him and decided to put the tip of his dick into her mouth. Luffy began to circle his head with her tongue and lick his slit to taste the precum that had leaked out.

A deep growl came from his throat as she began to take him farther into her mouth. When Law felt the back of Luffy's throat with the tip of his cock, he couldn't stop his hips from bucking upward, causing her to gag on his length. Law sat up, with concern laced in his tone, "Shit, Luffy… I'm sorry, are you okay?"

Instead of saying anything to answer his question, Luffy began to push him farther into her mouth, he felt the back of her throat open and accept his cock even deeper. Law could hear Luffy's gags as she nearly choked herself on his eleven-inch cock, he began to feel himself getting close to his release. He gritted his teeth, "Luffy, I'm going to come if you don't stop."

That only encouraged her to keep going, Luffy's movements became more erotic as she deep throated him. Law wanted to keep watching the beautiful sight, but the sensation was overcoming him. He closed his eyes and tossed his head back, "FUCK! LU-LUFFY!"

Luffy tasted Law's hot semen as it shot into her mouth, she greedily sucked on him until every last drop was out before swallowing his load. Law grunted when she popped his cock out of her mouth and fell back onto the bed. Luffy was smiling down at Law's naked body as he caught his breath from his orgasm. She had never given a blow job before she was with Law, she wasn't really sure if she was doing it right, but she got to drink his cum twice now, and Luffy couldn't help but feel turned on from watching Law come down from the orgasm she gave him.

Law was catching his breath, when he opened his eyes, Luffy was staring at him, still with the look of lust in her eyes. A low growl came from Law's throat, "Luffy, you look like you still aren't satisfied." He reached forward and slowly began to circle her clit with his thumb as she knelt beside him on the matress.

She began to pant, her mouth falling open and her head tilting back as she forgot about everything besides the way Law was touching her. "Do I need to make you come again, baby?" Luffy let out a whine, "Luffy, do you want me to make you come?"

Her eyes shot open and she stared down at Law, "Yes, Law. Please, I need to come again, I need you to make me come!" Luffy's eyes were pleading, Law felt his dick twitch and begin to grow hard again.

"Then come and sit on my face, I'll make you drip into my mouth." He situated her hips into place after she knelt above his head. When Law looked up he had a glorious view of Luffy's chest, he reached up and unhooked her bra, letting it fall to the bed. "Luffy…you look so damn sexy, I love this view of you."

His face was between her legs, Luffy knew he could see _everything_ , but she didn't care, "Law, I thought I told you to make me come."

Law smirked up at her from between her legs, "Be patient, baby. I'll make you come…" He pushed his slick tongue into her entrance, his nose was buried in her wet flesh, breathing in her intoxicating scent. After grabbing onto her hips, Law flattened out his tongue and pressed it against her clit. He lapped at her clit with his tongue, he didn't want to use anything else to make her fall apart and mercilessly flicked her clit. Swirling the tip of his tongue around the little nub before plunging it deep inside her dripping lips.

Her fingers gripped his hair tightly, "Laaaaaaaaaww, uunnghhh…ohhh, FUCK!" He felt Luffy's legs begin to shake as her orgasm overcame her. Law began licking up Luffy's fresh cum as it poured out her quivering pussy.

He lifted her off him when she stopped moaning, Law pulled her tight against his chest and buried his nose in her dark hair, inhaling the scent of her coconut shampoo. She wrapped her arms around his torso and placed her head against his chest, above his heart. Law had his arms around her pulling her closer to his naked body, he whispered into her ear, "Are you satisfied now?"

Luffy nuzzled her face deeper against his chest, "Mmmm, yes. Thank you, Traffy."

Law was smiling into her hair and kissed the top of her head, "Anything for you, Luffy-ya." _Damn, what am I saying?_ But when he thought about it, he realized it was true, _God, I really would do anything for this girl…what is happening to me?_

 **AN: Hey everyone! I hope no one is upset about the sexual nature of this chapter, I am planning on having more chapters like this in the future, this story is gonna get real lemon-y ;)**

 **While you wait for the next chapter, please leave a review or send a PM and let me know what you think of the story.**

 **xoxoLadyLiberal**


	24. Chapter 24

**I do not own One Piece or its characters, I only own this story.**

 **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER MENTIONS DRUG AND ALCOHOL ABUSE AND DEPRESSION/SUICIDE**

 **EDITED** Hopeless Romantics: Chapter 24

After laying together, cuddling naked on his bed for a while, Luffy and Law got up and dressed themselves. Luffy was forced to wear the black, lace thong she had drenched, she thought it was a little weird to put back on the cold, wet fabric. When they finished getting dressed, Law sat on the edge of his bed and pulled her to his lap, "Hey, Luffy-ya?"

"What is it, Traffy?" She rotated herself in his lap to get a good look at him.

His face broke into an uncharacteristically large smile, "You have been making me really happy, thank you."

Luffy smiled back, "Shishishishi, you don't have to thank me, Traffy! You have made me really happy, too!"

Law held her chin in his hand and softly began to kiss her, that was the only way he could think to show her just how happy she was making him. He tightened his grip on her chin and pulled her closer to his body. He began to lick her lips, asking for her to open herself to him, when she complied, Law slipped his tongue into her mouth and fought with hers. As he continued to kiss her Law fell back onto the bed so he was laying on his back, Luffy was on top of him.

She felt Law pull her flush against his chest as he kissed her, devouring her mouth with his tongue. When he pulled away, she was left panting, _that kiss made me feel dizzy._

The soft sound of his laughter was all it took for Luffy to be back to normal. She smiled at Law and kissed him on his cheek, "Traffy, you are so dreamy."

He scoffed, "Dreamy, eh?"

She nodded against his chest, "Yes, dreamy, but also very sexy and handsome, too!"

Law chuckled with the small girl in his arms, "Okay, sure, if you say so."

Luffy looked up at him and began to pout, "I say so."

His expression was surprised at first, then turned soft and gentle, "You are so beautiful, Luffy-ya. When I look at you I feel like I am staring at the sun, but instead of burning my eyes, I feel like my chest is on fire." Law smiled shyly, "I've honestly never felt like this about anyone before, Luffy-ya. I never thought I would be able to smile like this after Corazon died."

Luffy remembered Law telling her about his adoptive father, he had adopted Law when he was eight, two years after his parents and little sister died in a car accident. He had also been in the accident, he barely survived and spent the next couple years in the hospital recovering from his extensive injuries. Corazon had been one of his rehabilitation doctors, he helped Law recover and adopted him after he was able to leave the hospital. Luffy recalled him mentioning that Corazon had died, but nothing more, she decided to ask, "Traffy, how did your dad die?"

"Corazon was a smoker, he died of lung cancer when I was nineteen." Law's voice was low and raw, he always grew bitter when he remembered the way Corazon used to chain smoke cigarettes. Now the smell of tobacco made him feel sick, he hated knowing it was cigarettes that took away the only parent he had left.

He felt Luffy's arms tighten around him and a soft kiss on his chest, "I'm sorry, Traffy."

It hurt to remember the years after Corazon's death, Law had been angry at everything. He had watched for a year as his father's body withered away from the cancer, the entire time, Corazon had refused to give up his cigarettes. When his body couldn't go on any longer, he had told Law at his bedside that he loved him as his dying breath. After the funeral he became terribly depressed and suicidal. For months he spent his nights in various bars and clubs, getting drunk or high on several drugs. He lost count of all the women he had been with over the years, all of them were just distractions to him.

When he was twenty-one, his uncle, Doflamingo, ended up stepping in. He told Law that Corazon would be heartbroken to see how his death had affected him. Doffy helped him get sober and paid for him to go to rehab. After Law was clean, he was told about the large inheritance Corazon had left for him. He had enough money he didn't even really need to work for the rest of his life, but the one thing Law wanted more than anything was to find fulfillment like Corazon had by helping people as a doctor.

"Luffy-ya, listen," he sat up on the side of the bed once more, Luffy sat beside him and he grabbed her hand in his. He was looking her small hand in his large, tattooed ones, noticing how small it really felt. Law lifted his eyes to hers, "I'm not very proud of some of my past actions. I usually can't sleep at night because I know that I will only have nightmares. I've done some very bad things to people, I've done terrible things to myself. Ever since Corazon died my life has felt like this one big black hole," he paused and searched her eyes as if the words he was looking for were hidden in their brown depths. "You really have no idea how much happier I have felt since I met you."

She softly smiled and kissed his cheek, "It doesn't matter what you've done in the past, you deserve to be happy, Traffy."

Law wrapped her in his arms, pulling her to his chest, "I'll be happy as long as I get to hold you in my arms, Luffy-ya." He rubbed her back and inhaled her scent, she smelled like sex, he squeezed her tighter.

"Traffy, you're going to crush me!" She squealed and began to wriggle in his tight grip.

"Stay still, Luffy-ya. You're mine now, remember?" Law's voice was low and possessive.

"If you don't let me go, my body is gonna disappear into thin air!" Luffy felt like she was going to be crushed in Law's vice grip.

He dropped his arms from around the small girl, "I didn't realize you were such a pansy, Luffy-ya," he said in a teasing voice.

Her cheeks turned red and she furrowed her eyebrows at Law, "I'm not a pansy! I could totally kick your ass if I wanted to—ya know!"

Law burst into laughter at the small girl's outburst, "Is that right?"

Luffy's eyebrow twitched, "Yeah, it is."

He smiled and kissed her right on the lips, "Well, that makes me feel better. At least I know you can handle yourself in a fight."

She puffed out her chest, "Of course I can! I grew up fighting wild animals in the forest with Ace and Sabo. I'm really tough, I don't think anybody could beat me!" Luffy was smiling, but there was a place in the back of her mind where she was shouting, _you're lying. You're weak, you've already been beaten._

Law stood from the edge of the bed and pulled Luffy up next, "Come on, it's getting late, I'll walk you home. After hearing about what happened to your friend Nami-ya, I don't want to risk you going alone—even though you are a big, tough girl." He winked at her and smiled, with her hand still in his he led her to the living room where her backpack and hat were and grabbed them before heading out the door to walk to Luffy's building.

When they arrived, there was a blue sedan parked outside and Zoro, Sanji, Nami, and Robin were all standing on the sidewalk, talking to each other. When Nami noticed Luffy and Law approaching, she called out to them waving, "Luffy! Law!"

Luffy smiled widely at her friends, "Hey guys! What's up?"

"Nothing, really, we were just about to head upstairs, Sanji and Zoro were just dropping us off." Nami smiled at her friend and noticed that Luffy was holding Law's hand.

"Oh, okay, we can walk up together, Traffy was just walking me home," Luffy turned to Law and gave him a sweet smile, causing the tattooed man to blush. Luffy wrapped her arms around Law's neck to pull herself up to kiss him, he ended up pulling her body into his, grabbing her waist with his tattooed hands as they began to make-out.

Robin noticed the way Law was looking at Luffy, it was plain as day the guy was absolutely smitten with the girl in the straw hat. When she turned to look at the green-haired man, she saw the same look in his eyes as he looked at her. After staring back into his grey eyes, she shyly smiled, "Good night, Zoro."

Zoro sighed, with a small smile on his lips, "'Night, Robin."

Sanji couldn't keep his eyes off Nami, her hair was still up in a bun and he _really_ thought it looked nice. He had a perfect view of the creamy skin of her neck, she had been wearing a tube-top all day and her shoulders were also exposed. The tops of her breasts were peaking out and it didn't look like she was wearing a bra since he was able to see the outline of her nipples through the fabric.

When Nami glanced at Sanji, she caught him staring at her chest, but for the first time in her life she didn't yell or hit him. Instead she found herself blushing, when Sanji's blue eye darted back up to her face they both froze for a moment.

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck! Nami caught me gawking, but why hasn't she started yelling or hitting me yet?_ His eyes were wide as he waited for her to respond to his lewd behavior, instead she did nothing and Sanji noticed the slight pink hue of her cheeks, _is Nami…blushing?_

Luffy and Law had finished saying good night and the small girl began to walk towards their building. Robin was already making her way there, but Nami wasn't moving, Luffy grabbed her friend's hand, "Come on, Nami." As she dragged the orange-haired girl to the door, Luffy yelled over her shoulder, "Sanji, could you give Traffy a ride home? He lives in the same apartment as you two." Before waiting for an answer, she added, "Thanks!" Then the three girls were inside their building and the three men were left staring at the door the women disappeared behind.

Law awkwardly turned to Sanji and Zoro, "You don't have to give me a ride, I'm fine with walking." He really didn't want to impose, outside of fight team Law had never spoken to the two men before.

Sanji politely smiled, "It's no trouble, Law. I gotta admit I was skeptical about your motives, but I can tell your intentions are pure."

"But, we will warn you, Ace and Sabo aren't the only two you'll need to answer to if you do something to hurt Luffy," Zoro's eyes were cold and serious, like his voice, as he reminded Law there would be punishment if he ended up doing something to the small, raven-haired girl.

He let out a long breath of air, "Listen guys, I don't want anyone to hurt Luffy-ya just as much as you two or her brothers. She is my girlfriend now, it's my job to make her happy, just like she makes me happy. I don't ever want to do something to hurt her or let anybody else." Law was dead-serious, it was clear he meant every word he said.

"Great, so we don't have anything to worry about," Sanji smiled, he could easily recognize a man in love, since he was very well-aware of what it felt like for himself.

Zoro smirked at Law and nodded in approval, "Let's go—I want to get home to take a shower. I've been sweating at the club all night, it gets hot with so many people in there."

The three men walked to the car and Law sat in the backseat, he realized he could use this situation to find out more about his girlfriend. He decided to ask her childhood friends a couple questions, "So, what were Luffy-ya's previous boyfriends like?"

Zoro scoffed, "'Previous boyfriends'…yeah, Luffy's never had one."

Law immediately became confused, _she is most definitely not a virgin, Luffy-ya has some experience—not much—but I know I'm not the only man she has been with._ "Are you sure? It's just, well, she doesn't act like I'm her first boyfriend."

The green-haired man shrugged his shoulders, "I really couldn't tell ya—all I know is there is no way she could've dated someone without Ace or Sabo finding out. Those two have everyone keeping an eye on her, even when they left for college, they made sure we were keeping the guys away from her."

"Don't you think that is a little excessive? Luffy-ya can make her own decisions, she isn't a child even though she can act like one." Law was feeling a bit defensive, he didn't like hearing how over-protective her brothers were, but he was also grateful there had been people looking after her, keeping her safe.

"Yeah, well Ace and Sabo don't always see it that way. They still think of Luffy as their little crybaby sister who always needed protecting. They don't realize she can handle herself, she may be small, but damn can that girl fight!" Zoro's voice was excited as he finished, Sanji just was listening to them talk and nodded his head in agreement with his friend.

Law smiled, "Luffy-ya told me there wasn't anyone she couldn't beat. She sure is confident."

"She should be! The last time I sparred Luffy was two years ago and she kicked my ass!" Zoro spoke matter-of-factly, he wasn't ashamed to admit Luffy was stronger than him—it didn't matter to him she was a girl.

Law's smile grew wider, he tried to imagine what a fight between Luffy and Zoro would be like and could hardly believe his tiny girlfriend could kick that muscled guy's ass, he ended up laughing as he began to picture such a fight.

"What the hell is so funny?" Zoro turned and cocked an eyebrow at Law as he laughed in the backseat.

He shook his head, "It's just a little difficult to believe Luffy-ya could kick your ass."

"Well, believe it. And get ready—you've just secured yourself as not just one of Luffy's nakama but her boyfriend. I have no idea what the future has in store for you, so good luck." Zoro turned back to face the front of the vehicle.

They pulled up to their apartment building, Sanji parked the car and waited for the other two men to open their doors before pressing the lock button. The three walked to the building and entered the elevator. Despite them never spending any time together before now, Law felt oddly comfortable around the other two. When they reached the floor they all lived on they exited the elevator. They smiled at each other, "See you later, Law," Sanji said before Law turned to the right while Sanji and Zoro went left.

As Law unlocked his door, he felt the corners of his mouth curl upward. This time instead of it being because of Luffy, it was because he felt like he may have just gotten closer to his girlfriend's childhood friends.

 **AN: Hey everyone! I am finally going to sleep soon, I ended up cranking out lots of chapters, but this is the last one before I take a break. I will try to add the next chapter sometime on Monday, until then enjoy. Also leave me a review or send a PM, I want to hear what you think of the story!**

 **xoxoLadyLiberal**


	25. Chapter 25

**I do not own One Piece or its characters, I only own this story.**

 **EDITED** Hopeless Romantics: Chapter 25

The following morning, Robin was the first of the girls to awaken, she glanced at her phone for the time and saw it was almost 6am. Another thing she noticed was an unread message from Zoro.

 **I'm sorry about last night, let me make it up to you.**

Robin stared at the words on the screen before typing something in reply.

 **What exactly do you have in mind?**

She climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom with her shower things. When she returned to the room Nami and Luffy were awake and left the room to shower for themselves. She checked her phone and saw another message.

 **We can all go back to _Iceburg's_ tonight to celebrate your first week in college. Brook is DJing and I don't have to work. I'll buy you a drink, we can dance, it will be fun.**

 _Zoro? Dancing?_ Robin scoffed but typed up a reply.

 **Okay, I'll mention it to Nami and Luffy.**

After setting down her phone, Robin finished drying herself off with her towel and proceeded to get dressed. She ended up wearing a lavender top that was rather low-cut and a floral-patterned skirt that stopped above her ankles. Nami and Luffy entered the room as she was applying her make-up, "Oh! Zoro invited us to the club tonight, to celebrate our first week."

Luffy got very excited, "A club?! What kind of club is it? Wait, wait, don't tell me!" She thought hard for a few moments while she friends stared blankly at her, "Is it a Pirate Club? I've always _loved_ pirates!"

As the small girl bounced up and down, Nami decided to break the news to her, "Luffy, it's not _that_ kind of club. It's like a bar, but there is louder music, brighter lights, and tons of people dancing."

Pouting for a moment before her face went back to her usual smile, Luffy announced, "Okay, I'll invite Traffy to go!"

Robin giggled at her friend's sudden change of mood, "I'm sure that will be fine, when I was there last night it was rather busy. Zoro did say they were having a drink special, though."

Not wanting to outright ask if Sanji would be there, Nami asked, "Do you know who will be there, Robin?"

She shook her head, "No, Zoro just said 'we can all go' but I assume that means everybody."

Nami smiled, that meant she could see all their friends, they hadn't all been together since the beginning of the week. She began to get dressed for the day, wrapping her long, orange hair into her towel as she did so.

She remembered the weird feeling she got catching Sanji staring at her chest the night before. Nami decided to taunt the poor blonde and put on a very revealing and skimpy, light pink crop-top—but it was essentially a bra with a little more fabric. She didn't even put a bra on underneath, her large breasts were filling up the top and Nami had a lot of slf-confidence ande didn't even care about the lack of padding. She pulled on a light pair of high-waisted shorts that reached her navel and turned around in the mirror to look at her ass. After nodding at her outfit in approval she blow-dried her hair and pulled some of it back into a half-up-do before she began to apply her own make-up.

Luffy was so excited to go to this club later, she was especially excited to go with Law. As she dressed in a simple red tank and her usual jean shorts, Luffy began to run her fingers through her hair to let it air dry. She was distracted by the dream she had that night, it was like the others before where she was on the strange ship. When she looked around she was all alone, not even her friends were there on the deck. As she ran through the ship searching for someone, anyone, she found that strange red door again. When she finally reached the door it once again wouldn't open, even after she pounded her fists against it and shouted for someone to let her out. She ended up begin woken up from Nami's 6am alarm clock.

As Luffy was zoned out remembering her dream, Robin and Nami finished getting ready for the day, "Hey, Luffy, are you ready to get breakfast?" Nami asked the girl.

Hearing the word 'breakfast' caused Luffy to snap back to reality, "Yeah, let's go!" She grabbed her straw hat and put it on her slightly damp hair before they left their room to head to the cafeteria.

Nami was on full-alert as they entered the cafeteria, her eyes searched the room until she spotted the blonde chef. She wanted to catch him looking at her again, she couldn't understand why, but when she had caught him the night before it made her feel _strange_. There had been this heat she felt deep inside of her, it was something Nami had never felt before but she _liked_ it and wanted to feel it again. As she got her breakfast, she kept a close eye on Sanji, making sure he hadn't spotted her which was easy since his back was to her.

At the table Sanji was sitting at were also Ace, Sabo, Zoro, Usopp, and Chopper. There were empty seats next to Zoro and Ace, as well as one next to Usopp that just so happened to be right across from Sanji. When she walked over to the table, Nami kept her eyes on the blonde as she set down her food across from him and took the empty chair. She caught his eye once she was in her seat and Nami immediately felt the heat from before.

Sanji had glanced up when the seat across from him was suddenly filled, he locked eyes with Nami and his heart stopped for a moment. His damn wandering eyes fell to Nami's practically exposed chest, the top she wore was tight against her large breasts and he could see her nipples through the fabric. He took in a sharp breath of air, _God, thank you for sending this angel to me, just once before I die._ As he tore his eyes away and back up to her face, he waited for her to yell, to hit him, but instead he saw she was nibbling on her bottom lip, _fuck, she looks like she is horny…_

Nami felt her cheeks heat up when Sanji suddenly sat up while crossing his arms, and smirked at her before trailing his eyes down to her chest once more. _What am I doing? Why am I letting him look at me like this—wait, do I like Sanji looking at me? I feel so damn hot right now, why are my undies getting all wet?_ When his blue eye flicked back up to her brown ones, Nami gasped and her heart was pounding in her chest. She quickly looked down at her plate of food and began to eat her breakfast.

Usopp saw the whole thing, his eyes were wide and his mouth hanging open as he stared at his two friends. He knew that Sanji had a thing for Nami, that was always obvious, but she was scary! However, the way she just let the blonde check her out was _not_ normal, Usopp had never seen his friend get away with such a provocative gesture. He glanced at Sanji and caught his eye, Usopp gave him a confused look which Sanji just smugly shrugged off.

He was just as confused as his long-nosed friend, but Sanji wasn't going to question this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to gawk at Nami without her bashing his skull in. Oh, and was he grateful, that top she wore was so tight it was practically see-through. He really didn't think it should've even qualified as proper attire, but he wasn't complaining since it gave him a perfect view of her breasts and hardened nipples. Sanji knew that back in high school, such an incident would have left him passed out on the floor from blood-loss. It had taken quite a long time for Sanji to get enough control over himself to prevent that from happening.

She couldn't believe herself, _why did I want to dress like this for Sanji? Why am I not upset that he was checking me out? Why do I feel so embarrassed around him? It's Sanji, he's my friend, I shouldn't want him to look at me like that, I shouldn't feel so weird around him…_ Nami took a deep breath and glanced at the blonde man across from her. He wasn't looking at her and she was able to study his face, she noticed a thin mustache and goatee on his chin. _Sanji doesn't look the same as he did in high school… He looks older and manlier, not as boy-ish. His jaw seems more defined somehow. Everything seems more defined…_

Sanji could tell that Nami was staring at him, instead of meeting her gaze though, he decided to act like he didn't feel her eyes wandering over his body. He was wearing a tight, navy blue shirt that hugged his muscles and black skinny jeans, thankfully he was sitting at the table so no one could see the large bulge in his pants. When he finally took a peak at her, she quickly turned away attempting to not be caught, Sanji smirked to himself since he had known all along.

Robin had started walking to the empty seat next to Zoro when he suddenly stood up and pulled the chair out for her, "Robin," he nodded his head.

"Thank you, Zoro," she smiled at him as she sat down and he pushed the chair underneath her.

"You're welcome, how are you, did you sleep well?" Zoro's eyes were gentle and he had the tiniest smile on his lips.

"Yes, I did, but I still am feeling a little tired," she answered and took a sip of her hot coffee.

Zoro smirked, "So, you are having coffee for breakfast?"

"I'm not feeling very hungry," she really wasn't, Robin didn't like to eat very much right away in the morning.

He frowned, "Do you still not eat anything until lunchtime like you did in high school?"

"No, I will eat a little bit before lunch, I just feel sick if I eat too soon after waking up." Robin really didn't feel like getting into an argument with Zoro about her eating habits, she couldn't help it she wasn't like Luffy and was always hungry. She preferred to eat smaller portions throughout the day rather than having a few large meals.

"Okay, fine," Zoro sighed, "I just feel so hungry in the morning, it doesn't seem possible to me."

Robin giggled, "I don't get up to train before the sun rises," she paused before asking, "Do you still do that?"

Zoro's cheeks became flushed, "Yeah, I do actually." He was a little embarrassed she had remembered.

She looked him up and down before picking up her mug, "Figures."

He watched as she took a sip of her coffee, when she set her mug down he teasingly asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Blushing as she rolled her eyes, Robin shyly smiled, "Well, you gained a lot more muscle since high school, so I assumed you still train like crazy."

Smiling at her he asked, "Do you like what you see?"

Her cheeks turned an even darker red and looked away, "Yeah, I do actually," repeating his words back to him. In fact, Robin _really_ liked what she saw. Zoro was absolutely ripped, his body was thick with muscle, and she had always been attracted to guys with large, muscular bodies. She took another sip of coffee and turned back to face him, "Although, I still am unsure if I feel _that_ way about you, Zoro."

Not wanting to let her know that her words cut him deep, Zoro tried his best to sound cocky, "You will." He would rather be sent straight to hell than see Robin with any man besides himself. Zoro wasn't sure if Robin would actually end up falling for him, but he wasn't going to give up easily, she was the only woman he cared about. He'd be damned if he lost his childhood crush to someone who barely knew her. It was bad enough when she was dating Crocodile, if he was actually forced to _see_ her with another man he wouldn't be able to handle it. Whenever she needed someone to talk to it was _him_ she came to, _he_ was her best friend, no one knew her as well as Zoro did. All he had to do was make her want a romantic relationship with him, not just sex but something more meaningful.

Luffy had been stuffing her face at the table for quite some time before she began to slow down her pace. Chopper looked at her worriedly, "Luffy, you should really eat slower, what if you choke on your food?!"

"Shishishishi, then you will have to save me!" Luffy smiled widely at the brown-haired boy. Chopper wasn't as happy with her answer and sighed, she noticed his sad look and added, "If you aren't with me, Traffy will save me!"

Chopper's face lit up at the mention of the young soon-to-be-surgeon, "You mean Trafalgar Law?"

"Yeah, Traffy is my boyfriend now!" The girl smiled even wider.

This was news to Chopper and Usopp, they both yelled in unison, "WHAT?!"

Ace chimed in, "Yeah, Luffy has a boyfriend now," he turned to his sister, "He better not try anything funny. It's bad enough our apartment is next to his and we heard you in his bedroom! The walls are not sound-proof Luffy! I don't want to hear my little sister doing… _that!_ "

Usopp almost spit out his food, Chopper didn't understand what Ace was talking about, and Sabo was just calmly drinking a cup of tea before he added, "Well, it _is_ your fault for listening, Ace."

The dark-haired brother turned to the blonde with a glare, "I wanted to make sure he didn't do anything to hurt her!"

"ACE!" Luffy yelled at her brother and waited for him to look at her, "Traffy isn't going to hurt me, so stop listening in on us!" She couldn't believe this, _why the hell would Ace listen through the wall?! That's so weird! He must've heard me moaning and telling Traffy what I wanted! How embarrassing! Stupid Ace!_

His forehead ticked but he calmed down, "Fine. But if I ever find out he does so much as make you cry, I'll be the one to punch him in the face—not Sabo."

Luffy furrowed her eyebrows at her brother angrily. _Seriously? Why does he want to be so mean to Traffy? He is so nice to me, why can't Ace see that?_ After she scowled at him she grumpily huffed out, "Fine."

 **AN: Hey everyone! I hope you like this chapter, it ended up being a little longer than I expected, but I didn't want to cut it short. Enjoy this chapter and leave a review or send a PM to let me know how you like the story. Shout out to WulfyFang3 for all the wonderful reviews they've given. Also shout out to FallForYourType for leaving a review, thank you both so much for the feedback! I honestly love reading the reviews and get so happy when I see a new one, so please keep leaving them! I will be getting some new tattoos tomorrow (Tuesday 26th) so I won't have time to write until tomorrow night :( Please be patient though because SHIT IS ABOUT TO GO DOWN.**

 **xoxoLadyLiberal**


	26. Chapter 26

**I do not own One Piece or its characters, I only own this story.**

 **EDITED** Hopeless Romantics: Chapter 26

Before they had left the table to go their separate ways for the day, Zoro mentioned going to the club, "Since it is the end of the first week, I was thinking we could all go to _Iceburg's_ later to celebrate."

Sabo asked, "What time?"

Zoro shrugged, "I dunno, maybe eight?"

"Eight sounds good to me," Ace stood from the table and waved before walking away.

"If Ace said eight, then we will meet at eight!" Usopp shouted, he had always been slightly terrified of the brother and didn't want to do anything that could somehow go against his wishes.

Chopper tilted his head to the side and asked Zoro, "What exactly is _Iceburg's?_ "

"It's the club I bartend at, Franky also works there cause his brother owns it, and Brook sometimes DJs there, he actually is tonight."

Luffy suddenly joined the conversation, "It's not the kind of club you're thinking, Chopper. This club has alcohol and dancing!" She smiled proudly, as if it was an accomplishment to know the difference.

However, Chopper _is_ Chopper, "Oh! Thanks, Luffy!" He grinned at the girl with a twinkle in his eyes, "I've never been to a club like that before!"

"Uhhh, Zoro, are you sure it's okay for Chopper to go to a club? He is only seventeen," Usopp was a little skeptical the boy would be able to go since he was underage.

"Like I said, Franky's brother owns the place, he won't mind." Zoro then turned to the youngest of their friends, "Besides, Chopper has to take a shot with me."

The young boy's eyes went wide, "I don't want to get shot at!"

Zoro laughed, "Not that kind of shot! I _meant_ you need to take a drink of alcohol."

"Hey, Zoro, what are you trying to do here? You know Chopper is my roommate, I'm the one who is gonna have to take care of him when you make him sick!" Usopp was scolding the green-haired man for his evil plan.

"I don't want to get sick!" Chopper's voice was panicky and his body began to shake.

Once again Sabo was the one to state the obvious, "If you only have the one shot with Zoro, you won't get sick. It takes quite a lot more alcohol than one shot, Chopper."

Chopper smiled, "Oh, okay!" He turned back to Zoro, "But just one!"

"Famous last words," Sabo chuckled as he stood and left the table without another word.

The remaining seven of them at the table began to laugh, except for Chopper, who didn't understand what was so funny. He looked at his wristwatch and announced, "I have to go! If I don't show up to this class early, all the seats in the front will be filled!" He shot up from the table and waved to his friends.

"Shishishishi, Chopper really is smart!" Luffy smiled at her remaining friends, "Traffy is really smart, too!"

Nami rolled her eyes, "Can't you shut up about your boyfriend for five minutes?!"

Luffy pouted her lips, "What's wrong with talking about, Traffy?"

To be honest, Nami wasn't even sure why it bothered her when Luffy mentioned Law, "Ugh, nothing, never mind."

"Maybe you're jealous, Nami," Robin teased, causing Sanji to go pale.

"I'm not jealous! I don't even know Law, I certainly don't want to date him!" Nami shouted at her friend across the table.

Robin gave her a knowing smile, "You aren't even jealous that Luffy got herself a boyfriend before you?"

Nami's cheeks heated up, "So what if I've never had a boyfriend!" She stuck her tongue out, "What could I possibly want a boyfriend for?"

Sanji's heart was pounding in his chest, but it felt like there wasn't any blood going to his head. _Shit, Nami hasn't had a boyfriend? Plus, she doesn't even seem to want one, what am I going to do?_

Luffy smiled widely at her orange-haired friend, "Having a boyfriend is the best! Traffy is always holding my hand and taking me out to eat—he even pays for my food! The best part is he said he didn't care about Ace and Sabo, Traffy is so tough he isn't even afraid of them!"

"More like scary…," Nami's voice trailed off before she quickly added, "I mean, he always looks so angry unless he is with you."

"Traffy said that I make him happy," Luffy was grinning from ear-to-ear, clearly proud.

Robin smiled, "He seems to make you quite happy, too."

Luffy was nodding vigorously, Usopp felt _really_ uncomfortable listening to this conversation and awkwardly stood from the table, he laughed nervously, "Well, I should get going to class now, bye!" Then he dashed out of the cafeteria at lightning speed.

The remaining five at the table were suddenly joined by Brook and Franky, who had just gotten themselves their breakfast. Franky looked at the girls and whistled, "You are all looking SUPER this morning."

Brook had taken the empty seat next to Nami, "Yohohoho, may I see your panties?"

Her forehead ticked and she cranked her fist back before smashing it against Brook's thick skull, "NO YOU CAN'T, SO STOP ASKING!" Nami was back to her usual self, she wasn't about to let Brook act like a gross pervert in front of her!

Sanji was surprised when Nami punched Brook, but only because she hadn't done the same to him earlier. He couldn't think of a reason why she would've hit Brook but not him. _Maybe it is because Brook is right next to her and I am across the table? Yeah, that must be it…_

As he rubbed the spot Nami's fist connected with on his skull, Brook asked, "So, is everyone going to come to the club tonight to hear me DJ?"

"As if the only reason to go to _Iceburg's_ is for your music," Franky scoffed, "Friday is strip night, that means there will be a few _performers_ after eleven, and guess who is one of them this week?" Franky lifted his thumbs to point at himself and smiled smugly.

Nami's face scrunched up, "Eww…"

Franky's face dropped, "I'll have you know, Nami, that I am one of the best dancers at _Iceburg's_ , he doesn't just let me do it because he's my brother—I happen to be requested to perform nearly every week," he was smiling proudly as he finished his response to her rude comment.

"Woooow! I can't wait to see you perform, Franky!" Luffy looked at him with stars in her eyes, she clearly had no idea what kind of a performance he was talking about.

Robin laughed loudly, Zoro loved the sound, it was a true genuine laugh—one he did not hear often. He turned to watch as she continued to laugh, her eyes squinting shut with a wide smile on her face. She was hunched over, clutching her belly from laughter, all Zoro could think about was how beautiful she looked.

"Luffy, I don't think you understand what kind of dancing Franky will be doing…," Sanji was about to explain but she cut him off.

"I don't care what kind of dancing it is! If Franky says he is good at it, I want to see!" When Luffy's mind was made up, there was no changing it.

"SUPER!" Franky shouted and struck a pose, "I am the last performer, so you have to stay until the end."

"Shishishishi, okay!" Luffy smiled and stood from the table, "I've gotta get to class now, I'll see you guys later!"

After Luffy waved and left the cafeteria, Robin and Nami realized they should also head to class. "We should get going too," Robin stated.

Nami nodded her head and stood, she smiled at the four men, "See you guys!" Before she turned away, her eyes went to Sanji's and they made eye contact. Nami felt her face and insides heat up and quickly turned away and headed for the exit.

Robin had noticed the odd spectacle and raised an eyebrow at Sanji, who only shrugged.

Realizing he had a prime opportunity, Zoro asked, "Can I walk you to class, Robin?"

She blinked at him a few times, "Yeah, sure," Robin stood from the table, as did Zoro and they left the cafeteria together.

"Looks like Zoro is wasting no time swooping in on Robin," Franky calmly stated to the remaining two other men.

"Yohohohoho, I can't say I blame him! I wish I could see _her_ panties!"

"Zoro better not hear you say that," Sanji's eyes shot up to Brook, "And what exactly is your problem Brook?! Asking to see Nami's panties, you damn pervert!"

"Did you _see_ what she was wearing?" Brook asked innocently, "How could I _not ask?_ "

Sanji was glaring, "You know how I feel about Nami, Brook."

"And we all know how Nami feels about you, Sanji," Brook snapped back.

The tension was building between them until Franky butted-in, "Hey, Brook! You need to back off!" The blue-haired man placed his large hand on the boney shoulder of his roommate, "Nami is Sanji's girl, you know that."

"Yeah, I know…," Brook sighed and turned back to Sanji, "I'm sorry, I'll try not to ask her ever again!"

The blonde narrowed his eye and furrowed his curled eyebrow, "You better try your damned hardest!"

"I will, I promise!" The man was waving his hands in defeat, "Besides, it looked like Nami's feelings may have changed."

Now Sanji was interested, "What are you talking about?"

"He is talking about the way she looked at you right before she ran out of here, you dumbass!" Franky couldn't believe the blonde was so oblivious, he claimed to be all-knowing about women, but he had no clue when it came to Nami.

Sanji was confused, "What does that have to do with her feelings changing?"

The two older men exchanged a knowing look, Franky asked, "Has she ever done that before?"

"No, at least not unless she was mad," Sanji was thinking back.

"Why did you look so surprised when she punched me?" Brook asked next.

Sanji scratched the back of his head as he answered, "Oh, well, I _did_ notice what she was wearing and when she caught me staring she didn't do anything. Since she didn't yell or hit me I took another look…but she still didn't get mad."

"You really are a dumbass!" Franky couldn't believe it, "Sanji, Nami _wanted_ you to look."

"Wait, seriously?" Sanji's curled eyebrow was raised in surprise and confusion, the two men only nodded their heads. "Huh," he began to smile, "Looks like it might be time for me to step up my game."

 **AN: Hey everyone, you got lucky, I decided to stay up late and write this chapter for you. I hope you liked reading about all the different crew mates :) Please leave a review or PM me and let me know what you think of the story. I am sorry to say that the next chapter will have to wait until later.**

 **xoxoLadyLiberal**


	27. Chapter 27

**I do not own One Piece or its characters, I only own this story.**

 **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS RAPE**

 **EDITED** Hopeless Romantics: Chapter 27

Law was on his way to his first class of the day, he had been able to get a decent night's sleep, for once. The more time he spent with Luffy, the more he felt like he was alive again. Ever since he met Luffy earlier in the week, Law had been unable to keep the small girl out of his mind. As far as Law was concerned, Luffy could consume his thoughts at all times if it meant he wouldn't be pulled into the dark depths of his mind. She was better than any anti-depressant or drug he had ever taken—she made him feel truely happy for the first time since Corazon was diagnosed with lung cancer.

When Law walked into his first class he took his seat, while waiting for the professor to begin he pulled out his phone. He opened his photos and found the selfie Luffy had taken of herself when she put her number in his phone. Law began to smile as he looked at the photo—Luffy sticking out her tongue and flashing the peace sign with her fingers. His heart beat quickened as he thought about how much has changed since the picture was taken a few days earlier.

The professor walked in and began the lecture, Law shoved his phone into his pocket and forced himself to pay attention. After the class ended and he packed up his things into his bag, Law took his phone out of his pocket and began to type up a text to send to Luffy.

 **I hope you are having a good morning, I've been thinking about you.**

As Law was on his way to his next class, he received a text back.

 **Traffy! Do you have any plans for tonight? My friends and I are going to a club later!**

 **I told Shachi and Penguin I'd do something with them, what's the club's name?**

 ** _Iceburg's_ , at least that's what Zoro said, but I thought they were only in the ocean and a type of lettuce! LOL**

Law couldn't help but chuckle as he rolled his eyes, _knowing her she probably is laughing her ass off…_

 **I know the place, I can meet you there, I'll bring Shachi and Penguin.**

 **Great! I can't wait for them to meet everyone!**

 **I can't wait to see you, Luffy-ya.**

 **Me too! :) I'll see you for lunch, right?**

 **Yes, you will.**

Law sent the last text right before his next class started, after silencing it he slid it back into his pocket. _I'll get to see her after this class…_ he smiled to himself as he listened to the lecture begin.

Meanwhile, Luffy was sitting in her own classroom smiling as she read the text Law had just sent. She put her phone away and tried to focus on the professor as he begun the day's lecture. Her mind kept wandering to Law, _my boyfriend…Traffy is really my boyfriend, Ace and Sabo even know. Ugh, stupid Ace! I can't believe he was listening through the wall! That pervert! Oh, no! I need to pay attention…_

She tried to listen to the professor talk about chemistry but that only made her think of when Law helped her balance chemical equations. _Traffy is so handsome, he's so much taller than me…and his tattoos and piercings are really cool! I like his facial hair, it looks good on him, and his smile—I love it when he smiles. Plus, he looks really good naked…his cock is so big, too…_ Luffy swallowed hard and pressed her legs tightly together, attempting to control her arousal but her mind was racing. _I like when Traffy touches my body, he makes me feel so good, and he didn't do anything until I asked him to…and he hasn't tried to have sex with me. The way Traffy touches me feels so much different than when it was Kidd…_

Luffy's body froze, her heart felt like it stopped for a moment—she did not want to think about Kidd—however, he was the only other person she ever had been with _that way_ besides Law. She had lost her virginity to Kidd a few weeks after they started their secret relationship. He was a year older than Luffy and was about to be leaving for college—the same one her brothers went to and the one she had planned on attending. One time before they had started "dating" Luffy had been talking to Ace and Sabo on the phone and mentioned she met someone named Kidd who was going to be going to the same college as them. They told her she was not allowed to talk to him any longer because he was probably only interested in sleeping with her. She never brought him up to her brothers again after that and made sure her friends who were not yet off at college—Nami, Robin, Usopp, and Chopper—never saw them together.

When Kidd asked her to be his girlfriend, she excitedly agreed, she had always wanted a boyfriend because Ace and Sabo never let her have one. She didn't realize what Kidd had meant by being his girlfriend, though. Since she never had been in a relationship before, Luffy didn't know about sex. After they started dating Kidd started to kiss her when they were alone together, he eventually started to touch her. At first it was just her breasts and ass, she thought it was kinda weird at first, but she didn't mind it.

Two weeks into their relationship, Kidd began to ask Luffy to touch him back. She didn't understand what he had meant; he ended up getting naked in front of her and brought her hand to his soft member. He told her to grab it and make it hard, Luffy did as he said—grabbing his dick and noticed how squishy it was. Kidd wasn't thrilled about that comment and wrapped his hand around hers to show her what he wanted. Luffy thought it was a little weird watching and feeling Kidd as he got hard from the way he made her hand pump his cock. He eventually let go of her hand and asked her to continue on her own, but Luffy refused.

She had grabbed her things and left his place, confused why he would want her to do such a thing to him. After a couple weeks of not speaking to each other, Kidd had called her and apologized to Luffy. He asked her to come over to his place again because he missed her, she ended up taking the bait and agreed to see him.

When Luffy showed up at his place, Kidd had asked if she wanted to watch a movie. He had gotten her a drink before sitting down with her at the couch, when she took the first sip she thought it tasted a little funny, but ended up downing the glass before the beginning credits were done. After a while, Luffy began to feel extremely tired and exhausted. She wasn't sure what was happening to her, she told Kidd she felt weird and she remembered the way he smiled at her, it left a sinking feeling in her gut.

Kidd helped her up from the couch and brought her into his bedroom where she crawled up onto his bed. She vaguely remembers him removing her clothes before feeling the bed shift from his weight joining her there. Kidd rolled Luffy onto her back and climbed between her legs, pushing her thighs apart. Luffy had no idea what was going on, but suddenly a horrible pain shot down between her thighs from Kidd inserting himself into her dry, virgin pussy. When Luffy tried to scream she found no sound would come out, she tried to move her body, but Kidd had his hands tightly gripped on her hips. He was pounding into her with hard, rough thrusts, it hurt. She had never felt such an intense pain, but she wasn't able to do anything to defend herself.

Eventually, Kidd pulled himself out of her and Luffy felt a hot liquid splatter across her stomach. He climbed off her, Luffy was completely out of it, but she felt a warm cloth wipe the liquid off her as well as the tender area between her legs. The next thing she knew, Kidd had her in his car and drove her back to her place. No one had been home; her grandfather was away for work and her brothers were away at college. He ended up bringing her up to her bedroom and dressed her in some pajamas before helping her into bed.

She never saw or heard from Kidd again and the next few days she felt incredibly sick. Luffy had called Chopper to take care of her—which he quickly agreed to. Since the younger boy was even more naïve than Luffy, Chopper didn't realize what had actually happened to Luffy and told their friends she had the flu, but he was taking care of her.

Luffy had been zoned out and only noticed the lecture was over because everyone around her began to leave. She snapped out of her trance and looked down at her blank notebook page, she normally would have at least doodled on the paper, but she didn't even manage that. Sighing at herself, Luffy packed up her bag and left the classroom. When she remembered she would be seeing her boyfriend, she began to smile and picked up her pace towards the cafeteria

 **AN: Hey everyone! Sorry for taking a while to update, I had gotten three new tattoos yesterday and then had to work. It was also my friend's birthday so I hung out with her after work-so I had a busy day and wasn't able to write. I hope it was worth the wait, I apologize for the nature of this chapter and for doing this to Luffy :( Please forgive me, also please leave me more reviews or PM me! Thank you WulfyFang3 and FallForYourType and also another guest for leaving me reviews! I love to read what you all have to say about the story and the characters. I will try to write more of the things you enjoy, so keep letting me know what you like (or don't like)! I am planning on getting another chapter out later tonight, stay tuned!**

 **xoxoLadyLiberal**


	28. Chapter 28

**I do not own One Piece or its characters, I only own this story.**

WARNING: This chapter is nearly 4,000 words (3,997 to be precise).

 **EDITED** Hopeless Romantics: Chapter 28

For the first time since lunch on Monday, the whole crew was together for lunch. Franky, Brook and Chopper were the first ones there, shortly followed by Sabo, Ace and Usopp; Sanji and Zoro were next and finally the three girls arrived. They began eating together as usual until Law came to the table, Luffy smiled when she saw him, "Traffy! Come sit next to me!"

Law took the seat beside Luffy that she was patting her hand on, "Did you save a spot for me, Luffy-ya?"

Nodding her head at him, "Yeah! I wanted to sit next to you, I haven't gotten to see you _all day!_ " Luffy was grinning widely at Law as she exaggeratedly spoke.

Ace was eyeing the couple from across the table, he didn't like the idea of Luffy having a boyfriend, especially Law. He always thought that Luffy was too good for anyone, she was this ray of sunshine that never burnt out—who could possible deserve her love and affection? Law was an asshole, plain and simple. Ace was well-aware of just how many women that guy had been with, he could always hear them through those fucking paper-thin walls and his room just so happened to be on the opposite wall of Law's.

His forehead ticked when he saw Law kiss Luffy's cheek which quickly turned red with her blush. Ace cleared his throat very loudly, causing everyone at the table to turn in his direction, "Oh hey, Law—keep yourself away from my sister, will ya? I am trying to eat."

Law cocked an eyebrow at Ace, "Are you serious? I just kissed her cheek." To taunt the freckled man, Law threw his arm over Luffy's shoulder and shot him a cocky grin.

Ace was glaring at the tall man across from him, "Sabo was the one who said you could date Luffy, I only agreed to it because I knew arguing was pointless."

"Well, Luffy-ya and I _are_ dating, so you better get used to it," Law stared down Ace with cold, serious eyes.

The two were having a staring contest with one another from across the table until Sabo calmly spoke, "Ace, Law is right. He and Luffy are together now, we both agreed it was alright—or are you going back on your word?"

"No, I just don't want to see him touching her!" Ace shouted to his blonde brother.

Finally, Luffy was the one to speak up, "Ace, Traffy is my boyfriend, he is going to touch me and I want him to touch me, so I'm not going to let you tell me what I can or can't do with him!"

Franky began to slow clap, "Wow Luffy, I am SUPER proud of you for standing up to Ace."

"Yohohohoho! Luffy, I wish I could've been your boyfriend, then I could look at your panties!" Nami was sitting next to Brook and punched his skull in the same spot as earlier.

Law smiled at his girlfriend, he was so happy to be sitting beside her, even doing something as simple as eating lunch. She began to shovel food into her mouth, she had several plates filled in front of her, compared to the small plate of food Law had gotten for himself. He also began to eat and glanced back across the table at Ace, who was fuming.

On the other side of Nami was Robin, she turned to the raven-haired girl and whispered, "Robin, do you think Ace could be _jealous_ of Law?"

Robin's eyes widened as she thought about what Nami just asked, "Oh, my…," she thought about the way Ace had just acted, "I don't know, Nami…"

Even though they were brother and sister, Ace and Luffy weren't actually related each other, neither was Sabo. They still had been raised together from a young age, Luffy was a little over a year old when she came to live with her grandfather. He had already been taking care of Ace who was four at the time, and the three of them became a strange and dysfunctional family.

Nami whispered into her friend's ear, "Isn't that a little weird though, since they are basically siblings?"

Robin's face went pale, _Zoro and I were raised as siblings…could Ace feel the same way about Luffy that Zoro does about me? What would people think if Zoro and I started dating? Do I really want to date Zoro?_ She didn't say anything to Nami, just awkwardly shrugged and turned away. Beside her was the green-haired man, Robin began to look at his face as he ate his lunch. _He really is handsome…we aren't actually related either…_

Zoro turned his head, feeling Robin's eyes on him, "Why are you staring at me, bookworm?"

Her cheeks flushed and she opened her mouth, "Ummm…" Robin's heart was pounding, she couldn't think of what to say but couldn't tear her eyes away from Zoro's grey ones.

He smirked, leaned close to her ear, and whispered, "You still like what you see?" His voice was deep and he saw how her breath caught as she processed his words.

Unable to find her voice, Robin just nodded her head gently as she turned to her plate of food in front of her. She began to eat her sandwich, but could feel Zoro's eyes on her as she chewed. Her cheeks felt hot, she refused to face him and continued eating her food.

Zoro smiled to himself, _she seems to think I'm attractive, so that's good. She looks upset about something though, what could she be thinking about?_

Nami didn't even notice Robin's weird behavior but moved on to another subject, "I am so excited to get dressed up for tonight!" She squealed in delight, "I know exactly what dress I'm gonna wear—that black one I bought with you, remember?"

She thought for a moment, "Oh, yes, that one will be great for the club," Robin smiled at the orange-haired girl.

Sanji couldn't help himself from overhearing Nami and Robin's conversation from across the table. _So, Nami is going to be wearing a black dress…that will look lovely with her hair color._ "Nami, I can pick you ladies up at your building and drive you to the club if you'd like."

A light pink hue appeared on Nami's cheeks, "Thanks, Sanji! That would be great!" She flashed him a shy smile, for whatever reason that was the best she could manage. As she gazed across the table at Sanji she became extremely nervous, there was a strange feeling in her stomach that made her suddenly not hungry. She looked down at her full plate of food and set her silverware down beside it, frowning.

He noticed what she was doing, "Nami, aren't you going to eat your lunch?"

She lightly shook her head, "I'm not feeling hungry anymore. I actually feel a little sick."

Chopper, who was sitting next to Sanji, turned to Nami when he heard the mention of illness, "Are you alright, Nami? I can take a look at you if you'd like."

"No, I'll be fine, Chopper, thank you." She smiled kindly to the youngest boy before shouting to Luffy who was farther down the table, "Luffy, do you want my lunch?!"

"Huh?" Luffy's head turned toward Nami, she had a mouthful of food and swallowed before shouting back, "Hand it over!"

Nami lifted her plate over Brook and Usopp's, for Luffy to grab. Sanji was frowning, he didn't like that Nami wasn't going to be eating lunch. "Nami, are you sure you aren't hungry? I did bring the dish I made earlier in my class, it's Spätzle." Her expression told him she had no idea what that was, "It's an egg noodle with some vegetables mixed in."

When Sanji opened the container with the Spätzle she looked at what was inside, it looked delicious. "Don't you want to eat it, Sanji?"

He shot her a bright smile, "No, you can have it, Nami, here." Sanji slid the container across the table so it was in front of her.

"Thanks," she mumbled and picked up her fork to take a bite. It tasted even better than it looked, she took another bite and sighed, "Sanji, this is _so good!_ " Nami began to eat the egg noodle dish quickly until it was all gone.

"See, you were hungry, Nami," Sanji was still smiling at her, now it was even bigger since she complemented his cooking.

Nami blushed but she didn't say anything as she pushed the now-empty container back across the table to Sanji.

He put the lid back on the container and into his bag, "You know, I could make you lunch on the days I have my cooking class."

Her eyes shot up to his blue one, "Sanji, you don't have to do that—"

"No, I insist. I _want_ to do this for you." He smiled cockily, "Besides, my cooking is way better than what they serve here in the cafeteria."

She had no idea what to say, but Sanji made it sound like he wasn't going to take no for an answer. Nami sighed, "Fine, I can't really say no to free food, can I?"

Sanji's smile widened, "No, you can't." If he knew one thing about Nami, it was that she loved money, but hated spending her own.

Franky and Brook were eyeing each other from across the table, Franky was on the other side of Sanji, sitting across from Robin who was two seats away from Brook. They were remembering what they told Sanji after everyone left them at breakfast.

They were both twenty-four, three years older than Sanji and Zoro, five years older than the girls and Usopp, and seven years older than Chopper. Being the oldest two in their group, they really bonded after they left for college and were dormed together. After spending years together as friends, then roommates, Franky and Brook were able to communicate with just a look.

They suspected Nami was developing feelings for Sanji based on her unusual behavior when she was talking with him. They always remembered Nami yelling and hitting Sanji as he tried to follow her around and do things for her when they were growing up. They had told Sanji about their theory and suggested bringing her lunch—which seemed to work. Nami wasn't yelling at him about doing something for her, she was _blushing_ and couldn't look Sanji in the eye.

Usopp was trying to ignore the conversation going on beside him. Luffy was finished eating, finally, but now her and Law had begun talking about things Usopp didn't want to know.

"Luffy-ya, I really enjoyed our time together yesterday. I ended up sleeping most of the night," Law smiled at the small girl in the straw hat.

"Shishishishi, it was fun, wasn't it? We will have even more fun tonight at the club though!"

"Are you going to wear a dress?" Law whispered in her ear, not very quietly though since Usopp still heard.

"I can wear one…," Luffy's voice trailed off.

"I'd love to see you in a dress, Luffy-ya." Law's voice was deep and husky.

"Okay, I'll wear a dress for you, Traffy!" Luffy shouted loud enough for Ace to overhear.

His eyes shot to the new couple and narrowed on Law who was looking at his little sister like she was a piece of ass. Ace felt his body heat rise with his anger, it was one thing to overhear them in Law's bedroom, it was another when he had to see them right before his eyes. Since he was finished eating, Ace picked up his empty plates and left the table before he had to see any more.

Sabo turned to watch his brother leave the cafeteria, _Ace…he isn't taking this very well, not that I expected him to. It doesn't matter how he feels about Luffy, he is her older brother and I won't let him force his feelings onto her. Ace will just have to realize Law is good for her, even good enough for her dare I say…_ Sabo turned to look at his little sister, he always had been over-protective of Luffy, but not in the same way as Ace. He found himself smiling as he watched Law smiling tenderly at his sister, he had never seen the guy smile once in the three years he'd known him until he saw him with Luffy.

Chopper was also looking at Law, the entire time since he had sat down at their table, the young boy was mesmerized by him. _I can't believe Trafalgar Law is sitting at the same table as me! I can't believe he is Luffy's boyfriend! Does this mean he is one of our friends? That would be so cool! He is the top student in the medical program! Wow! This is so exciting!_ He had stars in his eyes as he stared at the oldest person at their table.

Law was focused only on Luffy as she told him the story of when she beat Zoro in a fight. "I might be small, but I am really fast and strong! Zoro is strong, but I was faster and got behind him and took him down!" She smiled wide, "Shishishishi, he got his ass kicked after that."

He was chuckling, he couldn't believe it—this girl was invincible, _can Luffy really take on anything with a smile on her face?_ Law gazed at her with awe and smiled, he couldn't help himself and leaned down to kiss her. His lips tenderly caressed Luffy's soft ones which she opened for him, as soon as he got a taste, he groaned into her mouth. Law didn't give a shit that he was in the middle of the cafeteria that was filled with people, some of them he either knew or they knew him. He brought his tattooed hands to Luffy's cheeks and ravaged her mouth with his own, his tongue dancing with hers as they tasted each other.

While they were still making-out, Sabo cut in, "You are _really_ lucky Ace left when you two were still flirting."

A little surprised by the sudden interruption, Law parted his lips from Luffy's, resulting in her pouting.

Sabo laughed, "Relax, I'm not gonna do anything, okay? I can tell you care about my sister, you won't let anything happen to her."

Law was sitting at the head of the table with Sabo seated to his left and Luffy to his right. Law was still holding Luffy's face when he turned to the blonde and saw him smiling at them. He gave Sabo a small smile, "That's right."

"A little advice for the future though—don't let Ace catch you doing that." Sabo clapped his hand down onto Law's back and stood from the table.

Sabo picked up his two plates, stacking them on top of each other with the silverware on top. Before he walked away Law asked, "Why can't I kiss Luffy-ya in front of Ace-ya?"

The blonde turned his head around and answered, "He'll probably break your nose," he continued walking away and raised his free-hand to wave behind him.

"Traffy?" Law hadn't realized he was zoned out until he heard Luffy's voice. He turned back around to see her face in his hands, she lifted her own hand to rest on his tattooed fingers. Seeing her beautiful face made him smile, "I like seeing you smile, Traffy."

Law's smile grew, "Well, you are the reason I smile, Luffy-ya." He leaned in and kissed her lips tenderly, softly sucking on her bottom lip before gently biting down on the plump flesh.

If Usopp thought he was uncomfortable earlier, he was _really_ uncomfortable now. Law and Luffy were making out right next to him and the only other person who seemed to notice was Chopper. However, the younger boy was too star struck to even flinch or snap out of his trance for a second, he continued to stare at Law with stars in his eyes and mouth hanging open.

Not wanting to stay there any longer, Usopp got up from the table abruptly with his empty plates, one in each hand. As he turned around he ran into someone, causing his plates to crash and fall onto the floor, as well as the person's he had bumped into. "Gahhh! Watch where you are going! Do you have any idea who I am? I am the great Captain Usopp, I have eight thousand men under me! What do you have to say for yourse—"

When Usopp opened his eyes, and looked at the person he had ran into, he could no longer speak. His brain seemed to short-circuit as he stared at a girl with light blonde hair and big brown eyes. _Holy shit, she is gorgeous! Oh, no! WHAT HAVE I DONE?!_

Usopp's eyes went wide and he shook his head to clear his mind, a man had already appeared to clean up the broken plates on the floor. When he focused back on the girl he quickly tried to save himself, "Why, there's one of them now!" He turned to the man who finished sweeping the shattered pieces into a dust pan, "Thank you for cleaning up the mess, keep up the good work!"

The girl who had been staring at Usopp with wide eyes suddenly began to laugh, "So your name is Usopp? I'm Kaya, it's nice to meet you…although I wish it wasn't under these circumstances."

She gave him a genuine smile, that made Usopp's chest feel tight and he felt like he couldn't breathe. He forced himself to cough and clear his throat, "Yeah, listen—I've got to get to class, but I'm going to be at _Iceburg's_ later tonight—maybe I'll see you there? I'll buy you a drink," Usopp gave Kaya a big smile with his offer.

Kaya giggled, "You mean the strip club?"

Usopp's cheeks heated with a blush, "It's only for an hour on Friday nights! Besides, I've never been there before, I'm going with my friends to celebrate the end of the first week!" He smiled shyly at the blonde girl and pointed his thumb to the table behind him where some of his friends were still sitting.

She glanced at Luffy, Law, Chopper, Sanji, Franky, Zoro, Robin, Nami, and Brook sitting around the table and smiled, "They look fun, sure I'll see you there."

He couldn't believe what he just heard for a moment, when it finally registered, he broke into a giant grin. "Great! We are meeting there at eight," Kaya began to walk away and Usopp just watched her, never moving from his spot.

Franky whistled, "Woah, Usopp! She sure was a cutie! Did you invite her to the club later?"

Usopp blushed, "Yes, I did. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Yohohohoho! Of course, that isn't a problem, I would've asked to see her panties!" Once again, Nami's fist connected with Brook's skull in the same exact spot as it had twice earlier. "Ouch! Nami, that hurts! Can't you stop hitting me?"

Nami's forehead ticked, "Can't _you_ stop asking to see girl's panties, Brook?"

The older man was terrified by the look the orange-haired girl gave him, but he wasn't going to back down, "Never! One day I will find a girl who will show her panties to me and I will ask her to date me!"

"Well, quit asking girls that you've already asked, then! I am _never_ going to show you my panties, and neither will Robin or Luffy!" Nami shouted at the afroed man and gave him a look that told him he should expect her fist to collide with his skull every time he tries asking.

Brook was about to protest with her further, but Sanji cleared his throat, "I think you should listen to what Nami says, Brook. For your own good," his eye shot up and pierced through Brook's very soul with the look he gave him.

He gulped, nodded his head, and grabbed his empty plate of food along with the mostly-emptied glass of milk. Brook gulped down the last of the milk and left the table without another word.

Franky stood from the table with his empty plate, "Usopp are you going to stand there for the rest of the day?"

Usopp snapped out of his daydream, "Hey, shut up! I'm coming," he finally moved from the place he bumped into Kaya at and left the cafeteria.

Chopper looked at the time and shouted, "Oh no! I'm running late to my next class! I'm probably going to get a bad seat now!" He quickly grabbed his empty plate and left the cafeteria, half running.

The three girls laughed at the younger boy as he left, Law had finally noticed the boy with light-brown hair when he shouted. He truthfully hadn't even been paying attention to anything that had just happened, he was only thinking about Luffy. Law watched as she laughed at the young boy's exit and asked, "What is his name again, Luffy-ya?"

"That's Chopper, he is only seventeen, but he is so smart they accepted him to college early!" Luffy smiled proudly, "He actually wants to be a doctor!"

Law tilted his head to the side, "Really? I will have to ask him about that sometime." Seeing Luffy's eyes light up at the mention of talking to her friend in the future made Law smile. "Come on, we should probably head to class, or else we will be late."

"Okay!" Luffy stacked several plates on top of each other, Law was a little concerned she might not be able to carry them all, but she was stronger than she looked and handled the pile just fine. They walked out of the cafeteria while holding hands after she dropped off the plates at the dirty-dish drop-off.

Nami sighed, "Luffy and Law are so cute, I wish Ace wasn't being so immature about her having a boyfriend. Can't he see how happy they make each other?"

Sanji and Zoro exchanged looks with one another as Robin said, "I think Ace just doesn't like seeing Luffy with another man."

Zoro was a little confused by what she had said and asked, "What do you mean by 'seeing Luffy with another man'?"

Robin turned to the green-haired man, "Nami had said earlier that she thinks Ace is jealous of Law."

"You thought so too, Nami?" Sanji asked before adding, "I noticed how he tensed up whenever Law touched Luffy, Ace couldn't handle listening to them flirt either."

Zoro scoffed, "You're kidding…but they are brother and sister!?" He was confused how Ace could possibly feel that way about Luffy, until realization set in, _Robin and I were raised together._ He felt the blood drain from his face, he slowly moved his eyes to the girl he had grown up with—lived in the same house with her since he was eight years old. Her father had treated him like a son and Zoro had romantic feelings for her, _okay, maybe I can understand how Ace could feel that way…but fuck! That really sounds messed up, I have a crush on my adoptive father's biological daughter, and I want to have a relationship with her. Oh, fuck, what the hell is Mihawk going to think? Will Robin even want to date me? Or is she uncomfortable with it due to our current relationship?_

Her sky-blue eyes suddenly turned to his, Robin gently smiled at Zoro. It wasn't much, but her smile made him feel like he still had a chance—that she just might fall for him.

Sanji cut in, "We should get going, our class is going to be starting soon. If we don't leave now we'll be late. The four of them stood from the table with their empty plates in-hand and left the cafeteria to go to the self-defense class they were all had together.

 **AN: Hey everyone! WOW this is a long chapter! I didn't want to split it into two separate chapters though, so this is what happened! I hope you all enjoy, I really had fun writing this chapter. Please leave me a review or send a PM and let me know how you like the story/chapter! I love the feedback, I tried to write more about Ace's relationship with Luffy, I hope it isn't too weird, but I don't plan on it developing into anything, this is a LawLu fanfic after all! Also, I wrote more about the other straw hats, I decided to throw Kaya into the mix as well. We will see if I can come up with more romantic partners for the other characters... ;) The next chapter will be coming out in the next 12 hours, stay tuned!**

 **xoxoLadyLiberal**


	29. Chapter 29

**I do not own One Piece or its characters, I only own this story.**

 **EDITED** Hopeless Romantics: Chapter 29

Law and Luffy talked to one another as they walked to their class, Law had gotten used to holding her hand whenever they went anywhere. It had started with Luffy always grabbing his hand, but Law quickly ended up doing it before she had a chance to. Normally, Law would've never done something like hold a girl's hand in public, or private for that matter, but Luffy was different. He didn't notice the way people stared at them as they walked by, staring at the normally menacing Trafalgar Law smiling and holding hands with a small girl in a straw hat.

"Traffy, why do people keep staring at us?" Luffy asked innocently.

"Are people staring?" Law looked around and caught the eyes of several people as he scanned the hallway. Most of them either looked confused or upset, Law just shrugged, "I hadn't noticed."

Luffy pouted at him, "Traffy, why are they staring?"

Her face began to turn red as Luffy became a little self-conscious of everyone's eyes being on them. Law chucked at her strange expression, "They are just surprised to see us together, I think."

She tilted her head to the side, "Huh? Why does it matter if we are together?"

He shrugged, "I dunno, Luffy-ya, people like to gossip—I'm sure it's surprising for people to see me with a girlfriend. I've never really been in a real relationship…"

Luffy felt her stomach performing summersaults, her heart beat quickened, "I've never been in a real relationship either."

Law furrowed his eyebrows, _if she has never been in a relationship, why isn't she a virgin? Maybe she has also had one-night stands? But damn, her pussy is tight…maybe she just had a fuck buddy or something. She isn't very experienced, but she still knows what she is doing…_ He didn't know what to think, this girl was a mystery that he couldn't wait to solve.

When they entered the classroom, they took their seats, but shortly after that, the lecture started. The two of them kept stealing glances at one another, Luffy would blush when she caught Law staring, whereas he would softly smile at her when he caught her doing the same.

Meanwhile, Zoro, Sanji, Robin, and Nami had arrived at their self-defense class. The professor arrived a few minutes later and told them to begin practicing the moves they had been shown earlier in the week.

Zoro and Sanji were standing at the front of the room as the students began to get into pairs and practice. The blonde had noticed his friend seemed to be deep in thought and tried to get him to talk, "What's on your mind?"

He let out a deep sigh before he said, "I'm just thinking about what you were saying about Ace being jealous of Law. At first, I couldn't understand how he could feel that way about his sister but…," Zoro's voice trailed off and his eyes shot over to where Robin was practicing with Nami.

"Listen, I know it's a little weird since you and Robin are in a similar situation, but try not to worry about it." Sanji gave him a reassuring smile, "Ace is an idiot and probably doesn't even realize that what he is doing is only hurting Luffy. If he really cared about her he would be able to see that Law is making her happy and she doesn't think of him as more than her older brother."

"Yeah, but I can't help but wonder if that's all Robin thinks of me as," Zoro's voice was barely loud enough for Sanji to hear.

Sanji groaned and shook his head, "You and Robin have a very different relationship than Ace and Luffy do, and you know it."

"I know that, but still—what if she can't think of me as anything more than the boy her dad adopted and she grew up with?" Zoro was really feeling low, he had never felt so defeated, and it was all because of stupid Ace.

After elbowing the green-haired man in the ribs, Sanji spat, "Shut the hell up, you stupid Marimo! Robin has never thought of you as _just_ a boy she grew up with, you are her best friend—you two talked all the time these past couple of years! Me on the other hand, I haven't even spoken to Nami since we came to college! For the past two years I have only known what she has been up to because of what Robin has told you!" The blonde crossed his arms across his chest, "I'm tired of you feeling sorry for yourself, Zoro, it's not like you."

Zoro stared at the blonde for a moment before sighing, "You're right, I just can understand how Ace must feel seeing Law with Luffy…he doesn't exactly have the greatest track record when it comes to how he treats women."

Sanji cocked an eyebrow, "You are just as stupid as Ace is."

"Oi, what's that supposed to mean?" Zoro was a little offended to be compared to the hot-headed man.

"Neither of you realize that Law is falling in love with Luffy." He lightly shook his head, "It's obvious. I have never seen that guy smile once since I met him, and now he genuinely looks happy whenever I see him."

He tilted his head to the side and thought for a moment, "Huh, I never really thought about it, but you're right—Law has always looked so pissed off and angry, he was a real asshole most of the time…I guess the only real difference is Luffy."

"That's exactly what I'm trying to say—Law isn't going to hurt Luffy. That guy knows how to hurt people, but the way he looks at Luffy says he would do anything to make sure she is happy." Sanji recognized that look and feeling quite well, "I feel the same way about Nami and you feel the same way about Robin.

Zoro rolled his eyes and sighed, "You're right." He ran his hand through his green hair, "This is why I'm glad to have you around."

Sanji smiled at the compliment, "Someone has to explain this stuff to you—otherwise you would still have no idea what you're doing."

"Shut up," Zoro playfully hit Sanji's arm, "I did happen to notice Nami has been acting weird around you, has something happened?"

Now that the conversation had shifted to his own problems, Sanji groaned, "Brook and Franky think she is starting to develop feelings…this morning at breakfast she caught me checking her out but she didn't yell at me or hit me."

"Wait, seriously?" Zoro's eyes were wide with shock.

"Yeah, it was really weird…but she kinda looked like she was horny—it was hot. They had told me to make her something during my cooking class to bring to lunch, that actually turned out to be pretty good advice." Sanji glanced over to the orange-haired girl and ended up catching her eye, Nami's face became flushed and she quickly turned away.

Zoro let out a soft whistle, "Damn, Sanji, just what exactly did you do to her?"

Sanji thought back to breakfast when he was caught by Nami, he chuckled, "Well, I may have taken advantage of the fact she didn't tell me to stop when I checked her out."

His eyes went wide, "Oh, no—you didn't!"

The blonde nodded, "I gave her 'the look,'" he then broke into a wide smile, "But it actually worked."

"I'm surprised she didn't kill you—you must have luck on your side today," Zoro shook his head in disbelief.

Across the room, Robin and Nami were talking to each other about the two men. "Robin, you should've seen the way he looked at me at breakfast—I've never seen Sanji look quite like _that_ before…," Nami thought back to when she caught the blonde checking her out. "I thought he actually looked… _sexy_."

Robin giggled, "My, my, my, Nami did you really just say you thought Sanji looked sexy?"

Her cheeks turned red, "Shhhhh! Not so loud!" Nami turned to look around and made sure no one was listening in on their conversation, "I'm just as surprised as you are, believe me!"

"I'm not surprised at all. Sanji has really grown into a handsome man, I would be more surprised if you hadn't noticed." Robin smirked at her friend and lunged forward to attack her, "You know, I think Sanji has a thing for you."

Nami was able to defend Robin's attack and pinned her to the ground, "Sanji has a thing for anything with boobs, Robin." She stood up and glanced over at their two childhood friends who were talking to one another at the front of the room before turning back to her raven-haired friend, "I'm no one special to Sanji, just another girl for him to gush over."

Robin frowned, "Sanji doesn't act like he did in high school anymore, I haven't seen him turn into a weird noodle-person once this entire week."

Rolling her eyes, Nami replied, "That doesn't matter, he is still the same old Sanji. You said so yourself that he has been dating women since coming to college, he probably has asked out every girl on campus."

"I seriously doubt that…," Robin was remembering her conversation with Zoro. He had told her that Sanji was interested in Nami and that he was always talking about her. She didn't know if she should mention it to her friend or not, and ended up deciding to keep that information to herself.

When the class was over, Robin and Nami made their way to the front of the room where Sanji and Zoro were waiting for them. "Are you two ready to go?" Zoro asked them as they neared.

Robin smiled gently, "Yes, we are. Do you two have practice again today?"

Zoro took Robin's bag from her and threw it over his shoulder, "Yeah, but we can walk you to your building on the way."

As Nami began to lift her bag to her shoulders, Sanji hopped to her side, "Let me carry that for you, Nami." He took the bag from her, put his arm through the strap, and smiled.

She huffed but didn't argue with him, instead she just began to walk out of the room, causing the other three to quickly follow her.

When they arrived at their building, Law and Luffy were also walking towards them on the sidewalk, hand-in-hand. Nami squealed when she saw them coming down the street, "OH MY GOSH! They look so _cute_ together! I wish she would have told us how he asked her out."

Sanji raised his curled eyebrow at her, "Since when did you become so interested in other people's love lives, Nami?"

She scrunched up her face, "Why wouldn't I be interested? Luffy is my friend, of course I want to know about her love life. I would ask about yours, but I'm sure the list is quite extensive and you have someplace to be." Her voice came out harsher than she expected it would, she saw the hurt look in Sanji's eye and felt a pang in her chest.

Luffy and Law were drawing nearer and the small girl shouted to her friends, "Hey guys! What's up?" She waved excitedly with her hand that wasn't holding onto Law's and smiled widely, completely oblivious to the tension in the air from Nami's outburst.

Robin tried to ease the tension, "Hey there Luffy, Law. Zoro and Sanji were just walking here with us on their way to practice."

Luffy turned to the tall man beside her, "Traffy, aren't you going to practice now, too?"

He smiled down at her, "Yes, Luffy-ya, Zoro and Sanji are headed the same way I am."

She smiled back at him before turning to the other two men, "Hey, walk with Traffy so he doesn't get lonely, okay?" Without waiting for a response, she turned back to Law and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself up to his lips for a kiss.

Law pulled her body into his and deepened the kiss, not caring that they were right in front of her friends or anyone else. He licked her lips open and slipped his tongue into her mouth, finally able to get a good taste of her. Before pulling away, he massaged her tongue with his own and heard a low moan come from Luffy's throat.

The other four were standing there staring at the spectacle before them, they had never seen Luffy do such a thing before and it was quite a sight to behold. The previous comment Nami had made was nearly forgotten. The girl in the straw hat smiled at her friends after she left Law's arms, "Nami, Robin, let's get ready for tonight, I'll let you do my make-up!"

Nami blinked a few times as she registered her words, her face broke into a huge grin, "We better get started!" She grabbed Luffy's arm and began to pull her into the building, not waiting for Robin to follow.

The raven-haired girl laughed, "Well, I should go, too. When will you be coming to pick us up?"

Sanji answered, "We'll come around 7:45."

"I'll let you know when we get here," Zoro added.

Robin smiled, "Okay, see you then," and went into the building behind her.

The three men were left alone on the sidewalk, they exchanged awkward glances before they started to walk towards the building they had practice in. They walked in silence until Law broke it, "Is Nami-ya always like that?"

Zoro broke into laughter, "No, not at all!"

"You better not be insulting Nami right in front of me, Marimo. You know better," Sanji warned.

Law wasn't sure what he just walked into, but took a guess based on the blonde's defensive behavior, "Do you have a thing for her?"

The green-haired man began to laugh harder, Law glanced back to him with a confused expression. Zoro tried to stifle his laughter and offered, "Curly-brow here has been in love with her for years."

Now Law was even more confused, he turned back to Sanji, "Why aren't you two together?"

"I'm working on that, okay?" He answered, a little irritated, but only at himself.

"Luffy-ya told me about how you saved her from that pervert the other night. I'm sure she feels grateful to you for being there." Law was being honest and trying to give the blonde reassurance, he wanted to get along with Luffy's friends and found Sanji and Zoro the easiest to talk to so far.

That seemed to make Sanji feel a little better, he smirked, "Franky and Brook think she may have feelings for me, but she thinks I'm some kind of womanizer or something…not that I can blame her."

Law could relate to the reputation and found himself patting Sanji on the back, "If she means that much to you, don't let what she might think keep you from telling her how you feel."

Sanji was a little surprised by the taller man's touch, but even more surprised by the advice he gave. "You know, Law, I never imagined _you_ giving _me_ relationship advice."

The tall man smirked, "I never imagined I would be in a relationship."

When they entered the practice room, most of the other guys were already there. Sabo noticed Law walking in with the other two and walked over to them, "Hey guys, did you come together?"

"Luffy-ya told them to walk with me so I wouldn't get lonely," Law told the blonde brother.

Sabo smiled at Law, "Sounds like Luffy!"

Law wasn't sure what to say to his girlfriend's brother, Sabo was being much friendlier to him than when he caught Law making out with Luffy in the elevator. The bruise left on his cheek by Sabo was now a deep purple color. "Yeah, she's sweet," Law gave a weak smile to the blonde.

Now he was laughing, "Relax, Law," Sabo held his hands up in defeat, "I promise I'm not gonna hit you again—at least not unless you give me a good reason."

He sighed in relief before adding, "I promise not to give you a reason."

Grinning, Sabo offered his hand to Law, "It's a deal." Law took his hand and shook it, with a smile on his face.

The rest of the guys showed up and they began practice, sparring with one another and rotating partners every ten minutes with a few minutes for a break between. After two hours they decided to call it quits for the week. The men went into the locker room and to the showers, Law ended up standing at a column with Sabo, Killer, and Kidd. The blonde ended up striking up a conversation with Law, "You're coming to _Iceburg's_ tonight, right?"

"Yeah, Luffy-ya invited me, I'll be bringing two of my friends with—I told them we would hang out tonight." Law never thought he would be the one to suggest going to a club, usually Shachi wanted to go out, Penguin would agree, and then the two would beg Law to go with them as their sober-cab.

Sabo smiled, "Great, the more the merrier! We are planning on meeting there at eight."

They both finished their showers, turned off the faucets, and left the shower. Most of the other guys were also finished showering, but Kidd and Killer were still standing under the stream of water. The red-head turned to the long-haired blonde, "I know what we're gonna be doing tonight."

 **AN: Hey everyone, sorry this chapter took longer for me to write than I expected, it is also a little longer. Anyway, I hope you are all as excited for the straw hats to go to the club as I am! (I've actually been saving these next chapters, I had originally planned on them going to** ** _Iceburg's_** **on Monday, so that was like twenty chapters ago or something). I hope it will be worth the wait, I think it will be! Please keep leaving reviews! Or send me PMs! WulfyFang3 and FallForYourType You two are great! I love reading your reviews 3**

 **xoxoLadyLiberal**


	30. Chapter 30

**I do not own One Piece or its characters, I only own this story.**

 **EDITED** Hopeless Romantics: Chapter 30

Luffy was suffering through the torture of Nami's signature makeover with the help of Robin. The other two girls were always wearing their make-up in very tasteful ways, but Luffy didn't really care to bother with anything like that. However, since Luffy had told Nami she could do her make-up, the orange-haired girl had taken full-advantage of the time they had before they would be going to the club.

She was grateful she had agreed to get a few dresses of her own while shopping with her two friends over the past few months. That way she wouldn't be forced to borrow any dresses that were not her style. Luffy ended up picking her red dress to wear, it had thick straps and a swooping neckline, it was well-fitted at the bust and had a big ruffled skirt ending mid-thigh. There were lots of things she liked about it, though, her favorite thing about the dress was that it had pockets.

After spending the past few hours getting ready, they were finally ready to leave, and the girls all had perfectly applied make-up that complemented their outfits. Luffy was wearing red lipstick to match her dress and bold cat eyes that really made her eyes pop. Robin ended up wearing a deep purple dress with a plunging neckline and skin-tight fit. Nami had on a little black dress with spaghetti straps that hugged her curves in a flattering way.

Robin's phone went off and she scrambled to answer it, "Hello?"

She recognized Zoro's husky voice, "Hey, Robin. Sanji and I are outside your building."

"Okay, we'll be right down."

"Great, I can't wait so see you."

Robin wasn't sure if she had heard the last part or imagined it, but the line was already disconnected, she was left with the phone to her ear and a blush on her cheeks. She quickly composed herself and told Luffy and Nami their ride was here before making their way out of their room and down the stairs.

As the door opened, Zoro was already staring, ready to see who would walk through. When he saw Luffy in her signature straw hat he let out a breath, _finally…_ He saw Nami next in a black dress, then— _wow._ His heart began to pound against his chest as he took in the sight of Robin. Her dress was practically a second-skin it was so tight, he also couldn't help but notice how much larger her chest had gotten over the past two years. He gulped as he quickly exited the car and opened the back door for the girls, but mostly Robin.

 _Is Zoro opening the car door? That's weird, I'd expect Sanji to do that..._ Once it became her turn to slide into the backseat, Zoro firmly held her hand as she went inside. Their eyes met and he smiled while gently brushing her knuckles with his thumb before letting go and closing the door behind her. Robin felt her cheeks heat up, _Zoro…_

The drive was short and silent other than Luffy asking if there would be any meat at the club. There had been a collective sigh among them before they broke the bad news to her.

When they arrived, Sanji dropped them all off at the door as he went and found a parking space. The three girls and Zoro waited outside and began chatting.

"Oi, Zoro this is where you work?!" Luffy excitedly asked.

He nodded, "Yeah, I bartend."

"Do you make a lot of tips?" Nami was curious if bartending was more profitable than being a barista.

"Umm, sometimes—it depends on the night," Zoro was worried about Nami asking about money, "I'm not going to pay for your drinks if that's what you have in mind."

She playfully rolled her eyes, "I don't need _you_ to buy me drinks! I'll just flirt with some random guys and get them to buy them for me," Nami smiled proudly at herself and her brilliant plan.

Zoro scoffed, "You don't need to try _that_ hard. I know someone who will pay for you…" He noticed Sanji was returning from parking the car, Zoro smirked at Nami, "Here he comes."

Nami turned around and immediately blushed when she saw Sanji, who was finishing the last of his cigarette. She watched as he took one last puff then smothered the flame in the ashtray above a garbage container.

Sanji caught Nami staring at him and smiled at her, she looked embarrassed before quickly turning her gaze back to their friends. He exhaled the smoke in his lungs and walked to them, "Shall we go inside?"

They all nodded and entered the building.

Once inside they looked around for their friends, it wasn't long before they saw them sitting near the bar at a large table. Franky, Brook, Usopp, and Chopper were already there, each with a mug of beer in front of them, even Chopper. They joined them at the table, Sanji and Zoro asked what the girls wanted to drink and went up to the bar. A few minutes later, Ace and Sabo showed up and went up to the bar to get themselves something to drink.

Franky asked, "Usopp, do you think that girl you invited will show up?"

The long-nosed man blushed, "I don't know, she said she would come."

"Yohohohoho, you certainly seem eager to see her again," Brook commented.

Usopp crossed his arms and glared at the older man, "Fine, so what if I'm excited. I finally have run into a pretty girl—literally—is it wrong for me to want her to actually show up?"

"Relax, Usopp, no one is judging you—we want her to show up too!" Franky smiled, "It would be a SUPER love-story!"

He slapped a hand over his face, "Franky, don't get ahead of yourself—we've barely even met and that was a disaster."

Brook threw his freakishly thin arm over Usopp's shoulder, "Well it must've not been _that_ bad because she just walked in." The long-nosed man spun his head towards the door, "Yohohoho!"

Sure enough, there she was—the beautiful blonde girl—Usopp caught her eye, causing her to smile and wave at him. He thought he was going to have a heart attack, his heart was pounding so hard in his chest, but he managed to wave back. Kaya made her way over to their table, "Hi, Usopp," she was smiling at him.

He jumped up from his chair, "Kaya! Hey, it's nice to see you again," Usopp pulled out a chair for her beside his and asked, "What can I get you to drink?"

"A beer would be good, thanks," she turned and smiled at the others at the table, "Hi, I'm Kaya."

In unison Franky and Brook said, "Hi, Kaya! I'm Franky—I'm Brook."

"I'm Nami," she smiled kindly, "It's nice to meet you, Kaya."

"Zoro," he waved his hand.

The girl beside him giggled, "I'm Robin."

"My name is Chopper!"

Sabo glanced at the young boy who was nearly finished with his mug of beer before turning to Kaya, "Name's Sabo, it's nice to meet you."

"Ace."

Sanji huffed at the rudeness of the freckled man before smiling, "Hello, Kaya. I'm Sanji."

Usopp returned with a drink for Kaya, "Here you go, one beer." He gave her a smile as he sat in the chair beside her, "Have you met everyone?"

Kaya smiled, "Yes, I think so!" She took a sip from her mug, then laughed, "To be honest, it might take a little while for me to remember everyone's name, though."

He returned the smile, "That's understandable, but if you decide to stick around you'll figure them out in no time!"

Luffy had purposefully sat so she could see the door and was watching each new person who walked inside. Every time she saw the door move from the corner of her eye, she fixated her gaze on the new face who entered. She was waiting for Law to come, she remembered he said he was bringing his friends, but it was already 8:19 and she was getting impatient. Luffy was pulling out her phone, about to text him when she once again saw the door begin to open. When she looked up and saw who it was, her face broke into a smile.

As soon as Law walked inside of _Iceburg's_ with Shachi and Penguin in tow, he heard a voice that was becoming quite familiar, yell, "Traffy!" When he looked in the direction of the bar he saw Luffy standing in a red dress, waving and smiling at him. _Shit._ He felt himself blush but quickly regained his composure and walked towards the small, black-haired girl who had consumed his thoughts all day long.

"Luffy-ya, you look beautiful in that dress," he smirked at her and took her hand, twirling her around.

The girl beamed up at him and looked over to his friends behind him before skipping towards them and wrapping them both in a hug, "Shachi, Penguin! It's nice to see you both again!"

Once again Law felt his cheeks heat up at his girlfriend's appearance, but he was more concerned with the fact she had her body pressed against his two best friends. He shot them both death glares as if to warn them not to try anything. He knew how big of perverts the guys were and he certainly did not want them to touch Luffy, let alone look at her in a suggestive way.

They seemed to take the hint and broke away from her hug as their cheeks turned bright red. Law rolled his eyes and returned them to Luffy. She looked so much more feminine than usual, he noticed she had on make-up that made her eyes look huge as well as bright red lips that matched the color of her dress. The dress she wore was cute, not something he would usually like to see a girl wearing, but just seeing Luffy wearing a dress was a sight to behold. She didn't appear to be the type of girl who would like to wear such things, but damn did she look adorable.

This time Law couldn't stop his blush and Luffy looked at him worriedly, "Are you too warm, Traffy? We could go to a cooler spot." Before he could say a word, she grabbed his hand and began to drag him to a more secluded corner of the room where it wasn't as crowded. She pulled him down next to her in the booth she sat in and smiled.

"You didn't have to bring me over here, Luffy-ya."

"I know, but I wanted to be alone with you."

Law couldn't hide the shock on his face, "Why did you want to be alone with me?"

She shrugged, "Because I was waiting for you to come, and now you're here."

 _She had been waiting for me. She had all those people sitting with her, but she left them to be with me._ Law swallowed the lump in his throat and took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he did so. When he opened them, she was looking at him with her big, dark eyes twinkling. She had a sweet smile on her red lips and Law couldn't help himself when he whispered, "You look gorgeous, Luffy-ya."

He knew she heard him due to the blush forming on her cheeks and her scrunching her nose, "Shishishishi, Nami and Robin did my make-up," pointing to her face, "I think it's annoying though because I can't tough my face or Nami said she will kill me!" Her eyes went wide in terror, but quickly went back to normal and she continued to ramble on about how long it took for them all to get ready.

Law just listened to her talk about her friends and brothers, adding in a few comments and questions here and there. He was enjoying her stories, some of them being quite far-fetched, but exciting nonetheless.

Shachi and Penguin were left standing at the table filled with people they had never met before. Ace was glaring in the direction of Law and Luffy, he could still see them from where he was sitting and didn't plan on taking his eyes off them. Sabo smiled at the two guys, "Hey, sorry about Luffy, she tends to do the first thing that comes to her mind."

The two looked at each other and laughed, Penguin commented, "Yeah, the first time we met she had eaten a whole pizza before we even had a slice!"

Most of the people at the table laughed, they knew how much Luffy loved to eat and had lost their own food to her many times over the years.

Sabo called to them, "Get yourselves some drinks and come sit down!"

The pair walked to the bar to order drinks, Brook took a look at the time, "I gotta go, it's time for the Soul King to fill these halls with his tunes!"

Franky yelled after him, "Break a leg!"

 **AN: Hey everyone, here is the first chapter of many where the straw hats are at the club. I hope you enjoyed it, there will be much more exciting things happening in the next few, so stay tuned! Please leave me reviews! Or send me a PM, give me feedback, I live of that shit.**

 **xoxoLadyLiberal**


	31. Chapter 31

**I do not own One Piece or its characters, I only own this story.**

 **EDITED** Hopeless Romantics: Chapter 31

Zoro was at the bar getting drinks with Sanji, he had ordered a few shots of Fireball whiskey to get him started, as well as a mug of beer. He took the first shot, then another, blowing out a breath of air. He was nervous and knew the alcohol would calm him down, he brought the other two shots, his mug of beer, and the mixed drink Robin had wanted to the table.

He placed the drinks on the table before taking the empty seat next to Robin. Zoro slid one of the shot glasses across the table to Chopper, "You said you'd take a shot with me."

Chopper looked at the amber liquid in the small glass, "What does it taste like?" He had already been drinking beer, but he had that before.

"Cinnamon," Zoro answered, "Take it with me on the count of three, okay?"

"Okay…," Chopper agreed.

"One…two…three." Zoro brought his glass to his lips and drank the liquid in one skillful tilt of his head.

The younger boy was not as practiced, but did the same as Zoro, the liquor felt hot in as he held it in his mouth before swallowing. There was a gross taste in his mouth, but more than anything he tasted cinnamon. A few seconds later his mouth felt like it was burning, "Ahhh, Zoro! My mouth is on fire!" He took a long drink from his beer mug and finished the last of the liquid.

Zoro softly chuckled to himself, "You'll be fine, Chopper. Although…beer isn't the best chaser."

Chopper's face scrunched up, "Yeah, that didn't help at all!" He stood up, "I'm gonna go get some water," he headed to the bar after that.

Robin giggled beside the green-haired man, "Thank you for the drink, Zoro," she spoke softly with a sweet smile.

He smiled back before picking up his mug and taking a long drink. When he finished he turned to Robin and inquired, "So, you like vodka, eh?"

She looked at him as she took a long sip from her Cosmo, "Yeah, so what if I like vodka? My parents _are_ Russian."

He laughed, "I guess you just live up to more than just one stereotype then."

With her eyebrow raised she questioned, "And what other stereotypes do I live up to exactly?"

"Well, some people say Russians dress flashily," he smirked and gestured to her as he trailed his eyes down her dress for her to get the point.

Robin rolled her eyes and smirked, "Anything else?"

Zoro swallowed, keeping his eyes on her sky-blue ones as he replied, "They also say Russian women are very beautiful." Her eyes darted away, _Fuck, did I just say something wrong?_ He began to frown, taking another drink from his mug.

He was nowhere near drunk since he had a very high alcohol tolerance, but he could feel the heat from the shots he had taken in his belly. When he turned to look at Robin he saw her cheeks were tinted pink, _wait, is she blushing?_ Suddenly he didn't feel quite as discouraged, "You know, Robin," he waited until she turned and looked in his eyes, "I've always thought you were beautiful. I just never knew how to tell you that."

Robin's heart was pounding in her chest, _Zoro thinks I'm beautiful! I can't believe he just said that! Is this really Zoro? I never knew he thought about me like this…_

He spoke again, "I really hope you don't think it's weird for me to have these feelings for you, Robin."

She could see the emotion he held in his gray eyes and Robin wondered if this was really the same Zoro she had grown up with. "I don't think it is weird," and she didn't, she finished her drink off and got lost in her thoughts momentarily. Truth be told, the only Robin had never really thought of having a relationship with Zoro before was because she never thought he would be interested in one himself.

Yes, they had been raised together by her father and she thought of him as a brother, but they weren't actually related. When they were kids, Zoro used to tease Robin about how often she read books and she would always tease him back with how she was smarter than him even though she was younger. As they got older things hadn't really changed except Robin became the one to tease Zoro every time she found him training, she also ended up tutoring him after school to help him with his grades.

Suddenly, another Cosmo was placed in front of her, "Here," she turned to see Zoro with a small smile on his lips.

"Thank you, I didn't realize you had left," Robin smiled and felt herself blush, she pickied up her new drink and took a big sip through the straw. "Mmmmm, this tastes so good!" Robin wasn't a lightweight, but she was beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol she had already consumed. Before she realized it, she had finished her third drink and looked up to see Zoro finishing off his second mug of beer before placing it on the table.

Although he was considered a man of few words, Zoro felt like his mind was constantly racing. Especially now with Robin sitting beside him, wearing that skin-tight, purple dress… _Fuck, she is so hot! Does she realize how badly I want to take that thing off her? I can only imagine what she looks like completely naked, everything she has been wearing is taunting me… I wish I could at least hold her. Shit, that's it. I just need some excuse to touch her._ As she was turned away, he leaned in and whispered, "Do you want to dance?"

He had bent down to whisper in her ear, she could feel his warm breath against her neck. When she turned towards him, their noses were nearly touching. Her mind raced back to the memory of his kiss from the other night, she realized she had been staring at his lips. Glancing upward, she gulped when their eyes met and all Robin could manage was a nod. _I know he mentioned dancing earlier, but I didn't realize he was serious._

Zoro grinned as he stood up and took her hand to lead her onto the dancefloor. It wasn't too crowded, but there were still a lot of people dancing. He stopped in a spot they would have some room. Brook was playing a slow song, so Zoro pulled Robin close, _yes. This is what I want… Robin in my arms._

She blushed when she realized how much shorter she was than him now—even with heels on. Growing up, she had always been taller even though she was younger than him. Robin remembered he had been about the same height as her when he left for college; but being right up against him now, she stood right beneath his chin.

Although his body was easily three times larger than her own, Robin couldn't help but feel at ease in his arms. She could feel his hard muscles wherever their bodies touched. She knew if it were anyone else, she would've felt uneasy and on edge. However, Robin knew Zoro would never do anything to hurt her and let herself relax, letting him lead her as they danced to the slow song.

Zoro inhaled Robin's flowery scent and tightened his arms around her, sighing into her hair. He loved the way it felt having her so close, he finally felt content. For the past two years all he could do was listen to her voice over the phone, now she was standing right in front of him. The very idea of another man being with her made his blood boil, he didn't want to be in the same position as Ace. For now, Robin was in _his_ arms, and he wasn't going to let her go very easily.

Nami was sitting at the table watching Zoro and Robin walk toward the dancefloor, she sighed and smiled at them. She continued scoping the place out, trying to find some guys to target. There was no way she was going to be paying for her own drinks, and she certainly hadn't taken Zoro seriously earlier. _There is no way Sanji would buy me a drink with all these women here…_ When she turned to her left she saw Sanji placing a delicious-looking drink in front of her. She looked at him, puzzled, "What's this?"

"A Fuzzy Navel," he smiled at her and added, "I thought you would like it since there is orange juice in it."

She blushed slightly, "Thank you, Sanji." Nami took a sip from the glass and smiled, "Mmmm, I do like it!" Turning away, Nami continued her search since she expected Sanji to leave after giving her the drink and talk to the group of girls a few tables over. Instead he took the empty seat next to her and she turned to him with her eyebrows raised.

He knew she had expected him to fly over to the table with all the ladies, but the only lady he wanted to be talking to was her. As long as Sanji was talking to her, no other guy would—and considering her outfit for the night, there would be too many guys interested in striking up a conversation with the orange-haired girl. He answered her expectant gaze, "I know what you're thinking, Nami." Before she could open her mouth to argue, he added, "Why would I talk to those other women when I'm already talking to the most beautiful woman here?"

His voice was low and sultry, she felt a shiver run down her spine, _Holy shit, is this really Sanji?_ Nami studied his face as she sipped her drink through her straw. His blonde locks were covering his right eye and Nami could see the curl of his eyebrow above the bridge of his pointed nose. Nami had to admit that the thin mustache and goatee he had grown looked rather sexy. His blue eyes were serious as she gazed into them, but she wasn't buying it. Scoffing at him, she dryly laughed, "Seriously, Sanji? I'm sure you tell every girl you buy a drink they are 'the most beautiful,'" she turned back to her drink, "That line won't work on me." Even though he seemed sincere, Nami knew he used the same lines on every girl he flirted with, and she did not want to be treated like every other girl.

Sanji gritted his teeth, _she doesn't know what she's talking about…_ "Please, just listen to me, Nami." He took a deep breath and met her gaze, "I'm not the same as I was in high school—I don't care about the other girls here, I don't even want to buy anyone else a drink. The only thing I want is to keep you company."

As Nami studied Sanji, his eyes burned with passion. They were certainly not his stupid heart-eyes and when she met his gaze she felt heat deep inside her belly. Her heart was pounding, Sanji had never acted like this before. Sanji was always going along with whatever she said, following her like a puppy-dog, but always running off when he saw young ladies.

Nami was used to it and she didn't really mind the friendship she had with Sanji, he listened to her and did as she told, but he was also always standing up for her and a shoulder to cry on when she needed one. Even though he always was flirting with her, Nami never took it seriously because that was just Sanji. However, she had to admit that Sanji seemed to be acting strangely, he wasn't acting like an annoying idiot as of late, he was able to sit beside her and act like a normal person.

"What happened to you, Sanji?" Nami was beginning to stare at him, extremely confused.

He sighed, "What are you talking about, Nami?"

"Well, I'm not really used to being able to have a conversation with you for longer than a few seconds when there are other women around," she snapped at him.

The tone of her voice made him flinch and that comment stung. Sanji hadn't realized how bad the impression he had left on Nami was. He knew he was an idiot in the past, but all he wanted to do was prove to Nami she was really the only one he loved. He longed for her to look at him endearingly instead of in disgust, with those beautiful, brown eyes that he was gazing into. Sanji took a breath and calmly spoke, "Nami, you have my undivided attention, should you wish to have it." He smiled softly, "And I promise you will not need to buy any drinks yourself if you choose to stay in my company."

He watched as her eyes lit up, _I know you can't pass up free drinks…_ he saw her think it over as she picked up her drink and sucked on the straw, nodding. Sanji felt his dick twitch in his jeans as he watched her mouth, he quickly glanced away and stood up to get another drink from the bar for Nami.

He ordered her drink and got a water for himself, he was their sober cab and was more than happy to do so for his friends. The bartender gave Sanji the drinks and he left a tip before walking back to the table next to Nami.

Her drink was nearly finished when he placed the new one down in front of her. Sanji set his water on the table in front of him before sitting beside her. He took a drink of water before turning to see Nami finishing the last of her first drink.

"Thank you, I don't even have to tell you I need another." Nami gave him a small smile before picking up her new drink and taking a sip.

"What kind of gentleman would I be if I made you wait for a drink?" Sanji winked and grinned at Nami then watched her cheeks turn pink.

"I suppose you wouldn't be a gentleman, and that does not suit you." She spoke with a smile on her lips and Sanji couldn't get over how beautiful she looked and watched as the look in her eyes changed to a more apologetic one, "I'm sorry, Sanji."

Her apology caught him off guard, he looked at her, confused, "What for?"

She let out a deep breath, "For how I've been acting today, I can't stop thinking about how Robin said you and Zoro had been dating once you came to college. I guess if I'm being honest it's a little unexpected."

Sanji shook his head, "You don't have to apologize for anything, Nami. I'm the one who should be saying sorry." He was gazing into her brown eyes with a sad expression.

Nami's expression became confused, "Why are you sorry?"

He sighed, "I was a fool in the past. I chased after any girl that walked in front of me. I've made you think that I'm in love with women. That couldn't be farther from the truth, Nami," he searched her eyes to see if she was going to say anything, when she didn't he continued. "The only reason I had been dating was so I could get over my past behaviors. I've spent these last two years in agony. Even though I was dating and ended up sleeping with some women, I have been looking forward to the day you would be coming here for college. You are the only woman I have ever really wanted to be with. No woman could ever compare to you, Nami."

She was staring at him with wide eyes, "What are you saying, Sanji?"

His hand flew up to his hair, Sanji ran his fingers through it nervously before grabbing Nami's hand and holding it in his own. He was looking down at his hands holding her smaller one. Rubbing his thumb against her knuckles he glanced up into her brown eyes. _This is it… Time to tell her how I feel._ Sanji tried his best to smile, given his nervous state, and admitted, "I'm in love with you, Nami."

 **AN: Hey everyone, sorry for the cliffhanger there, but I thought it was a good spot to end the chapter. I am sorry to say that the next chapter will have to wait for later, I haven't slept yet and it is now 6:30am. Please be patient with me, but I am hoping to have the next chapter out in the next 12 hours. In the mean time, leave a review or send me a PM and let me know what you think so far!**

 **xoxoLadyLiberal**


	32. Chapter 32

**I do not own One Piece or its characters, I only own this story.**

 **EDITED** Hopeless Romantics: Chapter 32

Nami's heart was pounding in her chest, _Did Sanji really just say he's in love with me?!_ She wasn't sure if she had heard him right, she looked down at her hand which was being held in Sanji's. With her free hand she brought her drink to her mouth and took another long sip through her straw, _Maybe I am getting drunk and misheard him…_

When she didn't say anything after he confessed his feelings to her, Sanji let go of her hand and took her drink from her hand to set it down on the table. She wasn't looking at him, he reached up and placed his hand under her chin to turn her to face him, "Nami, did you hear what I just said?"

She swallowed the lump in her throat as she peered into his blue eye, "You said you're in love with me," she gulped.

Sanji nodded, "I've always been in love with you, Nami—only you." He moved his hand to rest on her cheek and brushed his thumb against her smooth skin.

"You're always chasing after girls and flirting with them; how could you possibly be in love with me?" Nami's voice was soft and quiet, she felt weird—nervous, excited—she couldn't tell.

"Are you kidding me? How could I _not_ be in love with you, Nami? You are the most incredible woman I have ever met—you are strong-willed and independent, not to mention intelligent—always trying to help others but never wanting anything in return." Sanji was holding her face in his hand, gazing into her brown eyes, "Nami, your beauty is incomprehensible—I doubt there has ever been a more gorgeous creature to walk this planet than you."

Nami couldn't breathe, she couldn't speak, she just stared back at Sanji. She opened her mouth to say something, when suddenly Sanji's mouth landed on hers. He slipped his tongue right into her opened mouth and began to explore the inside. Without realizing it, Nami had begun to kiss him back, when she came to her senses she pushed Sanji away, breaking their kiss.

She was panting, as she opened her eyes she found herself blushing when she saw the sexy look in Sanji's eye. "Sanji…," she finally breathed, but couldn't manage to find any other words to say.

He smirked at her, "Has anyone ever kissed you before, Nami?"

She averted her eyes and began to shake her head, "No, that was my first…"

His chest was filled with gusto and pride, _I was Nami's first kiss…I can't believe it…she still has never been with a man. My Nami, she really is an angel, some kind of perfect entity who doesn't belong in this world…_ "Nami, I don't want any other man to kiss you…ever," Sanji's voice was hard and firm.

Nami's breath caught in her throat, her eyes went wide, _why is my heart beating so fast? Why does my stomach feel so funny? I feel so warm inside…it's that weird heat, again. Ughhh, why do I want to feel his lips again?_

Sanji put both his hands on her cheeks and turned her to face him, looking deep into her brown eyes he demanded, "I want to be the only one who gets to kiss you, do you understand?"

With her eyes wide in shock, Nami began to nod at the blonde. _Is this really Sanji? He has never talked or acted like this before—ever! Why did I agree with him? What is going on right now?_

Sanji excused himself and ordered her another drink at the bar. While he was there he bumped into Sabo, "Oi, Sanji, looks like you are making a move on Nami. How's it going?"

He turned to the table with his friends and found the orange-haired girl, smiling when he caught her eye, "Better than I could've ever expected."

"Glad to hear it! Ace has been driving me nuts, I told him to go outside and take a walk—he keeps staring at Law and Luffy." The blonde brother shook his head, "I don't know what it's gonna take for him to realize Luffy is really happy with Law."

Sanji gave Sabo a gentle smile, "I'm sure it will just take a little time." He grabbed the drink from the bartender and placed a few bills on the counter, "You should try to relax, Sabo, there are lots of beautiful women here—maybe you could find one for yourself!" Sanji laughed.

The brother scoffed, "Yeah right."

When Sanji placed the drink down in front of Nami, her eyes flickered up to his and she smiled shyly, "Thanks, Sanji." She placed her empty glass on the table and leaned forward to drink from the new straw. "I hope you aren't regretting your offer, I might end up having quite a few of these," she let out a soft giggle that gave Sanji butterflies in his stomach.

"I'll never regret being able to make you smile and laugh like that. If you need to be bought drinks, so be it," he declared with a wide grin.

Nami laughed a little harder and smiled a bit wider as she looked down at her drink and twirled her straw around in the glass. Sanji was being very charming and she was enjoying herself as she sat beside him. She had been planning on scoping the bar for any hot guys to flirt with to get free drinks, instead she found herself talking and laughing with Sanji. He listened to her intently as she spoke, his eyes stayed fixated on her, and she couldn't help but feel a little happy he had meant it when he said he'd give her his undivided attention. _Maybe—just maybe, Sanji is in love with me._

Sabo was headed toward the door to go outside, he was going to find Ace and try to make his brother feel better by offering to buy him some more booze. He wasn't paying very close attention to where he was going when he suddenly ran into a girl with short orange hair. He nearly knocked her over from the impact, but thanks to his quick reflexes, Sabo saved her before she fell.

When he looked down, he saw wide, brown eyes gazing up at him. Sabo had his arms wrapped around her and could feel her breasts squished against his chest. After realizing how close he was holding her, he quickly let go, "Sorry!" He spat out and glanced away from the girl, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks…I guess…" She was wearing a blue dress that looked vintage.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I'm glad you are alright—I'm Sabo, by the way," he offered his hand to her, which she took and shook with a soft, but firm grip.

She smiled up at him, "Don't worry about it, I'm Koala."

Sabo had completely forgotten about what he had been doing before he bumped into her. As he studied her face, he realized something, "You look oddly familiar, are you taking _Democracy and Citizenship_?"

Koala's face lit up, "Yeah, I am—you're in that class too, right?" Koala asked with a knowing smile on her face.

He smiled back and nodded, "So are you a Political Science Major, too? There are only upperclassmen in that class, how come I've never seen you around?"

Koala blushed slightly, "I just transferred here, I haven't really met anyone yet."

"Oh, I see!" Sabo grinned at her, "I can introduce you to my friends if you'd like—they can be a little weird but they're nice."

She giggled, "Yeah, that'd be great!"

He led her back to the table where most of his friends were sitting at, "Guys, this is Koala. Koala, this is Franky, Chopper, Sanji, Nami, Usopp, Kaya, Penguin, and Shachi."

"Hey Koala," they called in unison.

Koala grinned widely, "Hello, everyone!"

She took the seat Ace had been sitting in earlier, Sabo leaned down and asked, "Can I get you something to drink?"

"I'd love a beer, thanks," she gave him a soft smile.

Sabo went up to the bar and ordered a mug of beer for Koala, Sanji ended up sneaking up beside him and teasingly whispered, "Looks like you may have just found one."

The older blonde jumped, "Fuck, Sanji!" Sabo rolled his eyes, "It's nothing like that okay, I just ran into her and we've got a class together. She said she's a transfer student and she hasn't met very many people. I offered to introduce her to everyone."

Sanji laughed, "Yeah, whatever."

They both returned to the table, Sabo sat beside Koala and placed the beer in front of her, "Here."

"Oh, thank you!" She took a drink and some of the foam stayed on her upper lip. When Sabo chuckled at her foam-mustache she asked, "What are you laughing at?"

He smirked and pointed to his own mouth, "You've got a mustache."

Her hand flew up to her face and wiped her mouth, she began to blush and for a second Sabo was thinking that maybe Sanji had been right—until she hit him in the arm, hard. Koala shouted at him, "Hey! Don't make fun of me!"

"Ouch! That hurt!" Sabo yelled back.

Koala scoffed, "Oh, please! I didn't hit you _that_ hard." She took another sip of her beer, being careful not to end up with more foam on her face.

Sabo raised an eyebrow at her, "You are stronger than you look."

"Am I?" She playfully asked.

He smiled wickedly, "Definitely."

Rolling her eyes at him, she took another drink from her mug and had the corners of her mouth turned up in a small smile.

Meanwhile, Usopp was talking to Kaya about his past adventures, "I once caught a fish that was the size of this table when I was a kid."

Kaya giggled, "No, way! There's no fish that big, is there?"

"Sure, there is! The ocean has all sorts of crazy fish in it! Once, I saw this goldfish that was the size of an island!" Usopp held out his arms to demonstrate the fish's enormousness.

She was grinning from ear to ear as her laughter grew, "Wow! I've never heard such exciting stories before!"

The long-nosed man smiled widely, "Well, I _am_ the best storyteller of this generation."

Kaya's eyes were shining as Usopp gazed into them, _she is really beautiful…I can't believe she actually came._ She broke into his thoughts, "What are you studying, Usopp?"

"Literature," he answered with a grin, "What about you?"

"Medicine," she replied.

Usopp had a moment of realization, "Chopper, my roommate, is studying medicine, too." He turned to look at the younger boy and saw he was talking to Law's friends, Shachi and Penguin.

"So, you're only seventeen, but you are already in college studying medicine? That's really impressive." Penguin told the light brown-haired boy.

Chopper slightly-drunkenly smiled, "Shut up, you bastard! Don't think complimenting me will make me happy!" It was _really_ obvious he was happy about it, though.

Shachi took a large gulp from his beer mug, "You sure _look_ happy…," he laughed.

"You and Law would have a lot to talk about, Chopper," Penguin commented.

The youngest boy's eyes turned into stars, "REALLY?! YOU THINK SO?!"

The two looked at each other and burst into laughter, Shachi managed to get out, "Yeah! But don't get your hopes up, he isn't exactly the friendliest guy on the planet."

Chopper tilted his head to the side, "He's been really nice whenever I'm around him."

"Is Luffy also around him?" Penguin asked.

"Well, yeah—" Chopper was cut off.

"Luffy has some crazy effect on Law." Shachi said, "He usually looks like he is about to kill somebody."

"Law didn't smile, or laugh, or do anything fun—ever. At least not until this week when he met Luffy," Penguin added.

Scrunching his face up, Chopper asked, "Why would meeting Luffy make that much of a difference?"

Before the two men could answer, Franky butted in, "Law is falling in love with Luffy!"

"Falling in love?" Chopper had a puzzled look on his face, "What's it like to be in love?"

Franky sighed, "I can't really answer that, I've never been in love myself."

Chopper turned to Shachi and Penguin, "Do either of you know what it's like to be in love?"

The two men exchanged looks with one another before turning back to Chopper, shaking their heads.

"If you really want to know," Franky grinned, "You should ask Sanji."

Without thinking about their current setting, Chopper turned in the direction of the blonde and shouted, "Hey, Sanji! What does it feel like to be in love?!"

Sanji had been talking with Nami, listening to her discuss the geography class she was taking and how easy it was, when Chopper asked his question. Sanji noticed the curiosity in Nami's expression. Now, all nine pairs of eyes at the table were on him, "Well, Chopper," he sighed. "It feels like you are being tortured when you are apart from them. Nothing feels right, it feels like there is a part of you missing," Sanji ran a hand through his blonde hair and looked at his muse. "But when they are around, everything becomes alright again. It feels like your chest could burst with the fullness of your heart. Nothing makes you feel quite as happy as seeing the one you love smile, or hearing them laugh."

Nami couldn't tear her gaze from Sanji's as he smiled at her. _Oh my god… Sanji…_ Her heart was pounding and she felt like she couldn't breathe.

"Woah! That sounds…like a rollercoaster!" Chopper exclaimed.

Franky laughed, "People do say it can be a rollercoaster of emotions!"

Shachi and Penguin glanced at each other and shrugged.

Usopp laughed nervously and Kaya began to blush.

Sabo and Koala just blankly stared with their eyebrows raised.

"Oh, shut it. You all will experience it for yourself one day," Sanji chuckled to himself, _everyone falls in love eventually._

 **AN: Hey everyone! So sorry this chapter took so long to come out! I ended up having a busy day/night and couldn't write until a few hours ago. Most of this chapter was also just written within the past few hours, I didn't have it written yet unlike some of these chapters that are coming up. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please keep leaving me reviews or send me a PM. I will be spending most of the weekend writing, so please stay tuned, there will be more chapters coming soon!**

 **xoxoLadyLiberal**


	33. Chapter 33

**I do not own One Piece or its characters, I only own this story.**

 **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER MENTIONS RAPE**

 **EDITED** Hopeless Romantics: Chapter 33

Law and Luffy were sitting in their booth talking about nothing in particular, but enjoying each other's company. They were lost in conversation when suddenly they were interrupted, "Luffy, long time no see! You're looking good, how've you been?"

Law watched as the girl's face went white and he wondered who it had been who interrupted their conversation. When he turned he saw the clearly recognizable red hair that belonged to Eustass Kidd, staring at Luffy with a disgusting face that made Law's blood boil. He glared at him, "What the hell do you want?" Law already wasn't a fan of the guy after what he said to him earlier in the week, but he especially wasn't happy about the way he was looking at his girlfriend.

"Oh, Trafalgar Law, I didn't see you there." Kidd barely glanced at Law before turning back to the small girl, "Anyway, Luffy, I was wondering if you wanted to catch up, for old time's sake."

Luffy shot out of her seat and she stood right in front of Kidd, looking him in the eye as she coldly spoke, "That's not going to happen, Kidd." She didn't turn around, Luffy just walked right past Kidd and exited through the back door of the club.

Law had no idea what just happened, but he didn't have time to bother with Kidd, not when Luffy was acting like this. He got out of his seat and followed Luffy out the door.

He found himself in an alley and Luffy sitting on the ground against the wall a few feet from the door. Law wasn't sure what to do, he didn't even know what just happened, but he decided to sit beside her.

When he began to hear sniffling Law turned to look at Luffy, but her straw hat was covering her face. Law gently lifted her hat and removed it from her head. When he saw her tear stained cheeks, his heart sank, "Don't cry, Luffy-ya. I don't know what happened between you two but if you want me to I will gladly kill him." He was in no way joking.

She suddenly stopped crying and her eyes shot up to look at him with shock, "I don't want you to kill anybody, Traffy."

Law smirked, "Okay, fine I won't kill him." He took one of her small hands in his, "You don't have to tell me what happened if you don't want to. I just want to make sure you're okay."

Luffy sighed, she wasn't sure what she should say or do. She hadn't told anyone about what happened with Kidd, but he went to school here and Luffy was bound to see him again. She wondered if she should tell Law, he was her boyfriend after all.

"Luffy-ya?" Law whispered.

She looked up at his worried eyes, "Kidd is my ex-boyfriend." Luffy turned away, when he didn't say anything she continued, "We met a little over a year ago, before he started college, and we ended up dating for a few weeks…I've never told anyone." Luffy could feel her tears pooling in her eyes then the warm streak they left on her cheeks as they fell, "One day he wanted me to touch him _there_. I didn't want to so I left. A couple weeks later he wanted to meet up again…," her voice broke and she let out a sob.

Suddenly, she felt herself being lifted off the ground and into his lap, "Shhhh, you don't have to keep going. It's okay to cry, I got you," his voice was low and steady, his words comforting, but Luffy wasn't finished.

"Tr-affy…he put something in my drink...," Luffy squeezed her eyes shut, "It made me feel tired…so he took me into his bedroom." She buried her face in Law's chest as she continued to sob, she felt his arms tighten around her and she continued, "He raped me—I couldn't do anything to make him stop—I couldn't even find my own voice!"

Law held tightly onto Luffy's tiny body as if he was trying to keep her from falling apart. Her entire body was heaving as she sobbed into his chest. _FUCK! GODDAMNIT KIDD! WHAT THE FUCK?!_ Law bit his lower lip and his eyes began to pool with unshed tears. _Luffy-ya…she was raped. Kidd knew she would've been able to fight back—that's why he drugged her. Fuck, she was probably a virgin, too…_

He wanted to do unspeakable things to that fucker, Kidd. Law's blood was boiling _, I'll fucking kill him for what he did to Luffy!_ But, he remembered the look she had in her eyes and that he said he wouldn't do such a thing.

The only sound in the alley was Luffy's sobs as Law held her in his arms. He felt helpless in that moment. Law wished he could do something more for her, he didn't want to see her cry. His arms tightened around Luffy, he began to rub her back, being unable to think of anything else to do he began to softly sing.

 _Hush, little baby, don't say a word.  
Traffy's gonna buy you a mockingbird_

 _And if that mockingbird won't sing,  
Traffy's gonna buy you a diamond ring_

 _And if that diamond ring turns brass,  
Traffy's gonna buy you a looking glass_

 _And if that looking glass gets broke,  
Traffy's gonna buy you a billy goat_

 _And if that billy goat won't pull,  
Traffy's gonna buy you a cart and bull_

 _And if that cart and bull turn over,  
Traffy's gonna buy you a dog named Rover_

 _And if that dog named Rover won't bark  
Traffy's gonna buy you a horse and cart_

 _And if that horse and cart fall down,  
You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town._

By the time he finished singing to her, the sobs had ceased and her body had stilled against his. She shifted in his arms and looked up at him, her eyes glistening from her tears with some of her make-up smudged underneath. Law brought his hands to her cheek and wiped her face with his thumbs, fixing her appearance for her. _Damn, she still looks beautiful, even after all that crying._

"Thank you, Law." His eyes widened, _she's never called me Law unless she's horny._

"Anytime, Luffy," he sighed into her hair.

"I've never told anyone about Kidd…," Law didn't know what to say to that, but Luffy asked, "Will you sing another song to me?"

He couldn't hide his blush, _she liked my singing._ Law began to sing another song to her.

 _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,_

 _You make me happy when skies are gray,_

 _You'll never know dear, how much I love you,_

 _So please don't take my sunshine away._

Luffy was resting her head on Law's shoulder, breathing in his intoxicating scent. She loved the way he smelled and nuzzled his neck with her nose, making him stiffen momentarily. He had moved one of his tattooed hands to her head and was gently stroking her hair. She liked being in his arms, they were strong—they made her feel safe and protected.

"Want to go back inside?" Law had broken their silence with his question, Luffy shook her head 'no' against his neck. She felt his chuckle as his chest moved against her body, she wrapped her arms around his waist. "What're you doing, Luffy-ya?"

"Hugging you," she mumbled into his neck.

He kissed her head, "What for?"

Luffy didn't know the answer to his question, _why do I want to hug him?_ "Your body feels good against mine, and I want to feel closer to you."

Law was happy she couldn't see his face since he couldn't hide the blush she gave him. He really wished she wasn't grinding her hip against his dick; he could feel her soft breasts as they pushed against his chest, the smell of her shampoo was sweet, and it was taking everything in him not to ravish this girl's body. However, he was not about to do such a thing after hearing about what happened between her and Kidd.

He once again had to calm himself down after remembering what she said and recalling what happened inside of the club. Their close proximity was clouding his mind, he looked down at Luffy as she held tight to his chest. Her arms were clung around him like a monkey on a tree, if it were anyone else, Law knew he would have peeled them off him by now.

 _This does feel good._ He moved his hand that was brushing her hair to her chin, tilting it up so she would look at him. Her eyes were soft and full of unspoken emotion while Law's eyes were studying her features—from the way her hair was parted, past her scar under her left eye, her tiny button nose, to her full red lips that were—for once—still. Law watched as her eyelids fluttered closed and her lips await a kiss.

Law quickly brought his lips down to hers, kissing her softly as he cupped her face in his hand. When he began to pull away, he felt Luffy's hands move from around his waist up his chest before wrapping them around his neck to pull him closer. He placed his hands on her hips to turn her so she was completely facing him. Their torsos were pressed together, the skirt of her red dress was hiked up, exposing her thighs as she straddled him.

Law slowly began to move his hands up from her hips, one arm wrapped around her thin waist while the other continued its ascent before tangling his fingers in her short, black hair. He opened his mouth to let his tongue glide across Luffy's lips, causing them to open. Taking advantage of her now parted lips, he slipped his tongue inside her mouth. She had now placed her hands on his cheeks and began to kiss him back fiercly…

Her mouth tasted of meat and he realized there wasn't any hint of alcohol on her breath. He remembered they hadn't had anything to drink the entire time they had been talking in the club, they were too engrossed with one another.

As his tongue fought for dominance over Luffy's, Law hadn't noticed they were being watched. "WHAT THE HELL?! GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!"

His eyes shot open, reluctantly pulling his lips apart from Luffy's as he turned to see Portigas D. Ace looking so pissed off he wouldn't be surprised if his body burst into flames.

"Shishishishi, oh, hey Ace!" Luffy nervously laughed—as if she knew what was coming.

"Don't, 'Hey Ace' me, Luffy! What are you two doing out here alone?!" Ace was staring down at the two on the ground, he blushed (not that his face wasn't already red with anger) when he noticed her dress was hiked up. He was clenching his fists and gritting his teeth as he waited for them to explain themselves.

Luffy jumped up from Law's lap and faced her brother, "Ace, we are dating—of course we are going to be alone together! Traffy is a nice guy and I like him! He is also a good kisser, and you can't make me stop talking to him!" She had her hands on her hips and Law could see the pout on her face as he stood up beside her.

Law didn't really know Ace from anything other than fight club and Law had never fought Ace, but he knew from watching him in the past that he was strong and knew how to land a punch. _I can't believe she said I was a good kisser! Ace looks fucking pissed! What the hell is she thinking? This girl must be crazy, I guess they are brother and sister…_

Ace was furious, he had taken a walk to calm himself down—Sabo's advice. He was finally starting to feel a little better until he found his sweet, little sister making out and practically stuck together with none other than Trafalgar Law. Not only that, but she had the nerve to tell him that Law was a good kisser! He clenched his jaw together, trying to keep his anger under control, "Luffy," he spoke soft and slow with a stern voice, "We are leaving. Now." Ace grabbed her wrist and tried to pull her away.

"No, Ace! I want to stay with Traffy!" Luffy protested and yanked her arm from his grip.

Law possessively threw his arm over Luffy's shoulder, "Is there a problem, Ace-ya?"

" _Ya_ , there's a problem!" Ace snapped, "Who the hell do you think you are? You act like you are so close with Luffy, but you haven't even known her for a week! I've known her since she was just a baby! You don't know anything about her! You don't know how to make her happy, how to protect her—!"

"Shut the fuck up, Ace!" Law growled, "You think I don't know anything? I know more than you—and I will do a better job protecting her than you have!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ace asked, puzzled.

Law glanced down at Luffy beside him, asking with his eyes for her permission to tell Ace what happened. She nodded at him and hid her face in his chest, "Luffy-ya told me that Kidd drugged and raped her last year."

Ace felt the blood drain from his face, _Luffy was raped? By Kidd? Last year?_ He couldn't breathe, his chest felt tight, his eyes stung with hot tears. Ace didn't even know what to say, he looked at his little sister, her face was buried in Law's chest and the tall man had his arm wrapped around her. _She told him, but not me?_ He felt a tear fall down his freckled cheek, Ace quickly turned and wiped it away. _Sabo was right. Luffy only sees me as her brother—she feels safe with Law._ Ace took in a sharp breath of air after feeling a pang in his chest, he looked at Law, searched his eyes before asking, "Luffy, is this true?"

Luffy turned to look at her brother, her lower lip trembling, she just nodded at him, unable to actually speak.

"FUCK!" Ace shouted and threw his hands in the air before running them through his long, dark hair. He turned and punched the brick wall of the club, he felt the skin on his knuckles break open as he continued to slam his fists against the wall. Ace couldn't see through his tears, he felt the hot liquid run down his cheeks and couldn't help the sobs that broke through his body. Once he had blood running down his fists, Ace fell onto his knees, "Luffy, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Luffy…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…"

He felt something on his shoulder, when he turned to look over his shoulder, Ace saw Luffy was resting her hand there. She smiled at him, "It's okay, Ace. It isn't your fault."

Ace shook his head, "I was supposed to protect you, Luffy—I failed," he frowned and felt his lip quivering.

"You weren't there, Ace. There wasn't anything you could have done. It is in the past, I don't want to drag this up, okay?" Luffy's eyes were pleading with him.

Law shot a look at Ace that said there was still something that could be done. The freckled man reluctantly nodded to his little sister. _Kidd is gonna fucking pay for this…_

 **AN: Hey everyone! WOW, if I'm being honest, I actually did cry a little when I was writing this-did anyone else cry? Let me know what you think of this chapter and leave a review or send a PM. Next chapter will be out later, stay tuned.**

 **xoxoLadyLiberal**

 **P.S. Thank you to everyone who has left a review-I love to read what you think of the story and appreciate the feedback!**


	34. Chapter 34

**I do not own One Piece or its characters, I only own this story.**

 **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LEMONS ;)**

 **EDITED** Hopeless Romantics: Chapter 34

Zoro hated to admit it, but all the things Sanji had taught him were beginning to pay off. _Everything_ he had to go through over the past two years were finally beginning to pay off— _all_ the advice he received from Sanji—even the more embarrassing things like receiving dance lessons from him.

The girl he grew up with and had the biggest crush on since they were kids was dancing with him. Robin's curvy body was against his own and he hoped she couldn't feel how fast his heart was beating in his chest. She began to rest her head on his shoulder and Zoro felt her warm breath caress his neck. He smiled to himself as he tightened his arms around her and inhaled Robin's flowery scent deep into his lungs.

When the song changed to a more upbeat one, Zoro felt Robin shift in his arms and begin to pull away. He grabbed onto her hand for her to stay, and placed his other on her slim waist. Her sky-blue eyes were locked with his; she held a puzzled expression with one eyebrow raised as he began to lead her in a dance.

He moved with practiced steps and gently led Robin to the beat of the music, occasionally twirling her. When the song was ending he twirled her away, then spun her back into him, ending with her back against his chest. Their fingers were intertwined and his arm was wrapped around her waist, their faces only inches apart.

To say Robin was surprised was an understatement, she was absolutely floored. Zoro had just led her in a dance with ease. _Since when did Zoro even dance—and so well?!_ When she pulled away after the first song she felt him take her hand and pull her back to him with his hand on her waist. This time he led her in a dance she remembered was called the Bolero and she had read it was meant to represent a couple falling in love.

When the song ended her back was against Zoro's chest and the music changed to a sensual beat and Robin began to move her body to dance to the song. ( _Let Me_ by ZAYN)

 _Sweet baby, our sex has meaning_

 _Know this time you'll stay 'til the morning_

 _Duvet days and vanilla ice cream_

 _More than just one night together exclusively_

 _Baby, let me be your man So I can love you_

 _And if you let me be your man, then I'll take care of you._

 _For the rest of my life, for the rest of yours_

 _For the rest of my life, for the rest of yours_

 _For the rest of us._

Their bodies were moving against one another in sync with the beat of the song, Robin couldn't help but give in to the way Zoro moved his hips with hers. She was losing herself in their dance, the only things on her mind being the music in her ears and the way Zoro's body felt pressed against her back.

 _We're drinking the finest label  
Dirty dancing on top of the table  
Long walks on the beach in April (beach in April)  
Yeah, I promise, darling, that I'll be faithful (be faithful)_

Zoro was listening to the song's lyrics, hoping Robin was too as he moved his body against hers. He was trailing his hands across her curvy hips and felt her ass rub against his dick, causing it to harden. It was so hot, he didn't even give a shit and began to grind his hips against her ass, one of his hands gripping her hip while the other was resting against her flat stomach. He watched Robin's long hair fall, exposing the pale skin on her neck, as she rolled her head to the side. Bending his neck down, he slowly began to kiss Robin's exposed shoulders, licking her skin as he trailed kisses up to her ear.

 _Give me your body and let me love you like I do_

 _Come a little closer and let me do those things to you_

 _This feeling will last forever, baby, that's the truth_

 _Let me be your man so I can love you._

 _Baby, let me be your man (let me be your man)_

Robin could feel Zoro's hot breath against her ear, "Mmm Robin…," the song only added to the heated atmosphere she found herself in.

 _So I can love you (I can love you)_

When she moved her ass, she could feel his hard member through his pants and could do nothing to stop her insides from heating up with desire. She felt herself begin to dip her warm juices from between her legs and the fabric of her thong become moist.

 _And if you let me be your man (let me be your man)_

Zoro wrapped both his arms around Robin, resting his hands on her hips, and pulled her closer against him.

 _Then I'll take care of you, you (I can love you)_

He heard her breath catch when his bulge pressed between her ass cheeks. Zoro turned her around so she was facing him, Robin's eyes were black with lust as he stared into them.

 _For the rest of my life (for the rest of my life)_

 _For the rest of yours (for the rest of yours)_

 _For the rest of my life (for the rest of my life)_

 _For the rest of yours (for the rest of yours)_

 _For the rest of ours (for the rest of ours)_

When the song ended, Robin found herself being dragged through a door.

Zoro had brought Robin through a door beside the dancefloor that led backstage where the weekly performers would get ready. There were several dressing rooms along the hallway, Zoro led them to the very end room then closed and locked the door; he knew the rooms back here would be empty for a couple more hours and they would have privacy in the dressing room. He turned on the lights, temporarily blinding him from the sudden brightness, when his eyes adjusted, he studied Robin's face noticing the deep color of her lips as she looked down at the floor. He walked up to her slowly, took her hands in his and waited for Robin to return his gaze before he spoke, "Robin, I want to show you how I _really_ feel about you."

She glanced away with a blush on her cheeks and opened her mouth, "Zoro…," Robin turned back to him with her blue eyes dark with lust. Zoro let go of her hands and instead held her delicate face in his large hands. He pulled his face to hers, planting a hard kiss on her slightly parted lips. Robin could smell and taste the cinnamon and beer on his breath, as he moved his lips gently against her own.

His taste began to mix with the sweet drink she had earlier, still on her breath, as he moved his tongue inside of her mouth and began to twirl it around hers. Unlike the first time Zoro had kissed her, Robin found herself kissing him back. When her hands found their way to the collar of his shirt and she pulled him closer.

Zoro took that as the go ahead and continued to devour Robin's lips with his own like a hungry animal. His pants were restricting his member and causing him slight discomfort. His desire only grew as he removed his hands from her face and began to slowly move them down her body. Suddenly, Robin grabbed his hands and pressed them against her large breasts, forcing Zoro to squeeze them—not that he was complaining.

Robin wasn't sure what was coming over her—lust she supposed. She wanted to feel Zoro touch her, more than she had ever wanted to be touched before. She had been intimate with a couple guys before, but she never had felt as turned on by any of them as she was by Zoro right now. _I want to fuck Zoro—right here, right now._ Once she made up her mind she gently pushed Zoro away and turned her back to him, pulling her long hair to the side and exposing the zipper to her dress.

He felt his mouth go dry, Robin was looking at him expectantly over her shoulder, her sky-blue eyes filled with lust. Zoro reached out and pulled the zipper down her back, noticing the absence of a bra as he exposed the skin of her back. She stepped from the dress, back still to Zoro and walked towards the vanity sitting in the room. The table-top was cleared with a swipe of her arm, causing several items to fall to the floor. As she bent forward, Zoro noticed the black thong Robin was wearing and began to unbuckle his belt as he realized what she wanted.

When she turned around, Robin's gaze locked with Zoro's as he began to unfasten his jeans and unzip them. He stepped out of them and began to remove his tight shirt, exposing his perfectly sculpted body to Robin. Only wearing tight boxers that covered his large member, she couldn't help but stare at the outline of his dick.

"Like what you see?" When she looked up to the sound of Zoro's voice, she saw the suggestive smile on his lips and once again felt her inner walls tighten with need.

Zoro couldn't help himself as Robin gazed at him with lustful eyes, biting her lip. He closed the distance between their mostly-naked bodies, eyes never leaving hers. She began to nod, he watched her swallow as he leaned in and her eyes closed as Zoro pressed his lips to hers.

Before they knew it, he had lifted Robin to the table-top, laying her parallel to the mirror-covered wall beside them. Zoro stood facing the mirror and watched their reflection as he began to trail kisses down her body, to her exposed breasts, catching her eye in the mirror and holding her gaze. This was the first time he was seeing her naked, _soo sexy… Fuck, Robin…_

Her breasts were even better than he ever imagined, deliciously plump, they were soft and squishy as he wrapped his large hand around one. His mouth found its way to her other nipple, which he teased with his tongue before beginning to suck and nibble on her sensitive peak. He groaned when he saw Robin close her eyes with pleasure, Zoro smirked at himself and began to lower his non-occupied hand.

Robin didn't even notice Zoro had begun to move his hand until she felt it grazing her inner thigh. Her body froze momentarily and she felt her walls tighten as his fingers gently moved up her thigh, stopping just before reaching her sex. She felt his fingers slip under the waistband of her thong and slowly slide it down her legs. His body left hers and she opened her eyes to see her naked reflection in the mirror beside her. Robin began to blush when her eyes met Zoro's, she had never been this _exposed_ to Zoro before and suddenly felt a little embarrassed.

"You are stunning, Robin," Zoro swallowed, "I envy every man who has gotten to see you like this before me." Zoro was staring at her with a possessive look in his eyes, he stepped around the table and looked in the mirror at their reflections, taking her in from every angle before stopping between her legs. His eyes moved to her parted thighs and he began to lick his lips as he leaned forward. After picking up Robin's right leg, Zoro held it in his left arm then rested his weight on his elbow. He stuck his right thumb into his mouth and sucked on it for a moment before popping it out and reaching out to brush it against Robin's clit. She let out a whimper as he finally touched her and her juices started to leak from her.

Zoro began to hum, _she's so fucking wet._ His eyes were on Robin's glistening pussy, he felt his dick twitch as he watched the liquid drip down her folds while he softly rubbed her clit. Licking his lips, he leaned forward with his mouth open, when he tasted her sweetness on his tongue he groaned into her wet entrance. He could hear Robin's whimpers as he began to move his tongue around inside of her, lapping up her juices as they flowed out of her and covered his face.

"Ungh, Zoro…I'm going to come, I'm so close…," she panted.

He immediately switched places with his hand and tongue; he began to massage Robin's throbbing clit with his tongue and started pushing a finger inside of her entrance.

Robin could feel herself unwinding as Zoro was pumping a thick finger inside of her, when he added a second, she couldn't hold on any longer and began to cover his hand with fresh cum from her orgasm. Once she caught her breath and opened her eyes she saw Zoro was now standing naked between her legs at the edge of the table.

Her eyes were glued to his rock-hard cock, Robin had never seen one so big before, it was easily ten inches long and much thicker than any she had in the past. _Holy shit! Is that going to fit?_

Zoro smiled at Robin as he watched her staring at his dick, he stood at her entrance and was stroking himself—coating his shaft with her cum that was covering his hand. He saw her eyes began to move up his body, slowly taking in his naked appearance. Zoro enjoyed seeing her look at him like a hungry animal, her blue eyes filled with lust and desire as they trailed across his muscles.

When Zoro caught her gaze, he looked at her very seriously and whispered, "Are you sure you want to do this?" She nodded and he continued, "I don't have a condom right now, are you on anything?"

"Yeah, I have an arm implant. You don't have to worry…I want this." Her eyes were serious as Zoro gazed into them. His heart had stopped beating for a second before it began to pound in his chest.

He smirked at her and didn't waste any more time, after pulling Robin's legs to the edge of the table, he began to tease her with the tip of his cock. Zoro slid himself across Robin's wet opening, lubricating himself more before he began to slowly push himself into her warm body. He felt her walls tighten and squeeze around him while he pushed his entire length into Robin's vagina. When he felt his balls hit her ass he tightened his grip on her hips, watchingin awe as her mouth fell open from the sensation of his cock pushing against her cervix.

Robin had never felt so full, Zoro's cock stretched her inner walls as he pushed himself deeply inside of her. "Ahhh, Zoro! You're so big, I've never had such a giant—" she gasped as she felt him hit her cervix with the tip of his cock.

He leaned forward, placing a finger still wet with her juices on her lips. "Don't worry," he gave her a swift kiss and smirked at her suggestively, "You'll get used to it." With his gaze never leaving hers, Zoro began to pull his hips from Robin while holding her hips firmly in place on the edge of the table. After nearly sliding his entire length out of her tight pussy, he stopped with just his first couple inches still inside of her before he slowly began to push himself back inside.

Robin was panting from the sensations Zoro was giving her as he slowly moved his cock back and forth inside of her, stretching her. She not only could _feel_ the wetness where their bodies connected, but could also _hear_ the slapping of their bodies as he buried himself deep inside her. Robin propped herself up on her elbows so she could watch as his giant cock penetrated her, squeezing him with her walls while her cum dripped down his shaft.

Zoro could feel that Robin was used to his size as he felt her tighten around his cock. Closing his eyes as he felt the tip of him reach her cervix again, he opened them and met Robin's gaze, her sky-blue eyes filled with lust. Without breaking eye contact, Zoro swiftly pulled his hips back and quickly slammed back into Robin's pussy, over and over again.

"AHHH, ZORO! FUCK, YOU FEEL SO GOOD!" As Robin screamed, his eyes never left her face. She was making the sexiest expressions he had ever seen anyone make. He watched as she opened her mouth to gasp and moan with pleasure as she reached her climax. Zoro felt her legs begin to quiver around him. _Oh, I'm not done with you yet._

Zoro lifted Robin's legs to rest on his chest as he held them together, still with his dick deep inside her. He once again was pounding into her, but this time it was a completely different sensation with her legs pressed together like they were.

Robin had fallen onto her back, arching it on the table-top as Zoro pushed her past her limit and she wasn't sure what kind of sound was coming from her mouth as she began to orgasm over and over while he continued his rhythm.

It wasn't long before he began grunting, "Fuck…Robin. I'm gonna come."

"Nnghh, Zoro…come inside me!"

"Mmm, FUCK!" Zoro held on tight to her legs and slammed into her a few more times as he came inside of her.

After slowly pulling himself out of Robin, he walked to a small cupboard and pulled out a hand towel. He walked back to the table and wiped between Robin's legs as best he could before he cleaned himself. Zoro tossed the towel aside and looked back at the woman he just made love to.

Robin was still panting from her orgasms, _holy shit! Wow…just, wow._ A wide grin began to form on her face, "Zoro…that was…incredible…," she turned to look at him, "I've never…been able to…cum so many…times before…"

A low growl left Zoro's throat and he grinned wickedly, "I'm glad to hear it." He liked hearing that he was better than any other man she had before—this was why he had those meaningless relationships with other women the past two years. Zoro placed his hand on her cheek and turned her head to face him, he gently kissed her forehead before whispering, "Please let me be your man, Robin."

She opened her eyes and gazed into Zoro's grey ones, they held a mix of emotions—worried, pleading, desperate. Robin had never seen Zoro look like that before, she knitted her eyebrows together, "What about my dad?"

Zoro scoffed, his mood lightening, "It's a little late to worry about him, don't you think?"

Robin smiled shyly, "I guess you're right…," her voice trailed off. _Do I really want this—a relationship with Zoro?_ She looked at the green-haired man and her heart stopped.

"So, what do you say? Do you want to do this for real?" Zoro asked with a smile on his lips.

The smile on her lips grew, "Yeah, let's do this."

 **AN: Hey everyone! Hope you liked this chapter, it was quite fun to write, although I wrote most of this chapter a couple weeks ago when I first started this story. I hope everyone is happy with the progression of Robin and Zoro's relationship, how do you think Mihawk will react when he finds out about their relationship? We will find out in the future...stay tuned, I have some exciting things planned for our straw hats in the future. Please leave me reviews or PM me with your thoughts!**

 **xoxoLadyLiberal**


	35. Chapter 35

**I do not own One Piece or its characters, I only own this story.**

 **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER GETS SEXY ;)**

 **EDITED** Hopeless Romantics: Chapter 35

Usopp still couldn't believe Kaya actually showed up. All day long he kept thinking about it, wondering if he would get to see her again. He felt like such a fool for running into her at lunch, it was humiliating. Even so, she accepted his invitation and was now sitting beside him. She ended up being really liking the stories he told her, that made Usopp feel a little more encouraged. It wasn't like he ran into a beautiful woman everyday of his life, and certainly never one who gave him the time of day.

After finishing the last of his third beer, Usopp was feeling buzzed. The alcohol combined with his good mood was enough to make him feel especially cocky. He wanted another beer and he had the perfect idea how to get one for free. "Hey, Franky!"

The blue-haired man turned to him, "What's up, Usopp?"

"I was wondering if you'd be up for a little bet," he grinned at Franky.

That certainly caught his attention, Franky smiled, "What're you thinking?"

Chuckling, Usopp offered, "If I beat you at darts, you have to buy me a drink."

Franky smirked at the long-nosed man and glanced at the blonde girl beside him, that's how he came up with his brilliant plan. "Let's make it more interesting. Loser buys the other a drink, and the winner gets one dance with Kaya."

Her head snapped to Franky, "What?!" Kaya didn't understand why she was suddenly a part of their little bet, _I don't want to dance with him!_

Usopp glared at his friend across the table then stuck out his hand, "Okay, deal." Franky shook his hand and they stood from the table.

Kaya followed after Usopp as he walked towards the dart boards, "Hey! Don't I have any say?!"

He stopped in his tracks and turned to face her, "Don't worry, Kaya. I'm a great shot." Usopp grinned widely, "There is no way I'll let Franky dance with you."

She felt her heart beat quicken and her cheeks heat with her blush, Usopp took her hand and led her over to a dartboard Franky was setting up. The two men started a game and took turns throwing their three darts at the board.

Kaya was nervous at first, but Usopp wasn't lying when he said he was a great shot and she found herself getting excited every time he made his mark. Sometimes she would catch his eye and he'd smile at her, giving her butterflies in her stomach.

The game was relatively short since Usopp was on fire and ended up beating Franky by over one-hundred points. Kaya was so impressed with Usopp's skills that she completely forgot about the bet.

"That wasn't a fair game—I've been drinking—I'm not at my best," Franky defended himself.

"I've been drinking, too! I still beat you—that means you need to buy me a drink, Franky!" Usopp grinned proudly at his opponent.

Franky squinted his eyes at Usopp before he cracked a smile, "That also means you need to dance with Kaya."

Usopp's grin faded and his tanned skin darkened with a blush, he glanced sideways at Kaya and saw the pale skin on her cheeks was tinted pink. She glanced up at him with her big, brown eyes and he swore his heart stopped for a moment. After gulping, Usopp asked, " _Do_ you want to dance with me?"

Her blush deepened and she looked away, _why does he make me so nervous?_ Kaya bit her lip and nodded her head gently.

Usopp's smile returned and he took Kaya's hand again, this time leading her to the dancefloor. He began to lead her in a dance, mostly winging-it, but ended up not being bad at all. They started dancing in the middle of the song, when it ended Brook started playing a song that had a techno-sound and was upbeat. ( _Never Be the Same_ by Camila Cabello)

The awkwardness between them was fading away, Usopp smiled at Kaya as she met his gaze.

 _Something must've gone wrong in my brain  
Got your chemicals all in my veins  
Feeling all the highs, feel all the pain_

Kaya couldn't look away from Usopp's dark eyes, her smile only grew and her body became more relaxed.

 _Let go of the wheel, it's the borderline  
Now I'm seeing red, not thinking straight  
Blurring all the lines, you intoxicate me_

 _Just like nicotine, heroine, morphine,  
Suddenly, I'm a fiend and you're all I need  
All I need, yeah, you're all I need_

Kaya was starting to feel a little more daring as Usopp danced with her. She moved her body more suggestively, swaying her hips and running her hands down the front of her body as she held his gaze.

 _It's you, babe  
And I'm a sucker for the way that you move, babe  
And I could try to run, but it would be useless  
You're to blame  
Just one hit of you, I knew I'll never be the same  
It's you, babe  
And I'm a sucker for the way that you move, babe  
And I could try to run, but it would be useless  
You're to blame  
Just one hit of you, I knew I'll never ever, ever be the same  
I'll never be the same_ _  
I'll never be the same  
I'll never be the same_

Usopp pulled Kaya closer to him, sexily smirking down at her as he placed one hand on her lower back and the other on her hip.

 _Sneaking in L.A. when the lights are low  
Off of one touch, I could overdose  
He said, "Stop playing it safe  
Girl, I wanna see you lose control"_

As the chorus repeated Kaya closed her eyes and rolled her head to the side, there was something indescribable about the way it felt to be so close to him. She never felt like this before…

Usopp moved his arms so they were wrapped around her body, pulling her flush against his. The alcohol had made him feel more carefree, he wasn't self-conscious about letting loose to the music. He began moving his body and hips to the beat of the music, grinding his body against hers. Taking a chance, he began a trail of kisses above her collar bone.

Kaya was incredibly turned-on by Usopp, she could feel his boner through his pants as he grinded against her pelvis. She wrapped her arms around his neck when he began to kiss her shoulder. As he continued to kiss up the side of her neck, Kaya rolled her head to the opposite side to give him better access.

 _You're in my blood, you're in my veins, you're in my head (I blame)  
You're in my blood, you're in my veins, you're in my head (I'm sayin')_

 _It's you, babe  
And I'm a sucker for the way that you move, babe  
And I could try to run, but it would be useless  
You're to blame (you're to blame)  
Just one hit of you, I knew I'll never be the same (I'll never be the)  
It's you, babe  
And I'm a sucker for the way that you move, babe  
And I could try to run, but it would be useless  
You're to blame  
Just one hit of you, I knew I'll never ever, ever be the same._

When the song ended and the beat changed, Usopp snapped out of a trance. He realized how close he was holding Kaya against his body; Usopp could feel her soft breasts pressed against his chest, the outline of her body against his own, and his dick was pressing against her stomach through his jeans. Normally, Usopp would be nervous in such a proximity with a girl, but the alcohol was having a strange effect on him.

His lips lingered on the soft, smooth skin of Kaya's shoulder before he pulled away to meet her gaze. Usopp saw Kaya's brown eyes fall to his lips and trailed his hand up from her hip to her face. With his fingers, Usopp gently tucked her blonde locks behind her ear and tilted her chin up. Being careful not to poke her with his nose, Usopp leaned down to kiss Kaya's expectant lips.

She didn't care about anything else in that moment when Usopp's lips finally were on hers. Kaya wasn't sure why she was so enthralled by Usopp, but since he first ran into her in the cafeteria she couldn't stop thinking about him. Everything about him was so unique, he stood out in her mind just like his personality and looks stood out in a crowd. Usopp was no ordinary guy.

Beer and each other's mouth was all they could taste as they deepened the kiss, opening their mouths and tangling their tongues together. Kaya's arms were still around his neck and pulled herself closer as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

 _Is this really happening right now?_ Usopp tangled his hand into Kaya's blonde hair, feeling the silky strands as they slipped through is fingers and loosened his grip around her waist. He pulled his lips away, "Kaya…," he panted her name and peered into her large eyes.

Kaya pouted and looked up at him with puppy-dog eyes, "Why did you stop?"

"Huh?" Usopp was surprised by her question, he looked at her quizzically until he couldn't handle her pleading gaze any longer. "Oh, fuck it," he smashed his lips against hers once more, accidentally poking her cheek with his long nose, but didn't pay it any attention. He slipped into her mouth and began to massage her tongue with his own, twirling it around and stroking the inside of her mouth.

 _What has come over me? I've never felt so attracted to a man before, there is just something about Usopp…_ Kaya pulled herself closer to the man she had met earlier that day, _I just can't get enough of him! He is so charming, funny, and sweet…where has this man been my entire life, when I was growing up?_ She moaned against his mouth, "Usopp…," Kaya pulled away and opened her eyes to look at the man holding her in his arm.

Usopp opened his eyes and gazed at the girl he was just making out with, "Wow! — You are gorgeous."

Her cheeks quickly turned red, "Do you really mean that?"

He smirked at her, "Of course I do! I may be a bit of an exaggerator, but I'm not exaggerating when I say you are _by far_ the most beautiful girl in this entire club—no town!" He shook his head, "I don't think I could ever properly describe your beauty, no matter how hard I tried."

Kaya shyly smiled as she gazed up at Usopp's smiling face, "I've never felt so comfortable with someone before…," she looked away, "Or so attracted to…"

His eyes lit up, _she is attracted to me?_ Usopp tilted her face back up to his and kissed her again, gently sucking on her lower lip and tugging at the plump skin lightly with his teeth. He heard a soft moan escape her parted lips before he deepened the kiss and deafened the sound. _Oh, shit…what has Franky done—making me dance with her…not that I'm gonna complain, but geez! I shouldn't be kissing her, we just met, but I can't help myself—she is so addicting, I want more of her. Why couldn't I have met her before today?_

Sabo had been talking to Koala back at the table, getting to know his classmate better. He found out that she was a foster kid and grew up in the system, "I never knew my parents, I guess they just didn't want me, so I ended up growing up all over the place living with different foster families. Some of them were nice, I had my own room and was treated kindly…There were also the bad ones where we were abused and mistreated by our parents." She was frowning as she seemed to lose herself in the memory before gently shaking her head. When she looked back at Sabo, he noticed her eyes were a deep, dark blue color, "What about you? What's your family like?"

The way she was so honest with him about her upbringing made Sabo feel the need to do the same, "My parents are wealthy business owners, they come from old money and think they are better than everyone else—they expected me to take over the family business one day. I never wanted to stay at home and do the extra studying like they wanted. Instead, I was always spending time with Ace and Luffy—they tried to keep me away from them by threatening to have me sent away to boot-camp. I ended up running away and when my dad finally found me, he brought me back home and gave me these scars to brand me as his property." Sabo pointed to the burn mark over his eye and shrugged, "I ended up running away again, that time he didn't come back to get me though, Gramps was pissed when he saw what he had done to me. He works in the military and reported what happened—my dad got sent to prison for child abuse."

Her dark blue eyes were gazing at him with unspoken understanding of what he had gone through, "I'm sorry for what your father did, Sabo."

Sabo didn't care about what happened to himself, he wondered just what kind of abuse she experienced and if she ever got justice. "Don't worry about it, what about you? What happened to the parents who abused you?"

She began to frown, "Nothing, whenever we tried to tell the social workers about what was happening the parents would come up with some lame excuse. There was one time I ended up getting removed from a house after the father broke my arm from grabbing me too hard. Otherwise, I would end up getting moved to another house because the parents didn't want me there anymore." Koala gave him a half-smile, "I would do anything I could think of to make them get too tired of me that they would request for me to be removed themselves," she laughed and her mood became more cheerful.

Seeing her laugh about the situation made him feel a little better, but he still didn't like to think about this girl being abused—why would he? He decided to suggest doing something more lighthearted, "Do you want to play pool?"

Koala smiled, "Yeah, sure."

They stood from the table and walked to the un-occupied pool-table, Sabo filled it with coins and began to rack up. "Want to break it, or should I?"

"I'll do it," Koala answered and began to line up the cue ball. Sabo watched as she hit the ball with practiced ease, knocking it into the rest of the balls, and causing them to scatter—sinking a solid in the process. She lined herself up for another shot and hit the cue into the yellow one, sinking it in a corner pocket. Walking around the table Koala took another shot, banking the purple four against the side of the table into the red three, sinking it in a corner pocket.

"Wow," Sabo was shocked and gazed at her with his mouth open. She grinned at him before taking her next shot, sinking another solid. "Okay, I'm really glad we didn't bet on this game," he laughed as she took her next shot, which she scratched.

"Look what you made me do, now!" She glared at him.

His eyes widened, "How is it _my_ fault _you_ missed?"

Koala furrowed her eyebrows, "You laughed and it made me mess up!"

Sabo cocked his eyebrow at her, "Give me that," he took the cue from her, "You have to at least give me a chance."

"Fine." She huffed, Koala had spent hours playing pool at her last college and was one of the best players she knew.

He looked at the table, trying to find the easiest shot and went for the maroon striped fifteen. Luckily, he made the shot and could try for a second ball, however he ended up scratching on his second shot, "Shit."

Koala giggled and took the cue back, "My turn." She took her shot, sinking two solids at once, leaving her with only one more ball besides the eight-ball.

Sabo groaned and ran his hand through his wavy blonde hair, "That's not even fair!"

She smirked and took her next shot, sinking the blue two ball, "It is too fair, you just aren't any good."

His mouth fell open and he watched her end the game by sinking the eight ball. Sabo blinked a few times and rubbed at his eyes, "What just happened?"

Koala walked up to him, placing her hand on his shoulder as she leaned close to his chest and whispered into his ear, "You're not used to being beaten, are you?"

His face was only inches from hers, Sabo could smell the beer on her breath and he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. _She looks hot…wait what?_

As Koala was leaning close to Sabo, she smirked sexily at the blonde, _he has really interesting eyes, his left one is a lighter blue—probably from his scar._ She unconsciously reached up and grazed her fingers across the red skin, feeling its coarseness.

Sabo reached up and grabbed the hand Koala had raised to his scar, "Don't."

She turned away and frowned, "I'm sorry…," she tried to jerk her hand away but Sabo held on. Koala looked back at him with confusion.

He shook his head, closing his eyes, he placed her palm against his chest so she could feel how fast his heart was beating, "It's fine, I'm just not used to people touching it."

Koala stared up at Sabo's face as he closed his eyes, _his heart is pounding…he looks so nervous, do I make him nervous?_ When his eyes opened she saw the terror they held, "Sabo…," she raised her hand to his face again, this time cupping his jaw and staying away from his scar.

When he felt her small hand on his jaw, Sabo gritted his teeth but tried to relax by closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. Opening them again, he was calmer and gazed at the orange-haired girl before him, _she looks really beautiful…maybe Sanji was right…_ He swallowed the lump in his throat, she looked like she wanted to kiss him, _do I want to kiss her?_

Before he had time to make up his mind he heard his brother's voice, "Sabo!"

Ace walked up beside him with a serious look on his face, paying no mind to the situation the blonde was currently in, "We gotta go find Kidd, now." He glanced at Koala and gave her a half-hearted smile, "Sorry, for interrupting."

Sabo was confused, "Wait, why do we have to find Kidd?"

Ace's entire body froze for a moment before he shot Sabo an intense look before grabbing his arm. He pulled him away from Koala so she wouldn't overhear, "He raped Luffy."

Sabo's blood drained from his face and he felt a heaviness in his stomach, "What? When?"

"Last year, before he left for college. Remember Luffy had mentioned she met him around that time?" Ace reminded him.

"Why are we only finding out about this now?" Sabo's voice was harsher than he intended it to be, but he was angry from the news he just received.

Ace shook his head, "Luffy didn't tell anyone, she just told Law—I found them out in the alleyway. They just told me a bit ago, Law has a plan, we just have to bring Kidd to him."

Sabo gave his brother a determined look, "Okay, let's go."

 **AN: Hey everyone! I hope you liked reading about Usopp x Kaya and Sabo x Koala! I wanted to write a chapter about them since they are also at the club. Are you curious to find out what Law's plan is with Kidd? We will find out soon in one of the next few chapters-stay tuned! Leave me reviews! I love to hear what you think of the story and get ideas for things to add in the future!**

 **xoxoLadyLiberal**


	36. Chapter 36

**I do not own One Piece or its characters, I only own this story.**

 **EDITED** Hopeless Romantics: Chapter 36

After Luffy had left through the back door with Law following her, Kidd didn't really feel like sticking around. "Come on, Killer, we're leaving—looks like she doesn't want to have any fun with us." Kidd began to walk towards the door, with Killer following behind him, once outside he turned to the blonde, "Since that plan didn't work out…what do you say we go down to _Kaido's_?"

Killer smirked, "There should be plenty of ass at _Kaido's_ , let's go."

Ace and Sabo had searched _Iceburg's_ for any sign of Kidd, but they were unable to find him after looking for half an hour. They rejoined their friends at the table, where Law and Luffy were now sitting. "We couldn't find them," Ace announced, "He must have left already."

Everyone else was too engrossed in their own conversations, they didn't pay the brothers any mind as they sat beside Law—with Luffy sitting on his lap. Law groaned and rubbed at his eyes while his other hand rested on his girlfriend's hip, "Damn it!"

The three men gritted their teeth, none of them were happy about the situation they found themselves in. Sabo and Ace's little sister, Law's new girlfriend—Luffy—had been raped by Kidd over a year ago. They all had known Kidd but they didn't think of him as a friend, and they certainly didn't want to be friends with him after finding out what he did to Luffy. Over the past year they had spent time around the guy, they had only grown to dislike him the more they got to know him—but this was their tipping point.

"Law, Ace," the blonde glanced between the two dark-haired men, "We _will_ make him pay…but for now, let's try to enjoy the rest of the night and worry about this tomorrow."

Ace exchanged a look with Law before they both turned back to Sabo. Law sighed, "I suppose we can take care of this tomorrow…"

The freckled man felt an ache in his chest as he watched Law wrap his arms around Luffy and whisper something in her ear, causing her to smile at him. Ace clenched his fists, but managed to restrain himself from hitting the guy and telling him to get his hands off his sister.

"What about you, Ace?" Sabo asked.

"Huh?" He turned to face his brother, tearing his gaze away from Luffy's smiling face, "Oh, yeah, tomorrow's fine."

Sabo studied his brother's expression for a moment, "Okay, let's go get ourselves a drink." He tugged on Ace's arm and dragged him up to the bar, ordering them two shots. "Want to talk about it?" Sabo asked as he sat down on a barstool.

Sighing deeply, Ace took the seat beside Sabo, he stayed quiet and drank the shot of tequila after the bartender poured it into the glass. Ace clenched his teeth, his mouth and throat burned from the alcohol, but he gestured for the bartender to pour another. He took the second shot and slammed the glass against the wooden countertop before turning to Sabo, "Why does it have to be him?"

The blonde stared into his brother's pained eyes, "I don't know, Ace, but he makes her happy."

Ace began to chew on his lower lip, he felt his eyes begin to sting with tears—he looked up at the ceiling and tried to blink them away.

He saw a tear fall down the freckled face of his brother, "Here," Sabo slid his still-full shot of tequila in front of Ace.

Smirking, "Thanks," he took the third shot and grunted at the taste. Ace was feeling a little calmer from the alcohol and began to open-up, "I just thought that after all this time apart, she would see me again and maybe things between us would change…," he let out a deep breath of air and put his hand over his eyes.

Sabo saw Ace's lip trembling, he had never seen his brother cry before and wasn't sure what to do. He watched with wide eyes and tried to offer him comfort by placing his hand on his shoulder and giving it a squeeze.

"Sabo, I…," Ace sighed, "I don't know what I'm supposed to do—I love her—I want her to be with me, I've always wanted her to be with me. For three years I've waited to be with her again, for her whole life I've been trying to protect her from the darkness of the world…" Ace held back a sob, "While I wasn't there she got raped…," he let out a shaky breath of air, "I couldn't do anything to protect her, I wasn't there." He began to shake his head slowly from side to side, "And now she has fallen for Law—the epitome of darkness." Ace wiped his cheeks with his hand casually, "I never even had the chance to tell her how I feel."

He gave his brother an understanding smile, "I know, Ace." Sabo motioned for the bartender to fill their glasses again, "Look, I know what you're thinking about Law, but he isn't going to do any—"

"Don't you think I know that?!" Ace snapped before turning to look at the blonde, "Sorry—It's just…," he turned and glanced back at the table their friends were at, "I know he's not going to hurt her." He took a fourth shot and closed his eyes, "I can see that Luffy's changed him—it's obvious. Law may be the darkest person out there, but Luffy is the brightest. I guess even _he_ couldn't dull her shine…," his mouth fell into a frown, "Not even Kidd could."

Sabo closed his eyes out of frustration, "How could we let that happen? How did we not know?"

Ace shook his head, there were fresh, hot tears at the corners of his eyes, "She never told us—she never told anyone until tonight—Law told me he was the first person she told."

He sighed, "Luffy…," Sabo was frowning, "It's our fault for always trying to shelter her, she probably didn't understand what was going on…" He felt a knot form in his throat, he hated knowing what happened to Luffy, but he hated the fact he didn't find out about it until now even more. "Law better have a damn good plan—that bastard has hell to pay."

Meanwhile, Law was desperately trying to keep his mind from wandering into his darkness—he was trying to keep the thoughts and images he conjured up of Kidd raping Luffy buried deep. He kept his arms around her small body, partially because he wanted to touch her, but also because he felt like he needed to make sure nothing else happened to her. _Kidd is lucky I promised Luffy I wouldn't kill him—I really fucking want to see that asshole bleeding out. I know I'm supposed to save lives as a future surgeon, but…_ Law looked at the small girl who was sitting in his lap, she was smiling as she listened to her friends talk about something he wasn't paying attention to. _Luffy-ya…what kind of monster would do that to you?_

He tightened his arms around her, pulling Luffy closer to his chest and causing her to turn and look up at his face. She smiled at him, "What is it, Traffy?"

Law placed his lips on hers and gave Luffy a quick kiss, "Just keeping you safe."

She furrowed her eyebrows, "Traffy, I told you before—I'm strong, I could even kick your ass if I wanted to. I don't need you to protect me."

Even though he had only known her for the past few days, Law could tell the smile she gave him was forced, "Luffy-ya…" He was about to say something to disagree with her, remembering what happened to her, but he knew if she hadn't been drugged by Kidd that Luffy would have been able to defend herself. Instead, he gently smiled at her, "I know, but I still want to," then kissed her forehead.

Luffy leaned against Law's chest and inhaled his scent, nuzzling his neck with her nose, "Traffy, you smell _sooo_ good." She wrapped her arms around his neck and shifted on his lap so she was in a more comfortable position, her legs sitting perpendicular to his.

Law fixed the skirt of Luffy's dress so it was covering her thighs better after she twisted her body on his legs. He smirked down at her as he decided to tease her and leaned down to her neck, running his nose from her collarbone up to her ear, "Mmmm, you do, too, Luffy-ya."

She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and her inner walls tighten. Luffy's heart was beating faster as she locked eyes with Law, his face only inches in front of hers. Gazing into Law's pale blue eyes was causing Luffy to forget how to breathe, only to suddenly gasp as he reached up and gently ran his thumb across her lip. Luffy closed her eyes and leaned into his touch, she felt his lips against hers and opened her mouth for him to allow his tongue entrance.

He pulled Luffy's face closer as he deepened the kiss, Law was rubbing his tongue against hers and could feel his dick hardening in his jeans as her ass gently wriggled on his lap. Law forgot where they were momentarily and his hand slid down to Luffy's left breast, squeezing it through the fabric of her dress. She didn't protest or try to move his hand away, he was fondling her with his tattooed hand before he slipped his long fingers under the fabric and began to play with her nipple.

"OH MY GOD! GET A ROOM YOU TWO!" Nami suddenly shouted, causing Law and Luffy to jump in their seat and separate their lips.

Law realized what he had been doing to the girl in the straw hat—right in front of some of her friends and his own. His hand was shoved into the top of her dress and he had her entire breast in his right hand as he pinched her nipple with his thumb and forefinger. He took his hand out of her dress, being careful not to expose her to everyone in the process, and felt his cheeks heat up.

Shachi and Penguin were snickering with one another as they saw the blush on his face, Shachi whistled, "Damn, Law!"

His face had to be red with embarrassment as he shot his friends a glare, "Fuck off."

"Shishishishi, Traffy, you shouldn't be so mean to your friends!" Luffy smiled up at him, she seemed to be completely unfazed by Nami's outburst.

"Yeah, _Traffy_ , you should be nicer to us!" Penguin teased and began to laugh after calling Law by Luffy's nickname for him.

Law ignored his friend and instead stared wide-eyed at Luffy, "Why should I be nice to them? Can't you see how annoying they are?"

"Hey, we can hear you!" Shachi shouted.

Luffy pouted up at him, "Traaaffyyy," she whined. "Please be nice to your friends, I don't want you to get lonely when I'm not around!"

 _How am I supposed to say no to her?_ Law sighed, "Fine."

Her face broke into a wide grin, "Now, apologize."

"What?! Why should I apologize to them?!" Law asked, exasperated.

"For being mean, silly," she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Law reluctantly turned to his friends, who were trying to hide their cheeky grins and stifle their laughter. "I'm sorry for being mean," then turning back to Luffy he asked, "Happy?"

Luffy's grin was so wide her eyes were closed, "Yes, thank you."

The two men broke out into laughter when they saw Law's body relax and a smile form on his face. "I'm so glad you met Luffy! She has made you a lot more fun to be around, Law," Shachi winked.

Instead of replying with a sarcastic remark or an insult, Law smiled at his friend, "I'm glad I met Luffy-ya, too." He turned back to Luffy and gently kissed her on the lips. _Ecstatic…_

 **AN: Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter took a while to be published, I was having writer's block last night so I didn't finish this until now. I hope it was worth the wait! Sorry, you still need to wait to see what Law has planned for Kidd, I want to make everything perfect for our Surgeon of Death. Please keep leaving me reviews! I love to hear from my readers and what you are all thinking of the story, also please let me know if there is anything you would like to see later on. WulfyFang3 and FallForYourType I love reading your reviews and I loooove hearing what you two have to say and really appreciate your feedback!**

 **xoxoLadyLiberal**


	37. Chapter 37

**I do not own One Piece or its characters, I only own this story.**

 **EDITED** Hopeless Romantics: Chapter 37

Nami felt embarrassed after seeing Law groping Luffy, _I can't believe Luffy lets him touch her like that!_ She had yelled for them to get a room and immediately turned away, not wanting to see any more than she already had. Other than that pervert who attacked her a couple days earlier, Nami had never been felt up by a man, but she didn't think that guy should count since she didn't want it… _I never even been kissed before…oh yeah, Sanji kissed me!_ Nami's face turned red, her eyes were wide, and she refused to make eye contact with the handsome blonde man beside her.

"Nami, are you alright?" She heard Sanji ask her gently, sounding concerned.

She finally looked at him, her stomach felt like it was being squeezed by something, but she knew it wasn't from drinking too much alcohol—she only had a couple of drinks so far. There was something weird about Sanji, about being with him, but Nami wasn't sure what it could possibly be. She gave him a half-hearted smile, "I don't know…I just feel…," _how do I feel right now anyway?_

Sanji watched as Nami struggled for words, her brown eyes searching his blue one. She had a blush on her cheeks and her lips were parted slightly as if she was about to speak. When she didn't, Sanji smirked, "Yes?" He raised his hand and brushed his knuckles against her cheek before cupping her face, "How do you feel, Nami?"

Her eyes were on his lips as he spoke, _Sanji had kissed me before…he also said he was in love with me. Oh geez…why is my heart beating so fast?_ Nami took in a sharp breath, "I feel nervous."

He stared at her for a moment then asked, "Am I making you nervous?"

She nodded her head, "I don't know why, I've never felt so nervous around you before…"

Sanji chuckled softly, "Oh, Nami," he smirked at her, sending that heat to her insides she was still unfamiliar with. He leaned closer, bringing his lips to her ear, "Perhaps you'd like me to touch you like _that_."

Her body froze as his words sent a shiver down her spine, her insides felt like they were burning. Nami opened her mouth and gazed into Sanji's blue eye, but only a gasp came out.

A grin appeared on Sanji's lips, "Nami, you look absolutely stunning," _ahh fuck, I love that mouth of hers…I wonder if she would let me kiss her again…_ He swallowed the lump in his throat and moved his face closer, slowly, waiting for a reaction from the orange-haired girl.

Nami was staring back at Sanji with her eyes wide, _why does he keep getting closer to me, is he going to kiss me?!_ She found herself closing her eyes and slightly parting her lips as she tilted her head up to his. When she felt Sanji's soft lips against her own she started smiling against his lips, _he is actually pretty good at this…I'm actually enjoying this…kissing Sanji, what is wrong with me?_

She soon wasn't thinking about anything except the feeling of Sanji's lips against her own, his tongue invading her mouth and caressing her own. After what Nami felt wasn't a long enough amount of time, Sanji pulled away. When she opened her eyes, Sanji was leaned back in his chair with his hands behind his head, and a large smile on his face.

Still unable to speak, Nami said nothing and just stared at Sanji with her mouth half-open. Suddenly, he stood up and offered his hand to her, "Want to dance?" She placed her hand in his and nodded.

He led her onto the dancefloor, keeping her hand in his and then placing his other hand on her back. Sanji began to lead her in a dance, holding her body close but not touching his torso to hers. He kept his gaze on the woman in front of him, never breaking eye contact as they danced, both with small smiles on their lips.

Nami could feel a blush on her cheeks as she smiled up at Sanji, he looked so handsome and was only paying attention to her. He was leading her in a dance with practiced ease, Nami felt so light and nimble as he'd spin them around and glide them across the dancefloor. When the song ended and changed to a slower one, she felt Sanji bring her body closer and her chest press up against his.

Her eyes were still on his as their faces also grew closer, Sanji was however quite a bit taller and her eyes met his lips. She glanced at his smirk and noticed his facial hair was neatly kept, Nami blushed harder and looked away. Sanji let go of her hand and gently turned her to face him, "Nami, I love you."

"Sanji…," as she stared back into his blue eye, Nami felt her heart beat quicken, _he loves me…Sanji does. Oh my god, he looks so sexy, too. Holy shit! What am I thinking?! Why do I think he looks so handsome now? He hasn't always been like this…definitely not. Whatever happened in these past two years has really changed him. Sanji doesn't act like he used to, he is charming and actually nice to be around…he is considerate—always carrying my bag for me, and offering to bring me lunch even. He doesn't chase after every girl he sees either, he doesn't even seem to notice them. Being around him makes me feel so strange, he makes me nervous—my stomach feels all fluttery. I liked it when he kissed me…I let him kiss me again…I want to kiss him again—WAIT._ "Sanji?"

He smiled at her, "Yes, Nami?"

"How do you know you are in love with me?" She pleadingly looked into his eye, asking for an answer.

Sanji smiled at her sweetly, "Nami, do you remember when we were kids? I was always standing up for you, making sure no one picked on you?"

She nodded, remembering how Sanji indeed was always there for her.

"It's because I want to see you happy and smiling. I want people to treat you the way I believe you should be treated, and I want to protect you from anyone who does anything else." Sanji's face fell, "I know that I've been an idiot in the past, I know I never showed you just how important _you_ are to me. I want to see your smile every day and I want to be the one who is there for you when you cry. Ever since I met you I have been unable to imagine my life without you in it—the past two years have been absolute hell."

He stared into her brown eyes with a pained expression, "I have never felt so fucking broken inside as I did not being able to see or talk to you, Nami. Over the past two years I've dated several women, but not one of them even comes close to you—in any way. I know I love you because I feel complete now that you're in my arms." Sanji sighed with a small smile, "You have always been so beautiful, confident, and kind—I could search the seas and never find another woman like you."

She was speechless, _Sanji…_ her chest felt tight, she forgot to breathe—forgot how. When she couldn't hold her breath any longer, Nami took a deep breath, gasping for air. Her heart began to pound, _I can't believe he just said all that…is that how he really feels?_ "Sanji, do you really mean that?"

Sanji stopped dancing with her for a moment to place both his hands on her cheeks, he smashed his lips against hers. His kiss was forceful, filled with passion and emotion, when he pulled away, Nami's lips were swollen. "You are the only woman I love, Nami."

Her eyes were shining up at him, _god, she is so fucking beautiful…_ Sanji was thinking about kissing her once again, until he saw a door open out of the corner of his eye.

He watched as Zoro and Robin walked out onto the dancefloor, holding hands. _So_ that's _where the damn Marimo was…_

Zoro caught Sanji's eye and smirked at the blonde, he noticed the woman he was dancing with had orange hair. He cocked an eyebrow and then saw the grin on Sanji's face, _so Curly-brow finally is making a move…_ Winking at his friend, Zoro pulled Robin close to his chest and began to dance with his new girlfriend, a smile on his face.

He could sense that Robin was feeling uneasy, "You okay?"

Sky-blue eyes gazed into his gray ones, "Do you think anyone knows what we just did?"

"I doubt it—but who cares, you're mine. I want people to know that," Zoro tightened his arms around Robin's curvy body. He slid a hand down to her plump ass and gave it a squeeze, "This is _mine._ "

Robin's cheeks turned a bright pink color, "Zoro!"

He chuckled deeply against her hair, inhaling her flowery scent as well as sex. "What? I don't want anyone to think they can have you."

She smiled shyly at him, "They can't, I already agreed to be with you."

He hummed in her ear, "I know…and you have no idea how happy that makes me."

Leaning her head against his chest, she listened to Zoro's heart beating quickly, "I'm happy, too." She smiled when she heard his heart skip a beat and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I really think we need to do _that_ again sometime soon."

Zoro gazed at her, puzzled for a moment, until realization hit him. _She wants to have sex again._ His cheeks turned red from blushing, and Robin giggled at his expression. He cleared his throat, "Yeah, we will," glancing away momentarily before returning his gaze back to her.

She was softly biting her lower lip and Zoro felt his dick immediately begin to harden as she stared up at him with lust in her eyes. He groaned when he felt her grind against him with her pelvis and press her chest into him.

"Robin…," he growled her name, "If you keep doing that I'll be tempted to fuck you with everyone watching."

Gasping and looking up at him with wide eyes, she stopped, "You wouldn't."

"Don't. Test. Me." He spoke each word slowly and seductively against her ear.

Her eyes still wide with shock, she moved her body away from his, not wanting to chance his threat.

"Come back here," he brought her back to his chest, "Just don't purposefully try and get me hard."

The light blush that formed on her cheeks was perfect, Robin was perfect. Zoro couldn't stop smiling down at the raven-haired woman in his arms, _I can't believe she is really mine, finally._ He tightened his arms around her, another slow song began to play but instead of sweeping her away in a fancy dance, Zoro held her close to him and gently led them in a dance that would've been more expected of him.

Robin sighed and let herself relax in Zoro's embrace, _I can't believe this is really happening… My best friend is now my boyfriend. Zoro really is kind and sweet, also he is quite handsome…and his muscles are so sexy—god, he is really good at sex, too._ Leaning her head against his chest she hid her face, so he couldn't see her blush—but that only caused her to smell his scent. He smelled of steel and sex, _fuck he even smells sexy…_ She felt her insides tighten and could swore some of Zoro's cum escaped onto her already-soaked thong.

He heard a soft moan escape from Robin, "What are you trying to do to me, woman?"

"I'm sorry," she whispered hoarsely.

He sighed and chuckled softly, "I forgive you." Zoro brought his large, calloused hand to her soft cheek, after gazing into her sky-blue eyes he smirked and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

When he pulled away, Robin quickly brought him back to her lips by taking his face in her hands and pulling him towards her. She kissed Zoro, trying to express the way he was making her feel just with her mouth against his.

There was a sense of urgency in the kiss, like she couldn't get enough of him fast enough. Zoro tangled his fingers into her dark hair and brought her head closer to his, deepening their kiss and moaning into her mouth.

The two of them were too engrossed with each other, they didn't even notice there were people staring at them, and they were not happy with what they saw.

 **AN: Hey everyone! I hope you liked reading more about Sanji x Nami and Zoro x Robin! I am a huge shipper of these two pairs and I love writing about them. Who is your favorite couple so far in the story? Who do you think the others will end up with? (I'm curious what you think because I'm not entirely sure what I will end up writing yet). Please leave me more reviews and let me know what you think!**

 **xoxoLadyLiberal**


	38. Chapter 38

**I do not own One Piece or its characters, I only own this story.**

 **EDITED** Hopeless Romantics: Chapter 38

Ace had passed out with his head down at the bar while Sabo was talking to him. The blonde brother stared in disbelief, "Geez, he can fall asleep anywhere—especially when he's getting drunk…," he was shaking his head at the freckled man.

Sabo got up from the stool he was sitting at and walked back to the table with his friends, leaving Ace up at the bar to sleep. As he neared the table, his eye caught a head of orange hair, _Koala is still here?_ A small smile formed on his lips and he decided to sit next to the girl he had been spending his night with before he found out about Luffy.

Noticing someone sitting down beside her, Koala turned and smiled when she saw Sabo, "Hey, is everything okay?" She wasn't sure what he had been doing until now, but when she last saw him he seemed upset about something.

He forced a smile, "Yeah, everything is fine, just had someone we were looking for, but they already left. We'll deal with it later."

Koala didn't know who Sabo was looking for, but she didn't bother asking since she didn't know very many people anyway. "I was worried you were upset because I kicked your ass at pool," her smile was teasing as she reminded him of their game earlier.

Sabo groaned as he rolled his eyes, "I'm not upset about that," he softly chuckled at her.

She caught his gaze, Koala could tell there was something upsetting him, however, she didn't know if he would tell her about it. "But you are upset about something," his blue eyes darted away, "You don't have to tell me about it, I understand we don't really know each other very well."

When Sabo looked back at the girl, she was smiling sweetly at him, _is this really the same girl from earlier?_ He just shook his head, "It's not that…I just don't really want to talk about it with anyone right now."

"Okay, well how about we do something else? Get it off your mind," Koala smiled at him, as she tried to cheer the blonde up.

"I'm not playing pool with you again…," Sabo muttered bitterly.

She giggled, "We don't have to play pool. We could dance…," she began to suggest but quickly glanced away.

His eyebrow was raised at her as he watched a blush spread across her cheeks, "You want to dance?"

Her head spun to him and her mouth fell open, "N-no! I mean, never mind…," she turned away embarrassed, "I-it was just a suggestion." She closed her eyes and began to curse herself, _Shit! Why did I say that? Now he is going to think I like him or something!_

She felt something on her hand, "Koala," she opened her eyes and saw Sabo's hand wrapped around hers, "Would you like to dance?"

His blue eyes were peering into her darker blue ones, making her feel like she couldn't breathe. She simply nodded her head and felt her blush deepen. He didn't say anything, just smiled and gently led her to the dancefloor. The music changed to an Olly Murs song, _Dance with Me Tonight_ , Sabo began to lead Koala in a swing dance to go along with the beat.

 _My name is Olly nice to meet you can I tell you baby  
Look around there's a whole lot of pretty ladies  
But not like you, you shine so bright, yeah_

 _I was wondering if you and me could spend a minute  
On the floor up and close getting lost in it  
I won't give up without a fight_

Sabo's eyes widened, and he began to stare as Koala shook her hips, smiling widely as she moved to the beat and danced along with him as he led her in a swing dance.

 _I just wanna, oh baby  
I just want you to dance with me tonight  
So come on, oh baby  
I just want you to dance with me tonight_

Koala was grinning, she couldn't remember the last time she felt so excited to dance and Sabo wasn't a bad partner. He knew all the right steps and didn't get messed up when she added her own flare to her moves, really getting into the music.

 _We're getting sweaty, hot and heavy in the crowd now  
Loosen up and let your hands go down, down  
Go with it girl, yeah just close your eyes, yeah_

 _I feel the music moving through your body  
Looking at you I can tell you want me  
Don't stop keep moving till the morning light, yeah_

 _When I saw you there, sitting all alone in the dark acting like you didn't have a care  
I knew right then, you'd be mine, we'd be dancing the whole damn night, like  
Oh baby, I just want you to dance with me tonight  
So come on, oh baby  
I just want you to dance with me tonight_

She looked so happy and carefree, like she was in her element. Sabo couldn't hold back his own smile as he spun Koala around and watched her let loose.

 _Break it down now, shake it like that, now bring it all back  
To dance with me tonight  
One more time, one more time, come on now  
Do your thing, everybody sing  
I just wanna, oh baby  
I just want you to dance with me tonight  
So come on, oh baby  
I just want you to dance with me tonight_

When the song ended and changed to something a little slower, Sabo smiled, "Wow."

Koala met his gaze, blushing as she smiled back, "I used to be on a dance team…"

"I can see why," he was grinning ear to ear now, "You're really good!"

She blushed harder, "You aren't so bad yourself."

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah, well you can thank my parents for that—they made me take dance lessons before I stopped living with them." Sabo had always hated going to those stupid dance classes, but now he was actually glad he knew what he was doing enough to dance with Koala.

Now giggling at the blonde, she wouldn't have believed he had taken dance lessons if he told her that before she had seen him dance. "Yeah, you don't really seem like the type of guy who would know how to dance, no offence."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Sabo asked, slightly offended despite her saying she meant none.

Her face turned red, "Umm, I just meant that you seem a little…uncoordinated."

Sabo was now the one with a red face, "Well, it did take me a long time to be able to get the hang of it…"

Koala let out another giggle, "You certainly know what you are doing now, though."

His eyes landed on her lips as she spoke, without thinking he leaned down to kiss her, but felt something else on his lips after he closed his eyes.

 _Oh my god, did he just try to kiss me?!_ Koala had placed her hand on his lips, when his eyes opened she removed her fingers, "I'm sorry, Sabo…"

Heart now pounding and his cheeks hot, Sabo straightened his back, "No! No, you don't have to apologize, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I don't know what I was thinking," he chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head. Sighing, he asked, "Can we just pretend that didn't happen?"

She softly smiled, "Sure."

Sabo smiled shyly back and they both continued to dance along to the slower song, their bodies were slightly farther apart than they had been before. After the next song started, a more upbeat tune, they began to relax and feel more at ease. However, Sabo still couldn't keep himself from staring at her as she danced. _She looks so happy, so graceful, so beautiful…oh shit! Ugh—this is all Sanji's fucking fault…why did he have to make me start thinking about her like that? I can't believe I tried to kiss her…I don't even know her for fuck's sake!_ The more they danced, though, the harder it became for Sabo to ignore the words the other blonde man had said, _'There are lots of beautiful women here…why don't you find one for yourself?... Looks like you just found one.'_

Meanwhile, Marco was taking the empty seat next to Ace at the bar, "Yo, wake up, Ace!"

The freckled man stirred, then jerked upright and turned to the blonde man, "Marco? What is it?"

He rolled his eyes, "Dude, you are passed out at the bar—I figured I'd wake you up before you fell off your stool or something." When Ace did nothing but shrug and rest his head back on his arms against the counter, Marco placed his hand on Ace's shoulder, "Hey, are you alright?"

Ace turned his head to look at Marco, "It's Luffy."

Marco sighed, "Ace, she is with Law—you gotta get over it."

"It's not that," he grits his teeth as he spoke, "Kidd raped her."

The color drained from Marco's face, "When?!"

"Last year," Ace kept his eyes forward, not looking at his friend, not able to.

Marco had only just met Luffy, but he had heard all about her from the two brothers. He knew how Ace felt about her, how he wanted to protect her more than anything. "Ace, it's not your fault. You weren't—"

"I wasn't there! Yeah, I know that, Marco!" Ace had whipped his head around to look his friend in the eyes.

The blonde could see the anger, guilt, and self-loathing in Ace's pale eyes, "Then why are you blaming yourself?"

Ace's lips quivered, his eyes began to fill with tears, they began to fall down his freckled cheeks as he stared back at Marco. He drank too much tequila to care that he was now crying in front of someone, "I'm her big brother, I'm supposed to be there for her! I've looked out for her since she was just a little kid, making sure nothing bad ever happened to her. We told her she couldn't have a boyfriend, so she didn't tell us. I can't forgive myself for letting this happen to her…"

"Ace, listen to me. This isn't your fault. It is Kidd who did that to her—not you." Marco had placed his hands on Ace's shoulders and looked him in the eyes, "You can't blame yourself," he searched Ace's eyes for any sign of the fire they usually held, finding none. Suddenly, he stood from his stool and wrapped his arms around the man's body, pulling him close, "I can't stand to see you like this."

The feeling of Marco's arms around his body was like being cradled by a warm flame, Ace felt his body being wrapped in the other's heat. He closed his eyes and returned the hug, wrapping his own arms around Marco's waist and burying his face in his chest.

Marco felt himself blush, as Ace tightly held onto his body, but tightened his arms around the younger man. After standing like that for a few moments, they separated and Marco gave Ace a smile, "Let's sit someplace else, you don't look like you need anything more to drink."

Ace scoffed, "Whatever," but followed Marco as he led him to a booth away from the dancefloor and loud music. His eyes found Luffy sitting on Law's lap at the table his friends were sitting at, Ace began to scowl and stare in their direction.

His gaze followed Ace's, finding Luffy and Law, "Ace, you seriously gotta chill."

Eyes snapping to the blonde across from him, Ace asked, "How would you feel if the girl you were in love with was with someone else, and didn't even know how you felt about her?"

A scoff escaped Marco's lips, he felt as if Ace's eyes were burning into his own, but he didn't sympathize with him. "You have no idea what you're fucking talking about, man."

That only pissed off the freckled man even further, "What the fuck did you just say?"

"I said, 'you have no idea what you're _fucking_ talking about.' I'm not in love with any girl, okay?" Marco glared back, feeling just as irritated.

Ace's expression changed to one of confusion, "Okay, what the hell are you talking about, Marco?"

The blonde shifted in his seat, "I'm gay."

He cocked an eyebrow, "Seriously?" Ace was a little surprised, after all, he has known Marco for over three years and he was one of his closest friends. "Why have you never told me?"

The two men stared at each other for a few moments, until Marco sighed, "How are you supposed to tell your best friend that you are in love with them when they are in love with someone else?"

Ace's eyes widened, his heart was pounding in his chest, "Marco? Are you saying that you're in love with me?"

Marco didn't know what to say, he just gave Ace a half-assed smile as if to apologize. _God, I hope he is too drunk to remember this…_

"Huh," Ace sat back in his seat, his mouth half-open in disbelief.

"Listen, Ace—" Marco was cut off by Ace holding up his hand.

"I never knew," he admitted. Ace raised his eyes to Marco's, "I'm actually bi."

 **AN: Hey everyone! Sorry for not giving you all another chapter for a couple days, my boyfriend was visiting me ;) Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! I will try to get another chapter out soon, but at the latest there will be another one out by Sunday the 8th. Please keep leaving me reviews! I love to read what you all think of the story and am always happy for the feedback (even if its bad I'd still love to know what you think).**

 **xoxoLadyLiberal**


	39. Chapter 39

**I do not own One Piece or its characters, I only own this story.**

 **EDITED** Hopeless Romantics: Chapter 39

"Why can't I haveee mooore?" Chopper whined to Franky as he took the mug of beer from the young boy and began to drink it himself.

"Chopper, you are SUPER drunk right now," he calmly explained.

"I'm not drunk! *hiccup* Shachi and Penguin want me to keep drinking with them!" His face was red from alcohol consumption and his anger.

"Yeah, Franky!" Shachi shouted, "Let Chopper drink more with us!"

"Give Chopper his beer back! We bought that for Chopper, not you!" Penguin chimed in.

Franky rolled his eyes, "You two sure like to egg people on, don't you?"

Law snickered, "You have no idea…"

"Hey, shut it, Law!" Penguin shot back, "You need to be nice to us because Luffy said so," he had a smug smile on his face.

"I wasn't being mean!" Law quickly yelled, glancing at Luffy in his lap to make sure she wasn't going to scold him.

Chopper shouted over everyone, "Franky! Give me back my beer!"

The large-armed man groaned, "Fine!" He placed the mug of beer back in front of Chopper, "Just don't come crying to me when you get sick."

"Hooray!" Chopper exclaimed and took a large drink from his fifth mug of beer. Shachi and Penguin cheered him on and high fived the boy from across the table.

"Shishishishi, Traffy, your friends sure are fun!" Luffy smiled at him, the six of them were the only ones at the table. Nearly everyone else was dancing, with the exceptions of Ace—who was sitting with Marco—and Brook who was the DJ.

Law chuckled, "I guess they aren't that bad…," he looked at Chopper, "Hey, you sure you'll be okay?"

The young boy's eyes practically popped out of his head, "OH MY GOD! TRAFALGAR LAW JUST ASKED ME IF I'M OKAY!"

Everyone at the table began to laugh at Chopper's fangirling over Law, except Law. He just stared at the young boy with an eyebrow raised, _is he okay?_

Franky saw Law's expression and told him, "Chopper is a big fan, he's studying medicine and wants to be a doctor."

He remembered Shachi and Penguin telling him that before, "Oh, yes. Chopper-ya, aren't you only seventeen? That's quite impressive to be in the medical program at such a young age."

Chopper's cheeks were red, "Shut up, you asshole! Don't think complimenting me will make me happy!" The smile on his face and stars in his eyes would suggest otherwise.

Law stared at the younger boy and tried to hold back the laugh that was aching to come out. _Who the hell is this kid? He is really…different._ "Umm…Why do you want to be a doctor?"

"I want to save people's lives! I hope to one day be able to cure any illness I come across!" Chopper turned serious, "My dad was a doctor, he taught me everything he knew until he died a couple years ago."

"My dad was a doctor, too." Law smiled, "I went to school to study medicine after he died of lung cancer. We aren't so different, you know?"

Chopper stared at Law in disbelief, then smiled widely, "I guess you're right!"

"You don't have to feel so uncomfortable around me, Chopper-ya." Law's smile grew as he squeezed the girl on his lap, "We're friends now."

The young boy's eyes lit up, "Really?"

Law chuckled, "Yeah, any friend of Luffy-ya's is a friend of mine."

Luffy turned to Law and placed a soft kiss on his cheek before grinning widely, "Traffy, you are so sweet!"

Shachi and Penguin looked at each other with their mouths open and eyebrows raised. They then turned to Law with accusing looks on their faces.

Law blushed from Luffy's kiss, he then turned to his friends when he felt them staring. "What?! Is it _really_ so hard to believe I could care about someone?!" He asked, exasperated.

His friends blinked at him, "Yeah, kinda," Penguin answered.

He scowled, "Well in case you haven't noticed, I care about Luffy-ya and I want to get to know the people she cares about." Law sighed, "I want you guys to get to know her better, too."

"Law, we aren't mad at you or anything," Shachi said.

Penguin added, "We just have never seen you care about anyone—or anything—before. Well, besides school and work."

"But even those are nothing compared to seeing you like this," Shachi finished, "I mean, you are actually _happy_."

Franky chimed in, "They're right, in all the years I've seen you around, I never once saw you smile."

Luffy was frowning, "Traffy, were you not happy?"

He shook his head, peering into her dark brown eyes, "It doesn't matter, I'm happy now." Law took Luffy's face in his hand and pulled her in for a kiss. Their lips connected, and he gently placed soft kisses on her lips, then along her jaw and up to her ear, "Luffy-ya, _you_ make me happy."

Her breath caught in her throat, she swallowed, "Traffy, you make me happy, too," Luffy smiled at him softly, shyly, not her usual cheeky grin.

Law stared down at the girl in his arms, sitting on his lap. Luffy was blushing as she gazed back at him with her shy smile. _Luffy-ya looks so perfect, so beautiful… She is my beautiful girl._ He felt his dick harden in his jeans, _oh fuck._

Luffy could feel Law's bulge against her thigh, her smile turned wicked and she returned her gaze to the others at their table. "Franky, when will you be dancing?!"

"Well, the performances will start in an hour," Franky looked up from his watch, "They last about an hour, and I'm up last."

Groaning, Luffy complained, "That's such a long time I have to wait!"

That gave Franky an idea, _I wonder what he'll do…_ Franky smiled slyly, "If you want to see me dance so badly, we could go to the dancefloor right now."

Law did not like that idea. _No way in hell am I letting anyone touch my girl._ He sternly cleared his throat, "Luffy-ya, I'll dance with you if you want to dance."

Her face lit up, "I'd love to dance with you, Traffy!"

Before he could smugly smile at Franky, Luffy was dragging Law toward the dancefloor as _Death Of A Bachelor_ by Panic! At The Disco began. He quickly pulled Luffy's small body against his chest and danced along to the song.

 _Do I look lonely?  
I see the shadows on my face  
People have told me I don't look the same  
Maybe I lost weight  
I'm playing hooky with the best of the best  
Put my heart on my chest so that you can see it, too  
I'm walking the long road, watching the sky fall  
The lace in your dress tingles my neck, how do I live?_

 _The death of a bachelor  
Oh oh  
Letting the water fall  
The death of a bachelor  
Oh oh  
Seems so fitting for  
Happily ever after (woo)  
How could I ask for more?  
A lifetime of laughter  
At the expense of the death of a bachelor_

Law had listened to the song countless times before, but he never really appreciated it until now. Luffy was grinning widely up at him, her arms wrapped around his neck, and she was standing on his feet. His arms were holding her tightly against his chest and he knew she had to feel his heart beating inside.

 _I'm cutting my mind off  
Feels like my heart is going to burst  
Alone at a table for two and I just wanna be served  
And when you think of me am I the best you've ever had?  
Share one more drink with me, smile even though you're sad  
I'm walking the long road, watching the sky fall  
The lace in your dress tingles my neck, how do I live?_

 _The death of a bachelor  
Oh oh  
Letting the water fall  
The death of a bachelor  
Oh oh  
Seems so fitting for  
Happily ever after (woo)  
How could I ask for more?  
A lifetime of laughter  
At the expense of the death of a bachelor_

Luffy was giddy with delight as she inhaled Law's scent and buried her face into his chest so she could feel his heart beat. Sighing contently as they swayed together to the music, she was never any good at dancing. Law didn't seem particularly fond of it either, but it meant a lot to Luffy that he offered to dance with her.

 _The death of a bachelor  
Oh oh  
Letting the water fall  
The death of a bachelor  
Oh oh  
Seems so fitting for  
Happily ever after (woo)  
How could I ask for more?  
A lifetime of laughter  
At the expense of the death of a bachelor_

When the song ended Law bent down to kiss Luffy's head, "Luffy-ya?"

She turned her face up to look at him, resulting in a kiss on her lips.

Law trailed light kisses across her neck up to her ear, "You look _so_ beautiful."

"Mmmm, Law…you're making me…all wet," Luffy softly panted.

His breath caught in his throat, Law felt his dick get harder. _Fuck…she just said my name._ "Baby, you can't talk to me like that here," he sternly told her.

Luffy's dark eyes peered up at him, "But Laaaaw." She was pouting and batting her eyelashes, the tops of her breasts were bursting out of the top of her red dress, her body was pressed flush against his own.

 _Damnit._ Law's dick was hard against Luffy's belly, he closed his eyes to avoid her pouting face and puppy-dog eyes. _Why the fuck does she have to keep saying my name?_

Suddenly, he felt Luffy's hands fall from his neck, down his chest to the bulge in his jeans. His eyes shot open when she tried to unbutton his jeans, "Hey!" He grabbed her wandering hands and led her off the dancefloor to a secluded area of the club where there were fewer people. Law looked around to see if anyone was staring at them, "What are you trying to do?! Undress me in front of everyone?!"

Her face was pink from her blush, she looked up at him and opened her mouth to answer, but instead Law's lips landed on hers and he invaded her open mouth, twirling his tongue around hers. He pressed Luffy against the wall behind her and brought a tattooed hand to her face, pulling away from her lips, but pressing his hips into her so she could feel his erection.

When Luffy opened her eyes, she felt her inner walls tighten at the sight—Law's pale blue eyes were filled with passion. She found everything about him sexy, "You are still making me wet."

A low growl escaped his throat, "What am I supposed to do, baby, we are surrounded by people—I can't touch you right now."

Luffy whimpered as Law's hand slowly traced the curve of her body, "Fine." She pushed Law away playfully, but forcefully, "I'm going to use the restroom then—I need to clean up the mess in my panties."

Law's jaw had fallen open, _mess in her panties—FUCK! What the hell does she think she is doing, talking to me like that here?_

When Luffy entered the bathroom she immediately noticed her orange-haired friend, "Hey, Nami!" She smiled at her until she noticed the tears on her face, "What's wrong?"

Nami shook her head, "Nothing."

"Well, why are you crying? What happened?" Luffy desperately asked.

She sobbed, "It's Sanji."

 **AN: Hey everyone! I ended up writing another chapter for you right away! :) I hope you liked it, Law and Luffy are very fun to write about-I was also inspired by a Guest who left a review to add more of Luffy's naughty talk to Law. Does anyone know what Nami could be crying about Sanji for? Please leave me a review and let me know what you think!**

 **xoxoLadyLiberal**


	40. Chapter 40

**I do not own One Piece or its characters, I only own this story.**

 **EDITED** Hopeless Romantics: Chapter 40

Sanji and Nami were dancing together after he had kissed her, Sanji noticed how quiet she was being after a couple of songs and asked, "Nami, is everything alright?"

She looked up at his blue eye, "Yeah, I'm just thinking."

"What are you thinking about?" Sanji playfully asked.

Nami sighed, "You." He raised a curled eyebrow at her, expecting more—so Nami continued, "Why I let you kiss me."

His face became confused and worried, "Are you upset I kissed you?"

Shaking her head, she replied, "No, but I don't know why I let you, either." Nami stared into his blue eye, her own eyes were filled with the same emotions: confusion and worry.

"Nami, if you don't want me to do something, please tell me." Sanji brushed a strand of her hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear.

A shiver went down her spine and she felt that same warmth inside her belly from his touch. She gasped, "Sanji, I don't really know how I feel about you." His curly eyebrows furrowed together, but she continued, "I mean, you're my friend and I like you as a friend…but I've been having these dreams where—uh, never mind—I just feel so weird right now!" She knitted her eyebrows together and closed her eyes, bringing her hand to her temple.

Sanji's heart was pounding in his chest, "Hey, talk to me! Nami, what's wrong?" He was genuinely concerned for her, "Did you drink too much? Do you need to use the restroom?"

She thought for a moment, _I didn't drink too much, that's not what is wrong…Sanji is what's wrong._ "Yeah, I'm going to use the ladies' room," Nami told him right before she booked it.

Once she entered the bathroom, she looked under the stalls to check if she was alone, when she saw she was, Nami burst into tears. _What is wrong with me? Why would I let Sanji kiss me? I'm so stupid, he couldn't possibly mean what he said. Sanji's not in love with me—he probably just wants to sleep with me._ Her body shook from her sobbing, _he doesn't love me. I bet he is already dancing with another girl…_

When the door opened, Nami was looking at her reflection in the mirror, "Hey, Nami!" Her eyes moved to look at a happy, smiling Luffy, which changed once she looked closer, "What's wrong?"

Not wanting to admit anything to her aloof friend, Nami just replied, "Nothing."

Luffy was now staring at Nami with a desperate look in her eyes, "Well, why are you crying? What happened?"

Unable to hold it in any longer, Nami sobbed, "It's Sanji."

"Huh? What about Sanji? Did he do something? Do I have to kick his ass?" Luffy asked, very seriously.

"I let him kiss me." Nami admitted.

Luffy's serious face became puzzled and she tilted her head to the side, "So?"

"What do you mean ' _so_ '?! It's _SANJI_ and I let him _kiss me_!" Nami squeaked.

"Yeah, so what? You like him, don't you?" Luffy asked as if it was old news.

Nami thought her eyes were going to pop out of her head, " _ME?_ Like _SANJI?_ "

While picking her nose, Luffy replied, "Yeah, that's why you let him kiss you."

Her body froze, _what? Do I like Sanji?_ Her heart was pounding in her chest, "Luffy, how did you know you liked Law?"

Luffy blinked a few times, "Well, Traffy is really cool, I liked his tattoos and piercings—plus he's got a nice smile and I like his laugh. My heart beats faster around him, but I feel comfortable with him. Even though we haven't known each other very long—it doesn't feel that way." She began to smile slyly, "He also really turns me on, I had to come to the bathroom because he made my panties get all wet."

"W-what?!" Nami asked, shocked.

"Shishishishi, he made me horny, Nami. Don't look so surprised—even _I_ get horny." Luffy was giggling at her orange-haired friend.

Nami shifted her weight, "Luffy? I think Sanji might have done the same thing to me…"

Luffy cocked an eyebrow, "Really?" She walked right up to Nami, "Bend over, let me see." Nami leaned forward so she was bent over the sink and her ass was sticking out, Luffy lifted the bottom of her friend's black dress and took a peak at her panties. "Wow, Nami! You're all wet!"

Her eyes were wide with shock, "Wait—so the reason my panties are all wet is because Sanji made me… _horny_?" Nami asked in disbelief.

"Well, yeah—unless you peed yourself. Shishishishi, haven't you ever been horny before, Nami?" Luffy was now the one who couldn't believe her friend.

"I don't know, Luffy! I've never even kissed anyone before an hour ago!" Nami sighed, exasperatedly, "I just can't figure out why I've been feeling so weird around Sanji!"

Luffy smiled, "What do you feel like when you're around him?"

Sighing, Nami gave in, "My heart beats faster, I feel like I can't breathe, my stomach feels weird—like there is something inside of it making it flip around—and I keep feeling this warm feeling inside that makes me shake."

"Shishishishi—Nami, you totally like Sanji! And he's been making you horny!" Luffy began to laugh her ass off, "I can't believe you didn't know!"

Nami's face turned bright red with embarrassment, "Luffy! This is serious! I can't _like_ Sanji!"

Her face suddenly became serious, Luffy asked, confused, "Why can't you like Sanji?"

Rolling her eyes, Nami replied, "Because—Sanji probably just wants to sleep with me and then he will be on to the next girl. I've been in here for ten minutes, I'm sure he started to dance with the first girl he saw right after I left."

Luffy began to frown, "Nami, you don't really believe that, do you?"

Nami's lip trembled and she closed her eyes, "Of course I do! It's the truth." She felt and heard a hard slap on her face, "Oww! What the fuck, Luffy?!" She rubbed her cheek and was about to glare at her smaller friend, but her face fell when she looked at her.

Tears were running down Luffy's face, her lower lip quivered, "Sanji has been in love with you since we were kids! You are a real idiot if you think he would do something like that after he finally got to kiss you." She wiped her tears from her face, "Nami, you have to give him a chance. Stop thinking he's the Sanji we knew in high school—it's been two years—he's changed, can't you see that?!"

She stared back at Luffy, searching for any words to say, to explain herself but finding none. Nami slumped her shoulders, "I'm sorry, Luffy."

"Don't apologize to me." She pointed to the door, "Just go tell Sanji that you like him."

Nami smiled, wiped her face, checking her appearance in the mirror, _geez, you can tell I've been crying—my eyes are all red._ She sighed, but began to walk out of the restroom, Nami turned before she left, "Thanks, Luffy."

"No problem, Nami!" She yelled back and went into a stall.

When she left the bathroom, her eyes scanned the crowd, searching for Sanji. "Nami?" She turned around to see him leaning against the wall near the bathroom door, he smiled at her, "Hey, I saw Luffy go in, did you two talk? Are you feeling better?"

"Sanji, can we go somewhere to talk?" Nami blurted out, not answering his questions.

His curled eyebrow furrowed, "Yeah, follow me," Sanji led her to a booth in the same part of the club Ace and Marco were sitting in. As he walked to an empty booth and watched Nami climb in across from him, Sanji could feel his heart pounding.

Unable to look at him, she began to speak, "Listen, Sanji, I…," Nami took a deep breath and let it out before she continued, "I'm sorry," she lifted her gaze to his face, "I lied. I like you _more_ than just a friend."

Slowly, a smile formed on his lips, "I know."

Her expression became shocked, "What? How did you know?"

He rolled his eyes, "Nami, I can tell when a woman is interested in me."

Nami's mouth fell open then closed, she frowned, "There's something else."

"What is it, Nami?" His voice was soft and gentle, he reached across the table and took her hand in his.

She met his gaze and took a deep breath before telling him the whole truth, "I'm afraid you are only interested in sleeping with me."

There was hurt in his eye, "Nami, why—how could you possibly think that? After everything I've told you? Is this why you've been crying?" He stood from his seat and joined Nami on her side of the booth, taking her face in his hands, "Nami, I don't _want_ anyone else. I have never wanted anyone like I want you. You aren't just some girl to me… If I ever have the chance to be with you intimately, I will never need anyone else. I love you," Sanji was breathing heavily with frustration, "Don't you understand that I want to be with you forever?"

She stared back into his eye, there was a tightness in her chest, "Forever?"

The way she was looking at him made him feel like time had stopped altoghether. He swallowed the lump in his throat, "No amount of time with you will ever be enough. I understand that eventually our time will run out," Sanji softly smiled and kissed her forehead, "Even so, forever is how long I will love you."

Nami wrapped her arms around Sanji's neck, she threw herself at him, her lips crashing against his. After a few moments, they both began to move their mouths against each other's.

Sanji moaned against her lips, stroking her mouth with his tongue for her to open, then sucking on her tongue, tasting her in his mouth. The sound that came from her was erotic, Sanji felt his dick twitch from the noise and softly bit her plump, bottom lip.

"Ngghhh…," Nami couldn't stop the noises that escaped her parted lips as Sanji moved a hand from her face, softly caressing her neck and collarbone before gripping her upper arm.

He had to stop himself from touching Nami somewhere she didn't want him to, _keep it together, Sanji, you can't touch her._ Sanji felt his dick getting harder as he continued to make-out with her, but he was keeping his hands on her arm and cheek.

When they pulled apart for air, Nami was panting and her cheeks were bright red. Feeling like she couldn't possibly look Sanji in the eye, Nami averted her eyes and looked away, her mouth still slightly open.

"Nami," Sanji brought his hand from her arm back to her face and turned her chin to face him. "I promise you are the only woman I want to be with. I will never ask you to do something that makes you feel uncomfortable." He sighed, "Please, don't ever think that I just want sex from you. I want so much more than that, Nami. You have no idea how long I have wanted to kiss those lips of yours—I can wait however long it takes until you are ready for anything else."

"Really?" She asked with wonder in her eyes.

"Of course," he pulled Nami into his arms, wrapping her in his embrace and feeling her smaller body against his. "We can take this as slow as you want."

Her heart was pounding, Nami closed her eyes and inhaled the intoxicating scent of Sanji mixed with his cologne. "Thank you, Sanji," she breathed into his chest.

Tightening his arms around her, Sanji buried his nose in Nami's orange locks and smelled her shampoo, _coconut, oranges, and hibiscus flowers…_ He sighed and kissed the top of her head, "No, Nami—thank you—for finally giving me a chance."

 **AN: Hey everyone! Well, I'm sure this wasn't what you were expecting to happen between Nami and Sanji, it wasn't quite what I was expecting to happen either. I surprise myself sometimes ;) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, next one should be out in the next 24 hours! Please keep leaving me reviews! I'd love to hear your thoughts on the story, good or bad, I appreciate the feedback more than you know!**

 **xoxoLadyLiberal**


	41. Chapter 41

**I do not own One Piece or its characters, I only own this story.**

 **EDITED** Hopeless Romantics: Chapter 41

After dancing for a while with Kaya and stealing kisses with her here and there, Usopp led her back to the table where Franky, Chopper, Shachi, and Penguin were sitting. Before taking a seat himself, Usopp asked, "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Usopp get me a beer!" Chopper shouted.

The long-nosed man shouted back, "I was asking Kaya!"

Kaya giggled, "I'll also have a beer, please."

Sighing, Usopp went up to the bar and ordered three beers. When he returned to the table he gave one to Chopper asking, "How many of these have you had tonight, anyway?"

Chopper made a thinking face, "I think this is my sixth."

"Six!" Usopp squeaked, "Chopper, you better not get sick! I don't want to be dragging you back to our room when you're wasted!"

The younger boy rolled his eyes, "Don't worry about it!" He waved his hand, dismissively, "I'm fine, I don't even feel sick."

"Okay," he replied, still unsure but sat down next to Kaya, "Here's yours," setting her mug in front of her with a smile.

She smiled back, "Thank you," then took a long drink before finally setting the mug back down on the table, "I was quite thirsty after all that dancing."

Franky grinned, "You only needed to dance to one song, you know." He raised an eyebrow at the two, "What happened?"

Kaya's pale cheeks turned bright red, Usopp felt his own cheeks heat up as he stared back at Franky's wicked grin. He chuckled nervously, "Well, funny story, you see—"

"We kissed!" Kaya blurted out then quickly covered her mouth with her hands.

"Kaya!" Usopp's tan skin was turning beet red as everyone's eyes turned to him. "W-well you s-see…," he was desperately trying to think of something to say, to explain why he and this girl he barely knew had kissed…multiple times.

Chopper ended up being the one to save him, "Woooow! Love is in the air! Everyone is kissing each other tonight!"

"EHH?!" Usopp made a very confused face, "What are you talking about, Chopper? You sure that you're not drunk?"

"Hey! I'm not _that_ drunk, okay?!" Chopper shouted back, defensively. He rolled his eyes and began to speak matter-of-factly, "Well, Sanji was kissing Nami here at the table before, and then there is Law and Luffy who are kissing all the time... I also noticed that Zoro and Robin were kissing each other on the dancefloor, and now you two…," he paused momentarily and tried to stifle a laugh, "Sabo had _tried_ to kiss Koala, but she rejected him."

Franky burst into laughter, as did Usopp. Shachi and Penguin looked at each other and the l ater asked, "What's so funny about that?!"

Shachi added, "Yeah, I feel bad for the guy."

The long-nosed man was the first one to explain, "Sabo isn't really the type of guy to try and kiss a girl!"

"Yeah! He says he doesn't think of girls like that, he usually rejects them—so the fact that _she_ rejected him is hilarious!" Franky hollered through his laughter.

Penguin frowned, "That's awful! What kind of friends are you?!"

"Hey! Shut up!" Shachi elbowed his friend in the gut, "Don't you realize what this means?!" He grabbed Penguin by his shoulders and shook him, "We can try our luck!"

Realization washed over Penguin's face and he grabbed onto his friend's shoulders, "Of course! Shachi, you are a genius!" The two men high-fived each other with wide grins on their faces.

With a loud sigh, Chopper slumped down in his seat, resting his chin on his hand as his elbow rested on the table, he mumbled, "I wish I could kiss somebody."

A large smile crossing his face, Franky offered, "Well, if you're that desperate, I'll kiss you Chopper. Although, I usually go for women."

The look of pure horror crossed the younger boy's face, "No way! I'm not gonna kiss _you_ , Franky!" Chopper pouted, "I want to kiss a _girl_! A pretty girl—not some male stripper!"

"Now you're just being rude, I've bought you beer and this is how you thank me?" Franky teased him and ruffled his light brown hair. Chopper huffed back in response but smiled and leaned into Franky's touch.

Kaya began to laugh, after being silent for a while, "Chopper, I could introduce you to one of my friends later, if you'd like."

His eyes began to twinkle, "Really, Kaya?! What's she like? Is she nice? What does she study? Does she like younger gu—"

She held up her hand to stop his interrogation, "You'll just have to meet her and ask for yourself." Kaya smiled sweetly at Chopper, who was pouting back at her.

"Ughhh, fine! When can I meet her?" He asked expectantly.

Giggling at his eagerness to meet her friend, Kaya replied, "She is actually going to be performing tonight, she is probably already getting ready…"

"Wait?!" Chopper's face went pale, "She's a stripper?!"

Kaya rolled her eyes, "As if! V would never take _all_ her clothes off!"

Chopper could feel his heart pounding in his chest, _Kaya wants to set me up with her stripper friend?!_ "Well…," he thought for a moment, considering his options, _I want to meet a girl who I could kiss…Kaya wants me to meet her friend, however she is a stripper—but apparently she keeps some clothes on…_ His cheeks were a bright red color, despite his tan skin, "Okay, you can introduce me to her later." _It can't hurt to just meet her, right?_

"Great!" Kaya smiled widely and snapped a quick picture of Chopper with her phone, "I'm going to send her this, so she knows what you look like."

"Wait, I don't even know what _she_ looks like yet, Kaya!" Chopper protested and tried to grab her phone away from her.

"Aaaaaaaaaand it's sent!" She grinned, "Don't worry about it, V is gorgeous!"

"Hey, Kaya!" Shachi shouted with a smile, "You wouldn't happen to have more gorgeous friends for us, would you?" He pointed at himself and Penguin.

She laughed gently and smiled back, "Sorry, guys."

They both frowned, Penguin sighed, "Well, it was worth a shot."

Franky looked at the time, "Hmm, I should be heading backstage now. I have to get ready for my SUPER big performance!" He struck a pose as he stood from the table and walked off towards the dancefloor.

Sabo and Koala were just leaving the dancefloor, walking past Franky. The blonde didn't understand the odd look he was given from the blue-haired man—it seemed like a mixture of pity and amusement.

When they arrived at the table, Koala sat next to Penguin and Sabo to her right. Sabo politely asked the orange-haired girl, "Can I get you another beer?"

"Yeah, thanks," Koala smiled as Sabo left the table and headed up to the bar.

Once he was out of ear-shot, Shachi asked her flat-out, "So, why didn't you kiss Sabo?"

Her dark blue eyes widened in horror and her cheeks turned a light pink. Koala turned to him abrubtly, "What?! How do you know I didn't kiss him?!"

"I saw when he tried to kiss you and you reject him," Chopper cut-in and stated plainly, with a slight smirk, proud of his keen-eye.

Usopp smiled at her and waved his hand, "Don't worry! We won't tell him a thing, it'll be our secret."

"Umm…," she looked around the table at the eager faces of everyone, "Well, I recently got out of a serious relationship…I'm not really looking to get into a new one."

Penguin and Shachi couldn't hide the disappointment on their faces, "Oh," they both replied in unison with deep frowns.

Kaya gave her an understanding smile, "I'm sorry to hear that, I hope we didn't offend you with our curiosity."

Koala smiled back, "It's fine, I'm not offended, I'm just surprised someone saw that!" She shot a teasing glare at Chopper.

"What can I say? I am not as oblivious as people think I am!" He smiled proudly and finished off his sixth mug of beer for the night.

Just then, Sabo returned to the table with two mugs of beer and took his spot next to Koala, "Here you go," he said with a wide smile as he slid one of the mugs to her.

She blushed, "Thanks," and brought the mug to her lips and drank the entire thing in one go. Koala slammed it back down on the table, "I needed that!"

Sabo stared at her with wide eyes, "Here, take mine." He slid is own mug to her and watched as she gulped it down even faster than the first one. After blinking at her in awe, he whistled, "Well, I guess I'll go back up to the bar and get you a couple more beers."

"Sabo! Get me another beer, too!" Chopper yelled to him as he stood and began to walk away from the table.

The blonde turned to the younger boy and raised an eyebrow but nodded and continued his way up to the bar. _Damn, that girl can drink—and dance! I've never seen anyone dance like her before…_ "Four beers, please," Sabo ordered from the bartender and waited as he filled the mugs.

When Sabo glanced back over to their table, he unconsciously was looking for Koala. She was smiling and laughing as Luffy arrived at the table with Law. _She really is something…_ Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Zoro and Robin coming over, their arms around each other's waist.

"Sabo!" Robin smiled and waved as they approached the bar, "I saw you dancing with a girl! Who is she?!"

"Hey, Paulie!" Zoro called to the bartender, "Can I get a Cosmo for the lady and a couple shots of Fireball?" He then turned to the blonde, "Yeah, Sabo—who was that girl you were dancing with?" He had an eyebrow raised and a sly expression on his smug face.

Sighing and rolling his eyes, Sabo told them, "Her name's Koala," they leaned-in, both waiting for him to say more. "We have a class together and are in the same major, but she's a transfer student—so she doesn't know anyone. I offered to introduce her to everyone and have been getting to know her."

Robin and Zoro exchanged a look, then she smiled and asked innocently, "Is that what you call it when you try to kiss someone?"

Sabo's face went pale, "Oh, shit you saw that?"

"We saw," Zoro stated and raised an eyebrow, "I thought it was a little odd since you don't typically do that sort of thing."

"I gotta say, she is very beautiful, Sabo," Robin winked.

"Ahh, geez…did Sanji put you two up to this?" Sabo asked, annoyed.

"Sanji? What does he have to do with any of this?" Zoro questioned.

"He's the reason I'm in this whole mess in the first place!" Sabo groaned, "Earlier, he had told me to find myself a beautiful woman. Then I ran into Koala and now I keep thinking she's this beautiful woman that Sanji was talking about." He spoke so quickly he wasn't even sure if they would understand him, "It was a mistake to try and kiss her—I don't know what I was thinking! Sanji's got me thinking crazy thoughts!" Sabo had his fingers tangled through his curly hair, he was making it look like a mess.

Zoro smiled and gave Sabo's shoulder a squeeze, "You know, sometimes Curly-brow knows what he's talking about." He turned to Robin and gave her a swift kiss, before turning back to Sabo, "If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be able to introduce you to my new girlfriend."

The blonde cocked an eyebrow, "You two are dating now?!" He asked with a smile, to which they both returned and nodded excitedly. Sabo's grin grew wider, "That's great!"

Their drinks were all made, and they took them back over to the table. While they were talking at the bar, Ace, Marco, Sanji, and Nami had joined the rest back at the table. Before anyone could get in another word Sabo announced, "I'd like you all to meet the newest couple of the group, Zoro and Robin."

"You did it!" Luffy shouted and her face broke into a huge grin, "I'm so happy for you two! I told Robin you two would make a cute couple, now here you are! Shishishishi!"

Sanji shot Zoro a smirk, "Don't mess it up, Marimo."

Instead of getting upset at his smart-ass remark, Zoro turned Robin to face him and cupped her face. He smiled down at her before closing his eyes and leaning-in for a kiss. When their lips connected the table erupted in applause and cheers.

Shachi and Penguin joined in the celebration but had gloomy looks on their faces due to them not being any closer to finding girls for themselves.

Chopper held up his fresh mug of beer, "To new love!"

With smiles on their faces, everyone held their drinks in the air and all cheered in unison, "To new love!"

 **AN: Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter took longer to come out than I thought, writer's block is a bitch. I hope it was worth the wait and you enjoyed the chapter. I wanted to write more about Kaya and Usopp as well as Chopper. Can you guess who the pretty girl he will be meeting is? I gave you a hint with her nickname ;) I still haven't thought of anyone to pair Shachi and Penguin with, although I have a little bit of an idea. Franky and Brook will eventually be meeting their love interests, we will see how long that ends up taking. Anyway...keep leaving me reviews! I LOOOOOOVEEEEEEE them 3 like seriously, I really appreciate all the feedback and enjoy knowing what you like/dislike about the story. I really have tried to use your reviews to tweak the story into what you, the reader, wants-so please keep telling me :)**

 **xoxoLadyLiberal**


	42. Chapter 42

**I do not own One Piece or its characters, I only own this story.**

 **EDITED** Hopeless Romantics: Chapter 42

They all were chatting at their table until Brook's voice was heard through the speakers, "Happy Friday everyone!"

There was a roar of cheering heard from the crowd before he continued, "I hope you're all ready for _Iceburg's_ special Friday Night Performers!" Another cheer from the crowd erupted, even louder than before, "Well, ladies and gentlemen, we have quite the show for you tonight! There will be five different acts over the next hour, with short breaks in between for set changes. Please feel free to approach the stage, you are allowed to give tips to the performers, but if you are disruptive, you will be removed from the club, courtesy of our bouncer—Pica!"

A spotlight was pointed at a very large and scary-looking purple-haired guy who had his arms crossed and a menacing glare.

"Yohohohoho!" Brook laughed, and the spotlight moved to the curtains that covered the stage, "First up, we have the one and only, Cavendish!"

The curtains opened, causing most of the women in the club to swarm the stage as a man with long blonde hair was revealed and began to dance to Justin Timberlake's _SexyBack_.

After his performance was finished the friends all looked at each other and laughed to one another.

Brook's voice was heard again, "Up next we have the smooth and sexy, Alvida!"

A woman with long dark hair was revealed upon the curtains re-opening and _Don't Cha_ by The Pussycat Dolls begun to play. There were mostly men surrounding the stage, along with some women as the woman shook her assets and ripped her cowgirl outfit off. There was a loud roaring of applause as she finished her song with tearing her tight bikini top off and the curtains closing after a short moment. Whistles and cat-calls were yelled after the curtains were closed and before people began to clear the area.

Everyone at the table was staring at the stage with their eyes wide. Nami ended up commenting, "I can't believe she took her top off!"

"We didn't mind," Pengin and Shachi spoke in unison.

Koala gave a lighthearted chuckle, "I thought it was quite a bold move, but I can't say I wouldn't do the same."

Sabo nearly choked on his beer, "What's that?"

She smiled, "I mean it looks fun, dancing in front of everyone, having people cheering you on. It was exciting for her to take her top off at the end like that."

He stared back at her trying to keep his emotions in check, "Huh, so you'd like to do that?" He asked with his eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, why not!" Koala smiled innocently at Sabo, "Isn't Franky performing?"

Luffy spoke up, "Yeah, Franky said he's up last!" She smiled at Koala, her signature ear-splitting grin, "I bet you could ask him about it later, his brother owns this place, I bet he would help you get a spot."

"Really?" Koala's interest was piqued, "That would be awesome!"

Sabo shot a glare at his sister, which went ignored if not unnoticed by the small raven-haired girl. He gave Koala a half-assed smile and took a long drink of his beer, sulking over the thought of her dancing in front of everyone. _Would she really take her top off like Alvida did? I don't understand why she would want to do that…but who am I to judge? Koala would be really good at performing…_

"Attention everyone," Brook was heard again, "For this next performance, a member of the crowd has been selected by our third performer." The spotlight began wandering through the crowd until it landed on Chopper.

"Wait, what's going on?!" Chopper shrieked.

Kaya began to giggle as Pica came and dragged Chopper off towards the stage.

Brook spoke again, "And now, for the beautiful blue-haired princess, Vivi!"

The curtains opened, and Chopper was tossed onto a large armchair that was at the center of the stage. From behind the chair popped a girl with blue hair and Ariana Grande's _Dangerous Woman_ was heard through the speakers.

 _Oh yeah  
Don't need permission  
Made my decision to test my limits  
'Cause it's my business  
God as my witness  
Start what I finished  
Don't need no hold up  
Taking control of this kind of moment  
I'm locked and loaded  
Completely focused my mind is open_

 _All that you got, skin to skin, oh my God  
Don't ya stop, boy_

The girl, Vivi, had moved sensually around the chair, she was wearing a thin wrap-around skirt that was see-though and a bikini top that barely covered her large breasts. Chopper gulped as he eyed her up and down. She had light, cream-colored skin, her body had flawless curves, and when he met her eyes he saw they were brown. She gave him a wicked smile and bit her lower lip before she stood directly in front of him and began to dance to the song.

 _Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman  
Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you  
Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't  
Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout_

 _Nothing to prove and I'm bulletproof and  
Know what I'm doing  
The way we're movin' like introducing  
Us to a new thing  
I wanna savor, save it for later  
The taste of flavor, 'cause I'm a taker  
'Cause I'm a giver, it's only nature  
I live for danger_

 _All that you got, skin to skin, oh my God  
Don't ya stop, boy_

Vivi was dancing in a way Chopper had never seen done before, his eyes were opened wide as they could as he watched her sway her hips to the music. She was dancing in front of the entire club, but Chopper felt like she was dancing just for him. Eventually, he realized he had a huge erection from watching her dance and awkwardly shifted in his seat.

 _Oh yeah  
Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman  
Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you  
Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't  
Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you_

 _All girls wanna be like that  
Bad girls underneath, like that  
You know how I'm feeling inside (somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout)  
All girls wanna be like that  
Bad girls underneath, like that  
You know how I'm feeling inside (somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout)_

There was a guitar solo and Vivi changed her dance to match the notes, shaking her hips and chest in a way that made her assets jiggle in a delicious way. When the chorus started again, she turned toward Chopper and slowly dragged her hands across his chest as she walked around him.

 _Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman  
Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you  
Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't  
Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you_

She was pulling the tie from her hair, letting it fall onto her shoulders and shaking her long, blue locks free. Vivi took a seat on the arm of Chopper's chair and leaned her back against him as she continued to dance, bending the upper part of her body with the music.

 _All girls wanna be like that  
Bad girls underneath like that  
You know how I'm feeling inside  
Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout  
All girls wanna be like that  
Bad girls underneath like that  
You know how I'm feeling inside (somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout)_

 _somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you_

 _somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you_

By the time the song ended, she was laying right across Chopper's lap and the curtains closed on them. Vivi closed her eyes, her chest was heaving as she caught her breath from her performance and Chopper stared at her in awe as he awkwardly held her in his lap.

When she caught her breath, Vivi opened her eyes and smiled, "Hey there, I'm Vivi."

Chopper blinked wordlessly for a moment before he realized he wasn't breathing and gasped for air, "I'm Chopper," he managed to get out.

Vivi giggled soflty, "Well, Chopper, thank you for helping me with my performance. I would say that I hope you enjoyed it, but I can tell that you did." She wiggled in his lap and rubbed up against his hard dick.

His tan cheeks turned bright red, "I-I can explain! I didn't mean to—"

Her lips suddenly were pressed against his and her arms were wrapped around his neck. Chopper closed his eyes and wrapped his own arms around Vivi's smaller body. He felt as she moved her lips against his and copied her as he began to kiss her back. When she opened her mouth against his, he did the same and felt her tongue slip into and begin to explore his mouth.

Chopper was the first to pull away, needing air, "What was that for?!" He questioned, still in shock.

She smiled, biting her lip again, "Kaya told me you wanted a pretty girl to kiss. Don't you think I'm pretty?" Vivi batted her eyelashes up at him and had a strange look in her eyes that Chopper didn't recognize.

"O-of course I think y-you're pretty!" He quickly spat out, then continued, "I think you are sexy as fuck! But I'm only seventeen, and no girls ever seem to be interested in me since I'm so young." Chopper searched her brown eyes for any kind of sign of disinterest.

Vivi rolled her eyes, "I'm only eighteen, I'm not that much older than you, Chopper." She stood up from his lap and held out her hand, "Come on, we have to move this chair, so the next person has a clear stage."

Chopper took her hand and stood up with her help, then turned to the chair and easily picked it up himself. "Where does this need to go?" He asked as he effortlessly held the large chair with just one arm above his head.

Her eyes were wide with shock, "Umm, it just has to go back here," she led him to a spot backstage and pointed to the place he should set it down.

After gently lowering the armchair to they spot she showed him, Chopper awkwardly scratched the back of his head. He had no idea what he was supposed to do, and he was having a strange reaction from her. Chopper couldn't control his thoughts with Vivi looking like she did, "So, do you need to change your outfit or anything? Should I go?"

"No!" Vivi quickly spat out, causing Chopper to jump slightly, "I mean, yes, I need to change, but don't leave just yet." She grabbed his hand and began to drag him towards one of the changing rooms for the performers.

After finding her dressing room and opening the door for them, Vivi pulled Chopper inside before closing and locking the door behind her. She turned back to face him, "You can watch if you want, I just need to get back into my dress."

Before Chopper could say a word, Vivi untied her skirt and tossed it aside, standing in front of him with only a thong and bikini top. His heart beat quickened, and his breath got caught in his throat as she bent forward. He caught a glimpse of the flesh between her legs, only covered by a thin layer of fabric that was wet with her arousal.

When she stood back up she was slipping a cream-colored dress up her body and slipping her arms into the sleeves. She expertly took off the bikini top, keeping her breasts hidden, and tried to zip up the back of her dress. "Can you help me with this?" Vivi asked softly.

Chopper finally moved from the spot he was frozen in and walked up behind her. He took the zipper in one hand and held the fabric of the dress together with the other to help him move it up her back. When he finished zipping her up, his fingers lingered on the sleek fabric of the dress along her back. She turned around and gazed up at him, he noticed the dress she was wearing had a low neckline that exposed her breasts.

"You don't recognize me, do you?" Vivi asked, sounding slightly disappointed.

His expression became confused, "From what?"

"I'm in your _Human Anatomy_ class," she replied.

He thought for a moment, "Oh, yeah! You like to sit in the front row of that class, too!"

Vivi smiled shyly, "Right. I've actually been wanting to talk to you all week, but I was too nervous."

Chopper's eyes nearly popped out of his head, "What? Why would you be nervous?!"

She chuckled nervously, "Well, you are so smart, and I thought you were really cute…I didn't know what to say." She sighed loudly and continued, "Then Kaya had sent me your picture and asked if you were the boy I was obsessing about all week. When she said you wanted to have a pretty girl to kiss, I thought I could change up my performance a little bit, so I could finally get your attention."

He didn't know what to say, Chopper just stood there for a moment with his mouth hanging open and his eyebrows knitted together. Finally, he took a deep breath and smiled, "Well, it worked."

 **AN: Hey everyone! Well, what did you think? This is NOT the Chopper we are all used to, I don't know about you, but I'm pretty proud of him. I hope you all liked this chapter, I decided a while ago that I was going to have Vivi be with Chopper, hopefully no one is too upset by this. Anyway, up next we will be having Franky's performance, it's gonna be SUPER! Please keep leaving me reviews!**

 **xoxoLadyLiberal**


	43. Chapter 43

**I do not own One Piece or its characters, I only own this story.**

 **EDITED** Hopeless Romantics: Chapter 43

When Chopper came back to the table, he was holding onto the girl's hand behind him, "Hey, everyone—this is Vivi!" He announced with a bright smile, gesturing to her with a slight blush still on his face from when he had been making out with her the dressing room during the fourth performer's act.

They all had sly smiles on their lips, but Kaya was the one to say something first, "I gotta say, V, I wasn't expecting _that_ ," the blonde girl giggled at her friend.

Vivi rolled her eyes and smiled at everyone, "Hi, I'm Vivi, but Kaya here calls me V for short." She glanced at everyone at the table, not recognizing anyone besides Kaya, "What are all your names?"

Shachi and Penguin were practically drooling as they stared at her. "I'm Penguin, you were really something up there!"

The other man pushed his friend out of the way, "The name's Shachi, you can dance for me instead of Chopper, next time!"

"HEY!" The youngest shouted back in retaliation, "If she wanted to dance for you, I'm sure she would have!" Chopper threw his arm over Vivi's shoulder and pulled her closer to him and stuck his tongue out at the two men. Turning to her, "Don't mind them, they are just jealous they don't have any luck in love."

Law burst out laughing as he watched his two friends glare at the boy, "He's right, Vivi-ya—I'm Trafalgar Law."

"Shishishishi!" Luffy couldn't help but laugh herself, "I'm Monkey D. Luffy! Nice to meetcha!" She grinned at the blue-haired girl, "Traffy here is my boyfriend." She was sitting on Law's lap, so she turned around and kissed his cheek, causing him to blush.

"Luffy, everyone can tell he is your boyfriend!" Nami sighed, exasperated, "You two haven't been able to keep your hands off each other." She turned to the newest arrival, "It's nice to meet you, Vivi. I'm Nami."

"I'm Sanji," the blonde man politely smiled, but didn't swoon over the blue-haired girl, making Nami blush.

Usopp noticed the tint of pink on the orange-haired girl's cheeks but ignored it and turned to Vivi with a small wave, "I'm Usopp."

She smiled at him, "So you're the guy Kaya told me about earlier," Vivi smiled slyly at the long-nosed man, "You want me to tell you what she said?"

Kaya's eyes went wide, and she jumped from her seat and slapped her hand over the girl's mouth, "Vivi! _Shut up!_ "

"Uhhh…," Usopp stared at the two girls as they seemed to communicate with just a look, "What's happening?"

The blonde girl turned and smiled sweetly at him, still keeping her hand over Vivi's mouth, "Oh, it's nothing," she cocked an eyebrow at her friend, "Right?" Vivi nodded her head and Kaya removed her hand, "Good girl."

Ace laughed at the poor guy's expression, "Oh man! You should see your face right now!" He pointed at Usopp's confused face, "You look like you were just told there are people who live in the sky or something!"

Usopp looked at him surprised, "There are people who live in the sky?!"

The freckled man snorted, "No! It's just an old legend or myth. For someone who lies all the time I'm surprised you've never heard that before." Ace rolled his eyes, "Anyway, I'm Ace."

Marco waved to Vivi, "Marco."

"Zoro."

Giggling at her new boyfriend's curt greeting, Robin smiled at Vivi, "Zoro doesn't say much, I'm Robin, his girlfriend."

The green-haired man wrapped his arm across Robin's shoulder and smiled fondly at her, liking that she introduced herself as his girlfriend.

"I'm Koala—I really liked your dance, I'm thinking about performing sometime, myself!" She gave a wide grin to Vivi.

Sabo felt himself get tense from Koala's comment and gave Vivi a weak smile, "I'm Sabo."

Vivi nodded and smiled, "I might have a little trouble remembering everyone's names, but I'll try my best!"

Chopper pulled out a chair for her to sit down and took the seat beside her, smiling.

Sanji chuckled to himself, _Poor kid has no idea what he's getting himself into, does he?_

"What's so funny, Sanji?" Nami whispered quietly to him.

He shook his head and took her hand, placing a soft kiss on her knuckles, "It's nothing," he gave her a bright smile and tucked a stray hair behind her ear for her.

Nami's breath caught in her throat as Sanji's fingers gently stroked her face, her eyes met his blue one and her heart felt like it stopped beating. _He is so hot! How have I never noticed this before? Oh my god, am I getting horny right now? I'm feeling that weird warmth again—geez my panties really are wet…_

He knew what a horny woman looked like, and Nami was definitely horny. _Shit, Sanji—keep your shit together—you can't do anything to her._ Sanji just smiled and laced his fingers with hers under the table and let them rest on his leg.

She smiled back and gave his hand a light squeeze before she turned away with a slight blush.

"Nami, why are you blushing?" Usopp finally asked.

Her mood instantly turned sour, "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! I'M JUST WARM FROM THE ALCOHOL!"

Usopp's eyes popped out of his head and he cowered in fear, "OKAY! GEEZ, SORRY!"

She rolled her eyes and felt Sanji's thumb brush against the back of her hand, causing her to blush harder.

"Shishishishi, Nami—you're so funny," Luffy giggled to her friend.

Nami glared at the bubbly girl, "You keep your mouth shut! Or else I'll charge you."

Luffy immediately closed her mouth, but her eyes were wide open. She pretended to zip her lips and lock them, throwing away the key. No way was she going to risk paying a hefty fine to the orange-haired girl.

Law looked at the two girls, confused, but said nothing. He pulled Luffy closer to his chest, readjusting the small girl on his lap so she wasn't crushing his dick.

Marco noticed Ace was trying hard not to look at his younger sister but was failing miserably. Ace's jaw was tense, Marco saw his hands were balled into fists under the table. He lightly tapped his arm to get his attention and smirked, "What kind of song do you think Franky is going to dance to tonight?"

Almost instantly, the freckled man relaxed his body to smirk back, "Knowing Franky, probably something _really sexual_." Ace laughed, tossing his head back, "If we are lucky—that is," he winked and gave the blonde man a wide grin.

Marco was happy to see Ace relax a bit and stop focusing so much on Law and Luffy. His chest felt tight seeing Ace's smile, now that he knew Ace was bi, he found himself even more attracted to the man than before. Marco knew it would take some time before he was able to move-on from Luffy, but maybe—just maybe—he could be the next person to have the man's heart. He wanted to be able to show his best friend the way he really felt about him, to be able to love him.

Shachi and Penguin were both pouting with their arms crossed, taking long drinks from their mugs of beer, and sulking that they were the only ones who weren't sitting next to a pretty girl—besides Ace and Marco, of course.

Robin was resting her head on Zoro's chest as he had his arm slung over her shoulders and his head resting on hers. He glanced down at her and smiled before turning to place a kiss on her forehead.

Koala smiled after seeing the kind gesture and said to Sabo, "They make a cute couple."

He glanced at the green-haired man and raven-haired woman beside him, seeing how happy the two looked. There was a small part of him that wished he could feel the same way, so blissfully content to be holding someone close…then he turned to look at the orange-haired girl. "Yeah, they do."

"So how long have Law and Luffy been together?" Koala nodded towards the two as they tried on each other's hats. Law's white hat fell over Luffy's eyes, it was too big for her head and she began to giggle.

"Like two days? They just met this week—Luffy's a freshman." Sabo boredly sighed, he wasn't really in the mood to talk about his sister's relationship.

Koala laughed dryly, "Ah, I see."

Sabo searched her dark blue eyes, trying to figure her out.

She sighed, "Just spit it out."

Sabo knitted his eyebrows together, "What are you—"

"Something's bugging you. What is it?" She cut him off mid-question.

Unsure how this girl could tell such a thing after only knowing him for a few hours, Sabo stared at her quizzically. Eventually, he rolled his eyes and sighed, "It's nothing." _At least nothing I should be worring about…_

Koala wanted to press him further, it was obvious he was lying, something was bothering him. Instead, she rolled her eyes right back and crossed her arms with a huff. _I guess I can't force him to tell me…_ Sighing, she tried to think of what he could be upset about, _maybe he likes Robin…but he tried to kiss me—could that be why Sabo is upset?_ She was about to ask him but was interrupted.

Suddenly, Brook's voice was once more booming over the speakers, "Ladies and gentlemen—the moment you've all been waiting for is finally here!" The crowd began to cheer, and Brook continued, "Our last performer is a crowd favorite—and a great friend of mine. Everyone, please give him a warm welcome to Cyborg Franky!"

The crowd erupted with cheers and applause, the spotlight shined on the curtains as they opened, and _Pony_ by Ginuwine began to play. Soon, Franky was seen on the stage with his back to the crowd, shaking his hips to the beat of the music. He was wearing a suit and top-hat, when he turned around he kept his head low and began to move his whole body to the beat, until the lyrics began. He jumped down from the stage, tossing his jacket aside with the spotlight following him.

 _I'm just a bachelor  
I'm looking for a partner  
Someone who knows how to ride  
Without even falling off_

 _Gotta be compatible  
Takes me to my limits  
Girl when I break you off  
I promise that you won't want to get off_

Franky tore open his button-up shirt, the buttons flying off in the process, and ripped off his pants, revealing his man-thong filled with his bluge. He was dancing through the crowd as the song continued.

 _If you're horny, let's do it  
Ride it, my pony  
My saddle's waiting  
Come and jump on it_

 _If you're horny, let's do it  
Ride it, my pony  
My saddle's waiting  
Come and jump on it_

He made his way to the table his friends were at and jumped on top of it, taking his shirt off completely and tossing it at Nami. Franky began to dance on the table, running his hands down his large torso, down to his junk and grabbing it. He was gyrating his hips and threw his hands up into the air, Luffy ended up slapping his ass. Franky winked at Law who blushed, then jumped down from the table and continued moving through the crowd, never stopping his sensual dance.

 _Sitting here flossing  
Peeping your steelo  
Just once if I have the chance  
The things I will do to you  
You and your body  
Every single portion  
Send chills up and down your spine  
Juices flowing down your thigh_

There was a girl with jet black hair in tight curls who caught his eye, Franky began to dance his way over to her with a sly smile on his lips.

 _If you're horny, let's do it  
Ride it, my pony  
My saddle's waiting  
Come and jump on it_

 _If you're horny, let's do it  
Ride it, my pony  
My saddle's waiting  
Come and jump on it_

When he finally reached her, Franky saw there was a second girl who looked nearly identical to the ne he originally noticed but kept his focus on the first girl. He stood before her and gyrated his hips in her face, he loved the sexy stare she gave him and began thrusting his hips as he raised his arms to flex.

 _If we're gonna get nasty, baby  
First we'll show and tell  
Till I reach your ponytail  
Lurk all over and through you baby  
Until we reach the stream  
You'll be on my jockey team_

He turned away from the girl and felt her slip a few bills into his thong, he flexed his buttocks for her and she gave him a hard spank. Franky began to dance back towards the stage, his hat was still on, but he tossed it back toward the girl and watched her catch it as they exchanged a charged look.

 _If you're horny, let's do it  
Ride it, my pony  
My saddle's waiting  
Come and jump on it _

Franky danced back to the stage, with several people slipping bills into his thong as he picked up the clothes he discarded along the way. When he reached the stage, the song was ending, and he gave the crowd one last show before the curtains closed. He flexed his arms and shook his hips to the beat, thrusting and gyrating them as the crowd whistled and cheered.

 _If you're horny, let's do it  
Ride it, my pony  
My saddle's waiting  
Come and jump on it_

The curtains closed, and the entire club was filled with cheering men and women. The applause was deafening, but no ne seemed to mind, they were all equally excitd about the exciting final performance Franky had given them.

Franky caught his breath behind the curtains and began to remove the bills that were slipped into his thong. He noticed a small slip of paper among the bills and took a closer look at what was written on it. 'Mozu' and a phone number.

"Huh, I wonder…," Franky smirked to himself, gathered his things from the stage and walked to his dressing room. He found his phone and texted the number.

 **You can keep the hat.**

 **AN: Hey everyone! Sorry for not uploading this chapter sooner, I have been busy the past couple days and didn't have a chance to write. I also needed to find the perfect song for Franky's performance ;) Anyway, I hope you liked it! It was super fun to write, I can't decide what couple is my favorite, who is yours? Can you guess who Franky and Brook's love interests are (I realize I told you Franky's so that is your hint for Brook's)? Does anyone feel bad for Shachi and Penguin that they don't have girls? Or is it funny? What do you think of Kaya and Vivi being close friends? Pleave leave me a review with your thoughts!**

 **Special shout-out to sarge1130 WulfyFang3 FallForYourType and all the guest readers for leaving me wonderful reviews! I love the feedback, please keep it up, you are my motivation to continue writing and improve the story anyway I can :)**

 **xoxoLadyLiberal**


	44. Chapter 44

**I do not own One Piece or its characters, I only own this story.**

 **EDITED** Hopeless Romantics: Chapter 44

Brook went backstage to the dressing rooms and knocked on Franky's door, "Come in!"

He opened the door and stepped inside, smiling at his friend, "That was quite the performance, Franky! Yohohohohoho, I bet you can see plenty of girls' panties tonight!"

The blue-haired man laughed at his friend, "I don't know about that, Brook."

"Seriously?! What about that one girl you gave a lap dance?" He raised an eyebrow, "I bet you could at least see _hers_."

Franky's face turned bright red, "I think she gave me her number," he handed Brook the slip of paper, "I texted, but haven't gotten a reply yet."

Brook examined the paper, "Mozu? Doesn't sound familiar."

Shrugging, Franky added, "There was another girl who looked a lot like her—maybe a sister?"

His afro shook as he quickly raised his head, "A sister?!"

"What?" Franky questioned his friend, who clearly thought of something.

Rolling his eyes, Brook stated obviously, "If she's got a sister, we could have a double date!"

"I should've known," Franky shook his head, then changed the topic, "What the hell kind of playlist do you have? Everyone has been getting SUPER friendly, if you know what I mean."

"Yohohohoho! I am the Soul King! I know just what to play to set the mood, Franky." Brook grinned at his friend, "I even saw Sabo try to kiss this really hot girl! Luckily, she didn't kiss him, so I've got a chance!"

Franky laughed at his best friend's enthusiasm, he didn't bother mentioning he already knew about it, and moved on, "Anyway, let's go find everyone, the club is going to be closing soon, so we should get going." He grabbed his things and followed Brook out of the dressing room and back into the main area of the club.

When they got to the table with their friends, Brook couldn't help but notice there were so many more people than he was expecting there to be. "Yohohohoho! Hello, I'm Brook," he said to Koala, "May I see your panties?"

Nami flew over to him and punched his thick skull, "STOP ASKING TO SEE GIRLS' PANTIES!"

A large bump formed on Brook's head and he rubbed it with his hand, "That hurt! Earlier you told me that I couldn't ask girls I've already asked—now, you are telling me I can't ask at all?! What is this world coming to?!"

Koala began to laugh, "Wow, you are all quite the characters!"

Sabo watched the orange-haired girl intently as she laughed at his weird group of friends, _I really like it when she laughs like that…_ She suddenly looked up and their eyes met.

She gave him a gentle smile, then turned to the new arrivals, "Hey, Franky!" Koala got the man's attention, "How do I sign up to perform here?"

Franky cocked an eyebrow at the girl, "You want to perform? Can you dance?"

"Yeah, she can," Sabo blurted out, then immediately felt embarrassed for not only answering for her, but also for imagining how _good_ she'd be at dancing like that…

The blue-haired man eyed the blonde, "Okaaaay…," Franky then turned to Koala, "Well, all you really have to do is come in sometime and audition, mostly just to make sure you don't suck, then you can perform the following Friday."

"Really? That's all?" Koala smiled excitedly and turned to Sabo, "You would come watch me, right?"

For a moment Sabo wasn't sure he heard her correctly, "Uh…yeah?" She beamed back at him, _that seemed to make her really happy…_ "Why do you want me to come watch?"

Koala looked at him puzzled, "Cause we're friends."

Sabo felt like a knife was being twisted in his chest, _what the fuck?_ He ignored it and gave her a forced smile, "Right."

Realization washed over her expression, "Oh, before I forget," she pulled out her phone and handed it to him, "Give me your number."

He took her offered phone and added himself to her contacts, "Here," Sabo handed her phone back.

Koala smiled at him, "Well, I should get going," she turned to everyone else, "It was nice meeting you all, I hope to see you around!"

As they all waved to Koala in farewell, Sabo watched as she began to walk towards the door by herself. When she exited through the doors, he was broken from a trance and turned back to his friends. After fidgeting for a moment, he bolted towards the door.

Reaching the sidewalk, Sabo looked around until he spotted orange hair heading towards the campus, "Koala!"

She stopped at the sound of her name and turned around with a shocked expression, "Sabo?"

He quickly caught up to her, "Let me walk you home. I don't want you to walk back alone."

Koala was taken aback, not expecting such a thing from him, she smiled, "Thanks, that's really kind of you."

Sabo smiled back, "Don't mention it, that's what friends do." The word felt wrong coming from his mouth, tasted bitter, but he ignored it and began to walk beside her. Sabo stuffed his hands into his pockets and tried to look anywhere but at Koala.

They walked for awhile in silence, Sabo never looking at Koala, which she took notice of. At first, she ignored it, but eventually she stopped walking. When Sabo took notice, he also stopped walking and turned to look at her asking, "Hey, what's wrong?"

She scoffed and crossed her arms, "I should be asking _you_ that."

"What are you talking about?" Sabo asked, trying to play it off.

Koala groaned, "Seriously, Sabo? Are you always this stubborn? I can tell something is bothering you—just tell me."

The blonde man stared at her with slight annoyance, "You barely even know me, Koala."

She threw her hands up in the air, "Oh! So, because we just met I can't ask you what you are so upset about, but you can try to kiss me?! Is that why you are acting so weird? Because I didn't kiss you?!"

His face turned pink, "No!" Sabo looked away and ran his hand through his curly blonde hair.

"Well, what is it then?!" When he turned back to look at her she looked like she was about to cry.

Sabo felt that same pain in his chest, like a knife was being twised in his heart. "Koala," his voice was soft, and he slowly walked up to her, "Please don't cry, I'm sorry. I'll tell you anything you want to know—just please, don't cry."

Koala bit her lower lip and wiped at the corners of her eyes, "Please, just tell me if I did something wrong."

"What? No, of course you didn't do anything wrong—why would you think that?" Sabo was so confused, and he didn't even try to hide it from his voice.

"I just thought that was why you wouldn't look at me," her voice was quiet and soft as she answered.

He took a deep breath, closing his eyes in frustration before answering her, "You haven't done anything wrong. I'm just—ugh, I don't even know." Sabo covered his eyes with his hand and rubbed his temple.

Sabo opened his eyes when he felt something on his other hand, he looked down and saw Koala's hands wrapped around his own. When he gazed into her dark blue eyes, she gave him a weak smile, "If you really don't want to tell me, you don't have to—but I'm here if you need someone to talk to."

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he mumbled, "Thanks."

His heart was pounding in his chest as she smiled up at him. She began to drag him down the sidewalk, holding onto his hand, "I thought _you_ were the one who was going to walk _me_ home," Koala giggled.

Hearing her laugh calmed his tense body, Sabo smiled playfully, "I _am_ walking you home."

" _No,_ I'm dragging you along," she teased.

Sabo chuckled, "I'm surprised you can still walk straight after how much beer you drank."

She cocked an eyebrow at him, "What? You don't think a girl can drink?"

"I never said that!" He raised his free-hand in defeat, while squeezing her hand in his other, "I'm actually pretty impressed."

"Well, get used to it, because I'm a _very_ impressive person." Koala winked at him and his breath caught in his throat.

"Yeah, I've noticed," Sabo smiled fondly at the orange-haired girl and they continued to walk the rest of the way in silence until they reached the building she lived in.

"This is me," Koala stopped walking and let go of his hand, "Thanks, again for walking me back."

Sabo missed the feeling of her hand in his but smiled, "It's not safe for you to walk alone at night. If you ever need company, you have my number."

The surprise on her face quickly faded away to something Sabo didn't recognize. At first Koala opened her mouth to speak, but quickly closed it and walked closer to him, instead. He wasn't expecting her to wrap her arms around his waist and hug him. A moment went by before Sabo lifted his arms from his sides and wrapped them around her shoulders.

For a few moments they just stood there with their arms around one another, neither of them saying anything, only holding each other close. Koala was the first to break away and Sabo found himself wishing he could keep holding her agaisnt him.

She walked to the door of her building and opened it, then Koala quickly spun around on her heel. Her dark blue eyes were shining, "It was really nice to meet you, Sabo."

The blonde man smiled, "Likewise."

"Have a good night," she returned the smile.

"You too, Koala," he replied and watched as she disappeared into the building. Sabo groaned loudly and turned towards his own place, running his hand through his curls in frustration. _What is wrong with me? Why am I so upset to be her friend? Koala is awesome—so why do I feel so fucking shitty? I really like her, she's so interesting—so impressive, as she put it. God, I can't believe I tried to kiss her…wait—why did I try to kiss her?_

Something in his mind just clicked, "Am I falling for her?" Sabo stopped walking for a moment, "No. No way—we just met—I couldn't possibly…," his phone began to go off in his pocket and he pulled it out. He was getting a call from Ace, "Hello?"

"Hey, Sabo—Luffy is gonna stay at Law's tonight and I really don't want to hear them through the wall, so I'm staying at Marco's," his brother explained over the phone.

"Okay, are you just calling to tell me this?" Sabo asked, unamused.

"Well, yeah! I thought you would want to know," Ace replied.

Sabo sighed, "Yeah, I guess—thanks for telling me."

"Is something wrong?" Ace's voice was concerned, not something Sabo was used to.

There was silence for a moment before Sabo exhaled a large breath, "I think I am falling for Koala."

Ace chuckled, "So I've heard—I also heard you tried to kiss her."

Groaning, Sabo asked, "You know about that?!"

" _Everyone_ knows about that. Apparently, Chopper saw the whole thing and told everyone! They even asked her why she didn't kiss you back," Ace laughed on the other end.

That piqued his interest, "Wait, what did she say?"

"Something about getting out of a relationship recently, they also said she mentioned that was why she transferred," his brother answered.

Sabo scratched his head, "Huh, I guess that makes sense."

"Yeah, well I'm gonna go," Ace said, "Marco and I are going to stop at another bar before we head home. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay, see ya," Sabo replied.

"Later," Ace ended the call.

Slipping his phone back into his pocket, Sabo smirked at himself and walked the rest of the way home. The whole way he was thinking about a certain orange-haired girl with dark blue eyes. Who was the best pool player he had ever seen and danced like a goddess.

 **AN: Hey everyone! Here is another chapter right away, I couldn't help myself and wrote about Sabo and Koala. I really want to have at least one or two relationships that take awhile to develop, and this is one of them. So everyone will have to deal with that, sorry, not sorry. :P On another note, the next chapters will be about Law x Luffy and Ace x Marco, so please stay tuned! I will try to get the next chapter out in the next couple of days, it just depends on how busy I end up being. Please keep leaving me reviews-let me know what you think of Sabo x Koala, why do you think she transferred schools?**

 **xoxoLadyLiberal**


	45. Chapter 45

**I do not own One Piece or its characters, I only own this story.**

 **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS GAY ;)**

 **EDITED** Hopeless Romantics: Chapter 45

Ace had just hung up the phone after talking to Sabo. He was outside of _Iceburg's_ and looked around until he spotted his blonde friend. Walking over to Marco, Ace shouted, "Hey, let's go! The _Moby Dick_ should still be open!"

Seeing Ace coming towards him, Marco could tell the man was in the mood to get shit-faced. Rolling his eyes, he asked, "You really want to go to a gay bar?"

"Why not?!" Ace chimed back with a smile, "We both like guys, so let's go!"

Sighing, Marco quickly caught up to the freckled man who was already walking in the direction of the gay bar. "Have you ever gone to the _Moby Dick_ before?"

"No, why? Haven't you ever gone there?" Ace questioned.

"Yeah, but I've never gone with anyone before...," Marco replied somewhat nervously.

Smirking slightly Ace teased, "So what you're saying is you're used to leaving there with someone," Marco blushed a little and looked away.

Deciding not to say anything else, the two friends walked in silence the rest of the way. When they arrived at the _Moby Dick_ , the whole place was filled with men and the music was blaring. Ace and Marco looked at one another with their eyebrows raised, then headed towards the bar.

Their friend Thatch was the bartender, "Marco! Ace! Nice to see you, what can I get you to drink?"

"Two beers, please," Marco answered and gave Thatch a smirk, "Ace wants to drown in his sorrows."

Grinning, Thatch said, "Well, in that case I'll get you a couple of shots, too."

After pouring a couple shots and filling two mugs of beer, Thatch asked with a chuckle, "So, have you finally come to your senses and realized women are only trouble?"

Ace had already taken his shot and a large drink of his beer before setting down the mug on the bartop, "Hmpfh, something like that."

Thatch looked at Marco questioningly, who just shook his head as if to say, 'don't ask.' The man then left them alone with their drinks and moved along to some other customers.

Marco watched as Ace lifted his mug to his lips, his adam's apple bobbing along his throat as he drank the amber liquid. Sighing, he finally spoke up, "Ace, you gotta calm down. Nothing is gonna happen to Luffy, she's with Law."

His forehead ticked, and he slammed the mug down before turning to his blonde friend, "I _know_ she's with Law, Marco. You don't need to keep reminding me." Ace saw the surprised expression on Marco's face, then turned away, looking down at the counter, "That's what I'm upset about."

"Ace—" Marco sighed, "It's pretty obvious how happy they make each other. Don't you want Luffy to be happy?"

With his whole body feeling frozen, Ace spoke through clenched teeth, "Of course I do."

"Then you have to accept it." Marco wasn't in the mood for coddling his younger friend, it had nothing to do with the fact he wanted Ace for himself.

A fire ignighted inside of Ace, he turned to Marco with a glare, "ACCEPT IT?!" He was gritting his teeth, "I can hear them fucking each other on the other side of my bedroom wall. Everytime I hear her calling out his name it—" Ace clenched his fist and brought it to his temple, resting his elbow on the counter.

Marco didn't know what to say, what he should do, he could the blood drain from his face, _no wonder he's been drinking so much._ He placed a hand on Ace's shoulder, "I'm sorry, Ace."

A freckled face turned to look at him, tears were in the corners of Ace's eyes, "Why does it hurt so much?"

Sighing, "Because you love her." Marco stared back at the man he himself was in love with, "Because you want it to be you that is with her, but that's not what she wants, Ace. I know you don't want to hurt her and I can tell Law doesn't want to either." Marco remembered what Ace had told him earlier at _Iceburg's_ about Luffy and Kidd, "He isn't like Kidd."

Ace closed his eyes tightly shut, "She never even told me…the first person she told was Law." He took a drink from his mug, finishing it off, "Why would she keep that to herself? If she would have told someone sooner, we could've told Gramps, he could've sent that bastard to prison. I can't believe someone could ever do that to her…and someone I know—it makes my blood boil."

Marco studied his friend, "What are you gonna do?"

A smirk appeared on his face, "Tomorrow Sabo and I are going to find him and bring him to Law."

The blonde gulped, "What is Law going to do?"

"I have no idea, and I really don't care. As long as the bastard gets what he deserves." Ace waved over to Thatch, "I know Law will make him pay."

"Do you need a refil on the beer, Ace?" Thatch asked as he appeared behind the bar.

"Yeah, and another two shots," he took the shot glass that Marco hadn't touched and drank it himself.

"Alright, coming right up." Thatch refilled his drinks and walked away.

Marco watched as Ace took the next two shots one after the other, instead of telling him he should lay off the alcohol, he asked, "Do you think what Law has planned is even legal?"

After taking a long drink of beer, Ace set it down and turned to his friend, "I don't give a fuck if it's legal. Kidd fucking drugged and raped Luffy, he can kill the guy for all I care."

His eyes widened, "He drugged her?"

"Well, yeah! If it wasn't for that, Luffy could've at least defended herself! Kidd probably knew that, so he drugged her! So, she couldn't fight back. Then, once he was done with her he just brought her back home, as if it had been a date or some shit." Ace was getting heated, there was a fire burning in his eyes and heat radiating off him that wasn't from the alcohol he had consumed.

Now Marco was even getting pissed, in the time he had gotten to know Ace, he was always hearing about the guy's younger sister. He knew the kind of person she was before he had even met her, and when he finally had, he could understand why her brothers were so protective over her. "That's seriously fucked. If there is anything I can do to help, let me know," Marco's voice was stern, and his light blue eyes were serious.

Ace's pale eyes studied his friend's, nodding, then sighing, "Anyway, I don't want to think about that—or Luffy. I want to forget about her for tonight and embrace the other side of my sexuality for once."

Raising an eyebrow, "For real? Are you sure you're not just saying that because you're drunk?" Marco asked skeptically.

Rolling his eyes, Ace ran his hand through his hair, his orange hat against his back attached with a string. "Seriously, Marco?" Ace groaned, "I've finally come-out as bi _because_ I'm drunk! That and because you told me you're gay," he pointed out.

Marco finally was drinking his beer, he drank almost half the mug before setting it down and wiping his mouth with his arm, "Okay, that's fair—but it's not my fault if you regret this tomorrow morning."

When he turned to look at Ace, Marco blushed from the freckled man's intense gaze. Ace was eyeing him like a piece of meat, "Right now my only regret is not doing this sooner," he leaned in and pressed his lips against the blonde's.

Just as quickly as it happened it was over. Marco snapped his eyes open, pushed Ace away, and furrowed his eyebrows together, "What are you doing, Ace?"

Smirking, "Kissing you, obviously," Ace chuckled drunkenly.

Clenching his jaw, Marco took a deep breath, "Well don't."

Ace then placed his hand on Marco's arm, rubbing his large muscles, "Why not? I thought you said you liked me."

Marco tensed under Ace's touch, "Yeah, I do—that's why I want you to stop," he snapped, causing Ace to remove his hand abruptly.

For a few moments neither of them spoke as they sat beside one another and drank their beers. Ace was the first to break the silence, "Why don't you want me to touch you then?" His voice was soft, he sounded upset.

He scoffed, "Because you're only acting like this cause you're drunk. You are upset and aren't thinking clearly. You don't feel the same way about me as I do for you— _that's_ why, okay?" Marco turned to glare at Ace, not expecting what he saw.

Ace's eyes were filled with pain, regret, and anger. He held Marco's gaze, "You think I only kissed you cause I'm drunk?" This time it was Ace who scoffed, "You think you're the only one to catch feelings since we met? How do you think I realized I was bi?"

Unsure what to say, Marco stayed quiet and stared back at Ace with his eyes wide.

"Yeah, I love Luffy—I've loved her since we were kids—but since the day we met I've started to care about you in the same way." Ace spoke with passion behind his words, he meant them.

Marco's heart was pounding, he swallowed the lump in his throat, "You're not just saying this 'cause you're drunk, right?"

Smiling slightly, Ace shook his head and reached for Marco's hand, brushing his thumb across the back of it, "Nah, the alcohol just makes it easier for me to tell you."

Looking down at their hands, Marco smirked then returned his gaze to Ace, "You ready to go?"

Ace picked up his mug and quickly finished the rest of the drink, "I am now!"

Smirking softly, Marco picked up his own mug and finished it off. He then slapped some bills down on the counter, waving to Thatch. "Okay, let's go," Marco stood up, still holding Ace's hand, and helped him stand as well.

Groaning as he stood up, Ace realized he was quite tipsy and leaned his body against Marco's broader one. "I think I might be a little drunker than I thought," he whispered in the man's ear.

Marco chuckled, "I can't believe you can even stand." He wrapped his arm around Ace's waist and pulled him close to his side, while Ace drapped his arm over Marco's shoulder.

"Shut up," Ace's freckled face turned red and he looked away, embarrassed.

With a smug grin, Marco began to help Ace walk out of the _Moby Dick_ and towards the apartment building they both lived in.

The walk took longer than usual since Ace was stumbling over his feet and Marco practically had to carry him inside the building. Once he unlocked the door to his and Thatch's place, he helped Ace into his bedroom. Turning on the light, Marco led Ace to the edge of his bed and let him fall back onto the matress. "Umm, do you want to change out of your clothes before you go to sleep?"

The only sound from Ace was his snores, Marco rolled his eyes, "Fucking narcoleptic." He bent down and removed Ace's boots and socks, then took his hat and placed it on the nightstand beside the bed. Ace was still in his shirt and black cargo shorts, Marco decided to take those off as well.

The shirt was no problem, but when he was beginning to undo his belt buckle, Ace suddenly woke up, "Hmm? What are you doing?"

Jumping away and holding up his arms from surprise, Marco's face turned crimson, "Uh, I-I was just taking them off for you since you fell asleep!"

Ace cocked an eyebrow, his eyes turned dark and seductive, he somehow stood from the bed and removed his shorts himself, revealing his tented boxers. He then pulled the blanket down and layed on the bed again. Turning his gaze to Marco, "Well, are you going to just stand there or are you going to come sleep with me?"

"I was just gonna sleep on the couch," Marco replied curtly.

Frowning, Ace sat up and crossed his arms, "Come on, we've slept together before. Just come here already!"

With a huff of defeat, Marco took off his boots and removed his socks. He then walked to the bathroom and took a piss before washing his hands and face. Lastly, he brushed his teeth and returned to his bedroom, turning off the light and made his way to the opposite side of the bed from Ace. He removed his shorts and shirt, then crawled into the bed.

When Ace felt Marco's weight on the matress, he turned to face the blonde and stretched out his hand until he found his body, "Come here, I want to feel you close to me."

Marco's breath was caught in his throat and he couldn't find his words. Suddenly, Ace had his arms wrapped around him as well as his legs, "Ace—what are you—"

Ace's lips were on Marco's, this kiss had much more heat and passion behind it. Marco opened his mouth and Ace's tongue slipped inside, he could taste the alcohol still on his breath, but found himself trying to take over and gain the upper hand. He reached out and held Ace's cheek in his palm, stroking his freckles with his thumb as he caressed his tongue with his own.

The two men held each other close after their kiss, Ace fell asleep almost instantly, with his head resting on Marco's chest. Wrapping his arms around the man, Marco gently kissed his head before he too difted off to sleep.

 **AN: Hey everyone! This chapter took a little while for me to figure out, but I am happy with how it turned out, hope you like it. Next chapter will be Law x Luffy's sleep-over, so stay tuned, (I hope to upload it late on Sunday the 15th or early Monday the 16th). Please keep leaving me reviews, I love to get feedback from my readers so I can continue to write what you want to read :)**

 **xoxoLadyLiberal**


	46. Chapter 46

**I do not own One Piece or its characters, I only own this story.**

 **WARNING: This chapter contains mentions on rape and suicide, also contains LEMONS.**

 **EDITED** Hopeless Romantics: Chapter 46

"Do you two want a ride or not?!" Law asked his friends, irritated.

"Yes, please!" Shachi yelled as he tried to help Penguin stand and walk.

Law groaned and rubbed his temple before running his tattooed fingers through his dark hair, pushing his hat up on his head.

"Shishishishi," Luffy grinned at her boyfriend, "I'm happy Ace said I can sleep at your place tonight, Traffy."

With his attention back on the small girl beside him, Law smiled fondly and draped his arm over her shoulders. He pulled her close to his side and kissed her head, "Me too."

"I'm so excited, I don't know if I'll be able to sleep!" Luffy's eyes were closed due to her huge grin.

His heart was racing, _Wow, I still can't get over how bright that smile of hers is._

"Okay, we are ready," Shachi was now beside them carrying a half-conscious Penguin.

Luffy's eyes suddenly went wide, "Penguin?! Are you okay?!"

All the man could do to respond was groan and give her a thumbs-up as he leaned his weight onto Shachi.

Rolling his eyes, Law began to lead Luffy from the club, "Don't worry about him. Penguin just got too drunk, again—this happens all the time."

Blinking up at him, Luffy was pouting, "That doesn't look very fun. Why do people like to get drunk if that's what happens to them?"

Shrugging, Law answered, "It helps you forget about your problems for awhile." Law knew all too well the effect alcohol could have on people, himself included.

The four of them made it to Law's car, a black Dodge Charger. "WOAH! Traffy, you didn't tell me you had such a cool car!" Luffy shouted with stars in her eyes.

Smirking at the raven-haired girl, Law opened the passenger-side door and helped her inside. He closed the door and turned to his two friends, "Don't even think about throwing up in my backseat, Penguin. If you do, you will be spending your weekend detailing the interior." His eyes were cold and serious, his voice low and stern.

Somehow, Penguin managed to nod in agreement despite the condition he was in and Shachi helped him into the backseat.

When Law sat in the driver's seat, he saw Luffy was looking at all the buttons on the dashboard, he pushed the start button and the engine roared to life. He turned to Luffy and smiled, "You can touch them, Luffy-ya."

She turned and gave him a wide smile before she began to press the buttons at random, occasionally making a face when they would light up or make something happen.

"That is so not fair!" Shachi yelled from the backseat, "You never let us touch anything in here, you don't even let us sit in the front seat!"

Law's eyes flickered to his rearview mirror, "You aren't special."

Shachi gasped, "Did you hear that Penguin? Law doesn't think we are special!"

"WHAAAAAT?!" The drunken Penguin yelled in horror, "I WANT TO BE SPECIAL LIKE LUFFY!"

Groaning, Law exited his parking space and began to drive back to his apartment building. It only took a few minutes before he was parking once again and turning off the engine. Law turned to his friends in the backseat, "Do you need any assistance?"

They shook their heads, Shachi opened his door and got out, helping Penguin do the same behind him.

When the backdoor slammed shut, Law and Luffy were left alone in the car, and he realized she had been quiet for the past few minutes, which he found odd. "Luffy-ya?"

She turned her head and looked at him with her big brown eyes, "Yeah?"

Law searched her face for a clue as to why she was so quiet, "Is everything alright? Are you worried about sleeping over? Do you want me to take you home?"

Luffy was surprised by his questions and tilted her head to the side, "Do you not want me to stay?"

"What? No! I mean—I just want whatever you want." Law could feel his face heating up and swallowed the lump in his throat as he began to rub the side of his face.

Looking down at her hands in her lap, Luffy tried to hide her own blush, "I want to stay."

Smiling to himself, Law opened his door and walked around the car to open Luffy's door for her. He extended his hand and asked her with a smile, "Ready?"

She grinned and took his hand, "Yeah, let's have a sleep over!"

They walked into the building, hand-in-hand, and rode the elevator to Law's floor. When they reached his door, Law unlocked it with his free-hand and led them inside the dark apartment.

"Traffy, I can't see anything," Luffy whispered.

He turned on a light, then mocking her, he whispered back, "Why are you whispering?"

Still whispering, "Because it's nighttime and people are sleeping."

Law laughed out loud, "Luffy-ya, you don't need to be quiet. I don't live with anyone, you won't wake anyone up."

She made a pouty face, "Ace told me he could hear us through his bedroom wall."

Suddenly, his face turned serious, "What do you mean he heard us?"

"I mean that he said he heard you with a girl the other day and I told him it was me," she deadpanned.

Cocking an eyebrow, Law asked, "You mean he heard you moaning my name?"

Luffy blushed and nodded her head, looking away.

Smirking, Law pulled her farther into his apartment to his bedroom. He sat on the edge of his bed and moved his hands to her hips, "Well, he isn't going to hear you tonight, baby."

"Law," hearing his name roll off her tongue drove him crazy.

He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Luffy's small body, "Luffy…" The smell of her hair was intoxicating, never in his life had he held something so precious to him in his arms. Without another word, he placed his tattooed hands on her cheeks and gazed into her brown eyes before leaning in to kiss her lips.

Luffy felt dizzy, the way Law was kissing her made her feel needy and aroused. She suddenly began to pull the bottom of her red dress up to take it off but was stopped.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Luffy-ya?" Law had a concerned look in his pale eyes.

She blinked a few times before scrunching her face together and huffing out a breath of air, "I only do things I want to do. What happened with Kidd was different. Are you going to act different around me now that I told you what he did?"

Law opened his mouth to answer, then closed it, looking away and taking his hands off her body.

"What are you planning on doing to him?" Luffy asked quietly, her voice just above a whisper.

He snapped his head back in her direction, frowning when he saw the tears rolling down her cheeks. Law stood and wrapped his arms around her, pulling Luffy's small body against his chest. After a few moments where the only sounds were from Luffy's sobs, Law asked, "What do you want me to do to him?"

Luffy's body froze for a moment, "I just don't want him to do what he did to me to anyone else."

"Okay," Law answered and tightened his grip around her, kissing the top of her head. "I will protect you, Luffy. Nothing about us has changed." He sighed, gently stroking her hair, "I will make sure he doesn't hurt anyone again."

She hugged Law's waist, "Thank you."

Law looked down at the girl in his arms, his expression gentle, "I am so happy I met you, Luffy."

Luffy softly smiled up at him, "Do you really not let Shachi or Penguin sit in the front of your car?"

Laughing at her question, he smiled, "I really don't. I meant it when I said they weren't special."

"What is so special about me?" Luffy asked, with wonder in her eyes.

Sighing, "Where do I begin?" Law chuckled softy as he brushed a strand of hair from Luffy's face, "You are the first person to make me feel really alive since Corazon died." He gave her a sad smile, "I was your age when he died, and I really didn't handle it well. I used drugs and alcohol to try and numb the pain and forget about how shitty my life was. I spent my time at different bars and clubs, getting fucked up and usually had a different woman in my bed every night." Law frowned, "I tried to kill myself a couple of times, I would try to overdose but it never seemed to be enough to kill me." Sighing, he continued, "Eventually, I got my act together—thanks to Doffy—I went to college and have only been focusing on that ever since."

Law reached out and held onto Luffy's hand, looking into her brown eyes intently, "Then I met you, Luffy. These past few days have been the happiest of my life, all because of you. I've spent the past seven years in agony, but none of that matters anymore, because for the first time in my life, I want to see what the future holds. Not only that, but I want to have a future with someone else. Luffy, you are the most incredible person I have ever known, you inspire me to be better and to be happy. I never imagined someone like you even existed, everything you do I find endearing and adorable—instead of obnoxious and annoying." Law chuckled to himself, then shot Luffy a huge smile, one so large, he felt like his skin would rip, "I'm in love with you."

Luffy's heart felt like it had stopped, "Law," she didn't know what to say. Her brown eyes were shining from her tears, she stared back at him with her eyes wide. Never in her life had anyone said that to her. Sure, her brothers and her friends said they loved her before, but no one ever told her they were _in love_ with her before. She didn't know what she should do or say and ended up freezing on the spot.

"Uh, oh. Luffy-ya?" Law waved his hand in front of her face, trying to get her attention. He snapped his fingers in her face and she jumped.

"Huh?!" She questioned, clearly distracted.

He smiled warmly at her, "Oh, Luffy, this is why I love you."

She blinked at him, "Do you really l-love me?"

Nodding gently, he smiled, "I love you more than anything in this world."

Her eyes were shining, "How do you know?"

"Because I can feel it in my heart. I feel complete when I am with you, and it feels like something is missing when we're apart." Law smiled fondly, "My heart belongs to you and only you, Luffy."

Luffy's cheeks turned bright red, "My heart already belongs to you, remember that dream I told you about—where you came and took my heart from my chest? Well, I think my heart has belonged to you ever since."

He cocked an eyebrow, "Really?"

She nodded shyly, "I'm in love with you, too."

Law felt his heart skip a beat before going crazy in his chest, his face broke into a huge grin, he picked Luffy up and began to spin her around in circles and he held her close to his chest. She was squeeling with delight, and when Law set her down they were both grinning.

Reaching out, Law gently cupped her face in his hands, "You are so beautiful." He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, kissing her softly at first until Luffy wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer.

Luffy was moaning into his mouth as their tongues twirled around one another. He groaned when he felt his pants tighten from his growing erection, "Lu…ffy…," Law moved his hands down her body to her round ass and squeezed.

Suddenly, she pushed herself away from him and pulled her dress over her head, revealing her breasts to him. The only thing Luffy had on were her red lace panties, her brown eyes were nearly black with lust as she breathed heavily standing in front of Law. "I want you to strip for me."

"Wait, what?" Law was surprised by her request and wasn't even sure if he heard her right, considering how distracted he was as he stared at her small, naked and exposed body.

Biting her lower lip and smirking at him, oh-so-sexily, Luffy walked to the bed and crawled to the center, showing off her ass and spreading her legs as she did so. She laid on her side, propping her head up with her hand while her other was draped over her hip, "I said, strip for me, Law."

"Oh, fuck," Law felt his erection grow even farther, his eyes were hungrily eyeing Luffy and her delectable figure.

She cocked an eyebrow and had an evil smirk on her lips, "What's wrong, Law? Don't tell me you've never stripped before."

He opened his mouth to speak, but then held up a finger for Luffy to wait a moment. Law pulled his phone from his pocket and quickly found the song he wanted. _Demons_ by Imagine Dragons began to play, and Law set down his phone on his nightstand.

 _When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold_

Law took off his white hat and tossed it at Luffy, making her giggle.

 _When your dreams all fail  
And the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all  
And the blood's run stale_

He then began to undo his belt buckle and slipped it off and onto the floor. He was slowly swaying his hips to the music, with a slight smirk and pointing at Luffy

 _I want to hide the truth  
I want to shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide_

He shook his finger slightly before running one hand through his hair as he slipped his other into the top of his jeans.

 _No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come_

He ripped his shirt off, not even caring that it was shred into pieces because Luffy's eyes went wide and licked her lips. He rolled his body to the music, running his hands down his chest to his crotch.

 _When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

Law wagged his finger at Luffy with a smile on his face. _  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

Law unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down his zipper but kept them on. He walked closer to the bed, causing Luffy to sit up and crawl to the edge. She reached out and Law took her hand, placing it on his chest.

 _When the curtain's call  
Is the last of all  
When the lights fade out  
All the sinners crawl_

 _So they dug your grave  
And the masquerade  
Will come calling out  
At the mess you made_

He took a step back, never looking away from her brown eyes. Law was running his hands over his chest, tracing his tattoos with his fingers.

 _Don't want to let you down  
But I am hell bound  
Though this is all for you  
Don't want to hide the truth_

 _No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come_

Law then removed his jeans, pooling at his feet, he took a step forward to leave them on the floor. He crawled onto the bed, getting closer to Luffy with every move he made, but his eyes still never left hers.

 _When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

He was hovering over her body, both only in their underwear, Law gently pressed his chest against hers, making Luffy gasp. _  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

Law pushed himself up, so he was kneeling above Luffy, his legs on either side of her. He was staring down at her with a smile on his face, Law took her hands and placed them on his abs.

 _They say it's what you make  
I say it's up to fate  
It's woven in my soul  
I need to let you go_

He leaned forward so his forehead was resting on hers.

 _Your eyes, they shine so bright  
I want to save their light  
I can't escape this now  
Unless you show me how_

Luffy wrapped her arms around Law's neck and pulled herself up to his lips for a passionate kiss.

 _When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

Law was grinding his dick against Luffy as the song ended, but their kiss continued. Both were holding each other tightly, trying to get closer but no matter how hard they tried it wasn't close enough.

Suddenly they pulled apart, panting, Law opened his eyes to see Luffy's pleading with him. Law recognized the look in her eyes and asked, "Are you sure this is what you want?"

Nodding her head, Luffy answered, "I want you to show me what sex is supposed to be like."

He couldn't hold back any longer, Law hopped off the bed and pulled down his grey boxers, revealing his full erection. He opened his nightstand drawer and pulled out a condom, ripped it open and rolled the rubber down his length. "Your wish is my command, baby," Law gave her a sexy smirk and crawled back onto the bed.

Luffy was staring at his erection, her heart was beating so fast, she was panting as Law slipped his fingers under the lace of her underware then began to slide them down her legs. She closed her eyes when he pushed her legs apart and she felt her inner walls tighten, causing her juices to ooze out of her hole.

"Mmm," when Luffy opened her eyes she saw Law had his eyes closed as he held her panties in his fist next to his nose.

Her cheeks darkened in color, "W-what are you doing?!"

Law opened his eyes and smirked, "Smelling your sexy red underwear, they are soaked by the way. Did I do that to you, baby?"

Luffy's face turned bright red, "Yeah, so what?"

He tossed her panties to the side, then sucked on his fingers for a few seconds before reaching out to rub her clit. Law smirked when she gasped for air, "Mmmm, baby…you are already so wet." He slid one of his fingers into her, Law took in a sharp breath of air, "Fuck, Luffy…you are so tight."

Law pushed another finger in and Luffy could feel her walls squeezing them, "Are you going to fit?"

She met his gaze, Law smiled, "Oh, I'll fit, don't worry." He added a third finger and began to move them inside of her, "I just need to stretch you out a bit," he bit his lower lip and dipped his head down between her legs.

Luffy could feel her insides being stretched apart, she moaned when Law began to suck on her clit, still pumping his three fingers into her. When he added a fourth, Luffy came undone, "Unghhh, Laaaaw! Ahhhh, aaahh, ahhhhhhh!"

When her orgasm ended, Law positioned himself between her legs, lifting her hips up to his sheathed cock, "You ready for this, baby?"

She nodded her head and tightly shut her eyes.

"Luffy, look at me." Complying, Luffy opened her eyes to see Law gently smiling at her, "This might hurt a little at first, just tell me to stop if you are uncomfortable with something, okay?"

Smiling back at him, Luffy nodded, "Okay."

Law held onto Luffy's hips and began to slowly push himself into her entrance until he felt her cervix. He let out a breath, "Fuck…," Luffy's brown eyes were wide open as was her mouth, "You okay, baby?"

Nodding, "Yes, I'm okay…I just am not used to this." She shifted slightly underneath him, her walls tightening around him.

With a low groan, Law closed his eyes for a moment, "Luffy, I'm going to start moving now." He opened his eyes to see her nod, then pulled himself out until it was just his tip left inside. Smirking at her, he slammed himself back in, eliciting a loud moan from her. Law began to move in a steady rhythm, pumping himself in and out of Luffy, causing her to make quite a lot of noise.

She reached her hand out to his chest, "Laaaaaw, you feel sooo goooood!" Luffy began to move her hips to meet him.

Law moved one of his hands from her hip to Luffy's clit and started to rub it with his thumb.

"AHHHHH!" Luffy arched her back as her second orgasm hit.

He continued his actions as Luffy came down from her orgasm. When she finished, he pulled out and instructed, "Turn over."

Luffy complied and got on her hands and knees, gasping when she felt Law re-enter her from behind.

"Mmmm, your ass is fucking perfect," Law growled as he grabbed onto her ass cheeks and began to rock his hips back and forth into her. He could feel his balls slapping against her with each thrust, which only added to his arousal.

She was panting and moaning, pushing herself back against him. Luffy could feel another orgasm building inside of her. "L-La-aaaaa-aaaw!"

Feeling Luffy tightening around him, squeezing his dick, and her moaning his name was too much for him. Law rocked his hips a couple more times, closing his eyes and grunting when he found his release buried deep inside Luffy's pussy. His hands were gripping her waist tightly and he was leaning his chest against her back. When he caught his breath, Law pulled himself away and removed the used condom.

Standing from the bed, Law knotted the end of the condom on his way to the bathroom and threw it in the trash. He washed his hands before grabbing a washcloth and getting it wet with warm water. Walking back into the bedroom, Law found Luffy laying on the bed with a grin on her face, he held up the wet cloth, "Let me clean you up, okay?"

Luffy's grin only grew and she nodded to him before spreading apart her legs. Law gently wiped between her legs with the wet washcloth, making sure she wouldn't need to sleep in a mess of her juices.

When he finished, he used the rag on himself, making sure all the lube from the condom as well as his semen wasn't still on his dick. Law tossed it aside when he was finished and walked over to his dresser, "Do you want to borrow something to sleep in?"

"Yeah!" Luffy jumped off the bed and ran into Law's closet, coming out wearing one of his t-shirts. "Can I borrow some undies, too?"

Law laughed, really laughed, "Yeah, here," he rummaged through his drawer and tossed a pair of his boxers at her, they were red with skull and crossbones on them.

"Woah! These are awesome!" Luffy slipped into them and twirled around, his shirt was way too big for her, she looked like she was drowning in it.

He slipped into a pair of his boxers and leaned against his bedroom wall, smiling as he watched Luffy dancing in his clothing.

She eventually hopped onto the bed and pulled down the blankets, "Come on, Traffy! I want to snuggle with you!"

Smirking at her, Law walked to the bed and joined her under the blankets. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back against his chest, burying his face in her neck, "I love you, Luffy-ya."

"I love you too, Traffy," Luffy placed her hands on top of Law's and drifted off to sleep.

He sighed contently into her hair, and for the first time in his life, he was able to fall straight to sleep.

 **AN: Hey everyone! Soooo sorry this chapter took so long to come out. I ended up having a very busy week and didn't have any time to write. That is why this chapter is over 4,000 words-I wanted to make it up to you, so I made this chapter extra long and extra LawLu 3 I don't know about you, but I think they are my favorite couple. Do you think it was too soon for them to say 'I love you' or to have sex? I hope you don't think so, what I have planned for Law vs Kidd will hopefully change your mind if you do. I am planning on writing a few more chapters before we get there though. Up next we will see what the rest of the strawhats do after they leave the club. These next few shouldn't take nearly as long to come out, I will probably upload the next couple this weekend. Until then, please leave me a review and let me know what you thought of this chapter, or the story in general, honestly it could be about anything-just leave a review because I love them.**

 **xoxoLadyLiberal**


	47. Chapter 47

**I do not own One Piece or its characters, I only own this story.**

 **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LEMONS-also it is very long...nearly 4,800 words**

 **EDITED** Hopeless Romantics: Chapter 47

Robin was using the ladies' room before her and Zoro were going to walk back to his apartment. Since it was the first night of them being a couple, and a Friday, Robin wanted to sleep at his place. When she exited the stall she was in, there were two girls standing with their arms crossed and glares on their faces. Ignoring them, Robin walked to one of the sinks and began to wash her hands.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are, but Zoro is way too good to be with some slut like you." A girl with long pink curls and strange makeup had a disgusted look as she spoke to Robin.

"Excuse me?" Robin spun around and looked the girl in the eyes, noticing the other girl who was with her was the same girl from the _Baratie_.

Tashigi snarled at her, "You heard her, slut."

The pink-haired girl smiled, "Horohorohoro, I hope you know it won't last. Zoro will get bored, he always gets bored."

It took all her self control not to snap these girls' arms like a couple of twigs. Robin took a deep breath and smiled, "It sounds like you two are just jealous."

Both their faces went white, Robin giggled gently, "Looks like I hit the nail on the head. Anyway," she took a papertowel and dried her hands, "See you around," Robin tossed it in the trash, then walked out of the bathroom.

She looked around and spotted Zoro's green hair near the exit. Smiling as she approached him, Robin gently grabbed his large hand to get his attention.

Zoro turned and saw Robin smiling up at him, "Hey, gorgeous." He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her cheek, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, but I'll lead the way—otherwise we'll get lost," she giggled.

He flashed her a bright smile, causing her breath to catch, "Don't rub it in."

With a cheery smile and a light-hearted giggle, Robin began to drag Zoro out the door and into the street in front of the club. She turned in the direction of his apartment building, the opposite way Zoro would've gone.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" He asked.

Robin turned her head to him with a look of disbelief, "Seriously, Zoro? How directionaly challenged _are_ you?!"

"What?! I can't help it!" He pouted and rolled his eyes, then stuffed his free-hand into his front pocket.

She tugged on his other hand, "Hey, don't worry," Robin was smiling at him, "I won't let you get lost."

He cleared his throat, "Thanks."

When they reached an intersection, Zoro began to turn to the left, but Robin pulled on his hand, "This way, babe."

Zoro's heart felt like it was going to burst, _Robin just called me babe._ His face broke into a large shit-eating grin.

Robin glanced back at him and noticed the huge smile he had, "What?"

"Nothin' _, babe,_ " Zoro winked at her, still with his huge grin.

Her cheeks turned pink and she softly bit her bottom lip, "Hey, Zoro?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you ever date a girl with curly, pink hair and has—?"

"A terrible laugh?" He finished her question. "Unfortunately, yeah. I took her on _one_ date last year, I barely got through the night, honestly."

She asked the other thing on her mind, "Did you two sleep together?"

"What?! NO. No, no, no, no, no…FUCK NO." Zoro was horrified even thinking about such a thing.

Robin began to laugh, "Well that's a relief!"

"How do you know Perona, anyway?" He asked.

"Oh, well, when I went to the bathroom her and Tashigi were in there and kinda confronted me," she replied nonchalantly.

Zoro stopped walking, causing Robin to stop since she was holding his hand. He didn't like where this was heading, "What happened?"

She didn't turn to look at him when she answered, "Nothing, they were just jealous."

He knew Robin well enough to know when she was lying, he also knew the kind of people Perona and Tashigi were. Zoro pulled on her arm and she fell into his chest, "Robin, what did they say to you?"

When she met his gaze, her bottom lip began to quiver, and a tear escaped from the corner of her eye, "They said you were too good for a slut like me and that you would get bored."

His jaw was clenched, and his eyes closed. When he heard Robin take in a shaky breath and begin to sob, Zoro wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her small body against him. "You're right, they were just jealous. They both are so annoying, they don't understand that I'm not interested in them and are always hitting on me—of course, I just ignore them." He sighed and kissed the top of her head, "You are not a slut, okay? I can't believe they called you that, I will be sure to say something to them about that the next time I see them. _You_ are way too good for _me_ , babe," Zoro inhaled her flowery scent and rested his cheek on top of her head. "Ever since you came into my life it has only gotten better, I could never get bored of you either. The only reason they said that is because I've told them both I thought they were boring."

That made Robin chuckle, "You actually said that to them?"

He chuckled softly, "Yeah, I did." Zoro brought his hand to her cheek and tilted her up to face him, "There is _nothing_ boring about you, though." He wiped away her tears with his thumbs and cupped her delicate face in his large, calloused hands, "Even after all these years, I still love being with you and having you by my side." Zoro gently kissed her lips, "I always want you to be right here in my arms."

"Zoro," she reached out and stroked his cheek, she didn't know what to say, as she looked into his pale gray eyes.

"Come on," he smiled and took her hand from his cheek, Zoro began to walk in the direction of his building.

Robin tugged on his hand and cleared her throat, "That's the wrong way."

His cheeks turned red, Zoro turned back to Robin and scratched the back of his head.

Tugging on his hand with a smile on her face, she pointed them in the right direction and after a couple blocks they reached his building.

Zoro now was leading the way, his apartment building was the one place he actually knew his way around. He took them to the elevator and pressed the button for his floor, when he looked down at the floor he noticed the shoes she was wearing. "Have you been wearing those heels all night?"

"Yeah, why?" She asked quizzically.

"How can you walk in those?! How short are you? Those are like, three-inch heels, Robin." He was shocked that she was even shorter.

Robin blushed, "I'm only five feet tall."

"Seriously?" Zoro laughed when Robin nodded, "Wow, you're such a shorty now."

She playfully hit his arm, "I've always been this short, you just grew a lot."

He was still laughing at her when the elevator doors opened, Zoro composed himself and grabbed her hand to lead her to his apartment. After unlocking the door and turning on the light he called out, "Sanji?!"

There was no response from the blonde cook, Robin decided to make herself comfortable and walked into the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator and was pleased to see it was stocked with all sorts of food, "Yeah, Sanji definitely lives here."

Zoro had followed Robin into the kitchen and was enjoying the view from behind. After admiring her ass, he offered, "I can make you something to eat, if you're hungry."

Robin stood up straight, "Ha. Ha. Very funny Zoro. We both know the only thing you can make is drinks."

He cocked an eyebrow and smirked at her, "Wanna bet?"

She scoffed, "Bet what?"

"If I can cook something you deem edible, you have to dance for me like they do at _Iceburg's_." Zoro challenged.

Pursing her lips, Robin thought for a moment, "If I win you have to eat all of it. Deal?" She held out her hand for him to shake in agreement.

He shook her hand, "Deal," Zoro grinned, _this is going to be way too easy._

Zoro immediately got to work, he filled a pot with water and placed it on the stove, turning on the heat to high and adding salt to help it boil faster, and covered it with a lid. Then he took three carrots and two jars from the refrigerator, three potatoes from the cupboard next to the sink, and two cans of beets from the pantry. He peeled the carrots and potatoes before slicing them into smaller pieces, when the water began to boil, Zoro added them to the pot.

He opened the cans of beets and drained them in the sink, to prevent staining his hands, he put on a pair of disposable gloves that Sanji kept in the kitchen for such instances. Zoro smirked to himself as he diced the beets then patted them dry with a papertowel before removing the gloves, _I really have to thank that damn cook for teaching me this shit._ He opened the two jars, fishing out a few pickles from one, then asking, "You like sauerkraut, right?"

"Uh, yeah…," Robin was watching him in complete surprise, "Zoro when did you learn how to make vinaigrette?"

Only glancing up from his dicing of the pickles, Zoro answered, "It was the first thing I asked Sanji to teach me how to make." He took some sauerkraut out of the jar, enjoying the strong smell. Placing the two jars back in the refrigerator, he removed a small onion from the bottom drawer. After peeling it, Zoro diced it with expert precision and added it to a bowl with the pickles and sauerkraut. Turning back to the stove, he checked the potatoes and carrots with a fork, which easily went into the vegetables.

Turning off the stove, Zoro removed the pot and drained the water in the sink. Once the water was strained, he poured the potatoes and carrots onto the cutting board, diced them to the same size, and added them to the bowl with everything else. He removed a bottle of sunflower oil from the pantry and added some to the beets, stirring it in. Then he added the beets to the other bowl and some more sunflower oil, he returned the oil to the pantry and grabbed a bottle of vinegar. After adding a splash into the bowl, he mixed it all together and put it in the refrigerator.

He cleaned up the kitchen and grabbed a couple of plates and silverware, placing them on the dining room table. Finally turning to Robin, he noticed she was leaning on the counter with her chin resting in her palm watching him. Zoro smiled, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Robin shook her head, "Vinaigrette is my favorite. You remembered—hell, you not only remembered, but you learned how to make it from scratch."

Zoro just shrugged, "Well, yeah, I wanted to impress you," he grinned cockily at her and crossed his arms, "Did it work?"

Rolling her eyes, but smiling nonetheless, she answered, "I haven't tried it yet."

He turned back to the refrigerator and pulled out the bowl, then brought it to the table. Zoro pulled out Robin's chair for her before sitting down across from her. He served the salad on their plates, "Okay, try it."

She took her fork and scooped up the diced salad into her mouth. Her body froze.

"Is it bad? Do you not like it? Did I not cook it long enough?" Zoro questioned nervously.

Robin chewed slowly with her eyes closed and swallowed, shaking her head and opening her eyes, "It's perfect."

Zoro's face broke into a large grin, "Oh, good! I was so worried you didn't like it for a second." He took a large bite himself and chewed it, still with a smile on his lips.

They ate what was on their plates in silence, even taking a second portion. Zoro took their dishes to the kitchen and placed them in the sink with the other dirty dishes he made. He covered the bowl with plastic wrap and put it back in the refrigerator. After filling up the sink with hot water, he swiftly washed the dishes and put them on the dish rack to dry.

When he finished he turned around expecting to find Robin staring at him again, but instead realized he was alone in the kitchen. Zoro dried his hands then made his way into the living room, looking for Robin and finding she wasn't there. He let out a sigh before turning down the hallway to his bedroom.

After opening the door, he saw that Robin was wearing one of his button up shirts, it was far too large on her, but it only added to Zoro's surprise. She was smirking at him while leaning against the doorframe to his closet, "A deal's a deal. Time for me to hold up my end." She sauntered over to him, closed the door and took his hand, before leading him to the bed. Robin gently pushed him onto the bed, his back falling onto the matress.

Zoro propped himself up on his elbows and watched Robin as she walked to his nightstand and touched a few things on her phone until _Symphony_ (feat. Zara Larsson) by Clean Bandit began to play.

The gentle music began, and Robin smiled gently before she began to lip sync and sway to the beat of the music.

 _I've been hearing symphonies  
Before all I heard was silence  
A rhapsody for you and me  
And every melody is timeless  
Life was stringing me along  
Then you came and you cut me loose  
Was solo singing on my own  
Now I can't find the key without you_

Her smile grew as the beat picked up slightly and she slowly began to unbutton his shirt she put on.

 _And now your song is on repeat  
And I'm dancin' on to your heartbeat  
And when you're gone, I feel incomplete  
So if you want the truth_

Robin dropped his shirt from her shoulders and let it fall to the floor, revealing her deep purple bra and thong. She slowly dragged her tongue across her teeth and bit her lip when she saw Zoro's mouth fall open and his eyes turning dark.

 _I just wanna be part of your symphony  
Will you hold me tight and not let go?  
Symphony  
Like a love song on the radio  
Will you hold me tight and not let go?_

She moved closer to Zoro and nearly made their bodies touch before moving away. She danced along to the beat seductively as she continued to lip sync. __

 _I'm sorry if it's all too much  
And every day you're here, I'm healing  
And I was runnin' out of luck  
I never thought I'd find this feeling  
'Cause I've been hearing symphonies  
Before all I heard was silence  
A rhapsody for you and me  
(A rhapsody for you and me)  
And every melody is timeless_

Robin grabbed Zoro by his collar and pulled him forward, so he was sitting up on the matress. She trailed her hands down his torso until they reached the botton of his shirt. Gripping the fabric between her fingers, she pulled it up and over Zoro's head, revealing his toned chest. __

 _And now your song is on repeat  
And I'm dancin' on to your heartbeat  
And when you're gone, I feel incomplete  
So if you want the truth_

Pushing him back down onto the matress, Robin straddled him and began to dance on top of him.

 _I just wanna be part of your symphony  
Will you hold me tight and not let go?  
Symphony  
Like a love song on the radio  
Will you hold me tight and not let go?_

Smirking at him, she got up and undid his pants, pulling them off swiftly. Robin gently traced Zoro's toned muscles, from his legs, across his perfectly sculpted abs and pecs, down his arms.

 _And now your song is on repeat  
And I'm dancin' on to your heartbeat  
And when you're gone, I feel incomplete  
So if you want the truth_

Reaching his hands, she lifted them up to her chest then reached around and unhooked her bra. Robin's eyes were shining, and her grin was wide, Zoro gulped and pulled the bra away to reveal her large breasts. His eyes lingered for a moment before he returned his gaze to Robin's sky-blue eyes.

 _I just wanna be part of your symphony  
Will you hold me tight and not let go?  
Symphony  
Like a love song on the radio  
Symphony  
Will you hold me tight and not let go?  
Symphony  
Like a love song on the radio  
Will you hold me tight and not let go?_

The song ended, and Robin was straddling Zoro, his boxers and her thong being the only thing separating the two.

Zoro's eyes were dark and clouded over with lust, "Fuck, babe—that was so damn sexy…," a feral grin crossed his lips and he quickly turned them over, so Robin was laying on her back.

Biting her lower lip, Robin shyly spoke, "I'm glad you liked it."

He began to kiss her neck, "Mmm…I _loved_ it."

Taking in a sharp breath of air when she felt Zoro press his erection against her body, Robin closed her eyes and moaned softly.

Moving his lips to her ear, Zoro whispered, "Can I fuck you again?"

Robin felt her inner walls tighten at his words and she gasped, "Yes."

Humming in response, Zoro kissed down Robin's body, stopping to nip at her pert nipples. Reaching the top of her thong, he tugged the thin string down her smooth legs and tossed them to the floor. Standing from the bed, Zoro kept his gaze on Robin's now exposed body as he removed his boxers. Her long, dark hair was splayed across his matress and her skin was flushed. "You want me to wear a condom?"

She shook her head, "No, just do it. I told you I'm on birth control."

Smirking, Zoro climbed back on the bed and knelt between Robin's spread legs, "Okay, it feels better bareback anyway." He reached down between her legs, plunged a thick finger into her pussy and began to rub her clit with his thumb.

"Unnngh, Zoro!" Robin cried out loudly while heaving her chest.

A growl rumbled in his throat, "Yeah, babe?" Zoro inserted a second finger into her and felt her tighten around him as her slick juices flowed from her quivering hole.

"Ahhhh…Zoro…Please fuck me…," Robin was moaning and pleading to him.

He pulled his hand away and rubbed her juices onto his cock as he positioned himself at her entrance. Without any hesitation, Zoro moved his hips forward and slammed himself into Robin.

Robin gasped for air and her eyes flew wide open—locking with Zoro's.

Shifting their bodies slightly, Zoro held the back of Robin's thigh against his chest and pushed her other to the matress so her legs were spread. He began to move his hips and slid his dick out then back into her, repeating the action and picking up speed as he went.

She could feel his balls slapping and sticking to her dripping juices as Zoro continued to pound into her. "FUCK! ZORO!" A fierce orgasm washed over her, and Robin garbled unintelligible sounds from her throat as she gave into the sensation.

Pulling out of her after she calmed down, Zoro fell onto his back, "Come sit on me."

Seeing Zoro beckoning for her with a huge grin on his face made Robin ache for him to be back inside her. She smiled back as she sat up and climbed on top of him and straddled his hips. Robin held Zoro's thick cock in her hand and lowered herself onto him, taking in his entire length rather quickly and felt him stab her cervix, "Ahh!"

His hands flew up to her hips and Zoro effortlessly lifted Robin, so he wasn't so deep inside her. With concern in his voice, Zoro asked, "You okay?"

When Robin opened her eyes, she saw concern written all over his face. She nodded softly and stared back at the green-haired man in admiration, "Your cock is just _sooo_ big!" Trying to move herself so she could ride him, Robin found her attemts futile.

"Just cause you're on top now doesn't mean I'm gonna let you be in charge," Zoro flashed her a devilishly handsome grin before he moved slightly so he was doing a sit-up. Still holding onto Robin's hips, he began to lift her up and down on his cock.

A low moan escaped her throat as Robin felt herself tightening around Zoro everytime he moved inside her. "Ohhhh, Zo-ro…I'm gonna come…again."

"I know," he picked up his pace, his forearms burning, but seeing Robin's face as he gave her another orgasm was well worth the effort. Zoro let her fall into his chest and he held her for a moment while she caught her breath. He chuckled softly, "Can you handle more?"

He felt her vagina tighten around him at his question before she answered, "Yes."

"Hmmm, good," Zoro smirked and sat up on the bed.

Robin was still straddling him, still filled with his cock, and still aching for more. She wrapped her arms around Zoro's neck and pulled him close for a passionate kiss. They began to move their bodies against each other's as they shared a charged and needy kiss.

Zoro felt himself nearing his climax and broke their kiss, "Robin," his eyes opened to hers and he pressed their foreheads together.

After gazing into his pale eyes, Robin understood, "It's fine, Zoro, you can come inside me."

With a groan, Zoro quickened his pace and pounded himself into Robin a few more times until he finally found his release, as did she. He wrapped his arms tightly around her body and held her as close to him as possible. Burying his face in her neck, Zoro just held her there for a few moments as he caught his breath.

Breathing in her scent, flowers and sex, was oddly calming. Zoro took a deep breath in, "Ohhh, Robin." He leaned back to look at her, "That was…incredible."

She giggled softly, "I know…," with a sigh she reached out and gently caressed his cheek, "I'm glad you told me how you felt, Zoro."

He leaned into her touch and brought one of his hands up to hold hers. Zoro kissed the palm of her hand and sighed, "Me too, babe." Smiling at her, he then kissed her lips gently before lifting her off his softening erection.

Standing from the bed, he asked, "Do you want to take a shower with me?"

A devilish grin crossed her face, "Yes, please!" Robin hopped off the bed and followed Zoro to the bathroom across the hall.

Upon entering, Zoro went right to the shower and turned on the water, checking the temperature before stepping inside and holding out his hand for Robin, "Come, I want to wash you."

Robin took his hand but was unable to hide her embarrassment when she joined him in the shower. Her face was bright red, and her eyes were wide with shock when they met with Zoro's. She watched as Zoro got his green hair wet under the steady stream of water. He squirted some shampoo into his palm, rubbing them together to form a lather, and washed his hair. Robin also noticed he used the same shampoo to clean the rest of his body as well.

Zoro heard a giggle escape her and opened an eye, "What's so funny?"

She shook her head, "You only use one soap."

He rolled his eyes, "Don't need any more than that."

With an exasperated sigh, Robin teased, "Are you ever going to let _me_ get wet?"

"I thought I did a pretty good job," Zoro smirked.

"Shut up and move over!" Robin pulled Zoro away from the showerhead and took his spot under the water stream.

As she got her body wet and had her eyes closed, Robin didn't see Zoro kneeling down between her parted legs. Suddenly, Zoro picked up Robin's body, her legs over his shoulders and her pussy in his face. He pinned her against the wall and began to lap up all their combined fluids as they began to drain from deep inside her.

"Zoro!" She squeeled, "You better not drop me!"

Once he was satisfied with his bedtime snack, Zoro set her back down and grinned back up at her. Standing back up, be cleaned his face with some water, then squirted some more shampoo into his palm, "Turn around, I'll wash your hair."

A light blush crossed Robin's face, but she turned around and soon felt Zoro gently massaging his shampoo into her scalp; he was actually quite good at it, much to her surprise. Robin rinsed her hair and turned to Zoro, "Do you have any conditioner or body wash?"

Zoro gently shook his head, "Sanji does," he leaned forward and took some of the blonde's conditioner that was in the shower. He began to run his hands over the length of her hair, even untangling it for her.

Robin was about to squirt some body wash into her hand, but Zoro quickly moved his hand over hers right as it began to come out the bottle, "Hey!"

"I said I was going to wash you," he replied matter-of-factly.

With a loud sigh, Robin held her arms out so Zoro could wash her body, enjoying the sensation of his hands being all over her. When he finished, she rinsed herself off and the conditioner from her hair. Opening her eyes, she saw Zoro smiling fondly at her, "What're you so happy about?"

His smile only grew, "This has been the best day of my life."

Her heart skipped a beat and she found herself blushing at his transparency, "R-really?!"

"Oh!" Zoro raised an eyebrow at her with his eyes wide, "Definitely."

Robin playfully hit his chest, "Just because you finally got to sleep with me?"

Zoro scoffed, "Well, yeah I guess—but I was talking about you being my girl."

She froze as he leaned forward to turn off the water, Zoro then raised his face to hers. He gave her a gentle smile and caressed her cheek, "You seriously have no idea how long I've wanted to call you mine."

Closing her eyes and leaning into his touch, "Zoro…," she took a deep breath before opening her eyes, and Robin's heart stopped for a moment when she saw the look in his eyes.

"I don't know why, but now that you're mine I can't imagine losing you. If something were to happen to you or if someone were ever to hurt you…," he searched her sky-blue eyes for some kind of answer to his unspoken question.

Robin's heart was racing, she placed her hands on his cheeks, "Nothing's gonna happen to me, Zoro." Gently kissing his lips, Robin smiled, "It means a lot to me that you care so much."

They stepped out of the shower and Zoro grabbed a couple towels from the cupboard for them. He quickly dried himself off and took a piss before he wrapped the towel around his waist. Zoro took another towel from the cupboard and tossed it over Robin's head, "For your twisty thing."

Laughing, Robin shook her head and smiled as she leaned forward and drapped the towel over her head before wrapping it around her hair and twisting it, so it fell back on her head. She also used the toilet before washing her hands and wrapping the other towel around her torso, smiling to Zoro, "Ready."

He grabbed her hand and they went back to his bedroom, Zoro found one of his t-shirts for Robin to wear and pulled on a pair of boxers.

After putting on Zoro's shirt, Robin was flooded with his scent, "Thanks."

"Do you want to borrow some shorts or anything?" He asked.

She shook her head, "No, I don't sleep with underwear."

Cocking an eyebrow at her, Zoro grinned, "Really? Well…that will come in handy."

Robin rolled her eyes, hopped onto the bed, and crawled under the blankets, "Come on, I am actually exhausted."

Zoro complied and joined Robin under the blanket, then pulled her body against his chest and kissed her neck, whispering in her ear, "Good night, Robin."

She snuggled her face into his neck, "Good night, Zoro."

Within minutes both of them were fast asleep with their arms around each other.

 **AN: Hey everyone! This chapter is my longest one yet. I just ended up adding a bunch to it and I didn't really care if it ended up being long. I hope y'all like ZoRobin cause you just got a lot of it :) BTW, what do you think of all the subtle things Zoro did that normally are out of his character? I thought it would be cute for Zoro to treat Robin extra special since she is extra special to him. Anyway, leave me a review and let me know what you think of the story :) Sanji and Nami are up next, stay tuned.**

 **xoxoLadyLiberal**


	48. Chapter 48

**I do not own One Piece or its characters, I only own this story.**

 **EDITED** Hopeless Romantics: Chapter 48

Sanji had just closed the passenger side door of his car and was walking around to his side, upon entering the car he looked to his side and saw beautiful orange hair. After catching Nami's brown eyes, he noticed her blush before she turned to look out her window. _Damn, shy Nami is really cute._ Glancing up into the rear-view mirror, he was reminded they weren't alone and sighed, "Remind me again, why I am driving you two home?"

"Cause we're friends, Sanji!" Usopp patted his shoulder and had an obnoxiously large smile.

He rolled his eyes, "How did you two get here in the first place?"

"We walked, but Chopper is too drunk for us to walk back now," Usopp glanced at the younger boy beside him.

After hiccupping, Chopper swooned, "Did you see Vivi's dance? I mean WOOOW!" He leaned back in his seat and slid his hands down his face, "She really was something!"

Nami rolled her eyes, "Yes, Chopper—we all were there—we saw the dance." She huffed and glanced over at Sanji, who's eyes were fixed ahead on the road. She couldn't help but study the blonde's features—from the way his hands gently gripped the steering wheel, to the rise and fall of his chest, his adam's apple protruding from his neck, his defined jaw, those smooth lips…

"Why are you staring at Sanji like that?" Usopp suddenly asked, pulling Nami's thoughts away.

She turned her gaze to the backseat where Chopper and Usopp were giving her confused looks, then suddenly frightened, "WHY ARE YOU STARING AT _ME_?!"

The two boys hugged each other in fear and began to shake. Thankfully, Sanji had just parked in front of the building Usopp and Chopper lived in. When the car came to a hault it was only a moment before they unbuckled their seatbelts and hurried out of the car.

Upon hearing Sanji's light-hearted chuckle, she turned to look at him and asked, "What?"

"You were staring at me?" He had a teasing smirk on his delicious lips.

For a moment Nami couldn't help but stare at Sanji's lips as he moved them, then showing some of his pearly white teeth, he grinned. With a defeated huff, she had her seatbelt unbuckled and her body crashing into Sanji's, smashing her lips against his and moaning into him.

He was not expecting that but began to kiss her back. **(AN: Neither was I, you go Nami!)** Sanji froze only for a moment before reaching down to his own seatbelt and unbuckling it. Once freed, he shifted his body to face her more, placing a hand on her waist as the other became tangled in her orange hair.

Opening her mouth, "San-ji," she breathed before he slipped his tongue inside, loving the attention she was finally giving him.

Sanji gently began to coax her farther into her seat until her back was against her seat. He was no longer sitting in his own seat, or even his side of the car. _Fuck, we are still in my car…_ With a swift movement, Sanji tugged on Nami's seatbeat, pulled it across her body, then clicked it into place. After kissing her a moment longer, Sanji pulled away and smirked, "I gotta drop you off."

The moment she realized what had just happened, Nami's cheeks turned bright red and she covered her face with her hands. "Sorry! I don't know why I did that, please forgive me!"

Reaching forward, Sanji tugged on Nami's wrists, "Nami, look at me." When she removed her hands and opened her eyes, he continued, "You, my darling, can kiss me anytime, anywhere." Sanji's blue eyes were filled with happiness as he spoke, "I would kiss you all day long if you'd let me."

Nami bit her lip nervously, as she gazed back at him she felt her heart flutter. His one visible eye was shining, she returned the smile he was giving her. He was seated back in his seat and pulled his seatbelt over and clicked it back into place. She noticed they were nearing her building and then Sanji was stopping in front of the building to drop her off. Suddenly she began to panic, "Wait!"

He looked over at Nami, with a puzzled expression plastered on his face, "What?"

"Do you want to come inside?" Nami asked, nervously.

Sanji closed his eyes and thought for a moment, _should I really go to her room with her? We would be all alone…I can't move so fast…not with Nami…_

He opened his mouth to tell her no but as soon as he saw the pleading look in her brown eyes, "Yes," slipped out.

That was how, for the second time that week, he ended up in his three best girl friends' room, all alone with the woman he was madly in love with.

Sanji stood in the center of the room as Nami scrambled around, picking up several pairs of underwear and some bras that were haphazardly thrown around the room. He took a look around the room, once again noticing each bed had each girls' favorite color.

"Sorry for the mess, I forgot how crazy it was in here while we were getting ready!" Nami explained.

With a genuine smile, Sanji turned to Nami, "Don't worry about it."

Nami stood still, her arms filled with women's undergarments, staring at Sanji. After blinking a few times, she ran to the closet and dumped everything on the floor. Turning around, she closed the doors behind her, "Well, I don't really want you to see all of our bras and undies laying around," she chuckled nervously with a blush on her cheeks.

With a sigh, Sanji took a few steps in her direction and offered his hand, "Would you like to dance?"

"Sanji, there is no music," she rolled her eyes, but took his hand anyway.

He grinned widely as he pulled her closer and began to sing. ( _Perfect_ by Ed Sheeran)

 _I found a love for me  
Darling just dive right in  
And follow my lead  
Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet  
I never knew you were the someone waiting for me  
'Cause we were just kids when I fell in love_

Nami's eyes were shining as she stared up at him, Sanji never really sang around people and certainly never Nami in the past. He began to lead her in a slow dance as he continued to sing, gazing into her eyes.

 _Not knowing what it was  
I will not give you up this time  
But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own  
And in your eyes you're holding mine_

He twirled her around slowly and gently, their eyes parting only for a moment when Nami turned her head.

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath  
But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight_

Sanji smiled when he saw Nami's blush, she smiled back at him and he began to get a little bolder—both with his singing and dancing. He began to lead her around the room more and began the next verse.

 _Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know  
She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home  
I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets  
To carry love, to carry children of our own  
We are still kids, but I'm so in love  
Fighting against all odds  
I know we'll be alright this time  
Darling, just hold my hand  
Be my girl, I'll be your man  
I see my future in your eyes_

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful  
I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight_

Sanji was humming the tune of the song as he twirled Nami out and pulled her back, she stumbled slightly, but he caught her against his chest. When her eyes met his once again, Sanji saw the look he had been waiting to see from the moment they met, all those years ago. The look of adoration and infatuation. His heart swelled with emotion, he gently swayed them, took a deep breath and finished the song.

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
I have faith in what I see  
Now I know I have met an angel in person  
And she looks perfect  
I don't deserve this  
You look perfect tonight_

Nami wrapped her arms around Sanji's neck and stood on her tiptoes to reach his lips with hers. She felt his arms tighten around her and pull her closer to his chest. The dress she was wearing was beginning to feel uncomfortable, but the way it felt to be this close to the blonde was surprising to her. Never until the past few days, ever since he had saved her, had Nami felt anything like this toward Sanji.

She opened her mouth to him and sucked on his tongue gently when it entered her mouth. "Mmm, Nami…," Sanji groaned into her mouth and she pulled herself closer by closing her arms around his neck.

Her breasts were being smushed against Sanji's chest, the fact he wasn't turning into a huge bloody-nosed mess was surprising, but definitely a good one! Instead, she felt his hands move lower down her back and she felt that warmth spread inside her. Rolling her neck and breaking the intense kiss they were sharing, Nami began to kiss along Sanji's jaw to his ear, "You are a good dancer, but an even better singer."

Sanji sighed into her hair and gave her a tight squeeze, "Thanks," he took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of Nami.

"I've never heard you sing before," her voice sounded sad, disappointed.

He turned to face her, seeing a frown on her beautiful face, "I've never really sang in front of anyone."

"Why not?" She asked, her brown eyes filled with questions.

His jaw tensed, and he turned away to say, "My biological family."

Instead of asking any further, he was pleasantly surprised to feel a kiss on his cheek, "I understand."

Returing his gaze to her, Sanji gave her a small smile, he was glad she didn't push him to talk about them. He didn't want to bring up the painful memories of his past, not when he was with Nami. Sanji couldn't believe his luck, then he finally realized how much alcohol was on her breath. His body stiffened immediately, _WHAT AM I DOING?!_

He gently slid her body down until she was standing on her own, taking a step away and placing his hands on her shoulders, "Nami, I should go."

Panic went across her face, "What? Why?"

It hurt his chest to see that look on her, but he told the truth, "You've been drinking, and I am just here to give you a ride home." Closing his eyes and taking a few deep breaths before he continued, "I care about you too much to take advantage of that more than I already have."

She grabbed the collar of his shirt, Sanji wasn't sure what he was expecting, but it wasn't this. Suddenly, Nami's face turned seductive, biting her lip and her eyes going dark, "You think just because I'm drunk we can't kiss?" Her voice was teasing, and she looked him up and down, eyeing him up.

He narrowed his eyes and growled, "Nami, if you keep this up I will want to do much more than kiss you."

"What's wrong with that?" She smiled seductively and began to step out of her dress, which she already unzipped.

 _Thank fuck she is wearing a bra._ Sanji closed his eyes tightly and spoke through grit teeth, "Nami, please put on your pajamas."

"You're supposed to watch, idiot," she giggled and a moment later he felt her tugging at the bottom of his shirt.

His eyes flew open and standing before him was a completely topless Nami. Sanji felt blood rush to his cheeks and to his groin, he wondered if there would be enough for the rest of his body. For the life of him he couldn't look away, he wanted to—really—but for the first time in his life, Nami was _showing Sanji her breasts._ With a gulp, he peeled his eyes away from her perky mounds up to her face.

He wanted to ask what she was doing, why she would do this, but Sanji had a feeling it was because the alcohol she drank was starting to hit her, hard. "Nami, please," he quickly removed his shirt, a simple band tee, and tried to pull it over her head.

Nami backed away, nearly falling, "What's the matter, Sanji? Why do you not want me?"

Sanji's heart nearly broke, tears were now falling from her eyes and she fell to the floor. He knelt in front of her and cupped her face in his hands, "Of course I want you, Nami." He wiped away her tears with his thumb pads, "But you aren't in your right mind, I refuse to take advantage of that."

Her eyes softened, and her cheeks turned a deep shade of red, "Okay."

He smiled gently and once more pulled his shirt over her head, this time she helped him and pushed her arms through the arm holes. Once it was on, Sanji gathered her hair and pulled it out from under the collar. He looked at her and smirked, "You look pretty damn sexy in my shirt."

A wide smile came across her face and she spun around, her orange hair flying behind her. She opened a drawer and pulled out some shorts, Sanji watched as her underwear fell to the floor and she stepped into the shorts. When he glanced down at the discarded garment, he saw how wet they were, glistening in the light and looking completely soaked. Sanji was closing his eyes and taking a few deep breaths when he felt a sudden rush of blood go straight to his dick.

Nami wrapped her arms around Sanji's waist, her chest to his back. After standing like that for a few moments, she whispered, "Will you stay…please?"

Sanji turned to see the pleading look in her eyes, not a trace of lust, but instead fear. He furrowed his curled eyebrows, "Is everything okay?"

Her lip began to quiver, "I'm afraid of the nightmares."

Fresh tears began to fall on her cheeks, he frowned and questioned, "What nightmares?"

"M-men…f-follow me…," Nami began to sob and shake her head.

He gave her a comforting hug, "Shhhhh, it's okay, you're okay. I won't let anyone hurt you—you are safe with me. I'll stay if that's what you want."

She didn't speak, only nodded against his now bare chest. Sanji could feel her hot tears as they touched his skin. His heart ached, and he held Nami tighter, "Okay, I'll stay."

He felt her body relax, "Thanks, Sanji." Nami nuzzled her face into his chest and he kissed the top of her head.

"For what?" He didn't really need to ask, he knew it was just because he was going to stay, but he found himself asking anyway.

Once again, she surprised him, "Everything. For being there for me, not just tonight but always. Sanji, you were _always_ the one standing up for me and helping me out. I never really appreciated it until you saved me from that man the other day."

He didn't say anything, not wanting to interrupt her and allowed for her to continue. Her eyes were filled with emotion, "Thank you, Sanji. Even in my nightmares, you are what makes the men go away. I trust you, I know you would never hurt me, but I am afraid to lose you. I am selfish and want you all to myself."

Sanji sighed loudly, "Nami, I promise you won't lose me. I am all yours if you want me. I told you before that we can take this—us—as slow or fast as you want. You are in charge, okay?"

"Okay," Nami looked away and bit her lip.

Lifting her chin up to look at him, Sanji spoke softly, "I love you more than anything, Nami." Her gentle smile only encouraged him to go on, "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen—way more gorgeous than anyone on tv. I am convinced you don't even belong on this planet, your level of beauty exists no where else."

Nami's cheeks were bright red, "Sanji! Stop," she playfully hit his chest.

He could feel her large grin as she pressed her face into his chest to hide. He chuckled into her hair, "Fine. Are you ready for bed? Do you need to use the bathroom?"

"Uh, yeah," Nami mumbled and he let her go.

She looked up at his face and smiled before grabbing her bathroom supplies and walked out of the room. When she entered the bathroom, Nami went straight to a stall. After finishing, she noticed how slick she felt between her legs and made sure to clean herself up. _Is this all from Sanji?_

When Nami took a look at herself in the mirror above the sink, she felt mortified. Her makeup was smudged around her eyes from her crying and she immediately began to remove what was left on her face. After washing her face, she brushed her teeth, _Does Sanji need to use the bathroom?_

After finishing up in the bathroom, Nami went back to her room and saw Sanji sitting on the edge of her bed. He glanced up at her when the door shut behind her, "Do you want to brush your teeth? Or, uh—need to pee?" Her building was all girls, so there weren't any male bathrooms. "I can sneek you into the bathroom…," her voice trailed off as her eyes locked with his.

Sanji raised his curled eyebrow and smiled, "Sure."

Nami grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste then peeked into the hallway. Seeing no one, she gestured for Sanji to follow her. They walked to the bathroom, and thankfully it was still empty, "Uhh, I'll wait outside the door and make sure no one comes in."

He smiled at her and took her offered toothbrush and paste, "Sounds good."

Ducking out of the bathroom, Nami closed the door behind her and kept watch until Sanji reappeared a couple minutes later. They went back to her room and Nami locked the door behind them. Sighing, she turned around, "Good thing we didn't run into anyone."

Sanji smiled and handed her back her toothbrush and toothpaste, "Thanks for letting me borrow this."

Putting them away, she felt her cheeks heat up, "You're welcome." There was something about sharing her toothbrush with him that made her heart pound.

"Can I borrow a blanket and pillow?" Sanji asked before adding, "I'm gonna sleep on the floor."

Nami gaped at him, "Sanji, you can sleep in my bed."

He groaned and rubbed his face in his palms, "That's not a good idea."

"Please, Sanji," she walked to him and gently reached up to grab his hands in hers, "I want you to hold me."

Sanji sighed in defeat, "I can't say no to you."

With a cheerful smile, Nami walked to her bed with Sanji in tow and pulled down the orange blanket. She crawled under the blanket, the light from the moon shining through the window was enugh that they didn't need to worry about turning the light on or off. She was turned on her side, back to the wall watching as Sanji took off his jeans before he laid down beside her on his back. Nami scooted closer to him, draping her arms across his bare chest and wrapping her legs around one of his. She felt him stiffen underneath her, "Sanji, it's okay. I really am not that drunk."

"It's not that," he turned and locked eyes with her, his blue iris shined in the moonlight, "I don't want to mess this up."

Her chest felt tight, "Sanji," she whispered and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I am afraid you will change your mind about me." He frowned at her, "You've never really given me the time of day and now that you have—"

Nami cut him off, her lips colliding with his as her hands caressed his cheeks before tangling in his hair. She didn't know what to say to make Sanji feel better, but maybe kissing him would. Their mouths began to move against one another, perfectly matching each other. When she couldn't breath anymore, Nami pulled away. Opening her eyes and panting for air, she leaned her forehead against Sanji's. She pushed his hair to the side, so she could see both his blue eyes, "Sanji, I like you, okay? I'm not doing this because I'm drunk—I am doing this because I want to. Sure, the alcohol helps so I don't over-think everything, but you wouldn't be here right now if I didn't want you to be."

She was stroking his hair out of his face, gazing down at him as she held her head up in her hand. Sanji's breath was taken away, not by the kiss and not by her words, but because of the view. Nami's face was completely free of her makeup, "You are _so incredibly beautiful_." He felt like he was going to cry, _she doesn't need to wear that makeup…Nami is perfect without it._ Her skin was flawless aleady, and her eyes were so big and bright as they gazed back into his.

A gorgeous pink color crossed her face, "I don't have any makeup on."

"You don't need any, you are already perfect," he smiled softly.

Nami's face turned a deep shade of red and rolled her eyes, turning away. That only made Sanji laugh, then she huffed, "Quit teasing me!"

He stifled his laughter, "I'm just telling the truth."

"Ughhh," Nami rolled over so her back was to him.

Sanji frowned, then wrapped his arms around her torso before pulling her close to his chest and whispering, "I love you."

Nami turned around in his arms so she was facing him again, she tilted her chin up and closed her eyes. Sanji knew she wanted a kiss and instead of teasing her, he gave her what she wanted. Licking his lips, he leaned down and connected their lips, groaning when he felt blood rush to his member.

She was running her fingers down his chest, tracing the lines of his muscles when suddenly her hands wandered further down, brushing against his erection. Sanji felt himself grow larger, pulling away from the kiss, "Fuck," he opened his eyes to see Nami's clouded over with lust.

"W-was that your…," she couldn't even finish her sentence.

"Uh, yeah. That's my dick," he replied awkwardly.

Sanji could tell she was going to reach down and touch him again, but before she could, he caught her wrists and held her still, "Another time. For now, let's sleep."

After a moment of staring into her brown orbs, Sanji got Nami to agree, "Fine."

He let go of her wrists and wrapped his arms around her, "Good night, Nami."

Feeling her relax in his arms, she sighed, "Sanji?"

"Hmm?" He had his eyes closed, but when she didn't reply he opened them.

Sanji was met with her eyes filled with wonder, he gave her a puzzled look and she just shook her head, "Nevermind, good night."

She snuggled into his chest and he got himself comfortable with her in his arms. "Sweet dreams, Nami," he kissed her head and felt Nami nuzzle her face against his chest.

It didn't take long for her to fall asleep in his arms, when she did, Sanji looked down at the girl in his arms. _So beautiful. Is she really going to be mine?_ Brushing her hair from her face, he tightened his arms around Nami and fell asleep.

 **AN: Hey everyone! Hope you like this chapter, it was fun to write and difficult to end the chapter. I think we will finally be moving on to the next day, Saturday in the story. I don't know about you, but I'm excited :) Please leave me a review and let me know what like/don't like about the story, or to give your thoughts.**

 **xoxoLadyLiberal**


	49. Chapter 49

**I do not own One Piece or its characters, I only own this story.**

 **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A RAPE SCENARIO**

 **EDITED** Hopeless Romantics: Chapter 49

Law was being woken up by the sound of screaming. In his still-sleepy state, he wondered why he didn't stop screaming after he'd woken up, _I don't even remember having a nightmare. It's probably because Luffy-ya slept over…_ Suddenly, he bolted upright and turned to the side to see what caused him to wake up from such a peaceful sleep.

Luffy was screaming, "NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! STOP! YOU'RE HURTING ME! IT HURTS! S-STOP, P-PLEASE!" She had tears running down her face which was all contorted from her obvious nightmare.

He felt like his heart was being ripped from his chest, "LUFFY-YA!" Law gently held her shoulders and shook her, "LUFFY-YA, WAKE UP!" His voice cracked, and Law tensed his jaw as his eyes stung hot with tears.

 _She was back on the same colorful ship, sitting on the strange figure-head, sailing with all the people she just spent the evening with at the club. There was Zoro and Robin, sitting beside each other with their heads resting against the other. Sanji had brought Nami an orange drink as she tanned herself on the deck. Brook and Franky were singing and dancing with Penguin and Shachi near the orange trees in the grass. She saw Usopp sneak into the cabin with Kaya and shortly after Chopper energed with a disheveled Vivi. Luffy giggled to herself and looked around some more, frowning when she noticed both her brothers were missing and so was her boyfriend. She hopped off the figure-head and made her way to the door of the cabin. Once again, she found herself searching the inside of the ship—every room down every hallway—but never finding the people she was searching for. Turning down the final hallway, she saw the strange red door at the end and began to run for it. By the time she made it to the door, Luffy was exhausted. As she reached up to the doorknob and gripped the brass, she took a deep breath and turned the knob._

 _To her surprise it opened, Luffy was pulled into the dark room and was unable to move. A bright light flashed on above her and she looked down to see her naked body. She heard footsteps from behind her and she felt a cold hand grab onto her ass. Her body tensed, but she was able to turn her head and look behind her. Luffy stared up and saw the unmistakeable red hair that belonged to none other than Kidd. He was smiling at her like she was a piece of meat. Her stomach sank, and he began to run his hands all over her body. She tried to shout at him, to scream, make a sound, anything, but nothing came from her mouth._

 _Suddenly, his clothing was removed, and he pushed Luffy to the ground and pinned himself on top of her. She tried to scream and tell him to stop, but she only heard silence. He turned her onto her stomach and held her face against the ground. She felt him move behind her and tried to keep her legs together and shout, but her efforts didn't make it stop. Kidd had rammed inside of her and she felt a horrible pain go through her body. He began to move against her and she tried to scream no, for him to stop, that he was hurting her, pleading with him to stop. Her tears were the only thing that seemed to come from her, but she suddenly heard a voice._

 _In her silent world a loud shout was heard, Luffy didn't really understand it, but it was the only thing she heard the entire time she was on this ship. Then, she was pulled back out of the dark room, away from Kidd. She saw all the hallways and rooms she had walked into flash before her eyes until she was back on the deck. This time the only person there was Law, and in his hand, he was holding her heart in a clear cube._

When Luffy woke from her nightmare, she opened her eyes to see Law's bare, tattooed chest. She felt his arms wrapped tightly around her as he held her in his lap. Sitting up, she felt his body stiffen underneath her and she turned to look up at her boyfriend, "Law."

Law gazed into Luffy's big brown eyes which still had makeup from the previous night's adventure. He didn't know what to do, he was so grateful she finally woke up. Shaking her and yelling at her didn't work, so Law had pulled her onto his lap and held her against his chest. His heart was pounding, and when he felt Luffy stir in his arms he couldn't believe she finally had woken up. When he heard his name from her lips he didn't know what to think. He pulled her against him and held her tightly against his chest, whispering, "I got you, baby. I won't let anyone hurt you."

Her body began to convulse against him, her sobs cut through him, deep. As Luffy cried into his chest, Law caressed the back of her head and soothingly rubbed her back, "It's okay, baby, shhh. I got you, you're okay."

His words only seemed to make her cry harder and Law felt like he was being stabbed by hundreds of knives across his body. Tightening his arms around her was all he could think to do, then he suddenly heard a pounding on his front door. _Shit…_

He tried to let go of Luffy, but as soon as he loosened his grip on her she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. _I guess she's coming with me…?_

Sabo had woken up from the sound of screaming. He was a fairly-light sleeper, but anyone would be woken from the blood-curtling scream. He sat up and rubbed at his eyes, still half-asleep as he wondered what it could have been. For a few minutes Sabo just sat there on the edge of his bed, never hearing any more screaming, but he began to hear crying.

Remembering that Ace said Luffy was spending the night at Law's he immediately was up from the bed and rushing out of his apartment, making sure to grab his keys. Once he was in front of Law's door he began to pound against it. Sabo impatiently began to tap his foot, he wanted to just break the damn door down, but he also wanted to give him the chance to open it first. Right as he was about to knock again, the door swung open and Sabo was even more surprised by what he saw than what he had heard earlier.

Luffy had her arms and legs wrapped around Law's body as he held her tightly against him with his arms. Sabo noticed his sister was wearing a large t-shirt and boxers, when he took a closer look at Law he saw that the man was topless and only wearing boxers. He couldn't hide the confusion on his face and Law must have noticed, "Sabo-ya, come in."

Sabo silently walked into Law's apartment, a lamp was turned on, so the room was lit up. He sat on the couch and waited until he felt it shift from added weight before he turned to Law with a stern expression, "What is going on here? I woke up from screaming and then I heard crying."

Law glanced down at Luffy, she was shaking against his body, "Luffy-ya had a nightmare." He still wasn't able to get a single word out of her and couldn't give Sabo any more information than that.

The two men's eyes locked, neither of them knew what to say or do, but Luffy seemed to be calming down as Law held her and continued to rub her back. After a few moments of silence, Luffy's voice was heard, "I dreamt about Kidd."

His arms tightened around her, "Luffy-ya, I promise I won't let him touch you ever again." Law kissed the top of her head, and when she looked up at him he cupped her face and brushed away her tears with his tattooed hands.

Luffy stared into Law's pale blue eyes and gave him a weak smile, "Pinky promise?" She held up one of her little fingers to him.

The smile she forced on her face broke his heart, Law wanted to see her big, bright grin instead. He hooked his pinky finger with hers and brought them to his lips, kissing Luffy's fingers, "I pinky promise."

"Ughhh!" Sabo groaned and closed his eyes on the couch beside them, "What is with you two?!" He wasn't angry, but realized he probably sounded like it and turned to face them. Opening his eyes, he saw they both were scowling at him, "I didn't mean it like that!" Sabo held his hands up in front of him, "Like, it's cute, but it's weird seeing you two like this. I'm not mad—I think you two are oddly perfect for each other." He smiled innocently and scratched the back of his head.

Law blushed slightly and cleared his throat, "Thanks."

Luffy was starting to feel a little more like herself and her smile no longer was forced, "Do you really mean that, Sabo?"

Her blonde brother nodded, "I really do, Luffy. I'm sorry about what Ace and I have said about you not being able to have a boyfriend." Sabo sighed and frowned slightly, "We were only trying to protect you, we didn't realize that by keeping guys who liked you away from you that you wouldn't understand what being in a relationship meant." He glanced between her and Law, they both were giving him their undivided attention. "The relationship you two have is what everyone wants to find. An instant connection, one that makes you a better person and has a lasting impact on your life. I can see that, and I am really happy for you both."

Looking at Luffy, he could see that her large, cheeky grin was back from her brother's words. Law finally felt at ease for the first time since he was woken up and smiled fondly at the small girl in his arms. He turned and smiled at Sabo, "Koala will come around."

Sabo's eyes went wide with shock, "W-what? W-why w-would you say that?!" His face was on fire, he could feel the blood rushing to his face from his intense blush.

"Shishishishi!" Luffy's laughter filled the room and the atmosphere completely changed from tense and cold to bright and cheerful. "Sabo, everyone knows you tried to kiss her. You _NEVER_ like girls! Koala _has to be_ the one."

Law began to chuckle as he stared at Sabo's red face, "From what I've heard, you've never even kissed a girl before, Sabo-ya."

"THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU TWO!" Sabo stood from the couch, his entire face was bright red, and he could feel the heat radiating off his face and neck.

"Oh, come on, Sabo! We were just teasing, don't go!" Luffy yelled to him.

He stopped in his tracks and slumped his shoulders, after taking a few deep breaths, he turned around with a frown, "I really like her."

Law recognized the agony in his voice, it was the same way he felt just before when Luffy wasn't smiling. "Give her time, Sabo-ya," when the blonde returned his gaze he continued, "She said she transferred because of a break up—apparently it was pretty serious—at least that's what she told everyone."

"Did she say anything else?" Sabo wanted to know absolutely everything about the orange-haired girl, he was becoming obsessed.

He shook his head, "I don't think so."

Luffy casually added, "She said his name was Kohza, apparently they were engaged."

"WHAT?!" Sabo couldn't help but shout, but slapped his hands over his mouth and calmed himself before asking, "How do you know that?"

"I followed her in the bathroom."

Now Law was the one to shout, "WHAT?!"

"Shishishishi, what?"

Sabo smacked his palm against his face, wishing his sister didn't do something so embarrassing to the girl he liked. Then he realized what she said, he grabbed Luffy's hand, "Lu, tell me everything she said!"

Luffy stared at her brother for a moment before smiling, "Okay, where should I start?"

"What did you say to her in the bathroom?"

She scratched her head and thought for a moment, "Well, after she finished peeing I scared her when she stepped out of the stall. Shishishishi! Then I asked her why she didn't kiss you and if she thought you were cute."

"Wait, what?!" Sabo's forehead ticked.

"Shishishishi, just listen! So, I asked if she thought you were cute and she got really red and said, 'Of course I think he is cute, who wouldn't?!' and I told her, 'Me, cause I'm his sister!' Shishishishi! Then I told her that she should've kissed you if she thought you were cute, but she told me she just broke up with her fiancé, Kohza, and wasn't ready to date yet. It took a lot of work to get it out of her though!" Luffy was roaring with laughter as she remembered needing to ask the girl a bajillion questions just to get that information from her, but she refused to let her leave the bathroom until she told her what she wanted to know.

"Luffy-ya, when did you do all this?" Law couldn't remember Luffy leaving his sight for most of the night.

She turned to her boyfriend and smiled, "It was during the performance before Franky's. I saw Koala go into the bathroom, so I followed her, shishsishishi!"

"Why would you do that, Luffy?!" Sabo questioned.

Turning back to her brother, still with a smile on her face, Luffy replied, "Because I knew she must be special if you tried to kiss her. I wanted to know more about her."

Her answer was sweet, Sabo couldn't even be mad at her, "Okay, fine." He sighed and scratched the back of his head, eyes darting to the side, "Did she happen to say anything else?"

Law stifled his laughter, _Damn, Sabo-ya's got it bad._

"Shishishishi, she said she was really happy to have made some new friends."

Sabo smiled at that and continued to walk toward the door, "Thanks, Luffy. I'll see you both later." He stopped and turned to Law before turning the handle, "I'll let you know when we find him," then he opened the door and left the apartment without another word.

Luffy was brought back to the present, remembering why they were awake at this hour, _what time is it anyway…_ She frowned, "Traffy, what time is it?"

He turned to the clock in his living room, "It is…4:36."

She groaned loudly, "I'm sorry for waking you up."

Law reached out and caught her chin, then gently turned her to face him, "You don't have to apologize to me." He pulled her back against his chest and buried his face in the crook of her neck, then whispered softly, "I was really worried about you, Luffy-ya. You weren't waking up when I shook you and yelled—I didn't know what to do—so I just held you." His heart was pounding in his chest, her screams were still ringing in his mind. Law wanted to ask about her dream but didn't know how.

As if she knew what he wanted, Luffy began to speak, "I've been having the same dream all week. I'm always on this super neat ship in the middle of the ocean, sometimes I am alone—other times my friends are there." Her lips turned to a frown, "But you, Ace, and Sabo are never there. I always will search the entire ship and end up in this endless hallway where there is a weird red door that seems out of place."

Law was intently listening to Luffy, but when she mentioned the door he noticed something strange flashed through her eyes—she looked terrified. "Whenever I would get to the door it wouldn't open, but tonight it did—I was taken into a dark room." There was a tear rolling down the side of her face, but she whipped it away and continued, "A light shined down on me and I was naked…Kidd came and began to touch me." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "I tried to scream, but I couldn't make any noise—I couldn't move—it was like I was being raped all over again." When Luffy finished she broke into tears and sobbed into Law's chest.

He, once again, wanted Luffy's smile to return to her face but he had no idea what he should do. Law wasn't used to caring about someone, he wasn't used to having such strong feelings in general. Before he met Luffy he had been completely miserable, he had his job and future career going for him, sure, but this was different. Law couldn't see his future past becoming a surgeon, he didn't care about anything or anyone, he felt like he barely even was friends with Shachi and Penguin. Meeting Luffy changed everything for him, for the life of him he couldn't resist her smile—but when it was gone his entire world came crashing down.

Tightening his arms around her, he held Luffy's small, shaking body against his bare chest. Luffy wrapped herself around him, as Law hushed and comforted her cries she began to calm down. "Right before I woke up I saw you." She leaned back so she was gazing into his eyes, "You were holding my heart, keeping me safe."

"Luffy-ya…," he was at a loss for words, the way she was looking at him made Law blush. _She looks so beautiful, so perfect…how could anyone ever hurt her?_ He brought his hand to her cheek and brushed her tears away with his thumb. Tilting her chin up, Law leaned in to give her a tender kiss before whispering, "I'll always keep you safe."

Her heart felt so full, Luffy smiled at his words, "I love you, Traffy."

"I love you, too," Law sighed contently and hugged Luffy against him. _Don't ever leave me. I can't lose you. You mean everything to me…_ As his mind flooded with words he couldn't bring himself to say aloud. He stared into her brown depths, seeing nothing but happiness, adoration, but most noticeably—love.

She reached up to touch Law's face, "I've never felt this way about anyone before."

He smiled softly, "Neither have I."

"My heart belongs to you, Traffy." She smiled shyly and glanced away, "You can have all of me." When her eyes returned to his, Luffy was absolutely stunned, "Traffy, are you crying?"

Law closed his eyes as a tear ran down the side of his face. As he steadied his trembling lip he spoke, "I don't deserve someone like you—" His voice cracked, and he lost it, Law opened his tear-filled eyes to stare back at the girl in his arms. "You're too good for someone like me, Luffy-ya."

Luffy shook her head, "NO!" The look on her face became insistant, "You and I are perfect for each other—just like what Sabo said!" She placed her hands on either side of his face and pressed her forehead to his, "You are more than good enough, you are _meant_ for me."

As she kissed away the tears on his cheeks, Law closed his eyes and sighed, "Kidd is going to fucking pay for what he did to you." Her body suddenly froze, when he opened his eyes he saw worry on her face.

"I don't want something to happen to you…," she whispered.

Smirking at her, Law reassured, "Hey, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me, baby," he kissed her forehead and pulled her into his chest. They were laying on the couch in his living room, when he looked at the clock he saw it was already past five in the morning, "Do you want to go back to sleep, or stay up?"

"Mmmm," Luffy hummed against his neck and breathed in his scent, "Sleepy."

Law chuckled and squeezed his arms around her, "Okay, baby. I'll bring you back to bed." He sat up on the couch, and due to her small size, Law was easily able to lift her body with his as he stood and walked back to his bedroom. He gently laid her down on the bed and scooted close behind her before pulling the blankets back over their bodies. Wrapping his arms around her, Law kissed her cheek, "Go to sleep, Luffy-ya."

After a few moments he heard Luffy's breath change, she had fallen back asleep. He gazed down at her for a moment, with a small smile on his face, "I promise to keep you safe."

 **AN: Hello everyone! I have some very (kinda) exciting news! I was rereading this story and decided I wanted to edit some things-soooo, when chapter 50 gets released I will also be uploading EDITED CHAPTERS of the ENTIRE STORY. Rereading the story made me really excited and I realized I could tweak it a bit and add some things to make the story better. Most things won't change, I will be changing a few details here and there, but there will be MORE TO THE EARLIER CHAPTERS. Please let me know if you are as excited about this as I am! :D I realized there were a few errors in the story as I read through and there are things I want to add to make it flow better, now that I have a better understanding of where the story is headed versus when I first started writing it. I've only been writing this for a little under 2 months and have put a lot of work into this story, I want to make it as good as I can.**

 **Anyway, I'm done rambling. I hope you all liked this chapter, I am sorry that Luffy was not herself this chapter. I wanted to show the deep connection between Law and Luffy and felt like this was the most realistic way to do that. On the subject of Luffy's dream, I decided to have the red door she has been unable to open represent her repressed thoughts and memories about Kidd that she has kept to herself. After she encountered her rapist, Kidd, and finally told Law what happened, those things were no longer repressed and she was reminded of them in her dream. Her being unable to do anything-move or scream-was supposed to reflect on her experience with Kidd. She was unable to make any sound in her dream, but instead was shouting in her sleep-which is what obviously caused Law to wake up. Since Law is the "keeper/holder" of her heart, when he spoke to her she was able to hear him in her dream and when he embraced her she finally was pulled from her dark memories and woke up in his arms. I personally think that there are certain people in our lives that we have deep, almost immediate connections with and that is what I've written Law and Luffy to have. (Also some other couples/pairs like UsoppxKaya and SaboxKoala)**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think of the story, this chapter, what you think of me editing the previous chapters, etc.**

 **I plan to have the edited story uploaded**

 **xoxoLadyLiberal**


	50. Chapter 50

**I do not own One Piece or its characters, I only own this story.**

 **Author's note: Hey everyone! I am really excited to say that I have edited chapters 1-49 of this story and added over 15,000 words. If you have not read the EDITED chapters, do not worry, I didn't change anything significant. Some chapters had only minor edits, others have changes in dialogue/added dialogue. Mostly, the story I think flows better and is improved in general. Now, finally, on with the story!**

 **WARNING: YAOI CHAPTER**

Hopeless Romantics: Chapter 50

Ace began to wake up, the light shining in through the window was blinding and hurt his eyes. His head was throbbing as he began to roll to his side, _fuck…too bright…head hurts…_

Despite the pain from his hangover, when he turned and saw Marco sleeping next to him, Ace bolted upright and felt wide awake. His heart was pounding as he watched the slight rise and fall of the older man's chest. It was adorned with a large tattoo that spread across his pectorals down to just above his belly-button. _Ahhhh…shit. What happened last night?_

In a desperate attempt to get away from his half-naked best friend and get rid of the erection he was now sporting, Ace slipped out of the bed to go to the bathroom. He noticed his clothes and shoes on the floor and he was only in his boxers, _fuck, fuck, fuck!_

Once he was inside the bathroom with the door closed and locked behind him, Ace leaned his forehead against the wall and closed his eyes. _Okay, so we all were at Iceburg's last night. I remember catching Law and Luffy in the alley kissing… Kidd raped her—I remember that… Then Sabo and I went looking for him, but he wasn't there. Then I started drinking…a lot…too much, fuck my head hurts._

He walked to the shower and stepped inside. When he turned on the faucet, the showerhead blasted him with cold water. Ace didn't like the cold much, but it was just what he needed to calm his member down. Seeing Marco sleeping beside him was such a turn on, especially since the blond had been shirtless.

There were bits and pieces of the night he could recall; telling Marco about what happened to Luffy, learning that Marco was gay and telling him he was bi. _Did we go to the Moby Dick? Yeah…yeah, we did, and Luffy slept over at Law's. FUCK! At least I didn't have to hear them fucking each other…_

After standing under the water for a few moments, it warmed up and he just stood under the hot stream of water. Ace had his eyes closed, the light still hurt his eyes and his head was pounding from his hangover and overthinking. _Goddamnit! What the hell happened?_

When Marco rolled over in his bed and felt the other side of the matress was empty, he squinted his eyes open and frowned. _Ace…did he leave?_

Suddenly, his bedroom door opened, and Ace walked in wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. Marco's eyes wandered over his best friend's toned body as he gathered his clothing from the floor. He felt his dick hardening but he couldn't look away, especially when Ace removed the towel and began to dry his hair.

Marco was laying on his stomach and still appeared to be asleep when Ace had entered the room. _I can't fucking believe this… Did something happen with Marco last night? Why the fuck did I have to drink so much?!_

Ace removed his towel and began to dry his hair. He turned around to look at the bed, Marco's body was barely covered by the blanket, in fact, only one of his legs was still underneath it. As he gazed at his best friend's bare leg, up to his ass covered in his blue boxers, Ace felt his dick begin to harden again. "Oh, shit…"

As Ace lowered his towel to his waist attempting to cover his erection, Marco rolled over on the bed. Their eyes met, and Ace's face turned beet red, "Marco! You're awake?!"

Marco sat up on the bed, the outline of his own erection was visible through his boxers, "Ace, come." He gestured to him with his hand, waving him closer.

"Hang on!" Ace held up one of his hands as the other still held on to his towel.

The blond man frowned, his heart sank in his chest, his worst fear was becoming a reality—Ace was going to leave him.

After closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Ace opened his eyes and saw Marco's pained expression. "Please, just tell me the truth." He sighed, "Are you really in love with me?"

 _This is it… After this he is really going to leave… I knew he was just drunk…_ Marco gazed into Ace's pale blue eyes and for the first time he did so with all the emotion he had been hiding from him deep inside. With a pained look and a deep sigh, Marco admitted, "Yeah, I am."

Ace's heart was pounding in his chest, he gulped and walked towards the bed, dropping the towel and exposing his erection. His eyes were locked with Marco's as he climbed onto the bed and crawled closer to the man. He glanced down at Marco's lips, then licked his own before glancing back up to see surprise in Marco's eyes.

Ace lifted his right hand to Marco's chest and felt his heart beat. He slid his hand up his neck to the back of his head, then pulled their faces together for a kiss. As soon as their lips touched, Marco moaned and opened his mouth for Ace to enter, which he did. The younger man's tongue eagerly explored his best friend's mouth and fought with his tongue.

Marco pulled Ace to his chest and laid back on the matress. As Ace's naked body writhed on top of him, Marco ran his hands over Ace's back, down to his ass and squeezed. Their groins rubbed against each other, "Mmmmm, Ace…shit."

Pulling away, Ace gazed down at Marco, "You look so hot underneath me…"

Glancing down to Ace's erection, Marco raised his right hand and gently cupped his balls, "I'll let you fuck me like this…" He moved his hand to Ace's shaft and gripped it, "That is, if you promise to let me fuck your ass another time." Marco wiped the precum off Ace's tip with his finger then brought it to his lips and licked it off with his tongue.

A groan escaped through Ace's lips, "Fuck, yes!" He gritted his teeth, grabbed the hem of Marco's boxers, and pulled them down to expose his huge pierced dick. Ace knew about Marco's piecings, but he never imagined he'd actually be able to _enjoy_ them.

Tugging gently on the ring at his head, Ace elicited a moan from Marco, "Aaahhhhh!" Marco snapped his eyes open and pulled Ace down on top on him. Their dicks rubbed against each other, "Mmmm, fuck. Ace… I've got lube in my nightstand."

Ace pushed himself off Marco and opened the drawer of the nightstand to find a bottle of lube. He popped the cap open and was about to pour some into his hand, but Marco grabbed it from him, "Hey!"

"Just let me do this, Ace. I'm already letting you be on top for our first time."

"Wait, so we didn't have sex last night?"

Marco looked at him confused, "What?! No! You were so fucking drunk, I wouldn't have fucked you while you were like that!"

Ace blushed, "I just thought with how my clothes were all over the floor…"

"No, nothing happened…well except for you kissing me and wrapping yourself around me." Marco awkwardly chuckled, but gave Ace a sexy smirk, "Besides, you will be able to feel it after I fuck you." He watched as Ace's dick twitched at his words, Marco leaned forward with his mouth open until his tongue reached Ace's head, then began to suck him off.

"Uuunnghhhh, sssssss," Ace gasped and shut his eyes. He had never gotten a blow job before, Ace was still a virgin and never kissed anyone before Marco. Since he was in love with his little sister and had a huge crush on his best friend, Ace felt like he was cursed to live a shit life. Now that Luffy was happy with Law, Ace knew he shouldn't try and mess that up.

Marco was deep throating Ace, but pulled away before he could come, "Mmmm, you have a great dick, Ace. I can't wait any longer to feel it inside me." He squeezed the bottle of lube above Ace's throbbing erection then handed it to him. Keeping eye contact, Marco stroked Ace while he laid back and spread his legs apart.

Gulping at the incredible view, Ace scooted himself between Marco's thick, muscular thighs and poured some lube above Marco's ass hole. He rubbed his dick against his friend's entrance then smirked, "Here goes nothing." Ace grabbed onto Marco's waist and pushed himself into his lubed ass hole.

The two men both groaned at the sensation, Marco was no virgin and his ass greedily sucked Ace's cock inside. "AHHHH! ACE! FUCKING MOVE!"

He wasn't used to the feeling of being inside someone else, but the heat of Marco's body felt amazing. Ace began to thrust himself in and out of Marco, "OOOOOHHH SHIT! MARCO! FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, AHHHHHHHH!"

Marco was more turned on than he had ever been in his life as he watched and felt Ace fuck his ass. His Jacob's ladder piercings were being pressed against Ace's hard abs as he slammed into him. He knew Ace was a virgin, normally that would be a turn off for him, but Ace was different. Besides, the way Ace was pounding into him, so fast and hard, Marco had never seen anything like it. It was as if a wild predator was finally killing its prey.

Ace felt like he was losing his mind as he fucked Marco, the heat he found inside him was indescribable. Having Marco submit himself to him was something he had never even dreamed about. The man was so proud and stong, but he was letting Ace do this to him.

Although he loved Luffy, it was hard for him to get off on the idea of them sleeping together. Whenever Ace masturbated he imagined himself being fucked by Marco, at least that was what he did after he started liking the guy. However, being able to _fuck Marco_ was unlike anything he had ever experienced.

One of Ace's hands moved to Marco's dick and pulled on his Prince Alberts piercing. He let out a deep, throaty moan, then Ace did it again, harder, "ACE!" Marco screamed in pleasure as he ejaculated onto himself.

Seeing Marco coming on himself sent Ace over the edge and he shot his load deep inside his ass while grinding his hips against his body screaming, "MARCO!"

Collapsing beside him on the bed, Ace turned and smiled at his best friend, "Holy shit!" He laughed whole heartedly, "I can't believe you let me do that!"

Marco turned and grinned back at Ace, "I trust you."

A beautiful blush spread across Ace's upper body and face, "So how'd I do? You know, that was my first time..."

"You were fucking incredible." Marco grabbed Ace's chin and brought their lips together, once Ace opened his mouth, their tongues were rubbing against each other. He pulled himself away, "I really do love you, Ace. I'm tired of hiding the way I feel about you."

Smirking, Ace teased, "Well, so am I. So where does that leave us?"

"Wanna be my boyfriend?" Marco smiled at him lovingly, there was no hesitation in his voice, he was serious.

His heart skipped a beat, "Yeah." Ace grinned at his best-friend-turned-boyfriend with a blush on his freckled cheeks, but he felt so happy he didn't even care.

Then his phone started ringing.

With a groan, Ace got up from the bed and fould his phone in the pocket of his shorts from the night before. "Hello?"

"Ace, I found him."

"Huh? Who'd you find?"

Sabo groaned into the phone, "Kidd. While you've been sleeping off a hangover, I've been looking for him. It's already one-thirty."

"Oh, shit! Where are you? I'll bring Marco with to help."

"I'm at the motel near _Kaido's_. Hurry, he just went inside with a girl."

"How am I supposed to get over there so fast? Neither of us have a car."

"Call Law. He has one. I'm going close, if I see or hear anything happenin in that room I'm going in."

The line was cut off and Ace immediately turned to Marco, "You have Law's number?"

"Yeah, I think so," Marco found his phone on his nightstand and tossed it to Ace. "What's going on?"

Ace searched the contacts on Marco's phone until he found Law's. While it was ringing he turned to Marco, "Just listen to what I say."

The ringing stopped, and he heard a tired, "Hello?"

"Law? It's Ace. Listen, Sabo found Kidd."

He heard a low growl over the phone, then Law say, "Where." It wasn't a question.

"At the motel by _Kaido's._ Marco and I need a ride there, Sabo said Kidd just went in a room with a girl a few minutes ago."

"Meet me in front of the building in five minutes."

Once again, Ace was hung up on. He knew he didn't have time to waste and turned back to Marco, "We have five minutes to meet him outside."

Marco jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom for a quick shower. After cleaning the cum off himself and shampooing his hair, he stepped out and dried off.

When he entered his bedroom, Ace was already dressed and ready to go, "Fuck, you look hot getting out of the shower…I wish we had more time."

"There's always next time." Marco kissed Ace swiftly and dressed himself in baggy pants and a white tank top.

"Alright, let's go." Ace took Marco's hand and they left the apartment.

 **AN: Lucky, you! This chapter has two author's notes! Anyway, I just would like to say thank you to everyone who has read the story thus far. I think it is so incredible that I have people reading my story from all around the world. I am especially thankful to those of you who leave me reviews on the story. I used those to help me edit the story, the feedback you give helps me know what you want to read about and improve the story. WulfyFang3 and sarge1130, you two are wonderful, thank you for all the support. I am happy to say that in chapter 51 Kidd will be punished, and what Law has in store is not going to be pretty.**

 **xoxoLadyLiberal**


	51. Chapter 51

**I do not own One Piece or its characters, I only own this story.**

 **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS VIOLENCE AND VULGAR LANGUAGE**

Hopeless Romantics: Chapter 51

Law had just dropped Luffy off at her dorm when he got the call from Marco's phone. After speaking to Ace, he made his way back to his apartment building and called his uncle.

"Law? What a nice surprise to hear from you! To what do I owe—"

"This is serious. I need to use your private OR."

Doffy's voice became laced with concern, "Are you alright? Is it Luffy?"

"We are both fine." Law didn't have time to explain this right now, "Please, just get the room ready."

"Okay, it will be ready when you get here."

"Thanks, see you soon." Law hung up the phone right as he was arriving at his apartment building. He saw Ace and Marco walk out a moment later holding hands, _huh…interesting._

The two entered through the back door and slipped into his backseat. Law hit the gas as soon as the door was shut, "Hey man! I'm not even buckled in yet!" Ace yelled.

Law scowled at him through the rearview mirror, "Well, hurry up!"

Marco cleared his throat, "Uh, Law? What's the plan?"

Scoffing, Law coldly explained, "We're going to knock Kidd out, tie him up and toss him in my trunk. After that we will go to my uncle's place for surgery."

After glancing at Ace and catching his eye, Marco furrowed his eyebrows and turned toward Law, "Surgery? Why the hell will there be a surgery?"

"Luffy-ya said she doesn't want him to do it again. Surgery is the only way to ensure that will happen." Law pulled into the parking lot of the motel Kidd was spotted at, but there was no sign of Sabo.

They all got out of the car and Law turned to Ace, "What room?"

"Uhhh, I don't know! Sabo didn't say!" Ace couldn't believe they were finally here and didn't know what fucking room the guy was in.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash inside the room nearest to them, room 8. Law was the first to react, he ran to the door and tried the handle, it was unlocked so he swung it open.

Inside the room, Sabo was standing above Kidd with a lamp in his hand. Seeing the three men enter the room, he felt relief wash over him, "Oh, thank fuck! I can't handle this shit anymore!" He threw the lamp to the floor and stepped over Kidd's unconscious body, "This guy is a realy fucking piece of shit, you know." Sabo pointed to the bed, "Look at what he was doing!"

On the bed there was a pink-haired girl who didn't even look eighteen. She was tied spread-eagled to the bed with rope, completely naked with bruises and marks all over her body and it was obvious she was drugged. The girl couldn't barely open her eyes and it looked like she hadn't eaten in days.

Law took in his surroundings and changed his plans slightly, "Sabo, untie the girl. Ace and Marco, start to tie up Kidd. I've got to make a quick call."

The three men began to do as they were instructed, Sabo ended up pulling out his pocket knife and cut through the rope around the young girl's wrists and ankles. Marco and Ace used the rope on the bed to tie up Kidd. After securing his arms and legs, they took a wash rag from the bathroom and stuffed it in his mouth.

Sabo had done a number on him, there was a large mark forming on the side of his head where he was hit with the lamp. Before he managed to knock him unconscious he was saying all sorts of disgusting things about what it was like to fuck Luffy. Sabo had actually hit Kidd in the balls with the lamp before he struck it against his head.

Law had stepped outside the room and called his uncle again, "Doffy, call in Machvise, we'll be needing him."

"This better be important, Law. I don't like being bossed around by you."

"I can't explain right now, I have to go." Law hung up and walked back into the room to find Ace and Marco were finished tying up Kidd and he was ready to be carried to the trunk.

"Law, what are we supposed to do about the girl? Sabo asked as he wrapped a bedsheet around the girl's body to cover her.

"Bring her to the hospital." Law scribbled something on a sheet of paper, "Give this to whoever is at the ER desk."

Sabo looked at what Law had written on the paper, **Girl needs to be tested for STDs and on an IV for dehydration. I'll be stopping by to check on her, Trafalgar Law.**

"How the hell am I supposed to get her to the hospital?" When Sabo looked up from the sheet of paper Law left with him, he realized he was already left alone in the room, Law was already gone with Marco, Ace, and Kidd.

Before he had time to panic, the girl shifted on the bed and opened her eyes, "My…car…"

His eyes grew wide at her, "You can understand me? Did you say you have a car? Is it here? Do you have the keys?"

She nodded her head and gestured to a purse sitting on the dresser across the room. Sabo went and grabbed the bag, dumped its contents onto the bed, and found her keys. "Okay, is this all you have?" There was just a wallet, some random papers and coins, a pack of gum, and an umbrella. He threw the items back into the purse and glanced back at the girl on the bed.

"My clothes…gone." The girl looked exhausted as she spoke, hell she looked worse than exhausted. He had never seen anyone who was so severely starved and beaten, she looked more like a corpse than a living person.

Sabo clenched his teeth and looked away, _what the fuck is wrong with Kidd?! This is fucking sick!_

He turned back to the girl, "My name is Sabo. I'm going to pick you up, okay?"

When she nodded at him, Sabo picked her up bridal style and realized how incredibly light she was. After grabbing the purse, he left the room and clicked the unlock button on the key fob.

An older green Nissan Altima's light went off and Sabo made his way toward it. He opened the back door and set the girl down, then buckled her in. Closing the door, he went to the driver's side and slid in behind the steering wheel. Luckily, the car started right up, so Sabo quickly backed out of the parking space and headed toward the hospital.

Meanwhile, Law was arriving at his uncle's place with Ace and Marco in the backseat and Kidd in his trunk.

"HOLY SHIT! WHERE THE FUCK ARE WE?!" Ace shouted in alarm and awe, they were driving up an insanely long driveway up towards what could only be described as a mansion.

"My uncle's place."

Ace was left speechless, but Marco asked, "Who's your uncle?"

"Donquixote Doflamingo," Law smirked when he saw the look of recognition in the eyes of the other two men.

"Y-you mean _the_ Donquixote Doflamingo?" Marco had no idea Law had any relation to the famous entrepreneur.

Law laughed whole-heartedly, "The one and only."

As they neared the mansion, they were greeted at the staircase by none other than Doflamingo himself.

"Law! Are you finally going to tell me what this is all about?" Doflamingo was walking towards the car in heels, wearing a tight dress and pink feather boa, "I was going to a drag show when you called. This better be good."

The trunk popped open and the four men walked around to look inside at the still-unconscious Kidd.

Doflamingo glanced between Ace and Marco, "Did one of you two do this?"

"NO!" Ace shouted, "THIS GUY RAPED LUFFY!"

The extremely done-up face of Doflamingo became enraged, "WHAT?! HE RAPED THAT PRECIOUS GIRL?!" He grabbed the rope around Kidd's legs and began to drag him out of the trunk.

"UNCLE! STOP!" Law shouted above everyone until they turned and looked at him, "I know how to handle this. Just get him to the operation room and have Machvise meet us there."

After a moment of consideration, they nodded and agreed to listen to Law's demands.

Once they brought Kidd to the OR, Law began to administer some anestethics to keep him asleep. They all then exited the room to discuss the plan.

"Listen," Law began and directed his words to Marco and Ace, "If you two aren't comfortable with seeing blood, leave now."

They looked at one another, then Ace grinned, "Nah, we're good. No way am I missing this."

"What kind of surgery are we doing exactly?" Marco had an idea, but he still had to ask.

"Kidd's actions have warrented himself a penectomy and gonadectomy," Law spoke calmly as he dressed himself in surgical attire.

Marco and Ace began to change their clothes as well, but they weren't sure what Law was talking about. "Uhh, Law?" Marco cleared his throat, "Can you put it plainly?"

"I'm going to cut his dick and balls off."

The other two men froze, then Doflamingo appeared with a large blond-haired, tattooed man.

Law grinned, "Machvise-ya, glad you're here. I'm gonna need you to get changed too."

"What you need me to tattoo today-in, Law?" Machvise asked as he began to change his outfit, as did Doflamingo.

"You'll be doing lots of them, all over." Law cleared his throat and spoke through gritted teeth, "I'm sure Doffy told you what he did, yes?"

Machvise shifted uncomfortably, "Yeah, he did."

"Good." Law turned to face the other four men, "Alright, let's wash up and get started. This shouldn't take long."

When Sabo had arrived at the hospital, he rushed inside the ER carrying the pink-haired girl and her purse. Reaching the check-in counter, he pulled the sheet of paper Law had left with him and slammed it down, "Hurry! This girl needs help!"

Now, he was sitting in a room with her. Sabo learned her name was Rebecca and she was only seventeen. He had stayed with her because she had no one else. When the nurses asked her if there was anyone for them to call for her, she shook her head and began to cry. They ended up giving her an IV and started her on fluids.

While Rebecca was in the bed sleeping, Sabo sat and watched her. He wasn't sure how long he had been there, but he knew he wasn't going to be leaving until she woke up. Sabo _needed_ to be there when she woke up. There was something about finding her like he had that made him feel responsible for her.

The girl had absolutely no one, he didn't want her to wake up and be alone.

Kidd slowly began to wake up feeling extremely loopy, "Huh, what's going on? What happened?"

He opened his eyes and could only see darkness around him. Kidd could feel that he was tied to something behind him. Then a light turned on above him and lit up the pale skin of his naked body.

What he saw absoulutely horrified him and he began to scream, "AHHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL?! WHERE DID MY DICK GO?! ARE MY BALLS GONE?! ARE THESE TATTOOS?! WHAT IS HAPPENEING?!"

There was some stitching over the place where his genitals used to be and all over his entire body was the word 'RAPIST' wherever he looked.

He heard footsteps and looked around the room until he saw Trafalgar Law walking towards him, "YOU! YOU DID THIS?!"

Law began to sadistically laugh, "You did this to yourself, Kidd."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"

In a moment, Law was standing directly in front of him, peering deep into his eyes and clutching his throat, "I'm talking about what you did to Luffy-ya."

Kidd was gasping for air, but he still managed to laugh and smile, "Ohhh, yes, Luffy. She was a real good fuck. Her pussy was so tight, she was bleeding all over my cock after I tore her apart."

Law's grip tightened around Kidd's throat, "Well, you don't have that anymore. You have Luffy to thank for that."

His windpipe was being crushed, Kidd could barely gasp for air, "I won't let you get away with this."

Right then, Law let go of his throat and Kidd began to draw as much air as he could into his lungs. The sound of Law's laughter was heard, "ME?! I don't need to worry about nothin', you know why?"

Glaring at him as he caught his breath, Kidd snarled, "WHY?"

Leaning in right next to Kidd's ear, Law snarled right back, "Because I'm not the one who has 'RAPIST' tattooed all over his body. No one is going to care about what happened to you. Especially now, since they'll know what you really are."

Kidd's breathing was still heavy, but now from anger, "How could you do this to me?! You took away my manhood!"

Law punched him right in the gut, "You know, Kidd. I was thinking the same thing when I found out what you did to my girlfriend."

"SHE WAS MY GIRLFRIEND FIRST!"

That outburst earned Kidd another punch in his gut, "Maybe so, but Luffy-ya is _my_ girlfriend now."

Kidd began to laugh, "You'll never get her to sleep with you! Luffy isn't like those sluts _you_ fuck! She's fucking clueless!" His laughter grew, "That's what made our time together so special, I got be her first."

Instead of punching Kidd in the gut, Law smirked at him coyly, "Oh yeah? Then I guess you might find it interesting to know that I just slept with her last night." Kidd's laughter subsided, and Law continued, "Yeah, you know what she asked me? She wanted me to show her was sex was supposed to be like."

The redhead was shaking with anger, "YOU'RE LYING!"

"Believe me, I wish I was…but Luffy-ya was very adamant. I couldn't say no to her, especially when she wanted me so bad." Law was loving the look on Kidd's face as he boasted about the way Luffy felt about him. It was even more satisfying than when he had surgically removed his genitalia. "That's something that you, Kidd, will never get to experience, because no girl has ever said yes to you, and now, no one ever will."

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

Law had enough of this, he grabbed Kidd's face and slammed the back of his head against the pole he was tied to, knocking him unconscious.

After untying him, Law called Ace and Marco inside, "Dress him and bring him back to his apartment. I've got to get to the hospital to check on that girl he had tied up."

Ace and Marco nodded and looked down at the naked Kidd. "Fuck," Ace shook his head and whistled, "Those tattoos are _everywhere_."

Marco nodded in agreement, Law scoffed, "That way he won't be able to forget about what he did or hide from it."

"What the fuck goes on in your brain to come up with this shit?" Ace stared at Law in amusement.

Law shrugged, "I got that idea after finding him with that girl tied up. Luffy wasn't his first, I'm sure of it. Kidd is a serial rapist. Luffy didn't want him to be able to do it to anyone else, but he's been doing this long before Luffy and since. Someone like that needs to face the conscequences of his actions, even if he can't do it anymore."

Marco and Ace stared at him blankly before Marco finally spoke, "Well, let's get going, I'm sure Killer is wondering where his roommate is."

The three men loaded Kidd back into the trunk of Law's car. After driving back to their apartment building, Ace and Marco pulled Kidd back out of the trunk and brought him inside.

They had used his keys to open the door to his apartment, then carried him to his bedroom, luckily Killer didn't seem to be around, and they were able to slip in and out.

When Law arrived at the hospital, he immediately asked which room the girl was being held in. Once he got to her room, he was surprised to see Sabo sleeping in a chair, resting his head on the matress. The girl was asleep in the bed, Law picked up her chart and began to read the results of the tests the nurses ran.

Sabo shifted and woke up, "Law?"

"Sabo-ya, what're you still doing here?"

The blond yawned and stretched his arms, "Rebecca doesn't have a family. I wanted to stay in case she woke up."

Law's heart sank, "She's only seventeen."

"I know…," Sabo nodded and clenched his jaw, "What happened with Kidd?"

"We took care of him. I'm sure Ace will be happy to tell you all about it." Law looked up from Rebecca's chart and turned to Sabo, "Go home. You don't need to be here."

For a moment, Sabo tried to think of a reason to protest, but he realized Law was right. "Okay," he sighed in defeat, "Will you let me know when she wakes up?"

"Sure," Law smirked at him. As Sabo was about to leave the room, he heard Law say, "You know she isn't your responsibility."

He stopped in the doorway and turned to face Law, "I know, but she has no one else." Sabo didn't stay to hear what Law would say, he just turned back around and left the hospital.

 **AN: Hey everyone! Well, there it is, Kidd's punishment. I hope you didn't think it was too extreme. Law and I had to do a lot of thinking before we came up with this idea. We thought it was a fitting punishment for the crime. What did you think? Please leave a review and let me know!**

 **xoxoLadyLiberal**


	52. Chapter 52

**I do not own One Piece or its characters, I only own this story.**

 **WARNING: CHAPTER CONTAINS LEMONS**

Hopeless Romantics: Chapter 52

Zoro woke up later than he usually did. The sun was already shining into his bedroom, he typically woke up before sunrise, so this was strange.

He squinted his eyes open and the first thing he saw was Robin's sleeping face. The corners of his mouth twitched upward, and he reached out to Robin's body and pulled her against him. Zoro breathed in the scent of her hair then sighed contently against her neck.

A low moan escaped her lips, Zoro pulled away to look at her. Robin was still asleep, but her eyebrows were pulled together, and her lips were slightly open. She rolled onto her back and tossed her arms above her head but was still facing him.

He bent his elbow and propped his head up on his hand. Zoro watched Robin sleep beside him with a smile on his lips. _She looks so beautiful, I could get used to waking up like this…_

"Ungh, Zoro…," Robin moaned in her sleep.

A rush of blood flooded to his dick and Zoro's already-present morning wood grew in size.

She began to squirm beside him on the bed and Zoro immediately ducked underneath the blanket between Robin's legs. He was reminded she had gone to bed without underwear on and saw her entrance was already wet.

A low growl escaped his throat, Zoro spread apart Robin's legs and leaned forward until his face was buried between them.

Robin was dreaming that Zoro was fucking her, she woke up when she began to come. She was panting for air and lazily opened her eyes. Before she could remember where she was, Robin was reminded when she felt the incredible sensation between her legs.

She reached down and pushed the back of Zoro's head closer to her as she raised her hips, "Zoro…mmmm…"

Her eyes shot open when Zoro plunged one of his fingers into her vagina and began to massage her insides. "Uhhhh! Mmmmmm, mmmm, ahhhh!" Robin was moaning lewdly and felt him add another finger inside her, "MMMMMMM, ZORO!"

Zoro drank up Robin's cum as it poured out of her, it tasted sweet and delicious, just like her. When he was finished, he popped his head out from underneath the blanket with a huge grin, "Good morning, gorgeous."

The look in her eyes was purely carnal, Robin pulled Zoro's face up to hers and began to ravage his lips with hers. She could taste herself in his mouth and it only made her feel more aroused. As their mouths moved against each other, Robin panted, "I…need to…feel you…" She was reaching down to his boxers and began to rub her hand against his erection.

He groaned loudly, "Robin…"

"Zoro…," her eyes closed, and her breath hitched when she felt Zoro's thumb brush against her clit. Robin opened her eyes and gazed into Zoro's gray eyes, "Ahhh, please…"

"Please, what?" He smirked at her seductively.

His thick fingers began to tease her entrance and Zoro pressed his thumb harder against her clit. Robin whimpered, "Zoro…please fuck me."

In the blink of an eye, Zoro had bis boxers removed and his erection between Robin's legs. He began to push the head of his cock into her entrance and groaned at the sensation.

A long, low moan came from Robin as Zoro buried himself deep inside her, "Unghhhhh, fuck! Zorooo, you're sooo big!"

He closed his eyes and groaned, "Fuck, Robin. You look so fucking sexy in my shirt." Zoro began to pull himself out of her and slam back in.

"Huhhhhh! Mmmmm," she grinded her hips against Zoro, "Fuck me harder."

Zoro's eyes rolled back into his head, he tightly gripped Robin's hips and pulled himself back. "If you say so."

He pulled Robin to him as he pushed his hips forward, the tip of him slammed into her cervix and she threw her head back against the matress. "AHHHHHHHHHH! AGAIN!"

The way Robin screamed made Zoro lose it, he began to repeat his previous action. He continued to push and pull himself as deep into Robin as he could. Normally, he would've been worried about hurting her, but the rough way he handled her seemed to drive Robin crazy.

Everytime Zoro's dick hit her cervix, a sharp pain shot through her body, but it felt incredibly erotic. In fact, just knowing Zoro was so deep inside her made Robin feel unbelievable. Being this close to him was unlike anything she had ever felt and seeing the possessive look in Zoro's eyes was what pushed her to her climax.

"MMMMM! ZORO! ZORO! ZORO! ZORO! ZORO!"

As Robin was screaming his name, he pulled her farther and harder against him than before and cradled her against his body. He groaned into her shoulder as he came deep inside her, "Ahhhh! Robin!"

For a few moments all they did was lay panting on the bed while Zoro held her body close. When he rolled off her, Robin's entire body was shaking, and she couldn't hide her smile, "Fuck, Zoro!" She turned her head to look at him, still panting, "I mean…WOW."

Zoro chuckled, "I told you I wanted to be able to impress you…I didn't _just_ learn how to cook in the past two years." He had a devilishly handsome smirk across his lips, "But it was all for you."

The look in Zoro's eyes was so unlike him, it made Robin blush, "Zoro, stop looking at me like that…"

He was confused, "What am I doing?"

"You're looking at me like Law looks at Luffy…," she sat up on the bed and turned her back to him.

Zoro sat up behind her, "What's wrong with that?"

Shaking her head, Robin explained, "Nothing, its just…" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "I never expected to see you look at me like that."

He scooted himself closer, "Look at me."

When Robin turned her head, she saw Zoro's gray eyes shining back at her. There was the slightest hint of a smile on his lips as he studied her. "You're doing it again," she blushed.

His smile grew, "Get used to it."

Robin rolled her eyes but laughed at his smart remark. It wasn't like it really bothered her, it was just so unlike him to look so lovingly at someone.

Zoro pulled her closer to him and tilted her chin up, "Do you have any plans today? Would you like to go on a date?"

His questions caught her off guard, Robin stared back at him, "A date?!"

He scoffed, "Yeah, a date." Zoro smiled and kissed her lips softly before whispering, "I gotta take my girlfriend on our first official date."

A large smile slowly spread across her face, "Serious?"

"Uhh, _yeaaah_ ," Zoro teased and smiled at her, "Now, let's get up and go over to your place so you can change your clothes."

Robin bit her lower lip and blushed back at him, "Okay, but can I keep this shirt?"

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Sure…"

She smiled shyly, "I want to sleep in it."

Hearing Robin's confession caused Zoro to blush. He glanced away and cleared his throat, "Oh, well, that's fine. You can keep it."

The shirt was one of his favorites but if Robin wanted it to sleep in, Zoro was more than happy to let her keep it. She looked a lot better in it than he did.

"You were wearing this when you confessed your feelings for me."

When Zoro turned back to look at Robin, she was gazing at him the way Luffy looked at Law. He swallowed the lump in his throat and peered into her sky-blue eyes, "Was I?"

She smiled and nodded, "Yeah, and the green color matches your hair."

Zoro blushed and scratched the back of his head, "Does it?"

"Mhmm," Robin giggled then leaned forward and wrapped her arms aroung Zoro's shoulders.

Their eyes met for a moment before they smiled and kissed each other. Zoro hugged Robin close to his chest and lifted her off the ground for a moment. After setting her down, they broke their kiss and Robin then pulled away.

Walking towards the closet, Zoro smirked at the dazed expression Robin had. He grabbed a shirt from a hanger and slipped it over his head. Then, he picked out a pair of shorts and new boxers and pulled them on before leaving his closet.

Robin was naked in his bedroom, walking around, gathering her clothes. As she changed into her purpledress from the night before, Zoro couldn't keep his eyes off her. _Fuck, she's putting that same thong back on? It was soaked after last night, but DAMN Robin has such a great ass…and her tits…ohhh babe, don't put them away…_ He cleared his throat, "You ready?"

With a smile, Robin nodded, "Yeah, let's go."

Zoro smiled back and grabbed her hand to lead her out of his and Sanji's apartment.

As they took the elevator down to the main floor, Robin asked, "Did Sanji ever come back last night?"

"Oh," he thought for a moment, "I don't know. I haven't heard or seen him…"

"Hmm…interesting…" Robin had a devious smile on her lips.

Zoro nervously stared at the woman beside him, "What's interesting?"

She raised an eyebrow, "Luffy stayed at Law's last night and I was here. Sanji probably spent the night with Nami."

His jaw dropped, "No, there is no way."

Robin giggled as the door opened on the main level and stepped out of the elevator with Zoro. They walked to her building on campus, Robin lead the way there, so they didn't get turned around and once they were outside the building she invited him up to her room.

When they got to the door, Robin unlocked it and entered the room with Zoro behind her. What they saw was rather surprising.

A shirtless Sanji was laying on Nami's bed with her, staring at the oranged-haired girl as she slept beside him. He turned his head to the two when they entered the room and brought his finger to his lips for them to be quiet.

The knowing-smile on Robin's face was unexpected, but the look Zoro was giving him was even worse. Sanji rolled his eyes and whispered, "Don't look so shocked, Marimo."

Zoro's eyes grew wide and he whispered back, "Did you fuck Nami last night?"

"What?! NO!" Sanji said, a little too loudly. Nami stirred next to him and rolled over so she was facing him instead of on her back.

Robin had changed her outfit without either men noticing and pulled Zoro back out of the room.

The sound of the door closing caused Nami to open her eyes, she blinked them a few times before she realized what she was looking at.

Sleepily, Nami grumbled, "Sanji?"

He turned his attention back to the girl in bed beside him, "Yeah, Nami?"

Hearing his voice caused her to wake up faster than she ever had. She sat up against the wall behind her, "Holy shit! You're really here!"

"Uh, yeah…," he was starting to worry that he made a mistake sleeping with her.

Sanji began to turn away and was about to climb down when Nami grabbed his arm. He turned back around and saw a gorgeous blush across her cheeks.

Nami found the courage to gaze into Sanji's visible blue eye and was reminded of the previous night. A smile formed on her lips, "You stayed."

He stared at her confused, "You asked me to."

"Thank you," the color of her cheeks darkened, and she turned away, "I'm sorry for asking you to do that."

"You don't have to apologize, Nami."

When she turned to look at him, there was a guilty look on his face, "Is everything alright, Sanji?"

He sighed and shook his head, "I crossed a line last night." Sanji once again turned away from her, but this time he hopped off the bed.

"Sanji! Wait!"

His body froze when he felt Nami's arms suddenly wrap around his torso and her breasts press against his back. Sanji closed his eyes, "I'm sorry for taking advantage of your drinking."

She nuzzled her face against the pale skin of his back, "You didn't." Nami inhaled deeply and breathed in the scent of the blond before letting him go and walking around to look him in the eye, "You were a perfect gentleman! I was the one acting like a pervert!"

Sanji opened his mouth to say something, then closed it. _Nami thinks she was acting like a pervert?! If that girl knew what I really wanted to do with her she would never want to talk to me again…_

His silence was making her anxious, "Sanji, I'm sorry about how I was acting last night." Nami frowned, "I don't really know what came over me…"

"What do you mean?" Sanji asked, quizzically, "You've been drunk before haven't you?"

Nami's cheeks turned a deep crimson, "I'm not talking about me being drunk…," she bit her lower lip and turned away, "I'm talking about being horny."

Sanji knitted his curled eyebrows together, "You've never been horny?"

Her cheeks became darker and she shook her head while keeping her eyes tightly shut. _Oh my god…this is so humiliating. Sanji is going to think I'm a freak and there is something wrong with me. Is there something wrong with me? I feel like I'm getting horny just talking about this…that warm feeling is back, and it feels slick between my legs… But I can't help it! Sanji isn't wearing a shirt and holy fuck, he looks really good. I can't possibly look at him after this, I'm too embarrassed._

For a moment, all Sanji could do was stare wide-eyed at Nami while she shook her head at him. _How has she never been horny before?_

There was never a time when Sanji could remember _not_ being horny. Well, except perhaps before he hit puberty, but he was always yearning for the female body. When he was younger he wasn't very good at controlling himself around women, it wasn't until after he had sex for the first time that he could relax. Being around beautiful women used to be very difficult for Sanji, he didn't know how to behave and usually made a complete fool of himself. After having sex, he no longer felt so frustrated or eager to see and touch a woman.

Sanji then realized something, "So, I'm the only one who makes you horny?"

Nami's eyes opened wide and she stared up at his gorgeous smile, "Ummm, I guess…?"

He took a step forward, so their bodies were nearly touching, "Are you horny right now?" Sanji's white teeth were visible behind his smirk.

Her breath caught in her throat, Sanji was so close it was intoxicating. Nami pressed her legs closer together and swallowed, "Maybe…"

The shy look in her brown eyes was the sexiest thing Sanji had ever seen. He could feel his dick hardening in his boxers, which was the only thing he was currently wearing. Seeing Nami in his shirt was driving him crazy and she wasn't drunk like she had been last night. The only thing stopping him from touching her was Sanji's respect for her.

Slowly, Sanji lifted his hand to her cheek and used the other to tuck a strand of her orange hair behind her ear, "Can I kiss you?"

A smile formed on her lips, Nami nodded her head and closed her eyes. Sanji bent down and pressed his lips to hers. She threw her arms around his shoulders and deepened the kiss, opening her mouth and moaning against his. They both had morning breath, but neither cared and began to lose themselves to each other.

Sanji pulled Nami closer to him and his erection pressed against her, he could hardly keep himself under control. As they made out, Sanji wrapped an arm around her waist while the other tangled into her hair. He wanted to touch every inch of her body, to memorize the feel of her under his fingertips, but Sanji was not about to touch her somewhere she didn't want him to. The feeling of her body against his was the best he was going to get.

The warm feeling inside her only grew as Sanji held her in his arms. Nami could feel something hard pressing into her hip, she assumed it was his penis, and had the urge to touch it.

Their lips broke apart and they were panting for air, "San…ji…" Her hands trailed down his chisled torso, down to the waistband of his boxers. Nami looked down and saw the outline of his member, "Can I…?"

A low groan escaped him, and his dick twitched, "Yes, Nami. You can touch it."

Nami lifted her gaze to his, "O-okay," with a gulp, she lightly touched the outline of him through his boxers.

He sucked in a sharp breath of air and closed his eyes at her touch, "Fuck, Nami…"

She smiled and grabbed at him more enthusiastically, eliciting a moan from him. Nami wanted to see what it looked like, so she hooked her fingers under the waistband and pulled his boxers down his legs. When his erection popped out, Nami's jaw dropped, "Holy shit!"

Sanji stepped out of his boxers and gazed down at Nami's shocked expression, "You've never seen one of these before, have you?"

Nami shook her head, "No, I haven't. Are they always so big?"

A devilish smirk crossed his face and his eyes grew dark, "Not always. Why? Does it scare you?"

The tone of Sanji's voice was so sexy, it made Nami feel hot. She gulped, "Maybe a little…"

He gazed lovingly into her eyes, "You don't have to do anything you don't want to, okay?"

She became determined, "I know, Sanji. I trust you."

Her words meant more to him than she would ever realize. Sanji felt his heart swell with emotion, "I love you, Nami."

Brown eyes peered into his as her hand wrapped around his shaft. He bit his lip and saw Nami smile seductively at him, "You feel so smooth…" She began to stroke him up and down, Sanji couldn't keep his eyes open. "Hmmmm, I wonder…"

His eyes nearly popped out of his head when he felt her tongue lick his slit followed by the heat of her mouth wrapping around him. "N-Nami!" He gasped when he looked down and saw her sucking on his dick as she was kneeling before him.

She began to bob her head and stroke the lower part of his shaft with her hands. Nami had never done anything like this before, but it was exhilarating. Hearing Sanji's heavy breathing as she sucked on him was all the encouragement she needed. As she got more used to it, Nami pushed him deeper into her mouth until he was hitting the back of her throat.

"Nami, if you don't stop, I'm going to come in your mouth," he wasn't opposed to the idea, but Sanji didn't want to do something without her permission.

His words had little effect on her, Nami was feeling so unlike herself, she was feeling eager to please Sanji and make him feel good. She stroked the underside of his shaft with her tongue and continued to push him in and out of her mouth as she pumped him with her hands.

A loud groan came from Sanji, "Ahhhh, Nami! Shit!"

Nami swallowed his semen as it shot into her mouth, the taste was strange, but she didn't dislike it. She licked his dick clean, sucking his head and making sure she didn't miss anything. When she finished, Nami proudly smiled up at Sanji, "How'd I do?"

Sanji stared down at her with his mouth hanging open, panting, catching his breath. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined something like _that_ would happen to him. He kneeled on the floor, joining Nami at her level. When he met her gaze, he became lost in her brown eyes, his heart began to pound, his stomach was filled with butterflies, but his cock twitched and began to ache for more of her touch.

Finally, after a long moment, Sanji'sface broke into a smile, "Nami, that was fucking incredible. I can't believe you've never done this before."

She gently bit her lip, but her eyes didn't leave his, "I'm glad you liked it…umm, Sanji?"

"Yeah?"

Nami shifted slightly and looked away, "Will you…," she gulped and looked back up to him, "Touch me?"

He held his breath for a moment, closing his eyes and slowly exhaling, then asked, "Where?"

Sanji opened his eyes to the feeling of Nami's hands on his, she brought his hands to her chest, placing his palms on her breasts over his shirt she had on. When he didn't immediately react, Nami leaned into his touch and squeezed his hands around her, "Please, Sanji…"

The pleading look in her eyes was such a turn on, gulping, Sanji looked down to his hands and saw the outline of her breasts beneath her shirt. He gave in and wrapped his long fingers around them, sighing at their squishiness.

Feeling Sanji's hands on her was making her hot inside, Nami had never experienced anyting like this, but she liked it. She wanted more, so she pulled the shirt up and over her head, discarding it on the floor deside them. When she opened her eyes, Sanji was staring back at her with a hungry look in his eye.

With a smirk, Sanji leaned down, scooping up her right breast and swiping his tongue across her nipple.

"Ahh!" Nami felt herself getting wet, then Sanji's mouth left her, only to devour her left nipple. The absence of his hot mouth left her right nipple to feel cold, causing it to perk up. He began to tease it with his fingers as his tongue continued to play with her left in his mouth. "Mmmmmm, Sanji…nughhh…"

He listened as her breath quickened and got caught in her throat, Sanji popped her nipple from his mouth and studied her face while he continued using his fingers on her. "Oh, Nami…you look _so fucking sexy_."

Her eyes were half closed, her mouth half opened, completely naked other than a pair of cloth pajama shorts. "Sanji…I feel so…so… Mmmmm," Nami didn't know how to describe it.

Sanji smirked and removed his hands from her breasts, "I could make you feel even better if you want me to."

Nami gazed into his blue eye, "I've never—"

"I know," he cut her off with his words and smiled, tenderly. "I don't want to pressure you into anything, Nami." Sanji glanced away, nervously, "I just want to make you feel good, but if you're uncomfortable with it—"

Suddenly, their bare chests were pressed together and Nami's mouth was on Sanji's. Her arms were desperately clinging to him, trying to pull him closer until Sanji realized what was happening. He wrapped his arms around Nami's body, his fingers caressing her soft skin. Sanji's hands trailed down her back until he reached her shorts and boldly cupped her ass in his palms.

The wetness between her legs was only increasing, Nami had never felt so aroused, it was an entirely new feeling. Letting Sanji touch her body was something she never thought she would do, but the way it felt to be held against him was irresistible. Pulling away from his lips, Nami whispered, "I want you to make me feel good, Sanji."

After meeting her gaze, Sanji caressed her cheek and smiled, "As you wish, my Queen." In one swift motion, he stood from the floor, lifting Nami up with him. He placed her on the bed and hovered above, "Hmmm, you look good enough to eat, you know?"

The color of her cheeks became crimson and Nami covered her face with her hands, "Sanji, that's so embarrassing…"

Chuckling, Sanji pulled her hands away from her face, "You weren't embarrassed last night, were you?"

"No…," she hesitated and looked away, "But I was drinking last night so I wasn't thinking about it."

He cupped her cheek and turned her to face him, "You have nothing to be embarrassed about, okay? I _love_ you, Nami. I think you are perfect, I think you are _sooo_ sexy…"

Nami smiled shyly, "Okay."

Sanji's eyes wandered down her body, his hands following until they reached her shorts. Glancing up to her face, Sanji asked with his eyes if he could take them off, Nami nodded her head in response and lifted her hips. With his gaze still on her, Sanji slowly removed the article of clothing, his eyes slowly making their way to what was revealed underneath.

A small gasp escaped from him, "Fuck, Nami…you're so wet."

She bit her lip and closed her eyes, "Is that bad?"

He chuckled, "No, not at all." Sanji licked his lips and positioned himself between her legs, pushing her thighs apart to get a better view, "Mmmmm, you have such a pretty pussy, Nami." He watched as more of Nami's juices flowed from her as she squirmed from his words, "Do you mind if I have a taste?"

When Nami met his gaze, she felt her heart begin to pound in her chest. Sanji was already this close, but still asked for her permission. It made her feel cared for and important, loved. She smiled, "Please, Sanji…I want this…"

The corner of his mouth twitched upwards and Sanji popped his thumb into his mouth and began to suck on it. A moment later he pulled it out turned his gaze back to his breakfast. He reached forward and gently grazed her clit with his thumb, causing Nami's body to convulse.

"AHH! Sanji!"

He wrapped his other arm around her thigh to keep her from moving, "You're really sensitive—this might be intense—just let me know if you want me to stop."

Nami groaned loudly, "Sanji, please just touch me already!"

Her forwardness surprised him, "Okay, okay, I'm going…" Sanji leaned forward and licked her virgin hole while rubbing at her clit.

"Nnnnuhhhhhhhhhh, ohhh, mmm… Sanji…"

The way she moaned his name was so erotic, Sanji had never tasted anyone so sweet, no woman he had ever been with compared to Nami. As she continued to moan, Sanji quickened his movements and began to push his tongue inside her opening.

Nami's breath was quickening, Sanji could feel every move she made and knew she was getting closer to her limit. He began to move his thumb in a swift back and forth motion to stimulate her more effectively.

"AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHHHHHHHH!"

She pointed her toes and clenched her buttocks as her orgasm flooded her whole body. Nami had never experienced something like that before, there was nothing she could compare that feeling of euphoria to.

As her body calmed down, Sanji continued his ministrations and lapped up her cum as if flowed from her. When she was finished, Sanji pulled away with a smirk, "How was that?"

Still breathing heavily, Nami was catching her breath, "Oh…my god."

He chuckled, "You still want more?"

Nami blinked at him, "There's more?"

Sanji began to laugh, "Well, there can be…"

"Okay."

He raised his curled eyebrow, " _Okay_ …?"

"Hmph, _okay_ I want more." Nami sighed in defeat, "I said it, are you happy?"

"Oh, I am _very_ happy right now." Sanji licked his lips and smiled seductively, "I think this is the best morning I've ever had."

With a lighthearted chuckle, Nami sighed contently, "Me too."

For a moment, they just stared at one another with stupid grins on their faces, then Sanji cleared his throat, "So, do you want me to finger you?"

Nami propped herself up on her elbows and asked nervously, "Will it hurt?"

Sanji frowned and tilted his head to the side, "Nami, do you really think I'd do anything to hurt you?"

Her heart skipped a beat, Nami's eyes met his and she answered confidently, "No."

A smile returned to his face, "I'd never do something that I know will hurt you." Sanji brushed his knuckles on her cheek, "I could never forgive myself if I hurt you, Nami."

Sighing contently, Nami leaned back against the matress and spread apart her legs, "I want you to finger me, Sanji."

There was a seductive smile playing on her lips, Sanji's own lips curled upwards into a large, toothy grin. His eyes flickered to the other beautiful lips on Nami's body, her slick, moist, delicious lips. Sanji reached out parted her lips with his left hand, getting a better view of what he would be working with.

Nami's pussy was bright pink and swollen, glistening with her own fluids running out of her. It was quivering with anticipation, Sanji already gave her one orgasm, but it was obvious that wasn't going to satisfy her.

When Sanji rubbed his fingers over her opening, Nami bucked her hips and moaned. A low chuckle escaped him, "Oh, Nami…you like it when I touch you?"

His pointer-finger circled around her entrance, "Mmmmmmm… Yeeesssssss… Sanji, please…"

Slowly, he began to push his finger inside, noticing immediately how warm she was, "Hmmm, Nami…" Sanji elicited a low moan from Nami as he went in deeper, until his knuckles were preventing him from going farther.

She bucked her hips, whining, "Sanjiiii… More."

His smile grew, he began to pull his finger out, pressing it firmly against the upper side of her vaginal wall. When he pushed onward, Sanji inserted his middle finger inside her as well, "Ahhh, Nami… You are so tight, baby. You have such a little pussy, I have to streach you out a bit…"

"Mmmmm, Sanjiii… I—I…" Nami threw her head back with her mouth open and her eyes closed.

Seeing that made him groan in delight. Sanji began to twist and turn his fingers inside her, pulling them out and pushing them back inside her tight entrance.

This was the first time he ever was with a virgin. All the women he had been with were experienced, much more than Sanji was. Sharing this with Nami, being trusted by her to touch her like this, was something that only happened in his dreams. There was a part of him that expected to wake up at any moment.

He felt Nami's walls begin to swell around his fingers, knowing she was close, Sanji moved closer and sucked her clit into his mouth.

When Sanji began to play with her clit, Nami's body began to shake, her breathing became erratic, and she felt herself get swept away into the abyss.

"AHHHHH! AHHHHH! AHHHHHH! AHHHHHH! AHHHHHHH! SANJI! SANJI! SANJI!"

As Nami orgasmed around his fingers, Sanji continued to twist and pull them while also sucking on her clit. Hearing her scream his name was almost enough to make him cum again, but he controlled himself, wanting this to be all about Nami.

Once her body relaxed, he removed his fingers and licked both them and Nami's private area clean. When he finished, Sanji scooted up on the bed until he was at eye level, "That didn't hurt now, did it?"

She smiled, shaking her head, "No, you were right. That made me feel really good."

Sanji grew smug, "Good, I'm glad." He smiled and brushed her hair out of her eyes, "You are at your most beautiful after you've cum."

Nami's cheeks turned bright red, "Why do you have to say it like that?"

Chuckling, he asked, "Like what?"

She rolled her eyes, "You know what!"

Sighing in defeat, Sanji explained, "You just look so…happy. I mean, you always look beautiful, but right now…" He stared into her brown eyes for a moment, "You don't have any makeup on, you are just, Nami. I get to see what you really look like—and making you cum—oh, Nami…" Sanji shook his head, "Sexiest thing I've ever seen."

Biting her lip, Nami nervously gazed into Sanji's blue eye, "I feel a little embarrassed…"

Frowning, Sanji cupped her face, "Why?"

"No one has ever seen me like that…I've never even seen me like that…"

Sanji swallowed, and averted his eyes, "Nami, I don't want anyone to see you like this besides me…"

The sudden defeated look in his eye made her frown, "Sanji, I don't want that either…"

When their gazes met, there was so much emotion held between them it felt like it was in the air. No words were spoken, instead their lips met and the two began to kiss. They clung to each other's bodies and deepened their kiss, twirling their tongues together, tasting one another's mouths.

They were so engrossed with each other, they were unaware the door had opened and Luffy entered the room. She had a perfect view of their two naked bodies pressed together. Nami's arms and legs were wrapped around Sanji's torso, one of his hands was in her hair, while the other squeezed her ass.

"Shishishishishi! I knew it! Nami, Sanji makes you _soooo_ horny!"

Nami and Sanji jumped and their heads snapped in her direction, "LUFFY?!"

The girl in her strawhat smiled and waved, "Hey guys!"

"LUFFY! GET OUT!" Nami screamed.

Taken aback, Luffy pouted, "Fine, I'll leave you alone. I'm going to the library." She grabbed a change of clothes and her backpack, shouted, "Use protection," then left the room with a loud closing of the door.

A sigh of relief washed over her, "I can't believe Luffy saw that."

Sanji began to laugh hysterically.

Staring at him wide-eyed, Nami asked, "What's so funny?"

He couldn't answer her at first, he was still laughing. When Sanji calmed down he explained, "Luffy probably thinks we are going to have sex."

Hearing his explanation made her frown, "What's so funny about that?"

"It's just not gonna happen, Nami," Sanji answered simply.

The blood drained from her face, her heart felt like it stopped, therewas a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach. "What?" She snapped at him.

Her tone of voice caught him off guard, but then he realized his mistake, "Nami, I just meant _right now_. I _really_ want to have sex with you, but not today. That is a big step, we don't need to take it yet."

His words were exactly what Nami needed to hear, "Thanks, Sanji."

He scoffed, "You don't need to thank me for anything."

"Yeah I do." Nami reached out with her hand and brushed Sanji's hair out of his eye so she could see them both. As she studied his face she spoke, "If it wasn't for you, this wouldn't have been the first time I was touched there."

"Nami," he sighed, "I'm sorry I couldn't do more…"

"Stop." She put her hand over his mouth, "You saved me. I will never forget that. If you hadn't been there we wouldn't be where we are now, so thank you." Nami put her hand down and smiled, "You are the only man I want touching me."

Sanji began to blush, both from Nami's words and due to the fact she was able to see his entire face. A small smile formed on his lips, "Really?"

With a smile on her face, Nami answered with a nod of her head, then leaned closer to place a kiss on his lips. She sighed contently after leaning her head against his chest, "This is nice."

Closing his eyes, Sanji took a deep breath in, then out. The smell of her hair flooded his nostrils, Nami's scent was intoxicating. His arms unconsciously tightened around her, "Yeah, it is."

 **AN: Hey everyone! First of all I would like to apologize for this chapter taking such a long time to come out. I have started back up with college a couple weeks ago and haven't had nearly as much time to write. Thank you for coming back and reading this latest chapter, though! I really hope you enjoyed it, I think this is my longest chapter so far, 5,900 words or something. I wanted to have a follow-up of Zoro and Robin's morning as well as Nami and Sanji's. If anyone has any complaints or comments about my lemons please feel free to leave them in a review or PM me. As always, please, please, please leave me a review and let me know what you think!**

 **In the future, I will hopefully still be able to update/add a new chapter every week or two, this might change depending on how much time I actually end up having to write. I have a few ideas in mind for events in the story, specifically between Koala and Sabo. I really want to write more about their relationship, let me know if that is something you would like to read about!**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading!**

 **xoxo LadyLiberal**


	53. Chapter 53

**I do not own One Piece or its characters, I only own this story.**

Hopeless Romantics: Chapter 53

When Luffy entered the library and went to an area where students typically studied, she was pleased to see a familiar face sitting alone at an otherwise empty table. With some pep in her step, Luffy walked up to the table and sat down. There was no indication from the orange-haired girl that she noticed Luffy, so she announced herself, "Hey Koala!"

Her loud voice caused several people to turn and scowl in her direction, but Luffy didn't notice. Koala lifted her head and a smile of recognition crossed her face, "Luffy, hey."

"Did you have fun last night?" Luffy asked, enthusiastically.

Nodding her head, "Yeah, I did. You all made me feel very welcome." Koala smiled graciously, "Thank you for that."

"Shishishishi, of course!" As she began to pull her books from her backpack, Luffy had a thought. She casually mentioned, "You know, Sabo was talking about you earlier."

Immediately, Koala's eyes met hers, "What was he saying?"

Smiling to herself, Luffy brushed it off, "Oh it was nothing really, he was just saying how he really liked you."

Koala's cheeks turned pink, and Luffy swore she saw her smile before saying, "Luffy, I told you about how I was engaged, right?" She waited for her to nod before continuing, "Kohza and I grew up in foster homes together, he was one of the only people I felt like I could trust."

"What happened?" Luffy asked out of genuine curiousity.

Sighing, Koala explained, "Well, I broke it off because I caught him cheating."

Luffy began to frown, "Koala, I'm sorry." She stood up from the table and walked around to give her a hug.

With a slight chuckle, Koala returned the hug, "It's okay. I just…" She sighed in frustration, "I don't know if I'm ready to open myself up to anyone right now."

Releasing Koala from her hug, Luffy gazed into her blue eyes, "You already have." Her largest smile was on her face, "I just want you to know that Sabo isn't like that. You don't have to date him or anything. Just…," she contemplated what to say for a moment, "Give him a chance."

Blue eyes shining, Koala gulped, "I don't know, Luffy… Sabo is nice, and I think he is cute, but…"

"But what?" Luffy pouted at her, "The only thing standing in the way is your past."

Those words hit her hard, Koala knew Luffy was right. Last night, she had felt some weird connection between herself and Sabo. Before he tried to kiss her, Koala had thought about doing the very same thing, herself. "We barely even know each other…"

Scoffing, Luffy reminded her, "Traffy and I barely even knew each other, but sometimes you just know."

Koala considered Luffy's words, "Okay, fine."

Luffy blinked at her, "What?"

"Ugh, fine, I'll give Sabo a chance," Koala rolled her eyes, "Okay?"

A huge smile broke across Luffy's face, "Really?!"

"Shhh," Koala held her finger to her lips to try and quiet the excitable girl down. "Just be quiet, this is the library, you know," she shook her head and smiled. "So, what should I do?"

Shrugging, Luffy suggested, "Maybe just text him later and see where it goes."

"Huh," she considered it, "I gotta say that isn't as scary as what I was expecting you to say."

"Shishishishi, why should it be scary?"

After a moment of contemplation, Koala hummed, "I don't know, I guess I just feel kinda nervous…"

Luffy gave her a kind smile, "You don't have to feel nervous, Sabo is super nice and understanding. I don't know your ex, but Sabo isn't the kind of guy who would cheat. He doesn't usually like girls, that's why everyone was so interested in him trying to kiss you."

Scratching at her head, Koala asked, "What do you mean 'he doesn't usually like girls'? Is he gay or bi?"

Covering her mouth with her hand to stifle her laughter, Luffy removed it to answer, "Umm, no. Like, he's never been in a relationship or had a crush on someone before."

Koala's eyes went wide, "What? Seriously?"

Luffy shrugged, "Well, Ace hasn't either, and I've never really liked anyone besides Traffy."

Pursing her lips, Koala thought about what she was just told. _Sabo's never liked anyone before? Why would he like me, though? Or maybe…did he feel the same way around me as I did around him? I can't even explain it… It just felt right._

They began to sit and work in silence, Luffy seemed to be more focused on her tasks than Koala felt about herself. After a few hours of reading and re-reading things, writing down notes, and also dealing with her mind wandering off to a certain blond man, Koala packed up her things. "I'll see you later, Luffy," she waved with a smile.

"Oh, wait!" Luffy scribbled something on a sheet of paper and handed it to her, smiling, "Here's my number, let me know how it goes."

Smiling back, Koala rolled her eyes, "Okay, whatever."

Walking out of the library, Koala pulled out her phone and added Luffy to her contacts, then found Sabo's and typed up a message.

 **Hey Sabo, this is Koala. I just left the library, Luffy kept me company but I don't think a library is the right setting for someone with such high-energy XP**

Before she could chicken out, she sent it and let out a sigh of relief. As she walked to her building, she began talking to herself, "Oh my god, that was so stupid. What am I doing? Luffy…that girl is seriously nuts…I can't believe I listened to her…"

Then she heard her phone go off and saw a reply from Sabo.

 **I was wondering when I'd be hearing from you, I was beginning to worry that I wouldn't… But I'm sure I have Luffy to thank for that ;)**

She completely stopped in her tracks, Koala felt her heart pounding in her chest as she typed a response.

 **Something like that… Are you free right now? Would you want to hang out?**

After hitting send, Koala stared at her phone screen, eagerly waiting for Sabo's reply. When it came, a smile formed on her lips.

 **I'll meet you outside your building, be there in five.**

Sabo was on his way back to his apartment from the hospital when he got Koala's text. If he was being honest, it was the first time he really smiled all day. With a newfound sense of purpose, Sabo quickened his pace and headed for Koala's building.

The walk was short and when he neared her building, Sabo caught a glimpse of her orange hair. Knowing he was only moments away from finally getting to talk to her, his mind began to run wild. _What did Luffy say? God, I hope she didn't tell her anything embarrassing…fuck. Who am I kidding, of course she did! It's Luffy we're talking about! At least Koala still wants to talk to me, that's a good sign, right? Ughhh, this is so stupid! This is exactly why I stay away from this kind of shit…too much of a headache._

"Sabo!"

Hearing her call his name brought him out of his trance. He let out his breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, "Koala," he smiled, softly, "How are you?"

"Ughhh," she rolled her eyes, "Well, I've been better."

He scoffed, "Yeah, me too."

Their eyes met and as Koala peered at him, Sabo felt as if he was an open book. Her next words only strengthened this feeling, "Sabo, are you okay?"

It felt as if a ton of bricks landed on his chest. He averted his eyes and shook his head, "I've had a pretty rough day, if I'm being honest."

After a moment of silence and avoiding her gaze, Sabo felt Koala's hand on his arm, "Want to go for a walk?"

When he finally looked at her, Sabo saw empathy in her blue eyes. He nodded his head, "I'd like that."

Koala smiled, "Great," her hand slid down to his and lingered for a moment before she pulled it away. She began to walk in the direction of the forest, "I heard there is an abandoned building in the woods, is that true?"

Falling into step beside her, Sabo became puzzled, "Abandoned building? I've never heard about something like that…"

"Really?" She turned to him with a smile, "I wonder if it's just a myth or something."

He shrugged his shoulders, "Don't know. I've never walked in this forest before."

She shot a judgemental look his way, "What?! Why not?"

The strange face she made caused a hint of a smile across his lips, "Dunno, I used to spend so much time back home with Ace and Luffy in the forest, but…"

When he didn't continue, Koala nudged his side with her elbow, "But what?"

A sideways glace revealed a curious smile on her lips. Sabo stared at her mouth for a moment before glancing back up to her blue eyes, "Things are different now, so much has changed."

She huffed, "What does that have to do with going on a walk in the forest? It sounds like a lame excuse to me."

Sabo shook his head and laughed dryly, "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

The confidence in her voice irked him, "Well I am now aren't I?"

With a coy smile, she boasted, "All thanks to me."

Such simple words sent a strange feeling through him, "Yeah…"

They continued to walk in silence as they neared the edge of the forest. The smell of fall was in the air and some of the leaves were starting to change from green to yellow. Once there was a fork in the trail, Koala paused, "What way do you think we should go?"

When Sabo studied the two paths, neither seemed more or less exciting than the other. He let out his breath in a huff, "How 'bout left?"

Koala smiled and hooked her arm through Sabo's, "Left it is!"

As they continued to walk, the only thing he could think about was how warm she felt standing next to him. Neither of them spoke, and the silence was beginning to drive him insane. Sabo finally decided to tell her about his day, "I found this girl today."

She raised an eyebrow at him, "A girl?"

He nodded, "Her name is Rebecca, she's seventeen." Sabo sighed, his breath was unsteady, "This guy we know…he had her tied up in a motel room."

The next thing he knew, Koala was standing infront of him, her blue eyes once again peering into the depths of his soul. He watched as she slowly raised her hand and placed it on his unscarred cheek, wiping away a tear he was unaware he had shed.

"I took her to the hospital and found out she doesn't have a family, she had no one!" Sabo hadn't realized he was beginning to cry as he continued, "She looked like a corpse! I was shocked she was able to speak at all to me… But she was asleep the entire time at the hospital, I was on my way home when you texted me."

Koala didn't know what to say or do. _Oh no! Sabo is crying!_ She did the only thing that came to mind and wrapped her arms around him tightly. After rubbing his back, she turned her face up to his, "Sabo, it's okay. You did the right thing, you brought her to the hospital, it sounds like you did more for her than anyone has in awhile."

"I just feel responsible, you know? I'm the one who found her..."

"But you aren't the one who did that to her, Sabo. You aren't responsible for what happened to her, but if you feel like you need to be there for her or something…well, that's up to you." Koala wiped his unscarred cheek with her fingers once more.

Sabo could see in her eyes that she considered touching the other side as well. He took her hand from his cheek and moved it to the other side. With a faint smile on his lips, he breathed, "Thank you."

She was so surprised by his gesture, Koala was dazzed, "For what?"

He shrugged and scratched the back of his head, "A lot of things, but to start—just for listening."

"Oh," the corner of her mouth curled upwards and they continued walking, "What else?"

A light chuckle escaped from Sabo, "Oh geez…well, for talking to me again, for texting me, for inviting me to hang out with you, for going on a walk in the woods…you get the idea."

Koala had a cheeky smile as she rolled her eyes, "It sounds like you're obsessed with me."

That made his smiled disappear, "I'm sorry," he averted his eyes and shifted awkwardly, "What if I am?"

She stared at him, dumbfounded, "Sabo, have you ever had a crush on someone?" Koala remembered her conversation with Luffy, she hadn't really believed her, but Sabo's behavior was making her less-sceptical.

Sabo opened his mouth to answer, then quickly shut it. He blinked a few times, furrowing his brow, then returned her gaze. His eyes were vulnerable but certain as he said, "I've never been interested in pursuing a relationship with anyone before."

For a moment they stared into one another's eyes, then continued along the trail in silence. As Koala walked beside him, she was stuck contemplating what he had said. Eventually she couldn't take the quiet, "Sabo, listen. I was engaged, his name is Kohza, and we grew up together and were really close…but a few months ago I caught him cheating and—"

The next thing she knew, Sabo's arms were wrapped around her, "I'm sorry that happened to you." She stood still, unmoving as her body grew warm from his embrace, "Koala, you don't have to explain anything. I understand you don't want to rush into any relationship after going through that."

Her eyes met his, "I just…I'm trying to figure out who I am without Kohza. He was such a big part of my life for so long…but now I have to learn about myself."

The corners of Sabo's mouth twitched upwards, "For what it's worth, I really do think you are incredible."

Blood rushed into her face, Koala could feel heat radiating from her cheeks, "Well, thank you. It just doen't help someone's self-esteem when their fiancé cheats on them."

Sabo's heart ached for her, "He didn't deserve you."

She stopped in her tracks, "What?"

Realizing she was no longer beside him, Sabo turned around to see Koala staring at him. "I said he didn't deserve you. He was crazy to cheat on you! I mean, look at you, Koala! You are the complete package."

Never in her life had Koala been praised by anyone. Her personality was a result of people never believing in her full-potential and shoving it in their faces. She wasn't used to people seeing or telling her she was worth something. Even with Kohza, their relationship consisted of her always trying to be enough for him.

The expression on his face suddenly changed to one of worry and concern, "Hey, are you okay?" Sabo noticed a tremble in Koala's lower lip and took a step closer, "I'm sorry if I crossed a line…"

Koala shook her head, inhaling a shaky breath, she explained, "It's not that… No one has ever said that about me before." She hung her head and looked down at the ground.

Closing the distance between them, Sabo gently lifted her chin up and gazed into her eyes, "Sounds like no one has ever appreciated you." He looked down at her lips and swallowed, more than anything he wanted to know what they would feel like against his own. Before Koala could think of anything to do or say, Sabo took a step back and grabbed her hand, pulling her forward, "Come on, let's see if we can find that building you mentioned."

Staying silent, the two followed the path holding hands. Koala felt too embarrassed to look at Sabo, if she had, she would've seen him nervously nibbling on his bottom lip. He was having a hard time figuring out what to say and do around her. It was all too obvious that Sabo had feelings for her, but while he figured out what Koala thought of him, he couldn't stop himself from worrying he was going to mess everything up before even starting.

Since he had never been interested in someone before, Sabo was unsure what to do. He glanced sideways at Koala and noticed her cheeks were flushed, a smile formed on his lips as he gently sighed. Gaining some courage, he asked, "So, what happens if we find this mysterious building?"

Her head turned to him and a sly smile played on her lips, "We explore!"

Sabo sputtered with laughter, "Okay, I should've guessed that."

Hearing him laugh caused Koala to smile and feel more relaxed. They had been holding each other's hand for only a short part of the walk, but it felt so natural that she had forgotten about it until Sabo let go and began to walk off the trail. She called after him, "Hey, where are you going?"

He yelled back over his shoulder, "I think I see something over here!"

After rolling her eyes, Koala chased after him into the woods, "Sabo! Hang on!" She found him stopped in a clearing with an old abandoned stone building. Raising an eyebrow at him, she opened her mouth to speak, only to find herself at a loss for words when she saw the light dance in his eyes and the carefree nature of his smile.

"I think we found it," Sabo beamed with pride as he stared in awe at the building. When he turned to Koala, his smile grew wider, "Should we explore?"

She nodded her head eagerly and walked toward the building with a hop in her step. Before she went inside however, she felt Sabo's fingers lace themselves with hers. Koala turned to face Sabo, his tall figure towered over her and if she was with anyone else she would've made a run for it. Despite the fact he was nearly a perfect stranger, even though Koala was alone in the woods with him, Sabo made her feel safe.

Once they stepped inside the building, they realized that although the exterior of the building makes it appear abandoned, it was far from such a thing. There were a few couches and chairs for seating as well as a table, several empty bottles of alcohol were scattered throughout the room along with ash trays, and there were used condoms thrown around on the floor.

Sabo, once more, burst into a fit of laughter, "Oh my god! Is this what you were expecting to find?!"

Her cheeks turned bright red, "I didn't know! I wasn't even sure it was real! I had just overheard some people mention 'the abandoned building in the forest.' I didn't know what it was used for!"

Seeing how red and embarrassed Koala was, Sabo forced himself to stop laughing, "I'm sorry," he cleared his throat and his face became serious, "I take it this isn't the kind of adventure you wanted, huh?"

Koala's shoulders fell, "I don't know what I want anymore." She sat on the arm of one of the couches and frowned, "Have you ever looked at your life and realized nothing turned out the way you expected?

He shook his head, "What do you mean?"

She sighed, "When I was growing up, I always wanted there to be someone who would want me. I never knew my parents, they didn't want me. Most of the foster homes I was put in I was used to take care of the younger kids or beaten! Kohza was a part of my life since I was ten. I looked up to him and idolized him, I thought we would always be together, but…"

Sabo kneeled before her and took her hands in his, "Hey, don't reminisce on the past, especially when there is nothing happy there." He caught her blue eyes in his gaze, "Koala, I don't know what it is about you, but something just feels _right_. I've never felt like this before and I…" Closing his eyes, he drew in a breath and summoned his courage, then opened them, "I need to know if you feel it too."

As they stared into each other's eyes, Koala swallowed the lump in her throat and looked down at her hands begin held in his. She met his gaze once more and nodded, "I feel it, too—but Sabo, I—"

That was the moment Sabo took a leap of faith, he held her face in his hands and brought his lips to hers, silencing her. The feeling of her mouth against his was exquisite, he had never kissed a girl before, but they moved perfectly insync with one another. He felt Koala's hand on his own cheek and the other in his hair. When he opened his mouth, her tongue wriggled inside and began to massage his own. Their breathing was heavy, Sabo began to feel his dick harden in his jeans and pulled away.

When they opened their eyes, they returned each other's gaze with a smile. Sabo was the first to speak, "Koala, _I_ want you. I've never wanted anyone, but I want _you_." He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, "I understand you might feel afraid or unsure about getting into another relationship, though."

She gave him a tiny smile, "It's not just that, I don't want to rely on a man for everything."

"I have never thought that about you, nor will I ever," he stated with certainty.

Koala scoffed, "I've changed a lot in these past few months."

His eyes were filled with adoration, "Well, for what it's worth, I really like you."

A large smile formed on her lips and her cheeks became flushed, "Sabo, you barely even know me." Koala playfully hit his arm then turned away.

Sabo grinned, "I know! We barely have gotten to know each other, but already it feels like I've known you forever."

"Doesn't that freak you out?" Koala questioned, out of her own curiousity.

He thought for a moment, "I guess that more than anything, it makes me excited."

"Excited?!" Puzzled by his answer, she asked, "Excited for what?"

The corner of his mouth twitched upwards, "For the future."

Koala began to laugh sarcastically, "Ha. Ha. Nice, but there is one problem. We might not have a future. And if we do, how do we know if somewhere down the line it doesn't work out?"

"We won't." Sabo grabbed her hand and caught her gaze, "I want to be your friend, Koala, and I'm excited because I met you and you have become a part of my life. We can't know where we might end up, but we will never know if we can't be honest about our feelings."

She considered his words, then sighed and nodded her head, "You're right."

Sabo gave her a weak smile, "I'm sorry I kissed you, I shouldn'tve done that."

Her shoulders fell, and Koala frowned, "Sabo, don't be sorry… I… I liked it."

Their eyes met and for a moment Koala thought Sabo would kiss her again. Instead, he straightened his body and stood up, "We should get going, it'll be getting dark soon."

Just like that, Sabo's unintended rejection made her feel disappointed. He helped her stand, then they exited the building and began to walk back in the direction they came. Koala glanced at him sideways and noticed he had his hands shoved into the front pockets of his jeans. She sighed to herself, _Now I can't even hold Sabo's hand… Wait! What am I thinking?! Stop it, Koala! You don't need a man to be happy! It doesn't matter how good of a kisser he is! Like…Fuck! Now I can't stop thinking about it…but it was a really great kiss… I can't think of the last time I had such a wonderful kiss…have I ever had a better kiss than that? No, no, no, no, no. This has to stop, Koala! It was probably just a fluke, you just haven't been kissed in awhile and you forgot what it felt like. Yeah, that's exactly it. If we kissed again, it wouldn't be any good._

When Sabo looked over to the girl walking beside him, he noticed her furrowed brow and tense expression, "Hey, what's the matter?"

Koala made eye-contact with him, immediately felt herself blush, then looked away, "I uh, I was…uhh…" She gulped and once more gazed into his mismatched blue eyes, "Kiss me."

He blinked at her, "What?"

"Kiss me. Now," she insisted.

Sabo stared at her, puzzled, but closed the distance between them. After he pulled her body against his, Sabo cupped her cheek and kissed her once again.

Like before, Koala was overcome with a desire to become closer to Sabo. His touch was intoxicating, and she craved more. Koala opened her mouth and gently licked Sabo's lips, so he would do the same. When he complied, she slipped her tongue inside and explored his warm mouth, twirling her tongue around his. Her entire body felt hot as they began to make out, they both pulled each other's body closer, hands tugging on the other's hair and clothing.

Koala would be lying to herself if she said she didn't love every moment she spent with Sabo. He really did make her feel wanted and important to him, and she knew this was something she never once experienced with Kohza. She now knew that her relationship with Kohza was mainly one-sided with her being the one who always tried to please the other. It wasn't healthy, she felt as if she couldn't be happy unless Kohza was and that it was her responsibility to make him feel that way. Koala had always tried so hard to impress him and make him notice her, never realizing that he was completely wrong for her.

When they broke apart, Koala rested her head against Sabo's chest and caught her breath. He held her close and kissed the top of her head, inhaling the smell of her hair. After a moment of silence between them, Sabo wondered, "Was I okay?" She turned her head to face him with a puzzled expression, he elaborated, "At kissing, was I okay at kissing?"

"Oh!" Koala pulled away from his chest, "Yeah! Yeah, you were _more_ than okay at it… Why?"

Sabo let go of her completely and took a step back, averting his gaze he admitted, "Umm, I've never kissed anyone before."

Koala's expression went from confusion, to shock, to amusement, "Are you fucking with me right now?"

"No, I'm not 'fucking with you,' alright?!" His cheeks turned red, "I told you I've never been interested in anyone before…"

She shrugged her shoulders, "Yeah, but guys say that kind of thing all the time." Koala dismissed this and moved on to what she found more intriguing, "So, you really have never kissed anyone before?"

He sighed and shook his head, "No, and before you ask, I've never had a girlfriend and I've never had sex, either!" Sabo looked away and hung his head, completely humiliated.

"Hey," Koala's voice was soft and sweet, her hand caressed the unscarred side of his face, "Look at me." When Sabo raised his gaze, he got butterflies in his stomach from the look in her eyes. Her smile was warm, and it touched her eyes, "You don't have to be embarrassed about being a virgin."

Sabo inhaled and exhaled a deep breath, "I haven't done any of this shit before, Koala. All of this is new to me…and not just the kissing and holding hands."

"But Sabo, we haven't done anything else," she reminded him.

He rolled his eyes, "I know we haven't. I'm talking about inviting you to come sit with me and my friends, and buying you drinks. Or dancing! Ha! Don't forget about the dancing…"

She shook her head, "Sabo, what does dancing have to do with this?"

"Uuuughhh!" He ran his fingers through his hair and tilted his head back, then returned his attention to Koala, "I don't do any of that shit! Okay? Last night was the first time I did any of that!"

Koala stared blankly at him, when she spoke there was a slight quiver in her voice, "So you regret it."

"What? NO!" He closed the gap between them and took her hands in his. Staring into her eyes he confessed, "Last night was the best night of my entire life."

Her heart was racing, "Do you really mean that, Sabo?"

"Yeah, I do." He smiled warmly, "I mean, we already have class together and I was curious about you since I'd never seen you before, but after last night…" Sabo paused and searched her dark blue eyes for the answer, "You feel it, too."

Koala nodded her head, she couldn't explain it, either. There was something about Sabo that felt familiar, being with him felt natural and comfortable. She didn't feel as if she had to pretend or fake anything, but could express and be herself freely, whoever that may be. _Maybe I have been looking at this the wrong way…_

Sabo intertwined their fingers; when Koala looked up at his face, he was biting his lower lip and glancing down at her. She felt her heart stop, _FUCK! He looks hot!_

When Sabo felt Koala squeeze his hand, he smiled at her. He couldn't explain what it was about Koala, but when he was with her nothing else mattered and Sabo felt at ease. _I can't believe she wanted me to kiss her…not that I'm complaining, but I don't 'get' her…_

They reached the edge of the forest and he wondered if Koala would still want to hold his hand. As they continued to walk in silence, Sabo was pleasantly surprised that she not only continued to hold his hand, but also had the most gorgeous shade of red on her cheeks.

Clearing his throat to get her attention, Sabo smiled when he caught it, "Do you have any plans for tomorrow?"

Her face lit up, "Yeah, I'm going to try-out at _Iceburg's_ to be a performer!"

"Oh!" Sabo forced a smile, "That's great," then sighed.

Koala didn't take notice of Sabo's displeasure and excitedly babbled on, "I've been trying to think of a song to dance to, but I can't figure out what I should do…"

"What songs do you have in mind?" Sabo asked, curious.

She froze up, "Uh, well…" Koala made eye-contact with Sabo, "I don't want to say…"

Sabo shook his head, "Okay, I get it."

"Y-you do?" Koala asked, hopeful.

He scoffed and let go of her hand. Sabo's jaw became tense, "Yeah, I think I do," his words were cold and his eyes piercing.

Panic washed over Koala, she could tell by Sabo's body language he was not happy and probably angry at her. She began to shake her head and tried her hardest to calm down, "No. No, it's okay…"

Koala was talking to herself, but Sabo thought she was talking to him and became irritated, "Seriously? I don't get you! Nothing about this makes any sense!" Sabo realized they were nearly to her building, "You know what? I'm gonna go. See ya, Koala."

He turned around and walked away, Koala bit her lip as she stared at his back. A single tear fell from the corner of her eye, down her cheek. She took a deep breath, wiped her cheek with the palm of her hand, then walked in the direction of her building.

 **AN: Hey everyone! I hope you are all well! As promised, here is a SaboxKoala chapter. I have no idea what anyone was expecting...I realize most of the couples/relationships in the story move quite fast...I was trying/am trying to not do that with Sabo and Koala. So...that is why I ended it like this.**

 **Koala's previous relationship with Kohza was really unhealthy, I imagine he was very distant and Koala was the only one invested in the relationship. She has always been faced with rejection, she is used to being on the receiving end of anger and resentment. Ever since she left Kohza, she has been on a path of self-discovery and has been trying to put herself first. Sabo challenges all of this with his developing feelings for her. He has never been interested in romance, but meeting Koala changes this. So, these two characters are faced with a dilemma, their mutual feelings for each other are complicated due to Koala's desire to find herself and do so without a man.**

 **We will have to wait and see if the past will keep them apart or if they will make a future together.**

 **As always, pleeeeease leave a review and let me know what you think of the story/this chapter/whatever you want!**

 **xoxoLadyLiberal**


	54. Chapter 54

**I do not own One Piece or its characters, I only own this story.**

Hopeless Romantics: Chapter 54

It was a typical Saturday for Law. He always spent his Saturdays working at the hospital for most of the day, the only difference was waking up with Luffy in his bed and surgically removing her rapist's genitals before heading there.

He helped various people who came into the ER with illness or injuries. Most of the women he saw, some of the men, oogled him as he treated them. Law always tried to ignore it, but the same woman from earlier in the week was back.

Monet, a young, green-haired woman, had returned to get the stitches in her arm looked at. When Law first walked into the room and noticed who it was, he became frustrated and tense. She didn't take any notice of his uncomfortableness. Monet's lips curled into a cat-like grin, "Why, hello again, Doctor."

"So, let's take a look at those stitches," Law pulled on some gloves and observed how her wound was healing.

The tops of her breasts were exposed from her low-cut shirt. Law noticed her pulling the garment even further down, she smiled seductively, "You know, I was really hoping you'd be the one to check on me."

Ignoring her, Law explained, "It looks like it's healed up enough for the stitches to come out, but you'll still want to be sure to keep it clean."

As he grabbed a surgical scissors and removed her stitches, Monet's eyes wandered over his body. It felt so wrong to Law, not only because she was his patient, but because Luffy was the only person he wanted to look at him like that. His jaw was tense as he finished removing the last one and took care of cleaning up. When he turned around from washing his hands in the sink, Monet's eyes lingered on his crotch before she caught his eye, "My offer from last time still stands."

Law's eyes were dark and filled with malice, "My answer is still no."

"Come on," she smiled charmingly, "Come back to my place with me, I could show you a real good time."

When Monet reached out and tried to touch him, Law took a step back and scoffed, "You aren't my type."

Suddenly, Monet became hostile. She stared at him with her mouth open and spoke with disbelief, " _I'm_ not your type?"

"No," he replied curtly.

"So, what _is_ your type?" Monet crossed her arms and waited for his answer.

Law thought for a moment, "My girlfriend."

Monet raised an eyebrow, " _You've_ got a girlfriend?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I do."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Fine, if _that's_ how you're gonna act, I'll just go find someone else to fuck!" Monet picked up her jacket and purse, stuck her middle finger up at Law, and walked out of the room.

Raising his eyebrows, Law whistled, "Wow…craaaazy…," and left the room.

He was now checking on Rebecca who was still resting. Law was eager for her to wake up, he needed to ask her a few questions. Since she was admitted earlier by Sabo she had been asleep, if Law had to guess, she was probably exhausted from what she had been through.

When he saw her test results, Sabo had still been around and was already upset. Law was thankful he hadn't asked about her specific condition since it would be against regulation to disclose her health records. Now, he was dreading giving this seventeen-year-old girl the news…

As Law was contemplating if he should go home and have one of the nurses call him if she awoke or stick around awhile longer, Rebecca began to stir in the hospital bed, "Hmm?"

"Hi Rebecca, I'm Doctor Trafalgar," he was smiling, he couldn't believe she was finally awake, "You were taken to the hospital earlier today, how are you feeling?"

She looked around the room, "Better…," Rebecca stared at the empty chair beside her bed, "Where's Sabo?"

Her question surprised Law, "Oh, I sent him home to get some rest." He waited to see if she would say anything else, then asked, "Rebecca, can I ask you a few questions about what happened before you got to the hospital?" Their eyes met, she looked upset, but nodded her head. Law sat down in the chair Sabo had previously used, "How did you get to the motel where Sabo found you?"

"He took me there after buying me," she stated plainly.

Law kept his composure, ignoring his gut reaction to get angry. "Okay, did he buy _you_ or your time?"

She stared blankly at him and shrugged.

"Do you know what his name is, could you describe what he looks like?"

"Kidd." Rebecca's lip trembled, "He has red hair and pale skin," a tear escaped and rolled down her cheek.

He gave her an understanding smile, "You're doing great, can you remember anything about what happened when you were with him?"

Rebecca closed her eyes and nodded, "He raped me. I don't even remember how long he kept me there, days, maybe even weeks." She started to sob, "My parents died last year, I don't have any family who tried to find me."

Law felt sympathetic, "I lost my parents, too. I know how hard that can be." Now, for the part he had been dreading, "Rebecca, there was something else I saw in your test results."

She sniffled and tried to wipe the tears from her face, "What is it?"

He prepared himself with a deep breath, "Your blood work shows that you're pregnant."

Her entire body froze, "I-I'm pregnant?" Rebecca questioned in disbelief, she expression unreadable.

Law chose his next words carefully, "Yes, although probably only a week or two. I understand this might be hard to wrap your head around, I want you to know there are options for you depending on what you want to do…"

Rebecca placed her hands on her stomach, it was obvious she was contemplating what to do. She then began to frown, "I don't have anyone…I don't know if I could handle raising a kid on my own."

"You don't need to decide anything right now, you are still in the very early stages of pregnancy." Law was hesitant to give her any advise, although he really wanted to, "The most important thing right now is to get you better, okay?"

She nodded her head and stared down at her hands in her lap.

He stood to exit the room, "Would you like me to let Sabo know you've woken up?"

The mention of the blond man caused her to smile, "Yeah, I'd like that."

"Great," Law smiled back, "I'll let him know. I'm leaving for the night, if there is anything you need from me, let one of the nurses know and they will get in contact with me."

Rebecca's eyes showed her greatfulness, "Thank you, Doctor Trafalgar."

He nodded, "You can call me Law if you'd like, and you're welcome."

When he left her room, he dialed Sabo's number and held his phone to his ear.

"Hello? Law? What is it? Did Rebecca wake up?"

Law sighed, "Yeah, she did. I'm leaving the hospital now, but I told her I'd let you know she was awake."

"Can I go visit her?"

Sabo's question caught him off guard, "Umm, I guess you can…but visiting hours will be ending soon."

"Okay, I'll try and make it, thanks for calling."

The sound of the line disconnecting was the next thing Law heard. He rolled his eyes, _What's with Sabo-ya? He sounded upset…_

Law tried not to think about it. He let the nurses know he was leaving and Rebecca was going to be having a visitor, then clocked out and walked to his car in the parking lot.

When he entered the driver's seat, he took a deep breath and sighed. After rubbing at his eyes, Law decided to gie his uncle a call.

"Law? What is it? Is everything fine with that girl?" He could hear the concern in his uncle's voice as he answered the phone.

"I don't know…I really shouldn't be telling you this, but she's pregnant." Law rubbed his temples; the whole situation was giving him a headache.

There was silence for a moment, then Doflamingo asked, "Is it the guy who raped her the father?"

"I assume so." Law sighed out of frustration, "She's only seventeen, her parents died last year, she doesn't have anyone to help her out with raising a kid. I wanted to suggest she abort it, but I got the impression that she wanted to keep it. Ughhh, I don't know what to do, Doffy."

"Law, hang on. You are just this girl's doctor, you aren't the one who got her pregnant…"

"That could've been Luffy!" He momentarily lost his composure and apologized, "I'm sorry. It's just…" Law sighed, "I told Luffy I wouldn't let him do this to anyone else…and this poor girl got knocked up by him."

Doflamingo was quiet, thinking about everything Law told him. "I'm going to visit her tomorrow."

"What?" Law was surprised by what his uncle had said.

"I'm going to visit her. There must be something special about her if she has you so upset about her circumstances. I want to meet her."

"Okay," Law exhaled, "I'll mention it to her tomorrow when I come back. She will have to be fine with it before you can visit her."

"Great, let me know."

Then Law heard the defeating sound of being hung up on, once again. There was only one person left who he wanted to talk with and dialed their number.

"Traffy! I missed you! You'll never believe this, I caught Sanji and Nami naked in our room earlier! OH! And guess who I saw at the library?! Koala! I told her she should give Sabo a chance because he really likes her. I hope he doesn't get mad! Shishishishi!"

A large smile formed on his lips, "Oh, Luffy-ya, I've missed you, too."

"You sound tired, Traffy? Are you okay?" Luffy's voice was now laced with concern.

"I've had a rough day." He sighed into the phone, "Can I see you?"

"Of course, you can, silly! Come pick me up and we can do something."

Law smiled, "'Kay," he started his car and pulled out of the parking lot, "Are you at your place?"

"Yeah, I was bored anyway, Nami and Robin are both gone. I don't know where they are, but Robin is probably with Zoro and I bet Nami is with Sanji. Shishishishi, did I tell you I saw them naked earlier?!"

He chuckled, "Yes, you mentioned that."

"They were all over each other, it looked pretty hot! I _knew_ Nami liked him! I told her last night to just tell him!"

"Sanji certainly likes Nami…" Law thought about how obvious the blond made it, "I didn't think Nami liked him back, though…"

"She _totally_ likes him! Sanji made her _reaaally_ wet at the club last night," she spoke matter-of-factly.

Law scrunched up his face, "I didn't really need to know that, Luffy-ya."

"Shishishishi! Sorry!"

He parked outside her building, "It's fine, I just pulled up to your place."

Luffy walked out of her building, still on the phone, "I see you!" She waved at Law as she walked towards his car.

Law leaned over and opened the passenger-side door for her, then yelled, "Get it!"

She smiled widely and hung up the phone. Luffy hopped into the seat beside him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss.

He cupped her cheek in his hand and returned the kiss. After pulling away, he smiled, "I really missed you."

A blush crossed her cheeks, "I missed you, too." Luffy sat back in her seat and buckled herself in, smiling shyly.

Revving the engine, Law smirked, "You ready?"

Her smile grew and raised her arms in the air, "Let's go!"

Meanwhile, Sabo was arriving at the hospital to visit Rebecca. A nurse told him he could go to her room, he knocked on the door before entering, "Hello?"

Rebecca was sitting on her bed watching the tv in her room. When she turned and saw him she began to smile, "Sabo!"

"Hey Rebecca, how are you feeling?" Sabo hesitantly questioned.

She shrugged, "I've been better, but I've also been worse."

Sabo nodded in agreement, "Can I sit?"

"Yes, of course!" Rebecca gestured toward the chair he had been in earlier that day. Once he was seated in the chair she said, "Law told me you stayed with me, thank you."

He shook his head and stared down at his hand in his lap, "I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke up."

"Hey, don't worry about it." When he looked up at her, she was smiling, "You don't know me, you didn't need to do that. So, thanks." Sabo shugged and smirked as a response. Rebecca studied him for a moment, curiously, "Did something happen? You seem upset about something—and I know it's not about me."

"Is it that obvious?" He asked.

Rebecca raised her eyebrow at him, "It is now."

That made him chuckle and smile slightly. Sabo sighed, "There's this girl I like…"

"Ah," she smiled, knowingly, "What's her name?"

He smirked, "Koala."

"Like the bear?" Rebecca questioned innocently.

Sabo giggled, "Yeah, like the bear. She can be kinda scary like a bear, too…"

"Well," he thought for a bit, "She is very head-strong and confident…and we just get along really well, she is fun to be with and easy to talk to."

"WOW." She gushed, "That is the sweetest thing I've ever heard! I thought you would say something like 'she's got a great body' or 'hot' or something."

After cringing from such an accusation, Sabo explained, "That's not really my style. Don't get me wrong, I think Koala is hot or whatever, but she's special."

Rebecca tilted her head sideways, "What do you mean?"

"Uhhh, well…" Sabo scratched his head nervously, "I've never really liked _anyone_ in this way before."

"Oh…," she assumed, "So, you don't know how to tell her you like her in _that_ way."

He shook his head, "She knows."

Her eyes turned sympathetic, "You got rejected."

"No," Sabo covered his eyes with his hands then placed his palms on the bed, "I think she feels the same way, we even kissed tonight. Twice!"

She became confused, "Wait, that sounds like a good thing. Why are you upset?"

Sabo groaned, "I think I fucked it up. It's stupid, we were talking about her performing a dance at the club, _Iceburg's_. On Friday nights they have a few performances, but they are basically just strippers. Koala wants to do it and I guess I just don't like the idea of it." He ran his hands through his hair out of frustration, "She didn't want to tell me what songs she was thinking of dancing to."

Rebecca considered what Sabo told her, "Maybe she wanted it to be a surprise."

"What?" His head snapped in her direction.

"A surprise, you know?" He still looked oblivious, so she explained further, "Maybe she was going to pick something special for you."

Sabo turned away and thought about what Rebecca suggested, "Huh, I never considered that." Then he remembered something, "She did ask me to come and watch her…"

"See," Rebecca grinned at him, "I think I'm right."

The tiniest smile formed on Sabo's lips, "Yeah, maybe." However, it quickly turned into a frown, "I got upset and left…she's probably mad at me."

She rolled her eyes, "Sabo, I'm sure it will be fine." That didn't really help, though, so Rebecca gave him some advise, "Just tell her you're sorry."

"Yeah," he nodded his head slowly, as if in a daze.

Rebecca furrowed her eyebrows, "I'm serious." Their eyes met, and she told him, "Tell her you're sorry in a meaningful way. Don't just text her or whatever. Go to her and tell her."

Still holding her gaze, Sabo nodded more enthusiastically, "Okay."

Her face relaxed and she smiled, "Good. Will you let me know how it goes?"

He grinned at her, "I'd love to."

Right then, a nurse entered the room and told them visiting hours were ending. Sabo waved goodbye to Rebecca and left her alone in the hospital room.

She sighed to herself, "What am I gonna do?"

 **AN: Hey everyone, this chapter is a little shorter than the last two (like 2,000 words shorter). I don't know what you readers prefer, longer or shorter chapters? I usually go for at least 2,000 words, but it really depends. Anyway let me know in a review!**

 **Also, please leave a review anyway and let me know what you think of the story. I am really curious about what your opinions are about Rebecca getting pregnant from Kidd. I didn't really plan on that (oops unplanned pregnancy) and now Rebecca needs to decide if she will have an abortion, give the baby up for adoption, or try and raise it on her own.**

 **Things that will be happening in the next couple or few chapters will be Doflamingo visiting Rebecca in the hospital (I had a very interesting idea given to me by WulfyFang3, THANK YOU), Koala's try-out for** ** _Iceburg's_** **, probably some sort of follow-up on Usopp and Chopper, and possibly Ace and Marco. We will see what happens, also, if there are any characters you would like me to write about more, let me know!**

 **I really appreciate all the wonderful reviews you lovely readers leave me. I get so excited to see a new review and absolutely love the feedback. This story started as something I was hesitant to share with people, but all the positive feedback has made me so happy that I did. So, thank you all, you are all wonderful and I love you.**

 **xoxoLadyLiberal**


	55. Chapter 55

**I do not own One Piece or its characters, I only own this story.**

Hopeless Romantics: Chapter 55

Koala had gone home to her place after Sabo left. She lived alone in a small studio apartment and was greeted by no one when she entered.

Before she went on the walk with Sabo, she had dropped off her backpack. Koala sat at her desk, at first with the intention of doing some homework. The problem was she couldn't focus on anything and her mind kept wandering back to what happened with Sabo. _Oh my god, I can't believe Sabo kissed me! And how good of a kisser he was…fuck! I didn't even try to stop him, though. I ASKED HIM TO KISS ME! How embarrassing!_

She groaned and rested her face on the opened textbook infront of her. Koala was frustrated at Sabo for leaving like he did. _I thought he said he understood…but he must have been kidding, right? Why did he get so mad then?_

Since she wasn't getting anywhere with her homework and didn't want to think about the idea of Sabo being mad at her, Koala decided to focus on what song she would use for her dance.

After pulling out her phone, she connected her Bluetooth wireless headphones. She put them on and began to listen to one of the songs that she was considering. Since she was tense, she decided to dance along to the beat in her chair.

(Rock Bottom by Hailee Steinfeld)

 _What are we fighting for?  
Seems like we do it just for fun  
In this, this stupid war  
We play hard with our plastic guns_

 _Breathe deep, bottle it up  
So deep until it's all we got  
Don't speak, just use your touch  
Don't speak before we say too much_

 _You hate me now and I feel the same way  
You love me now and I feel the same way  
Scream and we shout  
And make up the same day, same day_

 _Oh, we're on the right side of rock bottom  
And I hope that we keep falling  
We're on the good side of bad karma  
'Cause we keep on coming back for more  
We're on the right side of rock bottom  
And to you I just keep crawling  
You're the best kind of bad something  
'Cause we keep on coming back for more_

 _You get under my skin  
More than anyone's ever been  
But when we lay in bed  
You hold me harder till I forget_

 _You hate me now and I feel the same way  
You love me now and I feel the same way  
Scream and we shout  
And make up the same day, same day_

 _Oh, we're on the right side of rock bottom  
And I hope that we keep falling  
We're on the good side of bad karma  
'Cause we keep on coming back for more  
We're on the right side of rock bottom  
And to you I just keep crawling  
You're the best kind of bad something  
'Cause we keep on coming back for more  
Keep on coming back for more  
'Cause we keep on coming back for more_

 _What are we fighting for?  
Seems like we do it just for fun  
In this, this stupid war  
We play hard with our plastic guns_

 _Oh, we're on the right side of rock bottom  
And I hope that we keep falling  
We're on the good side of bad karma  
'Cause we keep on coming back for more  
We're on the right side of rock bottom  
And to you I just keep crawling  
You're the best kind of bad something  
'Cause we keep on coming back for more  
Keep on coming back for more  
'Cause we keep on coming back for more  
Keep on coming back for more  
'Cause we keep on coming back for more_

Koala stopped the music when the song finished, "No, that's not quite right…" She knew just the song to use, though.

After spending the rest of the night practicing to the song she decided on, Koala went to bed feeling both excited and nervous for the next day.

The next morning while Franky was on his way to _Iceburg's_ , he was interrupted on his way down the elevator in his apartment building.

"Sabo!" He shouted in surprise after seeing whose hand had stopped the doors from closing.

The blond smiled, "Franky. You goin' to _Iceburg's_?"

Franky raised an eyebrow in surprise, "Yeah, are you coming along?"

"If that's okay," Sabo clearly was eager to go.

The larger man struck a pose, "That'd be SUPER!"

They rode the elevator down and walked to Franky's bright yellow pick-up truck. Sabo had to take a big step into the passenger seat since it was so high off the ground. After he buckled himself in, Sabo turned to his friend, "Hey, Franky?"

"Yeah?" Franky started the engine.

Sabo cleared his throat, "Is Koala going to be there?"

Franky gave him a weird look, "Isn't that why you are coming?"

"Huh?" Sabo was confused, "You knew?"

Rolling his eyes, Franky flatly said, "Obviously."

Sabo began to stare out the window to hide his embarrassing blush. He stayed quiet the rest of the way to the club.

When they arrived, Sabo jumped down from the truck and slammed the door closed. He and Franky went inside together and took a seat at the bar. As they sat there and ordered a couple beers, Sabo kept turning around to look at the door.

"Dude, you've got to relax!" Franky clapped his hand down onto Sabo's back and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. He leaned-in closer to the blond, "She's not going to be here for another twenty minutes. Why don't you tell me what's going on?"

The blond sighed and rolled his eyes, "I don't really have a choice, do I?"

Franky grinned, "Nope."

Sabo groaned, "Ugh… I need to apologize to her, okay?"

"What did you do?" Franky was scolding him.

"I misunderstood things," he took a long chug of his beer.

The blue-haired man stared at his younger friend, with compassion in his voice, Franky guessed, "She doesn't like you, does she?"

Sabo glared at him, "No, why does everyone think that?!" He shook his head, "Whatever, anyway… I think she feels the same way I do, but…"

As his voice trailed off Franky studied him quizzically, "But what?"

He turned and looked at his friend, "Sometimes I don't get her."

Franky burst into laughter, "Uhahaha! Of course, you don't! You barely know each other!"

Shrugging his shoulders, Sabo escaped Franky's embrace, "I'm sick of hearing that as an excuse!"

"Sheesh, okay!" Franky held up his arms in defeat, "I didn't know it was a touchy-topic."

Sabo slumped over onto the counter, "I'm sorry, Franky… I just _really_ like her… I've never felt like this before."

The older man sighed, "I know you do, Sabo."

They both drank their beers in silence for a moment, then Sabo confessed, "We kissed yesterday."

Franky turned to him with his eyebrow raised, "Tongue?"

" _Ohhh_ , yeah," Sabo was grinning with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Impressive," Franky nodded in approval then took a drink of his beer.

Iceburg came out from behind the bar and after spotting Franky, he sauntered over to where he was, "Franky, how's it going bro?"

"Hey! It's SUPER!" He struck a pose and laughed, "I told you about this girl who wanted to try-out, Koala. She's going to be here in a little bit."

Sabo shifted uncomfortably in his seat, causing Iceburg to question him, "What're you doing here, Sabo?"

Instead of letting Sabo answer for himself, Franky chimmed in, "He's got a thing for Koala."

Iceburg raised an eyebrow at his brother, "Really?" He looked back at Sabo and observed his body, "Have you ever considered performing, Sabo?"

The blond's face turned bright red, "W-what?! NO! Why would I?!"

Both brothers stared at Sabo wide-eyed, then exchanged looks with one another before bursting into laughter.

Sabo only blushed more, "Hey! What's so funny?!"

Franky calmed himself down and teased, "If you and Koala wanted to, you could perform together."

One may think that idea would intrigue Sabo, but more than anything it embarrassed him. His face felt so hot from blushing, he tried to cool down by finishing off his beer. When that didn't help, he decided to get a breath of fresh air, leaving the two brothers laughing at his misfortune.

When he stepped outside, he closed his eyes and inhaled a large breath of air. Sabo wanted to clear his head and feel at peace. He didn't notice a certain girl approaching until she spoke, "Sabo?"

He opened his eyes and turned in the direction of her voice, "Koala."

For a moment, neither of them said anything. Koala stared at him curiously.

"I'm sorry about yesterday," he began. Sabo swallowed the lump in his throat, "I misunderstood things and I got upset, that's why I left."

Koala only stared back at him. Her expression gave nothing away, but Sabo could tell there was something she was hiding behind her eyes.

"The truth is, we _don't_ really know each other very well. On one hand, I feel so comfortable with you that I feel like I've known you forever, but, we only just met." Sabo sighed, "I hope we can change that, even if we can only be friends, I want to get to know you better."

She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

Sabo's spirit was beginning to feel crushed, "Koala, please!" He reached out and took her hand, then kneeled on the ground infront of her, "I was jealous. On Friday night when you wanted to know what was bothering me, it was the idea of you dancing for everyone to see."

His confession made Koala's expression soften and she waited for more.

He shook his head, "It was wrong for me to feel that way. You don't belong to me and you never will. You are your own person, you can make your own decisions, and that is something that will never change. I would never want to stop you from doing something that would make you happy. If you still want, I'd like to be there to support you, as a friend."

Koala sighed, "Stand up." When he complied, she felt relieved, "Next time you ask someone to be your friend, I'd suggest making it look and feel less like a proposal."

Sabo frowned, "Oh, shit. I'm sorry…"

She laughed it off, "Don't worry about it." Koala smiled shyly and tucked her hair behind her ear, "Thank you, and actually—I would really like for you to be there."

His heart skipped a beat, "Really?"

"Yeah," Koala nodded and smiled, "Come on, I don't want to keep them waiting."

They went into the club and went up to where Iceburg and Franky were waiting. Franky noticed them first, "Hey!" He turned to his brother, "Iceburg, Koala is here."

Iceburg turned around and smiled, extending his hand, "Koala, nice to meet you, I'm Iceburg."

She shook his hand and smiled warmly, "Nice to meet you, too."

The next ten minutes were spent getting the music and stage ready, Koala also went into a dressing room and changed into a black leotard and tights. A pole was placed at the center of the stage as her only prop and the music began to play as the three men watched Koala walk to the front of the stage.

(Starving by Hailee Steinfeld)

Koala kicked her leg above her head when the song began and rolled her body to the beat.

 _You know just what to say  
Things that scare me  
I should just walk away  
But I can't move my feet_

She wriggled her body and arms from side to side, while keeping her feet in place.

 _The more that I know you, the more I want to  
Something inside me's changed  
I was so much younger yesterday, oh_

Bobbing her head, Koala turned to the side and performed a back handspring, then landed on her feet and continued to dance.

 _I didn't know that I was starving 'til I tasted you  
Don't need no butterflies when you give me the whole damn zoo  
By the way, right away you do things to my body  
I didn't know that I was starving 'til I tasted you_

She moved her hands down her sides and sashayed her hips. When the beat dropped her turned to the side and began to twerk.

 _I didn't know that I... I didn't know that I... 'til I tasted you  
I didn't know that I... I didn't know that I... 'til I tasted you_

Grabbing onto the pole, Koala twirled around it and dropped to the floor. She stuck out her ass and popped back up.

 _By the way, right away you do things to my body  
I didn't know that I was starving 'til I tasted you_

Koala pointed to Sabo, smiled, and winked.

 _You know just how to make  
My heart beat faster  
Emotional earthquake  
Bring on disaster_

She turned her back to them and swayed her body from side to side.

 _You hit me head on, got me weak in my knees  
Yeah, something inside me's changed  
I was so much younger yesterday, aye  
So much younger yesterday, oh, yeah_

Koala lifted her body up and twisted herself around the pole until her torso was parallel to the ground and performing the splits.

 _I didn't know that I was starving 'til I tasted you  
Don't need no butterflies when you give me the whole damn zoo  
By the way, right away you do things to my body  
I didn't know that I was starving 'til I tasted you_

She maneuvered herself easily, spinning around, while keeping her legs apart.

 _I didn't know that I... I didn't know that I... 'til I tasted you  
I didn't know that I... I didn't know that I... 'til I tasted you_

When one of her feet touched the floor, Koala pushed herself back and performed a cartwheel. She sensually moved her hips and caressed her neck and chest.

 _By the way, right away you do things to my body  
I didn't know that I was starving 'til I tasted you  
You, yeah, 'til I tasted you_

Koala pointed out at Sabo again, then shook her hips to the beat.

 _I didn't know that I... I didn't know that I... 'til I tasted you_

 _By the way, right away you do things to my body  
I didn't know that I was starving 'til I tasted you_

She slowly swung around the pole, popped, and locked it.

 _The more that I know you, the more I want to  
Something inside me's changed  
I was so much younger yesterday_

When the song finished, Franky and Iceburg turned to look at Sabo. The blond's mouth had fallen open and his eyes were wide with wonder.

Iceburg chuckled to himself, then called out to Koala, "That was great! You can perform this Friday if you want!"

Koala smiled up on stage and Franky dragged Sabo up there with him when he went to put the pole away backstage. He had picked it up with ease and left the two alone.

She began to walk towards the dressing room she used, then Sabo grabbed her hand, "Wait." When she turned around, Sabo pulled her into his chest and cupped her face in his hand.

As they stared into each other's eyes, Koala confessed, "Maybe I don't want to _just_ be friends."

Sabo's heart stopped, then began pounding in his chest and his lips curled into a smile, "Tell me what you want and I'll give it to you."

"Kiss me," she breathed.

Without any hesitation, Sabo leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. They opened their mouths to each other and began to rub their tongues against the other's. He pulled Koala's body closer and gripped her hip tightly as his fingers combed through her hair.

The way Sabo kissed her made her feel lightheaded, Koala lost herself in him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him in closer. Her lips left his and Koala began kissing his scarred cheek.

"Koala," he sighed softly.

She moved her mouth to his ear and whispered, "Follow me."

Sabo opened his eyes to find Koala walking away towards the dressing rooms. He quickly chased after her and followed her into one of the rooms. After closing the door behind him he turned around, "Wait, are you going to change?"

Koala was about to pull the strap of her leotard down, but stopped, "Yeah, it _is_ a changing room."

He blushed, "Koala, I don't think I should be watching this," Sabo turned away and was about to leave the room.

"Sabo," her voice was soft and sweet, causing him to turn back around. "You can leave if you want…or you can stay and watch me change." She glanced down at his crotch, then smiled, "I can tell you want to stay."

He did, well his dick did. Sabo sighed, "I've never seen a woman naked before."

Koala began to laugh, "Sabo! I'm not going to be naked!" She pulled her leotard down to reveal a sports bra underneath, "See?"

His cheeks turned crimson, "Oh, well, that's okay… You can change."

She stifled her laughter and removed the leotard and tights, so she was only left in her bra and underwear. Koala pulled on the skirt and blouse she had on before, "All done."

Sabo nibbled on his lower lip, his eyes were dark as he stared at her. Eventually, he smirked, "You're really strong."

Her eyebrow twitched, and she punched him hard in the arm, "HEY THAT'S NOT WHAT YOU SHOULD TELL A GIRL AFTER SHE CHANGES INFRONT OF YOU!"

"OWWW!" Sabo rubbed his arm and scowled at her, "Well, it's true!"

Koala rolled her eyes, "Seriously? Most guys would just say that I look 'hot' or something."

"I don't want to be like most guys," he sighed, "Koala, I _really_ like you. When I look at you, I see so much more than a pretty face. I like you for _you_ and nothing else matters."

She blinked at him, speechless. After a moment, she shook her head, "Luffy was right about you."

"Luffy?" Sabo questioned, confused. Then he got worried, "What did she say?"

Sighing, "That you are super nice and understanding, and you aren't the type of guy who'd cheat." Koala looked down at the ground and frowned.

"Hey," Sabo pulled her close, "Don't be sad…"

Koala shook her head, "Sabo, I'm afraid."

He tilted his head, "Why are you afraid?"

Her eyes fell, and she shrugged, "I don't know…"

Sabo tilted her chin up, "You can tell me." His voice was soothing and calm.

"I'm afraid of getting hurt, again." Koala's lips quivered, and her blue eyes began to pool with tears, "You think I'm confident, but that's just an act! The truth is that the one person who ever gave a damn about me got bored and found someone else!" A sob broke through her, "I've been terrified that if I get close to someone again, I will just end up losing them, too."

"Shhh," he hugged her against his chest and kissed the top of her head, "It's okay."

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm crying." She shook her head and wiped at her eyes, "I'm not sad…and when I am with you…" Koala looked up into Sabo's mismatched eyes, "Everything comes so naturally and feels right."

He smiled gently, "Yeah, it does."

Koala sniffled, "But I'm afraid of getting close to you, only to end up losing you in the end."

Sabo tightened his arms around Koala, "I understand."

She bit her lip and pulled away from Sabo's embrace, "After I left Kohza, I wanted to stay away from relationships—and I have…"

Taking her hands in his, Sabo gazed into her eyes, "Koala, we don't have to rush into anything. I won't be going anywhere—now that you are in my life, I don't want you to leave it. Like I told you earlier, I want to be your friend. If that turns into more," Sabo began to smile, "Well, that'd be even better."

Her cheeks were pink, Sabo thought about how he had never seen anyone look so perfect. Koala's dark blue eyes were even more vivid from her crying as she held his gaze. When she began to smile, his breath caught in his throat and the butterflies were back in his stomach. "Sabo?"

He cleared his throat, "Yeah?"

Koala's eyes fell to his mouth. She licked her lips then pulled his face down to hers and kissed him with all the passion she had been holding back. Immediately, she felt Sabo's arms around her, holding her tightly to him. Moving her hands from his cheeks to his neck, Koala used her hands to pull Sabo's mouth closer.

It was different from the other times they'd kissed. Sabo could feel her emotions, it was as if she was telling him how she really felt. He couldn't control himself and began to feel his dick grow into a large erection. She was going wild with her tongue, twirling it around his, expertly massaging it, and Sabo began to wonder what it would be like to have her mouth around his member.

Sabo groaned against her mouth and continued to kiss her back with as much enthusiasm. His hands wandered down to her ass, he spread his fingers and squeezed the soft flesh beneath her skirt. When Koala moaned in response to him grabbing her ass, Sabo felt encouraged. He pulled her into him and pressed his erection against her body.

Her eyes flew open and their lips broke apart, "Holy shit!"

"I'm sorry!" Sabo removed his hands and took a step back, "Was that too far?"

She raised her eyebrows and stared at him in disbelief, "No." Koala took a step closer, wrapped her arms around his neck, and smiled, "I was just surprised."

When Koala tried to kiss him again, Sabo pulled back, "Why were you surprised?"

Koala's cheeks were red from her blush, "Uh, it's just…" She glanced down at the outline of his dick through his pants, "It's big."

"Oh!" Sabo began to blush himself and scratched the back of his head nervously, "Umm, I hope that's okay…"

A giggle escaped her throat, Koala covered her mouth with her hands to stop herself from outright laughing. She smiled at him playfully, "Yeah, that's okay."

He shifted on his feet, feeling embarrassed and wishing he knew what he was doing. Sabo sighed and changed the subject, "Do you want a beer?"

She looked at the time on her watch, "Sabo, it's noon on a Sunday."

Sabo shrugged, "Do you want one or not?"

Koala shrugged and nodded, "Yeah, why not?"

They left the dressing room and went back into the main part of the club. Sabo led Koala up to the bar and ordered them each a beer. When they were placed infront of them, Koala picked her mug up and chugged half the glass in one go.

She ended up finishing the rest in a second gulp, then slammed the mug onto the counter, "Another, please!"

"Goddamn!" Sabo shouted, "Do you always drink like this?"

After the bartender filled her mug back up, Koala took another big gulp. She wiped her mouth off with her arm and turned to Sabo, "What can I say? I like beer."

He raised an eyebrow at her as she picked up her mug and took another drink. Sabo sipped his own and teased, "Geez, it's only noon."

Koala hit his arm, hard, "HEY!"

"OWW! THAT HURTS!" He shouted back.

"Well, you shouldn't tease me for drinking when you're the one who suggested it!" Koala glared at him as she finished the rest of her beer.

Sabo rolled his eyes and rubbed the spot on his arm where she hit him, "I think you underestimate how strong you are…"

She scoffed, "Maybe you are just a pansy."

The bartender was back and filled Koala's mug for a third time, then Sabo watched as she tossed it back in one attempt. He looked back at his own beer and took a long drink, but still had over half left. When he turned back to Koala, he saw her taking a sip from a refilled mug, "Am I going to end up needing to carry you home?"

"HA!" She threw her head back and laughed, "I can handle myself, just fine."

"Koala…," his voice was soft and concerning, causing her to look at him.

His eyes were sad, worried, Koala hated it. "What?!" She snapped.

If Sabo was surprised by the tone of her voice, he didn't show it. Instead, he remained calm and composed, "I'm here for you, always."

Her body relaxed and she turned away. Unsure what to say, Koala picked up her beer and finished it off.

Sabo decided to let it go and picked up his own mug to take a long drink. They sat together in silence as Sabo finished his second beer and Koala got a refill and finished her fifth. The bartender came back and refilled their mugs and the silence continued as they drank those.

Eventually, Koala cleared her throat, "Thanks."

He turned when he heard her voice, Sabo wasn't sure if her cheeks were flushed because she was embarrassed or from the alcohol, but Koala looked cute. Smiling slightly, Sabo shrugged, "It's nothing."

"It's not, though." Koala turned and captured his gaze, "No one has ever said the things you say to me before."

"What about Kohza?" Sabo questioned.

Koala shook her head, "He wasn't like that…"

Now curious, Sabo asked, "How did he propose?"

That caused Koala to close her eyes and groan, "We had gotten into a fight. I don't remember what about, but he ended up making me cry. To make me stop, he suggested we get married and I was too much of an idiot at the time to realize it never would work between us."

"Fuck, Koala, I'm sorry." That was the most un-romantic proposal story he had ever heard.

She just shrugged, "It's whatever." Koala took a long drink from her mug then placed it on the counter and turned to face Sabo, "I'm not upset we aren't together anymore, it wasn't a good realationship."

Sabo shrugged, "Still," he gazed into Koala's dark blue eyes, "You deserve better."

Koala gulped and turned away to take another drink of beer.

"You deserve to be happy, Koala." Sabo hesitated, but confessed, "I hope I can make you happy someday…"

After covering her face with her hands, Koala groaned, "Damnit, Sabo! Stop making this so hard!"

He stared at her, puzzled, "What?"

She turned to him again, "Why can't you just be like every other guy in the universe and be a complete asshole?"

"You _want_ me to act like an asshole?" Sabo was so confused, Koala was proving difficult to understand.

"Ughh, _noo_ … I just," Koala pursed her lips and furrowed her eyebrows as she glared at him. She huffed in frustration, "You keep making it _really hard_ to _not_ fall for you."

Sabo began to grin like an idiot, "Are you saying you're falling for me?"

Her cheeks turned bright red and her mouth fell open, "I never said that!"

He smirked sexily, "It was implied."

Holding each other's gaze, Sabo and Koala both refused to look away. Koala then brought her mug back to her lips and before she took a drink, she said, "Fuck you."

Without missing a beat, Sabo asked, "Would you like that?" His eyes were dark and his voice husky.

Koala turned away and shifted in her seat, thinking, _Yes, yes I would. But I can't tell Sabo that!_ She stayed quiet and finished the rest of her beer.

He chuckled, "I'll take your silence as a 'yes.'"

She rolled her eyes and rested her chin on her palm, chosing to ignore him while the bartender refilled her mug for a sixth drink.

When her drink was filled, Sabo scooted his barstool closer to hers, "For the record, I'd really like to fuck you."

If she'd had beer in her mouth, Koala would have spit it out. Her eyes were wide as she whipped her head around to face Sabo. When she saw the look on his face, she wished she hadn't because as soon as she did, Koala felt herself become wet. Sabo had the sexiest smile Koala had ever seen and his scent intoxicating, but she had to keep her composure.

Koala raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Oh, Sabo, Sabo, Sabo." She shook her head, "I doubt you'd be able to handle it."

The smile he had disappeared as did his confidence, "Yeah, you're probably right."

Koala was alarmed, but mostly disappointed, "Really? You're going to give up so easily?"

He turned away and rested his elbows on the counter and rubbed his temples, "Well, it's true—I'm a virgin, remember?"

"Oh, shit, I forgot!" Koala honestly had forgotted and explained, "I'm sorry, you were just so smooth… I didn't mean to make you feel bad."

The corner of his mouth curled upwards, "You thought that was smooth?"

She placed her hand on his bicep and smiled seductively, "Mmmhmmm, you're making me feel really…" Koala leaned close to Sabo's ear and whispered, "Naughty."

Sabo's eyes wandered down her body, he couldn't see any cleavage, but her blouse was tight against her large breasts. The skirt she was wearing left her smooth, muscular legs visible and Sabo wondered what it would feel like to have them wrapped around his body…

When his gaze returned to her eyes, Koala's heart began to pound in her chest. The look in his eyes was unexpected and unfamiliar to her, it was adoration. Sabo was unlike anyone she had ever known, whenever Koala was with him she felt complete. It was almost as if Sabo was what Koala had been missing in her life before, why she wasn't whole. She could see it in his eyes that he felt the same way.

They both began to lean in for a kiss, but were interrupted, "Get the fuck away from my fiancé!"

Koala immediately recognized his voice, her head spun around and she spotted him approaching them, "Kohza?! What are you doing here?! How did you find me?!"

As soon as Sabo heard his name, he stood and put himself between Koala and her ex. He was a fairly muscular guy with short blond hair and a scar over his left eye. "Listen, we don't want any trouble. You two aren't engaged anymore, Koala can talk to whoever she wants." Sabo was calm as usual, but there was firmness to his voice and he spoke in a commanding tone.

Seeing Sabo in his way, Kohza furrowed his eyebrows, "Who the hell are you?!"

Koala stood up next to Sabo and asked him again, "Kohza, how did you find me?"

He turned his attention to Koala, "You didn't really think I'd let you leave, did you?" The way he smiled at her made her feel sick, "You don't belong here, you belong at home with me."

Sabo glanced over at Koala and noticed her face had gone white. When he turned back to Kohza, he saw him reaching out to pull her towards him. Instinctively, Sabo grabbed Kohza's arm, "You need to leave. Now."

Kohza yanked his arm away, "Again, who the _fuck_ are you?!"

Seeing an opportunity, Koala blurted out, "He's my boyfriend!"

That only pissed him off further, " _Boyfriend_?!" Kohza grit his teeth together and glared at Sabo, "Did she tell you she's engaged?"

Sabo was too surprised that Koala had called him her boyfriend and stayed quiet. Instead, Koala countered back, "I left you after I found you in bed with that other woman!"

"We never got to talk about it!" He shouted back, "You didn't let me explain! I love you!"

That's when Sabo lost it. He hurled his fist into Kohza's face and broke his nose.

When Kohza removed his hand from his face, there was blood, "WHAT THE FUCK, MAN?!"

Luckily, the club was relatively empty, but the three of them were beginning to make a scene. Sabo stood his ground and pointed towards the door, "Get out."

Kohza glared at Sabo, then pointed at Koala and said, "This isn't over," before turning around and exiting the club.

When Sabo turned around to Koala, her eyes were wide, and she appeared to be in a daze. Sabo grew worried, "Koala, are you alright?"

She blinked a few times and sat back down on her bar stool. Koala grabbed her mug and finished it off before grabbing Sabo's and drinking that as well. Then she combed her fingers through her short, orange hair and rested her elbows on the counter, "Not at all."

Sabo wasn't sure what he should do, he was worried that Kohza knew where she lived. He didn't want her to stay at her place if it meant he could find her. _Koala called me her boyfriend…is that what she really wants, or did she just say that to make him mad? Fuck, I don't understand her!_

After taking his seat beside her, Sabo cleared his throat, "If you don't feel comfortable going home, you can stay at my place."

Koala slightly turned her head to look at him, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Sabo was more than sure, he didn't want Kohza getting anywhere near Koala.

Her shoulders relaxed, and she let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you."

He tried to ease the tension and teased, "What're boyfriends for?"

Immediately, her cheeks turned red and Koala covered her face in embarrassment.

Sabo laughed it off, "Don't worry, I know you were kidding."

She bit her lip and their eyes met, "I'm sorry for throwing you under the bus like that."

With a smile, Sabo shrugged, "Don't worry about it. I was happy to help."

Her eyes fell to the counter and her voice was soft as she spoke, "If you weren't here, he would've made me go with him."

The image Sabo conjured in his mind of Kohza dragging Koala out of the club by force was unsettling. Through clenched teeth, Sabo assured, "I'm not going to let that happen."

Koala noticed Sabo had his hands balled into fists and placed her hand on his, "Sabo…"

When his gaze met hers, Sabo's heart stopped. Her eyes held so much emotion, his chest ached.

"Why did you punch him?" She finally asked, curiously.

Her question surprised him, "He said he loved you, Koala." She stared back at him in confusion, Sabo knew he had to explain further, "Kohza doesn't love you and he never did. He tried to control you and tell you what to do. He mistreated you and cheated on you, then thought he could fix it by explaining himself. Koala, if he _really_ loved you he wouldn't have hurt you like he did."

Although Koala had tried to tell herself the very same thing, it was completely different having someone else tell it to her. The fact Sabo had figured all that out, especially after meeting Kohza once, was a little embarrassing. It made her feel silly for not leaving him sooner. Their entire relationship was extrememly unhealthy and Kohza was very manipulative. Having him burst in the club and act the way he had was confirmation of that.

"Koala," she turned to look at Sabo and he smiled, "I will _never_ treat you like that."

She smiled back, "I know."

His cheeks turned red from Koala's response. Sabo glanced away and rubbed the back of his head, "So, do you need to get stuff from your place?"

"Oh, yeah…let's stop there," she began to take out her wallet to pay for her drinks.

Noticing what she was about to do, Sabo quickly slapped a few bills down on the counter, more than enough to cover the cost. He then grabbed Koala's hand, "Do you need to use the restroom before we go?"

Surprised she hadn't thought of it herself, Koala blinked, "Uh, yeah."

Sabo watched as Koala went into the ladies' room and waited for her near the exit.

When they stepped outside, Sabo reached for her hand and smiled as Koala laced her fingers with his. He looked down and saw her blush, "You are very beautiful."

Koala turned and peered into his sincere eyes, then looked away, blushing even harder.

 **AN: Hey everyone! Here is another reaaaally long chapter (6,100 words or so). I don't know what you prefer, long or short chapters, but I think it is really exciting to write a long one.**

 **For concerns about Koala and Sabo being OOC: I have been trying to have Koala's relationship with Kohza and her experiences growing up in foster care to be similar to her enslavement in OP. Sabo is more of a representation of the freedom she experiences as part of the Sun Pirates and a member of the Revolutionary Army. As for Koala dancing for an audience: Since she had previously been in a relationship where she was not allowed to do things for herself, dancing is a way of self-expression for Koala. Being able to perform is something Kohza would not have allowed her to do, but since she is no longer in that relationship, she sees it as an opportunity for her to heal.**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think of the story. Stay tuned, there is more to come!**

 **xoxoLadyLiberal**


	56. Chapter 56

**I do not own One Piece or its characters, I only own this story.**

Hopeless Romantics: Chapter 56

Ace was sitting on the couch in his and Sabo's apartment, waiting for his brother to walk back through the door like he had been doing for the past half hour. He had been doing this since eleven and Ace had no idea what his brother was up to. Sabo had been stepping out into the hallway at random times, only to re-enter a few seconds later.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Ace didn't know why Sabo didn't just open it, but he got up from the couch and opened the door regardless.

"ACE!" Luffy grinned up at him from the hallway.

"L-Luffy?!" He wasn't expecting his little sister to be there, "What're you doing here?"

She furrowed her eyebrows and placed her hands on her hips, "Can't I visit my brothers?"

"Well, yeah, but—"

"Great!" She let herself into the apartment and went right to the fridge, "So, where's Sabo? I wanted to ask him if he talked to Koala."

"Huh?" Ace had no idea what Luffy was talking about, "I don't know where he is, I haven't talked to him since we were at that motel yesterday with Law."

Luffy's head popped out from the fridge and she had food crumbs on her cheek, "What did you say?"

"I haven't talked to Sabo about Koala—we haven't talked since yesterday," Ace repeated.

She shook her head and closed the door to the fridge, "You were at a motel with Traffy?"

Ace looked at her puzzled, "Yeah, didn't he tell you?"

"Why were you all at a motel?" Luffy asked innocently.

He glanced away nervously, _shit, Law didn't tell her?_

"Ace."

When he turned back to his sister, Ace caved, "Sabo found Kidd there with a girl tied up in a room."

Her eyes grew wide with horror, "He had a girl there?"

"Yeah," he sighed and closed his eyes. Ace collapsed back onto the couch and covered his face with his arm.

Luffy sat beside her brother, "Is she okay?"

Ace turned and studied his sister, "Dunno, Sabo's the one who took her to the hospital, but I'm sure Law is the one who's taking care of her."

She turned away and slumped into the couch, "He just left to go to the hospital…"

"Do you want to go visit her?" Ace wasn't sure why he asked that, but Luffy looked so upset, he didn't know what else to say.

Immediately, Luffy began to smile, "Yeah! Do you want to come with?"

"Uhh," Ace thought for a moment, "I don't think I should."

Luffy pouted, "Why not?"

Ace didn't want to see Luffy with Law, but he couldn't say that was the reason he didn't want to go. "I've got homework I need to work on—with Marco."

"Pineapple-head?" Luffy questioned.

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah, pineapple-head."

"Shishishishi, okay, have fun!" Luffy waved and left the apartment.

When the door closed behind her, Ace sighed in relief. He was greatful she hadn't asked at all about Kidd. Ace _really_ didn't want to be the one to tell her what they did to him.

Back at the hospital, Law was checking on Rebecca, "How're you feeling? Still sleepy?"

The young, pink-haired girl shook her head, "I've been feeling better."

"Good," he cracked a smile, "Would you be feeling up for visitors?"

She stared at him, confused, "Visitors?"

Law sighed and took a seat next to her bed, "I'm not supposed to talk about my patients with anyone, but my uncle… I told him about you."

"Your uncle wants to visit me?" Rebecca was more surprised about someone wanting to visit her than the fact her doctor had broke protocol.

"Yeah, he does." Law further explained, "You don't need to see him if you don't want to—"

"I want to meet him."

"O-okay. I'll have to give him a call and let him know, excuse me." Law left the room and called his uncle.

"Law! Are you at the hospital?"

"Yeah, I just talked to Rebecca, she said she wants to meet you."

"Well, of course she does! Who wouldn't love to meet Donquixote Doflamingo?!"

Law shook his head, "I just told her my uncle wanted to visit her. She doesn't know who you are, I think she was surprised someone would want to visit her."

"Oh! That's odd…"

"Anyway, you can come and visit whenever," out of the corner of his eye, Law thought he saw a familiar face. "I gotta go."

Once he hung up his phone, Law walked in the direction of the nurses' station.

Luffy was speaking to one of the nurses, "I'm looking for Traf—Trafoger…"

"Doctor Trafalgar?" The nurse corrected her, unamused.

Not missing a beat, Luffy grinned, "Yes! I'm looking for him."

"Are you a patient of his?"

"No, I'm his girlfriend," Luffy politely responded.

All the nurses in earshot turned their heads in surprise. The one she had been talking to scoffed, "You're kidding."

That's when Law stepped in, "Luffy-ya, what're you doing here?"

"Traffy!" Luffy's smile grew when she saw him. She bounded over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself up for a kiss. "I missed you, and I wanted to ask you about something."

Smiling slightly, Law told her, "I missed you, too." After tossing his arm around her shoulders, Law began to lead her in the direction of the cafeteria, "You can ask me whatever you want. I'll buy you lunch, you must be hungry."

Luffy's stomach growled loudly, "Shishishishi! Traffy, you're the best! I love you."

Hearing her say that made Law grin widely, "I love you, too." Before they passed the nurses' station, Law turned to them, "OH! Donquixote Doflamingo is an approved visitor for my patient in room 52."

The nurses had been watching the two of them gush over each other. All of their jaws had dropped, seeing Law behave like he did with Luffy was out of his character. They were used to him acting cold and disinterested with every woman he met. If they hadn't seen the two of them together, they would've never believed he had a girlfriend.

He noticed the way they stared at Luffy with judgemental looks and them whispering to one another, but when Law returned his attention to Luffy, he realized she was completely oblivious to them. When they were out of sight, Law smiled and sighed, "I'm surprised you came to visit me at work."

Luffy turned to him with worry in her eyes, "Is that okay?"

Law's smile grew wider and gentler, "Of course it is." He had stopped walking and pulled Luffy closer to him, "I'm always happy to see you, Luffy-ya."

A huge smile formed across her face, "Good! I'm glad I make you happy, Traffy."

Her enthusiasm made Law blush, "Uh, yeah…me too."

They eventually reached the cafeteria and Law bought all the food Luffy thought looked tasty for her to eat. When they sat down at a table, Luffy immediately began to eat to her heart's content.

Law watched her in amusement as the tiny girl ate more food than he usually did in an entire week. If she was anyone else, Law was certain he would not be impressed, but Luffy was different. Everything she did made Law smile, even when she was being loud and obnoxious, he couldn't get angry at her. Luffy hadn't even been in his life for a week yet, but she was beginning to mean more and more to Law.

When she finished eating her food, Luffy wiped her face on her forearm and said, "So, the reason I wanted to come visit was because Ace told me about what you did yesterday."

He felt the blood drain from his face, Law wasn't sure what to say, he needed to know what Ace told her. Law kept his composure and asked, "What did he say?"

Luffy sighed, "He said you found Kidd at a motel with a girl tied up in his room." She paused for a moment and gazed into his gray eyes, "Why didn't you tell me?"

It took a moment for Law to comprehend what Luffy had asked him, "Uh, I guess I didn't want to upset or worry you."

"Traffy…," Luffy's voice was whiny, but not in her usual way, this was more scolding. She reached across the table and took his tattooed hand, "I'm a lot tougher than I look, you can tell me these things. Is this why you were so upset last night?"

Law rubbed at his face with his free hand, "Well, yeah—but I can't talk about this stuff with you."

"Why not?" She pleaded.

"Because I can't discuss my patients with anyone outside of work…"

"Why can your uncle visit one of your patients then?!"

She had caught him, Law turned away, ashamed, "I shouldn't have told him, either."

Luffy took her hand from his and crossed her arms, "Why can't I get to visit her, too?"

He closed his eyes in frustration, "You don't even know her, Luffy-ya. I can't just let anyone go and visit one of my patients…she would have to want to see you."

"So, tell her I want to visit her!" Luffy insisted.

Law sighed, "Luffy-ya, she is going to think I have been telling everyone I know about her…"

"But you didn't!" Luffy stood from the table and glared at Law, "Why can't you just ask?! I want to meet her!"

"Why do you want to meet her so badly?" He calmly asked.

He noticed Luffy's lip quiver, "Why does that matter?"

Sighing in defeat, "I guess it doesn't…," Law stood from the table and collected the empty dished Luffy used from the table. After bringing them to get washed, Law left the cafeteria with Luffy's hand in his. When they were alone in the hallway, he turned to her, "Look, I'll ask her if she would like to meet you, but I have to tell her that you were also a victim of Kidd's."

Luffy's brown eyes were wide, "Thank you, Traffy."

His heart pounded in his chest and Law cleared his throat, "You're welcome."

When they returned to the nurses' station, Law showed Luffy where the waiting room was and kissed her briefly. As he was on his way back to Rebecca's room, one nurse stopped him, "Doctor Trafalgar?"

He turned to her, "Yeah, Baby 5?"

The nurse had long dark hair that she had to pull back at work. Baby 5 was a nickname she used, though Law wasn't sure why. She smiled at him, "Umm, I just wanted to say I think you and your girlfriend are very cute together."

Law blinked at her, then felt himself blush slightly, "Thanks."

She waved and walked back to the chair she had been sitting at. Law had forgotten what he was about to do for a moment, then continued on his way to Rebecca's room.

Knocking on the door first, Law opened the door to her room to find her standing next to the window, "Rebecca?" When she didn't make any movement, Law walked closer and tried to find what it was she was looking at but didn't see anything particularly interesting. Not wanting to surprise her, Law cleared his throat, "I just spoke with another victim of Kidd's."

That caused the young girl to turn her head and pay attention to him, "There are other victims?"

He swallowed and nodded his head, "One other that we know of, but it's likely there are others." Law waited to see if she was going to say anything before he continued, "She told me she wants to meet you, but I told her that—"

"Let me meet her." Rebecca spoke with certainty and confidence.

"Okay," Law nodded his head and explained, "She is in the waiting room right now, I can send her in alone or I can be here as well, if you prefer."

She thought for a moment, "She can come in alone."

Law smiled and nodded, "I'll go let her know."

A few minutes later, after Law told Luffy that Rebecca was willing to meet her, Luffy knocked on the door to her room and entered, "Hey there, my name is Luffy."

She had returned to her bed and was sitting up with a small smile, "I'm Rebecca."

"Can I sit?" Luffy gestured to the chair beside her bed and Rebecca nodded in response. After settling into her seat, Luffy turned to her with a sad smile, "I wanted a chance to meet you. My brother Ace told me that our brother Sabo found you and brought you here."

Rebecca nodded and asked, "Sabo is your brother?"

Luffy's smile grew, "Yeah—well, not technically, but we call ourselves siblings."

"You're lucky you have such a nice brother," Rebecca smiled slightly then frowned, "I don't have people like that in my life."

Her hand stretched to Rebecca's, "Don't say that!" Luffy's eyes were filled with passion, "You are not alone."

The pink-haired girl began to tear up, "Oh, Luffy! I don't know what I'm gonna do!"

As Rebecca began to sob, Luffy stood up and wrapped her arms around the younger girl's shoulders, "I don't know what you have been through, Rebecca, but I promise to help you in anyway that I can." She felt Rebecca pull her closer and squeeze her body tight.

After settling down, Rebecca loosened her grip and pulled away, wiping her eyes, "Luffy, can I ask you for some advise?"

"Of course!" Luffy nodded enthusiastically.

Rebecca took a couple of deep breaths, "I found out that I am pregnant." Immediately, Luffy's expression filled with horror, but she stayed quiet and for that Rebecca was thankful. "There is a part of me that feels wrong about having my rapist's child, I also have no family left alive to help me raise it." She paused and looked Luffy in the eyes, "I want to be a good mom and do the right thing."

Luffy sat back down in her chair and scratched her head, "Oh boy…I dunno, Rebecca…" After a moment to think, Luffy asked, "Do you want to be a mom?"

Her question was not what Rebecca was expecting, but she answered immediately, "Yeah, I do."

The raven-haired girl smiled, "I think you need to think about this more. It is a big decision, being a mom is going to be hard, it is okay if you feel like you aren't ready for that yet."

Rebecca shook her head, "I don't have anywhere to live, a job—I don't even have my high school diploma." She sighed, "This is so unfair."

Frowning, Luffy tried to comfort her by squeezing her hand, "What about having an abortion?"

The mention of it made Rebecca start to cry, "I don't want to murder my baby!"

Luffy felt evil after suggesting it, "I'm sorry, Rebecca!" She once again stood up and pulled the younger girl into a tight hug, "If you don't want to do that, you don't have to. I'm sorry I asked."

She sniffled, "It's okay, I just…I really don't want to."

"It's okay," Luffy rubbed her back gently, "There are other things you can do—like give them up for adoption."

"Yeah," Rebecca wiped away her tears, frowning, "I know…"

As Luffy was trying to think of what to say, there was a knock on the door. Law popped into the room, "Hey, how's it going in here?"

Rebecca smiled wide, "Good, thank you for letting me meet Luffy."

He smiled and shook his head, "You are allowed to see whoever you'd like." Law approached the bed and spoke to Rebecca, "My uncle has arrived to come visit you."

"Flamingo is here?" Luffy asked excitedly.

Law chuckled, "Yeah, he just got here."

"Oh," Rebecca looked between Law and Luffy, "Do you two know each other?"

Before Law could answer, Luffy shouted with pride, "Traffy is my boyfriend!"

He felt his face heat up, Law didn't think he would ever get accustomed to hearing that.

Rebecca noticed the intense blush that crossed her doctor's face and giggled, "You two are cute."

Luffy grinned widely at Rebecca, "Thanks!"

Law cleared his throat, "Anyway, do you care if he comes in while Luffy is here? Or do you want her to leave?"

"HEY!" Luffy shouted at Law in protest, before she received a stern look from him.

"I don't mind if Luffy stays," Rebecca smiled politely. Luffy stuck her tongue out at Law in defiance.

With an exasperated sigh, Law nodded, "Alright, I'll send him in."

A few moments later, Doflamingo knocked on the door and let himself in, "Hello!" The blond man was wearing pink tinted glasses, a pink feather boa, and what appeared to be a jumpsuit—which was also pink. When he noticed Luffy in the room, he grinned, "Luffy! It's so nice to see you!"

Grinning from ear to ear, Luffy jumped up from her chair and gave Doflamingo a tight hug, "Flamingo! Shishishishi, you must really like pink, you are always wearing pink when I see you!"

Doflamingo grimaced, "What's wrong with liking pink?" He turned to Rebecca and his expression turned to wonder, "OH. MY. GOD. I _loveee_ your hair."

The pink-haired girl blinked a few times, then blushed, "Umm, thank you."

He made a high-pitched squeal, "It looks _ahhh-mazing_!" Doflamingo was completely obsessed and asked, "Is that your natural color?"

Rebecca giggled, "Yeah, it is."

"It looks so long, too!" He shook his head, "Girl, what I would give to have hair like that…"

Luffy and Rebecca glanced at one another with puzzled expressions. The raven-haired girl didn't understand why girls cared about their hair so much, she always had kept hers very short. As for Rebecca, she wasn't sure why a man would be so interested in her hair, but he seemed like a nice person and she felt comfortable with him.

Seeing a chance to let them be alone, Luffy gave Rebecca a quick hug, "I'll let you two talk alone, okay?"

"Okay," Rebecca smiled and nodded.

Once Luffy left the room, Doflamingo sat on the edge on the hospital bed, "Rebecca, right?" She nodded her head and he continued, "It is my understanding you have no living family, correct?"

She looked down at her hands in her lap, "Yeah, that's right."

He studied her expression and frowned, "Does that mean you have no place to live?" Once again, she nodded her head. Doflamingo noticed the defeat in her eyes, "Law said you are pregnant."

The mention of her unborn baby made Rebecca begin to tear up, but she smiled nonetheless, "Yeah, I am…but I can't take care of them because I have no family, or money, or a place to live. More than anything I want to be a good mom to my baby, but how can I do that without any of those things?"

Her emotion struck a chord in Doflamingo, "Rebecca, how would you like to come live with me?"

"What?!" Rebecca was shocked, "Why are you offering such a thing? You don't even know me?"

"Look," Doflamingo sighed and rubbed his temple, "I have never had children of my own, but I have plenty of space and money. Normally I don't do this sort of thing, maybe I am just getting soft, I don't know—the point is, I want to help you."

She stared at him with confusion, "I don't understand…"

He held up his hand, "Don't feel like you need to make a decision about this immediately. Just focus on feeling better for now." Doflamingo put his hand down and smiled warmly, "If there is anyone who deserves kindness, it is someone like yourself. I can't imagine what you've been through, and although it is not my responsibility, I would like to make sure you are in a suitable environment where you can heal and live comfortably."

Rebecca had never been shown such kindness from a stranger and threw her arms around Doflamingo, "You have no idea how much that would mean to me."

Returning the hug, Doflamingo smiled, "Does that mean you'll accept my offer?"

She nodded her head against his shoulder, "Yes, but I'm afraid I will only be trouble."

Doflamingo took her shoulders and held her at arms-length, "It will be no trouble. Like I said before, I have plenty of space and money. It would be my pleasure to make sure you and your baby live comfortably."

Her lower lip trembled, "Thank you—"

"Donquixote Doflamingo," he extended his hand towards her and noticed a hint of recognition at his name in her eyes. Smiling proudly, he told her, "Feel free to call me Doflamingo."

"Thank you, Doflamingo," Rebecca smiled with tears in her eyes, "I don't know what I ever did to deserve such kindness from a stranger."

He shrugged it off, "Maybe your bad luck has just run out." Doflamingo stood from the bed and walked toward the door, turning back to her before leaving, "I will try to come visit again tomorrow."

Rebecca smiled and waved, "Okay, thanks again."

When Doflamingo closed the door behind him he smiled to himself and began to make an exit of the hospital. Along the way he was stared at and oogled, as much as he enjoyed the attention, to his displeasure, it unfortunately was only by women. Exiting the hospital, Doflamingo exhaled in frustration, "Why can't there be any hot, gay nurses?"

 **AN: Hey everyone! This chapter is around 3,500 words, so it was a bit shorter than some of the previous ones, but longer than the earlier chapters. I had a hard time writing this, I don't know why exactly but I think a big part of it has to do with the current political climate in the U.S. For those of you who need further explanation, in recent weeks the Senate Judiciary Committee has been debating on whether or not Judge Brett Kavanaugh will be appointed to the Supreme Court. He has been accused of committing sexual assault from three separate women, one of whom, Christine Blasey Ford, had testified under oath to the Committee this past Thursday (Sept. 27th 2018). This is something I have been following very closely and since sexual assault is something that occurs in this story I feel this is a pertinent place to bring this up.**

 **I would just like to say that in the United States, there is a huge problem with consent. The problem is that many people do not understand when consent is given and when it cannot be given. Throughout this story I have written the male characters' actions in ways where they are behaving appropriately toward the female characters. One of the reasons for this is because I simply do not like reading fanfics where it is questionable if consent is given or not. In my opinion, this is something many people have trouble understanding, so let me make this clear: If someone is drunk, they cannot give consent. If someone is having a mental breakdown or not acting like themselves, they cannot give consent. No means no. If someone cannot say no, they cannot give consent. If someone is acting hesitant, STOP! Don't try to convince them otherwise, just accept the fact that they are unsure and be RESPECTFUL. The bottom line is this, ASK DON'T ASSUME.**

 **Back to the story, I am eager to hear what you think of Doflamingo's offer to Rebecca and also Luffy's interaction with her. Please leave a review and let me know what you think of the story. Shout out to GoddessofVictory for leaving me such helpful reviews, they are much appreciated.**

 **xoxoLadyLiberal**


	57. Chapter 57

**I do not own One Piece or its characters, I only own this story.**

 **WARNING: This chapter contains violence.**

Hopeless Romantics: Chapter 57

Sunday afternoon, Chopper and Usopp were eating together at the on-campus cafeteria. They were both feeling especially bummed-out, something Brook immediately noticed when he sat down to eat with them, "Why do you two look so upset? Didn't you both meet some pretty ladies on Friday?"

Chopper shifted awkwardly in his seat and glanced at Usopp.

Usopp groaned loudly, "We didn't get their phone numbers!" He would've banged his head against the table, if his long nose wasn't preventing him from doing so.

Brook stared at them for a moment before breaking into a fit of laughter, "Yohohohohoho!"

"It isn't funny!" Usopp shouted, "We can't even look them up online because we don't know their last names!"

"We only know them as Kaya and Vivi," Chopper explained.

Fluffing his afro with a comb, Brook thought about their dilemma, "I don't know what to tell you, it sounds like you'll just have to wait until you run into them again."

The younger two exchanged looks and frowned.

Zoro and Robin suddenly arrived at their table and sat next to each other. "Hey guys," Robin smiled warmly, "I hope you aren't upset to see us, fufufu."

Chopper waved his arms in denial, "Of course not!"

"Yohohohoho, they forgot to get Kaya and Vivi's phone numbers on Friday," Brook clarified.

The look of disappointment they received from Zoro was one they would not soon forget. Usopp tried to defend his honor, "I was under the impression that she would give it to me and I wouldn't need to ask."

"Uh, yeah! Me, too!" Chopper chimmed in.

Zoro shook his head, "You both are morons."

That comment stung more than the look he gave them before. Robin hit his arm playfully, "Zoro!"

He turned and saw her disapproving expression, then turned back to Usopp and Chopper, "Sorry, but it was pretty obvious they liked you two."

Robin rolled her eyes and suggested, "Just ask them for it the next time you see them."

"Well, that will be fine for Chopper, he has a class with Vivi. I by some miracle ran into Kaya and due to another miracle, she actually came to _Iceburg's_ after I invited her." Usopp rubbed his temples with his hands in frustration, "What if I never see her again?!"

"Usopp," Chopper placed his hand on his roommate's shoulder, "I'm sure I could get Kaya's number from Vivi for you."

He raised his eyebrow, "You think so?"

Chopper nodded his head, "Yeah, why not? They are both friends, I'm sure they have each other's number."

Smiling, Usopp nodded enthusiastically, "You're right!"

Brook laid out the rules, "So, whichever one of you sees one of them first has to get both girls' numbers."

The youngest two nodded in agreement, "Deal."

Usopp smiled, "Well, I feel much better now." He picked up his tray of empy plates, "I'll see you all later," and left his friends at the table.

Since he had already done his homework the day before, Usopp decided to take a walk. He didn't have any particular destination in mind, he just began walking into town.

There were several small shops he went by that had items on display in the windows. When Usopp saw something that caught his eye, he would stop and give it further inspection.

Eventually, Usopp came to a park in the middle of town where there were trees. There was one large maple tree that caught his attention, it was a perfect climbing tree. Since the park wasn't very busy, Usopp decided to climb it.

He easily jumped up and grabbed one of the lower branches and pulled his body up. Once he was there, Usopp began to climb higher up until he no longer felt comfortable continuing. Looking down, he guessed he was thirty feet (10 meters) from the ground. The view he had was incredible, through the green leaves, Usopp could see so many buildings around him.

As he sat up in the tree, Usopp began to think about Kaya. _I wish I could see her again…I feel so bad about how we left things…I can't believe I didn't ask for her number. Zoro was right, I am a moron. Kaya definitely likes me…but why didn't she give her number to me instead? Maybe she wanted it to be a one-night thing…or maybe she thinks I wanted that. We really didn't talk about it. In fact, we really didn't talk about a lot of things… We mostly just danced and made out… FUCK! Did I screw this up? I should've gotten to know her better before doing that…but Kaya wanted to, I wanted to. I can't stop thinking about her! This can't just be one-night, no way! There was something special about Kaya…I could feel it and I think she could, too._

After a long while, Usopp decided to come down from the tree. When he came to the lowest branch, he jumped down and stretched.

"Usopp?" A voice behind him asked.

When he turned around, Usopp's heart stopped. Standing there before him, her blonde hair swaying slightly in the breeze, Kaya wore a pale blue dress that complemented her fair skin. Usopp met her light brown eyes with his, he knew there was no one as beautiful, "Kaya."

She smiled warmly, "What are you doing here?"

"I went for a walk and ended up here," he explained.

Kaya studied him for a moment, "Why were you up in this tree?"

Usopp blushed and shrugged, "I wanted to climb it, so I did."

She giggled, it was music to his ears.

"What about you?" He asked with a smile, "What're you doing here?"

Kaya smiled, "I was also taking a walk."

For a moment, Usopp studied Kaya's expression and the look in her eyes. He then blurted out, "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. I realized I forgot to ask for your number and couldn't stop thinking I had made the biggest mistake of my life."

After a long moment of silence, Kaya blushed and smiled at him, "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you either."

Usopp let out his breath he was holding and smiled in relief, "I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry we didn't get a chance to talk more on Friday." He smirked and blushed, "We were a little busy…uh, making out."

She looked away and blushed, biting her lip. Usopp walked closer, until he was standing right in front of Kaya. She peered up into his eyes with a smirk of her own, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

He smiled and nodded his head, "If I'm being totally honest, I am tempted to make out with you right now."

Kaya's pale face turned bright red from her blush, she hit Usopp's chest playfully, but kept her hand resting above his heart. "You should know," she smiled shyly, "I've never done anything like this before. I've never had a boyfriend, or kissed a guy…"

Usopp brought his hand to her cheek, he was surprised by how soft her skin was as he caressed her face. He tilted her chin up and gazed into her light brown eyes, "You were my first kiss, too." Smiling, he leaned in and kissed Kaya's slightly parted lips.

The moment their lips touched, she moaned into his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer. Usopp wrapped his arm around Kaya's waist and pulled her body against his as he held her face in his hand. His tongue had slipped into her mouth and Usopp was massaging her tongue with his. Kaya responded with enthusiasm and sucked at his tongue, seductively.

Breaking the kiss was something neither of them wanted but needed to do because they could no longer breathe. Panting, Usopp gazed into Kaya's eyes and held her close. They smiled at one another and began to giggle.

"Why are we laughing?" Kaya asked innocently.

Shaking his head, Usopp shrugged, "I dunno." He was smiling at her, feeling absolutely content with his life in that very moment. Usopp was known for exaggerating things, but he was completely serious when he said, "I've never felt so happy in my entire life."

When she smiled at him, Usopp got butterflies in his stomach. Kaya blushed and cast her eyes down, "Me neither."

Taking her hand, Usopp tugged her closer to the tree he had previously climbed. With his back against the tree trunk, he sunk down to the ground until he was sitting at the base of the tree. He patted the ground beside him, "Sit with me?"

Still with her hand in his, Kaya looked around to see if anyone was watching them. She realized they had privacy, then asked, "What about my dress?"

He had been wearing a jean jacket, Usopp removed it and placed it on the ground, "You can sit on this."

Kaya bit her lip and blushed. She gathered her skirt infront of her and carefully sat down on Usopp's jacket, "Thanks."

With a wide grin, Usopp nodded, "You're welcome."

She let out a long sigh, then rested her head against his shoulder, "You're really sweet, you know."

"Ehh?" Usopp scratched his nose, "I don't know about that…"

Snuggling up against his arm, Kaya sighed, "I think you are sweet."

Usopp smiled to himself and drapped his arm over Kaya's shoulders, pulling her close. He kissed the top of her head, "I think you are beautiful."

Kaya glanced up at him with a twinkle in her eyes, "Really?"

He stared at her in disbelief, "Yes, _really._ " Usopp couldn't believe she doubted him, "You are the prettiest girl I've ever met."

That made her blush, "You're just saying that…"

Shaking his head, Usopp turned to face her directly, "Kaya…" As he studied her features, Usopp raised his hand to her cheek, "I would never lie about the way I feel about you."

Her light brown eyes fluttered closed and Usopp leaned closer to kiss Kaya. Before he could touch her lips with his, Usopp felt someone grab his arm and pull him away, "GET AWAY FROM HER!"

Before Usopp had time to realize what was happening, he was getting kicked in the gut. Every kick hurt worse than the one before and he was beginning to taste blood in his mouth. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a tall man wearing glasses and he heard Kaya screaming, "KLAHADORE! STOP! YOU'RE HURTING HIM!"

"LOOK AT HIM! YOU SHOULDN'T BE ASSOCIATING WITH SOMEONE LIKE THAT!"

Kaya was crying as she watched Klahadore beating Usopp to a pulp, she tried to stop him by pulling him away, but to no avail. She saw that Usopp was now unconscious and screamed, "STOP! YOU'LL KILL HIM!"

Klahadore finally stopped and turned to Kaya with a furious look on his face, "You know better than to act like this. You are the only one at fault here, Kaya. Now come, I'm bringing you home."

Unable to refuse, Kaya followed behind him then glanced over her shoulder at Usopp. With tears in her eyes, she whispered, "Usopp, I'm sorry," then turned away.

Lucky for Usopp, there was a group of three boys who were playing in the park and saw the whole thing. They ran over to him when Klahadore and Kaya were gone, "Hey mister, are you okay?!"

"Of course not!" A blond boy with glasses shouted at one with purple hair and a red hat.

The third boy had dark green hair and poked at Usopp's cheek, "Hey guys, I think he is really hurt."

Right then, Usopp groaned and rolled over, mumbling, "Kaya…" When he sat up, he was greeted by the horrified faces of the three boys. He stared at them and then looked around, "What just happened?"

As Usopp tried to stand, the purple-haired boy urged, "You should be careful! That guy really beat up on you!"

Usopp flinched but managed to stand and lean against the tree he and Kaya ran into each other at. He gave the boys a weak smile, "I'm fine…"

"You don't _look_ fine…," the blond boy whispered under his breath.

The third boy picked up Usopp's jean jacket from the ground, "Here." Handing it over to Usopp, he frowned, "Was that your girlfriend?"

He sighed, "No," and felt a sharp pain in his side, wincing.

"I think you need to see a doctor," the blond boy urged.

Brushing him off, Usopp pulled on his jacket, "I said I'm fine."

As he began to walk away, the three boys followed him, "Hey, wait!"

"Leave me alone," Usopp rolled his eyes in annoyance.

The boys looked at one another, then the green-haired one shouted, "We just want to help!"

Usopp stopped in his tracks, realizing he once again forgot to get Kaya's phone number. He turned back around and asked them, "Do you know the girl I was with, or the guy who attacked me?"

They looked at each other then nodded excitedly. "They live in a big house down the street," the purple-haired boy explained.

"Could you show me?" Usopp knew it was a stupid idea to try and find her after getting his ass kicked, but he needed to know.

"Yeah! Come on!" The blond boy shouted and began to lead the way.

Holding his side, Usopp followed the three boys down the street until they were outside of a large house with a gate around it. He turned around to the boys, "Thanks, but I think I got it from here."

"What are you gonna do?" The green-haired boy asked.

He sighed in defeat, "I have no idea."

The boys all frowned, but then the purple-haired boy came up with an idea, "Maybe she is in her bedroom!"

"Huh?" Usopp didn't understand, "How is that helpful?"

"Her window is right by that tree there!" The blond boy pointed to a large tree at the side of the house.

Usopp found himself smiling, "Perfect." He turned to the three boys, "Okay, you are all going to be my lookouts."

The three boys nodded in agreement, "Okay."

Feeling slightly sluggish, Usopp snuck around the fence until he was closer to the tree. Along the way he picked up a few small rocks he found and put them in his jacket pocket. He managed to hop over the fence without hurting himself and began to climb up the tree. Once he reached a large branch near the window the boys showed him, Usopp reached in his jacket and took out a few rocks.

"Please be the right window…," Usopp threw a rock at the glass, waited and then threw another.

As Kaya was on her bedm, crying, she heard a sound at her window. At first, she thought nothing of it, until she heard it again, and again. Wiping her cheeks, Kaya walked over to the window, "Usopp?!"

When the window opened and Usopp saw Kaya with tear-stained cheeks, he was filled with a mix of emotions—relief, anger, sadness, frustration. "Kaya, what's wrong?"

She stared back at him with her mouth open, then her lip began to tremble, and Kaya was crying. "Klahadore…he hurt you…," she shook her head, "How did you find me? He's going to kill you if he sees you!"

Seeing Kaya crying was more painful for Usopp than the beating he received. He jumped the distance from the tree to her open window and climbed inside, "I'm okay, don't worry. I got some help from some kids, they showed me where you live. I hope that's okay…"

Kaya threw her arms around Usopp and sobbed into his chest, "He can't know you were here…"

Usopp wrapped his arms around Kaya and began stroking her hair in an attempt to comfort her, "Well, who's gonna tell him?"

She shook her head, "Usopp, I'm serious… Klahadore is very racist…"

"I don't care." Usopp hugged Kaya tighter against him, "I'm not going to let him stand between us."

"Usopp…," Kaya closed her eyes and inhaled his manly scent, "I don't want him to hurt you more than he already has."

"Then he doesn't need to know." Usopp tilted Kaya's chin up and gazed into her eyes, "I care about you, Kaya. I want to be with you…"

She leaned into his touch and closed her eyes, "I care about you too…that's why we can't be together."

His heart ached from her words, "Kaya…"

"I'm sorry, Usopp," she frowned and pulled away.

Clenching his jaw, Usopp turned away to leave. Before he climbed out the window, he turned back around, "He doesn't have to find out."

Kaya's eyes were shining with her tears as she shook her head, "How?"

"I don't know, Kaya." Usopp sighed and took a step closer, "All I know is that since I met you I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. I've never felt as complete as I do with you…" He stared into her eyes, "I know you feel it too."

She bit her lip and nodded, "I do…"

Usopp held out his hand, "Give me your phone, let me give you my number."

Taking a deep breath, Kaya turned and went to her nightstand. After unplugging her phone, she opened it for him to add himself as a contact and handed it back to him.

Once Usopp added himself, he sent himself a message, so he would have her number. He gave Kaya her phone back, "If you ever need _anything_ , just let me know."

She nodded, "Okay."

He felt his heart ache seeing Kaya trying to force a smile, Usopp pulled her in for a hug and kissed the top of her head. After holding her for a moment, he sighed, "I should go."

When Usopp let her go, Kaya wiped her cheek with the palm of her hand, "Please be careful."

Usopp smiled and kissed her cheek, "I will be." Then he climbed out the window and jumped back to the tree.

Kaya watched as he climbed down the tree and disappeared over the fence around her house. When he was out of sight, she closed the window and went back to her bed with her phone in her hands. She smiled when she saw Usopp's contact, then decided to give Vivi a call.

"Hey, Kaya! What's up, girl?"

She sighed, "You will never believe what just happened."

Outside the fence, Usopp found the three boys who helped him find Kaya, "Were there any problems?"

They shook their heads and the blond reported, "No, sir!"

"Good," Usopp smiled and began to make his way back towards campus.

"What happened up there?" The purple-haired boy asked.

Usopp realized he was being followed, "Uhh, well I got her phone number."

They looked at each other, then the green-haired boy asked, "It took you that long _just_ to get her phone number?"

He glared at him, "Well, that wasn't the only thing we talked about…"

"Did you kiss?" The purple-haired boy pried.

Usopp rolled his eyes, "None of your business."

All three boys groaned in disappointment, then the blond asked, "Do you love her?"

Stopping in his tracks, Usopp turned around to glare at them, "What kind of question is that?!"

The blond boy shrugged, "Don't you kiss someone you love?" The other two boys nodded in agreement and expectantly waited for Usopp's reply.

"I don't know!" Usopp threw his hands in the air, then turned and continued walking.

After walking in silence for awhile, Usopp turned back around and realized the three boys were gone. There was a small part of him that was a little disappointed, but mostly he was relieved that he wouldn't be needing to answer anymore of their annoying questions.

 **AN: Hey everyone! This chapter didn't take long at all to write, it's about 3,200 words. I haven't written very much with UsoppxKaya, but like LawxLuffy and SaboxKoala they have this soulmate kind of connection with each other. I think most people ship this pair, even Oda himself. I wanted/needed to give them some kind of conflict, so I wrote Klahadore/Kuro as a racist. This seemed like the most realistic (as horrible as that is) thing that could happen to them in a more modern AU as I have written.**

 **I have no idea if anyone has picked up on this stuff, but I have tried to write this story to be very progressive/forward-thinking. I identify myself as a liberal in the political sense and I am a big believer in things like equal rights, womens rights, LGBTQ+ rights, etc. So in this story I have not only written it so sexual acts are consensual (except in the cases of sexual assault of course), but also so people aren't discriminated against because of their personality or sexual orientation. I didn't want to make a big deal about Marco and Ace being gay/bisexual, so when they decided to start dating, I didn't want to write something like, "Oh but what will people think about us being gay/with another guy?" With Doflamingo's character, I wanted to not only write him as a 'good' character and it was also really easy to write him as a flamboyant, gay man who also likes to dress in drag. Honestly, I am just really tired of people being shitty and not accepting people for who they are and I wanted to reflect that in my writings.**

 **Rant over, thanks for reading. I appreciate all the feedback my wonderful readers leave me, so please continue to do so.**

 **xoxoLadyLiberal**


	58. Chapter 58

**I do not own One Piece or its characters, I only own this story.**

 **WARNING: This chapter contains LEMONS.**

Hopeless Romantics: Chapter 58

Ace had spent his Sunday afternoon doing his homework. He didn't have anything better to do since Sabo had disappeared earlier that morning. When Luffy invited him to go to the hospital with her, he felt very conflicted. He didn't think it was appropriate for him to visit someone he had only ever seen tied to a motel bed, he also knew that Law would be there. Even though he was dating Marco, he still didn't want to see Luffy with Law anytime soon.

As he was making himself a sandwich in the kitchen, he heard the door of the apartment open and Sabo's voice, "Ace? You here?"

"In the kitchen!" He responded, not paying attention to anything besides the sandwich he was now finished making.

Sabo made his way over to the kitchen, "Hey, I gotta talk to you."

Taking a bite out of his sandwich, Ace closed his eyes and nodded his head in approval. With his mouth full, "Me, too." He swallowed his bite of sandwich, "I didn't tell you what happened yesterday with Ki—"

Ace stopped talking in the middle of his sentence, then Sabo realized he had fallen asleep. Sabo hit his brother's chest and yelled, "ACE!"

The freckled man flinched and woke up, "Fuck!"

Sighing, Sabo ignored his brother's previous statement, "Koala's ex-fiance showed up at _Iceburg's_ and threatened her, so I said she can stay here."

He made a confused face, then walked into the living room and saw a head of orange hair sitting at the couch. Ace returned to the kitchen and his sandwich. Before taking a bite, he wiggled his eyebrows and asked, "Did you finally get her to kiss you?"

Sabo rolled his eyes, "Shut up. This is serious."

With a bite of sandwich in his mouth, Ace teased, "I'll take that as a no."

"Not that it should matter, but we actually did kiss—twice yesterday and twice today," Sabo boasted.

Ace slow clapped, "Wow, congratulations," he said as sarcastically as possible.

Grimacing, Sabo defended himself, "You're one to talk—it's not like you've ever done anything."

"Actually," Ace popped the rest of his sandwich in his mouth and began to chew, "Mar-o 'nd I're -ating."

Sabo stared at his brother with disgust, "I can't understand what you're saying with half a sandwich in your mouth."

After swallowing, Ace repeated, "Marco and I are dating."

For a moment, Sabo wasn't sure if he heard him right, then he commented, "I didn't know Marco was into guys."

"Me neither," Ace took a long drink of water to clear his throat, then added, "He told me Friday night."

Raising an eyebrow, Sabo guessed, "Is that why you stayed at his place?"

Ace smirked devilishly, "Well, not entirely—nothing happened though!" Then he thought about it and remembered, "At least not until the morning."

Sabo stared at his brother in shock, "You're kidding."

He shook his head, "I'm not." Ace finished off his glass of water and placed it in the sink, "When you called to tell me you found Kidd, I just finished fucking him in the ass."

With his cheeks a bright shade of red, Sabo's jaw dropped, "I did _not_ need to know that…"

Ace laughed loudly, "If you think that's bad, I don't know how you'll react to what happened with Kidd."

Sabo's expression turned serious, "What happened?"

"Well," Ace thought how best to tell his brother. He pursed his lips and then let out a breath of air, "Law cut off his dick and nuts…Kidd also has 'rapist' tattoed _all over_ …like _everywhere_."

The blond brother's eyes grew wide, then his expression relaxed and he cooly responded, "Good."

With a nod, Ace turned to the fridge and grabbed himself a beer, "Want one?"

"Nah," Sabo sighed, "About Koala…"

Ace held up his hand, "Don't worry about it. She can stay here or whatever, but I'm not sharing my room with you."

Sabo rolled his eyes, "I wasn't going to ask you to share your room… I really like her."

Studying his brother, Ace wondered, "You never like girls. What's so special about her?"

He sighed loudly and shook his head, "I can't explain it…but I feel _complete_ with her."

" _Complete_?" Ace raised an eyebrow as he took a drink of his beer.

"Don't make fun of me." Sabo ran his fingers through his blond curls, "Luffy and Law understand…"

The mention of their sister and her new boyfriend irked Ace, "Whatver." He pulled his phone from his back pocket and walked out of the kitchen to his bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Sabo was irritated about Ace being so moody about Law and Luffy, _I hope he gets over that…_

While the two brothers were talking in the kitchen, Koala had been sitting on the couch in their apartment, staring at the door. She didn't notice Sabo until the couch cushions shifted from his weight as he sat down next to her. Koala swallowed the lump in her throat, "What did Ace say?"

"He doesn't mind if you stay." Sabo smirked, "He just said he won't share his room with me."

"Oh," Koala stared at Sabo with a puzzled expression, "Well, I was just gonna sleep on the couch…"

"N-n-n-n-no." Sabo shook his head, "You can stay in my room." He stood up and picked her bags up that were on the floor near the door.

"Sabo, it's fine. I can just use the couch," Koala got up from the couch and protested.

He was already down the hallway and placing her bags on his bed, "Koala, I'm not making you sleep on the couch, okay?"

She rolled her eyes, "It's not a big deal, I've slept on couches for most of my life."

Sabo's heart sank, he turned to Koala with a frown, "Koala, please…"

Koala glared at Sabo for a moment, then sighed in defeat, "Fine."

He smiled, "Thank you."

Widening her eyes, she noted, "I think I should be saying that to you."

Shaking his head, Sabo sat on the edge of his bed, "Don't mention it, I'm happy to help."

"Sabo," she sat beside him and took his hand, then began to trace the lines of his palm with her fingertips. When she glanced up at him through her eyelashes, Koala smiled, "Thanks for punching Kohza."

He raised his eyebrow, "You're not mad about that?"

"No," Koala made a strange face, "Why would I be mad?"

Shrugging, he nervously told her, "I think I broke his nose."

Koala tried to stifle her laughter, "Pfffft, really?!"

"Uh, yeah…," Sabo stared at her in disbelief.

She roared with laughter, "Hahahaha! He deserved it!"

Sabo smirked and began to chuckle, himself. Seeing Koala happy and laughing was enough to make him want to fell and do the same. "Well, I'm just glad you're not mad," he grinned.

"No," she shook her head, "Not mad." Koala smiled at him, bit her lip, and blushed.

"What?" He inquired.

Her dark blue eyes darted away, "Nothing…"

He gazed at her with anticipation, when she stayed quiet, Sabo stood from the bed, only to have Koala reach out and grab his arm. He turned back to her, "What is it?"

"Umm…," she let go of his arm and looked away, "Where is the bathroom?"

"Oh," Sabo was surprised by her question, "It's directly across the hall. Do you need a shower or anything? I can get you a towel…"

As Sabo disappeared across the hall, Koala glanced around at his bedroom. She was surprised by how clean and organized it was. There were lots of pictures up on the walls, mostly of Sabo, Ace and Luffy, but there were also ones with their other friends.

Koala walked closer to a particular photo that caught her attention. The three siblings were very young in it and she noticed Sabo didn't have the scar over his eye.

When Sabo returned to his bedroom, he saw what photo Koala was observing and walked up beside her. "That was taken right before my dad did this," he gestured toward his face.

Her eyes were filled with sadness, "What happened?"

With a long sigh, Sabo turned away and began to remove his shirt, "After I ran away from home, my dad found me and brought me back."

When his shirt was off, Koala could see more burn marks on his back, "Oh…Sabo…"

"He had always hit me…but he never burned me before." Sabo turned to face her and frowned, "I don't remember much about it…I passed out from the pain. All I can remember is after I woke up I left and went back to Ace and Luffy's…" There were burn marks all over the left side of Sabo's body. His back, shoulder, side, and eye all had healed, but the pink scarred flesh would always be a reminder of what his father did to him. "It's been over ten years since I last saw him…," Sabo unconsciously rubbed the scar over his left eye.

She had thought the scar on his eye was bad, Koala had no idea there were more that were even worse. Koala realized she was staring at him and returned her gaze to his face, "I…I didn't realize…"

"It's okay." Sabo shook his head and smiled, "They don't hurt anymore."

Koala opened her mouth to say something, but words eluded her. She took a step closer to Sabo and gently wrapped her arms around his waist. Relaxing against his body, Koala enjoyed the warmth that radiated from him as she hugged him.

Sabo eventually returned the hug and pulled Koala closer to his chest.

Even with the scars, Koala thought Sabo was hot. He had hard, toned muscles all over his chest and in his back. She could feel the strength in his arms as he wrapped them around her. Koala sighed contently and inhaled the smell of his body.

They stood there holding one another but Sabo couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Koala was clinging to his body, and although Sabo loved the way it felt, he was worried, "Are you okay?"

She shook her head against his chest, "No."

He squeezed Koala's body tighter, then relaxed his arms and said, "Kohza won't be able to find you here."

Koala frowned as she stared up at Sabo, "It's not that…," she sighed and began to trace the scar over his eye with her fingertips, "I can't imagine how a parent can do this to their child…"

Shrugging, Sabo explained, "It's not a big deal. He isn't in my life anymore because of this… In a weird way I'm greatful."

"What about your mom?" She asked, curious.

"What about her? She was just as bad as my dad, if not worse—she cared about me even less than he did." Sabo shook his head and walked over to his closet, taking a new shirt from a hanger, "My mom never even paid me any attention, she was always popping pills she didn't need. When she would see me with bruises from my dad hitting me, she would tell me it was my fault for not behaving."

She watched as Sabo pulled a blue shirt over his head and didn't know what to say. The way he accepted what happened to him was foreign to Koala. She had never known her parents and was abused by the people who were supposed to be taking care of her, but what Sabo went through was worse in her eyes, "I'm sorry."

Sabo walked back over to Koala and put his hands on her shoulders, "It's fine. It's not your fault." He turned around and picked up the towel he had grabbed from the bathroom, "Here, I'm gonna make some dinner, make yourself at home."

When he left his bedroom, Koala began digging through one of her bags to collect her bathroom supplies. She brought them into the bathroom with her and began taking a shower.

Meanwhile, Ace was in his own room, finishing up the last of his homework. When he finished, he was going to use the bathroom, but heard the shower running. Instead of waiting around, he decided to go over to Marco's apartment.

Ace left his room and noticed Sabo in the kitchen on his way out of the apartment, "Hey, I'm going to Marco's!"

His brother turned his head, "Okay, I'll see you later."

After grabbing his wallet and keys from the counter, Ace left the apartment and took the stairs to the floor Marco lived on. He didn't bother knocking on the door, he knew it would be open, so he let himself in.

Marco was playing video games, sitting on the couch in the living room. When he saw Ace walk inside he smiled and asked, "Hey, what're you doing here?"

The freckled man shrugged, "Sabo's got Koala over…apparently her ex showed up and threatened her or something, so she's staying in his room."

"Seriously?" Marco raised his eyebrow and shook his head, "That's kinda weird…I didn't think she was interested in him."

Ace shrugged, "I dunno, Sabo said they kissed, but I don't think they are together or anything." He gestured toward the hallway, "I gotta take a piss."

Laughing, Marco called after him, "Okay, but make it quick, I got something for you!"

As Ace made his way down the hall, he ran into Thatch, "Ace! What's up man? Did you and Marco…you know?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively and had a creepy smile on his face.

Rolling his eyes, Ace scoffed, "None of your business."

Thatch roared with laughter as Ace pushed him out of the way and went into the bathroom. He made his way into the living room and plopped himself down in an armchair, "So, did you and Ace fuck or what?"

Marco blushed, then gave Thatch an unamused look, "Why does it matter?"

He grinned, "It doesn't. I just wanted to see if either of you would admit it."

The blond paused his game and turned to Thatch, "Admit it?"

Nodding, Thatch smirked, "Well, you two weren't very quiet, if you know what I mean."

"Ughhhh," Marco groaned and rubbed his face with his hands, "Fuck you, man."

Thatch laughed, then saw Ace was returning, "Sorry, I'm not into you in that way."

Ace stared at Thatch with a puzzled expression, then sat on the opposite end of the couch from Marco, who was shaking his head in irritation.

The three men sat in the living room in silence until Thatch stood up and announced, "Well, I'm gonna go to the _Moby Dick_. Unlike you two, I am still trying to find someone to fill my hole." He was proud of how he phrased that, and began to laugh when he saw it made both Ace and Marco's faced turn bright red.

Even after Thatch was out of the apartment, Marco and Ace couldn't bring themselves to look at one another. Marco was embarrassed about Thatch hearing them the other day when they had sex. Ace was feeling a little betrayed, assuming that Marco had told Thatch about what happened between them.

Eventually, Marco turned to look at Ace and explained, "He heard us the other day."

Ace's head jerked in Marco's direction, his face was horrified, "Fuck, seriously?"

Marco nodded, "Yeah…"

They continued to sit in silence until Ace cleared his throat, "So, you said you had something for me…?"

"Oh!" Marco blushed, "Yeah…but now I'm not sure if I should show you…"

Ace chuckled and playfully rolled his eyes, "Why not?"

He shook his head, "Umm, well…," Marco considered his words, "I don't know if you'll like it."

With a loud and exaggerated sigh, Ace assured him, "I'm pretty sure I'd like anything if it's from you."

Marco smiled seductively, "Oh, yeah?"

Scooting closer to Marco's side, Ace returned the look, "Mmmhmm…" He raised his hand and began to trace Marco's jawline, then leaned in and lightly kissed his lips.

"Mmmm," Marco moaned, deepened the kiss, and lifted his own hand to grab the back of Ace's head. He shifted his weight and pulled Ace's leg over his lap, so he was being straddled. Marco slipped his tongue into Ace's mouth, with his hands on at his hips, he pulled Ace down and grinded his erection against his thigh.

Ace pulled away from their kiss, his pale eyes were dark with lust, "Fuck, Marco…"

The blond smirked, "God, you are so sexy, Ace."

Closing his eyes, Ace groaned from the pressure of his erection against his jeans. He tried to ignore it and began to trail kisses along Marco's jaw to his ear then whispered, "Want me to give you a blow job?"

Marco's eyes went wide, he couldn't believe Ace would ask such a stupidly obvious question. He would love to watch Ace give him head, but it wasn't really up to him, so he told Ace, "If _you_ want to."

Ace smirked and raised his eyebrow, then climbed off Marco's lap and kneeled between his legs on the floor. He began to unbuckle Marco's belt and unbuttoned his pants, "I've been wanting to suck on this thing since I first saw it…" When Ace tugged on the waistband of Marco's pants and boxers, his pierced dick sprang free.

The smile that formed on Ace's lips was irresistible. Marco parted his lips and watched in awe as Ace leaned forward with his mouth open. When Ace tugged on his Prince Alberts piercing Marco closed his eyes and moaned. As he felt Ace's hot mouth wrap around his head, he had to fight the urge to buck his hips.

Having Marco's dick in his mouth was interesting. Ace had never given a blow job, so he didn't really know what he was doing and relied on Marco's reactions to know if he was doing it right. He held the base of Marco's dick in his hand and licked up the underside, running his tongue along the Jacob's ladder piercings.

"Mmmm, Ace…" Marco opened his eyes and watched as Ace began to take his dick into his mouth. It was the most erotic thing he had ever seen, but it felt even better.

Ace watched Marco's eyes roll back into his head, then began to bob his head up and down on his dick. He could taste the metal from his piercings and the saltiness of his precum. His tongue twisted and rubbed against his piercings and Ace continued to work the base of his shaft with his hand.

Marco bit his lower lip and threw his head back in pleasure. When Ace started to suck and tug on his Prince Alberts ring, he groaned, "Fuck—Ace I'm gonna—Ahhhhhhh!"

When Marco shot his cum into his mouth, Ace swallowed it and continued to suck on his head until he was finished. He licked his lips and smiled at his boyfriend, "I fucking love your dick."

"Ha!" Marco was panting and stared at Ace with bewilderment, "I haven't even fucked you yet."

Wiping his mouth and standing up, Ace smirked, "Well, what are we waiting for?"

With his eyebrow raised, Marco said, "I think you're ready to see what I got for you now." He stood up from the couch and tucked his dick back into his pants. Marco grabbed Ace's hand and led him to his bedroom.

"So, what exactly did you get me?" Ace was very curious about what Marco was going to show him. He watched as the blond disappeared into his closet and returned with a small box, he chuckled, "Did you buy me jewelry or something?"

Marco shook his head, he was going to tell Ace what it was, but decided to just hand him the box for him to open for himself.

When Ace opened the box, he stared at the object inside and then removed it from the box, "Is this what it looks like?"

"Yeah, it's a butt plug," Marco admitted nervously. He waited for Ace to say something, but when he didn't he asked, "Do you like it?"

Ace sat down on the edge of the bed, then looked up at Marco with a smile, "I love it, thank you." It was a deep red color and made of glass, Ace couldn't hide his excitement any longer and asked, "Will you, umm…put it in?"

Smiling, Marco nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah, take off your pants." He went to his nightstand and removed the bottle of lube he kept in it, then turned to Ace, "I got it earlier today, but I wasn't sure if you'd want to try it right away…"

After kicking his pants off and then his boxers, Ace pulled his shirt up over his head. "Are you kidding?" Ace smirked at Marco, "I've been _dying_ to find out what it feels like to have something in my ass."

Marco shook his head and chuckled, "I should've known." He let his pants drop to the floor with his boxers, then also removed his shirt, revealing his large tattoo on his chest.

Ace slowly crawled across the bed while biting his lip, "You know, I'm a little pissed off at you for not telling me you were gay sooner."

The blond man grinned, "You were too caught up with Luffy, I didn't think I stood a chance."

Rolling his eyes, Ace smiled, "I can't get off to Luffy…I've been masturbating to _you_ for three years."

That surprised Marco, "You have got to be fucking kidding me."

"No, I'm serious!" Ace laughed at Marco's expression.

"Fuck! You mean…this whole time?" Marco was astounded by Ace's confession.

Nodding his head, Ace smiled, "I didn't think you were into guys…for a gay guy, you really don't make it very obvious."

"Well, _yeah_!" Marco shook his head, "I was in love with my best friend—I thought that if I told you, I'd freak you out and you wouldn't want to talk to me again!"

Ace kneeled on the bed in front of Marco, "Hey," he gazed into his eyes with adoration, "None of that matters anymore." He caressed Marco's cheek and smiled, "I'm not going anywhere."

Marco grabbed Ace's face in his hands and passionately kissed him. When he pulled away, he smiled, "I love you, Ace."

"I love you too," Ace was grinning from ear to ear, he pulled Marco closer and kissed him. Their bare chests pressed against each other, along with their erections, Ace was eager to start their fun. Pulling away from Marco's lips, Ace trailed kisses down his neck and chest, "I can't wait any longer."

Marco lightly pushed Ace back onto the bed, "Turn around and show me that ass."

With a playful smirk, Ace followed Marco's orders and stuck his ass up in the air while on all fours. He grabbed the butt plug and held it up for Marco, "Here."

After taking the butt blug from Ace, Marco popped it in his mouth. He opened the bottle of lube and poured some out onto Ace's anus then rubbed it in with his fingers.

"Ahhhh, shit!" Ace was not expecting how cold the lube would be, but when Marco touched his hole it was a completely different sensation, "Mmmmm, Marco… Fuck that feels good!"

Still with the butt plug in his mouth, Marco pushed one of his fingers into Ace's hole, then took the butt plug from his mouth and began using that to rub Ace's entrance. "Your ass is so tight, I'm afraid to be too rough," the butt plug wasn't very thick, but Marco didn't want to hurt him.

"Marco, please…," Ace turned his head to look behind him. His pale blue eyes were pleading with Marco, begging for him to fill him.

The older man couldn't resist his boyfriend and pushed the butt plug into his ass, eliciting a long, loud moan. Marco reached around and grabbed Ace's dick in his hand, "How's it feel?"

" _Soooo goooood_ ," Ace moaned in response, "I want more, Marco."

He pushed against the base of the butt plug with the palm of his hand and pumped his other hand over Ace's erection. "My dick is a lot bigger than that butt plug is. Are you sure you can handle it?"

"AHHH! YES! MARCO!" Ace realizd he sounded desperate, but he was.

Marco gripped the base of the butt plug and began to pull it out, only to push it back in. "I gotta stretch your ass a bit, be patient," Marco chuckled as he moved the butt plug in and out of Ace. His hand was still around Ace's dick and Marco was teasing the tip with his thumb.

Ace moaned and backed his ass up agaist Marco's hand, "Fuuuuuck!"

Finally, Marco pulled the butt plug out and set it on his nightstand. He poured some more lube into Ace's now-stretched ass hole and pushed his pointer and middle fingers into it. Scissoring his fingers, Marco continued to work on stretching Ace, so his dick wouldn't be as much of a shock. After removing his fingers, Marco asked, "Want me to put on a condom?"

"You don't have any STDs, do you?" Ace asked.

"No, I'm clean," Marco explained.

"Then no, just do it."

Marco poured some lube onto his palm, then rubbed it on his dick, "Okay." He positioned himself behind Ace, "If you feel uncomfortable, just tell me and I can add more lube."

"Yeah, yeah—just put it in already!" Ace rolled his eyes in irritation, "I told you I can't wait any longer!"

Sighing, "As you insist…," Marco started to push himself into Ace.

"Nnnnggghhh! SHIT!" Ace closed his eyes tight and grit his teeth.

Marco didn't stop until he was balls deep, "You doin' okay?"

Ace nodded his head, "Yeah…it's just a lot to take in."

The blond shifted his hips slightly and snickered, "I told you."

"Oh, shut up," Ace wasn't amused by Marco's teasing.

Cupping Ace's ass with his hands, Marco spread his cheeks farther apart, "I'm gonna start moving." He slowly pulled himself out until just the head of his dick was still in Ace's ass, then slowly pushed himself back in.

As Marco continued his slow movements, Ace was beginning to feel more relaxed and comfortable. He began moaning from the sensation, "Aaaahh, Marco…fuck…"

"That feel good?" Marco smirked and started to pick up his speed.

"Mmmm yessss," Ace moaned in response, "Harder."

Marco complied with Ace's wishes and tightened his grip on his hips. He was searching for Ace's prostate and adjusted his hips to try and hit it.

When he found it, Ace cried out, "OH FUCK!"

With a devilish smirk, Marco started to move faster and harder, aiming for the same spot.

"MMMMM…" Ace tried to muffle his moans by burying his face into the matress, to no avail.

Marco had a tight grip on Ace's hips and started to pull him against his body as he slammed into his ass. "Ahhh, Ace!" Closing his eyes in delight, Marco crooned, "God, you feel so good…"

Ace wanted to say something in response, but all he managed to do was moan. The way Marco was making him feel was new and unfamiliar to Ace. There was a heat building deep inside him as Marco continued to move inside him. He buried his face into the matress and clutched at the sheets around him, Ace began panting and was aching to have something rub against his dick, so he could find release.

As if he knew just what Ace wanted, Marco reached around and began to stroke Ace's erection with his hand. With one hand around Ace's member and the other resting on his boyfriend's lower back, Marco tried to match his strokes with his thrusts. "Come for me, Ace," he grunted as he ran his thumb over Ace's head, causing the younger man to cry out in pleasure.

"AHHHH! MARCO!" His cum hit his chest, Marco's hand, and the sheets on the bed, but Ace could care less, the feeling was pure bliss.

With a couple more thrusts, Marco cried out as found his own release, "FUCK, ACE!" He collapsed on the bed and lay next to Ace, breathing heavily.

After catching his own breath, Ace rolled onto his back and smiled at Marco, "Wow, just…wow."

Marco chuckled softly and pulled Ace close to his chest, "I love you."

The freckled man nuzzled his face into the crook of Marco's neck, "I love you, too."

When Ace returned to his own apartment, he found Koala and Sabo in the kitchen eating. He had walked straight to the fridge, feeling a soreness in his ass from Marco's fucking.

"Why are you walking so funny?" Sabo asked curiously.

His cheeks felt hot, even as Ace had his head stuck in the fridge to find a bottle of water. When he glanced over at his brother, he scowled, "I'm not."

Koala had her eyebrow raised, but she stayed quiet and focused on finishing the meal Sabo had made for them.

Sabo studied his brother as he chugged the bottle of water he took from the fridge. He then smirked, "You were just with Marco, right?"

Ace turned away from his brother's knowing look and refilled the water bottle in the sink, "Yeah, so?"

Chuckling slightly, Sabo teased, "Did you switch roles today?"

Rolling his eyes, Ace returned the now-filled water bottle back to the fridge then glared at Sabo, "Shut up."

Sabo tried to stifle his laughter as Koala stared at the two brothers in confusion, "What?"

The blond turned his gaze to her, "Nothing, don't worry about it."

Trying to walk normally, Ace shuffled out of the kitchen and escaped to the safe sanctuary of his bedroom. _Goddamnit…Marco wasn't kidding when he said I'd be able to feel it…_

 **AN: Hey everyone! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it was pretty fun to write. I must say, Ace and Marco are pretty fun to write about, I'm not sure if it is just because of their personalities or if its cause I get to write steamy gay scenes between the two, but it's fun. There was also a bit of SaboxKoala for those of you who enjoy their relationship. I wanted to make it clear that Sabo and Ace have a very close relationship and don't really keep secrets with one another, I hope this chapter helped with that. If anyone is wondering, no I'm not going to make Ace die in this story. Whenever I think about that part of the show I get really sad and want to cry my eyes out, so I'm not even going to think about doing such a thing here. There might be some kind of tragic event that he goes through, but he's definitely not going to die.**

 **Anyway, I'm really excited to start the next week in the story. (Yeah, I've written 58 chapters and all the events have happened in the span of a week, no big deal). Things that will be happening in upcoming chapters: More ZoroxRobin, SanjixNami, and LawxLuffy. Probably some UsoppxKaya and ChopperxVivi interactions. I have a lot of things in mind for SaboxKoala, especially since Koala is staying at Sabo and Ace's apartment, and Kohza's emergence into the story. I think I'm also going to write about Kidd and what he is going to do now after his surgery and tattoos.**

 **PLEASE let me know what you think of the story and leave a review. If you have any suggestions or anything you would specifically like to read about, just let me know! I love the feedback my wonderful readers leave me, it brings me great joy, so please keep it up, you all rock!**

 **xoxoLadyLiberal**


	59. Chapter 59

**I do not own One Piece or its characters, I only own this story.**

Hopeless Romantics: Chapter 59

Nami was laying on her bed, reminiscing about what had transpired between herself and a certain curly browed man over the past few days.

She had spent the whole weekend with Sanji. On Saturday after Luffy left them alone, they had gone to his and Zoro's apartment and he cooked for them. As always, it was delicious, and he was pleased with himself when she told him so. They had spent the evening watching old movies and cuddling on the couch. Afterwards, Nami even spent the night in Sanji's bedroom, snuggled up against him.

The next morning, they slept-in and he made them breakfast when they finally decided to get out of bed. Nami couldn't keep her eyes off him as he made crepes with practiced ease, stacking them high on a plate with a variety of toppings to choose from. Later on, they spent time in the library doing their homework together.

Even though they hadn't done anything more than steal a few kisses here and there and hold hands, she was giddy with delight. For as long as she had known Sanji, he was always watching and talking to every girl he saw. However, the way he had behaved in the past week was completely different. He didn't do any of the things that had always bothered Nami. He wasn't swooning over everyone, Sanji only had eyes for her.

She had never spent so much time with only Sanji before. They usually were with their other friends, but it wasn't always that way. When they were younger, Nami and Sanji used to spend more time together, but as they got older it became harder for her to be around him because of his strange behavior around attractive women. But spending the weekend with Sanji was the happiest she had ever felt around him. Nami wasn't used to feeling this way, in fact—it terrified her. After having such a nice weekend with him, Nami was worried that she would go to sleep and everything would be different when she woke up, like it had all just been a dream.

Sanji had walked Nami to her building after they ate in the cafeteria on campus and gave her a kiss on her cheek before he left. When she closed her eyes, she could still picture his perfect smile and the warmth in his clear, blue eyes. Her heart ached at the thought of Sanji looking at anyone else like that.

As Nami was wishing that the weekend didn't have to end, Robin walked into their room with red cheeks and smudged lipstick.

"Hey, Nami!" Robin grinned at Nami up on her bed, "How was your weekend?"

Sighing, Nami shyly smiled, "It was really good… What about yours?"

"You'll never guess where Zoro took me yesterday," Robin bounded over to the edge of Nami's bed and climbed in beside her. Not waiting for her to even try guessing, Robin grinned, "We went to the museum in town and he let me tell him all about the different pieces there!"

Nami giggled, "That's awesome! I can't believe Zoro would even willingly go to a museum!"

"I know, right?!" Robin couldn't contain her excitement, "I still can't believe he's my boyfriend now!" She squeeled, "I mean, he's been my best friend for such a long time, I never imagined he ever _liked_ me!"

"Hey, I thought I was your best friend!" Nami teased.

Robin rolled her eyes and hugged Nami, "You know what I mean!"

Laughing, Nami assured her, "Yeah, I know. You and Zoro have always been so close…" Nami frowned slightly, "Hey, Robin?"

"Yeah, Nami?"

"Sanji told me he loves me," Nami admitted.

"Well, _yeah_!" Robin rolled her eyes, "Nami, Sanji had _always_ been in love with you."

"Uggghhh," Nami groaned, "I'm tired of hearing that!"

"But it's true. Sanji just was stupid in high school and didn't have any experience with women." Robin patted Nami's arm, "Zoro told me that he was always talking about you these past two years."

That made Nami curious, "Really? Zoro said that?"

Robin nodded, "Yeah, he said he 'never shut up about her,'" Robin imitated Zoro's annoyed voice with air quotes.

Nami was amused by Robin's impression and burst into laughter, "HAHAHA! ROBIN! THAT WAS SPOT-ON!"

"Thanks," Robin grinned.

After calming down, Nami fidgeted and nervously asked, "Do you love Zoro?"

Nami's question caught her off guard, "Do I _love_ Zoro?" Robin thought for a moment, "I don't know… I've never really thought about it…"

"Has he told you that he loves you?" Nami questioned.

Robin's expression turned sad, "No, he hasn't."

Now Nami felt bad for bringing it up, "I'm sorry, I'm sure he is just too dense to realize it."

That made Robin smile, "Yeah, you're probably right. Besides, I don't think I'm ready to say if I love him or not yet."

Suddenly the door to their room burst open and in walked Luffy. When she spotted Robin and Nami on the bed, she grinned, "Oh good, you're both here! I have to tell you something!" Luffy climbed onto Nami's bed with the other two and told them, "I met this girl named Rebecca, and she is pregnant!"

The other two girls glanced at one another, then Nami asked, "What is so special about this news, exactly?"

Luffy's face went pale and her eyes darted away, "Well…I…"

"What is it, Luffy?" Robin could tell there was something off.

After a moment of silence, Luffy whispered, "The guy who got her pregnant raped us both."

Their faces fell, "What?" Nami's voice was soft, "Luffy…when? Who?"

Wiping at her cheek to get rid of a tear, Luffy told them, "It was last summer… Do you remember that guy Kidd?"

Robin nodded, "He has red hair."

"Yeah," Luffy closed her eyes and inhaled a deep breath, "I didn't want to tell anyone about it…but he was at _Iceburg's_ Friday night." Luffy's lower lip began to tremble, "He came and talked to me when I was with Traffy…so I ended up telling him about what happened."

"Oh, Luffy…" Robin pulled her friend close and gave her a hug.

Her small body shook with a sob, "Sabo found this girl Rebecca tied up in a motel room. Kidd did worse things to her than he did to me," Luffy felt Nami's arms wrap around her and continued, "Traffy is taking care of her at the hospital now."

"Luffy, I'm so sorry…," Nami didn't know what to say, her heart ached for her friend. "I was so scared when that guy attacked me… You don't have to deal with this alone anymore, okay?"

"Nami is right, Luffy." Robin wiped the tears from Luffy's cheeks for her, "If you ever want to talk, we are both here for you."

Her friends were the best, Luffy felt so lucky to have them in her life, "Thanks. I'm sorry for not saying something sooner…I just, I didn't know how to, and I was afraid." She shook her head, "He drugged me, so I couldn't remember everything right away. I didn't want to believe it really happened, I tried to pretend that it didn't."

Robin gently stroked the hair from her face, "Luffy, you have nothing to apologize for."

"She's right, you didn't do anything wrong." Nami squeezed Luffy around her belly and rested her chin on her shoulder, "What's going to happen to Kidd?"

Luffy shrugged, "I don't know… Traffy said he was going to take care of it… I was too afraid to ask what he did."

Nami and Robin caught each other's gaze and exchanged a knowing look. Robin wondered, "Why were you afraid to ask him?"

"Well," Luffy sighed, "Traffy's got a scary past…but I made him promise he wouldn't kill him."

"WHAT?!" Nami shrieked, "KILL HIM?!"

"OWW! Not so loud, Nami!" Luffy grimaced, "He promised _not_ to."

Robin chose her words carefully, "Luffy, you said Sabo found that girl… Does that mean both he and Ace know?"

"Yeah," Luffy nodded, "Ace found out after I told Traffy, he was really upset."

"Oh, no…" Nami whispered.

"What?" Luffy turned and gave her a curious look, "Why does it matter if Ace and Sabo know?"

Nami's face went pale, "Uhhh…"

Luckily, Robin helped her out, "It doesn't Luffy. It's good that they know… I think what Nami is trying to say is that—"

"Ace might kill Kidd even if Law doesn't."

Luffy was confused, "What? Why would Ace do that? He did say that he was with Traffy yesterday…but he wouldn't want to kill him!"

Robin sighed, "Don't worry about it then, okay?" She shot a warning look at Nami, as if to say, 'shut up right now, or else.'

The orange-haired girl gulped, "Yeah, Luffy, don't worry about it," and nervously laughed.

Luffy glanced between the two, then shrugged, "Okay." She jumped down from the bed and stretched her arms, "I'm sooo exhausted! I need to get ready for bed!"

After Luffy left their room, Robin told Nami in a stern voice, "We can't tell Luffy that Ace likes her."

"I know, I'm sorry!" Nami realized her mistake and felt stupid for almost saying something.

With a sigh, Robin nodded, "Okay, just…be careful."

The next morning, Nami had to work at her barista job at the campus coffee shop. She was there by six in the morning to open it up for the day. As she was drinking a cup of coffee to help wake her up, she heard a familiar voice from behind her, "Hey there, gorgeous."

When she spun around, Nami smiled, "Sanji! What are you doing here?"

He had that irresistible smile on his face as he leaned onto the counter, "You told me you had to work in the morning, I wanted to be your first customer."

Nami bit her lower lip and blushed, "Oh, okay… What would you like?"

"Hmmm," Sanji pondered the menu, then decided, "I'll have a black tea."

She nodded with a smile then began to make his tea and teased, "You know this is a coffee shop, right?"

Sanji watched her every move with that same smile across his lips, then chuckled, "Yeah, but there is more than just coffee here." He raised his curled eyebrow and his eye wandered down her body, checking her out.

Her cheeks turned bright red and she looked away to finish getting his drink. When she finished, Nami held it out for him, "Here."

Their fingers brushed when he took the cup from her. Sanji smirked and dropped a ten-dollar bill on the counter, "Keep the change." He winked as he took the first sip of his tea, then turned away and sat at a nearby table where he had his laptop pulled out.

Over the next couple of hours, Nami made drinks for the sleepy students and professors whocame to the coffee shop. There were times when she would look up at the table Sanji was at and catch him smiling at her. Everytime that happened, she would blush and look away.

When she finished her shift, Nami walked over to the table and sat down beside him, "Are you stalking me now?"

Sanji chuckled, "No, I'm not stalking you." He turned to her with a smile, "You're the one who came over here to talk to me."

Nami opened her mouth to protest, but realized he was right and rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

He threw his arm over her shoulder and kissed her cheek, "I love you, Nami."

Her cheeks turned red and she looked away, only to notice an older blonde woman glaring at her. Nami frowned, "Sanji, do you know that woman?"

His curled eyebrows furrowed, "Huh?" Sanji turned to look in the direction Nami was and then groaned, "Oh, yeah. I used to date her…"

"She doesn't appear to be very happy that I'm here with you…" Nami was beginning to feel very self-conscious and turned away so she wasn't looking at the woman.

Sanji gazed into her brown eyes and frowned, "Hey, don't worry about it. Kalifa knew from the beginning that I wasn't going to stay with her."

"What do you mean?" Nami stared at him with a confused expression.

"I was only dating people to figure out what I was doing…" Sanji sighed and confessed, "I never cared about any of the women I dated like I care about you, Nami."

Nami blushed from Sanji's confession, she glanced down at her hands in her lap and stayed quiet.

Sanji smirked slightly, "Hey, do you want to get some breakfast?"

She lifted her chin up and smiled, "Yeah, I'm starving."

After packing up his bag, Sanji picked up both his and Nami's bag, then grabbed Nami by the hand, "Let's go."

They ended up walking past the woman, Kalifa, on their way out of the building. Nami tried to ignore the death glare she gave them as they walked by. Sanji, on the other hand, paid the blonde woman no mind and smiled at Nami as he held her hand.

When they arrived at the cafeteria, Sanji set their bags down and let go of Nami's hand, only to throw his arm over her shoulder.

At a table was Usopp, Chopper, Franky, and Brook, who were all watching their two friends with completely different reactions. Usopp stared with his mouth open, he couldn't believe that Nami was letting Sanji touch her like that. Chopper smiled at them, since he saw them kissing at _Iceburg's_ on Friday night, it didn't surprise him. Franky cocked his eyebrow and wondered how things were going between the two. Brook was jealous, he wished that he could see Nami's panties, and he assumed that Sanji was lucky and already got to, (which he did).

After getting their food, Sanji and Nami joined their friends at the table. Sanji pulled a chair out for Nami and pushed it underneath her as she sat down. When Nami noticed her friends' faces staring at her, she scowled, "What are you all looking at?"

Franky grinned, "So Nami, are you and Sanji dating now?"

Her jaw dropped, and her cheeks turned pink, "I—Uhh… We… Umm…"

Sanji rolled his eyes and glared at Franky, "Oi! Nami knows how I feel about her, it doesn't matter if we are dating or not."

With stars in his eyes, Chopper wondered, "Sanji, are you in love with Nami?"

"Yes, I am." He smiled at her as he answered Chopper and noticed her blush deepen.

"Yohohohoho!" Brook felt like he had front row seats at the theatre, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

Not wanting to disappoint, Sanji leaned down and kissed Nami's cheek, which was warm from her blush.

Usopp, who had been silently watching, was suddenly unable to contain his shock, "Ummm, am I the only one who has no idea what is going on?"

Nami's forehead ticked, "HOW STUPID CAN YOU BE?!" She threw an orange across the table and hit Usopp in the nose.

"OWWW! NAMI, THAT HURT!" Usopp rubbed his nose and crossed his eyes to see if there was any damage.

Sanji began to laugh, "Nice shot, Nami!" He grinned at Usopp and explained, "I am courting Nami, but we haven't made our relationship official." He glanced back at the orange-haired girl, "Right?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I guess that's the best way to explain it."

With a cocky smirk, Sanji put his arm around her shoulders, "There you have it."

Usopp still couldn't believe it, he had always thought that Nami hated Sanji. Never in a million years did he think she would let Sanji touch her like he was or admit to them being together, even if it wasn't official. Shaking his head, he sighed, "Nothing makes sense anymore. Luffy's got a scary boyfriend, Zoro and Robin are dating, and now this."

"Don't forget about me!" Chopper pouted, he reminded his friend, "I got a lap dance!"

"Ugghhh, and Chopper got a lap dance!" Usopp rested his forehead on the table, his nose up against the edge so it wouldn't be crushed.

Franky patted the long-nose on his back, "There, there, didn't you say you got Kaya's phone number now?"

"Yeah…," Usopp sighed and rested his chin in his hands, "But things are complicated."

"Complicated how?" Brook asked, "Don't you both like each other?"

Groaning, Usopp explained, "She's got this butler and well, he kinda kicked the shit out of me."

"WHAT?! Usopp, is that why you have all those bruises on your ribs?!" Chopper had noticed them when they were getting dressed for the day, but Usopp didn't tell him how he got them.

He frowned, "Yeah, he saw us almost kiss at this park near her house yesterday…"

"Why would he beat you up for that?!" Nami asked, she didn't even see why that would be a big deal and she was always beating all the guys up when they were being perverts. This was different though, since Usopp and Kaya both liked each other.

Usopp rolled his eyes and shook his head in irritation, "Kaya said that he's racist."

"Oh, FUCK that!" Brook shouted, "That's such bullshit! Usopp, you should press charges! If that guy beat you up for being black—that's not right!"

"Brook is right," Franky chimmed in, "That is a hate crime!"

"You should let me look at your ribs later, I want to make sure none of them are broken," Chopper insisted.

Shaking his head, Usopp urged, "It's not a big deal, okay? I'm fine."

Nami frowned, "Usopp, you should really at least let Chopper take a look."

The long-nose sighed, "Okay, fine." He turned to his roommate, "I'll let you check after class."

Chopper smiled and nodded with approval.

That's when Zoro and Robin arrived at the table, followed by Ace, Marco, Sabo, Koala, and Luffy. The table they sat at was large enough to fit them all, but it was quite cozy.

"Shishishishi," Luffy grinned, "It's so nice to have so many friends!"

Robin giggled back, "Luffy, where is Law?"

Already with food in her mouth, Luffy questioned, "-raffy?" She swallowed her mouthful of food, "He doesn't like mornings."

Ace snickered and whispered under his breath, "I don't think Law likes anything…"

Sabo glared at him, being the only one close enough to hear him, and elbowed him in the ribs.

"OW!" Ace shouted, making everyone turn in his direction.

"You alright, Ace?" Marco asked, his voice laced with concern.

Ace glared at his brother before turning to his boyfriend with a smile, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Koala had watched the exchange between the two brothers with curiosity. She was becoming more and more interested with their relationship, the more time she spent with them. Between Sabo, Ace, and Luffy, there were too many personality differences for her to understand how they all managed to get along and call themselves siblings.

Zoro was eating a jelly-filled donut. After a few bites, he had gotten some filling on his lip. Robin giggled when she noticed it and wiped it off with her finger, then licked it, keeping eye contact with the green-haired man.

Suddenly, Vivi and Kaya appeared. Vivi waved and smiled at those who noticed them, she was standing behind Chopper and tapped on his shoulder. When he turned around he smiled instantly, "Vivi! Hey!"

"Hi Chopper," she smiled shyly and bit her lip before asking, "Would you want to walk with me to class?"

His smile grew even larger, somehow he made it possible, "Yeah! I'd love to!" Chopper hopped up from the table with his empty plates and followed Vivi out of the cafeteria.

Kaya took his now-vacant seat, right next to Usopp, "Good morning, Usopp."

Usopp turned at the sound of her voice and his heart nearly burst from his chest, "Kaya!" Her smile reached her sparkling, brown eyes, Usopp gulped and blinked at her. After clearing his throat, he chuckled nervously, "How are you?"

She shrugged, "I'm fine," her expression turned concerned, "What about you?"

Grinning widely, Usopp assured her, "I've never been better!"

That made her chuckle, "If you say so."

Franky and Brook made eye contact and nodded to one another. Franky stood up, "Well, I'll see y'all later! Have a SUPER day!" He struck a pose before picking up his dishes and walking away. Brook nodded and waved to everyone after standing and gathering his own plate.

Robin was feeding a strawberry to Zoro, after he took the first bite she finished the rest. "Hey," Zoro scowled, "I thought that was for me."

Smiling while she chewed, Robin covered her mouth and shook her head.

He took another strawberry from her plate, took the first bite, then offered it to her. Robin licked her lips and let Zoro feed the rest of the strawberry to her, never breaking eye contact.

Luffy had been watching them and pouted, "Stop it guys, you're making me miss Traffy even more!"

Ace turned to Marco, grabbed his face, and began to kiss him in front of everyone at the table. He didn't know whether it was because he wanted to make Luffy jealous, or because he wanted to prove that he was over her, but either way, it made him feel better. When Marco grabbed the back of his neck and deepened their kiss, Ace eagerly accepted his tongue into his mouth.

Everyone at the table stared at the two men with their eyes wide and popping out from their skulls. Well, everyone except for Sabo, he just continued to eat his breakfast as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Robin and Nami exchanged surprised looks with one another, as did Sanji and Zoro. Usopp blinked repeatedly, then turned away, feeling embarrassed for staring. Kaya didn't really understand what the big deal was and shrugged. Koala began to understand what some of the comments Sabo had made to Ace were about and chuckled to herself.

Then there was Luffy. She stared at her brother with a blank expression as he made out with Marco. After they finished, and Ace wiped his lips, he turned and caught her eye. Luffy blinked, "Why did you and pineapple-head just kiss?"

Ace stared back at her with his eyebrow raised, then smirked, "Marco's my boyfriend."

"Huh?" Luffy tilted her head sideways, "I didn't know you liked him…"

"I don't like him, I _love_ him."

Usopp had been taking a drink, upon Ace confessing his love for Marco, he choked and began to cough. Kaya patted his back and tried to help.

"Really? That's great!" Luffy began to grin widely, then suggested, "We should go on a double date!"

Marco looked between Ace and Luffy, he had a bad feeling about this…

 **AN: Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, I had fun writing it. I wanted to talk about what Nami and Robin's weekends were like with Sanji and Zoro, since I didn't actually write any chapters about it. I don't know about you, but I think Sanji and Nami are a super cute couple, I ship them so hard. Haha, so yeah, I like to write them really sappy and fluffy interactions. I hope you also enjoyed the little scenes with Zoro and Robin feeding each other. I just imagine them being very open about their relationship and into PDA. Ace making out with Marco was unexpected, (even for me) but I think it was inevitable for them to go public with their relationship and this is just how it happened.**

 **Since I didn't get to write anything much about Sabo and Koala in this chapter, that's probably what will be up next in chapter 60, so stay tuned.**

 **Oh, also! Please leave a review and let me know what you think! Shout out to WulfyFang3 and GoddessOfVictory for leaving me reviews! Thank you so much!**

 **xoxoLadyLiberal**


	60. Chapter 60

**I do not own One Piece or its characters, I only own this story.**

Hopeless Romantics: Chapter 60

While Koala was walking to class with Sabo, she kept noticing girls were glaring at her. She glanced up at Sabo and he smiled at her warmly. She gave him a half-hearted smile in return, then looked away, _What the hell are all these girls staring at me for? They can't possibly know me…are they jealous that I'm with Sabo? No—I'm not with him. Well, technically I am walking with him, but that's it… And I guess I am living with him right now… But that doesn't matter! I am not with Sabo. We are just friends, who happened to kiss a few times… It's not like we like each other—well, maybe we do, but they don't have to look so pissed off! How would any of them even know?_

Sabo was contemplating whether or not he should try and talk to Koala as they walked to class. He couldn't stop glancing over at her, he noticed that she was deep in thought and didn't want to bother her. However, that didn't stop him from wondering if he could hold her hand, or possibly have his arm around her.

It was frustrating, not being able to figure out what kind of relationship they had. Sabo didn't want to pressure her into being with him or anything, but at the same time, he couldn't help but worry that he would never get the chance. Out of all the girls he had ever known, Koala was the only one he ever felt a real connection with.

When they reached their classroom, Sabo opened the door for her and followed her inside. They sat beside each other and waited for the professor to arrive for the lecture to begin.

No longer able to handle the silence between them, Sabo asked, "Did you sleep okay last night?"

Koala turned to him and nodded, "Yeah, I did. What about you?"

He smiled and shrugged, "The couch isn't so bad." Sabo propped his head up on his hand as he rested his elbow on the table, "Ace wanted to get a comfy one since he's always napping."

"Speaking of Ace," Koala pointed an accusing finger at him, "I can't believe you were so mean to him!"

"What? _Mean_?" Sabo cocked an eyebrow at her, "How was I being mean?"

She rolled her eyes, "Last night, when he got back from Marco's, you told him he was walking funny."

Sabo laughed, "Well, yeah! He was!" Koala punched him in the arm, "OWW! Shit!" Sabo rubbed at the spot where she hit him, "Stop doing that! It hurts!"

"Stop being a dick," Koala teased.

He opened his mouth and acted as if he was offended, "I am hurt."

She giggled at him and shook her head with a smile, "Don't care."

During the lecture, Sabo kept glancing over at Koala. He observed her as she wrote down notes, from the way she held her pen to the way she pursed her lips and furrowed her eyebrows. There was one time she caught him staring at her and tilted her head forward as if to say, 'pay attention.'

There was no way that was possible. The only thing Sabo could focus on was how close he was to Koala and how soft her skin looked. More than anything, he wanted to reach out and touch her, but he knew better. Just because he wanted that, didn't mean Koala did. Sabo wasn't that kind of guy, he respected Koala and cared about her, he didn't want to make her think that he was only interested in her for her body or something.

Sure, he liked her body, but he thought of her as so much more than that. From the very start, Sabo thought she was interesting. He considered himself lucky to have ran into her when he did, if he hadn't—well, Sabo didn't want to think about that.

When their class was over, Koala looked over at Sabo and noticed he hadn't written a single thing down. With a frown, she asked, "Did you learn _anything_ in class today?"

Sabo smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I did."

"Okay, what was the lecture about?" She stared at him with a smug grin.

He shrugged, "I didn't say I learned anything from the lecture."

Koala shook her head as she packed up her bag, "I guess I can tell you about it later, it's the least I can do to thank you for letting me stay at your place."

Sabo was about to protest, but changed his mind, "Thanks, that'd be great." He was mostly just excited to have a reason to spend more time with her.

She stood up and smiled, "I could cook dinner tonight, too."

Sabo rose from his seat and peered down at her, "You don't have to do that."

"I want to." Koala had a frown on her face, "Just let me do this, okay?"

Sighing, Sabo nodded, "'Kay, fine."

Koala smiled slightly, "Thanks, I'll see you later. I gotta get to my next class." She waved and turned away.

As she walked away, Sabo stared at her with longing. He still was having trouble figuring her out, he wanted to help her in anyway he could, but she was constantly shuting down and refusing his efforts. _At least she agreed to stay at our apartment…_

Since he had a couple hours before his next class, Sabo decided to go to the hospital to visit Rebecca. The walk to the hospital was nice, he enjoyed the fresh air and smiled as he thought about the morning he had with his friends.

When he arrived, he was greeted at the nurses' station by a nurse with long and curly, dark hair. She smiled, a little too-friendly, as she looked him up and down, "Hell-oh!" After chuckling to herself and blushing, she asked, "How can I help you, sir?"

Sabo cringed at being called 'sir' but ignored it and told her, "I am here to visit Rebecca."

There was a look of recognition that went across her face, "You're the guy that brought her in, right?"

"Yeah," Sabo nodded, "That's me."

The nurse smiled, this time it was more sincere, "You can go right to her room, she should be awake."

"Thanks," Sabo walked past the nurses' station and down the hall to Rebecca's room. The door was slightly open, and he knocked to announce himself, "Hello?"

Rebecca was looking out the window, when she heard Sabo, she turned to the doorway with a wide smile, "Sabo! Hey!"

He stepped into the room and gestured to the chair beside her bed, "Mind if I sit?"

She shook her head, "Of course not," she waited for him to take the seat before asking, "What are you doing here?"

Sabo shrugged, "I have free-time between classes and wanted to see how you're doing." He looked her over and smiled, "You look better."

That made her blush, "I feel better."

"Good," Sabo grinned at her, then rested his elbows on the edge of her bed, "I wanted to give you an update on Koala and I."

Rebecca smiled excitedly, "Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!"

Sabo laughed at her reaction, he waved his hand, "Don't get too excited." He thought for a moment, "Well, yesterday I apologized for leaving her the other day. She was so cool about it…" Remembering her dance for him and their kisses afterwards made him blush, "She ended up telling me she might want to be more than friends…" Sabo suddenly began to frown, "She's got this asshole ex-fiance who treated her like shit. Koala had caught him cheating on her and left him a few months ago." He began to grin his teeth, seething, "He found her yesterday when we were together."

"He found her?" Rebecca asked, curiously with her eyebrows furrowed.

Sighing, Sabo nodded and ran his hands through his blond hair before explaining, "She didn't tell him where she was going, she just left him… But he found her somehow and then tried to get her to go back with him." He shook his head in disgust, "This fucker told her that he loved her! HA!" Sabo rolled his eyes, then his expression turned to worry, "I was so pissed off—I punched him and broke his nose—before he left, he said it wasn't over."

"Oh my," Rebecca's face grew pale, "Did she get mad about that?"

He smirked and shook his head, "No, she didn't seem to mind."

Rebecca sat back with a sigh, "Well, that's good…," she thought for a moment, then asked, "So, does this guy know where she lives and stuff?"

That question he didn't have an answer to and shrugged, "I don't know. She stayed at my place last night, I told her she could."

"You spent the night together, then?" Rebecca smirked at him with her eyebrow raised.

Sabo's face became red, "W-what?! No!" He violently shook his head, "No, I slept on the couch."

His confession caused Rebecca to laugh, "Wow, that's…unexpected."

He crossed his arms and glared at her slightly, "I'm not some sleazebag."

Rebecca stopped laughing and frowned, apologetically, "I know you're not, Sabo."

He sighed and brought his palms to his face, "It's just…," after sighing again and running his hand through his hair, Sabo admitted, "I don't know what kind of relationship we have."

She stared at him with a confused expression, "What do you mean?"

Now groaning, Sabo gripped his hair and rested his elbows on his knees, "I don't know… I mean, we are friends—I know that, but…"

When he stayed quiet, Rebecca urged him to continue by placing her hand on his arm, "But what?"

He looked up and stared into Rebecca's encouraging eyes, and frowned, "I want so much more than that."

"Well, didn't Koala say she wanted to be more than friends, too?"

Sabo nodded, "Yeah, but… When her ex showed up she told him I was her boyfriend and…" He paused and looked at Rebecca with sadness, "But that's not what I am."

Rebecca sighed and rolled her eyes at him, "Sabo, relax—it's not the end of the world—she probably just isn't ready for that yet."

He groaned, "Yeah… You're right."

She patted his arm and smiled at him, "Everything will work out, I'm sure of it."

Sabo smiled and playfully scoffed, "You really have a positive outlook on things, don't you?"

"Well… Not always." Rebecca smiled and explained, "Lately things have been going really well for me. I guess I'm just staring to feel more optimistic about life."

"Huh?" Sabo stared at her with a questioning look, "What's been good for you?"

His tone wasn't judgemental or mocking, but curious. Rebecca appreciated that, with a smile she placed her hand on her stomach, "I found out I'm pregnant and I've always wanted to be a mom. At first I wasn't sure what to do—I don't have any money or family—but Doflamingo offered to help me." Her eyes began to pool with tears, happy ones, she wiped them away and smiled, "It's like a dream come true."

Sabo stared at the pink-haired girl, speechless. It took him a few moments to take-in everything he just learned, eventually he smiled, "I'm really happy for you, Rebecca."

Rebecca's smile was infectious, "Thank you, Sabo—for everything—if it wasn't for you…"

He shook his head, "Rebecca, don't mention it." He knew that if she had been kept in that motel any longer, she could've died. "Being able to see you so happy like this is all the repayment I need."

She seemed to understand and nodded.

Standing from the chair, Sabo opened his arms, offering a hug. Rebecca accepted and wrapped her arms around his waist. He stroked her pink hair as they hugged, Sabo thought of her like a little sister—like how he felt about Luffy—probably because they both had been through hell because of Kidd.

When they finished their hug, Sabo looked at the time, "I've got a class in forty minutes, I should leave now if I want to walk back."

Rebecca smiled, "Okay," she nodded, "That't fine. Thanks for coming to visit."

He grinned back, "Of course! I'll try to come visit you again tomorrow."

As he was leaving her room, Sabo heard Rebecca call to him, "See you later, Sabo!"

The walk back to campus was nice and Sabo enjoyed his visit with Rebecca. By the time he reached campus, he only had ten minutes before his class started. Sabo went to his class and eagerly waited for it to end so he could get lunch.

Koala had entered the cafeteria with hesitation, she was nervous about where she would sit, unsure if she could continue spending time with Sabo and his friends. _Do they even like me? What if they don't want me around? What if they only thought it was okay since Sabo was around. I feel so bad for staying with Sabo—and making him sleep on the couch… I can't believe Kohza found out where I am… I can't believe Sabo even offered to let me stay with him and Ace… I have to make something really yummy for dinner tonight as thanks._

She had gotten her food, but before she could worry any further about where she should eat, she heard a familiar voice scream her name.

"KOALA!"

Her entire body froze as she saw Kohza coming toward her, looking absolutely feral. _OH MY GOD! NO! NO! NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! HE CAN'T BE HERE! WHAT AM I GONNA DO?! HE'S GOING TO MAKE ME GO WITH HIM! FUCK! I DON'T WANT THIS, I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH KOHZA, I DON'T LOVE HIM! WHAT IS HE GOING TO DO TO ME? HE MUST BE SO PISSED THAT I LEFT, SHIT! WHAT DO I DO?_

With every second passing by, Kohza was getting closer to her, but Koala was too shocked, too terrified, to move. She was standing there frozen, feeling completely helpless until someone stepped in front of her.

Sabo had been sitting at a table with his friends eating his lunch in peace but was also staring intently at the entrance of the cafeteria. Luffy seemed to know exactly why, "Sabo! Is Koala going to eat lunch with us today? She was here for breakfast, I really like her, she's cool! You should invite her around more often! You know what else? I think that you shoul—"

Law had popped a mini corndog into Luffy's mouth and got her to shut up. Sabo flashed a thankful smile to him and received a wink from the tattooed man.

The silence didn't last long, "Yeah, Sabo! Tell us all about her!" Nami insisted with an excited smile.

"I told you!" Sanji grinned widely at the other blond man, "I told you that you found yourself a pretty lady!"

"Yohohoho! Koala sure is pretty! I would love to see her—" Brook stopped himself and wearily glanced over to Nami, who was eyeing him with caution. Zoro grunted in amusement from the exchange.

Giggling, Robin added in, "She must be pretty special to you, though, Sabo. Afterall, you haven't ever been interested in a girl before."

Ace burst into laughter, "You got that right!" He grinned teasingly at his brother, "He even offered to let her stay at _our_ apartment while her psycho ex is plotting revenge. Sabo let _her_ sleep in his _bed_ last night while _he_ took the couch!"

His cheeks were flushed, he stammered, "I—uh, umm…"

The three girls burst into a fit of laughter. Sabo groaned to himself and rubbed his eyes into his palms. Frank clapped him on the back, "Don't worry, Sabo! If you need any advice…," He moved his eyebrows suggestively.

He hadn't seen her enter the cafeteria and begin to get her food, he was about to open his mouth to say something, anything, to defend himself, when he heard a loud, booming voice.

"KOALA!"

As soon as Sabo heard Koala's name, he spotted the man who shouted it and immediately stood up from the table he was at with his friends. He saw Koala standing near the salad bar in the cafeteria and began to run towards her as fast as he could. _WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING HERE?! Koala…why isn't she moving?! GODDAMNIT!_

Thankfully, he got to her before Kohza did. He was panting slightly from the burst of activity, his uneven breathing made him appear to be more menacing. More than anything, Sabo wanted to beat the crap out of this guy, but he knew better than to lose his temper, especially in such a public place. He steadied his breathing and kept his expression calm, but his eyes were filled with fire. Sabo glared at him with all the rage and fury filled in his soul, warning him not to come any closer.

Kohza stopped in front of Sabo, obviously irritated, and spoke through gritted teeth, "You again? Get lost!"

Sabo smirked at Kohza, standing with his hands on his hips, then spoke with a calm, even tone, "I was going to say the same thing to you."

That pissed Kohza off even more, "Move. I don't have any business with you."

"That's where you're wrong." Crossing his arms and adjusting his footing, Sabo stayed right where he was, "Any business you have with her," he pointed with his thumb over his shoulder, then brought it to the center of his chest, "Is also mine."

Clenching his fists, Kohza was radiating with anger and snarled, "She's _engaged_ to me."

"No, she's not." Sabo seethed, "Koala is with _me_ now, asshole." Well, not really, but he didn't want Kohza to think or know that. The corner of Sabo's mouth curled up as he reminded him, "Or did I not make that clear when I broke your nose yesterday?"

Kohza's eyes were now wild with rage. His nose was bruised and crooked, he didn't appear to have gotten it fixed yet, and sneered at Sabo, "Why don't you just step aside and let me talk some sense into her?" He gestured with his head to Koala standing behind Sabo, "This is _all_ just some misunderstanding, once I _explain_ everything, Koala and I can go back home _together_." Kohza began to smile and moved to the side to walk around him.

Behind him, Sabo heard Koala whimper. _That's it._

He lost his cool—Sabo reached out and grabbed the collar of Kohza's shirt. He pulled him close to his face and saw the horror in his eyes as he threatened, "Don't you fucking _think_ about touching her. I could break a whole lot more than your nose." His gaze was intense as he stared into Kohza's eyes, he explained, "She isn't going _anywhere_ with you—I'm _never_ going to let that happen." Sabo grit his teeth, then shoved Kohza away, "Get the fuck out of here."

Taking in his surroundings, Kohza straightened out his jacket, pursed his lips, and turned around to walk away. He appeared to get the message.

Sabo waited until the man was out of sight and the cafeteria before he turned around. He saw tears streaming down Koala's face as she squeezed her eyes shut and bit down on her lower lip. She hadn't moved from the spot she was frozen in and was tightly gripping a plate of food in her hands. Seeing her like that broke his heart, Sabo lightly curled his fingers over hers and whispered, "Koala…"

Her eyes opened, a vibrant dark blue color, and stared into his.

He took a step closer and lifted his hands to her cheeks, wiping her tears away, "It's okay, he's gone now."

Koala released her trembling lip, "Sabo… I—"

He held his hand up to stop her, "We'll talk later, okay?" Glancing around the cafeteria, he noticed everyone was staring at them.

She glanced around, blushed, then nodded.

"Come on," he smiled and gestured to the table with his head, "We were all waiting for you."

When Koala looked over to the table with his friends, they all smiled and waved at her. Koala smiled, "Really?"

Sabo chuckled, "Yeah, now come on, our friends are waiting."

Hearing Sabo call them 'our friends' caused her heart to skip a beat. She wasn't used to having friends, for so long Kohza was the only person in her life. She smiled as she followed Sabo to the table and took a seat next to him.

Thankfully, no one said anything about the spectacle that they had all just witnessed. Koala was shocked that Luffy didn't even ask about who the guy was or anything. They all acted as if nothing had happened, even though she could sense other people's stares and the whispers were about her and Sabo. But instead, they asked her more about herself and what her interests were, seeming to be genuinely interested in her answers. Koala smiled to herself, feeling grateful and happy to have people like this in her life.

After lunch was over, Sabo and Koala walked back to his and Ace's apartment together. They were both done with class for the day. Sabo had told the guys on the fight team he wouldn't be going to practice since he wanted to make sure Koala wouldn't be left alone.

The walk to the apartment was short, and neither of them spoke. Sabo was keeping an eye out for Kohza, making sure he wasn't still around and would see where they went. Koala was lost in her thoughts over what had transpired in the cafeteria. They had taken the elevator up to their floor and Sabo unlocked the door to the apartment, opening it for Koala to go inside.

Once inside, Koala immediately went to Sabo's bedroom. She dropped her backpack on the floor and crawled onto the bed, pulling a blanket around her. She had her knees pulled close to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs. Koala's body began to shake as the first sob escaped her.

Sabo hadn't followed her into his room, he assumed she would want to be alone. But, once he started to hear her crying, he decided to check on her.

He entered his bedroom and saw her curled into a small ball in the center of his bed, "Koala?"

She turned her head to face him, there were tears running down her face and her lips were trembling.

Seeing her like that broke his heart. Sabo walked to the bed and sat down beside her, unsure what to say or do, but wanting to be there for her.

Koala threw her arms around his body and began to sob into his chest, "Sabo, I was s-so scared!"

"Shhh, it's okay," Sabo wrapped his arms around Koala and rubbed her back.

She shook her head against his chest, "If it wasn't for you, he would've…" Her body shook with another sob that broke through her.

Sabo tightened his arms around her body, his voice was soft as he said, "Koala, I'm not going to let anything happen to you, okay?"

Pulling away, she worriedly looked into his mismatched eyes, "Why? You barely even know me! *sniffles* Why do you even care?"

Her reaction surprised him, Sabo stared at her incredulously, "Why do I care?" He huffed, "I don't know? Maybe because I'm falling in love with you!"

That made her cry even harder, Koala shook her head, "No, no you're not."

Sabo placed his hands on her shoulders and intensely gazed into her dark blue eyes, "Koala, I'm serious. I've never felt this way about anyone before, okay? When I heard Kohza shout your name and start walking towards you…" Sabo tightly closed his eyes and took a deep, jagged breath, "I thought he was going to do something to you…hurt you in some way… I—I was terrified."

When he opened his eyes, Koala was staring at him with disbelief. She looked down at her hands in her lap and whispered, "You were?"

"Yeah," he reached out and cupped her cheek, wiping her tears with his thumb, "Of course I was." His eyes were gentle and kind as he spoke to her, "I would never forgive myself if I let something happen to you."

She leaned into his touch and closed her eyes, "Do you really mean that?"

Sabo wrapped his arms around her, pulled her against his chest, and buried his face into the crook of her neck. When his voice came out, it was sincere, "Yes, of course. I can't stand the thought of losing you."

Koala relaxed her body and sighed into his chest, "I was so afraid… I thought he was going to make me go with him… For so long, he made me feel like he was the only person who cared about me, like I didn't have anyone else…"

"That's not true, Koala. You _do_ have other people who care about you now." He rubbed her back with his hand and kissed the top of her head before whispering, "You deserve so much more than someone who tries to control you like that." Sabo leaned back until he caught her eyes, "I hope you aren't upset with me for intervening."

Shaking her head, Koala's eyes were glistening, "No, I'm not… Thank you, for being there."

Sabo stroked her cheek and lovingly gazed into her eyes, "I will always be there for you."

She bit her lower lip to stop it from trembling, "Sabo?"

"Yes, Koala?"

For a moment, Koala contemplated if what she was thinking was a good idea. But even if it wasn't, she couldn't stop herself and pulled Sabo's lips down to hers for a kiss. The emotions she had been holding back were poured into that kiss. She was so grateful and felt as if she was safe with him. Koala felt another tear slide down her cheek, but this time it was from happiness.

When Koala had kissed him, Sabo pulled her closer and deepened their kiss. He opened his mouth and licked her lips, causing them to open, and slipped into her mouth. Their tongues moved with one another and in that moment, everything was perfect.

His left hand combed through her hair and held her head in place as his right arm snaked around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. Koala was now straddling his legs and had her arms wrapped around his neck. When Sabo's lips left hers and began trailing kisses down to her throat, Koala gasped, "Ahh, Sabo…" He licked and sucked until he reached he collar bone then nipped at it, causing her to moan, "Mmmmm"

Sabo ran his nose across her throat, inhaling her sweet scent, "You are absolutely perfect."

Koala's cheeks became flushed, but she didn't protest. Instead she groaned and gripped his blond hair between her fingers as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He was sporting a very large erection and was a little worried that Koala would become upset once she found out. Sabo was certainly not expecting her to grind her hips and press herself against the buldge in his pants. He stopped kissing her neck, "Mmmm, shit…"

A giggle escaped from Koala, "You've got such a big dick…" She ran her hands down his chest and palmed him through his pants, "I really want to play with him."

Groaning, Sabo placed his hands on her hips, "Are you sure?"

She cocked her eyebrow and smirked sexily, "Yeah, I'm sure. Why, do you not want me to?"

"No—I mean, I want you to, but…" He bit his lip and looked away, his blush growing darker on his face, "I don't know what I'm doing…"

"Hey," Koala turned Sabo's face to look at her and smiled, "You don't have to. I just…" She blushed, "I am tired of hiding how I feel about you instead of acting on it."

Sabo's eyes widened, "What do you mean?"

Koala playfully rolled her eyes, "Isn't it obvious? I really like you, Sabo." She smiled shyly, "I want to be with you…as more than friends."

He stared at her for a moment, then shook his head, "I thought you didn't want a relationship…"

"Well, I didn't," Koala blushed, "At least, not until I met you."

Sabo grinned, "Same." He kissed her red cheek, "You are the most incredible person I have ever met."

Looking away in embarrassment, Koala smiled, "You're just saying that…"

"No, I'm not. I would never lie to you, Koala."

When their eyes met, Koala could tell Sabo was telling the truth. She believed him, every word he said, she trusted him with her entire being, she knew he meant it. This made her heart ache, "Sabo, I'm afraid to lose you…"

He sighed, "Oh, Koala…" Sabo wrapped his arms around her and held her tight against him, "I'm not going anywhere. I will never leave you… I don't think I could."

Koala nuzzled her face into his neck, "Promise?"

Chuckling, Sabo nodded, "Yes, I promise." As he smiled and held Koala against his torso, Sabo heard the front door open and slam shut. He sighed, "This isn't good…"

As if on cue, Ace came waltzing into his bedroom, unfazed by the intimate position Sabo and Koala were in. He was absolutely pissed, "SABO, I CANNOT GO ON A DOUBLE DATE WITH TRAFALGAR AND LUFFY!"

He groaned, but kept his arms wrapped around Koala's back as she straddled his body, "Why did you tell her you would then?" Sabo already knew the answer to that…

"BECAUSE I CAN'T SAY NO TO HER!" Ace shouted in agony and collapsed to his knees on the floor, "I CAN'T HANDLE THIS!"

"Ace, calm the fuck down, okay?" Sabo rolled his eyes, Ace could be overly dramatic sometimes when it came to their little sister. "Just—just suck it up! Luffy is with Law, you are with Marco, what's the problem?!"

The freckled brother was obviously surprised by his tone, it was as if he was observing him for the first time since he had entered the room. Ace glanced up at Koala, straddling Sabo, and turned bright red, "I'M SORRY! I SHOULDN'T HAVE JUST WALKED IN!"

Koala turned on Sabo's lap, bumping his large erection with her pelvis as she did so. "It's fine, Ace. What's the problem with going on a double date with them?" She asked curiously.

Sabo glanced between Ace and Koala, before answering for his overly-embarrassed brother, "Umm, well, Ace has always had a crush on Luffy—since we were kids."

That only made Ace more embarrassed and made him turn a deeper shade of red, "SHUT UP, SABO!"

She wasn't sure what to say, what kind of advice to give, in such a situation. "So, Ace—you're jealous that Law gets to date Luffy…" Koala's face went pale and she began to frown, "Are you only with Marco to try and make her jealous?"

Ace's eyes went wide, "WHAT?! NO!"

Sabo hadn't thought about that possibility, he eyed Ace suspiciously.

"I'M SERIOUS! I _LOVE_ MARCO!" Ace was getting fired up, he did _not_ like Koala's accusation.

Sabo shook his head, "Well, if that's true, just go on this double date and try to have fun. Luffy and Law aren't going to be splitting up any time soon, so get used to him being around."

With a sigh of defeat, Ace finally calmed down and nodded, "Okay, fine." He turned around and left the two alone in Sabo's room.

Koala couldn't believe what had just happened, "So… Ace likes Luffy…but he is dating Marco?"

Tensing his jaw, Sabo rolled his eyes and shrugged, "I don't fucking know what goes through his mind sometimes." He exhaled a deep breath, "I really don't want to get caught up in whatever mess he might get himself into with this."

"Oh," Koala's voice was quiet, and her smile faded away.

Noticing this, Sabo frowned at her and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "Hey, what's wrong?"

She sighed, "It's just… Ace is your brother and you don't want to deal with his problems…"

"Yeah?"

"Well, why are you helping me? I'm not your sibling, we haven't known each other for very long, but—"

Sabo stopped her talking by giving her a kiss. When he pulled away, he watched with a smile as Koala's eyes fluttered back open before explaining, "It's because you are different, Koala. I will do whatever I can to help you because I care about you more than as a friend or a sibling." He gazed into her dark blue eyes, "Stop saying that we haven't know each other for very long. I can't explain it but… I feel like I've known you my whole life."

Koala bit her lip as she stared back into Sabo's eyes, the way he was looking back at her made her heart flutter. She crawled off his lap and turned away, "I'm feeling kind of exhausted, do you mind if I take a nap?"

"Oh, umm, sure," Sabo stood from the bed, "I'll let you sleep." He walked to the door, then turned back around to watch as Koala pulled the blanket over herself and lay on her side with her back to the door. He turned off the light and closed the door behind him, then slumped down to the floor, sighing, "What just happened?"

Ace was just walking out of the bathroom and saw Sabo with his hands covering his face. "Hey," he smiled as Sabo lifted his head to look at him, "You wanna tell me what's going on?"

With a long groan, Sabo stood and began to walk towards the living room. Ace followed him and sat beside him on the couch, waiting for Sabo to speak, "She's taking a nap."

"So…were you planning on sitting there until she woke up, or what?"

"I don't know." Sabo rolled his eyes and leaned against the back of the couch, "It's just…I don't have a clue what is going on. It's like… One minute we are making out and she tells me that she wants to be more than friends, but she is always bringing up the fact that we just met."

"Hmmm," Ace thought for a moment, "Well she has a point—you met last week, it's the same thing with Law and Luffy. You guys barely know each other."

"Shut up, Ace."

"What?! I'm serious," Ace scowled at his brother beside him, "I mean, I like Koala, she's cool but…"

"But what, Ace?" Sabo shot Ace a death glare, "She's got a crazy ex who doesn't know how to move on?"

"That's not what I was gonna say!" Ace grit his teeth together and looked down at his hands in his lap, "I was going to say that things are different with Law—"

"Uggghhhh!" Sabo stood from the couch in frustration, "What is your problem?! I thought you wanted to talk about what's bothering me, but instead you turn it back around to yourself!"

Ace turned away from Sabo's piercing eyes, "I don't understand why she's with him…"

"You want to understand why? Just go fucking ask her!" Sabo threw his hands in the air, letting his anger and frustration get the better of him, "I'm so tired of trying to explain this to you! Can't you see how happy they make each other?! Luffy trusted him enough to tell him what Kidd did to her—not us! There is something special between them, okay?! I'm sorry that you never got to tell Luffy how you feel about her, but you are with Marco now and you say that you love him, so just move on!"

When Ace didn't respond, Sabo shook his head and walked away into the kitchen to get himself a drink. He took a few deep breaths and realized he may have gone too far. Sabo took two beers from the fridge and went back into the living room.

Sabo took his seat beside Ace on the couch and offered him one of the beers, "I'm sorry, Ace. I'm just frustrated with all this shit going on."

Ace smirked and accepted the beer, "It's okay, I'm sorry too. You're right, I need to move on. I can't let a relationship that never happened get in the way of the one I have."

"You know, Law really isn't that bad," Sabo encouraged.

Scoffing, Ace opened the bottle of beer and took a long drink.

With a laugh, Sabo continued, "I'm serious, he's not a complete ass like he usually is… Luffy's really had an impact on him, and in such a short amount of time, too."

"That's what I'm worried about." Ace looked up at Sabo and admitted, "I'm afraid he's gonna get tired of her and stop acting like this…"

"Happy?" Sabo opened his beer, "He's acting like he's happy, Ace."

"Ughhh, yeah," Ace scratched his head, " _Happy_."

Sabo took a drink and shook his head in disbelief, "Do you really think Law doesn't want to be happy?"

"No," Ace frowned and turned to Sabo, "I just don't want him to make Luffy unhappy."

The blond put his arm around his brother, "Ace, just go on this double date and instead of getting pissed about it, try to be happy and have fun. Our sister isn't the little girl she used to be, she can make decisions for herself. I want to protect her just as much as you do, but I'm telling you—Law isn't going to hurt her."

Ace sighed, "Yeah, okay."

Sabo smirked, "So, when are you going on this date anyway?"

"Later today, for dinner… Apparently we are going to Doflamingo's restaurant."

" _Dressrosa_?" Sabo raised his eyebrow, "Isn't that place always booked?"

"Yeah, but Doflamingo is Law's uncle, so he can get in whenever," Ace explained and took another drink from his beer.

"Huh," Sabo shrugged as he drank his beer.

"Do you think that I should pay for Marco's food?" Ace asked suddenly, "I know Sanji always says the guy should pay, but Marco and I are both guys, so how does that work?"

Sabo laughed, "I don't think it matters, Ace."

Ace frowned, "Well, should we split the bill? Marco doesn't usually eat as much as I do…"

"The only person who eats as much as you is Luffy," Sabo shook his head in amusement.

That made Ace laugh, "Yeah," he smiled fondly, "Poor Law probably is gonna go broke trying to feed her."

"No kidding," Sabo laughed back.

Ace was feeling much better, "Hey, thanks Sabo."

Smiling at his brother's freckled face, Sabo elbowed him, "No problem, bro."

 **AN: Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter took so long to come out. I had a friend's wedding this past weekend (10-20-18) and didn't have the chance to work on this chapter very much. I hope it was worth the wait, I know this chapter kinda goes all over the place, just like Sabo and Koala's relationship.**

 **I'm uploading this right before work cause I want to get it published for you all, so I don't have much time to talk about this chapter, but please do leave a review and let me know what you think.**

 **Hazelinxdee, thank you for the suggestions-I will be adding some more LawxLuffy and SanjixNami lemons, just for you.**

 **Also, WulfyFang3-I love your ideas, please keep them coming.**

 **xoxoLadyLiberal**


	61. Chapter 61

**I do not own One Piece or its characters, I only own this story.**

 **WARNING: This chapter contains LEMONS ;)**

Hopeless Romantics: Chapter 61

Law had woken up from a terrible nightmare Monday morning. He had always had nightmares, ever since the car crash his family died in. There were times when he would wake up in a sweat, panting, sometimes screaming, gasping for air. The nightmares weren't always the same, some were about his parents and sister, some about Corazon, others were memories of the terrible things he had done in his past. His addictions, his depression, his poor excuse for a life, all the times he'd wake up experiencing a hangover, or worse, withdrawls. For a long time now, the only person who had ever been able to make any kind of difference was Doflamingo. Without him, Law wouldn't have been able to get clean and get help, Doffy reminded him of what Cora-san would think if he saw him like he was. Since he was only six when his family died, Law didn't remember that much about his parents; when Corazon died, it had been completely different. The person who took care of him, believed in him, encouraged him, and inspired him was gone, forever. Law was more broken from his death than what that car accident had done to him thirteen years earlier. Instead of reliving that accident in his nightmares, Law began to dream about Corazon's body decaying right before his eyes, slowly until his skeleton turned to dust and a puff of smoke.

This nightmare was nothing like any he had before.

It was worse. So much worse than any of the ones he had before.

 _I am on my way to Marineford, the base of the Marine headquarters, there is a war going on. For reasons I can't quite explain, I knew I needed to get there as soon as possible. We are close, I recognize the smell of blood in the air, the sounds of screaming and fighting, of swords clashing, and people dying. I begin to run towards the battle ground as soon as I hop ashore, right at the center of it all is Admiral Akainu, Ace, and Luffy. They are talking to each other, it looks like they are arguing, but Luffy and Ace turn away. Once their backs are turned, Akainu springs forward to attack Luffy, Ace seems to have sensed it though because she suddenly places herself in between Akainu and Luffy. I hear the sound of her screams as I run towards them, tears are streaming down my face, "LUFFY!" I scream her name as I am rushing to her side. Ace is already dead with a smile on his face. Luffy is screaming towards the sky in anguish, with a large chest wound and a fair amount of other damage. The very sight of her like that makes him want to rip his own heart from his chest to try and replace her damaged and broken one. Before I can reach her, she begins to fall to the ground, all her energy spent, and I barely manage to catch her in my arms. As her body appears lifeless in my arms, I fall to my knees and feel as if all the air in my lungs has left my body. More than that, I feel like my heart is being ripped out of my chest, much like it looks like happened to Luffy's. When I look down to her body I let go of my scream of anguish._

Law had woken up screaming, with tears running down his cheeks, sweating, panting and gasping for air. Touching his face, he could feel how much he had actually been crying, and when he turned to look at his pillows he saw there was a wet spot from his tears. His heart was pounding in his chest, he took a few deep breaths to try and stready himself. _It was only a dream… It was only a dream. Luffy-ya is okay. I don't even know what the fuck kind of a dream that was… Fuck that felt so real!_

He got out of bed and decided to take a shower. Looking at the clock on his phone, Law saw it was eight in the morning, that meant he needed to be waking up soon anyway—not that he could fall asleep after seeing something like that again. Law sent a text to Luffy, just to be sure.

 **Good morning, my love. I hope you are happy and smiling.**

After getting out of the shower and drying himself off, Law dressed himself in a pair of red boxers, dark jeans, and a white tshirt. He decided to top it all off with black hightops and his black leather jacket, the real 'bad boy' look.

When he checked his phone, he saw he got a reply from his favorite girl.

 **I am after reading that *blushing emoji***

Reading and rereading her text made Law blush, he eventually sent back,

 **I miss you, can't wait for lunch.**

As he walked to campus and went to his class, Law wished he didn't have to wait until lunchtime to see Luffy. _Fuck, I miss her. That dream makes me need to see her, be with her, and make sure she is really okay. I need to see her smile again, I want to hear her laugh, I want to hold her hand and feel her body move against mine. I never want to see her look so lifeless, she doesn't even look like that when she's asleep. FUCK! That was such a terrible nightmare… I don't want to ever see that again!_

When class started, Law forced himself to pay attention, anything to distract himself from that nightmare. By the time the lecture ended, and it was time to leave for his next class, Law was beginning to feel slightly better, especially since he knew it was closer to him being able to see Luffy.

He did the same thing his next class, and when it ended he was the first person out of the room. Law walked as fast as he could through the crowds of people on his way to the cafeteria building. When he finally made it, he recognized Luffy's bag in the hallway outside and set his own down beside hers. Walking into the caferia, Law grabbed a plate of food and made his way over to the table where there was a small girl in a straw hat. Setting his plate down on the table, Law took the empty seat beside his girlfriend.

Noticing a presence beside her, Luffy turned to her right and grinned, "Traffy!"

"Hey, Luffy-ya," his smile made her blush, "I missed you."

Luffy bit her lip and smiled shyly, "I missed you too, Traffy."

He took her small hand in his, and sqeezed it under the table before he began to eat his plate of food.

As they were teasing Sabo about Koala, they heard someone shout her name—well, perhaps it was more of a scream of rage—and Sabo practically flew out of his seat and immediately ran to her before the other guy got to her.

Law had never seen Sabo look so fucking furious—not even when he had punched him after catching him making out with Luffy in the elevator of their building, not even when he called him out for it in front of all the guys in the showers after practice. No, Law had never seen Sabo look quite like he did at that moment where something in his eyes snapped and he grabbed the collar of the guy's shirt, pulled him close, snarled something he couldn't hear, then pushed him away.

Whatever he said must've worked though, the guy turned and walked away without another word.

"-at mst-abin -oza!" Luffy shouted beside him with her mouth full of food.

"Swallow Luffy!" Nami shouted from across the table, "I don't want to see what you are chewing in your mouth!"

Luffy swallowed, then grinned, scratching the back of her head, "Shishishishi, Sorry, Nami."

Sabo and Koala came to the table, and no one brought up the guy that had come bursting in looking for Koala before Sabo stepped in.

As they ate, there was lighthearted conversations all around. When Luffy seemed to be satisfied with the amount of food she ate, she turned to Law, "So we are gonna go on a double date with Ace and pineapple-head!"

Law raised an eyebrow and smirked at the two men sitting across the table, "I thought something was going on between you two when I saw you holding hands when I picked you up on Saturday."

Neither of them reacted how he expected them to, in fact it was the opposite of what he expected. Marco had smirked confidently, and Ace's freckled cheeks became bright red, _Ace-ya is blushing?! What a sight! I'd expect that from Marco-ya, but this is far more entertaining._

"I know, we can go to _Dressrosa_ , that way we can have a private dining room," Law winked at Ace. There was something incredibly satisfying about teasing Ace. _If he is gay, maybe he thinks its just gross that I'd be touching a girl…especially if its his sister._

"S-sure!" Ace stuttered.

Smiling, Law turned to Luffy and cupped her face in his hand, stroking her scar beneath her eye, "I'll even let you order the entire menu."

He was rewarded by not only Luffy's blinding smile, but the sound of Ace's loud groan.

Law was surprised he didn't actually say something like he usually would. _Finally, he is understanding that I can touch Luffy-ya 'cause I'm her boyfriend. Portgas-ya has got to get over it. I'm not going to walk on eggshells everytime we're around him._

After they finished their lunch, Law and Luffy left the table together. When they were alone in the hallway outside the cafeteria, the tattooed man pulled her aside and pinned her against the wall.

He leaned down to her ear to whisper, "God, I _fucking_ missed you." _What an understatement that is_.

Law hadn't seen her all day until he got to the cafeteria and he couldn't do the things he wanted to in front of her brothers, especially Ace. All day long, since he woke from that god-awful nightmare, Law had been waiting to hold her warm, delicious body in his arms, see her reactions to the things he does and says, and hear every sound that escapes her plump lips.

When he began to kiss and suck at her neck, Luffy gasped, "Uhhh, Laaaw…"

Humming in delight, _fuck baby, you can't do this to me…_ Hearing his name come from her did crazy things to his body. Law moved up to her lips and invaded Luffy's open mouth with his tongue. He grinded his growing erection against her hip and pulled her body closer.

As they made out, Law kept thinking about how everything he did with Luffy felt so special. Never in his life had he felt such a connection with someone, like they were everything he had been missing without him realizing it. Whenever they touched he could _feel_ the energy conneting them. He couldn't explain the feeling he got when they were apart other than it felt like a piece of him was missing. And when he finally got to sit beside her in the cafeteria, Law felt complete again. But that wasn't what he needed and craved, no Law wanted to feel the way she kissed him with her soft, plump lips.

When they pulled away, Law enderingly smiled down at her, there was only one thing on his mind as he gazed into Luffy's chocolate brown eyes, "I am so madly in love with you."

His words caused a beautiful red hue to fill her cheeks, Luffy shyly smiled up at him, "Me too."

Law cupped her cheek and stroked the scar beneath her eye with the pad of his thumb. _Fuck, I could stare at her like this all day… Luffy-ya you are so perfect._ After standing like that, admiring her for a moment, Law stepped away and grabbed their bags, "We should get to class."

Luffy broke into her unnaturally-large grin, "Okay!"

He laughed at her sudden change in demeanor, then intertwined his tattooed fingers with hers. Law noticed that same blush from before creep back onto her face and smiled to himself. _God, she honestly is just the cutest thing I've ever seen… I am so lucky… Luffy-ya is so perfect and beautiful… So curvy and small and sexy… Oh fuck, I'm rock-hard right now…_

As Law tried to adjust his member, Luffy pulled him into a bathroom and locked the door behind them. Law's back was to the door, when he looked to the girl in the straw hat, she had her lower lip between her teeth and pressed her body flush against his own, then pulled on the waistband of his jeans.

"Luffy-ya, what are you—"

She silenced him by pressing her lips to his and swpt him up in a passionate kiss. Luffy then started making her way down his torso with wet sloppy kisses to the top of his jeans. Normally, Law wouldn't care for such a touch, but when it came from Luffy it made his jeans feel even tighter around his erection. As soon as they were unbuttoned, he felt relief, then Luffy glanced up at Law through her dark lashes, "I want my dessert after eating lunch."

Law's jaw dropped open, he could feel himself blush from her words, and he watched with wide eyes as Luffy pulled down his jeans and boxers to free his erection. _Are you fucking kidding me right now? Luffy-ya, you are really such a naughty girl…_ When she gripped his shaft in her hand, Law groaned and closed his eyes, "Fuck, Luffy…"

"Mmmm," she moaned as she started to pump her hand around him, "Yes, Law?" _Fuck…the way she says my name, flicking her tongue as she pronounces the 'L'…fuck, she looks so damn sexy, it sounds so sexy coming from her mouth…_

His breathing was becoming more labored, Law's lips were parted as he was panting from watching the way she touched him. With his pale eyes fixated on what her mouth was doing, he swallowed, "Shit, Luffy… Fuck me with that dirty mouth of yours."

She bit her lip then parted her mouth slightly for her tongue to slip out and lick the precum from his member.

He closed his eyes tightly and bucked his hips forward, causing his dick to slide into her hot mouth. _Oh, fuck! She's just got my head in her mouth and I already feel like I'm about to lose my shit. Luffy-ya…is so innocent—looks so innocent… No, she is such a naughty girl, just for me…_

She began to move her head forward and back, taking in more of Law's member as she went. Eventually, she had his entire length in her mouth and down her throat. Luffy sucked around him and cupped his balls in her hand, then started to bob her head.

A low growl escaped from Law's throat, he closed his eyes and tried to steady himself by gripping the doorknob in his fist. _Goddamnit, Luffy-ya… I can't believe how good this fucking feels… Nothing has ever felt as satisfying as this girl's mouth wrapped around my cock, sucking, licking, sqeezing…_

That was all Law could handle. He reached out and gripped Luffy's dark raven locks, "Baby, I'm gonna cum." Law's jaw fell open, he was groaning and throwing his head back as he emptied himself into her mouth.

Luffy could taste his hot liquid sqirting into her mouth, hitting the back of her throat, and swallowed it down. When he was finished, she popped his dick from her mouth and fixed his pants for him. She stood and wiped her mouth with her arm, then grinned wickedly, "You taste yummy."

Law let out a breath in disbelief and felt himself blush, "You are fucking insane." Running his hands through his hair, then wiping his face with his hand, he shook his head with a smile, "I can't believe you did that!"

"Shishishishi, we better get going, I think we might be late for class."

"I don't even care," Law opened the door for them and threw his arm over Luffy's shoulder, "It was so worth it for that amazing blow job."

His compliment caused Luffy to blush, she glanced away, "I'm glad you liked it."

When they were outside the door to their class, Law pulled Luffy against his chest and tilted her chin up to kiss her. It was a deep, meaningful smooch that left Luffy feeling lightheaded. When he pulled away, Law wiped a bit of drool from the corner of Luffy's mouth. He smiled fondly at her, then opened the door and stepped into the classroom.

All eyes were turned to the back of the classroom as Law and Luffy entered the class late together. Luffy felt a little uncomfortable showing up late with Law, but she kept her eyes on his back to distract herself from wandering eyes.

Law casually walked in and led Luffy to their usual seats. It wasn't until he sat down that he took a look around the room and noticed people were watching them. He immediately changed his smile to his usual scary and angry expression, then snickered to himself when he saw everyone turn away.

Luckily, the professor didn't make a big deal about them being a little late to class and continued with the lecture. Luffy pulled her notebook and a pencil from her bag and started doodling in it. She started by drawing a little scull and cross-bones with a strawhat on top, but it didn't look very good. After that she ended up drawing little pieces of meat on a bone.

When Law glanced over at Luffy's notebook he realized she wasn't actually taking notes and decided to do it for her. He pulled out his own notebook and pen then began to copy the notes written on the board.

By the end of the class period, Law had managed to pay attention enough to understand the lecture and take good notes. He wanted to make sure he'd be able to help Luffy with it for when they would be tested on the material. Law imagined that Luffy will end up asking him to help her study and he was more than happy to. There were lots of things he would like to do with her and help her with, not that she couldn't handle herself, but Law had never felt that way about someone before.

Luffy was still doodling in her notebook after Law had his bag packed up, "Luffy-ya?"

She glanced up and noticed he was ready to leave, "Oh! Is class over already?"

Smirking at her, he teased, "Yeah, do you want to stay for the next one?"

"No," she squinted her eyes and pursed her lips, then grinned, "Can we hang out? I know we are gonna go to dinner with Ace and pineapple-head, but can we hang out before?"

 _Oh yeah, that double date we talked about at lunch…_ Law noticed Luffy's cheeks were flushed, he could only imagine why she felt embarrased, so he decided to have a little fun with her and asked, "Sure, what would you like to do?"

Her cheeks turned a deeper shade of red, Luffy quickly tossed her notebook and pencil back in her bag then stood up, "Let's go to your place!"

Smiling, Law took Luffy's bag from her and grabbed her hand, "Okay, if that's what you want."

Luffy practically dragged Law out of the classroom and from the building as she began to run, literally run. By the time they were outside, Law was certain the only reason he managed to stay on his own two feet was because of the length of his legs. "Luffy-ya! Hold on!"

She finally stopped and turned to him in confusion, "What is it, Traffy?"

Catching his breath, Law stared at her in wonder, "Do you really have to _run_?!"

Luffy just shrugged, "It's faster than walking." As if that wasn't obvious.

Law blinked down at her, exasperated, "What's the rush?"

With a long huff of her breath and a roll of her eyes, Luffy squirmed on her feet, "I really want to be _alone_ with you."

He smiled fondly at her, then caressed her scar tenderly, "You will be. But first I want to show everyone what's mine."

She blushed, her big chocolate eyes were shining up at him, "Does that mean you're mine?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

That gorgeous blush crept onto her cheeks once again. Law leaned down and kissed her tenderly on the lips, over and over and over.

A breathy moan escaped from Luffy's lips as he pulled away, "Mmm… Law…"

The sound sent something dark through his body to his crotch. He opened his eyes and gazed into her half-lidded ones, with emotion in his voice, Law told her, "You're my love."

Luffy opened her eyes and the look she gave him took his breath away. It reminded him of the way Corazon looked at him when Law was recovering from his accident. Before he could say or do anything, Luffy wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself up for a kiss. "I love you," was whispered across his lips and when Law opened his eyes, he was greeted by the brightest smile he had ever seen, once again being directed at him.

Ace had been leaving his last class and was about to go practice when he saw Luffy dragging Law from the building he was walking past. He stopped walking and stood only a couple meters away, expecting one of them to notice him, but they didn't. Instead he watched, wide-eyed as they smiled at each other, listened as they spoke to each other words that he never wanted to hear. Then they kissed in front of him. Ace could feel his body shaking, _fuck. FUCK! I can't stand this! They don't even realize I am RIGHT HERE! God, my chest feels like its getting ripped open… Like a hole is in my chest…_ He turned in the opposite direction he had been heading and stormed off to his apartment.

Luffy had been eager to be alone with Law so he could touch her… all class period she successfully repressed all the sexual frustration she was feeling after giving Law a blowjob, but just being with him was nice. So, she decided to leasurely walk beside him and enjoy the feel of his larger, tattooed hand in hers. "Hey, Traffy?"

"Hmm?" He turned to her with his handsome smile that gave her butterflies in her stomach.

She stared at him, awestruck, then shook her head and smiled, "Nevermind, I forgot!"

Law chuckled, she couldn't help but smile at the sound. Luffy beamed up at him as she watched him laugh, it made her heart flutter, made her giddy with pleasure, happy. She wanted him to always be like this, exactly as he is now, smiling, laughing, and happy, by her side.

"You are too cute for your own good, Luffy-ya."

"Shishishishi!" She skipped alongside him as they held hands, then smiled up at him, "Does it make you happy that I'm cute?"

His pale blue eyes landed on hers and Luffy's breath caught in her throat from the look he gave her. "You make me happy," he smirked.

With her heart pounding in her chest, Luffy blushed and shyly smiled at him. She was at a loss for words, all she wanted to do was keep looking at him exactly as he is in this moment. _Take a picture, it'll last longer…_ She pulled out her phone and quickly took a picture of him, then grinned when she saw Law blush, and took another picture.

"Hey! Quit that!" Law tried to at her, but she continued to take pictures of him and it made him blush more.

"Shishishishi!" Luffy grinned at him happily but stopped taking pictures and put her phone back in her pocket, "But you look so cute when you blush, Traffy! I want to be able to look at it whenever!"

Law bit his lip, _aww, baby… Fuck, the things you do to my heart. As if she can't already see me blush whenever she says anything about me… Does she realize what she does to me?_

Once they reached his apartment building and took the elevator to his floor, Luffy began to squirm with anticipation. _Almost there... We are almost there…_

As soon as Law opened the door to his apartment, Luffy ran inside and went down the hallway to his bedroom.

"What the hell?" He spoke aloud to himself as he shut and locked the door behind him, then set down his and Luffy's bags. Law casually made his way down the hallway to see what that girl was up to.

When he got to the doorway to his bedroom, Law inhaled a sharp breath of air. His mind went completely blank and he gaped with his mouth open and a darkness in his eyes.

Luffy had taken all her clothes off and was laying at the edge of his bed, legs spread apart with her glistening entrance on display. Not only that, but she was touching herself, rubbing her clit with her dainty fingers.

After gulping, Law pulled his shirt over his head as he walked toward his girlfriend. "Hmmm, baby… Have you been thinking of me as you touch yourself?"

Her breath hitched as soon as she heard his voice, Law's words made Luffy wimper. "Nuuhhh… Yes! I'm always thinking of you…" She had her eyes closed, too embarrassed to look at him as she touched herself, but he seemed to have something else in mind.

"If you want to get off to the thought of me, open your eyes and look!" His voice was loud and commanding, but there was no anger in his tone.

Luffy's eyes flew open and she saw Law completely naked, stroking his thick erection with a smirk on his face as he watched her. "FUCK! LAAAAW!"

Her eyes rolled back, and her mouth fell open, Law dropped to his knees at the edge of the bed. Licking his lips as he watched her pink folds to erupt with her juices as she came from the sight of him. _What a pretty sight… Luffy-ya screaming my name as she makes herself cum watching me… Fuck, I'm lucky… She is all mine, no one else gets to see her like this._

Law waited to touch her until she started to slow down her actions as she came down from her orgasm. He rubbed his fingers against her throbbing hole, "You are already so wet, you already came, and I didn't even lay a finger on you."

"MMMMM," Luffy moaned as soon as he started to rub against her. She opened her eyes and lazily stared into his, "I want you to touch me, Law… I need. Please, touch me…more…"

Standing up, Law smirked, "You are so damn impatient, baby." He went to his bedside table and grabbed a condom from the drawer. After opening it and rolling it onto his erection, he stood between her legs and smiled, "Relax," he kept her legs apart and positioned himself at her entrance. As soon as he began to enter her, he hissed through his teeth and closed his eyes as he pushed his entire length into her. " _Fuck_ you're tight…" Law opened his eyes and stared into hers as she lay wide-eyed beneath him, "You okay, baby?"

Luffy closed her mouth and swallowed, nodded her head and began to plead, "I'm fine, I just need you to fuck me and make me feel good."

A dark smile washed over his features, "It will be my pleasure, baby." He gripped her hips and pulled his hips back, then rolled them forward to push himself back into Luffy's slippery entrance. Law repeated his actions and started a steady, hard rhythm, "Shit, you are squeezing me so tight…"

"Unnnnggghh! Laaaw!" Luffy was panting beneath him, "More, more, more! I NEED MORE!"

He grits his teeth, "You asked for it…" Tightening his grip on her hips, Law slammed Luffy into him as he thrust his hips forward, causing her back to arch and her breasts to press against his chest.

The sound that came out of her mouth was complete nonsense. Luffy didn't know a person could make such a lewd noise, but here she was, making it herself. When Law repeated his action and slammed himself into her again, she made another just as embarrassing noise. However, when she opened her eyes to look at Law's reaction, Luffy could tell he liked it when she made those noises. _I don't need to feel embarrassed about how good he makes me feel… I want to make him feel good too…_

Law firmly pressed his thumb to Luffy's clit and caused her to yell out, "OH _FUCK_ LAW! _YES! RIGHT THERE!"_

A growl came from deep in Law's throat, "Come on baby," he rubbed at her clit and kept pounding into her, "Cum for me."

She threw her head back, gasping, climaxing at his request. Luffy tried to move her hips against his, but Law tightened his arm around her waist. "Nuuuughhhhhh…uuuuuhhh, hhhhhuuuh, mmmm," Luffy was a complete mess as Law continued to stimulate her as she came.

As she began to fall from the blissful sensation, Luffy felt Law's erection leave her and his body move. When she opened her eyes to see what happened, she saw him leaning his back against the headboard of the bed. He smiled at her and crooked his finger, bekoning her to come closer.

Luffy was, for once, eager to listen and crawled over to where Law was sitting. She realized how seductive she probably looked, but instead of feeling embarrassed by it, she felt proud, especially when she saw how dark Law's eyes were.

Once she was close enough, Law pulled Luffy close and devoured her mouth with his own. He turned her back to his chest and spread her legs apart by placing his knees between them. Luffy's breath hitched and broke apart from their kiss, her eyes fluttering open and seeing what kind of position he had her in.

Law moved his tattooed hands along her waist, up her curves to the sides of her breasts, ignoring them, he felt the smooth skin of her arms until he reached her fingers with his own. Gently bending her elbows, Law guided her hands to his neck and whispered against her ear, "Hold on tight, baby."

He smiled against her neck when he felt her hands grip on to the back of his neck, then he moved his hands back down her arms to palm her breasts.

She unconsciously moved into his touch, arching her back, "Uhhh! LAW!"

With a growl at the back of his throat, Law held Luffy closer against his chest and squeezed at her hard, pink nipple with thumb and middle finger.

Luffy's eyes snapped shut, her nails dug into the skin at the back of his neck, and she wimpered, "P-please…"

The sound was such a turn-on to Law, having Luffy pleading for him to touch her, wanting him to make her feel good. He wanted to hear it more, Law demanded, "Tell me what you want, baby," and pinched her nipple harder between his fingers, gently flicking his pinter finger over the tip.

"UUGGHHHHH!"

"Tell me, Luffy." He squeezed harder and felt her hips buck involuntarily.

" _I want you to fuck me_!"

Law hummed with delight and released her nipple from between his fingers, then lazily trailed his hand down to between her thighs where her own cum was dripping onto his thick, sheathed member.

With his left arm around her middle, Law lifted Luffy slightly until he had the tip of his member pressing against her entrance. Without further ado, Law pushed their bodies together and they both groaned in relief together. They both smiled and chuckled for a moment before Law spread her legs apart some more and began to thrust up into her.

Luffy tangled her fingers into Law's dark hair and began to moan as he moved beneath her.

Law was sucking at her neck, shoulders, and collarbone with the intent to leave marks. This girl was absolutely everything he never knew he needed in his life and he wanted everyone to know. She was his, and he was hers. There was nothing that would change that, nothing that could make him want her any less.

His right hand began to rub at her clit and Luffy began to squeeze her walls against him as he moved inside her. _Shit, I'm not going to last much longer…_

"NUUUGHHH! LAAAWWW!"

As soon as Luffy began to climax, Law couldn't hold back anymore. He picked up the pace and pushed Luffy's hips down and ground up against her as he ejaculated.

His breathing was deep and harsh, while Luffy's was more erratic and shook. Law held Luffy's limp body against his and pulled himself out of her, leaving her warmth. He pulled the covers of his bed down and tucked Luffy under them.

Law removed the used condom from his dying erection and knotted the end before tossing it in the trash. He wandered to the restroom to wash his hands and dick off; he wasn't a fan of condoms, especially the lube feeling that was left behind. Since he didn't want Luffy to be uncomfortable, he grabbed a washcloth and got it wet with hot water, then went back to the bedroom.

As Luffy was laying beneath the covers, she felt Law's weight make the matress shift, "Traffy?"

"Hmmm?"

She felt the blanket be pulled off and opened her eyes with a pout on her lips, "What was that for?"

Instead of answering her, Law just pressed the washcloth between her legs and Luffy moaned with delight. _So warm…_

Law chuckled as he watched Luffy's eyes flutter shut and her submit to him washing her. Once he was done, he tossed the cloth aside and lay down next to her, pulling the covers over the two of them.

Luffy immediately clung to his body, wrapping her arms around his chest and tangling her shorter legs with his longer ones. She was feeling sleepy after having sex and wanted Law to stay close to her.

He sighed and kissed the top of her head as he wrapped his own arms around her, content. _Fuck, I love this girl._

 **AN: Hey everyone! Sorry that this chapter took such a long time to come out. I was going through a bit of a writer's block with this story, so I was neglecting working on it for a bit and took lots of breaks along the way... I am quite happy with how it turned out though. If I would've uploaded it earlier, this chapter would've been...well, not as good. SO I hope you like it!**

 **This one was for all you Law x Luffy fans, I know most of you who leave me reviews have said that they are your favorite pairing. I have some very dramatic stuff in store for the double date with Ace and Marco-You've been warned!**

 **Anyway, leave a review and let me know what you thought of the chapter/story/whatever, I love reading your reviews. So here is a shoutout to all of you who left one on the last chapter! Hazelinxdee GoddessOfVictory sarge1130 and sadnibbahours THANK YOU!**

 **xoxoLadyLiberal**


	62. Chapter 62

**I do not own One Piece or its characters, I only own this story.**

Hopeless Romantics

Chapter 62:

Mondays always _were_ the worst day of the week. Ace never had such a shitty fucking day.

The first shitty thing in a series of shitty events was Luffy suggesting they had a double date with their boyfriends.

The second thing was him agreeing—why the fuck had he done that?

Then there was the horribly dramatic scene between Sabo and Koala's ex in the cafeteria during lunch, seeing his brother like… _that_ was just _weird_ and unsettling.

Also, during lunch, Law seemed to think it was rather entertaining to feel his little sister up in front of him.

And as if _all_ that wasn't enough, he had to witness them saying they _loved_ each other!

In his heartbroken state, he ended up walking-in on Sabo and Koala doing something he would have preferred to never witness.

Even after seeing Sabo look so defeated from whatever was going on between him and Koala, Ace couldn't stop thinking about his own problems.

He was never one to think about the conscequences of his actions. Ace was hasty and didn't always think things through. His emotions oftentimes got the best of him and he didn't _feel_ things half-heartedly. But his biggest flaw was that he didn't always consider _other_ peoples' feelings—he only thought of his own.

It hurt to realize this. It was painful to know that Ace hurt the ones he cared about the most: Sabo… Luffy…but most of all, Marco.

Fuck, did it hurt.

Just imagining how Marco must've felt everytime Ace talked to him about Luffy made Ace feel something awful inside his stomach—as if he ate something rotton. Fuck, he felt _terrible_ —because he knew _exactly_ what it felt like to have someone you love be in love with someone else.

Admittedly, after sleeping with Marco, Ace knew that sex wasn't something he had ever or would ever want with Luffy.

Sure, he loves Luffy—Ace would do anything for her! He wanted to be there to protect her from harm and save her from the ugliness of the world, because Luffy was so pure and innocent.

That's why he couldn't do the things he does with Marco with her.

He had come to realize all of this after talking with Sabo. His brother always seemed to know what to say to make him see reason. Sabo was the one with brains afterall, not that Ace would ever tell him that.

After talking to Sabo and returning to his room, Ace began to read an assignment only to hear loud moans of sex and the name 'Law' being screamed by none other than his little sister.

His heart was pounding in his chest, Ace felt like he wanted to throw up, it was so much worse than the other times he had heard them.

Instead of feeling the usual jealousy, instead of staying to listen, instead of getting angry—Ace turned around and gave them privacy. Because the only thing that he wanted right now was to make a certain blond man say his own name in such a needy way.

There was incessant pounding coming from the door to his apartment, but Marco wasn't sure who could possibly be that impatient… _Oh, wait a second…_

He opened the door and was soon face-to-face with his best-friend-turned-boyfriend. Marco immediately noticed the desperate look in his eyes and became worried, "Ace? What's wrong?"

Then the younger, freckled man launched himself against his body, nearly knocking him over, but still didn't say a word.

Marco closed the door again and wrapped his arms around Ace's shoulders. He buried his nose into his dark hair and inhaled his scent. He wanted to say something, wanted Ace to say something, but instead, Marco held Ace tightly against him.

More than anything, Marco wanted to be there for Ace. It was obvious he had rushed over here, and Marco had to admit it felt nice knowing he was the one Ace had been searching for. That _he_ was the one who got to hold Ace like this in his arms and be the one to comfort and support him through thick and thin.

He didn't know how long they stood like that, holding onto each other as if it was a lifeline, but eventually Ace whispered, "I love you."

Chuckling softly, Marco asked, "Is that what you came over here to tell me?"

Ace pulled away enough to look up at him. He scowled, "So what if it is?"

The way Ace was behaving was not _unlike_ Ace, but Marco had never seen him like this—upset over him. He knew something was off and cautiously questioned him, "Ace, what happened?"

After staring into each other's eyes for awhile, Ace finally gave-in, "I saw Law and Luffy with each other after class." He sighed, defeated, "They were so happy together and I could see how much they both cared about the other. I was upset about it at first, so I went home and tried to vent to Sabo." Ace smirked fondly, "But he wasn't having any of it and basically told me to accept it. I'm lucky he didn't end up fighting me because right before that I had interrupted him and Koala getting handsy…"

What Ace said about Sabo and Koala didn't really surprise him, none of the things he said surprised Marco.

"Anyway," Ace continued, "After talking to Sabo about the double date tonight I went in my room and I _heard them._ " He sighed, then looked up into Marco's blue eyes, "I didn't want to stay to hear anything else. I don't want to torture myself and wonder what could've been. Luffy and I are never going to have that kind of relationship, and I don't want that kind of relationship with her. I realize that now."

Now, Marco was a little surprised. The past three years he had known Ace, all the guy could talk about was how much he cared about his sister and wanted to be with her as more than her big brother. What the hell happened?

Ace moticed the shocked look on Marco's face and laughed, "I'm such an idiot, Marco." He shook his head and grinned at the blond man, "This whole time…everything I wanted was right here infront of me. I was just too dumb to realize it, too caught up in what could be to see what I already had. I know I hurt you—everytime I talked about her, everytime I vented to you about my feelings—fuck!" Becoming more serious, Ace asked, "Can you ever forgive me?"

Marco stared at him with an unreadable expression. Too overwhelmed with what Ace had just told him, Marco felt his resolve crumble and began to sob.

Immediately, Ace caught Marco around his waist and led him to the couch in the living room. He had never seen Marco like this, _he_ was the one who made him like this. That left Ace with an even nastier feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Once he was sitting on the couch with a crying Marco beside him, Ace wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and let him rest his head on his shoulder. "Marco, I'm _so fucking sorry_ ," he never felt quite like he did seeing the man he loved like this: hurting and crying, because of him. "Fuck, this is all my fault…"

He felt Marco's arms wrap around his waist and the man nuzzled into his neck, "Ace, I forgive you."

Ace turned to look at Marco leaning into him, his blue eyes gazing up at him with no trace of anger, or bitterness towards him. He didn't feel like he deserved this, not after what he had done. As he was shaking his head in protest, he didn't realize that he also was beginning to cry until Marco reached up and wiped his tears away. Looking into the pair of blue eyes that captured his heart, Ace searched for the answers to, "Why?"

Marco gave him an adoring smile, "Because I love you, Ace." Then he pulled their faces closer and pressed their lips together.

Every kiss with Marco was incredible, but this was something _more._ This was a promise, to tell Ace that no matter what, Marco would forgive him, because he loved him. And Ace loved Marco back, that's why he made sure to express that he was never going to hurt him like that ever again.

Unfortunately, it was while they were making out on the couch, with tears drying on their cheeks, that Thatch arrived back at the apartment he shared with Marco. The moment he walked into the apartment with the door slamming shut behind him, Thatch called to them, "Mind if I join you guys?"

The sound of his voice made the two men jump apart. Ace was mortified and yelled, "WHAT THE _FUCK_ , THATCH?!"

Marco gave the man an unamused look, "No way in hell."

Thatch laughed at the two men, "Fine, fine. I'll leave you two alone." Then he walked down the hallway, presumably to the kitchen.

When Marco and Ace met each other's gaze, they burst into laughter. Both with fresh tears in their eyes for an entirely different reason.

"I would _never_ do that with Thatch, man!" Ace giggled to his boyfriend.

Marco hadn't laughed this hard in awhile, "I know _exactly_ what you mean!"

The heated mood died from Thatch's interruption, but there was a calmness left in the air between them.

They ended up hanging out, playing video games together and occassionaly making out, until it was time to go on their double date with Law and Luffy.

The four met outside their apartment building and walked to Law's car together. Luffy happily sat in the front seat as Law opened the door for her.

In the backseat, Ace and Marco were holding hands and had happy smiles on their faces. Law noticed this in the rearview mirror then glanced over at Luffy beside him and smiled himself.

Interestingly enough, no one spoke during the short drive to his uncle's restaurant, _Dressrosa_. Not even Luffy. She was too entertained by all the buttons in Law's car and he found it rather adorable how her face lit up after discovering what they did.

When Law parked his car, he quickly got out and opened Luffy's door for her. This earned him a huge smile in return, "Thanks, Traffy!"

Law smiled back, "Anything for you, my love."

When Marco saw and heard this little exchange, he was worried that Ace was going to freak out. But when he turned to his boyfriend, he saw a look of approval on his face.

Ace did approve. If anyone was going to date his little sister, they _better_ be treating her like this— _especially_ when he's around.

Luffy's heart was absolutely melting. The way Law looked at her made her get butterflies in her stomach. Remembering the incredible sex they had earlier made her blush, he made her feel incredible. Whenever Luffy was with him she felt so _wonderful_. She never wanted to leave his side, she always wanted to see him smile like he was, she wanted to make him as happy as he made her.

As they entered the restaurant, the host recognized Law and led them toward a private dining room.

Once in the room, Law told them, "I called earlier, they'll bring the food in shortly." He pulled a chair out for Luffy and sat beside her at the table.

Marco took the seat across from Law and Ace sat beside him. Then a moment later, someome came into the room.

" _Finally! I've found you, my love!_ " It was the voice of a man and anyone would think this was Sanji, considering the way his eyes were shaped like hearts. However, this guy was not Sanji and was not anyone they recognized. The dark-haired man paraded himself into the room and took Luffy's hand in his.

"Ehh? Do I know you?" Luffy suddenly asked.

The guy stared at her in shock, "Oh! Why, I'm Boa Hancock, of course!"

Luffy made her thinking face, she was trying to remember if she ever met this guy before.

Law recognized that name, "You're a Warlord like Doffy." If it wasn't for that, Law would've broken this fucker's hand for touching his girlfriend like he was.

Boa Hancock gave Law a cocky smirk then returned his attention to Luffy who shrugged with indifference, "Oh, okay! I'm Luffy, nice to meetcha, Hammock!"

The man swooned, even though Luffy totally fucked up his name. Ace was getting more and more pissed the longer this guy was touching his little sister's hand.

Marco watched wide-eyed as one of the most powerful people in the world got down on one knee in front of Luffy. This made all three men at the table stiffen, then the guy pulled a fucking _ring box_ from his pocket and gushed, "Luffy, _darling!_ From the moment I saw you, I knew I _had_ to have you! Please, marry me!"

He opened the ring box and inside was the biggest fucking diamond ring any of the three men had ever seen. Everyone in the room was silent for a moment, too afraid to say anything, until finally Luffy announced, "Why would I marry _you?_ I don't love you. I love Traffy, I'm going to marry him!"

Another few moments passed, Boa Hancock's mouth had fallen open in shock, actually all of their mouths had fallen open, shocked by Luffy's statement.

Then Boa stood up, clenching the ring box shut in his fist, "Which one of these men is this 'Traffy' you speak of?"

Law stood up, "I am." He glared at the Warlord, his aura was dark and deadly.

Boa seemed unfased by Law and demanded, "Is what she said true? Are the two of you already to be married?"

Before Law had time to react or answer this guy's question, Ace did, "Luffy doesn't tell lies—she's a terrible liar. If she says she is going to marry Law, then that's who she's going to marry."

That earned the freckled man a scowl from Hancock, "And who are _you_ exactly?"

"I'm her big brother. Now get the fuck out of here, you're interrupting our date," Ace spat back at him.

Luffy nodded her head, "That's right! I would like for you to leave us alone, Hammock."

Never in his life had Boa Hancock felt so rejected. However, he couldn't refuse this woman's wishes, so he nodded his head, "If that's what you want, I will leave."

Ace groaned in annoyance, "Come ooon, man! Get outta here!"

Marco had never felt so tense in his life, this was _so_ much more uncomfortable than having Thatch ask to join his and Ace's make out session. He couldn't imagine what was going through Ace and Law's minds right now.

 _Who the fuck does this guy think he is? Asking my little sister to marry him, she doesn't even know him! If Law didn't say the guy was a Warlord I would've already punched this fucker in his pretty face!_

Finally, Boa Hancock took a hint and left them alone. Right after he left the food arrived and the two black holes that are Luffy and Ace's stomachs began to take-in everything in sight.

Law barely was touching the food. He was too…surprised?

Honestly, he was still trying to process what Luffy had said. The fact she had turned down a marriage proposal from a man who is said to be the most desired bachelor in the world—and the fucking ring! That thing was probably worth more than Law's entire inheritance. But Luffy said no, she said she was going to marry him.

The fact they had known each other for a week didn't even concern him. Law had never felt that fucking happy before. The most incredible person he had ever met was in love with him, wanted to be with him, forever. He wanted the same, to have her by his side for the rest of his life.

"-raffy, -rn't oo go-a eep -ore?" Luffy suddenly asked him, concern in her voice.

He smiled at her, "Yeah, I'll eat some more, Luffy-ya."

Luffy swallowed the food in her mouth, then tilted her head and questioned, "Is everything okay, Traffy? You've been quiet, and you haven't touched the rice balls on your plate."

Her face was laced with concern and anxiety, Law hated it. He shook his head and cupped her cheek, tenderly. As he traced the scar beneath her eye with his thumb, Law smiled at her with fondness, "I'm sorry if I worried you, Luffy-ya. Nothing is wrong, I was just thinking."

"Oh, okay!" Luffy grinned at him, it made his heart melt. He kissed her forehead then turned to eat his onigiri.

Marco was beginning to wonder if anyone was going to bring up the fact that Luffy had been proposed to by a Warlord. It was beginning to get too uncomfortable and suddenly he found himself asking aloud, "So, Boa Hancock, huh?"

Luffy furrowed her eyebrows, she swallowed the food in her mouth then asked, "Who's that?"

Law almost inhaled the onigiri he was eating. Ace stopped eating and actually _dropped_ his food on the table. Marco deadpanned, "The guy who asked you to marry him."

"Oh, Hammock? Shishishishi," Luffy managed to top laughing and just said, "Yeah, he's weird."

All three of the men paused for a moment and thought about what Luffy had said, then nodded in agreement.

Then, surprising everyone, Ace asked, "When's the wedding you two?"

Law and Luffy both stared at Ace as if he grew two more heads. Marco tried to stifle his laughter at the sight but was unsuccessful.

Ace joined in on the laughter and Luffy had never felt so damn embarrassed in her life.

 _Oh no…why did I have to say that… I mean, it's true. I love Traffy, if I am going to get married, I'm gonna marry him! But does Traffy feel the same way? Oh no!_

Noticing Luffy was beginning to panic beside him, Law wrapped his tattooed hand around hers, "Luffy-ya?"

She turned her head to the sound of Law's voice and her heart skipped a beat when she saw the way he was looking at her. Luffy blinked at his pale eyes shining as he smiled that gorgeous smile that gave her butterflies.

Now that he had her attention, Law kissed her sweetly and whispered against her lips, "I love you."

They gave each other soft, feather-like kisses until Ace shouted, "Trafalgar!"

Neither Law or Luffy flinched, but Marco did, causing the table to shake.

However, they did stop kissing and turned to the freckled man, "Shishishishi!"

"Yes, Ace-ya?" Law questioned teasingly, but as soon as he saw the serious look on his face he regretted it and his face became neutral.

Ace took a deep breath, then began his speech, "For as long as I can remember, I have been looking out for Luffy as her big brother. She is a lot to handle, she doesn't listen and does whatever she wants, she was always getting into trouble and getting hurt," he tried to steady his voice and sighed. "I was always the one who took care of her, so it was hard for me to imagine not being that person in her life." He looked at his little sister and smiled at her with tears brimming in his eyes, "But she doesn't need me anymore," he turned back to Law who was giving him his undivided attention, "She has you now. It took me awhile to accept that, but there isn't anyone else who can take care of her and make her happy like you can." Finally, Ace told him with a threatening tone, "Don't you _dare_ disappoint me."

Being the cocky bastard, he was, Law smirked at him, "I wouldn't dream of it."

Still, Law knew just how big of a deal it was for Ace to say what he did. More seriously he added, "You and Sabo will be groomsmen."

Luffy was staring at Law with wide eyes, she felt like her heart was about to burst. Not only had Ace finally accepted him as her boyfriend, but they were talking about a wedding as if it was guaranteed to be in the future.

When Law turned back to her and smiled, Luffy threw herself at him and wrapped him up into a big hug. "Do you really mean that, Traffy? You want to marry me too?"

Having the woman who held his affection ask such a question in the way that she did made Law blush. _Damn, why does she have to be so cute all the time?_ Law hugged her back, "Of course I do, Luffy-ya."

Across the table, Ace felt Marco intertwine their hands under the table and it made him turn away from the happy couple. When he saw the worried look in his boyfriend's blue eyes, Ace smiled at him, reassuringly. "Don't worry," Ace squeezed Marco's hand, "Luffy's got hers, I got mine."

 **AN:Hey everyone! I haven't updated this story in awhile, was busy working on my other (it's a ZoSan genderbent Sanji fic, check it out at my profile).**

 **I had a draft of this chapter written awhile ago and finally decided to edit it a bit and upload. I wanted it to be longer than this, but didn't know what else to add...Oh well.**

 **Idk if anyone remembers but back in chapter 15, there was a guy who interrupted Law and Luffy's date at** ** _Dressrosa_** **and later had been all creepy-well that was Boa Hancock.**

 **Anyway, let me know what you think of the story or whatever, I love the feedback.**

 **Also, I am currently trying to finish my undergrad-three classes left to go-I'm planning on graduating in May... But the reason I mention it is because I probably won't be updating very frequently, even though I managed to get this chapter uploaded I have been very much more wrapped up in my other story. More importantly though, I should be focusing on doing shit for school and NOT indulging myself in fanfiction.**

 **I just can't stop myself and have really bad self-control.**

 **xoxoLadyLiberal**


	63. Chapter 63

**I do not own One Piece or its characters I only own this story.**

 **Chapter 63**

Koala would be lying if she said she didn't notice how many people were staring at her as she walked to school with Sabo that Tuesday morning. She would also be lying if she said it didn't bother her—it bothered her tremendously—but she had no idea why. It didn't make sense why they were all staring at _her_ when Sabo was _right there_ beside her.

 _Oh no! They all hate me because I'm walking with Sabo! They're all jealous—this is terrible!_

Sabo immediately noticed when Koala stilled beside him and stopped walking as well, "Koala? You okay?"

She covered her face with her hands and frantically shook her head as she spoke in a furious whisper, "No, I'm not okay! People are staring—and they hate me!"

"What?" He looked around and did notice a few people looking their way, "Come on." Sabo grabbed her wrist and began to pull her to an area that was less-crowded.

"Hey!" Koala shouted in defiance, "At least hold my hand like a normal person!"

Sabo's ears perked up and he turned to Koala with a huge grin, "You want me to hold your hand?"

Koala opened her mouth to object, but then Sabo slid his fingers from her wrist to her hand and between her own fingers. She closed her mouth and turned away from him to hide her blush, "I just meant—because you were—ugh!"

He held back his laughter and instead plastered a stupid dopey grin on his face, "Yeah, okay."

"Hmphf," she pursed her lips and stuck her nose up but tightened her fingers around Sabo's hand.

 _If people want to be jealous, I'll give them a reason to be._

Marco couldn't help but stare at his adorable boyfriend for a moment before shaking his shoulder, "Ace, wake up."

Ace had just fallen asleep in the middle of eating his breakfast for the second time that morning, which honestly was a common occurance due to his narcolepsy; but since Ace had spent the night at Marco's, he hadn't been able to take his medication.

After a couple more shakes, Ace blinked his eyes open with a sultry smile, "Hey, sexy."

He smirked at the freckled man and shook his head, "Quit falling asleep, Sabo should be here soon with your medicine."

Ace stretched his arms above his head and yawned, "Yeah, yeah."

Right on que, Sabo sat down at the table with his tray of food and Koala at his side, "Hey guys!" He dug in his pocket and took out a pill bottle, "Here, Ace."

"KOALA!" They all jumped from the loud scream that came from none other than Luffy. A moment later, she was at the table, enthusiastically asking, "Are you eating breakfast with us?"

The orange-haired girl nodded her head, "Yes, I am."

Luffy's eyes were shining with delight, "Yahoo! This is even better than our double date last night!"

Law sat down at the table beside his excitable girlfriend and drank from his black coffee, not feeling functional this early in the morning without it.

"Oh yeah," Sabo remembered to ask, "How was the double date?"

"We went to _Dressrosa_ and Traffy ordered me so much yummy food!"

Ace had finished taking his medication and added, "Yeah, the food was amazing!"

"Yeah, but aren't you two forgetting something?" Marco asked.

"Huh?" Luffy tilted her head to the side in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Marco stared at her with a blank expression, "Boa Hancock proposed to you."

"WHAT?!" Sabo shouted in outrage, "HOW DOES LUFFY KNOW BOA HANCOCK?!"

It was at that moment that Nami and Robin appeared with Sanji and Zoro. Nami'w eyes widened and screeched, "LUFFY KNOWS BOA HANCOCK?!" She grabbed onto her friend's shoulders and shook her whole body, "HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME YOU KNOW BOA HANCOCK?!"

"Who's that?"

Nami's face fell, "Boa Hancock?! Luffy are you kidding me? How do you not know who we are talking about?"

Law sighed in resignation, "She's talking about Hammock."

"Ohhh! Hammock! Shishishishi, he's weird."

Everyone at the table looked at Luffy as if she just told them something insane, everyone except for Law. He knew Luffy had no idea or interest in knowing about who Boa Hancock was and didn't mind one bit.

"Well, can you please explain to me why he proposed to you?" Sabo asked in annoyance.

"I don't know," she shrugged, "I'm not going to marry him, so why does it matter?"

Nami was going to have a heart attack, "BOA HANCOCK ASKED YOU TO MARRY HIM AND YOU SAID NO?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

Luffy continued to eat her breakfast and spoke with her mough full of food, "I-ot-ffy."

Law threw his arm over her shoulder and kissed her cheek, "Yeah, you got me." He shot Nami a smug grin and ignored the glares he received from both her and Sanji.

She scoffed, "Whatever. If he would've asked me I'd say 'yes' in a heartbeat."

"What?" Sanji asked, looking hurt, "You would?"

"Hypothetically, yes," Nami explained herself, "Boa Hancock doesn't just ask people to marry him left and right. Only an idiot would pass up that opportunity—do you have any idea how much money he makes?"

Zoro scoffed, "Of course, that's all you care about is the money."

"Easy for you to say," Nami quipped back, "I wasn't adopted by a Warlord like you were, Zoro."

He scowled at the witch, "Don't bring Mihawk into this—that's not what this is about."

"Zoro's right, Nami," Robin calmly interveined, "Myself and Zoro did not choose to be raised by my father. We are talking about Boa Hancock: the notorious bachelor who hates all women."

"Exactly!" Nami shouted to get her point across, "But he asked Luffy to _marry_ him!"

"Why do you sound so shocked?" Law teased Nami and admitted, "I wouldn't mind being married to her."

"Aww, that's sweet," Koala cooed.

Sabo glanced over to Ace and noticed he was completely focused on Marco. It was honestly more than a little surprising that his brother wasn't glaring daggers at Law after such a comment.

With their fingers intertwinded beneath the table, Ace and Marco were in their own world, whispering sweet nothings to one another, completely disregaurding everyone else since they were already over the shock.

Nami rolled her eyes, "Whatever, I still don't understand it."

Luffy playfully stuck her tongue out at Nami, "You're just jealous."

"Hmphf!" Nami linked her arm with Sanji's and protested, "As if! I've already got myself a perfect gentleman."

Sanji successfully resisted the urge to jump for joy, but he couldn't stop himself from blushing at Nami's touch and swooning, "Of course, Nami! I'll treat you like the goddess you are~"

Zoro rolled his eyes, because no matter how many times he's heard about how wonderful Nami is from his roommate, he will never understand his obsession with her. When he saw Robin's quirky little smile beside him, Zoro realized he might not understand why Sanji was so obsessed with Nami, but he could relate because he had an obsession of his own.

When Robin glanced at Zoro, she caught him staring at her and blushed. He might not be a perfect gentleman like Sanji, but he was certainly the perfect guy for her. She could feel it in her heart when she saw the way he looked at her, the gentleness in his eyes.

Koala genty tapped on Sabo's shoulder to get his attention and pointed across the table at Law and Luffy.

Law had one hand in front of his mouth as he spoke, "Get that toast away from me, Luffy-ya. You know I hate bread."

"Shishishi!" Luffy gleefully laughed as she sat on her boyfriend's lap and tried to feed him a slice of toast, "But Traffy, it's _soo_ good! I even put jelly on it for you!"

That was the moment Law caved, with a sigh, "Fine. I'll have _one_ bite."

The smile that spread across Luffy's face was so blinding, _she_ could act as a spotlight. She carefully brought the toast to Law's mouth and watched in anticipation as he took a bite and chewed, "Well? What do you think?"

The toast was dry and crunchy in Law's mouth, he hated it, but the jelly was sweet and tasted like strawberries. As he chewed, the jelly mixed with the toast and made it not as horrible, "It was tolerable."

Luffy couldn't stop smiling, she knew Law wouldn't like it, but it meant so much to her that he would even try—because she asked him to.

Koala and Sabo made eye contact with each other, they both began to blush and looked away. It was too embarrassing to imagine feeding food to one another, neither of them was prepared to for that.

Law was washing down the taste of toast and strawberry jelly with coffee when he spotted fire red hair and a pissed off Kidd stomping towards their table. It didn't seem like Luffy noticed yet, but as soon as she did, Law could tell because her body immediately froze in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest to whisper in her ear, "I'm sorry for this ahead of time."

"Trafalgar!"

Everyone else at the table turned around at the shout of Law's name to see Kidd standing there with his arms and legs covered with his clothes and a bandage across his cheek to cover his new tattoos. Law kept his eyes on Luffy's, more concerned with her than anything else; he waited until she calmed down enough to lay her head against his shoulder. "What do you want," he asked coldly.

Kidd narrowed his gaze, "This isn't over." He turned around and walked away, he didn't know what he would do, but he wasn't going to let this go. Trafalgar took away his manhood, Kidd needed to take something of his.

"What the hell was that about?" Sanji asked, still oblivious to what Kidd had done to Luffy and other women.

Nami shot him a warning look, but Zoro also ended up asking, "What's he talking about?

Before anyone could say a word, Luffy answered, "Kidd raped me."

Both Zoro and Sanji tensed, this was news to them and neither knew what to say or how to handle the new information.

Koala ended up being able to sympathize, "Kohza had raped me when I was with him."

Luffy met Koala's gaze and frowned, "I'm sorry."

She shook her head and smiled, "Don't apologize, you didn't do anything wrong."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," Luffy clarified.

Koala felt Sabo's fingers tangle between her own and snapped at him, "It's okay, I'm fine."

Realizing it must be a touchy subject, Sabo removed his hand from hers and stayed quiet.

"We should hang out again sometime, Koala!" Luffy gave her one of her trademark smiles that nearly blinded everyone they were directed at.

She couldn't resist smiling back, "I'd like that."

 **AN: Hey everyone!**

 **So sorry for the delay on this chapter, I couldn't decide how to end it. Please let me know what you think and leave a comment. I have some exciting ideas for this story thanks to a wonderful conversation with a user on AO3 :D I love being able to hear feedback from my readers. Also, thank you to sarge1130 and guests for your reviews as well :) They are always a treat to read and my motivation to get more chapters written.**

 **On a side note, I wrote a couple other shorter genderbent stories, check them out at my profile if you are interested :)**

 **xoxoLadyLiberal**


End file.
